Duel Academy Kingdom of Monsters
by Gokai Crew
Summary: Duel Academy: An institute of learning where duelists hone their skills in order to master the art of Duel Monsters. Now, it shall become a battlefield. As darkness encroaches upon this island, students shall become warriors, and rise to meet the challenge. Through this gauntlet of gods and monsters, one question shall be answered. Who is truly King?
1. Chapter 1

As the last few hours of the duel academy entrance exam practicals came to a close, the long line that seemed to wrap around blocks upon blocks of Domino City came to an end. This much to the relief of the people running the registration kiosk outside the doors of the kaiba dome. Two women both wearing white uniforms with yellow colored cuffs began to gather up the paperwork that had been scattered around their desk. One had short brown hair while the other had long wavy black hair.

"We had a surprisingly big turnout this year" The brown-haired woman laughed looking down at the pages upon pages of names that were sprawled across the table in front of her.

"I thought it would never end" her companion sighed, clearly tired from the hours of constant work. "I'm ready to go back to the island and sleep in my bed"

Suddenly a large thud caused the two women to jump, scattering papers everywhere.

"What was that?" The woman with the black hair exclaimed.

At the base of a nearby tree a figure clad in a black trench coat and bandanna sat sprawled out on the ground. There was a grumbling as the creature seemed to stir from its position and push itself to a sitting position. "What the hell?" It asked in a slightly surprised tone looking this way and that in confusion.

The black-haired woman took up a position behind the table for defense, but her friend didn't follow. Instead the brunette inched forward toward the new presence "Hello?"

The figure turned its head to reveal a teenage boy of no older than 15. The woman at once noticed that the boy's eyes seemed to be slit in such a way that a lizards would. The boy smiled "What time is it?" He asked rising to his feet shaking away the leaves attached to his coat.

"It's almost 5:00 sir"

"Damn, i overslept waiting for that bastard" he groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Are you an applicant perchance?" The black haired woman asked.

"Yeah I got here around noon today" he shrugged "I was waiting for my friend to show, so i decided to take a nap."

"Up in a tree?" The brunette asked a bit sceptical.

"Don't knock it until you try it" he laughed offering his hand to the woman closest to him. "The names Haru Yoshida, i was given a letter of recommendation by Industrial Illusions so i can test out a new deck they created."

The Black haired woman frowned "Someone else came through the line earlier, a boy with pure white hair wearing a school uniform, he said he had a recommendation from Industrial Illusions too."

"Damn it, so he got here first" Haru growled punching the tree "He won't let me hear the end of this one." he yelped slightly as the punch drew blood from his knuckles.

"His name is here" The black haired woman confirmed reading from the second page "I hope That the proctors haven't decided to pack up yet" The young woman with black hair held up her walkie talkie and began speaking into it, soon after a man in a black suit appeared from the doors behind them wearing a pair of sunglasses.

" i've come to escort you inside" The man said in a monotone voice "please hurry, we have a deadline to keep for our return trip to the academy"

Haru nodded "alright lead the way"

The man nodded and began to walk back towards the building. Haru followed closely behind making sure to wave back at the two women that had begun to gather their papers from the surrounding area.

"I have to get into this school" Haru thought to himself "I can't stand the thought of that guy being at the best school in the country while im at some secondary school"

* * *

One by one the proctor seats began to fill up, as the teachers finished their exams. In the middle of the section sat a older blonde man in a frilly blue uniform deep in thought. "I can't believe we have someone personally recommended from Industrial Illusions. Maybe the new batch of students has some promising projects in their midst" he smiled revealing his pristine white teeth beneath his lipstick caked lips.

"Professor Crowler" one of the proctors whispered from the seat behind him "something has come up."

Crowler turned his head and fixed the man with a glare "It better not be to serious, I've had a busy day and am in no mood for paperwork"

The proctor shook his head "Nothing like that sir, it seems that we were incorrect in our assumption that all of the applicants had arrived"

"A straggler?" Crowler humphed growing more irritated by the second "we have no room for students that can't show up on time, send them away and tell them to try again next year"

The proctor seemed to hesitate attempting to tell him something, but was interrupted by the sound of crowlers Duel pilot. "Hello? This is Professor Crowler speaking".

"I'm just calling to remind you to make sure all applicants get a fair shot at the exams" An older mans voices came from the other side of the phone.

"Oh Chancellor Sheppard how nice to hear from you" Crowler replied politely, though clearly sweating profusely.

"Yes, i do enjoy our talks" Sheppard replied. "But that really doesn't matter now does it? I was reviewing the database before I called, for records of last years exams, do you know what I found?"

"No but I'm sure I'm going to find out" Crowler grumbled.

"What was that?" The chancellor asked.

"Oh nothing sir" Crowler replied sweetly.

"Anyway" He said continuing on with his train of thought "It turns out that at least five of the applicants never had their exam duels. Now I know how stingy you can get but I can't have you preventing the possibility of new students"

"Of course Chancellor"

"So be aware that i will be checking reports when you get back to the island. Other than that you have a nice time on the mainland"

Crowler hung up the phone and growled "Old wind bag". He stood up and began walking towards the end of the row "Get my duel disk ready I'll be performing the final exam today.

The proctor nodded "Should I prepare a proctor deck for you sir?"

"No that won't be necessary" Crowler giggled "If this newbie thinks he can be late, I might as well show him what happens when students are late to class."

* * *

"Whew I can't believe I managed to scrape out a win" a young man with puffy blue hair said as he headed towards the stands to watch the other students. As he rounded the corner he noticed a young man in a white red and blue school uniform leaning up against an observation railing. The small blue haired boy smiled "Time to make some friends" as he made his way to the other side of the railing. "Hiya did you pass your entrance exam to?" He asked attempting to start a conversation.

The boy looked at him for a moment then smiled "Yeah i feel like the written portion was a lot harder than the practical"

"Yeah i know the feeling" the smaller boy laughed. Realizing he hadn't introduced himself, the boy's face seemed to turn a light shade of red in embarrassment. " I apologize I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Syrus Truesdale" He bowed.

The silver haired boy smiled " Don't worry about it, I'm Eiji Hayata nice to meet you" The two boys shook hands before returning to their position on the found himself watching Eiji, his eyes he noticed seemed to dart back and forth between each arena as if searching for someone.

"Are you waiting for someone Eiji?" He asked following the boy's gaze

"My friend was supposed to attend the exams with me, but I was running late. I told him to go ahead and wait for me but i never found him" Eiji explained

"Maybe he already had his exam and is waiting in the stands somewhere" Syrus suggested

Eiji shook his head " I would know if he was, we have sort a sort of link you could say"

The loudspeaker sounded above them as a young woman's voice began to speak "ATTENTION ATTENDEES THOSE WHO PASSED THEIR EXAMS AND THOSE WHO DIDN'T. WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR OUR CLOSING CEREMONIES" the lights dimmed and two large spotlights began to shine into the middle arena. "PROFESSOR CROWLER, ONE OF OUR MOST CELEBRATED TEACHERS WILL BE CONDUCTING THE FINAL DUEL OF THE NIGHT"

Syrus frowned " Why all the theatrics I wonder?"

"It's because Professor Crowler Has a reputation for putting down people he deems unworthy in quite a theatrical way" A voice said from behind them as a boy with slicked back black hair wearing a grey uniform came to a stop beside them.

"Bastion Misawa I presume" Eiji asked looking over at the boy "Your use of Ring of Destruction to pass your exam was quite a spectacle"

Bastion smiled "you flatter me"

"Do you know who he's dueling?" Syrus asked

"Whispers among the Proctors say that it's a boy that showed up late" Bastion replied

"I have a bad feeling about this" Eiji sighed, watching as the Professor rose from the beneath the arena floor in a spectacular fashion waving to the onlookers.

* * *

Haru walked out into the arena and flinched as his eyes tried to adjust to the overall brightness of the spotlights high above. He had been booked to duel the professor overseeing the exams for some reason, and he had little to no doubt shenanigans were afoot.

"AND HIS OPPONENT HAILING FROM ODA ISLAND JAPAN HARU YOSHIDA!" the loudspeaker boomed as he took his place on his side of the dueling field. He looked around and noticed a fruity looking older man in a frilly blue uniform being attended to by two young women. Across his chest was a unique style of duel disk Haru was not familiar with.

"Old man, what's that thing their strapping to your chest?" he asked

Crowler seemed taken aback by the boys assertion as to his age "Excuse me! I'll have you know i'm only 35. If you must know this is a new advancement in dueling technology known as a Duel Vest"

"It seems like it's a hassle to get on in my opinion" Haru grinned

His attendants finished strapping crowler in before exiting through the door behind him "It matters not how you think of my Duel Vest, what matters is how much skill you put forth in our duel" Crowler said trying to hide his irritation.

"Now you're speaking my language" Haru laughed. He withdrew a pitch black duel disc from the confines of his jacket and strapped it to his wrist. Upon further inspection one could observe what seemed to be scales decorating the exterior and a blue glowing tint to the the card tray.

"Well then let's get this underway then I have an appointment to keep back on the island" Crowler smiled running his hand through his long blonde ponytail.

DUEL!

"As the examinee you shall go first" Crowler announced as he pointed in Haru's direction "Don't disappoint me"

"Oh you'll be anything but disappointed" Haru smirked as he drew his starting hand "Draw!". "First i'll activate the spell Doctor Yamane's Research" A card flipped upward to reveal an older looking man in a lab coat hunched over a table filled with ancient dinosaur drawings. "This allows me to draw 3 cards by discarding two to the graveyard" he revealed a spell and a trap from his hand before putting them in the graveyard then drawing three. "Then i'll throw down a face down and call it a turn" He concludded as a hologram of a brown vortex appeared before him.

"How disappointing not even a single monster on your first turn" Crowler shook his head "This is going to be easier than i thought it would be, Oh well I'll draw". A card shot out of the slot on crowlers duel vest and he added it to his already drawn hand. "I pay 1000 life points to activate the spell Confiscation, this card allows me to choose one card from your hand and have you discard it.

C:4000-3000

Haru grit his teeth in frustration as his cards began to glow.

In a flash of light holograms of Haru's cards appeared before him. Crowler squinted clearly unfamiliar with some of the cards, before making a decision "I'll have you discard Monster Reborn"

Haru revealed the card before discarding it to the graveyard "Damn"

"And if you think that's bad I'm just warming up" Crowler giggled "I set two cards face down, then activate the spell Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps on the field"

Haru frowned "But why would you destroy your own cards?"

"For two reasons" Crowler answered holding up two fingers "One it gets rid of your only line of defense, And it allows me to activate the traps I set". A great whirlwind appeared above them as all three of their set cards were sucked in, soon after however two golden serpentine creatures appeared on his field "Allow me to introduce you to my wicked tokens, they can be summoned when Statue of the Wicked is destroyed by card effect while on my field"

Haru smiled "that's nice and all teach but your monsters don't seem to be top of the food chain"

"If you would let me finish i was getting to that" Crowler steamed "I tribute my two tokens to bring forth the ultimate in mechanized mastery Ancient Gear Golem" holding his hand upwards crowler watched as his two tokens disappeared into the ground behind him and the field began to shake. Out of the ground came a large mechanical monstrosity full of grey gears within its humanoid frame and a spartan like helmet atop its grey stone head.

Ancient gear Golem/Lv:8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000

The crowd gasped at the size of the teachers monster and the sheer amount of power it held within. "Oh boy this is not good" Haru said looking up at his new opponent with a concerned gaze.

"At least you know when you've been outdone" Crowler laughed "go forth my Golem and teach him some manners, Mechanized melee!" The stone giant pulled back its fist and delivered a crushing blow to Haru's Duel disc causing it to spark and sizzle as he took damage.

H: 4000-1000

Haru flinched but managed to keep himself from sliding backwards from the impact. "I activate the effect of the trap Tokyo Reconstruction Project in my graveyard after i take battle damage " he declared as a spectral image of a trap card appeared above him depicting the wreckage of a great city with a construction site contained within a large footprint in the foreground. "First i banish it then for every interval of 1000 i took in damage i can summon a construction token to my side of the field, allowing three to appear in my defense." As Haru spoke 3 construction vehicles appeared on his side of the field.

"Hate to tell you this my boy but your trucks can't save you from my Golem" Crowler sneered "But I'm interested in seeing what you will do my turn is done with one face down" a reversed card appeared before him.

Haru smiled as he drew his next card. With his duel disk hand he removed the bandanna from his head and allowed the long black spiky hair to spill down past his shoulders. "I'm going to give you a show today teach" He said flashing crowler a toothy grin "your monster is big but I've seen bigger. Let me show you what a real monster looks like" He stretched his hand out to the side and his body began to glow blue. Up in the stands Eiji's body was engulfed in a silver aura as well shocking the two boys he had found himself watching the duel with. Surprisingly nobody in the crowd made any noise as to the change and Crowler seemed oblivious to it.

"A real monster you say? Alright you've peaked my interest bring forth this real monster you're so proud of"

"Allright, I tribute two of my Construction Tokens to summon out a new monster" He declared as a flash of blue light appeared and pierced two of of the construction trucks on his field followed by a loud screech. "Do you hear it?" He asked with a large smile stretching across his face "The king approaches to lay waste to all that stand in its path." in the distance the sound of giant footsteps could be heard getting closer. All of the sudden a large clawed foot appeared behind the black haired boy, followed by another, the spotlights maneuvered to reveal the approaching behemoth panning upward to reveal the rest of a scaly body. Decorating its back were three rows of plates only giving way to the base of a long tail that curled itself around its master. The head came into view revealing a long row of razor sharp teeth in front of two large black dialated eyes. "Rejoice as the king arrives! I tribute summon Kaiju Legend Godzilla!"

Kaiju Legend Godzilla/LV:9/ATK:3000/DEF:2500

Crowler gasped at the sheer size of the monster but seemed to regain his disposition as soon as he realized he was still being watched. "Alright i'll give you credit where it's do" he shrugged "You summoned a monster that can meet my golem in hand to hand combat on equal terms. But don't think i'm about to let you win"

Haru smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I activate the Continuous Spell Kaiju Sighting: Oda Island" THe spell card flipped upward to reveal Godzilla peeking over a mountain as terrified villagers fled for safety. " Now for every monster that is currently on the field that has 3000 or more attack it gains one counter, and once per turn I can remove any amount of counters from it and they count as a tokens needed for the effect of a Kaiju legend Monster, and every time a 3000 attack monster is summoned to our fields it gets another counter as long as it does not exceed 3." He held up his hand as the dorsal plates on godzillas back began to glow blue, a new power coursing through its body. "Godzilla has three effects based on the amount of tokens i tribute this turn to activate them"

"Thr-Three effects?" Crowler stammered somewhat shocked "I haven't seen a monster with three effects during my entire run as a professor"

"I guess there's a first time for everything there teach, Allow me to explain his effects" Holding up three of his fingers he lowered one " With the tribute of one token Godzilla gains 500 attack until the end of the battle phase" he put down a second finger " With the tribute of two tokens he can destroy a spell or trap card on the field" He lowered the last finger And with the tribute of three tokens he can destroy all monsters on the field with less attack than himself. Unfortunately i can only activate one of these effects per turn"

Crowler looked at the monster with disbelief "How have i never heard of this monster before?" he wondered

"I tribute my other construction token to have Godzilla gain 500 attack" Haru declared as his monster took one massive foot and slammed it down on the contruction truck.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla ATK:3000-3500

"And you know what that means" he grinned "the King's coming at you with a whole lot of firepower". As he said this the kaiju delivered a roundhouse tail swipe to its adversary, turning its stone adversary into a pile of stone debris.

C: 3000- 2500

Crowler shielded his eyes as the debris scattered around him. He looked down at his personal uniform and gasped at the layers upon layers of dust that now caked the bottom half. His face turned red feeling something like embarrassment mixed with pure unyielding rage. "How dare you sir, do you know how long it took me to clean this coat?"

"is there a reason I should care? We are in the middle of a duel after all"

"whether i'm in a duel or not i have to keep up your appearance, if i don't im no better than the common rabble such as yourself"

"I feel as if I should be offended" Haru scratched his head "whatever I guess, I set a facedown and call it a turn" he concluded.

"Before my draw phase I activate my trap card, Ancient Gear Reborn" crowler announced as his reverse card flipped face up, revealing a long mechanical appendage reaching up from the earth. "now once per turn when I control no monsters I can target a fallen ancient gear card in my graveyard, and it gets a 200 point power boost as well." His signature monster rose from the rubble behind him before letting out a shriek.

Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 3000-3200

"all right and now for my draw" he continued, catching the card that shot out of his duel vest.

"Hold up my continuous spell card gets another counter due to golems return" Haru pointed out as the counter count on his card appeared and went up 1.

" It doesn't matter, because I summon an old favorite of mine Ancient Gear Cannon". To the right of the professor rose a turret made of gears a orange sphere floated above it, seemingly the power source.

Ancient Gear Cannon/LV:8/ATK:500/DEF:500

"Oh boy" Haru groaned feeling the light of the turret take aim at him "this might be trouble."

"You can say that again, because my cannon has a nifty little effect. I can tribute it and deal you 500 points of damage, and it seals the use of your spells and traps until the end of the battle phase. So without further ado I tribute my cannon" the turret's barrels sprung to life a bright blue light beginning to build within, before firing directly at Haru. The light engulfed him and the rest of the arena, causing onlookers to cover their eyes.

H:1000 - 500

"Now that your monsters attack returned to normal I can do away with it with my reborn Golem, go Mechanized melee". The mechanical monstrosity drew back it's right fist before delivering an uppercut to its giant scaly opponent dissolving it into pixels

H:500-300

Haru didn't flinch this time as he took the damage, instead placing his fingers on his face down on his side of the field. "after I take the damage from your attack I activate my trap kaiju bone excavation" the card flipped face up revealing the decayed bones of godzilla deep beneath the ocean surrounded by divers. "I can now pay half my life points and summon a Kaiju Legend monster that was sent to my graveyard this turn.

H: 300- 150

With a mighty roar the king of monsters resurfaced behind Haru fixing Ancient Gear Golem with a dirty look.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla 3000/2500

"very well it seems you are still determined to progress with your feeble attempt at defeating me, proceed with your final turn."

"your friend seems to be in quite the pickle." Bastion pointed out his eyes moving to measure the reaction of Eiji.

"I think he likes it this way." Eiji replied "Dueling is like a fist fight for him, if his opponent does not give it their all against him, than he doesn't have any fun"

Syrus blinked looking down at the black haired boy "He doesn't seem like he's enjoying it too much"

"it's all in the eyes my friend, I've known him long enough to know what to look for.

Down on the field Haru put his fingers on his deck and took a deep breath. "I believe" he said to himself as he drew his next card. He smiled as he saw what it was, his deck had heard his call. " I activate the field spell card Kaiju Sighting: Tokyo Ruins" as he slapped the card into the field spell tray, around them a blazing inferno of broken buildings arose. " once per turn I can add a kaiju legend monster from my deck to my hand as long as it's level is less than or equal to the amount of cards with Kaiju in its name in my graveyard. There are 2 in my grave so I'll add the level 2 Kaiju Legend Minya to my hand" he revealed the card before adding it to his hand. "Now I'll summon him to his father's aid, come on out Minya" a small screech could be heard as a smaller reptilian creature appeared on Harus field. It's face was rather pudgy with googly eyes and little to no fangs inside it's mouth. The small creature flexed as if trying to show off for it a father, but was soon slapped over the head by the latter's tail.

Kaiju Legend Minya/LV:2/ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"You're summoning out a squeaky toy to fight me now?" Cowler deadpanned " You must have better standards in monsters."

"Hey don't diss him till you've seen him in action. Because like his father he has more than one effect. If a monster with Godzilla in its name is on the field he can activate one of these effects once per turn. 1. He can attack directly or 2. He can be treated as a token until the end phase. And since I have Kaiju Sighting: Oda Island still on the field with 2 counters meaning I have three tributes."

"You're planning on destroying my Golem with his three tribute effect? I hate to break it to you but his attack is higher than your lizard thus saving him from your effect. And even if you somehow managed to even up their attack my trap would just bring my Golem back after it's destroyed" Crowler pointed out.

"Normally that would be true, but with the two cards in my hand I have a sure path to victory. I activate the spell i just drew Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy your trap card." a vortex emerged beneath Crowler's trap card, shattering it into pieces. "Now onto the attack difference problem I activate the last card in my hand, Shrink. Now your monster's attack becomes half until the end of the turn, and you know what that means" As he said this the giant stone machine shrank down until it only came up to Godzilla's midriff.

Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 3200- 1600

"Sixteen hundred attack" Crowler gulped "That means that'"

"You're no longer protected from my monster's effect" Haru confirmed "I offer up Minya and the two counters on my spell card to use Godzilla's third effect. Go Atomic Breath Burning!" Godzillas dorsal plates began to light up starting from the ones on his tail until they reached the one on the back of his head, before it released a blue and white beam from its mouth that tore a hole in the now significantly shorter machine. Once again scattering it into giant stone chunks. "Now without anything defending you, I'm free to let loose the beast, sick em boy" pulling back his tail Godzilla sent it flying back once again at the blonde teacher crashing into the back wall.

C:2500-0

As the holograms disappeared Crowler sat slumped against the wall, dazed from the final attack. Haru wrapped his bandanna around his head before punching the air. He looked over at Crowler and smiled "Nice fight teach, try and give me your all next time." and with that he headed back out the door he had come from.

A few proctors made their way quickly to Crowlers side "are you ok professor?"

"Can someone get the plate of that bus?" He asked in a daze.

"I was trying to tell you sir before you decided to duel" the proctor from earlier said "there wasn't Just one Industrial illusions recommendation, there were two"

"Two?"

"You just faced the second, Haru Yoshida"

Crowler didn't respond to this however as he had passed out.

Up in the balcony two figures stood together observing the action below. "The new class has a few shining prospects this year" the first, a young blonde girl in a blue blazer, commented.

"Indeed I only hope my brother doesn't get destroyed by any of them" the second, a blue haired boy with spiky hair wearing a similar blazer, replied.

"I guess we will have to see" the girl said turning away with a flip of her long flowing hair.

"That we will" the boy nodded" that we will."

* * *

As Haru ascended the stairs he was stopped by a familiar figure in a grey student's uniform. "So you made it?" Eiji snorted "I'm surprised with your sleeping habits"

"Eh just because I like to enjoy life rather than being all prim and proper like you, doesn't mean I'll let you show me up" Haru replied stuck out his tongue.

"I see while your dueling has improved, your maturity hasn't changed" Eiji rolled his eyes.

Haru finished climbing the stairs and stood beside Eiji. "as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm glad to see you again"

Eiji closed his eyes and smiled "I missed you to Haru" he held out a hand offering a handshake, that Haru took willingly.

Behind each materialized a figure. Behind Haru was the reptilian figure of Godzilla, and behind Eiji a silver and red alien with a glowing light attached to his chest. "Me and my pals won't be shown up by you guys" Eiji said. Haru merely smiled

"Don't expect us to go easy on you, from this point on we are officially rivals" Haru replied.

 **Thank you for reading. Obviously I don't own the rights to Godzilla or any of his rubber suited foes, I wish I did though. Anyway if you have any suggestions, constructive critiques or just want to pitch some ideas for characters you can comment or send an email to Makeitshowy at gmail. there are three of us so one of us will get back to you soon. Thanks and see you next time -Gokai Red**


	2. Chapter 2: Clash of Ideals

Chapter 2: Clash of ideals: the land of light makes it's entrance

After a long helicopter ride coupled with Haru's constant snoring, Eiji was ready to get to his dorm and relax. He and his fellow examinees had been given a large brown package as soon as they entered the main campus. Syrus, Bastion, and Haru along with Eiji made their way to the corner of the classroom they had been led to.

"Well gents I say no hard feelings no matter what dorm we each get" Bastion said looking at the other boys

"Right" Eiji and Syrus agreed

Haru looked at him still bleary eyed from his nap, and snorted. The four boys ripped open their packages on the count of three, revealing four blazers, two red, one yellow and one blue.

"Bottom of the barrel" Syrus sighed putting his new slider red blazer on.

"Obelisk eh?" Eiji said somewhat surprised "I was fairly sure I only narrowly passed the written exam"

"looks like Someone has an eye on you" bastion said patting him on the shoulder " I'm in the Ra dorm, So I'll do my best to make sure we top together next semester"

Syrus looked at Haru who had been noticeably silent after seeing his blazer. "Looks like we're rooming together big guy" he laughed punching him playfully.

"I'm not wearing this" Haru growled "it would spoil the look i worked so hard to accomplish"

"Sorry my friend but dress code is mandatory" Bastion pointed out

"Well they will be making an exception in this case" Haru replied cracking his knuckles

"Don't go starting fights on your first day meathead" Eiji sighed "you'll get yourself expelled real quick"

A beam of electricity shot between Eiji and Haru's eyes as they glared at each other, causing their two companions to back away slowly. But before they could start to squabble the sound of the P.A. system chimed overhead.

"WOULD ALL OF THE NEW MEMBERS OF THEIR RESPECTIVE DORMS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THEIR DORM REPRESENTATIVES"

Eiji looked around finding a boy in a blue and white blazer standing in the corner on his phone, seemingly engulfed in whatever was on it. He had blonde short hair with a small swirl in the front, along with a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of his head.

"I think we need to head towards that group over there" Syrus pointed out as he and Haru looked over to see a large circle of red blazers forming around an older green haired boy in a red and white blazer.

Bastion nodded "and I'm with that girl over there". Between the two groups was a brunette in a yellow and white blazer surrounded only by a few other students.

"Let's meet up later after orientation and compare notes" Syrus suggested leaning closer to Eiji "I'll try to keep Haru out of trouble"

Eiji smiled and gave him a nod of thanks. The boys exchanged fist bumps before heading towards their respective groups.

As Eiji approached his representative, the boy looked up from his phone and smiled. "You must be Eiji, I've heard quite a few things"

"nothing bad I hope"

"No quite the opposite actually, you apparently delivered quite the show at the practical exams my friend. The names Leon by the way" the boys shook hands. Leon looked around "We can head out as soon as we get another student, she should be here any time."

"there's only two of us?" Eiji asked surprised

"You'd be surprised how common this is. Usually the only people who get into our dorm from the start are people from powerful families, or people with unique circumstances" Leon explained "You being part of the later group"

"I wonder why Haru didn't make it then"

"You mean the kid who beat Professor Crowler? Probably because the professor doesn't take kindly to losing"

"Oh yay, a teacher who has a superiority complex and a petty streak"

"And is the head of our dorm" Leon added

"shi…" before he could finish he found himself being knocked to the ground by what seemed to be a flying blue blur.

"s-s-sorry" Someone said

He looked up to see a tall bespectacled girl with her knees on his chest. She had shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes that Haru found himself engulfed in. She blushed and rolled off of him "I didn't see you there, I didn't mean to run into you"

"You must be Sarah" Leon laughed helping her up off the floor, giving Eiji a minute to regain his focus.

"yeah, pleasure to meet you sir" she bowed

"You can call me Leon, sir is a bit to formal for my tastes" Leon told her. He clapped his hands together "alright this seems like all I have to work with today, so let's get this tour on the road. He began walking up the stairs towards the entrance to the classroom Eiji and Sarah following closely behind. " As you probably guessed, you are currently in one of the main buildings classrooms" Leon began to explain "Classes will be Co-ed with the other dorms and will take place at least a couple times a day." as they exited the room he pointed to his left down the hallway. "If you head left out of the classroom you will eventually come to the card shop. Shipments come in monthly and, packs go by a first come first serve basis". He pointed to the right "Down that way is the other classrooms, and the stairs to the Chancellor's office, he operates by an open door policy and enjoys when his students stop in" he looked at the two of them, as if expecting questions but she he found none he continued on. A couple minutes later they exited the front door to the building, and Leon put his sunglasses on. "now as you can see the path splits up ahead. If you go right you'll end up at the slifer dorm and soon after the docks. We won't be going that way however because the two dorms you guys occupy are to the left"

"You said two dorms" Sarah asked "why does Obelisk have two Dorms?"

"One for the one for the girls of course" Leon replied somewhat surprised that the two had finally decided to speak up

"But the other Dorms have only one building" Eiji frowned "do they just split the buildings in half to prevent problems with mingling of the sexes?"

Leon laughed " yeah that's how it works, you'd be surprised the amount of shenanigans that happen do to the close proximity between them"

Sarah blushed at the thought but shook it off. Leon began to monologue about the architecture of the buildings, so Eiji decided this was the perfect opportunity to talk to his female companion.

"so I didn't see you at the entrance exams, did you get one of the scholarships?" He asked

Sarah shook her head "My parents are big in the Art world. I had a unique gift for duel monsters that they picked up on from a young age. They decided to pay my way into here so I could attempt to move into the pro circuit"

"Artists huh?" Eiji nodded "I'm surprised you're not interested in card design instead"

"Unfortunately, being artistic isn't genetic, I can barely draw a square" she smiled "how about you? From What I've heard from the new students whispering your entrance exam was quite the spectacle"

"My friend and I up until a few years ago lived in an orphanage. Then industrial Illusions held an open youth tournament for the children of the city"

"I remember hearing about that a while back" Sarah said "it was quite the spectacle"

"Yeah, Haru and I saw it as an opportunity to get out of our current situation and into a better one" Eiji nodded "So we entered with structure decks that the company provided. We both made it through the rounds with only a calls, and finally we met each other in the finals. For the last match The CEO of Industrial Illusions decided to grace the world with his presence"

"You met Maximillion Pegasus?" she asked wide eyed "that's amazing."

Eiji chuckled and continued his story. "After he introduced the two of us, he decided to stick around and watch. Our duel was long and drawn out but he saw something, let's say unique as we clashed"

"What was that?"

"He told us he saw two projections one of a silver and red giant, and the other of a great lizard clashing. Afterwards he offered to help us hone our talents, in exchange for testing out some cards he was developing. Needless to say we accepted without hesitation"

"Wow your story sure beats mine" she laughed "the top two of a Industrial Illusions tournament are attending with me."

"it's really no big deal, and Haru hates it when people expect more out of him because of it. So if you'd keep it on the down low I'd greatly appreciate it"

"My lips are sealed"

As they finished, they found Leon standing in front of a large blue mansion "Welcome boys and girls to the boys dorm"

Eiji whistled "They didn't skimp on the architecture did they?"

"What do you expect, it's named after the God card Kaiba used in the Battle City Tournament, he's not exactly subtle" Sarah smiled.

"Yeah…."

"careful what you say about the founder, children. Many people here hold him in high regard and would take offense" Leon moved towards the door "How about we get some lunch before we conclude the tour?"

There was an audible growling sound that came from Eiji's stomach. "Well It was a long helicopter ride" Sarah said

"Good I'll show you the best stuff and where to get it" Leon cheered pushing open one of the large double doors "After you my friends"

* * *

"So our dorm is essentially a shack." Haru groaned. "I figured since I won against that professor, I would at least have a decent room."

"It could be worse" Syrus pointed out.

"Never say that again, fate has a way of screwing with people who think that."

"Cheer up boys, you can only go up from here." Damian their guide chimed in putting an arm around each of the boy's shoulders.

"You're a little too touchy feely for my tastes" Haru told him pushing away his arm.

"Why are you so negative all the time?" Syrus asked "You're in the most prestigious Duel monsters academy in the world. We have four years to look forward to."

Haru bent down to look the blue haired boy in the eyes, causing Syrus to back up a bit. "You'll find I have quite a bit of issues kiddo it's best to get used to it"

Damian broke from the pack of red jackets and stood in the front, pulling a bag from pants pocket and held it aloft. "Listen up my future dorm mates, I'm about to hand out pairings for rooms. To answer your questions, yes it will be cramped and no you can not change roommates."

"Please don't let me get a room with the squirt" Haru muttered under his breath.

"Please, please, please don't let me end up with the meat head." Syrus prayed

One after another Damian called out three names and the students went up to their new form rooms. Much to the dismay of Haru and Syrus the likelihood of their pairing was growing.

"Syrus Truesdale and Haru Yoshida, you will be paired with a repeating 1st year"

"Shit" the boys seemed to say simultaneously looking at each other with great displeasure.

"Well come on" Haru groaned as the two headed up the stairs towards the balcony. They had been assigned the room in the middle, and Syrus made his way to the door first knocking three times. There was an audible thud as something fell to the floor followed by a short cry of pain then footsteps. The door opened just enough for its inhabitant to peer out "who are you?"

"Your new roommates apparently" Haru replied putting a hand on the door and pushing it open. The boy behind the door was rather odd looking, with his hair styled in the shape of ears and a large bulbous red nose.

"A Koala?" Syrus exclaimed taking a step back

"I'm not a Koala damn it, I'm Chumley Huffington" he growled clearly irritated by the comment

"Sup" Haru said moving past him and putting his bag at the foot of the bunk clearly not surprised. "You know squirt you shouldn't judge people by their appearances"

"Thank you" Chumley said moving back up to his spot on the top bunk.

"Oh great I got assigned to a dorm room with two weirdos" Syrus complained "Why couldn't I have been in the same dorm with Eiji?"

"If you think he's normal you're in for a rude awakening" Haru laughed sprawling out on the mattress. A look of discomfort quickly engulfed his face as he reached behind his head and pulled out a paper.

"A note?" Syrus asked

Haru opened the paper and scanned the contents his face going from an unamused look to one of pure glee. "It seems someone wants to throw down with me tonight" he crumpled up the paper and threw it to the blue haired boy. Syrus caught it and uncrumpled it.

"Your duel with Professor Crowler was nothing but a fluke, I bet I could beat you with little to no effort. If you're not scared meet me in the main campus arena tonight after dark" He read "from Chazz Princeton"

"Chazz Princeton?" Chumley asked "He's bad news my friend"

"Why is that?" Haru asked interested

"His brothers are big money in the business world, meaning he can afford the best the game has to offer" Chumley explained

"Oh so he's a hot shot that thinks money equals power eh? All the better reason for me to put him in his place"

"So you're going?" Syrus asked

"Damn straight" Haru replied "so that means I better get well rested beforehand, wake me up when it's 8" with that he closed his eyes and began to lightly snore.

"good grief already trouble on the first day" Syrus moaned

* * *

"This stuff is delicious" Eiji said finishing off his creme brulee

"I know right?" Sarah nodded "this place has everything."

"Being the top dorm means we can indulge in the finer things the world has to offer" Leon explained already on his third full plate "make sure you keep your grades up though if you want to keep it that way"

"You seem like a really easygoing guy" Eiji observed. "I hope everyone in this dorm is like that"

"I wouldn't expect that much" Leon turned in his chair and nodded towards the far end of the room were three Obelisks sat deep in conversation. The most prominent one had tall spiky hair "For example, that's Chazz Princeton. He's the wannabe Big Man on campus, he thinks that since his brothers are big shots in the business world he has the right to look down on others"

"Sounds like a jerk" Sarah grimaced.

"You can say that again" Eiji agreed watching the black haired Obelisk carefully. Chazz looked up from his group and the two locked gazes, the later giving Eiji a triumphant smirk before getting up from the table and making his way over to them.

"damn it, I was hoping to avoid any conflict the first day" Leon groaned turning back to his food and acting aloof.

"Showing the noobs around campus again? They seem to like giving you the boring jobs Leon " Chazz smirked taking a seat beside him.

"it's not that bad honestly"

Chazz looked at Eiji and Sarah with a grin "hello I'm Chazz Princeton the pleasures all yours I'm sure"

"nice to meet you I guess?" Sarah replied

Eiji looked at him coldly.

"Not a talker eh?" Chazz said looking him up and down " If I recall correctly your friends with that no good slacker that through some fluke beat professor Crowler"

"A fluke, how do you figure?" Eiji questioned

"Well it's the only way a nobody like that slacker could even hope to defeat one of the best duelists in the academy."

"That's quite the assumption" Eiji said bridging his fingers together in front of his face "I hope you have a way to back it up"

"As a matter of fact I do, I intend to beat down your friend tonight in a one on one duel in the arena to prove that he's not as good as he seems"

"The arena is off limits to students after 8" Leon informed him "your be breaking the rules"

"What's the problem with breaking the rules if we get rid of some unneeded baggage for this academy"

Eiji's fist clenched but was quickly covered by Sarah's palm. He looked at her and she gave him a look, telling him it wasn't worth it.

"You guys can come if you want" Chazz shrugged "it doesn't matter to me". He looked at Leon "and don't go squealing to the teachers on me, or i'll make sure your dreams of the pro leagues never come true" he got up gave the three a two fingered salute and walked back over to his table.

"That guy makes my blood boil" Eiji growled

"This is rather troublesome" Leon mused rubbing the bridge of his nose out of stress.

"He's rather full of himself that's for sure" Sarah nodded "from what you've told me about Haru I think he can bring him down a peg"

"Well now that we have something to look forward to tonight, perhaps we should get you to your rooms so you can get your stuff in order beforehand" Leon suggested. Sarah and Eiji nodded in agreement. "Alright let's go" he said heading towards the cafeteria doors.

Later that night Haru found himself walking through the main campus building with Syrus in tow. "Why did you decide to come again?" he asked.

"To keep you out of trouble. Someone has to be the responsible one around here" Syrus replied

"It's just a freaking duel, you're acting like I'm planning on robbing the place or something"

He said turning the corner to find the light on in the arena ahead. "Looks like the Prince decided to show up ahead of schedule." As the two walked in Haru noticed Chazz standing to his left atop the arena dueling field, behind him was a heavyset Obelisk boy and another with glasses.

"Glad you decided to show up slacker" Chazz sneered, noticing his adversary as he entered.

"I'm never one to back down from a challenge" Haru returned " I'm just surprised it took so little time"

"Do you know why I challenged you?" the black haired boy asked.

"Does it matter?"

"It does actually"

"So I assume you're going to tell me then" Haru sighed

"Damn straight slacker, I'm here because I refuse to believe that someone like you could beat Professor Crowler"

"Listen, are we going to duel or not? Talk is cheap in my opinion" Haru smirked "So are you all talk and no bite little doggy?"

Chazz scowled. "Fine let's get to it then"

"Wait" a voice interjected from behind Haru "I'll be your opponent". Emerging from the dark hallway behind him came Eiji with two fellow Obelisk's in tow.

"Always the buzzkill, aren't you Eiji?" Haru complained. "He challenged me not you so don't interfere"

Eiji moved past Haru flashing him a smirk as he made his way up to the platform. "No can do big guy, and I have had a disagreement of sorts thatch wish to settle"

"So you took offense to the comments I made earlier?" Chazz asked "fine I could use a warm up before the main course, we will truly determine if you belong in the same dorm as me"

"Well this has turned into a major disappointment" Haru huffed falling back onto one of the bleachers "You better not lose Eiji, you're only allowed to lose to me!"

"Those two have quite the interesting dynamic" Leon mused

"Probably all those years they spent together" Sarah nodded "they're kinda like siblings in a way"

"I don't see how Eiji is anything like that idiot" Syrus pouted

"Show him who's boss Chazz!" the heavyset Obelisk cheered

"Show them your skill!" the Obelisk with glasses added.

Eiji attached his duel disk to his arm and Chazz did the same. "Time to take out the trash" the Obelisk smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Eiji retorted

DUEL!

C:4000

E:4000

"The first turn's mine." Chazz declared drawing his first card "I summon Reborn Zombie in defense position" in a flash of light a decaying corpse with long grey hair covered in tattered grey sheets appeared before taking a knee.

Reborn zombie (1000/1600)

"Then I'll set a card and pass my turn. It's your move" Chazz concluded.

"Then I'll draw" Eiji nodded drawing his first card "I activate Terraforming from my hand, allowing me to search my deck for a field spell". Pulling his deck from the card slot he fanned out the cards, selected one of them and put the rest back. "I choose Ultra Base: Science Patrol HQ and activate it."

The arenas surroundings began to change as a large silver building complete with a landing pad and observation tower. On the observation tower was the symbol of a star atop a triangle.

"Ooh seems super high tech." Syrus said impressed.

"Meh, my monsters destroy buildings like this while their sleeping" Haru yawned.

"Ultra Base: Science Patrol HQ activates! Allowing me to add 1 level 4 or lower Ultra Vessel monster from deck to my hand once per turn. He fanned out his deck again before withdrawing a level 3 monster. "Come forth Ultra Vessel Shin Hayata." Appearing before him was a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black boots and a white collar. On the right lapel was the star symbol that decorated the base.

Ultra Vessel Shin Hayata (1500/1500)

"Hayata's ability allows me to look at your set card, go for it Hayata!" he commanded. Pulling out a blaster Hayata took aim at Chazz's set card before letting loose a beam of energy causing the card to flip face up.

"So you set Token Feastevil" Eiji nodded "a good card if you were dueling Haru and not me."

"You clever bastard!" Haru exclaimed "You would have gotten me real good with that."

"I'm confused, what does that trap do?" Syrus asked

Sarah cleared her throat "It would have destroyed Haru's tokens when he special summoned one and inflicted 300 damage for each one"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Leon nodded

Syrus began counting on his fingers "So not only would Haru have been down tributes for his monsters he would have taken at least 600 damage"

"Right. Looks like the Prince came prepared" Haru grinned "this gets me fired up"

"Anyway" Eiji said returning attention back to his turn " I'll end my turn with one face down, it's your move"

"Why did he summon a weaker monster and leave it defenseless? Now Chazz can tribute summon something and run over it" Sarah questioned

"It's how his deck works" Syrus explained "without giving to much away something happens when Ultra Vessels get destroyed."

"Then it's my turn" Chazz declared drawing another card. "I tribute Reborn Zombie to summon Mefist the Infernal General". With a puff of smoke the silver haired zombie disappeared now replaced by a black knight atop a horned steed. It held a large battle axe in its right gauntlet along with three sharp claws atop the gauntlet

Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700)

"Battle! Attack his puny science patroller with Underworld Cleave!" Chazz commanded as his monster reared up on its steed and began to charge. Delivering an upward swing the knight cut the man in the orange jumpsuit in half with little effort.

H: 4000- 3700

"and now his second ability activates allowing me to discard one card from your hand, the second from the left will do"

Eiji discarded the designated card, but pointed to the ground in front of him afterwards. "Hayata's ability activates!" Eiji declared "When he's destroyed I can special summon an Ultra Hero monster from my hand and equip him to it."

Eiji began to chant. "From the land of light comes a new hero to fight all that would harm the world, watch as Ultra Hero Ultraman makes his entrance!"

In a flash of light a lone figure reappeared on Eiji's field brandishing a pen like object. With a swish the figure disappeared and in its place stood a silver and red giant with golden eyes and a ridge on his head and going down his back, and on its chest was a bright blue light. It let out a triumphant "Cha!" as it took its fighting stance.

Ultra Hero Ultraman 2200/2000

"so Ultra Vessels are union monsters?" Sarah asked

"that's the way Eiji explained it to me on the chopper" Syrus nodded

"That names kinda redundant if you ask me" Haru yawned

"Quiet you" Syrus said slapping him over the head with a newspaper he pulled from nowhere.

"Ultra Hero? Never heard of them." Chazz shrugged "Doesn't looks too powerful to me."

"I assure you he's plenty powerful" Eiji retorted.

"I'll set a card and pass my turn."

"And now it's time for me to put his power to use" the Ultra Hero duelist declared drawing his next card. "Time to battle! Ultraman attacks you directly GO! Ultra Slash!"

"You must be dumber than you look, I still have a monster on the field to defend me so you can't attack directly" Chazz sneered.

"But you're wrong about that, I activated his effect to halve his attack and go in for the direct hit."

The silver giant moved his left hand in a circular motion creating a buzzsaw of pure energy that he then flung at Chazz.

C: 4000-2900

"But that's not all. When Ultraman is equipped with a Ultra Vessel monster he can destroy one monster on the field after he deals direct damage. Specium Ray that sucker!" he continued as the Ultra crossed his arms in the shape of a plus sign, shooting a beam of energy from his vertical hand and destroying Chazz's monster.

"I activate the trap card Chthonian Blast!" Chazz declared as his trap card flipped face up revealing an explosion of rocks. "When a face up monster I control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can destroy your lowest attack monster, then we both take damage equal to half its attack!"

A plume of fire shot forth from the trap card and engulfed ultraman and Eiji.

C: 2900- 1800

H: 3700- 2600

"He inflicted damage to himself?" Sarah asked somewhat shocked "What does he stand to gain from that?"

"It's all to get Eiji s monster off the field before his next turn." Leon explained "Rather clever if you think about it."

"And now that your monsters gone I can finish you off next turn" The Obelisk laughed.

"You would think," Eiji replied as the smoke cleared "but I would check again."

To Chazz's surprise the large silver Alien stood undamaged from his trap with a triumphant "Cha!".

"But it shouldn't have been able to survive that!"

"But it did through the effect of Ultra Vessel Hayata. It can negate the destruction of an Ultra Hero by destroying itself while it's equipped. Unfortunately when an ultra hero doesn't have a vessel equipped to it, it's shuffled back into the deck during the current end phase.". The buzzer on the giant's chest began to beep and flash red.

"So it really doesn't matter that it was saved from death" Chazz laughed "What a terrible drawback"

"Power comes at a price," Eiji shrugged "I'll have to cope for now. I end my turn". As he inserted Ultraman back into his deck the giant of light flew upward and out of sight.

"I'll start mine then. I activate the spell monster reborn allowing me to revive Mefist the infernal General!" as he said this the black knight reappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mefist the infernal General (1800/1700)

"And I'll equip him with the Axe of fools," he continued "giving him a 1000 point power boost." a long silver axe appeared in the knights right hand and imbued its user with a red aura.

Mefist the Infernal General (1800- 2800)

"Chazz is going for the finishing blow" Syrus exclaimed "I guess it's over."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Haru told him "He's been sitting on that card in his back row since his first turn."

"Go and deal the final Blow Mefist! Foolish Underworld Cleave!" Chazz commanded as the black knight charged yet again this time at Eiji.

"Not so fast I activate the trap Half or Nothing!" Eiji declared as his trapped flipped face up. The field darkened as a yellow creature in red and blue robes appeared wielding a woodcutter's axe and a golden axe.

"Now you get to choose if you want to half your monster's attack or end the battle phase."

"I choose to half my monsters attack" Chazz growled.

Mefist the Infernal General (2800- 1400)

The armored fiend continued it's dash towards Eiji slicing him with its new axe before returning to its side if the field.

H:2600- 1200

"Damn you just won't stay down do you?" Chazz said getting frustrated

"Why would I? I have to bring you down a couple pegs" the Ultra duelist replied.

"Whatever, my turns over"

As Eiji drew his next card he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. "Someone's coming" he said looking towards the door.

"Yeah you guys aren't exactly quiet" Someone said emerging from the bleachers behind Syrus and the others. As the person walked into view Leon's eyes lit up in recognition "Alexis?"

"Hello Leon, I see you're letting the new people get in trouble on their first day."

"I didn't have a choice" Leon told her .

Alexis pushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear before putting her hands on he waist. "You all had better get out of here before the faculty catches up with us, who knows what they'll do to you"

"I guess we will have to postpone the conclusion of this duel for another day" Eiji said turning to look at Chazz, only to find nobody.

"He already ran for it" Alexis sighed.

"Well shit what are we waiting for?" Haru asked looking at the approaching flashlight beams that danced across the hallway wall. The group bolted towards the door with Eiji bringing up the rear.

* * *

After a few close calls the group found their way to the grounds outside the blue dorm and stopped to catch their breath.

"That was a close one" Leon said catching his breath.

"You can say that again" Sarah nodded collapsing to the ground.

"Thanks for the heads up Alexis" the Kaiju duelist said "without you it might have been too late."

"It's no big deal" the Obelisk girl told him "I'm just disappointed I didn't get to see the conclusion to the duel."

Eiji found himself looking at the card he drew.

"Ultra Hero Zoffy huh?" Haru asked looking over his shoulder "It's a pity he didn't get to make first appearance. We had some good duels between him and Godzilla"

Eiji smirked "That we did my friend"

"Listen," he said putting his arm around his friend "you shouldn't feel the need to defend my honor. I can do that by myself". He punched him lightly on the the shoulder "I appreciate the thought though."

Syrus frowned "This seems incredibly out of character for him, is he ok?"

"Shhh" Sarah said putting a finger to her mouth "You'll ruin the moment."

"I guess" Eiji smiled "I'll let you fight your own battles going forward instead of treating you like my kid brother."

"There you go ruining the moment again" Haru groaned "do you really have to bring our past up every time we have a touching moment. Who wants to hear about that anyway?"

"I do" Leon said

"Me too" Sarah chimed in.

"I wouldn't mind" Alexis agreed.

"I'm just going to go home" Haru sighed as he started walking.

There was a round of laughter before Syrus followed his companion leaving the four Obelisk students by themselves.

"Well gang I call that enough problems for one day" Leon yawned. "I think it's time you and I follow suit and hit the hay Eiji."

Eiji nodded "See you girls tomorrow" as they headed inside their dorm.

"It seems like you befriended quite the interesting group" Alexis observed.

Sarah laughed at that " want to walk home together?"

"why not?" she agreed

 **Red: and that's chapter 2. Thanks for all the support on chapter 1 we really appreciate it. I'd like to take some time to address some questions asked in the comments after every chapter to show that we do indeed read them. So without further ado here we go.**

 **Q: Will Haru use Kaiju outside of the Toho monsterverse?**

 **A: I was planning on introducing a character halfway through the first season that would use non Toho Kaiju. I'll do my best to include all of them as soon as I've seen the movies they star in.**

 **Q: Will Eiji use the Kaiju from Ultraman?**

 **A: Eventually Eiji will gain access to the Ultra kaiju that have a more iconic role in the series as a whole. Gomora, Eleking, Red King and ultra sevens capsule monsters are the ones that come to mind at this time. I have plans for Eiji gaining access to the 2013- present ultra heros sometime during season 2.**

 **Q: Will Megazords make an appearance**

 **A: silver and I have determined that we should save Megazords until we have made a decent amount of progress on this story, so look forward to a new character with that kind of deck sometime in season 2**

 **Q: Will we be using elements from the use comics in this story?**

 **A: So far I've only read the first half of rulers of earth but have made plans to finish it as soon as I can**

 **Q: Will Zilla be appearing as well as other characters from the series?**

 **A: Zilla was adopted by Toho into the Kaiju universe during the Movie Godzilla Mothra and King Ghidorah Giant Monsters all out attack (my favorite movie) so I count her as a Toho kaiju and she will appear eventually. As for other characters in the series there will be references to them in Haru's deck but I don't think they will be making character appearances outside of it. This may change sometime in the future but at the moment that's what I'm going with.**

 **Q: Am I aware that there is a Kaiju archetype in the actual game**

 **A:Yes I play the game, and am well aware of the tribute your opponent's monster archetype (wish it was a lot better than it turned out to be)**

 **Before I go I'd like to make a shout out. Haruo Nakajima, Haru's namesake and the first suit actor to play godzilla passed away last Monday August 7th 2017 he was 88. He played the iconic monster in 12 films and portrayed other kaiju that frequently entertained me during my childhood. I'm dedicating this chapter to him and all the amazing work he did for the giant monster genre. We will miss you dearly once again thank you.**

 **As always you can leave your comments ideas and reviews down below or email us at Makeitshowy at gmail .com. I'll see you next week -Red**


	3. Chapter 3:Love notes and lobster tails

Chapter 3: Love Notes and Lobster Tails

"Monster cards can be split into 7 categories normal, effect, fusion, ritual, union, gemini and token. Spells on the other hand can be split into 6 categories including equip, ritual, continuous, quick play, normal, and field spells" Alexis explained.

"Very good Alexis I would expect no less from one of my prized students, you may sit down now." Crowler said with a proud smile on his face.

The Obelisk girl nodded before taking a seat "Thank you Doctor Crowler"

"Now let's see if someone can tell me what the types of traps are". His eyes moved across each row of Obelisk students before making their way over to the slifer students. Sitting in the bottom row in the middle seats were Syrus and Haru, the latter leaning back in his chair with a large snot bubble protruding from his nose.

' _He fell asleep again, in my class of all places'_ Crowler thought as he made his way over to the sleeping slifer ' _Time to embarrass him in front of his fellow students'_. Crowler slammed his hands onto the desk in front of Haru causing him to almost topple over in his chair.

"What time is it?" he asked bleary eyed "I told you to stop waking me up early Syrus"

"You're sleeping in my class again Mr. Yoshida and I don't appreciate it. Perhaps you would like to tell the class what kinds of traps exist in the game of duel monsters?"

Haru shrugged and stood up " From top to bottom theirs counter, normal and continuous. Piece of cake"

Crowlers eyes widened shocked by the boys correct answer ' _Was he actually paying attention? No it wasn't possible it must be circumstantial._ ' he shook his head. "Very well Mr. Yoshida you can sit down"

Haru flashed him a toothy grin before returning to his seat in victory.

"How about you " crowler said changing his target "Can you tell me what a field spell is used for?"

Syrus shot out of his chair "Um a field spell is a card….. that does things to other things and activates when certain stuff happens"

"Anyone in pre duel school would know this you slifer slacker!" an obelisk mocked from the back row

The Obelisks and Ras began to laugh at syrus who had turned bright red out of embarrassment.

"Sit down that's quite enough. Can anyone else answer the question? Preferably someone not wearing red."

"Careful there teach, you cant be insulting everyone in slifer, I answered your question with 100 percent accuracy" Haru pointed out. "And let's not forget I beat you in my entrance exams"

Crowler began to chew on his handkerchief in frustration. ' _I will not tolerate this slifer making a fool of me any longer it's time to see to his expulsion personally!'_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

Later on that day the two Slifers found themselves in their last class of the day taught by the slifer headmaster. A middle aged man with long black hair and glasses.

"Good afternoon students as most of you may know I am Professor Lyman Banner. I specialize in the lesser known dueling strategies that have graced the game of duel monsters since its founding. Some of the things I may cover in this class may seem unnatural to the common duelist…."

Syrus sighed as he watched Haru sleep. He was still surprised by how little it took for the boy to nod off. Clearly bored he began prodding the boy with his pencil.

Suddenly Haru flinched and jumped out of his seat with a yelp.

Syrus noticed something brown currently holding a death grip to his roommates left leg.

"I see you found Pharaoh" Banner smiled watching the boy dance about "I was starting to worry that he'd gotten lost"

"I'd be very appreciative if you could remove your cat from my freaking kneecap!" Haru yelled limping over to the teachers desk.

Banner leaned over and lightly scratched behind the brown tabby's ear making it lose its grip on the slifer's leg. The cat then looked up at its former host before jumping up into the teacher's lap.

"I hate cats" Haru grumbled as he made his way back to his seat keeping an eye out behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. As he sat down he saw Syrus smiling at him smugly.

"You think that's karma for sleeping through crowlers class?" he asked

"First, I don't believe in Karma" Haru glared at him "and second, if it did exist, I doubt it would ever side with that lipstick wearing bozo."

"Yeah you're probably right" Syrus laughed. "While I'm at it I should probably thank you for sticking up for me back there"

"It's no big deal, I'm just getting tired of the better-than-thou bullshit that comes out of the blue dorm. Crowler being a prime example of this schools elitist attitude" Haru ranted.

"Better get used to it buddy we're here for the long haul" Syrus told him

* * *

Meanwhile in at the other side of the building, Crowler paced his office a clear look of frustration etched across his face. "I know that Slifer Slacker was sent to us by Pegasus himself, but I can't for the life of me see why." he huffed, sitting down behind his desk.

"Eiji has settled into duel academy quite nicely and hasn't gotten in trouble even once. His delinquent friend however seems to be the exact opposite"

He unfurled a piece of paper full of complaints from members of the blue dorm and began to read.

 **Dear Professor Crowler I would like to submit a complaint about Haru Yoshida. While a few of my friends and myself were showing a freshmen obelisk around campus the brute decided to intercede and challenge us to a round of fisticuffs. We obviously declined but he insisted to the point that we had to leave the premises. Please do something about this ruffian before he seriously injures one of our fellow blues.**

 **Sincerely, Walter Cunningham.**

Crowler glared out the window "I can't have him bothering my prize students and showing me up in class for any longer. Perhaps if I hurry up the process of expulsion Pegasus will send us someone more worthy of using Mr. Yoshida's deck."

The obelisk headmaster continued to think for several more minutes before a rather large grin crept across his face. "I just had a brilliant idea" he sung pulling a piece of paper from a drawer on his desk and beginning to write. After a few minutes of writing he sat back to admire his handiwork "Crowler you genius, nobody could resist a letter like this, much less a teenage boy". He pulled a container of lipstick from his blazer pocket and began applying it. He then folded up the paper put and put it in an envelope. "and for the final touch" he said sealing the envelope with a kiss leaving red lipstick across the back. "He will never see it coming"

* * *

Haru scratched at his collar with an irritated look on his face. Gym class had just started and he along with the other Slifers and a few Ras were dressed in skin tight track suits with the Duel academy insignia embroidered onto the chest. "Is it me or are these uniforms really freakin tight?" he asked Damian.

The green haired boy smirked "Not really, you're just abnormally large compared to the normal people that usually wear them."

Haru squinted his eyes. "Are you making fun of me?

"Not at all" Damian said waving it off. The green haired boy looked around for a minute before letting out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong chuckles?" Haru asked "I don't think I've ever seen your face in anything other than a smile."

"Your little blue haired friend seems to be running late." Damian replied "Doesn't exactly look good for the rest of us if he's late"

"Don't worry the teacher isn't Crowler" Haru shuddered at the thought of the professor in a jumpsuit "I'm sure she won't be to hard on him"

"I suppose you're right, is one of the better teachers on campus"

"Alright students my Name is Fonda Fontaine and i'll be your physical education teacher for this semester." the teacher said stepping in front of the students. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown with a longer strand protruding from the front in front of her right eye.

"She's… unnaturally peppy for a teacher" Haru said dumbfounded.

"Yeah…. Nobody's ever been able to explain it." Damien whispered "Closest thing to an answer we came up with was too much caffeine"

* * *

Pushing open the door Crowler made sure the coast was clear before creeping into the boy's locker room. "Now to plant the bait where Haru is sure to find it." he whispered to himself as he threw open one locker after after another before finally finding Haru's boots at the bottom of the fifth locker. "Jackpot." he giggled pulling the letter from his blazer and placing it on top. Closing the locker Crowler began to creep towards the door but froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking around the room for a hiding spot, crowler elected to dive behind the farthest row of lockers from the doors.

"I can't believe how big this place is" Syrus gasped busting through the door.

"15 minutes late" he said checking his watch "today is just not my day". Opening the door to his locker Syrus sighed as he noticed Haru had left his boots in his locker again. But then his eyes seemed to lock on the bright white envelope with a lipstick mark on it "That isn't Haru's did someone leave a note for me?" he moved past the closest line of lockers and began to read:

 **From the moment I first saw you i've been in love with you. Meet me behind the girls dorm tonight. Endearingly, Alexxys Rhodes**

Syrus seemed to lose all balance for a minute as he almost fell backward "Alexis? In love with me? Oh this whole experience just became totally worth it." in his head he imagined frolocking in a field of flowers with Alexis.

"Syrus!" she cried running towards him

"Alexis" he cried back

They met in the center of the field and interlocked hands "I want you to be all mine syrus" Alexis told him

"Oh i'm all yours" Syrus said coming back to reality. As he had been daydreaming Crowler managed to creep his way out the door. Straightening his blazer the Obelisk teacher began walking back towards his office. "While my letter didn't in fact end up in the hands of its original target perhaps I should still see this through. After all Syrus is another slacker i wouldn't mind letting go." he said to himself.

* * *

"Alright I'm off to take a shower" Haru announced throwing a towel over his shoulder and heading towards the door "Chumley you're in charge"

Syrus frowned. "Who made you leader of this dorm? I know didn't"

Chumley peeked his head down from the top bunk "We made a decision without you."

"Of course you did" Syrus deadpanned

Haru shrugged "It would have been two against one anyway" he did a two finger salute and headed out the door.

As soon as he left Syrus pulled a flashlight from beneath his pillow an excited expression creeping across his face. "What are you up to?" Chumley asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going for a walk" Syrus smiled

"While it's dark out?"

"Why not? Everyone's either asleep or in their dorm. I'll have time to myself for once without the two of you."

"Sounds fishy to me." the Slifer shook his head "Why are you going after Haru left? That seems rather odd"

"Because I didn't want the two of you questioning my motives" Syrus grumbled. He got up from his bed and made his way towards the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so, so don't wait up"

Chumley rolled his eyes and rolled over to face the wall "Whatever".

Exiting the dorm the blue haired boy practically skipped down the steps to the first floor, a dreamy look on his face "I'm coming Alexis, the man of your dreams is on his way".

* * *

With a click the lock on the gates to the girls dorm slid off, and Crowler pushed his way inside. Now wearing a black bodysuit the teacher slid into the bushes just beyond the gates.

"Can you believe what that Haru kid said to professor crowler in class today?" a female voice huffed from the bath house up ahead. "The nerve of some people, right Alexis?" another said.

"Don't worry my students that slifer slacker won't be troubling you any longer after tonight" Crowler laughed.

"I mean the professor was unfairly lumping every member of the dorm into one group" Alexis said

Crowler was dumbfounded. One of his prize students defending the worst member of the red dorm? Inconceivable! He shook it off "Now now, she's probably just delirious from the bath's fumes". He pulled a camera seemingly out of nowhere and looked at it with glee. "When that slifer walks through those gates because of my note I'll catch him red handed with a snapshot. Then I'll have clear proof of him violating campus policy and the chancellor will have to expel him". Paddle strokes could be heard in the distance as a small row boat made its way across the lake. Crowler squealed with glee as he readied his camera "Like taking candy from a baby". His head popped out of the bush as syrus ran through the gates, ready to take his picture. There was a flash from the camera and crowler flinched.

Syrus turned towards the flash "Hello? Is someone there?"

Crowler ducked down into the bush again covering his mouth.

Syrus inched toward the sound looking around as he went "Where did that flash come from"

"Did you just see a flash?" one of the female voices on the bathhouse asked.

"Are you sure it's not lightning?" the other asked

"Come on Mindy it's not even raining" Alexis said "and usually there would be a boom afterwards"

"I suppose you're right but shouldn't we go check it out?" Mindy asked.

"I hope it's not one if the boys again, they'll try anything to catch a peek at us bathing" the other voice said. There was the sound of splashing followed by audible silence. A few minutes later the beam of a flashlight swept across the grounds "Alright you little freaks come out we know you're there".

A black haired girl with shoulder length black hair stepped out of the bath followed by a brunette with puffy hair and Alexis.

Syrus turned around forgetting about the flash of light just as the flashlight beam swept over him "Hi Alexis"

Alexis raised an eyebrow "Syrus? Why are you near the girls dorm?"

"you know this kid Alexis?" Mindy asked looking at her friend somewhat surprised.

"He's zane's younger brother" Alexis explained "he got in with the recent class"

"I don't see how he's anything like zane. He doesn't have the looks, and he's in slifer so he doesn't have the skills either" the brunette said.

"ne nice Jasmine" Alexis shook her head "why are you here Syrus?"

"i got your letter during gym class today, it said to meet you here" Syrus explained

"What letter?" Alexis asked "I didn't write any letter"

Syrus ruffled through his pockets but found nothing "Damn it I left it back at the room"

"I'm starting to think he's full of it" Jasmine said stepping towards him. "Next you're going to tell us it was a love letter or something"

"well…." Syrus said awkwardly.

"Oh my god he thinks you sent him a love letter." Mindy began to laugh, Jasmine following suit soon after. A light flicked on in the ground floor window of the dorm causing alexis to shush her companions. A minute later appeared on the outer part of the bath looking around before finally recognizing the her students.

"Is something wrong girls?" She asked walking towards them.

In a quick act of thinking Alexis stood in front of the slifer boy while Mindy and Jasmine kept him out of view. "Nothing's wrong " Alexis laughed "Mindy just thought it would be nice to go for a stroll".

Ms. Fontaine nodded "Ok girls just make sure to keep your voices down, some of us are trying to sleep."

Mindy nodded "Sorry Ms. Fontaine, I'll remember to keep my voice down"

The teacher smiled before disappearing into the building once again. "That was close" Alexis let out a breath of relief.

"Why did you save me?" Syrus asked confused.

"Thats a good question." Mindy and Jasmine said in unison "Why did we save the little pervert?"

"Because I'm going to take advantage of the situation instead" Alexis explained "I'm going to use him as bait to lure in the bigger fish."

"Bigger fish?" syrus asked

"She means your meathead friend Haru" Mindy explained.

"Then you can teach him to respect the blue dorm" Jasmine added

"Pretty much." Alexis nodded "Bind his legs and wrists, we can't have our leverage getting away now can we"

Jasmine pulled out a thing of rope, causing her friends to narrow their eyes. "Why do you randomly have a piece of rope in your jacket?" Syrus asked equally as confused.

"It's a long story, one that I'm not willing to get into at the moment" Jasmine said evading the question.

"You guys are weird" Syrus said.

"oh shut up peeper" Mindy said slapping him upside the head

* * *

"I'm back. Syrus the shower is yours." Haru said pushing open the door to their room while drying his hair with a towel. He stopped and looked at his bunkmate's vacant bed. "Where did the little squirt go?" he asked.

"he left about a minute after you hit the showers." Chumley told him "He had a shit eating grin on his face too."

"Oh really? Did he say where he was going?"

"For a walk i believe. He also said something about the two of us questioning his motives"

Haru moved over to Syrus' bed and examined it for a minute before noticing something protruding from beneath his pillow. He pulled out an envelope and showed it to Chumley "Recognize this?".

"Nope, though the lipstick on the envelope leads me to believe it may have something to do with why" the other slifer replied.

"My sentiments exactly" Haru said pulling out the letter and starting to read it. "It's a love letter addressed to me" he explained handing it to his companion "with a few red flags".

"Spelling's dreadful" Chumley pointed out

"Do you think our little blue haired friend failed to see who it was addressed to?" Haru asked "and decided to go meet up with Alexis in person?"

"That wouldn't shock me" chumley nodded "seems like something he would do".

Haru's P.D.A. pinged, signifying the arrival of a new message. The Kaiju duelist raised an eyebrow as he fished it from his pocket.

 **We have your little blue haired friend. If you want to see him again meet me at the pier next to the girls dorm in twenty minutes for a duel. -Alexis**

Haru sighed "Well that answers that"

"Ransom note?" Chumley asked

"Ransom note" Haru confirmed. "Alexis wants me to meet her near the blue dorm to duel". He grinned "I would have gone even if Syrus wasn't involved, you coming with?"

"Nah, I had to much grilled cheese sandwiches today, thanks for the offer though." the slifer said rolling over to face the wall "have fun".

"Oh I will" he assured throwing his blazer over his shoulders in a makeshift cape "I' 'll be back before sunrise"

* * *

Crowler's eye began to twitch as he repositioned himself once again in the bush. He had been there for about a half an hour now waiting for the girls to look away at some point but to no avail.

"It's been half an hour Alexis, I'm tired" Jasmine whined, sitting behind her friend on the stairs to the baths "Are you sure he's coming?"

Alexis sighed "If you don't want to be here go inside, Mindy can watch Syrus while we wait. I know Haru is never one to back down from a challenge"

Crowler fished his camera out of his bodysuit and smiled "At least they did me a favor and got that other idiot to come to. Now I can get two birds with one stone."

Once again the teacher heard the splashing of oars as another rowboat came into dock at the pier.

"What did I tell you?" Alexis asked somewhat smug

"Fine, you were right" Jasmine said

"She usually is" Mindy giggled

Haru walked through the gates, stopping for a minute as he noticed the broken lock and chain on the ground outside and another time as he passed by the currently occupied bush. He sniffed the air for a moment then glared at the bush causing crowler to sweat profusely. The boy shook his head and continued towards the girls. ' _If i could just get a picture without someone noticing me..'_ the obelisk teacher thought.

"So you decided to show up" Alexis smiled.

"Was there any doubt?" Haru asked

"One of my friends had her doubts, but I knew you would arrive."

Haru peered around her to see his roommate bound and gagged on the stairs next to Jasmine. "Looks like you had a rough night there syrus, the girls get a little too rough with you?"

"We caught him attempting to peep on us while we were bathing" Jasmine pointed out as she removed the gag from the Slifer's mouth.

"Oh come on Syrus I thought to you were better than that" Haru said in a mock disappointed tone.

"It's all a big misunderstanding!" Syrus exclaimed "I was set up!"

Haru pulled a letter from his jacket pocket and waved it "Yeah i know, you're not exactly good at hiding things buddy."

"So that's the love letter he was going on about" Alexis said holding out a hand "May I see?"

"Have at it" he said tossing it to her.

As she read the letter a puzzled look came across her face "This is not my handwriting, and it's addressed to you"

"Not to mention whoever wrote it spelled your name wrong, unless you spell your name with two x's and a y" Haru pointed out.

"I don't think anyone spells it like that" Alexis nodded

"So this was all for nothing?" Syrus asked disappointed

"Sure was kiddo, you went and got yourself in trouble for nothing less than a poorly written fake love letter"

"It was not poorly written" Crowler blustered from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Haru asked turning to look back at the gate "sounded like someone talking"

"I didn't hear anything" Mindy said

"me neither" the other girls confirmed

"Whatever" Haru shook his head "So what do you say we get down to what you brought me here for?"

Alexis smiled "I knew you couldn't resist"

"Just don't go disappointing me"

"I have a request for our location if that's ok with you" the obelisk girl said "we should do this farther away from the dorm as to not wake anyone else up, how does a duel on the water sound to you?"

"Can't say i've ever done it before." Haru shrugged "Sounds interesting. I assume your companions will be coming along, so girls in one boat guys in another?"

"sounds like a plan" Alexis nodded.

* * *

Crowler watched as his five students rowed out to the middle of the lake. He then remembered that he had forgotten something. "I forgot to get the other picture, stupid stupid" he said tapping himself on the forehead. "Good thing this bodysuit is water proof" he moved toward the water tool a deep breath and dove in.

"Alright let's discuss terms" Haru said turning his boat around to face the girls. Syrus had been put in an upward sitting position with his arms and legs still bound.

"Allright, if you win you get off scot free and go home without consequences" Alexis told him "but if I win we report you both to the faculty for peeping, sound fair?"

"Don't I get any say in the matter?" Syrus whined

"you lost that right when you snuck out without telling me" Haru growled before turning back to Alexis "Sounds good to me". He hooked his black duel disk to his arm and Alexis followed suit.

DUEL!

A:4000

H:4000

"Ladies first" Alexis declared adding her sixth card to her hand. "i activate the spell Unexpected Dai allowing me to special summon a level 4 or lower normal monster from my deck as long as I control no monsters" a card depicting a warrior with large muscles within a sphere of electricity revealed itself. "i choose Blade Skater" she said pulling the card from her deck and placing it on the field. In a flash of light a grey skinned bald woman with two blades attached to the outsides of her arms appeared seemingly skating on the water.

(Level 4 1400/1500)

"and for my normal summon I call Etoile Cyber to my field" in another flash of light a red haired ballerina in an orange leotard spun then struck a pose.

(Level 41200/1600)

"So elegant" Mindy praised

"Go get 'em Alexis!" Jasmine cheered

"I'll place a face down and call it a turn"

"Alright my turn" Haru smiled as he drew his sixth card. "I'll follow your example and activate a spell card, Captives of the Red Bamboo" his spell flipped up to reveal three men in grey uniforms pointing assault weapons at native people dressed clothes made of plants. "Now I can summon a Token for each monster you control, so I summon two of them in defense mode." Two natives one man and one woman appeared in front of him, each clad in in clothes made of leaves.

2× Native token (500/500)

"Now I normal summon Kaiju Legend condor to the field in attack position" out of a cluster of feathers a giant brown bird appeared before landing in a monster zone next to one of the natives.

Kaiju Legend Condor level 4 (1900/1500)

"While Condor is on the field my tokens cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects" he explained.

"I thought you didn't have any monsters that were below level four besides Minya" Syrus said looking at the monster.

"I'm full of surprises" Haru told him

"Time to battle!" he declared "Condor attacks Etoile Cyber, go spyral swoop!" The brown bird took to the air once again, spinning as it aimed for the red haired ballerina.

"I activate my trap card! Double Passe!" Alexis shouted revealing her facedown.

"Double what now?" the boys said in unison.

"When you attack one of my monsters I can change it to a direct attack" condor seemed to phase through the ballerina and instead delivered a peck of its beak to her duel disk.

A:4000- 2100

"but that's just the start, after your attack Etoile Cyber can now attack you directly" the ballerina jumped over the retreating condor and delivered a graceful kick to Haru's duel disk "but i forgot to mention Etoile Cyber gains 500 attack until the end phase when she attacks directly"

H: 4000- 2300

"Pretty impressive huh?" Alexis smiled

"Impressive? I think I'm in love" Haru grinned.

"If my hands weren't bound I'd facepalm right now." Syrus deadpanned "That was horrible"

"As much as it pains me the perv is right" Jasmine agreed.

"Thats sweet, but i'm still going to have to crush you" Alexis said ignoring Jasmine and Syrus.

"I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn"

Alexis drew her next card and smiled "Let's kick this up a notch. I play polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber" she declared as a vortex appeared overhead. Her two monsters rose up into the air before being sucked into the vortex. "Elegant warrior who awes even her enemies, grace us with your presence and strike all that oppose you. I fusion summon Cyber Blader in attack mode". Out of the vortex strolled a thin woman wearing a red visor. She had long blue hair and patches of purple and red armor scattered across her body, as well as dome ice skates and a clear tutu.

Cyber Blader (level 7 2100/800)

"Very nice." Haru clapped "Haven't seen a fusion summon in a long time"

"Thanks for the compliment" Alexis returned "but I'm not done yet, when you control exactly three monsters i can negate all spell , trap and monster effects on the field.

Haru turned to see his Condor shudder as a wave if yellow light washed over it.

"Now I could attack your tokens if I wanted to, but at this time your condor seems like a bigger threat, so I'm going to remove him it from the picture. Blade Skater attacks your condor with Whirlwind Rage!. The fusion monster began to spin rapidly skating towards the giant bird before cutting it into millions of tiny pieces.

H: 2300 - 2100

"And it's all tied up." Jasmine said high fiving Mindy "That's our girl!"

"Now that there's only two monsters on the field Cyber Blader's attack doubles!" Alexis declared

Cyber Blader (2100-4200)

Haru whistled clearly impressed "You're just full of surprises"

"Stop flirting with the enemy Haru eyes on the prize" Syrus coached

"Come on, it's no fun without witty banter" Hari complained

"I'll set a card and pass my turn" the obelisk girl said as a card appeared in front of her before disappearing from view.

"My turn" the kaiju duelist nodded drawing his next card "i activate my trap, Red Bamboo Countermeasures". The card depicted an armada of battleships spreading a yellow liquid around a giant red claw that was poking out of the water. "Now by banishing a Kaiju Legend monster from my graveyard i can summon a Kaiju Legend with one less tribute". He took Condor out of the graveyard and placed it in the deck box he kept on his belt. "This looks like the proper place for the debut of a classic monster." he smiled "Watch as crimson claws bring horror from the deep to lay waste to all that oppose the Red Bamboo. I summon Kaiju Legend Ebirah!" with a great splash a giant red claw emerged from the lake's depths causing the water beneath them to shudder. A pair of beady black eyes emerged soon after along with the long red torso of a lobster

Kaiju Legend Ebirah (level 6 2300/2500)

"Ewww" Jasmine complained

"Why do all your monsters have to be so revolting?" Mindy said.

"I didn't think Minya was too bad looking, maybe goofy is a better word." Haru mused. He shook his head "Normally I would have to tribute one of my monsters to summon Ebirah but in this case my trap allows me to normal summon him without any tributes."

Off in the distance Crowler was doing the dog paddle, making sure to keep the camera nicely balanced on his head. He started to freak out however when the waves began to grow larger around him. "Damn it I can't let this camera get wet or all that work will be for nothing". He swayed back and forth with the waves until he felt an abnormally large one wash over him knocking the camera from his outstretched hand.

"And now that I control three monsters your Cyber Blader's attack returns to normal" Haru continued

Cyber Blader (4200-2100)

"Ebirah attacks Cyber blader with Crisis Scissors!" the giant lobster brought its two giant claws together and delivered a crushing blow to Alexis's fusion monster.

A: 2100-1900

"I end my turn with that."

"Don't think she's staying in the graveyard for long" Alexis drew her next card "I'll start by resurrecting my Cyber Blader with Monster Reborn. Then I'll equip the spell card Fusion Weapon giving her a 1500 attack and defense boost" Blader's hand transformed into something resembling a three pronged gun.

CB: 2100-3600

"Syrus you may want to hold on tight." Haru told Syrus "This may get bumpy".

"Go Cyber Blader take out his oversized lobster with trident shock!" she commanded as a spiral shaped beam shot out of the gun causing an explosion consuming Ebirah.

H: 2100- 1000

"Looks like your life points are looking a bit low. I hope you haven't packed your bags yet" Alexis teased

"Thats right" Mindy said in a tone similar to Alexis "because when you lose your both on the fast track to expulsion"

"Well aren't you two rather confident in yourselves" Haru smirked "It's not over yet." the smoke cleared to reveal Ebirah alive and healthy but the two native tokens missing. "I may have taken the damage but my monster is still intact."

"But how?" Mindy asked

"Ebirah like most of my monsters has multiple effects based on how many tokens I offer up" Haru explained "If it's one Ebirah does piercing damage, but if it's 2 on either player's turn I can negate his destruction". He bowed "Now it's time for me to make a comeback"

' _Your cockyness is going to be your downfall' Haru_ Alexis thought.

' _I hope I can pull off the comeback, if i don't I'll be letting both Eiji and Syrus down',_ Haru thought gripping the top card of his deck ' _here goes'._ He drew his next card and let out a sigh of relief. "I'll start by banishing Red Bamboo Countermeasures from my graveyard to activate its second effect"

Alexis smiled recognizing the tactic from when he dueled Crowler

"Now for every banished card including itself i can give a Kaiju Legend monster 500 attack for each"

Ebirah (atk:2300-3300)

"It still doesn't matter your monster is still weaker than hers" Jasmine pointed out.

"Hold on I'm getting to it" he said waving her off "Next comes the equip spell Kaiju Second Rampage." the card depicted Godzilla re-emerging from the ocean near city full of skyscrapers. "Now Ebirah gains another 500, and can attack twice, but I have to destroy him during the end phase and take damage equal to half his attack.

Ebirah swelled with green energy as its claws began to bulge with a newfound strength

Ebirah (Atk:3300- 3800)

"You know what that means" Haru pointed directly at Alexis.

"She's in trouble" Mindy gulped

"Damn straight she is." Haru confirmed. The giant sea monster began to swim towards her Cyber blader before slicing it in half with a chop of one if its pincers.

A: 1900-1700

"And then it's time for round two!"Haru held up two fingers as Ebirah lunged at Alexis slashing at her duel disk.

A:1700-0

"Looks like you have to let us go" Haru said going to untie his roommate.

"I can't believe Alexis lost" Mindy said almost falling overboard in shock

"Ne neither" jasmine said catching her.

"It was a fun duel like I expected" Alexis shrugged "even if I lost it was enjoyable."

"That's the spirit" Haru untied the last of Syrus' bonds before turning to look at her. "What was that trap card you didn't end up using?"

She picked it up from the compartment on her duel disk "It was Call of the Haunted. Even if I had activated it your 2nd attack still would have ended it."

Haru laughed "You're persistent, I like that. You want to duel again sometime preferably not with my expulsion on the line"

"I'd be glad to" Alexis looked back at her dorm room "You two better get out of here, we promised we wouldn't turn you in but if someone else catches sight of you that's a completely different story."

Haru nodded sitting down in the boat "I guess I'll see you around". He began to row back towards their dorm.

"The nerve of some people, I can't believe he talks to you with such familiarity" Jasmine pouted "Right Alexis?"

"He's interesting" the cyber girl duelist said beginning to row back to the dorm, still watching the people in the other boat.

As the boat that Haru and Syrus both occupied made landfall haru stopped and waited for his companion "That reminds me Short Stuff".

"What?" Syrus said confused

The taller boy slapped him upside the head. "You need to learn how people's names are spelled and how to think. It will keep you from being tied up and gagged next time."

"That sounds dirty" Syrus said rubbing his head

"Hey I'm not the one who experienced it" Haru snorted "Let's get home, I need my sleep before class tomorrow"

"Sleep sounds nice" Syrus agreed

 **And that's chapter 3. I'd like to thank you all for reading and commenting, as always you can send your ideas to makeitshowy at gmail .com or comment below. If you're wondering where the condor came from in this story, it make a small appearance in Ebirah Horror of the deep, or as it's called in the U.S. Godzilla vs the Sea Monster. See you next week -red**

 **Q: Will there be more than one megazord when the character shows up in season 2?**

 **A: I haven't quite thought that far ahead besides the fact I want it to happen. Hopefully I'll make it to season 2 and answer this question further down the line**

 **Q: Will Superhuman Samurai Cyber Squad characters make an appearance?**

 **A: I won't say no, but untill I get around to watching it I can guarantee it won't be for a while**


	4. Chapter 4: Mecha vs monsters

Chapter 4: Mecha vs Monsters, Clash at the Promotion Duel.

Haru yawned as he made his way down the stairs and headed to the dining hall. Walking inside he scratched his stomach, and gazed across the rows of his fellow Red students. He stopped at the first table and examined the contents of the plates on the table. ' _Seems like they're still skimping on the food here',_ he thought to himself as his eyes moved to the table in the corner were Syrus and Chumley had taken up residence.

"Well well if it isn't sleeping beauty" Syrus said catching sight of him as he approached. Haru gazed at the blue haired boy bleary eyed before plopping down beside him. Taking hold of a piece of toast Haru hungrily wolfed it down.

"I can't believe this is what they consider a "meal" at this dorm" Haru grumbled poking at his egg yolk.

"You get used to it" Chumley told him as he arranged his deck into two piles and began counting.

"I highly doubt that"

"You missed Professor Banner's speech" Syrus told him "it was rather uplifting, considering the day we have ahead of us"

"Was the cat there?" Haru said blankly

"Pharaoh? He never leaves Banners side"

"And that's why I sleep in every morning, that cat and I don't get along and I'm not going to give it an opportunity to use my leg as a scratching post again." Haru frowned as his companions words dawned on him "what happens today?".

"Well first, the new shipment of cards comes in" syrus explained "gotta get what we can before the promotion duels later today"

"promotion duels?"

"There's a written test followed by pre-selected duels with people of the same dorm, if you win you're almost guaranteed a spot in Ra" Chumley told him still sorting out his cards.

"What about the blues?" Haru asked

"They rarely get demoted, there's a lot of string pulling to make sure they're at least somewhat prepared for the written portion, even if they lose their duel Crowler has a way of keeping them in the blue dorm." Chumley continued

"Wait," Haru's eyes widened "Are you telling me that all the dorms will be vacant during these "promotion duels?"

"Yeah it's pretty much a requirement to attend."

A devious smile began to form on Haru's face as he rubbed his hands together "Excellent"

"Oh no he's planning something." Syrus groaned

"Looks like it's time for the Blue Mysterian to make his debut on Duel Academy Island" he began to laugh drawing the attention of his fellow students and Professor Banner. Haru stopped as he recognized he was making a scene and in a quick act of improvising grabbed Syrus in a headlock. "Oh syrus your such a joker" he said doing his best fake laugh. Surprisingly enough the rest of his dorm bought it and returned to their conversations.

"Please remove your arm from my neck," Syrus gasped "you're cutting off my air circulation."

Haru released his hold on the boy, and syrus gasped for air "Please don't do that again."

"Sorry little buddy, i had to think fast on that one" Haru apologized. The room began to empty as entire tables began to exit the dining area. Syrus and Chumley stood up, the later putting his newly built deck back in its box "Exams start in half an hour we should probably head out" the latter said.

"You guys go ahead, i'm going to try to rustle up some grub from the kitchen beforehand" Haru said.

"All right but you'd better make it before the exam starts, we can't have you bringing our dorm down"

"Can't really bring it down if it's already bottom of the barrel" Haru retorted

"Just make sure you make it ok?" Syrus said seriously.

"Yeah yeah I'll make it" he said waving him off.

"Alright then I'll see you in a bit" Syrus said as he and Chumley made their way out the door. Haru watched them leave before getting up from the table and heading back to his room. When he got there he made sure to close the door behind him. He made his way towards the foot of his bed and pulled his suitcase out from beneath. Pulling out a blue motorcycle helmet and placing it to the side he pushed aside a pile of shirts until he found what he was looking for. Moving his fingers underneath a small hidden compartment he opened it and pulled out a dark blue trench coat, a blue shirt and jeans.

"hello old friend" Haru smiled laying it out across his bed "it's been a while".

* * *

Syrus met up with Sarah and Eiji outside the classroom with a few minutes to spare as the rest of their classmates began to file inside.

"Good to see you Syrus" Eiji said giving the smaller boy a wave.

"Oh hey Eiji" Syris smiled "you ready for this test?"

"I've been making sure he's been studying " Sarah told him "Eiji is rather bad in that department"

"She called my handwriting chicken scratch." Eiji grumbled.

"Well it is." Sarah said patting his shoulder condescendingly "It's amazing you were able to sign your name on the academy registration form"

Syrus began to laugh "Maybe I should ask you to be my tutor."

"If you can keep up." Sarah crossed her arms with a smile.

"I think i'm up to the challenge" Syrus sad meeting her gaze. As he watched the two go back and forth Eiji noticed the lack of a certain someone among them.

"Syrus? Where's Haru?"

Syrus broke his staring contest with Sarah and shook his head "He said he would join us later, but seeing as the test starts in two minutes I think that's a lie"

"Did he tell you what he was doing?"

"Something about a Mysterian?" the blue haired boy shrugged "He also had this really ominous laugh afterwards."

Eiji massaged the bridge of his nose "He didn't bring that thing with him did he?"

"What thing?" Sarah asked "Is Haru up to something again?"

"While we were under Pegasus's care Haru had this hobby" Eiji explained

"Oh this is something I have to hear" Syrus leaned in.

"He and I used to share a room, so I was the first to notice when he disappeared during the night. Soon after there were reports of graffiti etched on the side of Kaibacorp every time Seto Kaiba was in town."

"Graffiti? Haru doesn't seem like the creative type" Sarah frowned "Seems like all he does is eat, sleep, pick fights and duel."

"It's all a front I assure you, that guy has the mind of a deviant and the skills to back it up. After the first time Kaiba corp was vandalized, Seto caught Haru on camera dressed in a blue biker helmet, jacket and t-shirt"

"What was he writing on the walls?" Syrus asked

"Something about a Dark Magician riding a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, while saying Blue-Eyes

White Dragon more like Blue-Eyes White Bitch."

Sarah covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "Kaiba probably didn't take to kindly to that."

"yeah…. He mobilized his security forces to make sure the masked "Mysterian" as they called him was caught"

"So did Haru stop?" Syrus asked

"Nah he just put it on the building across from Kaiba Corp."

"Yeah that was a stupid question" the Blue haired slifer sighed. The bell rang and the three headed into the classroom.

"I guess Sarah and I will have to look out for graffiti on the side of our dorms" Eiji sighed

"I just hope he doesn't skip the whole written exam" Syrus worried.

* * *

After his excursion to the male portion of the blue dorm Haru made his way towards the main campus building absentmindedly chewing on a turkey leg he had filched from the blue kitchen. He had spent the last hour and a half dodging campus security and raiding the Blue Boys' refrigerator.

"Campus security here freaking sucks." he muttered between each mouthful "At least Kaiba's goons give chase once and awhile." As he made it to the top of the hill Haru noticed a figure pushing a cart up the final hill with some difficulty. Starting to jog he noticed as he got closer the figure was a short older woman wearing blue suspenders and a pink shirt. She had light brown hair tied into a braid that was dangling over her right shoulder.

"You seem like you could use a hand ma'am" Haru said placing a hand on the cart to steady it. The lady looked up at him through her spectacles and smiled.

" Why thank you…." She stopped as if trying to recognize him.

"Haru" He said giving her an awkward smile "I'm from the red dorm"

"Oh thank you Haru, I was starting to think I wouldn't get to the card shop before the new shipment arrives" She smiled as they joined forces to push the unnaturally heavy cart up the hill. She wiped her brow as they stopped "Maybe I should have taken two trips "

"Might have been a good idea" Haru laughed turning towards the main entrance. The older lady followed his gaze but seemed to remember something.

"You said your name is Haru right?" she asked pulling a large box from within the contents of the cart. The box was full of papers and envelopes arranged in alphabetical order. "Is your last name Yoshida?"

"Indeed it is." He said raising an eyebrow "Why?"

"I figured since you helped a little old lady like myself in my time of need the least I could do is help you out" She smiled kindly. "One of my many jobs on this island is to take care of the letters from home so while you're here why don't you take yours?" She handed him an envelope with his name written in Elegant cursive across the front. "Now you best be getting off to class, I know how teachers can be sometimes about their students missing their tests." She made a shooing motion.

Haru smiled and gave her a salute before taking off at a run towards the doors to the building. "Will do Ma'am". As he entered he flipped the envelope over in his hands with a somewhat confused look on his face.' _This Handwriting is definitely Pegasus's but why would he send me something so early in the semester',_ he wondered as he slipped his finger under the fold of the envelope and began to tear it open. Inside was a note along with three Duel Monsters cards. He unfolded the paper and began reading.

 **Haru my dear boy, it feels like just yesterday that I took Eiji and you into my home. Imagine my glee when you two told me that you were taking the Duel Academy entrance exams. I hope Crowler didn't take his defeat too personally, after all I personally created the cards that led to his downfall during the exam. Anyway I'm getting off track, enclosed along with this note are two cards you might find useful in the coming months. I'll be watching the two of you progress and look forward to your debut as pro duelists.**

 **Love from your Daddy,**

 **Pegasus**

Haru groaned "Daddy, really?"

* * *

Syrus's head banged against the desk waking him from his slumber. He looked around then down at his test "Crap". He began reading through the questions and marking off answers sometimes at random. As he neared the halfway point he heard "Pencils down class." from Professor Banner.

"Alright class if you'll pass your papers to the end of the row I'll pick them up after you've all left. The new shipment of cards should arrive any moment."

There was an audible gasp followed by the sound of running feet, as almost all of the students currently residing in the classroom made a beeline for the door. Syrus began banging his head on the desk in frustration "Why did I have to fall asleep now of all times".

"Perhaps it has something to do with your sleep schedule?" Sarah commented as she watched Eiji pat the slifer on the shoulder "Were you up studying all night or something?"

"Not exactly." Syrus said "I was praying to slifer for good luck on the test."

"I think that might be your problem." Eiji sighed.

"He looked really stupid doing it too." Haru said from the top of the stairs. "He had a headband, a lit candle, and three copies of slifer surrounding him."

"Well look who decided to show up." Eiji said sarcastically "Decided to take the suit out for a test run eh?"

"Save the lectures for someone who gives a crap" Haru waved him off.

"You honestly should have attended the test" Sarah began clearly ignoring his previous statement "It may not play as heavily into your grade as the duel portion but it still adds up"

Haru stared at her blankly "Anyway….. I asked Bastion to buy some card packs to save us the trouble of waiting in line."

"So you had enough time to plan ahead" Sarah began but stopped when Eiji put his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought it would be a nice thing to do." Haru said innocently "I told him we would meet out front after we were done".

"saves me the the trouble of dealing with the line." Syrus shrugged.

"Exactly."

The two Slifers began heading towards the door, leaving Sarah and Eiji by themselves. "Your friend is going to get himself expelled someday" Sarah said watching them go.

"Don't I know it" Eiji replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later the group met Bastion outside the main campus building. The Ra had found a spot in the grass just off the path and was scribbling in the dirt with a stick. "How did our little business venture go? Haru asked taking a seat next to him.

"They were all gone, someone managed to buy out the whole set even before the shop opened" Bastion told him.

"How did someone manage to buy the whole set before the shop was even open?" Eiji asked.

"Someone who didn't want us to know who they were." Bastion answered "the person who bought all the cards was dressed in a long black coat and had a hat that concealed their face"

"Looks like you weren't the only one dressing up today." Eiji said glaring at Haru.

"I have no idea what you mean." Haru said innocently. He watched as a group of students walked out of the building with looks of disappointment etched across their face.

"What are you working on Bastion?" syrus asked noticing the long lines of mathematical equations scribbled in the dirt.

"I'm finishing up my Deck equation before the promotion duels." he explained "The pairings should be posted soon so i have to be prepared."

Haru pulled a turkey leg from the confines of his jacket and bit into it "I'm not worried, if anything my fellow Red students will forfeit if they're paired up with me."

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked clicking through her PDA.

" I have a reputation at the dorm amongst my fellow Reds" Haru grinned " I keep the Obelisks away from them, and they help me when I need a favor"

"They call him Slifers Guardian Kaiju." Syrus commented "It's probably how he got ahold of that turkey leg."

Haru's duel pilot buzzed in his jacket, followed soon after by everyone else's. "I do believe the pairing are up" Bastion said scrolling through the list that popped up on his screen "I'm facing another first year at 3:00"

"I'm facing one of the guys in the next room over" Syrus said. The three noticed their Obelisk companions being particularly silent. Peering over Eiji's shoulder Syrus grimaced "Oh that's some bad luck right there".

"What?" Haru asked scrolling down until he got to the Obelisk section "Oh, so the two of you ended up as opponents huh?". He shrugged not really surprised "It was bound to happen eventually".

"i guess this gives me the opportunity to see what your deck is like." Eiji pointed out "Everybody knows what my deck consists of, but i don't think anyone has seen you in action"

Sarah smiled " I promise you it will be quite the show. I've been holding back in hopes of finding the best duelist for me to debut my deck against, and after that duel with Chazz I can't think of a better person".

"Speaking of Chazz, Haru have you seen who you're matched up with?" Bastion interrupted.

"I've been looking for it in the slifer section, but i can't seem to find it" Haru frowned.

"Scroll down to the bottom" Bastion told him.

Haru followed his instructions and was surprised to find it under a pair of bold letters.

 **MAIN EVENT: Slifers Guardian Kaiju vs. The Prince of the Obelisks.**

"Hold up," Sarah said confused "We have a prince? I mean a lot of people act like they're royalty but I didn't know somone had the actual title"

"Let's see" Syrus began counting on his fingers "My brother Zane is referred to as Kaiser meaning emperor, Alexis is usually referred to as the queen of duel academy. I can't think of anyone else"

"I'm looking forward to our duel tonight Slifer Trash" a familiar voice said from the path behind the group. Haru looked up from his Duel pilot still chewing on his turkey leg

"Oh hey Chazz" Haru flashed him a toothy smile "I can't tonight I have to duel this price guy"

Chazz's eyebrow twitched " I am the prince, you even called me that before we were rudely interrupted the other day."

Haru shrugged "I tend to forget duels that don't include me, did you lose?"

"He almost did." Eiji said playing along "He was just lucky the campus security saved him."

Chazz was getting more and more irritated, his fist clenching as if ready to start a fight. Haru noticed this and stood up realizing the opportunity.

"All right prince you want to settle this like men?" he rolled up one of his sleeves.

"God Damnit Haru." Eiji facepalmed "You always do this"

"Now now" Sarah said getting between them "there's no need to get rough"

"I think it sounds like a perfect idea" Haru took a step forward. Chazz unclenched his fist and waved him off "I won't stoop to something as petty as a fistfight with you savage." The Obelisk adjusted the collar of his jacket "Prepare to be embarrassed tonight" and with that he stormed off.

Haru made a mock scared face as he walked away before turning his attention to Sarah. "Why did you get between us? I almost had my first fistfight of my school career."

Sarah glared at him "Because if either of you got seriously hurt then you would both get expelled"

"the faculty didn't have to know about it" Haru complained.

"Actually we are in the area most densely populated by cameras" Bastion pointed out gesturing toward one overhead.

"Why do you know that?" Syrus asked suspiciously

"I have some hobbies." Bastion told him passively.

"As much as I would like to hang out with you guys for the next couple hours" Haru said putting his arms behind his head "I have a nap to take and a deck to refigure".

"I never thought i'd say this, but I agree with Haru" Syrus nodded.

"Make sure he doesn't get in any more trouble" Sarah said making the I'm watching you gesture towards Haru.

Haru rolled his eyes and began walking back towards the Red dorm. "Watch out for anything out of place" Eiji whispered in Syrus's ear "He probably keeps his costume somewhere nobody would expect". The small blue haired boy nodded "Gotcha" before running off after his roommate.

* * *

"Super Agent attacks directly!" Sarah and Eiji heard over the speaker as they watched the finale of the duel before them. The two had been placed in a waiting room together complete with two couches and a large screen TV right outside the main arena.

"Leon sure doesn't mess around" Eiji commented as the screen showed their companion raise his hand in victory.

 **In only two turns second year Leon Fleming reduces his opponent's life points to 0 securing his spot in the blue dorm.**

Leon strolled across the field and helped his opponent, a boy with purple shoulder length hair, to his feet. The older boy patted him on the back before raising his hands in victory once again.

"He's humble to" Sarah deadpanned as Leon began blowing the crowd kisses. A minute later the senior duelist made his way into the room grinning from ear to ear.

"Were you impressed?" he asked sitting down between the two of them.

"You certainly showed no mercy" Eiji pointed out.

"And you were super humble about it to" Sarah added.

Leon smirked "What can I tell you kids? The spotlight brings out a whole new side of me."

"Let's hope it's only you" Eiji deadpanned.

"That reminds me" The older boy said putting an arm around each of them "You two are up next"

"Yeah?" Sarah said feeling somewhat awkward.

"As my juniors and even more as my friends I expect the two of you to give it your all. You're both going places kids so go prove you can stand with the best of them"

"Thanks coach" Eiji said sarcastically

"Now go out there and have a good time"

The two looked at each other as the light over the door to the arena began to flash signifying their time was now.

"I'm not taking it easy on you just because you helped me study" Eiji said holding out his fist.

"If I even thought you were I wouldn't let you hear the end of it" Sarah replied fist bumping him. "You're going down Chicken Scratch" she smiled before flinging open the door and running into the arena.

"You know I'm sensitive about that" Eiji pouted running after her.

* * *

Haru watched from the front row as his two Obelisk companions entered the arena. He had managed to secure some decent spots in the slifer row do to his reputation.

"Go for it Eiji" Syrus screamed from beside him.

"aren't they both your friends?" Chumley asked from Haru's other side.

"i guess you're right" Syrus said sitting back in his chair ashamed.

 _You better not lose Eiji, I'm the only who can have the honor of defeating you,_ Haru thought crossing his arms.

 **Down below….**

Sarah and Eiji took their positions on opposite sides of the Arena.

 **The promotion duel between Sarah Oeuvre and Eiji Hayata will take place momentarily. Duelists, are you ready?**

The two nodded simultaneously.

 **Very well let this promotion duel begin!**

DUEL!

S:4000

H:4000

" I'll take the first turn" Sarah declared drawing her first card. "I'll start off by activating the continuous spell Blank Canvas" An easel bearing a white canvas appeared in the back row zone to her left. "The turn I activate this card, i'm allowed an extra normal summon" she explained "so first I'll normal summon Palette warrior Blue defender in defense position". There was a splatting noise as a drop of paint appeared above her before dropping to the floor a blue armored woman with a shield made of three paint brushes arranged in a triangle appeared. She shoved her shield in the dirt and took a knee.

Palette Warrior Blue Guardian level 4 (900/2000)

"And for my second I'll summon Palette warrior Red Brawler in attack mode" Another drop of paint this time red, dropped from the ceiling revealing a young man in a red striped jumpsuit wielding a pair of paintbrush nunchucks.

Palette Warrior Red Brawler level 4 (1800/1500)

"I'll set one card and pass my turn" she concluded as a reverse card appeared next to the the white easel.

"My turn" Eiji declared drawing his sixth card " I summon Ultra Vessel Dan Moroboshi in attack mode" Appearing at his side was a young man dressed in a blue suit with white lining and black sides.

"I see you have more of those Ultra Vessel cards" Sarah said "I assume that means there are more of the big guys?"

"Thats right" Eiji nodded " Moroboshi's effect activates, as long as he's the only monster on the field I can activate a trap from my hand." He revealed a pink card from his hand "I choose to activate the trap Land of Light Intervention." the card depicted a large red and silver giant defending a group of people from an attacking horned monster. "When this card is activated I can destroy an Ultra Vessel card and then special summon an Ultra Hero monster that lists that monster in its requirements". The young man held up a pair of red glasses and pressed them to his face. In a flash of light he was gone and in his place stood a red Ultra Hero, it had silver shoulder plates along with a long blade attached to the top of its head in the shape of a mohawk.

"From beyond our galaxy comes the newest member of the Ultra Garrison, his designation Ultraseven!" Eiji declared.

Ultra Hero Ultraseven level 6 (2500/2000)

"I chain my Trap Card to your monsters summon" Sarah interrupted as her set card flipped upward revealing a man being engulfed in red, blue and yellow liquid "It's called Paint Mine, when activated it places one Color Counter on your monster". As she said this the sound of two splats could be heard as Ultraseven was pelted with a red ball of paint.

Ultraseven: 1x color counter

"Now my continuous spell comes into effect, when a color counter is placed on one of my opponents monsters I can add another". With another splat a blue splatter of paint appeared on Ultra-seven's left leg. Eiji had a flashback to his days living with Pegasus. After a long day of training to use his new deck, he had decided to retire for the night. As he walked in the door to his room he felt a click underfoot followed by a splash as a column of liquid engulfed him. When he came to, he noticed Haru sitting on his bed with a smirk on his face. Eiji shuddered as his mind came back to the duel.

Ultraseven: 2x color counters

"You may continue" Sarah told him.

"Ok?" Eiji said eyebrow raised "Ultraseven's effect allows me to destroy one card on the field, as long as he forgoes his attack, but when he has his Ultra Vessel equipped he can still attack but not directly. I'll use his effect to destroy your Brawler". The silver giant removed the blade on its head and sent it flying shattering the red warrior into pixels.

"Battle! I attack your Blue Guardian, Ultrabeam!" the Ultra let loose a red energy from a jewel on its head shattering sarah's other monster into pixels as well.

"When Blue Guardian is destroyed by battle it places two color counters on the monster that destroyed it"

Ultraseven: 4x color counters

"And due to Blank Canvas' effect he gains two more counters"

Ultraseven: 6x color counters

"My turns over" Eiji said passing his turn.

"And mine begins" Sarah smiled drawing her next card. "I summon Palette Warrior White Mage in defense mode" with a splash a young girl wearing a wide brimmed hat and white mage's robes appeared twirling a paintbrush staff.

Palette Warrior White Mage level 4 (1000/1800)

"When white mage is summoned I can place one color counter on every monster my opponent controls." White mage drew an x in the air with her staff and sent it flying at Ultraseven splatting him across the chest.

Ultraseven: 7x color counters

Blank Canvas began to glow as it placed another color counter this time on Ultraseven's right arm.

Ultraseven: 8x color counters

"And here's where I start putting those color counters to work" Sarah declared " I activate White Mage's effect, I can remove any amount of color counters from the field and special summon a palette warrior from the graveyard whose level is equal to the amount removed. I chose to remove 4 and special summon Red Brawler back to the field". White mage raised her hand and a white aura engulfed the monster zone next to her as the man in the red striped jumpsuit reappeared beside her.

Palette Warrior Red Brawler level 4 (1800/1500)

"Battle! I attack Ultraseven with Red brawler, Crimson Rage!" Brawler jumped into the air swinging his nunchucks back and forth in front of him.

"But Ultraseven has more attack than your brawler" Eiji pointed out.

"Normally you would be right, but Brawler gains 200 attack for each color counter on the monster it does battle with" Sarah explained

Red Brawler : 1800-2600

"Watchaa!" Brawler screamed as it delivered a kick to the middle of Ultraseven's forehead.

E: 4000-3900

"I choose not to use his anti-destruction effect" Eiji said allowing his monster to shatter into pixels.

"So you're not saving your monster with its effect huh?" Sarah said "I'm guessing you have something in mind

"Eiji is setting up to bring out his ace monster" Haru smiled

"Ace monster?" Syrus asked.

"The one he was about to bring out against chazz but was interrupted" Haru said

"I'll set a card and pass my turn" The Palette warrior duelist concluded.

"When an Ultra Hero monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can special summon Ultra Hero Zoffy from my hand" Eiji said as he revealed a monster card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. Appearing in a flash of light an Ultra similar in appearance to the original appeared except this one had eighteen medals decorating his collar and shoulder pads.

Ultra Hero Zoffy level 6 (2700/2500)

"Zoffy is the leader of the Ultraman and has a unique summoning requirement to match that title. When an Ultra falls in battle it's up to him to step in." Eiji explained before drawing for his turn. "Zoffy's ability allows him to copy the ability of a fallen Ultra." the spirit of ultraseven appeared behind zoffy as he took a fighting stance. "Continuing on I activate the continuous spell Science Patrol Reinforcements." the image on the spell card depicted a female science patrol member holding a gun towards the sky. Behind Zoffy the science patrol officer appeared her hand on the holster on her belt. "Science Patrol Reinforcements allows me pump up Zoffy's attack by 200 for each spell or trap card you control, and allows me to inflict piercing damage"

Zoffy flexed its muscles as a yellow aura engulfed him.

Zoffy: 2600-3000

"Zoffy attacks Red brawler with-"

"Art piece reconstruction activates!" Sarah declared flipping her trap face up. "First your monster is inflicted with a color counter"

Zoffy: color counter 1x

"And blank canvas activates inflicting one more color counter"

Zoffy: color counter 2x

"Now I can special summon a Palette warrior from my graveyard, and while it's on the field you can't target other monsters with effects"

Eiji flinched realizing what she was doing "You're going to bring back Blue Guardian aren't you"

"Thats right" she smiled as the woman in blue appeared once again on her field "and you can't target any monster except blue guardian with an attack while your monster has color counters"

' _She's binding my options',_ Eiji thought, ' _I can't do anything without getting rid of her guardian and that will place four color counters on Zoffy allowing her next turn to take him out._ "Zoffy's effect activates allowing me to destroy Blue Guardian" he declared as the ultra crossed his arms and let loose a beam of light destroying the blue warrior once again.

"Now your monster gets stuck with four more counters" Sarah declared as his monster was covered in four more splatters of paint.

Zoffy: 6x color counters

"When defender leaves the field so does the trap card that brought it back. That means that Zoffy loses 200 attack"

Ultraman Zoffy (3000-2800

"I'm still going for it" Eiji said "Zoffy attacks White Mage. Ultra Chop!" Zoffy jumped into the air and delivered a chop to the girl in white destroying her. "Now due to Science Patrol Reinforcements Zoffy does 1000 points of piercing damage".

S: 4000 -3000

"I'll set a card and pass" Eiji took a deep breath as he ended his turn.

"It's my turn then" Sarah drew her next card "I summon Palette Warrior Green Archer in attack mode" A drop of green paint formed into a blond young man in green tights and a pointed hat. He pointed his bow at Zoffy and pulled back his paintbrush arrow "When Archer is summoned I can place one color counter on a monster you control"

Zoffy: 8x color counters

"Battle!" She declared "Red Brawler attacks Zoffy" Brawlers muscles began to ripple as he gained strength.

Red Brawler ( Atk:1800-3400)

As Zoffy took the flying kick to the forehead he shattered into orbs of light

E: 3900-3300

"Now Archer takes aim at your life points, Arrow Barrage!" Sarah continued. The man in green let loose a volley of arrows towards Eiji, but the obelisk stood his ground as a beam of light intervened. Zoffy appeared from that light crushing the arrows in his fist .

"But how?" Sarah exclaimed

"My set card was call of the haunted, so now zoffy can save me from your direct attack" He explained "It's also the only way I could think of to get rid of your troublesome counters."

"That's actually pretty clever" She gave him props

"Thanks" He bowed "I aim to please"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Haru yelled from up above.

Eiji shook his head " Anyway will you be continuing with your attack?"

"I don't think I will" Sarah shook her head "Your move"

"Alright then" Eiji nodded "I activate Ultra Garrison Reinforcements" another continuous spell appeared next to him depicting a heavyset man wearing the same uniform as Moroboshi. He appeared next to the science patrol officer and pulled out his gun as well.

"Another one?" Sarah asked

"Thats right " Eiji nodded "Ultra garrison gives an Ultra Hero monster 200 attack for each monster you control, and i count 2"

Ultra Hero Zoffy (Atk:2800-3200)

"Battle! Zoffy get to it and take out her Red Brawler" he commanded as the ultra dealt a direct chop to the nunchuck warrior.

S: 3000-1600

"And unfortunately for your green archer and your life points I'm allowed to attack again"

"How?" Sarah asked confused

"Because just like Science Patrol Reinforcements, Ultra Garrison has a second effect as well" Eiji smiled "If I banish an Ultra vessel card from my graveyard I can target an Ultra Hero and they can attack again" he revealed Moroboshi from his graveyard and placed it in his deck box. "Time for round two. Zoffy, take out her archer!" Zoffy took a running start before delivering a kick in a way similar to Red Brawler to the man on green shattering him to pixels.

S:1600-0

"And that's game" Eiji said flicking his nose with his thumb.

"I thought I had you on the ropes there" Sarah sighed walking over to him and slapping him on the shoulder "Good duel"

"You did have me in a corner there, if I hadn't drawn into call of the haunted the turn before it would have been bad for me" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well looks like my time has come" Haru said standing up and heading towards the end of the row.

"Haru" Syrus called after him causing the boy to stop for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Show him what the Red dorm is made of" Syrus held up his fist. Haru grinned and held up his own.

"Like you even have to tell me"

* * *

Haru met Eiji and Sarah in the waiting room, the two had settled down on the couch to take a breather.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch" The kaiju duelist said leaning on the middle of the couch.

"Well yeah, we made that pact when we first got our decks didn't we? Eiji said looking up at him "Neither of us can lose until we face each other and prove who's stronger, Ultraman or Godzilla"

Haru looked at Sarah and smirked "You weren't half bad either, I could tell Eiji was having trouble"

"I suppose that's a compliment coming from you" Sarah nodded "I just want to let you both know there's more where that came from"

"I'm intrigued, we should set up a date to battle. Kaiju vs Palette Warriors. It will be a battle worthy of the history books" He turned towards the door and gave them a thumbs up "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with the big man on campus"

"Wow I didn't know you swung that way" Eiji joked

"You know what I mean" Haru growled.

"Kick his ass Haru" Sarah told him

"Oh don't worry I intend to"

 **Ladies and gentlemen, students of all dorms it's my pleasure to bring you the main event.**

A familiar voice announced as the lights dimmed and spotlights moved to a figure standing in front of the announcer's box.

"Is that Crowler?" Eiji asked leaning towards the TV screen.

"He is rather theatrical." Sarah sighed "It wouldn't surprise me if he was part of this somehow." They both looked at Haru who had already thrown open the door "If it's a setup it's fine, I just have to bring my all this time"

 **In the Blue Corner wielding a deck filled with new monsters fresh from the new set, the prince of the Blue Dorm CHAZZ PRINCETON!**

Chazz entered to the roar of applause from the blue section. He waved, took a bow and took his spot at his corner if the arena.

 **And in the Red corner, the boy with the deck full of giant monsters, The Guardian Kaiju of the Red Dorm Haru Yoshida!**

After this announcement crowler visibly gagged his hatred for the boy showing through.

Haru came out to a roar of applause from the Red students, and some boos from the blue. He smiled and took his place opposite chazz.

"I'm honored you went so far out of your way to duel me your highness" Haru gave him a mocking bow.

Chazz rolled his eyes "I assure you it wasn't my idea. But if someone has to embarrass you in front of your dorm, hey I'm glad it could be me"

Haru whistled "I'm proud of you chazz you're taking insults right out of my book. Maybe I can make something out of you yet."

Chazz wagged his finger "Eiji isn't here to save you from me now, i'm going to hand you a crushing defeat that you'll never forget"

"Well then let's get to it then" Haru activated his duel disk

"Yes let's." Chazz nodded

 **DUEL!**

C: 4000

H: 4000

"Slackers first" Chazz insisted

"I'll make you regret it" Haru assured him as he added his sixth card to hand. "I'm going to start off with something new" He revealed his spell card from his hand "I activate the continuous spell Kaiju Discovery: Frankenstein's Heart. The image on the card was that of a still beating heart placed inside a case with other chemicals. "Now during the end of my next turn I can special summon a new monster from my hand without tributing"

"So I just have to destroy it before it resolves?" Chazz pointed out "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because I'm counting on you to try" Haru told him "I'll set a card and end my turn" Haru concluded.

Frankenstein's Heart 2 turns left.

"It's my turn" Chazz said drawing his first card "I activate the field spell Union Hanger." Behind him the scene changed to that of three platforms one with an x one with a y and the other with a z on the side of each. "When this card is activated I can add a light union machine monster from my deck to my hand." He revealed a monster and added it to his hand. "Now i activate Frontline Base allowing me to special summon a level 4 union monster from my hand once per turn come forth A-Assault Core (4)" in a flash of light a yellow machine with a scorpion like cannon on its back appeared beside him.

A-Assault Core level 4 (1900/200)

"Ooh got some new toys did we?" Haru smirked

"Yeah my benefactor gave me some new resources to work with."

"Hold on, benefactor?" Haru frowned

"It doesn't matter" Chazz tried to change the subject "Union Hanger's effect activates, when I summon a light union monster I can equip another union monster from my hand, arise C-crush wyvern." Appearing behind the yellow cannon was a blue dragon that then molded itself to the tail of the cannon its head becoming the front. " When Core is equipped with Wyvern it's unaffected by trap cards."

"Very impressive" Haru said

"If you think that's good I haven't even used my normal summon yet" Chazz said "I normal summon B-Buster Drake in attack mode." A green cybernetic dragon with twin cannons on its back appeared to his right.

B-Buster Drake level 4 ( 1500/1800)

"I'm going to have to interrupt you there my liege" Haru said "I activate my trap card JSDF's Final Stand. While I control no monsters i can special summon JSDF tokens equal to the monsters you control and they'll both be in defense position." The card's art was that of Godzilla in the background while a line of tanks along with odd looking cannons prepared to intercept him. Two men in army fatigues appeared before Haru each taking a knee with guns aimed high.

2 x JSDF token (500/2000)

"That doesn't matter at all." Chazz pointed at his monsters. "Because my three monsters are going to fuse."

"Without polymerization?" Haru asked

"Yes this is something we call contact fusion." His three monsters flew into the air before beginning to morph. The wings of the green dragon detached and then connected with the sides of core while the two dragons connected with Core's cannon. The blue wings of Wyvern attached to the right side of Wyvern and the left of Drake and the cannons formed between them. "Say hello to ABC-Dragon Buster".

ABC-Dragon buster level 8 (3000/2800)

"When I special summon Dragon Buster its materials are banished instead" Chazz added as he put the three cards in a deck box on his belt.

"That's quite the monster you have Prince, sure you can use it correctly?" Haru asked unimpressed.

"Oh I assure you I can" Chazz shot back "Dragon Buster's effect activates, by discarding one card from my hand I can banish one card on your field and I'm targeting your spell card"

Haru shook his head "I thought you would do that, as long as I tribute a token on my field this card Frankenstein's Heart is unaffected by card effects till the end phase." One of the soldiers faded from view in response to the spell's activation.

"Damn it." Chazz growled "Then i'll attack your last token" ABC charged up three beams of light and let them loose upon the second JSDF officer. "Then I'll set 1 card and end my turn"

Frankenstein's Heart 1 turn left.

"Looks like i'm up" Haru said "I banish JSDF from my graveyard to special summon a token"

"Do all of his spells and traps do that ?" Syrus asked Chumley.

"Most of them." Chumley said "He let me have a look while he was reorganizing today. It makes sense since all but a few of his monsters are high level and need tributes for their summon and effects"

Appearing once again the JSDF officer took a knee and aimed its gun at chazz.

JSDF token (500/2000)

"I'm only mildly familiar with the new set, but I assume ABC can banish cards on either player's turn due to its high cost of summon"

"Thats right" Chazz said gritting his teeth "Unfortunately I have to discard a card to activate its effect, so you're safe this turn.

"I'm glad you can point out the obvious there Prince" Haru rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you Savage there's no way you're winning this" Chazz growled.

Haru shrugged "Someone's getting touchy, not my fault you emptied your entire hand."

"Just make your move!" Chazz said.

"And I will." Haru responded. "I'm going to set a card and go to my end phase." He pointed towards his spell as the timer hit zero "And you know what that means". The field grew dark as a beating heart rose from the spell card and placed itself in the monster zone. "Behold the beating heart of the original scientist's monster. Watch as it turns a child into a colossal monster that strikes terror in the populace. The time is nigh as I summon Kaiju Legend Frankenstein". The heart was engulfed in the shadow of a human figure and it began until it was twice the size of Dragon Buster Cannon. Its head was flat on top, but the monster still had the face of a boy innocent to the world. It was covered in the tattered hides of sheep forming crude clothes.

Kaiju Legend Frankenstein level 7 (2800/2300)

"Now that it's my turn I can have my Dragon Buster banish it. Didn't think of that did you?" Chazz mocked.

Haru shrugged.

"ABC targets your Frankenstein with his effect, say goodbye to all that work" He declared as the three beams of light shot out of the cannon towards frankenstein.

"Frankenstein's effect activates" Haru said holding up a hand "Once per turn when he's targeted by a spell, trap or monster effect he can special summon a token copy of himself and change the effect's target to that." The laser cut through frankenstein's arm causing it to drop into the next monster zone and reform into an identical copy of the monster.

Frankenstein token (2800/2300)

Firing off another attack the dragon destroyed the token leaving Frankenstein unharmed, a new arm growing in its place.

"You think that will stop me from destroying it?" Chazz challenged "My monster still has more attack than it. Go ABC destroy his monster Tri-Beam Attack!"

Haru shook his head "Sorry your highness but my trap says differently. Its called Kaiju Combat when a battle is declared I can activate it and give all monsters with Kaiju in its name 500 attack until the end of the turn."

Kaiju Legend Frankenstein (2800-3300)

"That means." Chazz gasped

"Your Dragon is going to the scrap heap!" Haru nodded as frankenstein dodged the attack before throwing a giant boulder back at the robot, crushing it.

C: 4000-3700

"But it's not over yet, I special summon ABC from my graveyard through Call Of The Haunted" The mechanical dragon returned to field looking a little dented from the battle with the rock.

"Persistent" Haru grumbled.

"I end my turn" Chazz said

"Alright I'll begin by summoning Kaiju Legend Giant Octopus" Haru said after he drew his card. Appearing next to frankenstein was just that, a giant octopus. Frankenstein seemed to grow visibly uncomfortable with it being next to him.

Kaiju Legend Giant octopus level 2 (1000/1000)

"I activate ABC's effect, I can now return it to the extra deck and special summon its three materials in defense mode" Chazz said. The cannon split back to its three materials this time in defense mode.

A-assault core level 4 (1900/200)

B-buster drake level 4 ( 1500/1800)

C- crush wyvern level 4 (1200/2000)

"It won't matter" Haru wagged his finger "I activate my new monster's effect, by tributing it I can force one of your monsters into attack mode, since your Wyvern has the least attack I'll choose it". Jumping into the air the octopus wrapped its arms around the blue mechanical dragon shifting its position.

"Battle! Frankenstein attacks Wyvern, Boulder Bash!" once again the colossal monster threw a boulder crushing the wyvern beneath.

C: 3700-2100

"I set 3 cards and end my turn. Make your move Douchebag." Haru bowed mockingly.

"I'm gonna make you pay." Chazz growled. "DRAW!" When Chazz saw the card he drew, he grinned evilly. "I activate Card of Sanctity. With this we both draw until we each have 6 cards in hand! Now I banish my Assault Core, Buster Drake, and the Crush Wyvern in my graveyard, to fusion summon once more! Return, ABC Dragon Buster Cannon!"

"Again? Are you like Kaiba and have a dragon fetish, only yours is exclusive to mechanical dragons?" Haru snarked.

"Funny. Let's see if your stupid jokes can save you from this. I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" A blue and gold robot with cannons on its shoulders appeared. "Next I use the effect of Frontline Base and summon Y-Dragon Head!" A red mechanical dragon appeared next to his other monsters. "And when Y is summoned, Union Hangar's effect activates, allowing me to attach Z-Metal Tank to it from my deck!." A yellow tank appeared, and attached itself to the bottom of Y.

"X, Y, and Z. It's coming." Haru muttered to himself.

"Now I banish X, Y, and Z in order to fuse them and summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The three monsters attached to each other. Y's wings collapsed as it attached to the top of Z, then X attached to Y, plugging the sphere that formed its lower body into the socket on Y's back. The new monster aimed its' cannons towards Haru's monsters.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Level 8 2800/2600)

"I activate XYZ's effect! By discarding 1 card, I can target and destroy one monster. I target your Frankenstein!"

"Not so fast Chazzy!" Haru exclaimed. "I activate the trap card Miki Saegusa's Bond! I can only activate this when I control a token. Until the end of this turn none of my non-token monsters can be destroyed by card effects!" A card depicting a young woman standing back to back with a miniature version of Godzilla flipped up, and as Chazz's Dragon Cannon fired towards Frankenstein, a shield formed in front of it, blocking the blast.

"Grrr." Chazz growled. "Fine! I discard another card to activate ABC's effect! I banish your stupid token!" ABC aimed towards Haru's token and fired its cannons, tearing through the soldier.

"Wait, why didn't Chazz try and banish Frankenstein?" Syrus questioned.

"Because Frankenstein would just use its' effect to save itself. By removing the token, he has a higher chance of making Haru's face-downs worthless" Chumley replied.

"Afraid yet Savage?" Chazz asked. When Haru just yawned, Chazz nearly exploded in frustration. "You are pissing me off, you Slifer Trash! You're gonna pay for mocking your betters! I banish both XYZ and ABC in order to fusion summon the ultimate union monster!" With that, Chazz's monsters disassembled and reattached themselves. Assault Core attached itself to the bottom of Z, while the heads of Drake and Wyvern attached themselves to Z's cannons. Drake and Wyvern's bodies attached to X's hands, turning them into cannons, while their weapons attached to X's cannons and Assault Core's body respectively. Finally, the wings of Drake, Wyvern, and Dragon Head attached themselves to the sides of Z, allowing the machine to fly. "I fusion summon, A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon!"

A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon (Level 10 4000/4000)

"Now, A-To-Z, attack Frankenstein! All Out Assault!" The various weapons attached to Chazz's monster primed themselves, and fired towards the kaiju.

"In that case, I activate Magical Cylinder!" Haru replied. The trap flipped up and a cylinder appeared in front of Frankenstein to intercept the attack.

"Useless! I activate A-to-Z's effect. By discarding 1 card I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card!" The cylinder in front of Frankenstein disappeared.

"Shit!" Haru exclaimed. "Then I activate Mirror Force!" A transparent shield appeared in front of Frankenstein.

"Nice try Savage, but A-to-Z's effect is not once per turn!" Chazz discarded his last card and the shield in front of Frankenstein disappeared. The attack struck Frankenstein and it cried in agony as it was destroyed.

H: 4000-2800

As the smoke cloud created by Frankenstein's destruction cleared, it revealed Haru standing with a trap card flipped up. The card depicted Godzilla roaring, with visible sound waves pushing back a shadowy monster.

"I activate the continuous trap Kaiju Howling! As long as this card is on the field all monsters who battle a Kaiju have their effects negated!" With that, A-to-Z seemed to power down, the energy coursing through it having vanished.

"It doesn't matter!" Chazz declared arrogantly. "I chain A-to-Z's effect again to-." He stopped as he realized he had no cards left in his hand. "Dammit! I'm out of cards." His eyes widened in panic as he realized something. "Oh shit! I gave that Savage-"

"An entirely fresh hand while you completely depleted yours?." Haru interrupted. " I know. Thank you for that by the way."

Chazz stood shock still as he realized the mistake he made. He recovered quickly, and spoke with his usual arrogance. "I end my turn. It doesn't matter if you have 6 cards, 10 cards, or even your entire deck in your hand! There's no way you can beat my monster!"

"That's what you think, Princess. I draw!" Haru drew his card dramatically. Haru gave a savage grin. "I activate the spell card Kaiju Restoration Project. A spell card depicting scientists grafting metal plates onto Godzilla's skeleton appeared. "By sending any number of cards from my field to the grave, I can special summon any number of Mecha Tokens. I send 3 cards." As he sent the cards to the grave 3 robotic pterodactyl tokens appeared on his side of the field

3x Pterodactyl Tokens Level 3 500/500

"Next I activate Kaiju Re-awakening! By tributing the same number of tokens required to normal summon it, I can revive 1 Kaiju from my graveyard. I tribute two Pterodactyl Tokens in order to bring back Frankenstein. Rise from your slumber!" Frankenstein re-appeared on the field in attack mode.

"You wasted half your hand to bring back that pathetic monster? You deserve to be in Slifer, you piece of savage trash!" Chazz laughed arrogantly. Several Obelisks joined his laughter.

"Oh would you shut up! Do you even hear yourself talk? Slifer this, trash that. What are you 5? Actually, no I know you're not, because 5 year olds can fucking think for themselves! Seriously you snobbish prick, do you have any original material, or did daddy have to buy it for you just like he bought your ticket here? You and these Obelisks are the dumbest people I've ever met if you think you have an excuse to act like giant assholes, just because you're wearing blue! " Everyone in the arena was struck silent by Haru's rant. Haru took a deep breath before he stared straight into Chazz's eyes. "And if you ever call my monsters pathetic again I will physically knock some sense into that hollow stump you call a head! I activate surprise Kaiju Assault! By tributing one token I can make any monster on the field's attack become zero until the end of this turn. I choose your A-To-Z!" Chazz's monster began to rust and decay as its attack power was drained from it.

A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon (4000-0)

"Battle! Frankenstein attack A-To-Z Dragon Buster Cannon! All-Out Pummeling!" Frankenstein ran towards A-to-Z and started punching it, reducing the once powerful machine to scrap in seconds. A piece that once was X-Head Cannon's head dropped on top of Chazz.

C: 2100-0

The arena was silent for several seconds as they processed what just happened. The silence was broken once Eiji started clapping. Soon their friends began to clap as well, followed by the entirety of Ra and Slifer, while most Obelisks were still reeling from someone actually calling them on their shit. Haru looked up at the spectators and shrugged before making his way over to the now kneeling Chazz.

"Come find me when you get that stick out of your ass Chazz, I'm nowhere near satisfied with how this duel turned out." He turned toward the hallway to the standby room "God do I need a nap". As he entered the corridor he was met by a balding man wearing a red uniform.

"That was quite the duel you had there" The man said holding out his hand.

"I've had better" Haru raised an eyebrow "To whom am I speaking?"

The man chuckled "I apologize I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Chancellor Sheppard"

Haru nodded in respect "A pleasure to meet you Chancellor but what is this about?"

"Did you forget what this duel was for my boy?" Shepard chuckled again "I've come offer you a place in Ra Yellow we can have you moved as soon as tomorrow"

"As good as that sounds sir I'm going to pass" Haru shook his head "It sounds like to much work, and without me there who's going to guard the dorm from those who would do it harm?"

"It seems like you've made your decision then." Sheppard nodded "So be it"

Haru smiled as he moved past him "excuse me Chancellor i have a date with my bed"

* * *

Electing to not take part in the evening festivities for his advancing Red colleagues Haru met Chumley and Syrus up in their room.

"Do you think what you said will change anything?" Syrus asked sitting beside Haru's bed on the floor.

The Kaiju duelist who had sprawled across his bed shook his head "I doubt I changed anyone's minds, if anything I made more enemies. I'm fine with it though makes life on the island more interesting"

Chumley sniffed the air and rolled over to peek over the edge "do I smell cheese?"

Haru visibly tensed looking away from Syrus. "Now that you mention it," The blue haired boy agreed "it's coming from somewhere close." he began to move towards the space beneath the bunk bed. There was a rustling sound followed by a loud "Aha!" as Syrus pulled out a large brown sack of food.

He stared accusingly at Haru "So this is what you were doing while I was taking the test"

"I don't know what you're insinuating" Haru's muffled voice said "I absolutely did not go raid the Blue Dorms fridge"

"Guilty as charged" Syrus smiled handing the bag up to Chumley who pulled out a complete tin of lasagna.

"Oh boy I haven't had something this good in forever"

"You know Eiji told me to let him know if you got up to anything while the test was being taken." Syrus said sitting down on the floor again.

"So you're going to tattle to the goody two shoes then?" Haru asked glaring at him.

"well….." Syrus's stomach rumbled "I guess I can let it pass today.

"Now you're speaking my language" Haru said hopping down from his bed followed soon after by Chumley.

"How are we going to eat this?" Chumley asked scratching his head.

"Lucky for you I stole some silverware to" Haru said pulling about seven forks from his jacket pocket.

"I'm not going to ask" Syrus sighed.

 **Red: Thanks for your patience everyone I got really busy at work this week and couldn't meet my self imposed deadline. Frankenstein comes from a toho movie I just got my hands on so i figured why not? A special thanks to Gokai Silver for helping me out with this chapter I couldn't have finished it without his help.**

 **Silver: You couldn't finish any chapter without my help.**

 **Red: Shut up. See you next chapter guys and keep sending feedback and ideas.**

 **Q: will Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad appear?**

 **A: Until a few days ago I didn't know it was a tsuburaya productions show, but now that I do I will plan on putting it somewhere in this story eventually. Haru uses monsters and heros owned by toho so some of the lesser known tv show characters will show up eventually as well.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kaiju in hell?

Chapter 5: Nightmare in the Abandoned Dorm, Kaiju in hell?

On the far side of the island sat an old run down piece of architecture, referred to by the inhabitants of the island as the the Abandoned Dorm. Its windows were boarded up and what wasn't covered had long been broken by whatever rodent frequently called its hall home. Unlike most students who wouldn't even think about approaching the building there was one person who made a consistent patronage to its courtyard. The sound of cracking twigs approached from the direction of the civilized part of the island as none other than Alexis Rhodes approached the gates to the building, grasping a single rose in her hands. She stopped for a moment next to a clearly marked do not enter sign before placing the flower at the base of the wall.

"Be at peace brother, Wherever you are…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slifer Dorm's mess hall, Chumley, Syrus and Haru were huddled around a table a candle between them. Syrus had challenged the other two to a scary story competition and he was in the middle of his turn.

"I went into the woods, and underneath the , I see a path leading to a cavern that seems … abandoned" Syrus said in an attempt at a creepy voice.

Haru smiled "oh really, do go on"

Syrus glared at him before continuing with his tale. "Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake, naturally being the curious type I decide to look inside. As I looked I could slowly see the outline of a incredibly powerful card just under my reflection. As I go to reach for it, a hand shoots out of the water grabbing me beginning to pull me in! AAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME! NOT THE WATER, ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!". Syrus began to flail about until he realized he'd gotten a little to caught up in his own story.

"That's all you got? Water?" Haru yawned.

"Come on it was dirty swamp water?" Syrus asked. Haru shook his head. "Yeah your probably right only a wimp would be scared of that story" he said not noticing the whimpering heap that used to be Chumley sobbing in the corner.

"I suppose if you scared Chumley it was somewhat effective" Haru placed his hand on the deck between them and shuffled the face up level four monster into the deck before drawing another one. "Hmmm Luster Dragon Number 2 huh, that's a level six story" he leaned back in his chair thinking for a moment. Inspiration hit him soon after and he leaned forward "Once there was a yacht of seven people in search of a place far away from civilized society. There was the captain, an actress, a teacher and his student, the owner the captains crewmate and a writer. Halfway through their travels they were hit by a terrible storm, stranding them on a nearby island."

"This doesn't sound too bad" Chumley said inching back towards his seat.

"When the shipwrecked group got everything they could save from the wreckage they set off across the island in search of civilization. As they traveled they happened upon a forest of giant mushrooms, the captain warned them away claiming they may have been poisonous. The group traveled in until they came upon an old abandoned boat covered in mold. After clearing away the mold they settle in for the night but the owner of the Boat decides to raid the supplies that night"

Syrus began to drift off in front of him, causing haru to slap him lightly on the cheek. "Hmmm I'm awake" the little Slifer said.

"The owner is then attacked by a grossly disfigured man who wandered in while they were asleep. Something he noticed was the fungi covering his body in loose patches. After fending him off the next day the writer pulls a gun on the rest of the crew informing them that the mushrooms have shown him what's really going on around here. Soon after they find themselves surrounded by walking mushroom people getting ever closer to their position. Only the professor was able to escape, and through the miracle if a passing fishing vessel make it back to civilization"

"So he made it back all right then?" Chumley asked teeth chattering.

"When the police interviewed him a week afterwards there were odd spores growing on his face, and his attitude had changed from that of desperation to something of serenity"

"Pretty good" Syrus said shuffling the card into the deck "I could have done better"

"Sure….." Haru deadpanned

"HA-HA-HA-HA" a laugh came from darkened room behind them "I want to get in on this fright fest". Haru turned to see Professor Bannor and Pharaoh, causing him to flinch at the sight if the cat.

"Ghah!" Syrus and Chumley yelled falling out of their seats.

"I think you just did" Haru pointed out looking at the two now sprawled across the ground.

"We weren't exactly calm before you came professor" Chumley added getting up from the floor.

"Why don't you draw a card Prof, the higher the level the scarier it has to be" Haru gestured at the deck of cards.

"Sounds easy enough" the teacher said, drawing a card and placing it on the table. It was Five Headed Dragon a level 12 monster!

"Level 12 huh?" Haru whistled "prepare to not be able to sleep for a week boys"

"I think I'm going to retire for the night" Syrus said.

"But don't you boys want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm on the other side of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm? The three boys asked in unison.

Banner sat down backwards in the chair closest to him head resting against the back of the chair. "Did you know there were exactly four dorms on this island in the beginning?" The three boys shook their heads. "You know about the three based on the egyptian god cards, but back when the island was first opened, there was a another special dorm. It was a dorm made for duelists as good as Obelisk Blue but without the superiority complex, it was called the Millenium House"

"Sounds too good to be true, if you ask me" Haru smiled.

"That's a dorm I want to be part of" Syrus said imagining it.

Banner nodded "Nobody talks about it in casual conversation anymore, because students went missing while living there"

"Where did they go?" Chumley asked.

"That's the mystery of it boys," Banner replied "but the rumor amongst the faculty and some students is the return of the shadow games had something to do with it.

"Hmmmm…. That sounds familiar" Haru said scratching his chin.

"I think you can stop now professor" Chumley pleaded from beneath the table.

"You see boys, shadow games were played in ancient egypt with mystical objects known as millennium items, we discussed it in class today"

"We both know I wasn't paying attention" Haru deadpanned

"Yes Pharaoh took notice almost immediately, I had to hold him back from using your leg as a scratching post."

"Thanks for that I guess" Haru smiled awkwardly.

"Didn't the game of duel monsters start in egypt?" Syrus asked.

"Thats correct Syrus, but their game of duel monsters was completely different from the game we play. The ancient egyptians played the shadow games, were if you lost you were banished to a realm void of light, the shadow realm. According to legend these games were incredibly lethal and may have led to many deaths."

"What does this have to do with the abandoned dorm? Syrus asked

"The reason why it's called the Millennium House" Haru guessed.

"Right" the professor nodded "the building was originally used to research the ancient artifacts. But then the researchers started disappearing, causing the rest to fear being trapped in the shadow realm as well. When Kaiba established this school, they made it into a dorm, soon after the students began to disappear as well."

"Leave it to Kaiba to put students in a building where people have reportedly disappeared" Haru snarked unsurprised.

"Come on, millennium items? Shadow games? This all can't be true can it?" Syrus said dismissively.

Banner adjusted his glasses and chuckled, "Well that's what most people say, but as the saying goes, in every fable lies a grain of truth" Pharaoh yawned in the professor's arms. "Well that looks like my cue to head back to my room, good night boys" Banner bowed before leaving out the door.

"Night professor" Haru, Chumley and syrus said.

"I guess this explains the giant x on the digital map" Haru pulled up the map on his pilot "Looks like the three of us are going exploring tomorrow night "

"Hold on, what do you mean tomorrow night?" Syrus asked.

"Better question what do you mean us?" Chumley added.

"Come on guys it will be fun" Haru said "we might even find out what happened to the people who disappeared."

* * *

Outside the windows to the mess hall the bushes rustled as a head popped out of the middle. Dr. Crowler had been eavesdropping the whole time! "Perhaps it's time for the shadow games to make a comeback, Millennium items and all." He slowly slipped his way between the branches and slipped away, a plot beginning to weave in his head.

* * *

In a dark alleyway in the bustling metropolis that was Domino City, a duel was currently underway. "Ok you win just take whatever you want" one of the participants whimpered.

There was a sinister laugh as his opponent spoke. "What I want is your soul." His opponent, a man in a metal mask wearing a black trench coat and a duel harness, held up a golden pyramid on a necklace. The eye in the center of the pyramid began to glow as the scared duelist stumbled backward in terror.

"Please show me mercy, I beg of you!"

The masked man smiled as the light from the pyramid engulfed his opponent. "Mercy? I don't know that word." The light from the pyramid turned from gold to white and the whimpering duelist collapsed to the ground his cards scattering across the floor. "Rest in piece, in the shadows." As he went to examine his victim, his cell phone rang. "Speak" he answered. The person on the other end began to read off some details. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there" he hung up the phone and smiled.

* * *

The next day during Banner's class Haru and Syrus slept soundly, the former only waking up when he felt a familiar furry body brush across his face. He looked up and made eye contact with Pharaoh "Scram tabby, you're interrupting my nap".

The tabby yawned before swiping one paw across the boy's nose, he then retreated behind Banners desk.

"I hate that cat" Haru grumbled rubbing the scratch marks.

Above them peeking in the door was Crowler, a devilish grin on his face. "This will be the last time you sleep in anyone's class, Slifer slacker" Crowler whispered. "But you'll have your lesson in the shadow realm soon enough".

* * *

Later that night Crowler stood by himself on the docks near the lighthouse, waiting. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, he was about to give up when he heard the sound of footsteps on the nearby docks. He turned to see a man in a long black trenchcoat standing behind him. Crowler gave him a once over "So you must be the one they refer to as the shadow duelist?"

The man in black smirked "My victims call me many things, but most are hard to discern through their shrieks of terror. What's the job?" he asked, fog swirling around him.

"I want you to scare a certain someone so bad they will leave the island and never come back. Are you up to the challenge?" Crowler smiled.

"You'll find that I never back down from a challenge" the shadow duelist nodded.

"Who do I make the check out to?" Crowler asked.

"The name I go by is Titan" he replied. "I'll be sure the job is done by dawn tomorrow." As he said this the fog engulfed him and he faded from view.

"Excellent." Crowler headed back towards the blue dorm, feeling incredibly satisfied.

* * *

"Don't think of it as being lost, think of it as finding a place we've never been before" Haru said pushing a tree branch out of his face as he made his way through the woods. The three slifer boys had ventured into the forest after dinner that night in search of the abandoned dorm.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Syrus complained ducking as the tree branch sprang back and hit Chumley in the forehead. "We've been discovering new places for about an hour now"

"It could be worse" Chumley told them as he rubbed his forehead "well worse for Syrus that is"

"Hows that?" Haru asked looking back.

"We could be headed towards a dark cave filled with muddy water" Chumley mocked.

"Funny koala boy, I seem to remember you huddling in the corner after my story" Syrus glared at him. Haru stopped and aimed his flashlight ahead of him.

"Looks like we made it guys." The beam of light swept over the courtyard revealing a rose just outside the gate to the dorm.

"Look what's behind it." Syrus tugged on Haru's sleeve. The Kaiju duelist looked up to see an old abandoned building complete with boarded up windows and broken glass.

"Pretty spooky." Haru smiled taking a step forward "Come on boys."

"I hope there's not any ghosts" Chumley moved behind his two companions.

"Relax Chum nobody's here" Haru assured him.

There was a loud snapping sound nearby causing Chumley to tense up "Then what was that?"

Haru turned and revealed Alexis in the beam of his flashlight "Hey Alexis what brings you to this part of the island?"

"Funny I was just going to ask you that myself" Alexis frowned putting a hand on her hip.

"Well professor banner told us a story about the abandoned dorm and it piqued my interest" Haru shrugged.

"You're interested in this place? Don't you know people have a habit of disappearing around here?" Alexis inquired walking closer.

"If you believe that sort of stuff" Haru waved it off.

"Believe me I know, but when someone you know and care about was one of the people who went missing you have a reason to believe"

Haru raised an eyebrow " Someone you know went missing?"

The Obelisk girl looked at the dorm sadly "It was my brother"

Haru and Syrus looked at the rose on the ground ' _that explains that'_ they both thought. They looked up to see Alexis heading back the way she came.

"If Alexis's brother disappeared in there that means the story of the place is actually true" Syrus mused.

Chumley looked at the building his teeth chattering "I think we should go back Haru".

"I still think we should go in, sounds like an adventure" Haru told him cheerfully.

"Why?" Chumley whined

Syrus and Haru began to walk towards the building his flashlight leading the way. "See ya Chum try not to disappear while we are gone"

"Oh wait up" The boy yelled running after them.

Unbeknownst to the trio Alexis had stopped to watch them leave. ' _I hope they know what their getting themselves into'_ she thought. She turned to leave but was assaulted by a shadow-like figure that whisked her away.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Haru swept the flashlight beam back and forth along the walls as he examined the room. "This place is pretty nice, wouldn't mind making my hideout here"

"You're not making your hideout here." Syrus said "It's probably riddled with hidden cameras." The slifer boy looked around disgusted "I mean come on it's worse than the red dorm in here"

"Hey guys look at this" Chumley called from across the room. Haru moved the beam of light to reveal the wall behind Chumley. It was covered in a large amount of symbols and lettering.

"What do you think it means?" Haru asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the shadow games that Professor Banner was talking about" Syrus said running his fingers across some of the marks.

Haru walked closer and examined the symbols closely "I think this wall depicts the Seven millennium items! Ring, puzzle, eye, scale, rod, key and necklace"

"Were you actually paying attention in class today?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Damn cat woke me up so I caught the end of the lecture" Haru grumbled

He moved his flashlight to the opposite side of the room revealing a photograph "and who do you think that is?"

* * *

In another part of the dorm, Alexis awoke to find herself laying in a coffin. She attempted to move but noticed her arms and legs bound.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

"Playing the role of bait for my trap." She noticed a man in a mask turn towards her "Your friends should be here any moment."

"Haru….." she gasped. In front of her the masked man withdrew his pyramid necklace and in a flash of light she saw blackness once again.

* * *

The boys continued to search around the room until a loud scream filled the air.

"What was that?" Syrus flinched.

"That sounded like Alexis" Haru shouted, running towards the door they had entered from. The other two boys followed suit until Haru came to a sudden stop. He bent down and retrieved something from the floor in front of him.

"It's one of Alexis's cards" he held up Etoile Cyber so the other boys could see. He moved his flashlight around the room until it stopped on a staircase leading down. "Looks like there's only one way to go."

At the bottom of the stairs the boys found a door cracked open slightly as if someone was expecting them.

"This reads trap" Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah but they have Alexis, that's enough reason for me to spring said trap" Haru said pushing open the door.

"Do come in" a gruff voice said from inside. "I've been expecting you"

Haru looked to see a large circular room with a man in black standing in front of a coffin. "Alright jackass what did you do with Alexis?"

The masked man moved aside to reveal the Obelisk girl fast asleep inside the coffin "As you can see no harm has come to her. I cannot say the same of you"

Haru frowned "Normally I would be flattered you went this far to meet me, but kidnapping my friend kinda crosses the line…."

"Titan" the masked man said

"Yeah sure" Haru rolled his eyes "let's go with that"

"I assume you intend to save her?" Titan asked giving the boy an ominous smile. "Then we will be settling this with a shadow game"

"He's not talking to me, is he?" Chumley whispered to Syrus.

Haru took another step forward " Shadow games seem like a whole lot of hocus pocus to me"

Titan smiled "Funny my opponents don't think they exist either, but they see the proof when they are sent screaming into the shadow realm "

"So you're behind all the disappearances? Guess what buddy you're not taking Alexis" Haru shook his head.

"Boss!"

Haru turned just in time to catch a duel disk flying through the air. Chumley gave him the thumbs up "Go get him"

"Looks like it's time for me to teach you the error of your ways" Haru activated his Duel disk.

Titan smirked "I assure you you'll be spending your time in the shadow realm once this duel is done."

H:4000 (5)

T:4000 (5)

After both competitors drew their starting hands, Titan started with his draw phase. "Prepare yourself fool, to enter the shadows! I activate foolish burial allowing me to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard "I choose my Archfiend Emperor" he revealed a card depicting a skeletal demon sitting on a throne towering over two other caped demons.

"Archfiends huh? Haru smiled. "Can't say I've had the pleasure"

"Oh I assure you it will be anything but pleasurable" Titan told him. "Next I summon Archfiend Cavalry in attack mode." He placed the card on his duel vest, and in a puff of smoke a skeletal rider appeared riding an armored horse.

Archfiend Cavalry level 4 (1900/0)

"I shall conclude my turn with two facedowns"

"My turn then" Haru said drawing his card and looking over his hand. ' _Looks like I don't have a monster I can get over 1900 attack with'_ he mused as he picked the card from the middle of his hand. "I think I'll go with a classic, I summon Kaiju Legend Giant Condor to my field in attack mode." With a screech the giant brown bird appeared in a cloud of feathers.

Kaiju Legend Giant Condor level 4 (1900/1500)

"Next I'll activate a spell, Kaiju Bio Research. The card depicted a man standing next to a rather odd looking rose writing something on his clipboard. "Now every time a Kaiju monster is sent from the field to the graveyard this turn I can special summon a bio token with half of its stats. Battle! Condor attacks your Cavalry with Spiral Swoop!" Taking to the air the giant bird extended its talons as the skeletal knight raised a lance and the two collided, destroying them both.

"Now comes a bio token in defense mode" Haru continued as a rose appeared beside him.

Rose token (950/750)

"I activate the trap Archfiend Roar" Titan declared. "I can now pay 500 life points and special summon Cavalry back from my graveyard"

T:4000-3500

Hoof beats could be heard nearby as his monster sprung back onto the field.

"Alright I'll set two cards and pass"

"During your end phase Cavalry is destroyed and its effect activates. Now I can special summon an Archfiend monster from my graveyard, but it can't attack this turn. But since it's being summoned during your turn it doesn't matter" Titan began to laugh. "And guess what the only other card in my graveyard is?"

"This can't be good" Syrus said

"My Archfiend Emperor First Lord of Horror is making his debut!" A circle of crimson light appeared beside him as the tall skeletal demon arose from within, sitting on his throne of bones.

Archfiend Emperor level 8 (3000/2000)

"That is definitely not good" Chumley agreed.

"And now the shadow game truly begins" Titan laughed as he drew for his turn. "Now I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack position." He slapped the card down on his duel vest and a skeletal armored warrior wearing a green cape appeared next to him.

Archfiend Soldier level 4 (1900/1500)

"Now we begin your downfall" Titan declared "Archfiend Emperor's effect activates, by banishing an Archfiend Monster in my hand or graveyard I can target a card on your field and destroy it. I choose to banish my Archfiend Cavalry in the graveyard and target your right facedown." Rising from its throne the colossal skeletal warrior picked up its long crimson saber that had been leaning against its throne. Walking across the field it directed the blade face down and plunged it into Haru's set card.

"Damn" Haru grunted as his card shattered into pixels. "He managed to set up his board quicker than I expected."

"Now comes the time for battle child." Titan mocked " Soldier attacks your token, Chaos Slash". The smaller demon withdrew its sword and let out a hellish screech before appearing before the rose on Haru's field, and slashed it into eight different pieces.

"Now Haru's field is wide open" Syrus observed panic in his eyes.

"Your little friend is correct." Titan nodded "Now first lord of horror is going to cut you down to size" The great archfiend once again got up from its throne, sword in hand, this time sending a mighty slash Haru's way.

Haru moved a foot back to brace for impact as he felt a searing pain cut through his midsection. "Ugh!" he groaned as he dropped to one knee.

H:4000-1000

"What's wrong with him? Chumley panicked

"As you can see your friend felt the damage I inflicted upon him" Titan explained. "And if you notice there are some other effects"

Haru pushed himself onto one leg and looked down to find the upper part of his torso disappeared, as well as his legs from just below the knee. "Well I seem to have gotten myself into quite the predicament" he smirked, pain still showing on his face. "I have some effects of my own you slasher movie reject." Appearing next to him was the spectral image of his trap card. "You destroyed Tokyo Reconstruction Project, and now that it's in my graveyard I can banish it to get a token for each 1000 point interval I took in damage". Three construction trucks appeared before him in defense mode.

Construction token ×3 (500/500)

"Your petty little tokens won't get you out of this" Titan mocked. "Especially with their abysmal attack"

Haru shook his head "I assure you there's more coming, I activate the effect of my trap that's still on the field, Baiting the Kaiju." Depicted on the card was a picture of godzilla lumbering towards a nuclear power plant, a squad of tanks and helicopters waiting on the other side. "When this card is activated I can reveal cards equal to the tokens I control from the top of my deck. If it's a spell or trap I have to discard it, but if it's a monster I can Either immediately normal summon it if it's level 4 or lower or tribute summon it with one less tribute. Here goes" he drew the first card, a spell. "No luck there." He discarded it. "Number 2" he said drawing a trap. "Again a dud" he discarded it again.

"He's down to the last card" Chumley gritted his teeth.

"He hasn't let us down before" Syrus said placing a hand on the taller boy's shoulder "Believe".

"And here's the last one" Haru said revealing a monster "Sweet, looks like the one I was hoping for. I tribute one of my tokens. Hear his cry pierce the heavens and his power light the sky as he graces us with his presence" He chanted his body engulfed in a blue aura. "I tribute summon Kaiju Legend Godzilla in attack mode." With a mighty roar the radioactive king of monsters appeared behind him. Titan's mouth hung open for a moment before he regained his composure.

Kaiju legend Godzilla level 9 (3000/2500)

"I activate my trap Fiendish chain, your monster is now unable to activate its effects or battle." Chains shot out of the trap card and entangled Godzilla causing the monster to let out a screech of pain.

"All that work for nothing" Titan laughed.

"Oh would you end your turn already" Haru sighed "you're making this longer than it should be"

Titan was shocked by the boy's newfound confidence. He gritted his teeth "Fine my turn is over with this facedown."

Haru drew. "Godzilla seems to be in quite the bind don't you think Syrus?"

"Is this really the time to be making jokes?" Syrus questioned.

"There's always time for jokes" Haru smiled "I activate the spell Kaiju Evolution Imbuement of Souls." Godzilla was engulfed in white light as it began to morph into another form. "This spell allows me to tribute one Kaiju monster on my field and summon another one level higher from my deck The embodiment of souls lost in the great war, imbued into a great terrifying machine of destruction, be born Kaiju Legend Rage Godzilla.". The light that engulfed the giant monster vanished to reveal a sleeker version of the creature. Its body was no longer covered in bumps of radiation and its head seemed longer and more lizard like. Probably the most noticeable was the demonic pupil-less eyes that now fixated on Archfiend Emperor.

Kaiju Legend Rage Godzilla level 10 (2800/2800)

"You're clearly joking" Titan smiled. "Your monster may be of a higher level but it's weaker than its previous form."

Haru shook his head "You're wrong there. Rage Godzilla gains 300 attack for each Kaiju in my graveyard and I count two now"

Rage Godzilla's dorsal fins began to light up signifying its power increase.

Rage Godzilla (2800-3400)

"No that's not possible" Titan said stepping back. Haru raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem so confident now that my monsters stronger than yours". He looked down and realized that his torso and bottom half of his legs began to reappear. "Something's up" Haru said looking around.

He took a step forward. "What are you up to?"

Titan took another step back and a small black remote came tumbling out of his jacket. Titan looked embarrassed as he looked at it on the floor.

"You've been playing me haven't you?" Haru accused "This was never a Shadow duel to begin with."

"No I'm the real deal, I call the power of the shadows to do my bidding" Titan shook his head having regained his composure.

"I don't get it, how did he make Haru's body disappear?" Syrus asked

"This whole duel hasn't been anything more than smoke and mirrors short stuff" Haru pointed towards the millennium puzzle around Titan's neck "I bet that thing is no more than a paper mache project"

Titan began to sweat "shut up, It's real, I'm real"

"I'd wager you're nothing more than a sideshow phoney" Haru mocked.

"Watch what you say, I still have the girl as my captive" Titan reminded him, a smile returning to his face.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"The coffin's literally still right there Syrus" Chumley deadpanned.

"Not for long" Titan warned as smoke began to swirl around it and the coffin seemed to disappear.

"She's now trapped in a dimension of darkness, proof that my millennium pendant is the real deal" he held up the item for all to see.

"Listen Sideshow Bob, I literally just caught you with a remote up your sleeve. Additionally when we came in there was paintings of all the millennium items on the walls. That there is called the millenium puzzle not pendant"

Titan scowled ' _he figured me out! Forget the money it's time for me to scram while my image is in tact!'_

"Alexis isn't actually in the shadow realm there's probably just a trap door or something behind you. Why don't you give her and all the other students you kidnapped back?" Haru ordered.

"What other students?" Titan asked confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about and for that Sideshow comment you can find her yourself" he growled pulling something from a pocket on his belt. There was a bright flash and smoke surrounded them as the "shadow" duelist threw something to the floor .

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away from me that easily" Haru ran through the thick smoke. Soon the two were interrupted as a dozen beams of light shot through the smoke revealing an Egyptian eye symbol on the floor below them.

"What the hell? The jig's up Titan you can't fool me anymore" Haru looked around him at the floor.

"This isn't me" Titan said backing away from the symbol fear in his voice. The two felt a sudden draft as it began to whip around them in a cyclone of smoke, darkening the area around them.

"Haru!" Syrus called out to his companion.

The air around them formed into a perfect dome of darkness that crackled with some kind of invisible energy.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Titan demanded fear apparent in his voice.

"Cut the crap, wheres Alexis?" Haru scowled

"I could never pull off something this convincing" Titan said locking his terrified gaze on the boy. A shriek could be heard above them as a large mass of black blobs descended towards them.

"Oh come on really?" Haru whined.

The blobs engulfed Titan causing him to scream. "Help me Haru, get these things off of m-" his cry for help was cut short as one of the blobs forced itself inside his mouth.

Haru took a step forward to help him but was approached by even more black orbs. He stepped back as they advanced, putting his arms up as a shield. Suddenly he heard a familiar Kaiju's roar pierce the air, causing the advancing blobs to retreat. Looking to his right he saw the astral projection of Godzilla standing beside him.

"So you came" Haru smiled as the kaiju gave him an assuring nod. "Glad you have my back buddy."

"Haru Yoshida…"

Godzilla growled as Haru looked up, finding Titan no longer covered in the black blobs. A sinister aura surrounding him and his eyes glowing red.

"The shadows pang for a soul…. And only one shall survive."

"My buddy here gives me the impression that thing's got a whole lot more real" Haru frowned.

Titan raised his hand and the army of blobs formed a perimeter around them, making sure the duel would continue. "This duel shall continue in the shadow realm, Haru… prepare to lose your soul" he rasped as his two monsters and Rage Godzilla appeared on the field.

T:3500

H:1000

"Fine then, I activate Rage Godzillas first effect. By tributing one token on my field I can declare a card type monster, spell, or trap and then I can destroy all cards of that type on the field. With monsters their attack must be less than Rage Godzilla's to be destroyed, but unfortunately for you that's all of them" Haru smiled. One of the construction trucks disappeared and Rage Godzilla's dorsal fins lit up as the monster let loose a column of radioactive breath on Titan's monsters, disintegrating them.

"Now it's time for a direct attack" Haru commanded "Go Godzilla!" The kaiju lumbered across the field and delivered a tail whip to titan directly.

T:3500-100

"Looks like the tables have turned" Haru smirked triumphantly. As he gazed at his opponent he realized that he seemed to be unfazed "Now you're just a freaking buzzkill".

"My turn" Titan said drawing a card. "I activate pot of greed, now I shall draw two more." Titan rasped as he drew. "First I activate the field spell Archfiend Palabyrinth" An array of black buildings appeared around them some with rather odd architecture. "Now I shall revive my Emperor with the spell card monster reborn," he continued as the large archfiend reappeared on his field.

"Damn it not again" Haru growled.

Archfiend Emperor ( 3000-3500)

"As you can see Palabyrinth gives all Archfiends 500 attack" Titan explained. "For my next move I normal summon Archfiend Heiress." A giggling voice could be heard as a short female demon wearing a horned headdress appeared in front of him. "Now comes labyrinths second effect I can now tribute an archfiend monster on my field and target another one I control. Then I can special summon another Archfiend with the same level as the targeted monster from my hand deck or graveyard. I tribute Heiress and special summon Archfiend Empress in attack mode." An older version of heiress appeared brandishing a skeletal staff.

Archfiend Empress level 8 (2900/2100)

"And she gains 500 attack due to Paralabryth" Titan reminded him as his monster swelled with energy."

Archfiend Empress (2900-3400)

"Now, My Emperor attacks Godzilla! Hell's Slash!" The fiend drew its sword and swung towards Godzilla, attempting to decapitate it.

"I activate Rage Godzilla's final effect! When it's targeted for an attack I can tribute a token, in this case my last construction token, then reveal the top three cards of my deck. Any Kaiju revealed by this effect is sent to the graveyard, while spells and traps are shuffled back into the deck." The last construction truck disappeared as Haru placed his hand on his deck. "I reveal the first card!" Haru called out dramatically as he drew. He flipped it over, revealing a spell. "First one's no good." He then revealed the second card, also a spell. "Second one's a fail as well. Looks like once again, it comes down to my final draw!"

"Let's do this!" Haru drew his last card and revealed it, showing everyone a monster card depicting a moth. "Yes! I drew a Kaiju! With Godzilla's effect, it goes to the grave while the spells I revealed go back to the deck. And since there's another Kaiju in the grave, Rage Godzilla's attack goes up!"

Rage Godzilla (3400-3700)

"Now, Rage Godzilla! Counterattack with Catastrophic Tail Crush!" Godzilla whipped around, sending its tail into Emperor, but before the tail could destroy it, Titan called out.

"I activate Altar for Tribute! By sending a monster to the graveyard, I am able to gain life points equal to the original attack of the sent monster. I send my Emperor to the grave to gain 3000 life points!" Emperor disappeared into a black fog, and Godzilla's tail went through it harmlessly. The fog flowed into Titan, restoring his life.

T: 100-3100

"With that, I end my turn."

"I draw." Haru declared. "First I activate the graveyard effect of Kaiju Bio Research. By banishing it from my graveyard I can summon a rose token to my field, but it has zero attack and defense." A small rose appeared beside Godzilla. "Next I use Godzilla's effect once again. I tribute my token," The rose disappeared, scattering petals across the field. "And declare monster. So your Empress is destroyed!" Godzilla's dorsal fins once again lit up as it unleashed a beam of fiery radiation that tore Empress apart.

"I thought you might do that." Titan said. "I activate the effect of Empress. When it's sent from the field to the graveyard I can target one level six or higher fiend-type monster in my grave and special summon it. Rise from the abyss once more, Archfiend Emperor in defense mode!" The skeletal demon once again appeared on the field, sitting in its throne. "Even if you destroy my Archfiend, my life will still be spared."

"Is that so?" Haru asked with a smirk. "I summon Kaiju Legend Giant Octopus!" The giant octopus materialized next to Godzilla, who paid it no heed.

Kaiju Legend Giant Octopus level 2 (1000/1000)

"Isn't that the same card Haru used against Chazz?" Chumley asked.

"I think so, and if I remember right, Haru might have this in the bag this turn!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Take a good look Titan, because you won't be seeing it for long." Haru declared. "I activate Octopus's effect. By tributing it I can change the battle position of one card on the field. Guess which one I choose." The octopus shot its' tentacles out, wrapping around the demon and forcing it to stand up from its throne. The octopus then shattered into pixels. "Plus with that my Rage Godzilla gets 300 more atk."

Rage Godzilla (3700-4000)

"It's time for the finale. I can only activate this card when there is one card on my field and one monster on yours. I activate Kaiju Inheritance!" A spell card depicting Godzilla with the spectral form of a giant flying monster behind it appeared in front of him. "This card allows me to target one Kaiju legend in my graveyard, until the end of this turn my monster gains attack equal to the targeted monster. I choose the original Godzilla, meaning Rage Godzilla gains 3000 attack points!" A spectral version of the original Godzilla appeared behind Rage Godzilla before turning into a blue fiery energy that flowed into Rage Godzilla.

Rage Godzilla (4000-7000)

"Se-se-seven" Syrus stammered.

"Th-th-th-thousand" Chumley muttered. The two watched as the cyclone died down, giving them a view of the action.

"Attack points?!" Titan exclaimed in shock and fear.

"That's right. And unless my math is wrong, 7000 attack minus your Emperor's 3500 attack equals 3500 damage" Haru stated. "And with your life at only 3100…." Haru began.

"My life won't survive this turn." Titan finished. A look of horror spread across his face, which paired oddly with the demonic red eyes.

"Correct. Now, Rage Godzilla, attack Archfiend Emperor. Unleash the unquenchable anger that fills your very soul! Final Hell Burning!" Rage Godzilla breathed in, its dorsal fins glowing once again. This time however, the glow was brighter than before, much brighter. Rage Godzilla roared, unleashing a blast that nearly doubled its previous blasts, eradicating the demonic Emperor.

T: 3100-0

"Nooooo!" Titan screamed as the black orbs of slime engulfed him once again. He slowly began to sink into the floor below. As his torso disappeared he began to struggle. "Help me!" he cried. "You can't let them take me!"

Haru watched in horror as the man fought helplessly, before being pulled downward into the floor. He looked at the spectral image of Godzilla, a look of pity on his face. "Come on old friend, let's get outta here before anything else bad happens". The kaiju nodded morphing into a sphere of white light before following Haru.

Haru met his companions near the spot that Alexis's coffin had disappeared from view. They found a trap door seemingly invisible to anyone not standing over it. "Alright guys you get that side of the door I'll get this one, On three" Haru commanded as the three took up position. "One,Two, Three! Heave" the three managed to pry open the doors with a bit of effort, the coffin only slightly below the door, with Alexis still unconscious.

"Damn he must have drugged her with something strong" Syrus said as they managed to pull her up into Haru's arms.

"Perhaps some fresh air would be good for her?" Chumley said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Haru agreed.

* * *

Later in the night, Crowler made his way through the halls of the abandoned dorm, a shit eating smile on his face. As he came into view of the room were Haru and Titan had had their duel earlier he began to ring his hands in anticipation.

"That delinquent must be paralyzed with fear by now. Oh, Titan where are you, my friend? I'd like to hear every detail of your duel." As he entered the room he noticed nothing but a card lying on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up and cringed.

It was Archfiend Emperor, Titans ace card. "Titan wouldn't leave this behind unless…. He lost! Haru has outwitted we yet again! But this isn't over, not by a long shot"

* * *

When Alexis awoke she found herself leaning against a tree outside the dorm. Haru, Syrus and Chumley were sitting across from her in mid conversation.

Haru noticed her first and gave a large smile "Welcome back to the land of the living sleeping beauty"

"What are you doing here?" She demanded

"Hey what kind of thanks is that?" Haru asked. "All I did was defeat the bad guy, win the duel and save the damsel."

"Oh yeah, the man in black kidnapped me. How did you guys know I was in trouble?"

"Well we were exploring the dorm and heard you scream, and found your card while looking for you" Chumley explained.

"We also found this" Haru said holding up a picture.

Alexis's eyes began to tear up as she took the picture from him. "It's my brother" she sniffed "The first trace of him I've seen in a long time"

"I wonder if he got caught in this shadow games nonsense"

"He must have considering the story behind this place."

"We brought it to you as a pact Alexis." Haru added "We promise to help you find him"

"And keep you from getting trapped in anymore coffins" Syrus added.

"You guys were really worried about me, weren't you?"

Before they could answer the sun began to rise over the treetops.

"Gentlemen, and lady, I do believe it's time to bail" Haru said standing up "We can't have the higher ups finding us here"

"Yeah" Syrus and Chumley agreed.

"Oh and Alexis, We were never here!" Haru told her as the three slifer's ran off towards their dorm .

' _Without you here nobody would have saved me'_ alexis thought gazing at the picture _. 'And now there's a chance my brothers still out there_ …."

 **So ends chapter 5. Starting next week I go back to college, so chapters may take a little longer. I assure you however I will be hard at work for the weeks to come in the next chapters. On another note I will assure you that all Toho kaiju will show up eventually, I'm just trying to space out their reveals. Rage godzilla as most of you've probably guessed is from GMK, possibly my favorite Godzilla movie, and I felt that it should be a powerup for the current godzilla in Haru's deck. Stay classy readers I'll see you next week -Red**

 **Q: Japanese or American version for Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad?**

 **A: well I haven't actually seen the series, but I have heard that both Gridman (the original) And Syber Squad are almost identical in terms of plot. I may end up using Gridman as the base and making Syber Squad references**


	6. Chapter 6: Haru vs the legal system

Chapter 6: Haru vs the legal system, A brothers inferiority complex.

Haru awoke to the sound of someone furiously knocking on the door. He rolled over "Chumley what time is it?" he grumbled. The boy on the top bunk muttered something under his breath before replying.

"7:00 A.M"

"Who in their right mind is up this god damn early?" Haru asked.

"I don't know but they're really freaking persistent" Syrus chimed in now awake. The knocking on the door started to become harder and more frequent.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Haru yelled pushing himself up from the bed and making his way towards the door "YOU'VE GOT MY ATTENTION, THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

He pushed open the door to find a black haired woman in an unfamiliar uniform wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Mr. Yoshida?" the woman asked taking her shades off to give him a blank stare.

"Yeah?" Haru questioned " Who's asking?"

The woman glared at him clearly unintimidated by the Kaiju Duelist's height. " Campus security, I have a warrant to bring you in to be questioned". She peered over his shoulder to see Syrus roll over to look at the door "And that is Syrus Truesdale is it not? He will be coming as well".

Haru blinked a couple times taking the information in "Your arresting us?"

"That is correct" the woman replied.

"Wow i just assumed everything on this island was determined by a trading card game" Haru smirked. He turned "Hey Syrus the Academy police are here to take us in, you'd better get dressed"

Syrus muttered something under his breath before fishing some clothes out from beneath the bed and putting them on, lastly throwing on his dorm jacket.

"Will you be changing as well ?" The security woman asked giving him the once over.

"Nah i'm good let me go get my jacket" Haru smiled pulling his jacket off a nearby hook "This shouldn't take too long anyway". He walked out the door followed soon after by Syrus "Chumley you're in charge."

"Yeah sure have fun" Chumley grumbled.

Haru looked over the railing of the second floor to see six more people in green Jackets flanking a convoy truck.

"They really went all out" Syrus sighed sleepily " You'd think we were the two most dangerous people on campus"

"I fancy myself pretty dangerous" Haru smirked "You on the other hand I don't see it"

"Thank you for coming with us peacefully boys, I wouldn't have wanted this to get ugly.

"Or what? You would have had to duel us?" Haru asked mockingly.

"Just get in the truck" She growled pointing towards the open back seat.

"Yes mam" Haru saluted jumping in the back seat.

"I'm sorry about him" Syrus told her "He's always like this"

* * *

"Suspension?" Syrus cried.

"That's what I suggest" the Security woman replied. "You two trespassed into the Abandoned dorm in the woods, that is strictly forbidden, and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member backing it up. You two must be punished as an example to the other students"

"Hold up" Haru said raising a finger "Why the hell is he here?". The slifer pointed to Crowler who was sitting in on the meeting along with Chancellor Sheppard.

"Professor Crowler has been asked to sit in representing the teachers" The security woman said.

"Really?" Haru rubbed his eyes "So you pick the head of the dorm that I beat to get onto this island in the first place?"

Crowler smiled innocently "I have no idea what you're talking about my boy, you beat me fair and square and I've come to accept it"

"You need to work on your acting teach" Haru deadpanned turning back to the other people in the room. "May I see this anonymous note at least?"

"I don't think….." the security woman began.

"I don't see why not" Chancellor Sheppard smiled pulling a piece of paper from within his jacket and handing it to Haru.

"Haru what are you doing?" Syrus asked as his companion unfolded the paper.

"Something doesn't sit right with me" Haru whispered pulling out another familiar looking envelope.

"Recognize this?" He asked

"The love letter? Why do you still have that" Syrus gasped. Off to the side Crowler's eyes began to bug out realizing what they were doing

"Because I had a hunch" Haru said holding the two letters side by side.

"May I ask what you're doing " Sheppard asked politely watching them.

"Chancellor I believe we have been set up" The boy explained "These two letters are written in the exact same handwriting". He handed the Chancellor both of the papers, and the older man began to read.

"While I do agree that the writers of these notes are more than likely the same, I don't see how this has anything to do with the current situation"

"Syrus here got that note a week ago, from someone pretending to be Alexis. We asked her about it and she said she had no idea what we were talking about "

"So this same person tried to get you to trespass at the girls dorm as well?" Sheppard asked.

"I think he's just trying to distract us from the matter at hand chancellor" The security woman told him.

"If you're so gung ho about proving me guilty I can call my lawyer" He looked her dead in the eye.

"A lawyer? We don't have any of those on the island" She replied calmly

"Oh, I've had bastion reading up on the law books, and I have him on speed dial if you would like me to prove you wrong"

"That won't be necessary" she smiled.

"If I may interject, perhaps we can settle this without all this hassle" Crowler spoke up.

"Oh?" Syrus and Haru asked in unison.

"A tag duel to determine if you two can stay. We will pick your opponents" Crowler smiled.

"And here we go thinking we can settle this with a card game" Haru remarked.

"You know you've been nothing but hostile during this whole meeting" Crowler said acting offended.

"Well if you hadn't sent your watchdogs to get me up at 7 in the morning I would have had time to drink my morning coffee" Haru growled.

"I think it's a splendid idea." Sheppard interrupted "It would make a great spectacle for all the students here. Two of their fellow students participating in a duel for the fate of their lives on the island.

"Oh joy" Haru rolled his eyes.

"The chancellor has spoken." The head of security declared "The duel shall take place in a couple days."

The three adults got up from their chairs and made their way towards the exit. As Crowler who was leading up the back passed, Haru noticed something.

"Hold on professor"

"What is it?" Crowler asked.

"Thats a nice shade of red lipstick you have there, must have been expensive"

"Why yes, it was."

"It almost reminds me of the lip marks on this envelope" Haru held up the love letter.

Crowler let out an internal scream but managed to play it cool. " It's probably just a coincidence".

"Yeah that's what I thought to" Haru said skeptically. "You have a nice day professor"

"What was that about?" Syrus asked as they watched the head if the blue dorm leave..

"Ill tell you later, need to meet Bastion outside Sheppard's office"

* * *

Later on, Chumley found himself in the chancellor's office after being briefed about Syrus, and Haru's current predicament.

"You wanted to see me Chumley?"

The older slifer boy nodded standing front of Sheppard's desk, "Yeah. Look I was at the abandoned dorm too. I should be the one to duel with Haru."

"No it should be me"

The Slifer turned to see Alexis walk up next to him, the automatic door to the office closing behind her.

"They were only there to help me out sir, so it's really my fault they were there"

"That's bogus" Chumley interjected " It's totally my fault. I was the one who led them to the abandoned dorm, I want to check to see if the rumors of the abandoned cafeteria were true."

"Fat chance Chumley," Alexis said giving the chancellor a slight bow "Please chancellor let me be Haru's partner"

Sheppard smiled at the two of them, the boys had some good friends but he still needed to keep some authority. "I'm sorry but the decision is final Haru and Syrus will be tag partners in the expulsion duel. Im sure they will do just fine"

Chumley and Alexis looked at each other, both thinking about how difficult it would be for Syrus. This was going to be a difficult duel.

* * *

"So what did he say?" Syrus asked latching on to Chumley's cufflinks as soon as he exited the office.

"Did he say yes? Syrus sobbed "Please say he said yes, if I'm Haru's partner we will definitely both get expelled."

"Don't worry about it short stuff" Haru said passively "You and I have this". He had taken up a position next to Bastion on the floor a metal suitcase opened in front of them.

"Why are you here Bastion?" Alexis asked eyebrow raised.

"Haru asked me for my legal expertise, so I came as soon as I could" the Ra explained.

"Wait, legal expertise? You're only fifteen."

"You'd be surprised what this brain can memorize when I put it to work," Bastion told her tapping his forehead.

Chumley shrugged "Alexis and I couldn't get him to change his mind anyway"

"Thanks for the effort guys but I don't think we need it" Haru stood up and put his arm around Syrus's head. "You know why?".

"No, why?" Syrus asked.

"Because we are going to kick ass and take names during this tag duel, and prove to Crowler that they can't get rid of us that easy."

"I wish I had your confidence" Syrus sighed.

"Haru can I talk to you for a moment?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah sure" Haru nodded releasing Syrus from his grasp. The two moved a short distance away before speaking.

"Why did you insist on helping me find my brother?" she asked.

"To be honest it kinda brought up some memories I've been trying to repress" Haru sighed "a long time ago someone I knew and cared about went missing"

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Alexis gasped

"How would you, I was Seven or Eight at the time. The point here is your brother may still be out there, so if I can help you find him then I can at least put some of the guilt I have to the wind"

"You two aren't getting all awkward over here are you" Syrus asked creeping up behind them.

"My Best friend ladies and Gentlemen" Haru announced turning to face him.

"Well excuse me" Syrus said.

"Yes excuse us" Haru gave Alexis a little bow "My friend and I have a duel we must prepare for"

"Prepare?" Syrus questioned.

"You and I are going to have a little duel to get us ready for our future trial"

"great" Syrus sighed.

* * *

Eiji followed Alexis as soon as he had been informed of the situation. As they passed the Slifer dorm they saw Chumley peering over the edge of the nearby cliff.

"Hey Chumley" Eiji greeted as they stopped beside him.

Chumley turned "Oh hey guys"

"Did they start the duel yet?" Eiji asked before looking down were Chumley had been looking earlier.

"Nope they're almost done setting up" The boy replied.

"Sweet"

Chumley looked down at Haru and Syrus standing opposite each other below. "Alright guys, this is just practice for your tag-duel coming up, so go easy on each other" he called.

Eiji noticed the grin on Haru's face "I don't think going easy is in Haru's vocabulary. That may not be good for Syrus"

"Nonsense" Alexis chimed in "If anything it's a good thing"

"How do you figure?" the obelisk boy asked.

"If you think about it, Dr. Crowler is probably picking the candidates for their opponents. He has high standards so i doubt they will be pushovers. They both need to be at their best, or they'll be expelled….."

* * *

"Alright Syrus give me all you have, and have some fun while you're at it" Haru inserted his deck and activated his duel disk.

"Yeah….. fun… sure, whatever. Might as well have some fun before we fail and get kicked out of here…"

"What was that?"

"oh….. uh nothing!"

"Then let's get this show on the road"

Syrus sighed again, "Yeah yeah…. Lets duel…."

H:4000

S:4000

Drawing his hand Haru smiled "I hope you're ready Syrus" he drew for turn, "Alright". "While I control no monsters I can special summon Anti Kaiju Weapon Maser Cannon to my field." haru said as a metallic tank with a long arm ending in a satellite head appeared on his field.

Anti Kaiju Weapon Maser Cannon level 3 1500/1500

"Next comes an old friend of mine Kaiju Legend Minya" he continued as the googly eyed kaiju appeared next to the tank.

Kaiju Legend Minya LV:2 (1000/1000)

"Then i'll set a card and pass my turn. Your go!"

Syrus drew "let's see…" he looked at the card he had just drawn and grinned. ' _Nice my Patroid has enough power to take down Minya'_

"Looks like you got something good, you have a terrible poker face Syrus" Haru called.

Panicking, Syrus nodded "Yeah I think so, I summon Patroid in attack mode" a strange cartoon police car appeared complete with big eyes, and a police hat on its roof, its wheels sticking out like limbs.

Patroid level 4 (1200/1200) (5)

"When you summon Patroid I activate Maser's effect, your monster loses 100 attack for each levels difference between the two."

"So it loses 100 attack" Eiji commented

Patroid level 4 (1200-1100)

"Patroid attacks Minya, siren smasher!" syrus commanded as the cartoon police car charged siren ablaze with red light.

"Sorry Syrus I'm going to have to intervene" Haru informed him "My trap JSDF Heroic Sacrifice activates." A card depicting a soldier standing in front of Godzilla's foot with a rocket launcher pointed upward revealed itself. "now I can summon a JSDF token in defense mode and change the attack target to it" appearing next to Minya an older man in soldier fatigues took a knee and aimed his rocket launcher at the incoming attacker. The cartoon police car's wheels screeched as it delivered a blow with its front tires destroying the token.

"Aw man i should have known your face down was a trap" Syrus moaned.

"Duh" Chumley shook his head "Syrus walked right into that one."

"What's wrong with him?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, I know he has more than enough cards to play" Alexis Added

"Dirt is amazing" Syrus began drawing on the ground behind him with a twig. "Isn't dirt neat Haru?"

"Don't you crack on me Syrus" Haru yelled "You just made a little mistake, it happens to everyone."

"Yeah my mistake was coming to this school"

Haru frowned "Now don't go all emo on me short stuff, if you had used Patroid's effect to reveal my face down you could have worked around it."

"Yeah I know i'm no good" Syrus looked away, "I don't deserve to be here"

"Good grief" Haru grumbled massaging his temples "That's not what i mean at all"

Syrus shook his head "I know Haru, I know you didn't mean it" Syrus set a card in his backrow and sighed. "It's just i feel like I'm weighing you down. But that doesn't matter, come at me with all you've got"

Haru smiled "You're right little buddy, I almost forgot we were opponents. I should start acting like it". Haru drew his next card "I activate the field spell Kaiju Sighting: Kitamatsu Mine. Now once per turn I can mill two cards from the top of my deck and then special summon a Meganulon token " sending the top two cards of his deck to the graveyard, haru then pointed towards the monster zone next to Minya as a giant crawling insect appeared.

Meganulon token (500/500)

"Yay," Syrus grumbled. "More monsters"

"Thats right, but it won't be sticking around for long because i'm activating Minya's effect. By tributing Meganulon it can attack you directly". The small kaiju stiffened before letting loose a ring of smoke that engulfed Syrus.

S:4000- 3500

"And now my Maser Cannon will attack your patroid " Haru commanded "Ready? Aim! FIRE" the small cannon's satellite dish began to glow blue before letting loose a beam of blue light shattering the cartoon police car into pieces. Syrus flew backwards skidding through the dirt.

S:3500-3100

"And finally I'll set a facedown, thats my turn." Haru placed a card into his disk and the cannon returned to its stationary position.

Syrus sat up a smile on his face "Can I crack up now? You managed to nail me on both our turns. There's no way I can win"

"Of course you can win syrus" Alexis called down to him "you just have to believe in yourself"

"Thats right Syrus" Eiji agreed "Just trust in your deck and remember your combos. Your monsters are machines after all the must have something up their sleeve"

"I mean that's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling class, I should know i've taken it twice!" Chumley yelled.

Syrus let the words sink in for a moment before pushing himself to his feet. "Their right I'm not dueling for myself anymore, in this case i'm dueling for Haru too. It's time I started acting like it"

"Go for it Syrus" Alexis cheered

"Yeah, believe in yourself" Chumley nodded

"You hear that Syrus? You have your own cheering section" Haru pointed out "Don't want to disappoint them now do you?"

Syrus nodded "Here goes nothing" he drew and looked at his hand. ' _ok i don't have anything that i can deal a whole lot of damage with, so i'm going to have to go with a different strategy'._ "I play the spell card pot of greed! This card allows me to draw two additional cards from my deck!" Syrus drew his next two cards.

"Huh?" Syrus gasped staring at the cards he had just drawn, one was Polymerization and the other was, ' _Power Bond!'._

' _He must have drawn something good'_ Haru mused. ' _I wonder what it is…'_

"Power Bond is like Polymerization…. Only better" Syrus whispered "if I can bring out a machine fusion monster with it I can deal some serious damage. When a machine monster is fusion summoned with it its attack is doubled". As he looked at the card he heard a familiar voice in his head.

" _If I'd known you would misplay it, i would never have given it to you in the first place"_

"Thats right" His shoulders slumped "My brother said I wasn't worthy of this card"

* * *

(Flashback)

" _I'll never forget that day back in elementary school. I had finally worked up the nerve to challenge the school bully to a duel. It was my time to shine, i was going to be the hero and show him i wouldn't be pushed around."_

Syrus:1500

Bully:1900

A younger syrus stood across from a taller boy outside their school building. The taller boy had a set card and Syrus controlled nothing.

"Alright you're going down" Syrus said drawing his next card. He smiled amazed at his current luck.

"Awesome Power Bond! The card my brother intrusted to me! I'm sure to win now!" He looked up at the bully confidently.

"Quit stalling pip-squeak! You're going to lose and we both know it so stop drawing out the inevitable" the bully yelled

"That's what you think pal" Syrus said confidently " But this duel is mine"

"Yeah right." The bully rolled his eyes. "The only thing that's going to be yours is a serious pounding after i'm done with you"

"Sorry but I'm not afraid of your threats anymore. Thats right I'm not afraid of you anymore. You know why?" he began to reveal his card "I activate…"

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

Syrus stopped at the sound of the voice falling down in shock. He sat back up and looked behind him "Who said that?".

A taller boy in a blue school uniform walked up behind him his longer blue hair flowing behind him. It was the younger version of his older brother.

"Zane?!"

His older brother walked past him and stopped in front of the bully, holding out a card. "This duel never happened, got it? Take this card and leave"

The bully laughed "Nice card… you have yourself a deal pal." He swiped the card out of Zane's hand and walked away shoving the card into his pants pocket.

"Why did you do that Zane?" Syrus asked picking himself out of the dirt. "That duel was all but in the bag after I drew the card you gave me"

"No it wasn't, And if I'd known you would play it wrong I would never have given it to you in the first place" Zane snapped.

"Misplay? I wasn't going to misplay it!"

"Yes, you were. This is the card he had set" he held up a card for syrus to see.

Syrus peered at the card recognizing it instantly "Spellbinding Circle!"

"Thats right" Zane shook his head "when activated this card stops your opponent's monster's attack and they can't change their battle position. So you would have attacked with a monster summoned with power bond, its' attack doubled. But this trap would have prevented you from attacking, and you would have taken damage at the end of your turn and lost."

He was right, and Syrus knew it. The boy lowered his head as tears began to form below his eyes.

"You weren't thinking Syrus….. You didn't take into account his set card or Power Bond's adverse effect. You may be able to use the card but there's a lot more to using it in an actual duel"

(End flashback)

* * *

"Just holding this card again gives me the chills" Syrus groaned as he looked down at the card in his hand "and what did he mean there's a lot more to using it in an actual duel?"

"Looks like Haru may actually lose this duel" Eiji said, noticing what cards Syrus had in hand.

"You ok over there little buddy?" Haru called.

Snapping out of his trance, syrus shook his head returning his gaze to haru. He put Power bond back in his hand and chose a different card. "From my hand I activate Polymerization to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid together to summon Steam Gyroid!"

"What is he doing?" Eiji asked shocked

Above them a great vortex appeared as a cartoony looking helicopter and a train with a similar look appeared before being sucked into the vortex. A moment later, a monster with the body of a train and the blades of a helicopter appeared from within the vortex.

Steam Gyroid level 6 (2200/1800)

"Now your monster loses 300 attack do to Maser's effect" Haru informed him.

Steam Gyroid (2200-1900)

"It doesn't matter because it's still more powerful than Minya, plus I'm activating Limiter Removal. Now Steam Gyroid's attack doubles"

Steam Gyroid (1900-3800)

"Allright Steam Gyroid time to get loco-motive!" Syrus commanded "Attack with Train Twister". Steam Gyroid rotated its' fan rapidly, creating a column of wind that curved upward before engulfing Minya. Soon after Steam Gyroid soared through the column and slammed into the tiny kaiju.

H:4000-700

Haru covered his face with his duel disk a small grin stretching from ear to ear as he stood his ground.

"Gotcha….. have enough you big lunk?" Syrus taunted.

Haru's shoulders began to shake as he began to laugh. "Have I had enough? You forget who you're talking to, I'm not satisfied until the duel is over". He pointed at Syrus's fusion monster. "And if I recall correctly your Steam Gyroid gets scrapped during the end phase, leaving you wide open. It was a nice display, but this is a real duel and I don't intend to go easy" Steam Gyroid shattered into tiny little pieces leaving Syrus wide open.

Haru drew for turn "First things first my field spell activates allowing me to special summon a Meganulon token by milling two" the large green bug appeared once again. "Here it comes, I tribute my token. Tyrant of the skys awake from your nest deep beneath the volcano, and rip asunder the world below with your mighty wing beats. Come forth Kaiju Legend Rodan!" A black shadow swooped down from the skies picking up the meganulon and disappearing with it in its talons. With a great screech a brown pteranodon with jagged teeth perched where the token once stood.

Kaiju legend Rodan level 6 (2300/2300)

"Maser Cannon attacks your life points directly" Haru commanded as the blue laser shot out again this time hitting Syrus directly.

S: 3100-1600

"And Rodan follows suit, Tyrant's Gale!" the Pteranodon began to flap its wings creating a great blast of wind, knocking syrus off his feet yet again.

S:1600-0

Syrus laid there on the ground unmoving. "Uh, Syrus?" Haru asked. "You ok buddy?" Syrus slowly sat up.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Syrus said with an obvious melancholy. As the others walked over to him, Eiji spoke up.

"Syrus, I saw you had Power Bond in your hand. Why didn't you use it? If you comboed it with Limiter Removal you would have won." Haru got an offended look on his face.

"Dude did you go easy on me? What the hell?" Syrus said nothing. "Syrus, is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong" Syrus muttered. "I shouldn't even be here." Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "Zane was right. He was always right." The others looked at Syrus with sorrow at his clear depression, except a certain Kaiju specialist. He walked up to Syrus and slapped him. Hard.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" The others were gobsmacked at Haru's action, except of course Eiji, who facepalmed. "You do deserve to be here. You earned your place at this school half-pint, and I don't want to hear anything else."

"You don't understand!" Syrus exploded. "All my life Zane has always been the best, always been making me feel worthless. Whenever I tried to do anything, he would swoop in and take care of it, then lecture me about how I can't do it! Every time! But he was right, I can't do anything on my own. Every time I try, I freeze up and make stupid mistakes that any rookie would notice, and I get whooped. I'm useless at everything I do and all I'll do is drag you down and ruin your chances of staying." As Syrus ranted, tears streamed down his face. Once his rant dissolved into gasping sobs, Haru pulled him up and pulled him into a hug. Syrus's cries stopped as he realized what Haru was doing. "Haru?" Haru ended the hug and pulled back, his hands held firm on Syrus' shoulders as he looked him in the eyes.

"Listen Syrus, I'm not gonna lie and say I know exactly what you're going through. The closest thing I've ever had to a brother has been pretty awesome, when he's not being a stick in the mud. But you need to listen to me when I say this: Zane is full of horseshit. The reason you make mistakes is because you've never had the chance to make those mistakes. It's how you learn. You fuck up, you learn from how you fucked up, you don't fuck up the same way again. That's life. Trial and error. And maybe your brother just doesn't get it because he's always been the best, but what works for him won't work for you. You're two different people and just because he's good at dueling doesn't make him right." He took his hands off Syrus' shoulders. "Now, I want you to dry your eyes." Syrus wiped his tears off on his sleeves. "Here's what we're gonna do: First I'm gonna go knock some sense into a certain jackass I know, and then we're gonna train. We're gonna train until the only thoughts running through your head are how to turn your Roids into mechanical monstrosities of massive mayhem. And then we're gonna kick ass, take names and win that expulsion duel. Understand?"

"I guess so" Syrus said.

"I said do you understand!" Haru yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" Syrus replied, snapping into a salute.

"Good. Now, I want you to get into a stance. Like this." Haru moved so his legs were spread slightly, with both his arms flexed down by his waist. Syrus copied the pose. "Now I want you to crane your head to the skies and roar." Syrus gave him a skeptical look. "Just do it." Syrus turned towards the sky and gave off a small roar.

"Raaaaaah!" Syrus screamed. Haru smirked.

"Good first attempt, now it's my turn. Pay attention to my breathing." Haru breathed in deep and turned heavenward. As he did so, Eiji paled and turned towards Alexis and Chumley.

"Cover your ears."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Just do it." Eiji replied. Chumley and Alexis shrugged, but covered their ears, just in time for Haru to unleash a devastating roar that shook the trees.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Holy shit!" Syrus screamed as Haru roared. "Warn a guy before you do that! I like my hearing thank you very much." Haru smirked. ' _Worked like a charm'_

"Sorry," He said, shrugging. "I just thought with how short you were you wouldn't be able to hear it." Syrus growled at that.

"Why you!" He lunged at Haru, who dodged and ran away. As Syrus began to chase him around, Alexis turned to Eiji.

"That was sweet of Haru." she said. Eiji raised an eyebrow. "You and I both know that crack about Syrus' height was to get his mind off everything. That and his motivational speech, I never realized Haru could be so kind, in his own way." Eiji gave her a smile.

"Yeah, when he's not being an annoying pain in the ass, he can be a nice guy. He's always looking out for the little guy. Literally, in Syrus' case." Alexis chuckled slightly at that, before turning serious.

"By the way, did you hear that comment Haru made about "knocking some sense into a jackass"? You don't think he's going to challenge-" Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"A WET WILLIE? SERIOUSLY SYRUS ARE YOU 5?!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THE SHORT JOKES! OH GOD WAIT!"

"GUESS WHAT SYRUS? IT'S NOOGIE TIME!"

Eiji facepalmed as Chumley began to laugh.

"Idiots."

 **And another chapter done. I'm planning on introducing more characters after we get past the Expulsion duel arc so all of you who have been asking for SSSS, and non-toho kaiju stay tuned. A special thanks to Azure Dragon of the East for helping me find a place to find SSSS online I'll be starting it tomorrow. Thanks again for your support and I look forward to seeing you next week.**

 **-Red**

 **Q: Will the other kaiju forms debut?**

 **A: I'm planning on it, Aztec 13 I think your SSSS idea is pretty good I'll try to work it in later in the first season**

 **Q: did I make a Gilligan's Island reference?**

 **A: Actually the story Haru told was an abridged version of the toho movie, MATANGO ATTACK OF THE MUSHROOM PEOPLE that I was able to watch on Dramania.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blood vs Bonds

Chapter 7: Blood V.S. Bonds, the clash for Syrus' soul

"Why is it so difficult to request a freaking duel?" Haru grumbled hunching over a table in the card shop. He had started filling out a duel request form, but stopped out of frustration.

"It's really not all that hard" Eiji commented, looking at his companion with a small amount of amusement on his face.

"Oh really? Why the hell does this form require me to write a six hundred word explanation of why I want to duel Zane?" Haru shoved the paper in the Ultra Hero's face.

"Hold on six hundred?" Eiji grabbed the paper and read it over "That seems a bit excessive"

"Tell me about it" Haru grumbled, beginning to write on the essay portion. "I can't believe Syrus' brother Zane, Eiji. The guy is the single reason why my partner in crime has so little self confidence. If I could just get this form finished I'd show him a thing or two"

Haru looked up to see Eiji gazing at the entrance to the card shop. Following his gaze Haru let out a muffled "Shit" as he observed Professor Crowler walking in his direction.

"Hello Eiji I trust you've been keeping up with your studying" Crowler gave the boy a friendly smile.

"Yes i have professor, Sarah has been making sure of it"

"Good to hear" Crowler said his gaze turning to Haru "Rumor has it that you've been filling out a Duel request form for about two hours now ."

"So you're having your dorm spy on me now? Is that how it is?" Haru narrowed his eyes.

"How preposterous" Crowler giggled moving past him, his hand grabbing the form from the desk in front of Haru. "Almost as preposterous as you dueling Zane" He commented after reading the paper.

"That's what you think fruitcake" Haru smirked "I'm going to take your most prized student down, and give Syrus the confidence he needs for our upcoming match"

"Ah yes the big tag duel… the one that will determine if you stay at this school or are expelled." Crowler shook his head. "You say dueling Zane will prepare you for the match? Well that's too bad, because there will be no duel!"

With one fluid motion Crowler ripped the duelist request form on half laughing as he did it. Haru jumped out of his chair and began to lunge at Crowler. Eiji stood up and blocked the boys advance.

"Haru it's not worth it" The silver haired boy said looking him in the eyes.

"Oh I think it's pretty worth it" Haru growled as he watched Crowler take his leave, "Just one punch I'll make it quick"

"If you do that you'll be giving him what he wants, a reason to kick you off the island." Haru flinched and sat back down in his chair, knowing the boy was right.

* * *

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry, but I can't use you in my deck anymore. I've gotta make room for another koala…".

Chumley sat in the tree in near proximity to the red dorm, his deck spread out before him and a Des Koala in hand. He looked at his deck then the card and nodded "Fifteen should be enough".

"Fifteen? I'm pretty sure there's only like, two Koala monsters currently in the game"

Chumley looked down to find Eiji and Haru down below. The latter, who was the one that spoke, cupped his hand over his eyes to shield from the sunlight.

"Then how do I have fifteen in my deck?" Chumley asked.

"You can only have three copies of a card in your deck Chumley" Eiji reminded him.

"Shouldn't you be editing your deck for your upcoming expulsion duel, instead of scrutinizing my deck building skills?" Chumley scowled putting his scattered cards into a pile before jumping down from the tree.

"I'm not worried, my deck has never let me down before" Haru said "I'm just looking for someone to practice against"

"How about a pickup game then." Chumley smiled.

"I wouldn't" Eiji shook his head. "Your deck clearly does not abide by the three copy rule"

" Alright captain buzzkill, lay off already" Chumley grumbled.

"A pick up duel huh?" Haru said deep in thought "That gives me an idea" he turned and began to run back towards the way he came.

"Where are you going?" Eiji yelled

"To that stuffy place you call a dorm"

Chumley dropped his deck in shock, not believing what he had just heard. "Why are you going there?"

"To duel Zane"

"The Zane?!" Chumley fell backward this time into the dirt "He's officially lost his mind"

"Oh Haru, you always know how to make things interesting" Eiji shook his head as he watched his friend leave.

* * *

As Haru approached the blue dorm he began to notice the flaws in his plan. He stopped as the entrance to the dorm came into view along with two obelisk students standing between him and the door.

"Well, well, well looks like the Red dorms Guardian Kaiju has graced us with his presence" the first obelisk, a boy with spiky brown hair, smirked. "Rumor has it that you want to duel with Zane"

"Listen boys I'm going to get through that door" Haru said cracking his knuckles. "The question is are you going to let me through or am I going to have to make you?"

"What makes you think Zane would waste his time with you?" his companion a boy with short black hair nodded "You're probably still wet behind the ears from pre-duel school"

"Ooh" Haru mocked. "Did it take you a whole week to come up with that one? Listen boys I've got a schedule to keep. If you both want to take me on like men I'd gladly oblige, if not I recommend you move aside.

"Trying to pick a fight again? I thought you would have learned by now violence isn't the answer" A familiar voice said as Sarah walked out from behind the dorm.

"Oh for the love of…." Haru exclaimed. "Why is it that you or Eiji always have to spoil my fun"

"I'm actually here to give you a little help" Sarah shook her head "But if you don't want it you can go about this the hard way"

Haru raised an eyebrow "You're going to help me? Why?"

"Think of it as a favor. I may ask for one in the future from you in return"

"Why are you helping someone from the red dorm? Don't you have any pride as an Obelisk?" the boy with black hair accused.

"Your definition of pride and mine are completely different" She said condescendingly.

"Fine I'll take your deal, now tell me where Zane is" Haru said growing impatient.

"He's currently meeting with some representatives from the pro-league, so your out of luck there. However I've come to find out Zane tends to visit a certain spot on the island every night before the sun goes down. The island docks"

"So I'm going to have to wait" Haru grumbled, he turned away from the dorm and the three obelisks in front of it. "Thanks Sarah you prevented me from wasting my time on these chowderheads" he turned his head and gave her a two finger salute "Catch you around bookworm".

* * *

It took approximately ten minutes for Haru to return to his room, where he was met by Eiji and Chumley inside.

"So what's your plan now boss man?" Chumley asked leaning down from the top bunk.

"I'm going to surprise that blue headed son of a bitch tonight, when he starts his nightly brooding session on the docks" Haru replied slamming his fist into his open palm.

"I know you're good Haru, I've been watching you duel first-hand since you got that deck from Pegasus. But are you sure you can take down the top ranked duelist on the entire island?" Eiji asked sitting down in the rooms desk chair.

"Come on I don't need you being negative today" Haru said getting up "Syrus hasn't even left the room today" he gestured to the bundle currently huddled up on the Roid Duelist's bed.

"Now that you mention it I haven't heard so much as a peep from him today" Chumley said following his gaze.

"Come on Syrus it's time to get up" Haru nudged the bundle. "Even Chumley got up at a decent time today"

"Only because of my bladder" Chumley muttered

Haru pulled back the blankets to reveal nothing underneath "Da fuck?"

"What's this?" Eiji asked picking up a piece of paper that flopped onto the floor when the blankets were removed. "Dear Haru, I'm leaving duel academy. Don't try and stop me, we both know it's for the best. Now you can find a partner that will keep you from being expelled" Eiji read.

Haru snatched the note out of his hands, crumpling it up after rereading it "Oh no you don't you little squirt, not while i have something to say about it."

"Alright we can start looking for him after dinner" Chumley nodded.

"Chumley now isn't the time for jokes" Eiji scolded.

" We don't have time to wait big guy" Haru yelled running out of the room.

"Awww come on it's grilled cheese tonight" Chumley whined.

"Yeah you can have Haru raid the fridge for you later" Eiji said pushing the boy towards the door.

Haru ran back into the room and grabbed Chumley by the lapels of his jacket "If we don't go now, this will be Syrus' last day on this island!"

"Fine fine I'll help" Chumley said nervously

* * *

Haru, Eiji and Chumley began to scour the island for their companion, until eventually coming to the beach area down below the red dorm. Not far off Syrus stood observing his handiwork after finishing his makeshift raft. The small watercraft consisted of several small logs tied crudely together. "That should do" The small slifer nodded as he place a foot on the craft to steady it. "So long Duel Academy" The boy said wiping away a stray tear "I hope my friends do well after i'm gone"

"Damn it Syrus don't do this to me" Haru yelled standing atop the large cliff overlooking the rocks. There was a low screech as the spectral form of godzilla appeared beside him and nuzzled his neck. "What's wrong old friend?" Haru asked his duel partner.

"I think I'm hearing voices" Chumley wheezed as he and Eiji joined him "Need food!"

"Did he find something?" Eiji nodded towards godzilla.

"I think so" Haru said looking back at the kaiju "Can you lead us to him?". Godzilla gave him a deadpan look before letting out what seemed to be a sigh of frustration. The kaiju began to float down the hill to the beach and Haru and Eiji followed his lead.

"I saw that" Eiji smirked "Your duel spirit is almost exactly like you Haru"

"Oh shut up" Haru rolled his eyes.

* * *

Zane stood in his usual spot near the lighthouse dock watching as the sun slowly made its way downwards. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see Alexis emerge from the shadow of the lighthouse. As she stopped at his side he gave her a concerned glance "Any news or luck finding your brother?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head "I can't believe he's still gone. I've been looking everywhere in hopes for a new sign that he's still alive, but I always seem to come up empty handed"

Zane folded his arms "don't worry about it too much, he's out there somewhere. You can't give up on him."

"Speaking of brothers" Alexis changed the subject "I ran into yours the other day"

"Oh did you now, probably up to no good with the crowd he's been hanging with"

"No he's actually been pretty productive, save for a few cases of sleeping in class" She told him.

"Is there a point to this?" He asked

"Yeah, he had a practice duel with Haru Yoshida" She recalled "Your name came up a few times during the duel and not in a good way"

"The big bad brother no doubt" Zane didn't even bat an eye "I suppose Haru wants to put me in my place now?"

Alexis smiled a little bit "I think we both know he wants to duel you" she replied. Before the two of them could continue their conversation they heard an audible splash. They both followed the sound of the noise to a small roughly constructed wooden raft floating just beyond a pair of rocks, a puff of blue hair peeking above the rocks.

"Stay back Haru" Syrus warned attempting to push off in his raft only to be tackled by Haru. The sudden impact of the two bodies dislodged the logs making them drift apart and sending the two boys into the water below.

"Genius plan there Haru" Eiji said clapping as he watched the two struggle.

Syrus managed to push himself away from the larger boy but began to flail his arms "Help me! I can't swim!"

"And you were about to set off into the largest body of water on the planet?" Haru cried as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around his neck for support "You really didn't think this out did you Syrus?" the two disappeared beneath the surface, as Eiji and Godzilla watched from the shore.

"Dont worry guys I'm coming!" Chumley cried jumping into the water after them.

"Guys it's not dangerous!" Eiji yelled attempting to get their attention.

Chumley opened his eyes to find himself only half submerged in water. He felt the ground beneath him and blinked in confusion " It's shallow?"

Almost on cue Haru and Syrus emerged from the depths gasping for air. Syrus' teeth began to chatter as he turned to his roommate with a look of confusion on his face. "Why did you come after me Haru?" He shivered "I stink".

"And you think taking a bath in the ocean is going to get rid of that?" Haru gave him a smirk.

"I'm serious Haru, with me gone then they'll have to find you a new tag partner. Then you'll have a better shot at winning the match."

"Come on syrus we both know that with Crowler in charge of our expulsion duel I'd probably end up dueling alone"

"You don't get it Haru!" Tears began to drip down his face and splash into the water below "I'm a lost cause"

"He's right you know…." A cold voice from above interjected.

The three Slifer's and Obelisk looked up to see Alexis and Zane standing on a path above them looking down. "That's Zane?" Chumley and Haru asked simultaneously, looking straight at the kaiser of duel academy.

Zane ignored the two of them, instead fixing his sibling with a blank stare, "You dropping out, little brother?"

Syrus nodded awkwardly "Yeah…. Kinda"

"Hmph…." Zane closed his eyes and turned away "It's about time".

This comment made Syrus' head droop, making the boy feel worse than he had before. He turned towards the now broken raft and began gathering the pieces.

"Don't listen to him Syrus" Haru shook his head "He's filling your head with insecurity"

All Haru could hear from Syrus was a loud sniffling sound. He glared at Zane " So what he was saying was true, you are as bad as he said you were. Filling your little brother with insecurities because you couldn't stand him making a small mistake, you make my blood boil. What makes you think you can say these things about him?"

"It's because I know him better than you" Zane told him, prompting a gasp from Alexis.

"Thats bullshit and you know it!" Haru exclaimed as began to wade towards the land, leaving a trail in his wake. "Do you even understand what you've done. You tore him down and tore him down until there was nothing left, and every time he tries to build back up you show up to undo any progress. And why? Because he wasn't as good as you are? Because he made mistakes? Asshole, that's how you learn!" Haru breathed heavily after his rant. He glared at Zane. "Tell me something Zane. Do you know why older brothers are born first?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That answer tells me everything I need to know." Haru said flatly. "Older brothers are born first to protect the ones that come after them! To teach them and lift them up, not torment them because you think they can't measure up! Since you can't seem to be a proper older brother for Syrus, I think I'll relieve you of the position"

"Oh? And you think you can do a better job than i can?" Zane stated, seemingly unaffected by Haru's rant. "You'll see it my way within the week"

Haru ground his teeth "How about you duel me so I can prove you wrong"

Syrus looked at his friend "Haru…."

Zane raised an eyebrow "Duel a slifer?" He thought out loud. "Sure…. Why not? It's been awhile since I went slumming"

"Can't say I've ever heard that one before, I'm getting pretty pumped now"

"Don't do it, Haru he's too good" Syrus pleaded

"I would expect no less from your older brother" Haru assured him. ' _Hopefully this is just the thing to get Syrus out of his funk and regain his confidence. I just hope it doesn't damage mine in the process'_

* * *

Later that night, just after the sun had set, Haru and Zane met at the docks each with their own duel disk, along with the rest of the group who sat down to watch.

"This is going to be an interesting duel" Eiji commented sitting between Alexis and Chumley.

"The Kaiser Vs the Kaiju, sounds like something from the pro leagues" Chumley nodded.

"Hopefully Haru isn't going into this to overconfident, Zane thrives on people underestimating him" Alexis told them.

"Duel!" The two shouted in unison

Z:4000 6

H:4000 6

"Looks like it's time for me to get to the bottom of what's going on between these two" Haru grinned, barely containing his excitement " and i get to rampage against the best duelist on the island no less". He drew his first card "Alright Zane i'm going to start by activating the field spell Kaiju sighting: Kitamatsu Mine 5. Now by ditching the top two cards of my deck I can special summon a Meganulon Token to my field in attack position" the small green bug appeared and clacked its mandibles.

Meganulon token (500/500)

"Next I think I'll throw a facedown and end my turn"

Zane drew his first card "That's all huh? For my first move I'm summoning Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

The onlookers watched in amazement as a cybernetic dragon rose from the ground before coiling up behind its master.

Cyber Dragon level 5 (2100/1600)

"Wait level five?" Haru exclaimed "How can you summon a level five without tributing?"

"While normally it's rather difficult to get out a level five monster on your first turn, Cyber Dragon has a unique effect bypassing that problem" Zane explained. "While I control no monsters and you control at least one it I can special summon it from my hand"

"Thats pretty cool actually" Haru nodded

"But I'm not stopping there. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to eliminate your face down" Zane continued.

' _I'd better activate it then'_ Haru thought "I chain my trap card to the activation of Mystical Space Typhoon. It's a trap I like to call Meganulon Ambush! While i control only one type of token I can activate this card and special summon an additional two tokens" In a flash of light two more large green insects appeared on either side of their comrade.

"So you still made use of your trap card" Zane nodded "Don't think your two additional monsters will save you from my Cyber dragon". He pointed towards the Meganulon in the middle "Since you so kindly left one of them in attack position I'll attack that one. Cyber Dragon attack that insect with Strident Burst!" The metallic dragon rose from its coiled position before letting loose a beam of blue fire that engulfed Haru's token.

H:4000-2400

Syrus watched from the sidelines quietly, noticing his friend was already on the way to losing. ' _I tried to warn him Zane was too good'_

' _I have a hard time believing Haru would leave a token in attack without a countermeasure'_ Eiji thought.

"Next…." Zane said holding up his card. "I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule!" He declared as a golden sarcophagus with the symbol of a clock on the lid arose from the dirt below. "This card allows me to to take a card from my deck and place it in the capsule, and in two turns I destroy the capsule and add the card to my hand"

"So you're giving me an ultimatum? Interesting" Haru watched at the hologram of a card entered the capsule causing the sarcophagus to close, before disappearing into the ground below.

"Don't think of it as an ultimatum, but more of a promise that I'm giving you my all"

"I know what's in that capsule, And it's not pretty" Syrus thought miserably.

"Your move Haru…." Zane said

' _Allright, I have to make a move before he makes this a complete blow out'_ Haru nodded ' _He's not all talk as I originally thought, but that makes this all the more fun'_

"Alright it's time to kick it up a notch" Haru drew his next card, " While my life points are lower than yours I can banish Meganulon Ambush from my graveyard and special summon another token to my field with attack and defense equal to the difference".

Magunlon Token (1600/1600)

Haru plucked a card from his hand and revealed it. "Now I'm going to introduce you to a monster Syrus' met during our last duel, I offer up one of my tokens to Tribute summon Kaiju Legend Rodan!"

Swooping downwards to dig its talons into the large green insect the giant pteranodon let out a mighty screech before digging into its meal.

Kaiju legend Rodan level 6 (2300/2300)

"Hmmm impressive" Zane nodded " show me what your monsters can do"

"I intend to" Haru smiled "Rodans first effect activates, by tributing a token on my field I can target one spell or trap card on the field and send it back to the hand and i choose your Different dimension Capsule. Go Rodan Great Tempest" A meganulon disappeared and the giant flying dinosaur began to beat its wings sending the card flying backwards.

"Now the card Zane's banished is gone for good" Eiji pointed out "I knew Haru had something up his sleeve"

"What gave you that idea? The fact that he's been unnaturally calm even after Zane inflicted sixteen hundred to him directly?" Chumley deadpanned.

"I think Haru's sarcasm is rubbing off on you Koala boy" Eiji smirked

"No i've always had it, I just never used it until the two of you came along"

Zane placed capsule back in his hand "I suppose It wouldn't hurt if I showed you the card that I banished"

"I was rather curious"

Picking the card out of his deck box he revealed it to the spectators and his opponent. "you got rid of one of my copies of Power Bond congratulations"

Syrus watched his companion smile, the small boy's eyes agape with surprise "Could Haru actually pull this off?" he asked himself.

"And now it's time to get rid of your dragon" Haru declared "Rodan attacks Cyber dragon" Swooping upwards the great winged dinosaur plucked cybernetic dragon off the ground like an average bird catches a worm.

Z:4000-3800

"you really something zane" Haru said exclaimed "you didn't even flinch when you took damage"

"What can I say? Many people have challenged me but few have given me a legitimate challenge" Zane shrugged "Most of them can't even inflict a single point of damage to my life points"

"So you're saying that you're enjoying this as much as I am?"

"I guess you could say that " Zane smiled slightly shocking the onlookers.

' _Did Zane just smile' Alexis asked clearly taken aback._

"I feel like that's the first time you've smiled in a while there Kaiser. It suits you" Haru joked "But we should get back to this duel, I'll set a card and end "

" first I activate pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards and since you destroyed my Cyber Dragon, my field is currently lacking in monsters. Now I can special summon another Cyber Dragon from my hand " An identical cybernetic dragon appeared next to him letting out a growl as it coiled up.

Cyber Dragon level 5 (2100/1600)

"But i'm not stopping there, why have only one Cyber Dragon when i can have two 2? Zane held up a card " I play Monster reborn and with only one monster in my graveyard you can guess who's joining the battle". Zanes duel disk began to glow as his first cyber dragon was revived next to its companion.

Cyber Dragon level 5 (2100/1600)

"Neither of them will be here for long however" Zane revealed polymerization from his hand. "At least as separate monsters anyway. Dragons unite!" He commanded as the two metallic serpents were sucked into the forming vortex above him "Emerge, Cyber Twin Dragon!"

From the vortex emerged a new monster. This new monster had the heads of both dragons , but the body was that of one, each head had a different eye color one red and one yellow"

Cyber Twin Dragon level 8 (2800/2100)

"Twin Dragon? As if one was bad enough" Chumley stared at the new creature in awe.

"Twin Dragon can attack twice per turn" He pointed at Rodan 'Spelling bad news for both you and your monster. Go twin Dragon Double Strident Burst!"

"Not so fast!" Haru interrupted pressing a button on his duel disc " My trap says otherwise. It's called Kaiju Tag Team. While I control the amount of tributes needed for the tribute summon of a kaiju legend monster, as well as another Kaiju on the field I can tribute summon a Kaiju legend on your turn. Say goodbye to my other token as I bring out a new monster, come forth Kaiju Legend Anguirus in defense mode!" the ground shook between them as a giant ball of spikes rolled in from behind Haru before unfolding into a new kaiju. This new monster walked on all fours and had a long spiky shell protecting its back. Anguirus gave rodan a nod before letting out a shriek.

Kaiju Legend Anguirus level 6 (1700/2800)

"It won't save your dinosaur friend from my dragon's wrath" Zane reminded him as Rodan was engulfed in the dragons blue light.

H: 2400-1900

"Aw man you're so chill! Not even flinching when I try to counter you, I guess you are as good as everyone says."Haru laughed

Zane smirked "You're not too shabby yourself Yoshida, i'm going to set two cards and hand it to you."

' _Huh?!'_ Syrus blinked in surprise ' _is my brother giving him props?_ '

"It's my turn" Haru said drawing his next card "First my field spell activates giving me another token"

Meganulon token x1 (500/500)

"And then I activate the spell Kaiju Re-Awakening, allowing me to tribute my token to revive Rodan" the green insect disappeared and was replaced by the great winged dinosaur.

Kaiju legend Rodan level 6 (2300/2300)

"Thats nice and all but he doesn't control any more tokens so he can't activate his monsters effects" Chumley pointed out.

"You would think" Eiji told him " But there's a reason why his field spell mills two cards for cost, most of Harus spells and traps have some kind of banishing effect to net him more tokens"

"Thats right" Haru nodded "One of the cards i sent to the graveyard this turn was the spell card G-Force Observations" The spectral image of a card depicting an army commander standing in front of a screen with Godzilla on it appeared. Down below people were at work on computers filled with statistics. "I can banish this card from my graveyard and special summon a token for each kaiju currently on my field, so here comes two" appearing beside them were two army officers with a G-Force patch on the shoulder of their uniforms.

G-force tokens (500/500)

"I activate Rodan's second effect to target your cyber twin dragon and send it back to the hand by tributing my two new tokens" Haru declared " Malicious Malestrom"

"Sorry I'm going to have to prevent you from doing that, I activate the quick play spell that I set, De-Fusion. Now my cyber twin dragon is returned to the extra deck and I special summon the two monsters that made it. Return My Cyber Dragons!" A green and orange spiral engulfed the fusion monster separating it into the two copies of cyber dragon.

Cyber Dragon level 5 (2100/1600)

Cyber Dragon level 5 (2100/1600)

"Fine I'll have rodan attack the one on the right" The giant flying reptile flew across the field and gobbled up the robotic dragon.

z:3800- 3600

"I geuss thats my turn then " Haru sighed "I really thought I had you on the ropes that time"

"You would have if I hadn't planned for you resurrecting your monster" Zane nodded drawing for turn. "Unfortunately it's time for me to end this duel"

"Oh really?" Haru asked "What makes you say that? I have a 2800 defense position monster and another with 2300 attack"

"Oh trust me they won't be there for long" Zane said "I activate my trap card DNA Surgery and declare the monster type machine" Haru watched as his two monsters were engulfed in a metallic shell.

"What the hell?"

"Oh I'm not finished, I fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with your two monsters that are now machines"

"Wait with my monsters?" Haru cried

Zane nodded " When I fusion summon this monster I don't need polymerization and I can use machine type monsters on either side of the field" The two duelists watched as their monsters were sucked upwards into a swirling vortex before a loud screech could be heard behind zane. "I fusion summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" Zane declared as a giant purple and silver dragon slithered its way around him. Its body was made of giant circles each with a cybernetic dragon head popping out of it. The main head had what seemed to be crosshairs set in its eyes as it fixed haru with a glare.

"Well shit" Haru muttered

"Chimeratech gains 1000 attack for each monster used to summon it."

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon level 8 (0-3000/0)

"Haru doesn't have any monsters to combat that behemoth" Alexis said

"Which means Haru is about to take 3000 directly to the face" Eiji added "A total knockout"

"Its as your friends say Haru you're done for" Zane shrugged "It was enjoyable while it lasted, go Chimeratech Super Strident Burst!" . The monster's three heads all began to glow before letting loose a enormous blast of white energy directly at Haru.

H: 1900-0

Haru fell to his knees in front of zane and punched the ground "Why?"

Syrus ran to his comrade "Haru!"

"I'm ok Syrus" Haru said giving him a smile as he pushed himself off the ground "Just really disappointed"

"You dueled really well, you have nothing to be ashamed of" Alexis consulted him

"No I'm not disappointed about that" Haru shook his head giving Zane a sly smile "this is the most fun I've had since i got to this island.

"Then why are you disappointed?" Syrus asked looking up at him.

"I can't keep my promise to Eiji anymore, now that I've lost I can't meet him on equal terms as rivals"

"About that" Eiji said rubbing his head awkwardly.

"I already beat him a few days ago." Zane interrupted "His friend Sarah insisted it was for the best for the both of us"

Haru glared at Eiji "So when were you going to tell me you lost Eiji?"

"I didn't know how to bring it up" EIji said backing away.

Grabbing him in a headlock Haru gave him a wolfish grin "I'm going to make you pay for that".

"Looks like Haru is going to be alright" Syrus laughed "I was real worried for a second"

"Worried?" Haru frowned looking at the small boy "That reminds me Syrus you tried to ditch me today didn't you?" he grab him in the other arm "The three of us are going to have a nice talk about what we have learned today.

"Friendship is forever?" Syrus gulped

"Losing isn't the end of the world?" Eiji laughed

"Why i oughta!" Haru said "Come on" he began marching them back up the hill.

Alexis watched them go before turning to Zane "Looks like you had some fun today"

"I don't know what your talking about" Zane shook his head "It was just another duel in the scheme of things"

"Right" Alexis smirked "I saw you smile once or twice during that duel don't try to lie to me."

"I'm just happy that Syrus has made some good friends" Zane said blankly "That's all. We better get back before the sun rises we do have classes tomorrow after all"

Alexis watched him walk back towards the Obelisk dorm a smile on her face. ' _I don't know what it is but Haru brings something out of people that I've never seen before, He is rather interesting'._ She began to frown as she thought about Haru's rant earlier in the day. ' _The way he got so angry at Zane about brothers, does he have younger siblings? Is that why he is so protective of Syrus, and why he said he'd help me find Atticus?'_

 **Only one more chapter until the expulsion duel happens, then we are off to the races on the real meat of season 1. Thank you for your support and I look forward to posting the next chapter within the next week. As always comments constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome.**

 **As always Keep it showy**

 **-Red**


	8. Chapter 8: Booze or Hotsauce?

Chapter 8: Booze or Hot Sauce? The Koala takes a stand

In the dark of the night, the sound of paddle strokes could be heard approaching the island as a small rowboat neared land.

"Row faster!" One of the occupants, a muscular man, barked from the back of the boat. "I want to make it to the island by daybreak"

"I don't understand why we had to row here sir, there were plenty of motorboats back at the marina" The person rowing the boat whined.

"Are you questioning my methods boy?" The muscular man asked looking down at him. "With that attitude when we get back to the factory I'm going to make you polish all the the unused bottles by hand!'

"No sir, I wasn't questioning you" The rower said frantically picking up his pace " we will be there soon i promise"

"Damn straight, And be prepared for another passenger when we leave, my son will be leaving with us. Can't have him wasting another day slacking off on this here island when he has more productive things he could be doing" The Muscular man wore a white tank top and black pants and his face was incredibly similar to a certain Koala duelist.

* * *

It was only a few days before the expulsion duels, and Haru and Syrus had been busily rearranging each others decks to suit them best for the upcoming trial. Syrus had left for the card shop about an hour before leaving haru to his own devices. So the Kaiju duelist elected to do one of the things he does best, take a nap outside.

"Ah…" Haru sighed laying beneath the tree that bordered the Slifer dorm "This is the life, a nice shady spot, peace and quiet and privacy for a good nap" He closed his eyes.

"Haru!"

"And there goes the last three benefits" Haru muttered before turning to see Syrus running towards him "Whats up short stuff?"

" Haru, you have to come quickly something terrible has happened!" Syrus told him.

"Did you fall asleep during your trap test?" Haru asked

"I'll have you know that not only did i stay awake, But I got a B on the test too." Syrus said proudly before his face turned serious again. "But seriously, something bad is happening, Chumley's Dad is here."

"So what?" Haru shrugged "As long as my food stash is intact I don't see what the problem is."

"No, you lunkhead. He came to make Chumley drop out"

"Not my second in command" Haru gasped, jumping to his feet.

Haru and Syrus made a beeline to Professor Banners room that was conveniently located right next to theirs. As the finished climbing the steps they noticed a cluster of Red students peeking into the professor's office. As Haru approached the group made a little room for him to peek in.

"That's Chumley's dad?" Haru asked raising an eyebrow

"He seems more like a bodybuilder in my opinion" Syrus commented moving in beside his companion. Haru nodded in agreement. "But if you were carrying Chumley as a child you would probably be pretty buff to"

Inside Professor Banner and sat at a round table one across from the other, currently in mid conversation.

"Don't get me wrong" Mr. Huffington was saying "If the boy was any good at the game, that would be one thing, but from what i've seen that's not the case. I think that he's wasting both my time and yours being here, and it's time for him to come home and do something constructive."

"I see where you're coming from" Banner said choosing his words carefully "Chumley is rather odd". The teacher laughed awkwardly watching the other man's expression to make sure no offense was taken.

"I believe the word you were looking for is dunce" The larger man said, showing no hint of offence in his face. "That's why I think he should come home and join the family business"

"And what exactly does your family do?" Banner asked

"The hot sauce making business of course" He said banging his hand on the table, causing Pharaoh who had taken up position in the middle to screech and jump into banners lap.

"You know I kinda like the guy" Haru grinned

"Only because you hate that cat" Syrus deadpanned

"You do like hot sauce don't you?" grinned.

"Of course, I can't get enough if the stuff" Banner said, attempting to keep himself on the bigger mans good side.

"Well then" said pulling out a long bottle wrapped in red tissue paper with a picture of red chili peppers on the front.

"Oh no, I couldn't….." Banner said nervously.

"Oh yes you can….." glared at the teacher. "Just think of it as a parting gift from the family"

"So he's really dropping out?" Syrus asked

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Haru said pushing his way to their room "We have to talk some sense into him". The two opened the door to their room and found Chumley in the middle of packing his bags.

"Chumley what are you doing?" Haru asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chumley asked sharply.

"It looks like you're giving up, taking everything you ever worked for and throwing it away! Like you're abandoning your dreams and all the friends you've made trying to achieve them" Haru put his hand on the older slifers shoulder and the boy turned revealing tears rolling down his face. "Chumley!"

"He does care" Syrus realized

"No i just have something in my eyes that's all" Chumley shook his head before turning away again. "Would you guys leave me be? You're just wasting your time anyway, at least that's what my dad thinks"

"Bullshit, your dad sent you here in the first place Chum, why drop out. You have to remember why you decided to become a duelist in the first place"

"I have a unique gift" Chumley said looking his companion dead in the eyes "I can convene with the monster in my deck every so often".

Haru nodded "They appear over your shoulder and point things out or tell you things right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Chumley asked confused.

"Lets just say my ace monster has shown up to me a few times when I needed him" Haru told him. "Anyway did you tell your father about your gift?"

"Of course not, every time I tried to bring it up he always would get into some long winded spiel about the family business" Chumley rolled his eyes.

"Well then come on" Haru grabbed the older boy by the shoulder "It's about time you made him listen"

* * *

The three Slifer's made their way to Chancellor Sheppard's office where they found both Banner and Mr. Huffington waiting inside. "And that's why Chumley can't leave Chancellor he has a unique gift" Haru explained after telling them about Chumley's ability.

"Yeah he's gifted at stuffing his gut full of grilled cheese" smirked.

Haru glared at the man before returning his gaze to the chancellor "I can vouch for Chumley, as his roommate and friend we have been through a lot together in the last couple weeks"

"Yeah I can second that" Syrus nodded

"As much as I appreciate your comradery boys there's not much I can do" Sheppard told them. "This is a personal issue that needs to be settled by Chumley and his father without outside interference"

"Thats right it's family business" the bigger man added. "I've known Chumley for longer than any of you, and I know his self worth. It just so happens that what little he has would be better suited working in the bottle factory with me. But if you insist this 'Gift' of yours will make you a better duelist, I think we should settle this dispute with a duel"

"Pardon?" Haru and Syrus asked.

"If you win you can stay on the island and do whatever you please, But if I win you're packing your bags and heading back with me" He glanced at the chancellor with a questioning look "are these acceptable terms Sheppard?"

"Quite…." Sheppard nodded "the duel will take place first thing tomorrow morning"

* * *

"That went surprisingly well" Haru said as the three boys exited the building "i'm glad i could convince Mr. Huffington to see reason"

"You just convinced him to duel you lunkhead, now Chumley has to win to actual stay on the island" Syrus reminded him.

Haru shrugged "Did you see the guy? He probably never picked up a duel disk in his life much less a deck"

"He's probably been hitting the bottles to long to actually try to learn the game" Syrus agreed

"Actually he has a record of being the three time state dueling champion" Banner interrupted them, carrying a long bottle with a red label under one arm and Pharaoh in the other.

"Really?" Haru asked

"Why do you think he was so insistent on sending Chumley to this island in the first place?" Banner replied. "He wanted his son to be more like him. Just wait till you see his deck, as you probably figured out he makes a living off of his special hot sauce. His deck reflects the power of hot sauce. Just as the sauce can take you out in one sip, so can his deck in one turn"

"You're making it sound less like hot sauce and more like alcohol teach" Haru said concerned. He turned towards Chumley and gave him a nod "You accepted your fathers challenge even knowing that? You must really want to stay here with us"

"You had better get ready then" Syrus said pulling a half opened card pack from his jacket. "I was hoping to keep these to trade, but it looks like you need them more than me" The smaller boy handed the pack to chumley.

Chumley raised an eyebrow before looking at the contents "Polymerization? How am I going to use that?"

"You'll find a way" Syrus sighed

"Oh, this might actually work" Chumley said a smile creeping across his face "let's go organize my deck guys I have some preparation I need to attend to". Syrus and Haru nodded and the trio headed of towards the slifer dorm.

"Looks like it's just you, me and this bottle of stuff gifted us with" Banner smiled as he slowly walked back to the dorm after them "looks like we have something to do tonight Pharaoh"

* * *

Later that night Banner and Mr. Huffington were back at the professor's room, sharing a bottle of the latters hot sauce. Mr. Huffington showed no worries about the upcoming duel.

"Another sip Professor?" Mr. Huffington offered pouring himself another cup.

"You're too kind, you have my appreciation" Banner nodded.

"Looks like our feline friend shares your sentiment" Mr. Huffington looked at Pharaoh who was lapping up the liquid from his bowl.

"It's a good thing i ordered another shipment of kitty litter"

* * *

Back in Harus room…

"Chumley? Why are there so many Koalas in your deck?" Haru asked combing through each pile.

"Koalas are my favorite. Duh!" Chumley snapped

"No offense Chumley" Syrus began "Koalas are cool and all, but…"

"Can you achieve a winning strategy with them?" Haru asked. "After all isn't the point of the game to win?"

"Here I found this in my stash" Syrus said handing him a card with the image of a kangaroo in boxer shorts and gloves on it.

"Really Sy?"

"Yeah if you combine the power of this kangaroo and your koalas you'll have a deck from down under"

"And i found this for you too" Haru said pulling a card from beneath his pillow and handing it to the boy "with this I think you're all set"

Outside, Mr. Huffington was listening to the boys talk, contemplating what he had just heard"

* * *

The next day the slifer boys met both Professor Banner and the Huffingtons inside the dorm's practice room. The room looked like something out of an old samurai movie complete with mats and training dummies. The slifer headmaster also wore a pair of thick sunglasses, but the boys paid it no mind at that moment.

"Allright Chumley, Mr. Huffington you both know what's at stake in this duel correct?" Banner asked. "If Chumley wins he gets to stay at the academy, but if he loses then he has to return home"

"That's right" Mr. Huffington nodded.

Banner turned towards chumley "Are you sure you want to go through with this, working in your father's factory?"

"I can handle anything right now" Chumley said narrowing his eyes.

"Alright without further ado let's get this duel underwa…"

Eiji burst through the door out of breath "Am I to late?" He breathed looking around the room.

"Why are you here?" Chumley asked

"I figured you could use a larger cheering section" Haru explained as he took a seat on the sidelines.

"Oh"

"Knock em dead Koala Boy" Eiji said taking a seat between Haru and Syrus.

"I wish he would stop calling me that" Chumley grumbled.

"Anyway" Banner said watching the door for another interruption "let's get this duel underway"

Both sides activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

Duel!

C: 4000

Mr. H: 4000

"Here I Come" Chumley said drawing his first card. "Totally luscious, I'm going to play Des Koala." A koala with light grey fur appeared munching on some leaves appeared.

Des Koala level 3 (1100/1800)

"Not exactly a good start" Eiji said puzzled

"In attack mode?" Chumley's dad asked recognizing the mistake as well. "Don't you know if you set him this turn, and he gets flipped face up later he can deal 400 damage to me for each card in my hand?"

"Well I do now" Chumley's shoulders slumped.

"Well it's too late for that now, Perhaps you should have took your studies more seriously" Mr. huffington commented as he drew his sixth card.

"Watch closely children" Banner told Syrus,Haru and Eiji "You may learn something"

Haru looked at the man and noticed the sunglasses concealing his eyes. "Are you alright professor? Where's Pharaoh?"

"Pharaoh and I had a long night last night, he should be along as soon as he awakes from his catnap" Banner smiled.

"If he's state champion I wouldn't expect him to go easy" Eiji said still watching the duel, "And if I did my research right he's known for a particularly nasty one turn K.O"

"We better hope that Chumley can get out of it then" Haru commented

"Or this duel will be over before it starts" Syrus gulped.

"Ready son? Because i'm coming at you full force! I summon Dizzy Tiger in attack mode!" A humanoid tiger wearing a white beater, Khaki slacks, and a girdle appeared holding a bottle in its hand. Immediately it began to wobble back and forth uncontrollably.

Dizzy tiger level 4 (1800/600)

"That's odd" Eiji said

"So what's it dizzy from?" Syrus asked.

"I really don't think hot sauce can make you dizzy" Haru said skeptically "And that bottle in its hand doesn't look like hot sauce to me."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't mean the beast is any less deadly" Eiji pointed out.

"Dizzy tiger attacks, with Hot Sauce Slash!" The humanoid tiger threw a paw directly at the koala sending it directly to the graveyard, before making a second attack directly at Chumley, a strange smell emanating from it.

C: 4000-3300

"That stinks" Haru muttered

"But that attack sure didn't" Syrus added.

After concluding its attack the tiger seemed to have a hard time keeping its balance before stumbling back to its owner's field.

"At this rate we will be home in time for dinner" declared " And there will be plenty of hot sauce to go with it"

"I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce" Chumley growled.

"Hey there Chumley calm down" Eiji called.

"At least he's standing up to his dad now" Syrus commented. flashed him a dirty look making the slifer duck behind Haru.

"Allright Chumley show him your not playing around" Haru cheered

"You've still got life points, and cards to play" Eiji said.

"Yeah i know" Chumley said drawing his card "i guess this will do, I activate koala march from my hand. This card allows me to resurrect a koala monster as long as its level four or below, welcome back Des Koala"

Des Koala level 3 (1100/1800)

"Check it out Haru, Des Koala is back" Syrus pointed out

"Let's hope he can do something with it this turn" Haru nodded

"Well it's in attack position again so its effect is useless" Eiji pointe out.

"Actually Koala March has a second ability when it's activated" Banner informed them "As long as there's another copy of the same card he brought back in his hand he can special summon it"

"I summon a second Des Koala in attack position" A second Koala appeared on Chumley's field. "And now since I have two tributes, I can sacrifice my two monsters to summon Big Koala" A giant blue Koala appeared as the two smaller ones disappeared.

Big Koala level 7 (2700/2000)

"That's a really big Koala" Syrus commented as the three boys observed the new monster. The giant blue Koala almost touched the ceiling of the room.

"Not bad" Mr. Huffington nodded.

"No duh, Not bad. GO Giant Koala attack Dizzy Tiger!" The giant koala began running at the humanoid tiger on all fours. "Take down from down under!" The giant creature lifted the tiger into the air before tossing it to the ground shattering it into pixels.

Mr. H: 4000-3100

"And with that Dizzy Tiger is Gonzo" Chumley Declared

Chumley's friends cheered.

There was a scratching at the door as Pharaoh pushed his way inside. The cat took a look around and yawned before making its way towards Banner. Banner reached out his hand but was shocked when the tabby bypassed him and settled into Haru's lap much to the twos amazement.

"Alright now I know something's up" Haru said looking at the professor "Did Mr. Huffington give you anything after your meeting yesterday?"

Banner shrugged "He may have given me a sample bottle of his hot sauce to try."

"Do you still have the bottle?" Haru asked.

"No but I can go get it" Banner smiled getting up from his sitting position "I don't know what this is about but if it will put your mind at ease"

Haru nodded turning to watch the duel once again.

"Alright so you want to fight? Mr. Huffington said as he drew his next card. "Then let's fight I call Dizzy Angel to my field" A man in a white suit with long blonde hair and wings appeared, this monster also had a hard time keeping its balanced.

Dizzy Angel Level 4 (1800/400)

"Looks like your monster has been hitting the bottle to much" Chummley commented "he reeks"

'Why don't you come over here and say that' Chumley heard a drunken voice say coming from Dizzy Angel's direction.

' _Weird i'm hearing those voices again'_ Chumley thought.

"I activate the spell Hot Sauce bottle" A large green bottle appeared in front of dizzy angel, causing it to look at it longingly. "I'm not done there however, because I'm activating the spell Flipping the Table as well" The ground below the two monsters became a red wooden table with small legs. Mr. Huffington smiled before kicking the table upward sending both of their monsters flying. Big koala fell backward onto its head cracking the monster in two. Chumley's dad laughed "When I activate Flipping the Table it destroys all cards on my field except itself of course, then it destroys an equal amount on your field. Leaving you defenseless son"

"I guess this is what Eiji was talking about when he said one turn K.o." Haru said "I guess there's a reason why he's a three year champ"

"It's not exactly fair" Syrus commented. "Resetting the field and all"

"That's just like you" Chumley growled. "If you don't like something you trash it"

"I didn't earn my title as champ by being nice son" His dad returned.

Suddenly in a flash of light Dizzy Angel appeared once again swaying back and forth in front of them.

"Wait what is Dizzy Angel doing back?" Chumley asked "Shouldn't it have been destroyed due to Flipping the Table's effect?"

"Wishful thinking, Dizzy Angel can't be destroyed by the effect of flipping the table"

"Yay, that monsters going to continue to weird me out" Chumley watched as the monster began to disco dance in front of him.

"Oh it gets worse son, Because when the spell Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed you take 500 damage" A red smoke floated upward and around chumley reducing his life points.

"So that's what that foul stench is" Chumley covered his nose

C:3300-2800

"But I'm not done quite yet" Mr. Huffington continued "Dizzy Angel hasn't attacked yet so let's rectify that shall we?" The Angel uncorked its bottle and let loose a beam of light at chumley leaving the boy dazed.

C:2800-1000

"I just can't win" Chumley whined.

"Stop talking like that Koala boy, if you don't believe in yourself you've already lost" Haru shouted.

' _Dont worry son this will all be over soon'_ thought. 'Why don't you make your move?"

"Focus Chumley, think about what you can do before you play them" Syrus consulted him.

"Duh I know that," Chumley muttered drawing his next card. It was polymerization the card Syrus had given him the day before. ' _I guess now is as good a time as any'._ "First I play the spell card silent doom allowing me to resurrect one normal monster from my graveyard in defense position, I choose Big Koala" Appearing beside him was the giant blue koala once again.

Big Koala level 7 (2700/2000)

' _I'm not leaving without a fight'_ "Next I activate the spell polymerization to fuse the Big Koala on my field with the Des Kangaroo in my hand" a green kangaroo wearing boxer shorts and gloves appeared before being combined with the giant koala.

"I fusion summon Master of Oz!" the monster that appeared was slightly taller than Big Koala! It was green and tan in some spots with the head of a koala and the body of a kangaroo. Like Des Kangaroo it had a pair of boxing gloves, along with a title belt and some weights sticking out of its pouch.

Master of Oz level 9 (4200/3700)

"About time Chumley" Haru Cheered

' _Like I didn't see that coming'_ thought as he recalled when he was spying on the boys.

"Now go, Oz" Chumley Commanded "Outback Attack!" Oz let loose a mighty punch that knocked Dizzy Angel clear off the field.

Mr. H: 3100-700

"Looks like I'm still here" Mr.H said

"The bring it then" Chumley challenged

"Chumley almost had him" Syrus sighed

"This one is definitely close" Haru nodded

"Looks like it's coming right down to the wire" Eiji added

"You fought well son, but unfortunately you're about to lose"

"How do you figure, My Oz has 4200 attack there isn't much that can get over that" Chumley demanded.

"You forget, with one flip of the table they'll all be gone"

"Your threat doesn't scare me dad, because i know Flipping the Table's one weakness"

"Flipping the table has a weakness?" Eiji asked

"Thats right" Chumley nodded "after you use it you cannot normal or special summon monsters for the next turn, leaving your life points defenseless dad!'

"Very clever, you figured out the weakness of my card" said with an eerie calmness. "Im very impressed. But it won't change things! You see it doesn't matter if i'm defenseless because i drew these two Hot sauce bottles" two more red sauce bottles appeared on his side of the field.

"Wait if one Hot sauce bottle deals 500 damage, then two will…" Syrus said ,

"Spell bad news for Chumley" Haru finished for him .

"I activate Flipping the Table to destroy your Oz and my two hot sauce bottles"

C:1000-0

"Oh my I can't believe I missed the rest of the duel" Banner said staggering into the room with the bottle Haru requested. Handing it to him before sitting down again.

"Haru what is this about?" Chumley asked somewhat depressed from his loss.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that your dad did not bring hot sauce to the island but something else" Haru said uncorking the bottle and giving it a sniff. He shook his head "This doesn't smell like any hot sauce i've ever encountered. In fact it smell more like sake to me"

"Hold on how do you know what sake smell like?" Syrus asked looking up at him.

"Please Syrus, my adopted father fancied himself a connoisseur of most alcohols, and though he usually partook in glasses of wine, I do remember him having some kind of sake at least a couple times.

"So what you're saying is, you were sniffing Pegasus' drinks" Eiji smirked "weirdo"

"First i didn't go out of my way to do it, he had a habit of going on long drawn out monologues and leaving a glass half full before pouring himself another one. Second that's not the point" He pulled off the label on the front of the bottle to reveal a label with sake printed on it "Someone is trying to pull something and I don't like it".

"Dad I didn't know you manufactured sake" Chumley said

"Well while you've been gone for the last year i was able to acquire a license to make and distribute it." Mr. Huffington explained "then I got an order about a week ago requesting me to bring it to the island for one of the faculty members. Professor Banner to be exact, but keep it disguised so I could get it through security. And since I wanted to bring Chumley home, this seemed like a two birds one stone scenario."

"That's odd I never ordered anything" Banner said confused.

"Well I guess that means security is only good for hauling me out of bed at ungodly hours of the morning" Haru sighed "Did you perhaps keep the letter that the person sent you?"

"No I left it back at the factory for proof of purchase" He shook his head.

"Would you recognize the writing if you saw it?"

"Probably" Mr. Huffington nodded

Haru handed him the love letter he kept on hand and the older man nodded "Yeah that's it"

"Looks like someone is trying to get Banner and Pharaoh drunk" Haru said putting the paper back in his pocket. "The same one who is trying to get me and Syrus expelled"

"But why would they do that?" Syrus asked

"It doesn't really matter at this point" Mr Huffington interrupted "Chumley lost our duel and he has to keep his end of the bargain"

Chumley sighed "Ok dad" The two Slifers and one obelisk watched as they exited the room.

* * *

Eiji stood outside the red dorm awaiting his three slifer companions. He Syrus and Haru had tried to convince him to stay despite his loss, but ultimately gave up as they realized Chumley was dead set on keeping his end of the deal.

"Man if only Chumley had set Des Koala first turn then this duel would have gone differently" Eiji said playing the duel over and over again in his head.

"Hey …"

The ultra Hero Duelist turned to see the three Slifers walking out of their room, Chumley's eyes puffy from all the goodbyes.

"Well I guess this is it" Eiji said shaking Chumley's hand "I know the two of us didn't get along to well, but just know I did think of you as a friend"

Chumley nodded giving him a smile "Same"

The four boys began walking towards the designated meeting place, but when they got there they were only met by Professor Banner and Pharaoh.

"Hey professor where's my dad?" Chumley asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Chumley, he had to leave something about the machines malfunctioning back at the factory" Professor banner said before pulling out an envelope and handing it to him. "He left this for you though"

Chumley opened the envelope and began to read it aloud " Dear son, there is more to school than just your studies. Though your grades seem to be less than pleasant I have taken notice of the friends you keep and how loyal they are, for that reason I'm going to allow you to stay at the academy" Chumley crumpled the paper tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

He turned to see a rowboat disappearing over the horizon, cupping his hands to his mouth he began to yell "Dad! I promise not to let you down" his voice echoed off the rocks. "From here on out I'm going to make you, and my friends proud of me!"

"He left me with some really nice presents" Banner said holding up a rather large bottle of sake "I think I like that man"

Haru glared at him "I think you and Pharaoh should lay off the booze professor, for your sake and mine"

"I don't know what you mean" Banner said innocently

"Whatever" haru rolled his eyes before turning to Syrus "You and I have a hard day of training ahead of us short stuff, the Expulsion duel is tomorrow and we are pulling out all the stops"

Syrus gulped Are we doing the obstacle course again?"

"You bet we are" Haru smiled "I'm not positive who's trying to get us expelled but I do know i'm going to make sure that their plan doesn't come true"

 **Chapter 8 is done, and starting tomorrow I get to start on the Expulsion duel I'm really excited that i can move ahead with the plans Silver and I have dreamt up for Haru and co. There weren't any Kaiju in this chapter but i promise there will be more to come. As always keep it showy and keep those comments, reviews, and ideas coming. I look forward to introducing new characters in future chapters.**

 **-Red**


	9. Chapter 9: Expulsion duel commences

Chapter 9: Expulsion Duel Commences, Haru and Syrus' greatest combo!

Dr. Crowler walked hastily through the halls of Duel Academy's main building avoiding the herd of Red students walking the halls.

' _Look at them, Red students littering the halls like vermin'_ he thought. ' _The hallowed halls of duel academy tainted with the filth of the unworthy, and weak. Usually I would have gotten rid of most of them by now, but since Haru Yoshida has appointed himself the dorms protector I haven't had a single red leave yet! That boy must have some kind of higher power looking after that boy after all I've done to get rid of him, not even getting banner drunk was successful.'_ "THAT SLIFER SLACKER HAS FOILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME" This sudden outburst caused the slifer students around him to scatter and take cover in the classrooms. "But he will pay most dearly for it, after what i have planned for him, he will be the one who looks like the fool".

"Dr. Crowler"

Crowler turned to see Chazz Princeton walking down the hall towards him, a determined look on his face. "Hello Chazz, What can i help you with today?"

"You can put me in the expulsion duel with that slifer savage that's what" Chazz said "I'm sure this time I can send him packing"

"Unfortunately Chazz I must decline your request" Crowler shook his head, causing the obelisk to gasp. "This duel will determine if the students participating are truly worthy of walking this academy's halls. I intend to make sure that Mr. Yoshida gets crushed under the feet of superior duelists. So I pulled out all the stops and hired the best tag team duelists the world has ever seen. Besides the reason why you lost your last duel with him was you let your anger blind you" And with that Crowler turned and left Chazz to ponder his words.

* * *

Back at the Slifer dorm Haru, Syrus and Chumley were in their room reorganizing their decks.

"I don't understand how you two can be so calm" Chumley asked.

"Well I've never let a duel weigh me down before" Haru shrugged. "Plus I have two things going for me in this scenario"

"And what are those?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Well number one is that I lost to your brother, so in the case that that blonde headed stooge we call a teacher decides to bring him in for a rematch I'm prepared. And number two I have you Syrus, I couldn't ask for a better tag partner"

"I appreciate your confidence Haru but I'm pretty sure you could find someone at least twelve times better than me somewhere on the island"

Haru looked at him with a frown. "What did I tell you about being negative short stuff"

"I know, I know have confidence" Syrus sighed. He began staring at his Power Bond card. ' _I was terrible when I dueled Haru that last time, as my brother always told me. If the two of us are going to stay at this academy then I need to focus on the task at hand and not let anything weigh me down, especially Zane'_ Syrus shook off his doubt. ' _I have to believe in myself, Believe, Believe, Believe'_

"I BELIEVE IN MYSELF, HARU"

Haru turned away from Chumley to see his companion jump to his feet, a determined look on his face "That's great Syrus, looks like my pep talks have done something after al.l"

They heard a knock on the door, followed by the shuffling of paper underneath the door. An envelope was pushed into the room. Haru raised an eyebrow "Odd. Usually my briefings come later in the day". He tore open the envelope and began to read the paper inside. "Well boys looks like Crowler is pulling out all the stops this time, my sources say that he apparently hired the best tag team duelists in the world to face us.

"Wait" Chumley said. "Why are you getting briefings?"

"Because I'm the figurehead of the dorm of course. I usually get these when you two are fast asleep"

"Better question how do your 'resources' know about what Crowler has planned?" Syrus asked.

"The fruitcake yelled it while he was walking down the main building hallway" Haru smirked. "Damn I must really be making him lose his edge".

"Does seem like something Crowler would do, he's been a little more open about his hatred for the Reds since you joined us" Chumley nodded.

"It's because nobody has had the balls to challenge his hypocrisy until I arrived" Haru said proudly.

"Am I the only one concerned by the fact that it says 'Best tag team in the world'" Syrus asked somewhat panicked.

"Actually I was just about to ask if I could have your food passes" Chumley said looking at the two of them with a smile.

"No offense Chum but perhaps you should try moderation with your own meals" Syrus joked.

"Tell you what Chumley, in the off chance that we do lose, I'll give mine to you before we leave the island" Haru smirked "Though there isn't a chance in hell that I'm going to lose to one of Crowler's schemes"

"If it makes you feel any better, I would much rather have the two of you as friends then and endless supply of grilled cheese" The larger boy nodded.

"You just might make me cry" Haru said, breaking into a grin.

"See you soon Chumley" Syrus waved as he exited the room, followed soon after by Haru.

"Yeah I hope so…." Chumley said gloomily, watching them go.

* * *

At the main dueling stadium, the students, teachers and chancellor all took their seats as they awaited the upcoming duel. The head of security stepped up to the announcers mike to introduce the event.

 **ATTENTION! THE EXPULSION DUEL WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY! THESE ARE SUDDEN EXPULSION RULES! SHOULD THE STUDENTS TAKING PART LOSE THEY WILL BE ASKED TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!**

Bastion sat in one of the not yet fully filled rows with his arms crossed. He watched as groups of students piled into the stands and began filling up most of the available seating. Listening to the announcement he shook his head in disappointment "A bit harsh in my opinion".

"You can say that again…"

"Huh? " He turned to see Alexis,Sarah and Eiji filing into the row before sitting next to him.

"I haven't seen you since you had to leave early from Syrus and Harus practice duel" Alexis said

"Yeah I had to work on a few things for class" Bastion told her. He leaned forward in his seat before turning his head to look at her "I have question for you Alexis if I may be allowed to ask it"

"Go ahead" She nodded

"What's with the sudden interest in in Haru and Syrus? I can understand Eiji because he grew up with Haru, but yours is a little more mysterious"

"Im part of the reason why this duel is taking place" Alexis told him looking down at the floor in shame. "You see my brother disappeared from the abandoned dorm about a year ago, and I've been leaving a rose their in his memory ever since"

"Oh so you're the one whom Haru was referring to when he said the masked man kidnapped one of his comrades" Bastion nodded "I'm getting a clearer picture now"

"Unfortunately the higher up are real sticklers for the rules at this academy" Eiji chimed in. He nodded towards a seat below were Crowler sat making no effort to hide his amusement at the current situation.

"If the two of them manage to lose this duel it will be playing right into Dr. Crowler's hands" Sarah nodded.

"And leave the red dorm without a figurehead" Bastion agreed.

"Rumor has it that Crowler pulled out all the stops when hiring their competition" Alexis said "Their apparently former employees of your father Eiji"

"So they're from Duelist kingdom then?" Eiji rubbed his chin in thought "Pegasus never really went out of his way to discuss those events with us, and even when he did it was mostly about the finals between him and Yugi"

"Whoever it is, more than likely it means bad news for the two of them" Bastion sighed.

* * *

Haru plopped himself down in the waiting room as Syrus paced back and forth in front of the door.

"Y'know this place is starting to feel like a second home to me" Haru smiled as he looked around the room taking it in.

"Why can't you take this seriously?" Syrus grumbled turning to look at him. "This duel determines our future here at this school"

Haru sat up and looked him in the eyes "Because Syrus, I believe that no matter who that blonde-haired stooge sends against us the two of us, we will send them packing"

"I admire your confidence, I really do but I can't get this unpleasant feeling out of my stomach"

Haru got up and walked towards him stopping at his side and resting his hand on the small boys head. "Listen Shorty, I put you through rigorous training to get you over your fear of failing." He bent down to look him in the eyes "Are you saying I wasted my time?"

"N…...no" Syrus stammered remembering the obstacle training they had done the night before.

"Alright then, are you a Man or a Muppet Syrus?" Haru barked

"What?"

"Are you a man or a muppet?" Haru said a serious look in his eyes.

" I'm a Muppet of a man?" He asked confused.

"WRONG! " Haru said slapping him upside the head "I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN SYRUS, ARE YOU A MAN OR A MUPPET?"

"I'M A VERY MANLY MUPPET!" Syrus yelled determination dawning in his eyes.

"Damn straight you are" Haru said convinced. "Now let's get out there and show Whoever our opponents are, why we are the ultimate tag team this Island has to offer"

"YEAH" Syrus yelled opening the door and running towards the entrance to the arena.

"Damn I didn't think that speech would work" Haru smirked as he pulled out a copy of the Muppet movie from his jacket and placed it on the desk next to the couch. "I guess having them smuggle my disney movie collection on the island was a good idea after all." He followed syrus out the door meeting up with him just before the entrance. He pulled a card from his deck and handed it to the boy. "Here you go Syrus, you'll know when to use it"

Syrus frowned and looked at the card "Thanks Haru, I'll take good care of it."

 **SEND IN THE ACCUSED! SYRUS TRUESDALE AND HARU YOSHIDA YOUR TIME HAS COME!**

Haru smiled as he was met by a mixture of boos and cheers from the audience, searching the crowd for his two "Favorite people". He glanced passed over Crowler, who was currently grinning ear to ear about the current situation. He stopped and raised his hand in the air in an act of defiance "Mark my words Crowler, if you are in fact the one behind all of this, I'll be sure to make sure you regret it later on." Next his eyes moved to an empty row in the Obelisk section where a familiar poofy haired Obelisk sat with his arms crossed in frustration.

Chazz noticed Haru's gaze and ran his thumb across his throat in a threatening motion. Much to his frustration that only made Haru's grin grow bigger. Chazz kicked the seat in front of him, and the sound rumbled around the room.

"The acoustics are top notch in here don't you think Syrus?" Haru laughed as Syrus also noticed the angry expression on the obelisks face.

"Pissing off the blues till the very end? Can't say i'm surprised " Syrus chuckled taking his place on the platform, and Haru took his place next to him soon after.

Above them Chazz gripped the armrests of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white "Damn you Slifers…. It should be me sending you packing. These people Crowler picked better send them packing or I'll be the first to step up and tell him I told you so"

Nearby standing above the rows of the obelisk blue seating stood Zane, arms crossed in his usual stoic pose as he observed them down below. ' _Well little brother it looks like it's finally time to prove if you deserve to stay at the academy. Or if your destiny is on the next boat home'_

Crowler grabbed the microphone and strolled up to the platform so everyone could see. "And without further ado, I would like to introduce our two special guest duelists" Crowler announced as two shadows flipped over Haru and Syrus causing them to step back.

"The hell?" The kaiju duelist said.

The two figures hit the ground and did another flip before stopping to pose on the other end of the field. They were bold older bald men, one wearing green robes and the other orange. Each had a strange marking tattooed on their head. The crowd let out a gasp at their entrance.

"What are you supposed to be?" Haru asked

"A better question is who are you?" Syrus asked

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutations you fools." The one in orange greeted.

"I hope your ready, to duel" The one in green asked.

"Uh, never heard of you" Haru said scratching his head.

"Same" Syrus nodded "Perhaps this tag-duel won't be that bad"

"I wouldn't blame you for not knowing them" Crowler introduced "For in fact their last opponents were Joey Wheeler and The King of Games himself"

"You guys dueled Yugi Moto?" Syrus gasped. This reaction warranted a snicker from the paradox brothers.

"I've heard that these two have the title of best tag duelists in the world" Sarah pointed out "this is hardly fair for Syrus and Haru"

"I think that was Crowler's point" Bastion said, "Coming at this from a statistical perspective I believe Haru's chances are one in fifty"

"You're a wordy bastard aren't you?" Chumley said making his way towards their seats.

"It's nice of you to join us Chumley i was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it" Bastion smirked.

"Oh lay off, I was just finishing off my lunch before I came" Chumley growled sitting next to Eiji.

"I never figured you were one to bet against your friends Bastion" Alexis said.

"I never said I had money on them losing, i'm just saying the difference in skill levels puts the odds against Syrus and Haru" Bastion shrugged

"Hey Chumley" Chazz yelled from the obelisk seating. "Looks like you're going to have a whole lot more room in your dorm, your friends are toast!"

"Totally not liscious" Chumley grumbled.

"Don't listen to him Chumley, I believe haru had something up his sleeve coming into this"

"Crowler? Don't you think hiring the best Tag Duelists in the world is a bit much?" Sheppard asked from the sidelines.

"Not at all Chancellor, the boys broke a serious rule so I think it's only fitting that they face some serious opponents" Crowler protested "If the two of them have enough skill as duelists then they shouldn't have any trouble facing any opponent no matter how skilled."

"Wow you really do believe in us don't you teach?" Haru said sarcastically.

"Me and my big mouth" Crowler sweatdropped.

"And don't forget their travel expenses are coming out of your paycheck" Sheppard reminded him, causing Crowler to drop to the ground.

"These guys couldn't even win their fight with baldness, what makes you think they could beat us?" Haru joked.

"How clever you are" Crowler moaned into the microphone. "Duelists get ready for battle" Both sides activated their duel Disks and drew their starting hands. "The rules for this tag team are quite simple, each team will start out with 8000 life points instead of 4000 as they are sharing life points. There is no sharing of strategies, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards unless they are currently out on the field. You may however use cards on your partner's field, understood?"

"Yeah" The duelists all said in unison.

"The let the duel begin" He said jumping off the stage.

H/S:8000

P/D:8000

"It's time to rampage" Haru grinned looking at Syrus "Go get em little buddy"

Syrus nodded "Here I come….. I summon Gyroid in attack mode" a blue helicopter with cartoonish eyes appeared in front of him.

Gyroid level 3 (1000/1000)

"You must be joking" Para snickered. "I'm surprised that monster even has an attack mode. This card on the other hand will not disappoint. Arise Jirai Gumo attack position" A giant brown spider appeared opposite the cartoonish helicopter.

Jirai Gumo level 4 (2200/100)

"A spider? Nothing my deck can't handle" Haru smirked drawing his sixth card "First since you control a monster and I control none I special summon Anti kaiju Weapon Maser Cannon in defense mode"

Anti Kaiju Weapon Maser Cannon level 3 (1500/1500)

"And now your monster loses 100 attack for the level difference between the two monsters" Haru continued as the satellite cannon shot off a beam of light reducing the spiders attack.

Jirai Gumo (2200-2100)

"It matters not my monster is still the superior being" Para mocked.

"Yeah, yeah" Haru rolled his eyes "i'll finish with a facedown"

"The best defense is a good offense" Dox said drawing for turn."I summon Kaiser sea Horse, Attack mode!" He declared as a blue armored creature carrying a sword and shield appeared in front of them.

Kaiser Sea Horse level 4 (1700/1650)

Kaiser Sea Horse (1700-1600)

' _Now if i know how this kind of duel works they'll attempt an attack right now'_ Syrus thought ' _so it's best if I'm prepared'_

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand" Dox said startling Syrus. "Its called Tribute Doll! Now i must tribute a monster on the field! Good thing my brother has one he can part with" The brothers nodded at each other."Farewell Jirai Gumo" Green vines gripped the giant spider before dragging it underground. "Now I can summon a level seven monster this turn and I choose Kazejin!" In the spider's place rose a green machine with giant muscular arms, and a japanese kanji on the forehead.

Kazejin level 7 (2400/2200)

Kazejin level (2400-2000)

"He managed to sacrifice his brothers monster to summon an even stronger one for the team, Now thats tag dueling" Bastion commented.

"Could you refrain from complementing the other team Bastion?"Alexis asked slightly annoyed.

"Why does Kazejin sound so familiar?" Eiji asked trying to remember.

"It was on the last test. It's one of the three elemental spellcasters that make up one of the more powerful cards in duel monsters" Sarah answered.

"Three? Well then let's just hope Haru and Syrus are able to prevent the other two from making their debut at this academy" Eiji nodded

Down in the arena the Paradox brothers began to rhyme once again.

"Do you really think you know anything of this game?"

"Your losers, your jokes, in other words you're lame"

"And if you think this is getting quite grueling"

"Wait until i give them a true schooling" Dox finished. "I play the spell Dark Designator. Now I can declare one monster that I can think of. If my brother has that card in his deck he gets to add it to his hand" he put on a fake thinking face. " I declare Sanga of the Thunder!" He pointed at his brother.

Para smiled as he revealed the card "What do you know? It's right here ready to tear them asunder"

' _Another level seven monster?'_ Haru frowned ' _What are you planning?'_

"The duel is just starting…" Parra announced.

"But it's just about done…." Dox said.

"For your demise has already begun!" They both pointed at Haru and Syrus.

Syrus gasped and took a small step back.

"Hold up there short stuff, we cant let there rhyme's get to us" Haru said putting his arm around his partner. He stared at their present field ' _Hopefully I'm not making this to easy for them with what little I did previous turn. Alright Haru let's take a look at what we got, I have my Maser setting up some much needed defense along with that set card I placed just in case. Then there's Syrus' gyroid that if I recall correctly cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. Unfortunately he put it in attack position.'_ Haru shook his head before looking over at their opponent's field. ' _Looks like we have a decent defense for staring down a level seven monster second turn'_

"What do you think Haru? If we quit now we will have extra time to pack" Syrus said scared.

Haru turned a steely gaze towards him "Do I have to do the pep talk in front of the whole school Syrus?"

Syrus gulped but nodded. "You're right Haru I can do this". He took a side look at his brother up in the stands ' _I have to many people I need to prove myself to, the Paradox brothers, , And especially you Zane'._ He put on his game face. "All Aboard!" he announced drawing for his next turn. "I summon Steamroid in attack position!" a cartoonish train appeared next to the helicopter on his field.

Steamroid level 4 (1800/1800)

"And I'm not done there, I activate the spell card Polymerization" Syrus' monsters were sucked into a giant vortex above him. "Check it out! I fuse Steamroid and Gyroid to make the ultimate little engine that could: Steam Gyroid!" the two monsters came together to form the familiar looking machine from the practice duel with Haru.

Steam Gyroid level 6 (2200/1600)

"Now that's locomotion!" he cheered. "You made a mistake with your teamwork it seems, because without Jirai Gumo on your brothers field he's open to attack!"

"Um Syrus?"

Syrus was to pumped up to hear him, "And I'm going for it, Steam Gyroid attacks Para!"

"Your attacking?" Para asked surprised.

"You bet I am!" Steam Gyroid charged towards the orange clad brother.

Above, Eij, Alexis, Sarah and Bastion gasped. Crowler and Chazz grinned and Zane just shook his head in frustration.

"Brother if you would please…" Para asked.

"It would be my pleasure brother" Dox nodded. "Defend him Kazejin Squall Barricade!" The green monster maneuvered itself in front of steam gyroid and caused a massive blast of wind forcing its opponent back. "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It reduces your monsters damage to zero without even a fight" Para explained.

"So I goofed?" Syrus asked.

"Do they even think they have a chance of beating Para and Dox?" Crowler muttered "They stink worse than dirty socks. Ha, now they even have me doing it".

"Forget it partner. It was a small mistake" haru said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, right" Syrus said glumly

"Just pick your head up and keep going"

"Alright, I set one card and pass my turn" Syrus concluded.

"At last a smart move!" Para said drawing his next card."I play Monster Reborn to revive the frightful Jirai Gumo."

Jirai Gumo level 4 (2200/100)

Jirai Gumo (2200-2100)

The spider returned to their side of the field "And i'm also going to play the spell tribute doll!"

"Not again!"

"Yes again, and again I choose to sacrifice Jirai Gumo to summon another level seven monster, Arise Suijin!" The spider once again disappeared this time replaced by a blue monster that looked like a pair of legs with a midsection.

Suijin level 7 (2500/2400)

"But I'm not done yet. Mind if I borrow your monster brother?"

"Please do, that's why he's here after all" Dox graciously offered

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!" The monster was enshrouded in a dark blue flame.

"In case you didn't know, Kaiser seahorse can be counted as two tributes as long as i'm summoning a light type monster. I'm going to use this ability to call forth Snaga of the Thunder!" The new monster that appeared was a light bronze color with an armored top and a pair of arms.

Sanga of the Thunder level 7 (2600/2200)

"Now I place the odds at 500 to 1" Bastion said

"What are the odds of you shutting up some time soon?" Alexis said angrily

"Alright guys, calm down" Sarah said attempting to keep the peace.

"Here it comes" Eiji muttered.

"Three monsters on our side what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know brother. When, they come together" Dox replied.

"Prepare yourself!" Para said gleefully "I sacrifice Suijin,Kazejin and sanga of the thunder to bring out the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian! " There was a great flash of light as the three monsters converged into one being. Sanga made up the head, Kazejin made up the torso and Suijin made the legs.

Gate Guardian level 11 (3750/3400)

Gate Guardian level 11 (3750-2950)

"Gate Guardian?" Syrus cried.

"He's almost as big as my Kaiju monsters" Haru added with a whistle.

"His tiny tank seems like quite the nuisance doesn't it brother?" Para asked.

"I agree quite the nuisance, always reducing our monsters attack" Dox agreed.

"Well then I think we should do something about that shouldn't we?" Para smiled as he revealed a spell card from hand. "I equip Gate Guardian with Katana of the Lightning God. Now my monster gains a new ability. It allows me to change the battle position of one of your monsters" The giant monster's right hand shimmered as a great bronze katana appeared coursing with electricity.

"Shit" Haru said bracing for impact.

"Maser cannon is going into attack position" Para commanded as Gate Guardian stabbed the katana into the earth below and electrified Haru's monster.

Anti Kaiju Weapon Maser Cannon level 3 (1500/1500)

"Gate Guardian attacks your Maser Cannon with Tidal Surge!" The middle part of the monster began forming a ball of wind that then sucked in a portion of electricity and water from the other two parts before firing it directly at Haru's monster not only destroying it but dealing direct damage to him as well.

H/S: 8000-6550

"I was prepared for that, so here comes my quick play spell I set earlier. Anti Kaiju Weapon Mass Production" Haru declared as his card flipped up. "Now I can special summon two Anti Kaiju Weapon monsters from my deck with different names, Say hello to the Markalite Cannon and Hyper-Laser Cannon". The Markalite Cannon was a machine that seemed to be a cross between a radio telescope and a satellite while the other was a more advanced version of the Maser Cannon.

Anti Kaiju Weapon Markalite Cannon level 2 (1300/1300)

Anti Kaiju Weapon Hyper-Laser Cannon level 3 (1600/1600)

"I figured Haru had something up his sleeve, but it doesn't change the fact the two of them are facing a 3750 beater" Eiji scowled.

"With Steam Gyroid at zero attack I would have figured they would go for the easier way to inflict massive damage" Sarah said.

"More than likely they think that Haru can't bring anything out that can match their Guardian, so they plan to go for Steam Gyroid next turn" Bastion mused.

"They destroyed his little toy and all he could do is bring out two more?" Crowler smirked as he peered over the balcony "Maybe my loss to him was a fluke after all"

"I know it hurts"

"But it's about to get worse" The brothers rhymed

"Yeah for you" Haru smirked

"Let's see if you can back up your cockiness" Para challenged as he threw a card facedown.

Haru drew his next card before flashing his opponents a grin "looks like I drew something I can use. I activate Doctor Yamane's Research. Now I can draw three cards as long as I discard two of them" He revealed a spell and a trap and placed them in the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "Now I'll do a little tribute summoning of my own, say goodbye to Markalite Cannon and hello to one of my companions. Let's have a warm welcome for Kaiju Legend Anguirus in defense mode". With a loud screech the quadruped dinosaur appeared crushing the satellite cannon underneath its foot.

Kaiju Legend Anguirus level 6 (1700/2800)

"In order to destroy our monster you summon yours in defense position. No wonder why you're in the lowest ranked dorm" Dox smirked.

Haru wagged his finger at him "Hold on a second, I never said I was done. First I activate the effect of Hyper-Laser Cannon allowing me to inflict direct damage to you equal to the difference between its level and your highest level monster times 100. My monster is level three so you take 800 points of direct damage"

P/D:8000-7200

"Then I activate the continuous spell Kaiju Critical Mass! Once per turn I can mill the top three cards of my deck and if any of them are monsters I can have a kaiju on my field gain 400 attack or defense for each till the end of the turn" he revealed the top three cards of his deck causing the crowd to gasp, "Looks like today's my lucky day, I drew Godzilla, Rodan and Ebirah so Anguirus gains exactly 1200 defense" Anguirus began to swell with power as lava like cracks appeared all over his skin.

Kaiju Legend Anguirus level 6 (2800-4000)

"I don't get it, why is Haru buffing up his monsters defense points when can't do anything with them" Chumley asked.

"It's because Anguirus has a unique ability" Eiji explained "and unlike most of his other kaiju this effect does not require a tribute"

"You may be thinking, why is he buffing up his monsters defense stat right?' Haru asked his opponents "Well it's a simple explanation actually, Anguirus can attack from defense position using its defense points. Battle! I attack Gate Gaurdian with Anguirus! Spiky Spiral!" Rolling up into a ball the kaiju began to spin itself before launching at the giant creature.

P/D:7200-6950

"You managed to lower our life points" Para growled. "We will give you that"

"But don't think that this is the end you red jacket brat" Dox continued.

"Oooh so offended I set a card and pass." Haru rolled his eyes.

Anguirus (4000-2800)

"Good job Haru were back in it" Syrus cheered.

"You managed to defeat our Gate Guardian, but you will find that it's not the last time you will see him this duel" Para smiled "For I activate the card I just drew premature burial. Now resurrect from the graveyard Gate Guardian!" The mighty behemoth arose once again on the brothers side of the field.

"Believe it or not we actually have benefitted from the destruction of our monster" Para smiled "Right brother?"

"That's right brother" Dox nodded "I banish Katana of the Thunder God from our graveyard to activate its effect. Now I can search my deck for either a Scythe of the Wind God or a Trident of the Water God and add it to my hand. I choose to add the latter." A card pushed itself out of his deck and he added it to his hand. "Now without further ado, I equip our Guardian with the Trident of the Water God giving him the ability to inflict piercing damage" in Sanga's hand emerged a long intricate blue trident that it tapped on the ground before taking an attacking stance.

"Not so fast! You forgot I had a facedown! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trident!" Syrus declared as his card flipped face up.

"Then I'll intercede with my own facedown" Para declared "Judgement of Anubis negates the effect of your Typhoon as long as I discard a card from my hand. Now your typhoon has been downgraded to nothing but a summer breeze. But there's more where that came from. now I can destroy one of your monsters and deal you direct damage equal to its attack " He pointed at Anguirus with a sly smile "Looks like your Kaiju is hitting the road"

H/S:6550- 4850

"And Gate Gaurdian still has an attack. Turn his Steam Gyroid into scrap" Dox commanded as Guardian let loose a torrent of water from its trident destroying Syrus' fusion monster.

H/S:4850-1100

"It's your move, what are you waiting for?" Dox told Syrus

"A miracle" Syrus sighed as he drew for turn. "I summon Cycroid in defense position" An orange one eyed bicycle appeared with a single eye between its handlebars, before crossing said handlebars in defense.

Cycroid level 3 (800/1000)

Syrus noticed Haru staring at him and he shied away in embarrassment. ' _It's all i could do with my current hand'_

"You summoned a bike, it's about to get a flat" Para said drawing for turn "Gate Guardian, End them with Tidal Surge!" Gate Guardian charged up another torrent of water and sent it flying towards Cycroid causing an explosion to engulf Haru and Syrus.

Eiji, Bastion, Sarah, Chumley and Bastion all gasped.

Crowler leaned over the balcony as happy as he could be. "They really did it, finally I can get rid of those pests"

"HOLD IT" Haru's voice rang through the explosion as the smoke cleared "I'm not done with you two"

H/S:1100-4850

"But how?" Crowler asked

"Simple actually" Haru explained "My set card was draining shield, so I negated your attack and gained the life points instead."

"You forget I have a second attack" Para informed him.

"Did I?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Time for another Tidal Surge Gate Guardian"

H/S:4850-1100

"Looks like our students are standing up pretty well to your handpicked opponents" Sheppard pointed out with a smile.

Crowler shook his head "They are putting up a good fight, but it pains me to see how weary they're getting from their feeble attempt to come back"

"Are we watching the same duel?" the Chancellor asked "Haru doesn't seem to be worried at

All"

The Paradox brothers seemed to notice the boy's determination as well.

"Well, well, the slifer Red forges ahead"

"When a smarter duelist, would have fled instead"

The Kaiju duelist groaned pinching the bridge of his nose "All this rhyming is giving me a killer migraine. Could you two stop with the crappy poetry already?" Haru cracked. The Paradox brothers seemed to be insulted by this comment.

"Forget about our rhyming."

"Just concentrate on your car playing."

"Because with the partner you have."

"To win you have a long way to go."

Syrus looked up at Haru hurt in his eyes. "Don't listen to these bozo's Syrus"

"But they're right Haru"

"Don't give me that bullshit Syrus, we both know it's not true. I know you can do it and for that reason I'm going to leave the destruction of Gate Guardian to you. I play card of sanctity allowing the four of us to draw until we have six cards in hand" Both sides drew until they had six cards " First Hyper-Laser cannon's effect activates dealing you 800 damage"

P/D:6950-6150

"Then I'll finish my turn with three facedowns" Haru nodded "Your go"

"That was rather odd for Haru, he usually thrives in these sort of situations" Bastion commented.

"If you think about it, he's fighting a war on two fronts in this case" Alexis said. "Not only is he dueling against the best tag team in the world, he's also fighting against Syrus' self doubt"

"Looks like you have left yourself open to defeat yet again" Dox said. "Gate Guardian still stands with two attacks and all you have are low attack point monsters. You're through. Gate Guardian it's time to end this duel attack cycroid with Tidal Splash!"

"I thought you would try to do that again, so i had this to counter, I activate No Entry! Now your Guardian is switched to defense position thus negating the attack" Haru informed them.

"Fine then I'll play this face down. No more, No less. Its up to you brother to do the rest" Dox Growled.

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best, for next turn Im sure to win us this contest" Para declared.

"You heard that right Haru? Next turn there going to take us down. There's no point in even drawing, at least if I give up they might let you have a rematch"

Haru bent down to look him in the eyes "Listen Syrus, if I'm staying on this island then it damn well better be with you. You have one draw, remember what you did during our training with one draw"

* * *

-Flashback-

During one of the two's practice duels the previous few days, Syrus had been backed into the corner by Haru's aggressive dueling style.

"You're not getting out of this one short stuff" Haru said

"Yeah I give up, let's have another rematch" he pulled the top card of his deck and examined it. "Whoa this would have changed everything"

"Well it doesn't change the fact you gave up to begin with" Haru said with a smile. "Remember that next time"

* * *

"You hear what I'm saying syrus? It's not over until you draw your last card"

"But.."

"No buts, you want to stay at this academy right?" Haru interrupted "It's your move, Prove that you're meant to be here"

"I'm afraid that my next draw will get us expelled outright" Syrus muttered before turning to look at the defending Gate Guardian. His eyes flashed with inspiration as he remembered his duel with Chumley during the night before.

* * *

-Flashback-

Haru looked over Syrus' hand and spotted a good card.

"See that card Syrus? That card could give you a major advantage in this duel"

"Come on you're coaching him now?" Chumley complained from the opposite side of the field.

"You're not the one in an expulsion duel tomorrow" Syrus yelled to him.

* * *

"This is it, that one card can decide the the course of this duel. But if I don't draw it were done for. My dreams and Haru's, all that we've been through will be all for not. I do want to stay at this academy so here goes everything!" Syrus drew his card and nodded at Haru "It's here".

"Looks like you drew it" Haru nodded "Let's show them our power"

Syrus nodded "i activate the spell card Shield Crush. As you can probably guess by its name it allows me to destroy any monster that is hiding in defense position, and would you look at that Your Gate Guardian qualifies. A beam of light shot out of the spell card and destroyed Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardians cooked!" Para cried.

"I can hardly look" Dox said.

"Now show them what you're made of" Haru cheered.

"Now I summon Drillroid in attack position" As syrus placed the card in the tray a cartoonish purple drill burrowed up through the ground.

Drillroid level 4 (1600/1600)

"Attack Para directly with Drill Force!" Syrus commanded. The cartoonish monster rushed the field and struck Para in the gut.

P/D:6150-4550

"Good job Syrus" Haru congratulated. "The bigger they are the harder they fall." The two smiled at each other.

The crowd burst into cheers.

"Alright grill cheese here I come!" Chumley fist pumped.

Zane grunted before nodding his head.

"No, This is supposed to be punishment, and they're treating them like heroes! How can they be doing this?" Crowler asked.

"Simple Velian, it's because they are all duel academy students, and they expect nothing else from their classmates" Sheppard said surprising Crowler yet again.

"Did you see that? Did you?" Bastion asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes Bastion we are all here currently watching the duel with you" Eiji deadpanned.

"What amazes me isn't the fact they brought down Gate Guardian" Alexis said "It's the fact that Haru set up Syrus so he could take their monster down the next turn. That's the kind of teamwork that they need to win this duel"

"Let's hope they can keep it up" Bastion nodded.

"I play one facedown and end my turn" Syrus said. "Thanks for the pep talk Haru"

"No problem, you're the one who managed to pull off that sweet move"

"Mind if I join in on the praise you two?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying our Gate Guardian we should really….. thank you"

Syrus and Haru frowned, confused by their opponents upbeat attitude.

"They say whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Para said as he drew his card. "After all we are still in this duel and we are about to get a whole lot stronger. I play the spell Dark Element, it can only be activated while there is a Gate Guardian in our graveyard. We pay Half our life points….."

P/D:4550-2275

"And now we can summon a monster that can't be destroyed by battle"

"Dark Gaurdian!" The brothers called as a dark smoke began to swirl around their field. The smoke began to take shape and form a burly man carrying an axe while riding a mechanical spider.

Dark gaurdian level 12 (3800/3800)

"Invincible when it comes to battle and nearly 4000 attack" Bastion gasped

"This is really bad" Syrus said thinking along the same lines.

"Guardian attacks Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash!" Dark Gaurdian swung its axe releasing energy waves that swept towards Syrus' monster.

"This is it! If the attack connects Haru and Syrus are done for" Bastion cried.

"Haru!"

"Syrus!"

Chazz and Crowler seemed to be the only ones enjoying the current situation.

"Farewell…" Para waved.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here" Haru yelled "I chain my two facedowns Call of the Haunted and Kaiju Tag Team! First I'm resurrecting the King of Monsters from my graveyard, Arise Godzilla!" With a triumphant roar the king of monsters appeared on Haru's field.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3000/2500)

"Then Kaiju Tag Team activates allowing me to change your attack to a Kaiju I control, And that monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn". Godzilla put a giant foot in front of the cartoon drill taking the slashes instead.

H/S:1100-300

"Haru coming in clutch once again" Eiji grinned

"An impressive trap card"

"I didn't think it would be so hard"

"I know, we bombard and bombard, but at least our precious dark gaurdian…"

"Has kept up his guard"

"Quite right brother we will not be blasted to shards"

"He'll finish them off next turn.."

"And this duel will be ours"

Syrus fell to his knees ' _No matter how much i set up they always come back with something even more powerful'_

"Here it comes," Crowler said getting giddy. "The time I've been waiting for: the moment these two slackers get expelled."

"Chin up Syrus" Haru comforted his friend "We aren't done yet"

"But Haru.."

"What did I say about buts Syrus? Now stand up, you're going to want to see what I'm going to pull off this turn"

"Looks like the boy still wants to proceed"

"Really, for sure I thought mercy he would plead"

"N,o for he would need smarts to know when to concede"

"Can it, you two" Haru said. "I draw" Haru drew his card "First things first, since my Laser is still on the field you take another 800 direct damage"

P/D: 2275-1475

"Next i activate the spell Kaiju Gene Research" A card depicting a researcher looking through a beaker of green liquid appeared. "Now i can banish any amount of Kaiju In my graveyard and gain 500 life points for each. I banish Rodan, Anguirus, and Ebirah to gain 1500 life points.

H/S:300-1800

"You insist on increasing your life points to delay the inevitable"

"Why not just let it happen?"

"Because i'm not letting my partner down" Haru growled. "Critical Mass activates allowing me to mill three" he revealed the top three cards of his deck revealing only one monster. "Looks like this time I only have Minya to send, but the little guy gives Godzilla 400 attack.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3000-3400)

"Next I banish from my graveyard Kaiju Bio Research that I sent this turn, and now I can special summon a rose token to my field in defense position. I set a card and pass my turn."

"He's setting up his graveyard again" Sarah mused as she looked at Eiji, who was currently in the middle of rubbing his chin in thought.

"Plus he has another card set for the turn so he must have some kind of plan to get to Syrus' next turn" Bastion agreed.

"To sum up this duel Haru is the shield and Syrus is the sword, whenever the two of them seem to come close to losing Haru always finds a way to bring them back in" Alexis added.

"You seem to be on the defensive" Dox said drawing for his turn "So i'll get rid of your monster before I finish you off. I activate One for One Fight. Now our two highest attack monsters are forced to do battle"

"So you intend to destroy godzilla and then go after Syrus next turn" Haru grinned" Well I can't just let you do as you please. I activate Negate Attack to keep Godzilla from being destroyed." The incoming clash between the two monsters was interrupted by a wall of glass that separated the two. "Honestly you keep walking into my trap cards you should be more prepared"

Zane smiled, something that hadn't happened in quite a while. "Looks like he kept you safe till your turn Syrus. Now all you have to do is use what he's given you"

"That's all for me"

"But just wait and see"

'This next turn will be ours"

"And we will win, that's our guarantee"

"Alright Syrus bring it home. If you want to stay at this academy believe in your deck and it will pull through. Get ready to play the right card."

Syrus nodded and looked down at his deck. ' _Play that's what my brother told me that one time, But do I understand the difference between using and playing a card?'_ He looked upwards to see Zane watching him from the stands.

The world seemed to disappear around them as he and his brother seemed to move towards each other stopping only a few inches from each other. Syrus noticed he was wearing his old school uniform while Zane was still wearing his obelisk blazer.

"Hey Zane, what's the difference between using a card and playing it?" he looked up at his brother "Aren't they the same thing?"

Zane's head turned slightly "That's something you can't be taught… only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity, when your dueling on a whole new level. A higher level, the angles, the moves all of them are different. You won't think just act"

Syrus snapped back to reality finding himself still on the platform beside Haru "Alright no more thinking, it's time for me to act. Here we go" Syrus said drawing the top card of his deck. "Yes! First I'll tribute my Drillroid to summon UFOroid in attack mode!" As Syrus sent his monster to the graveyard a cartoonish flying saucer appeared were the drill once stood.

UFOroid level 6 (1200/1200)

"Here comes the fun part, I activate the spell Power-Bond!"

"What's that? The brothers asked.

"It's a fusion spell of sorts" Syrus explained "It allows me to fusion summon a machine type monster, Haru do you mind?"

"Not at all my friend, you can use my monster however you see fit" Haru nodded.

"I fuse UFOroid and Kaiju Legend Godzilla to form Super Anti Kaiju Mecha Kiryu!" Syrus declared as their two monsters disappeared into the vortex. The vortex began to rise as it revealed a pair of large metallic legs, then a breastplate then finally a head with bright yellow eyes. This new monster was almost a spitting image of Godzilla save for the cannon barrels protruding over its shoulders, jetpack, and the new shiny metallic look.

"Kiryu here was formed by combining the ultimate powers science has to offer and the bones of the first godzilla the world met" Haru explained.

Super Anti Kaiju Mecha Kiryu level 11 (?/?)

"It doesn't have any attack" Bastion pointed out

"We know Bastion we can all see" Alexis sighed.

"So he decided to bring out the big guns this time?" Eiji mused looking down at the great metallic robot.

"You've seen this monster before Eiji?" Chumley asked.

"Haru summoned Kiryu against me during one of our duels back at industrial illusions. It's a powerful card no doubt, but it has a pretty bad downside. After it declares an attack the controller has to tribute a monster in order to keep it on the field, that's no doubt the reason why he summoned that rose token"

"Kiryu gains the combined attack of both monsters used to fusion summon it" Syrus explained as the metallic Godzilla began to swell with energy.

Kiryu: ?+1200+3000=4200

"It doesn't matter" Para shook his head "So cease your useless prattle."

"You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed by battle"

"I know, but since Power-Bond was used in its fusion summon Kiryu's attack points double" Kiryu began to swell with a blue energy.

Kiryu:4200-8400

"8400 points?" the brothers shrieked.

"Now your Guardian may not be able to be destroyed by battle, but your life points aren't safe from our monsters onslaught" Syrus smirked "Go Kiryu, Absolute Zero Cannon!". Three doors to a panel on Kiryu's chest opened to reveal a jewel on its chest. It began to shine with a white light before letting loose a beam of energy engulfing Dark Gaurdian.

P/D: 1475-0

"Yeah!" Sarah and Eiji cheered hugging each other. They noticed a few moments later and released each other, turning away to conceal their blushing.

"They won" Bastion said with a smile, "I'm getting more and more impressed every day"

"I'm just glad Haru gets to stay at the academy" Alexis said Cheerfully.

"You mean Haru and Syrus right?" Chumley gave her a suspicious look.

"Of course, that's exactly what i mean" Alexis said awkwardly "I just said Haru's name because…...eh….um...er, let's go congratulate them" She lept out of her seat along with Eiji and Sarah and began to make her way towards the arena.

Chazz kicked the back of the seat in front of him. The seat bent due to the impact. He stood up and stormed out of the arena.

"No it can't be, they beat the legendary tag duelists" Crowler gasped sinking to his knees in despair "How could another one of my plans fail?"

"Obviously it's because of your splendid teaching" Banner said crouching down to look him in the eyes. "Oh wait they're in my dorm" Pharaoh who was in the teachers arms leaned forward and licked Crowler across the face.

"Did that furball just lick me?" Crowler squealed "Does he have rabies? Let me see his papers! Call the pound!"

"We did it short stuff" Haru nodded a smile creeping across his face.

"Yeah we did" Syrus said tearing up. "We really won"

"Congrats guys you did it" The two turned to find the rest of the group making there way up to them.

"They're right, you did great" Sheppard agreed. "The two of you have proven your skill, as well as your drive to stay at this academy"

"Oh yeah" Haru turned back towards their fallen opponents "I'm not going to stoop to the point of rhyming to you,but I have to admit that duel was fun. If you ever find yourself on the island again give me a call"

"Well said Haru" Sheppard said "I'm sure it will be even better written"

"Say what now?" Haru frowned looking at him.

"I'd like a five page report on what you learned from this experience.

"Chancellor all I really want to do is go take a nap after this "

"With your sleep schedule I think I'll bump it up to ten pages single spaced" Sheppard smiled innocently "After all you have been sleeping through a decent portion of your classes"

"TEN WHOLE PAGES? !This is a crime against nature Chancellor" Haru complained.

Syrus turned to look up at his brother who was still watching from above. ' _I'd like to think I impressed you Zane, that I have the desire to make it as a great duelist like you. But I still have a lot to learn, i'm just glad I can do it at this academy"_

A shadow of a smile crossed Zane's face as he turned to leave.

Syrus returned to the group just as Haru pressed into another line of ranting about his current homework assignment. The students of the Red,Yellow, and a few of the Blue were still giving them a standing ovation causing Haru to stop and smile. He raised his fist into the air. "That was a fine rampage"

 **And with that the first arc comes to a close. I'm extremely proud of myself for sticking with this story for this long, My other GX fanfiction never got to this point. A shout out to Azure Dragon of the East for allowing me to throw some ideas at him, it's nice to have another Godzilla/Yugioh Fan to bounce ideas off of. As for other news Silver was finally able to update his Rosario Vampire x Kamen Rider Gaim story so if your interested give that a look. Thanks for your support. I couldn't have done it without you, and I look forward to writing the chapters yet to come. As always if you have comments, reviews suggestions ideas for character or new archetypes, leave a comment below or send me a message at make it showy at gmail.**

 **-Red**

 **Q: Will the Wolfman from Godzilla vs the Wolfman make an appearance as well as other scraped monster ideas, and will there be a Halloween chapter.**

 **A: I did not originally intend to include the Wolfman due to not seeing the film or the monsters capabilities. However I will attempt to include him more than likely in the Halloween special. As for the never used kaiju like Mecha Mothra sure, I'll get to using them eventually, i have to make use of the main Kaiju roster first. I have plans for Mothra and King Ghidorah who will be appearing somewhere within the next ten chapters.**

 **Q: Base form of King Ghidorah?**

 **A: I will more than likely use the Showa version of Ghidorah to start off with and move on from there. Godzilla Mothra And King Ghidorah will be Haru's ace monsters.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bastions formula for sucess

Chapter 10: Bastion's Formula for Success

The sun shone brightly overhead as the joined group of Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students milled about behind the school's gymnasium. The students had been partaking in a friendly game of America's favorite pastime, baseball, and the the two dorms had just returned from a fifteen minute break from the sun. Each side wore their white gym uniforms, with the slifers wearing a red bandana around their arm and the Ra's a yellow one. The score was 3-0 at the top of the ninth. There were two outs and the bases were loaded as Haru stepped up to the plate with his bat over one shoulder.

"Keep your eye on the ball Haru" Syrus coached

"I don't think that's going to be a problem Syrus" He pointed towards the outfield with his bat. "With a homerun we almost certainly have this game in the bag."

"Dream on Yoshida!" The pitcher, a boy named Kenji, yelled "We have two outs and all it takes is three strikes to send you packing."

"I think you're just salty from all the times I struck you out the last few innings Kenji" Haru smirked

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever"

"Hold on! Time out!" a voice called out, as Bastion ran onto the field. "I was deep into some lifepoint quantum mechanics and I lost track of time".

"Bastion do you have a life?" another Ra, Kit joked from first base.

"Can you throw?" Kenji asked ignoring the other boys joke.

"Sure"

"Then it's time I took a break, pitcher change!" Kenji said chucking him the ball as he made his way towards the dugout.

"I see you managed to drag yourself away from your books" Haru smiled. "Just thought I'd let you know, this is nothing like a written test."

"Oh trust me Haru I don't think he will have any problem with that" the catcher commented as he took up his stance.

"He's quite right you know" Bastion smirked twirling the ball in his right hand. He began his wind up. "Get ready Haru. This one's coming in red hot!" He declared letting loose a fastball straight down the middle. Unprepared for this Haru swung too late and the ball hit the catcher's mitt with a solid thwack.

"Strike one!" Bastion let loose another fastball this time at the corner of Haru's batting box.

"Strike two!" Not waiting for Haru to recover the intellectual duelist let loose a slow ball to throw him off.

"Strike three, batter out!"

"Nuts!" Haru huffed as he placed the tip of the bat on the ground in exasperation.

"If you think that's bad, just wait until he belts one out of the park" the catcher patted Haru on the shoulder before heading off to the Ra dugout.

"Challenge accepted" Haru narrowed his eyes as he took up his position on the pitcher's mound, and Syrus donned his catching gear.

* * *

At the bottom of the ninth Haru had no problem striking out two batters right off the bat, but for some reason soon after he began to get sloppy.

"Ball four! Take your base." For the next three batters Haru walked them intentionally, a glint in his eye.

"Time!" Syrus yelled as he and the rest of the slifers gathered around the pitcher's mound. "What's going on with you Haru? You walked the last three batters."

"It's all part of the plan" Haru smirked

"Plan?" Syrus asked.

"It was the only way that I could go head to head with Bastion" Haru revealed.

"What? You walked the last three batters so you could get a rematch with Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"Yup" Haru nodded as he watched bastion step up to the plate. "You hear that Bastion, you're going down!"

Bastion put on his helmet and flashed Haru a smile "Down the base line perhaps" he replied. "Now give me your best shot Haru. That is if you can manage to get it over the plate"

"Oh I intend to Braniac" Haru replied going into his windup, before releasing a curveball. He grit his teeth as he watched it travel hoping Bastion would miss. There was a solid thwack as wood made contact with leather as the ra yellow made contact with the ball.

Meanwhile a certain blonde haired teacher seemed to be taking a stroll near the baseball diamond thinking of another way to get Haru expelled.

"The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Haru, Chazz couldn't beat Haru, Zane refuses to go along with my plans, Is there anyone here who could beat…..UUUUGH" His ranting was interrupted by a spherical white object hurdling at his head, before bouncing off his right eye and knocking him backwards into the baseball equipment.

"Heads up" Crowler heard as he popped his head out of the Baseball equipment to see Haru and Syrus making his way towards him. Haru stopped and fixed him with an amused expression, While Syrus began to freak.

"OF COURSE IT WAS YOU! WHO ELSE HERE WOULD BE ABLE TO INFLICT SO MUCH PAIN TO ME!" Crowler screeched.

"That's keeping your eye on the ball" Syrus cracked giving Haru a high five.

"Sorry teach" Haru smirked "I…"

"It was my fault" Bastion interrupted "I'm the one who hit the ball"

"Of course" Crowlers attitude changed completely as he hear Bastion. "Here I was looking for an accomplice and it hits me right in the face, well in the eye but that's besides the point right now"

"Accept my apologies, Dr. Crowler" Bastion said bowing in respect

"Hold on, what do you mean by accomplice?" Haru frowned "What are you up to?

"It's ok my boy, I've been meaning to get my contacts refitted for a while now and you just gave me the perfect excuse" Crowler said attempting to be nice, ' _What luck! A new protege in my ongoing effort to get rid of that awful red dorm"._ He felt the glaring eyes of Haru and Syrus bearing into the back of his neck "Do you two mind?" .

"Sorry Doctor" Syrus apologized before he and Haru took their leave.

"He's up to something again" Haru grumbled. "He even admitted it in front of us"

"Don't worry about it Haru, We've foiled his plans before we can do it again" Syrus said patting him on the shoulder.

"You really shouldn't associate yourselves with slackers like them" Crowler said. "You should be associating with people more on your level, like me!"

* * *

Haru and Syrus stood just inside the door waiting for Bastion to return from his meeting with Dr. Crowler. The current class was taught by the Obelisk Headmaster much to the boys annoyance.

"Who are you guys waiting for?" Eiji asked turning to look a them from the second to top row.

"Crowler asked Bastion to accompany him during our baseball game, and we haven't heard from him for the last hour or so" Syrus told him.

"Crowler's showing interest in someone who isn't an Obelisk? If I didn't know you I would think that you're crazy"

"He also said something about an accomplice before he took him away" Haru said deep in thought. "He's up to something."

"Isn't he always? He's made it pretty obvious that he has a great distaste for you" Eiji smiled "Makes your life on the Island a little more interesting don't you think"

"I guess interesting is one word for it" Haru sighed as the doors opened not far from them. "Finally we can get this class over with". Much to their displeasure, instead of Crowler, Chazz walked into the room "Oh joy the Ego of Duel Academy has made its appearance".

"Oh joy"

Chazz made his way towards the middle of the top row, before putting his feet up on the seat in front of him. "It's good to be on top, Foot rub, Ice Tea, Pronto!" he snapped his fingers at the passerby.

"Get it yourself" A random Obelisk replied before taking a seat down near the bottom.

"What was that?" Chazz challenged leaning forward in his seat, "Go ahead say it again I Dare you"

"What are you doing Chazz?" Another Obelisk asked walking towards him.

"What does it look like?" Chazz asked rhetorically, "I'm sitting in my seat".

"That's not your seat anymore" The Obelisk informed him. "You'll find that you now sit down there". The obelisk pointed towards towards the bottom row that bordered the Ra yellow students.

"No I'm not you idiot, my name tag is right here" He leaned forward in his chair to look for it, but found nothing. The nametag claiming the seat for him and only him was gone. "What the heck?"

"You'll find your new seat down there like I said" his classmate repeated himself.

"No way, there's no way the next King of Games should be sitting with third rate nobodies." The door opened behind them once again as Crowler now supporting an impressive black eye walked in. "Doctor Crowler what's the deal? I don't deserve to sit with the losers".

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Chazz," Crowler smiled "After all I seem to recall one of those 'losers' beating you, what was his name? Oh yeah Haru Yoshida a Slifer."

Haru flinched not sure if he should be taking that as an insult or a compliment.

"Did he just compliment you?" Syrus asked.

"I feel like it was more of a backhanded compliment" Haru sighed

"So I've decided that tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa, and if you lose to him you'll both switch dorms"

Chazz gasped at the current dilemma, "You mean that if I lose I'll become a Ra Reject?".

"Very good , it seems that you're not as dumb as you lead on" Crowler clapped in amusement.

Chazz growled in embarrassment, before fleeing the room as his classmates laughed. "There's no way i'll be a Ra Reject"

"So that's what he was scheming" Haru said watching Crowler walk down to his podium " I suppose I should be happy for Bastion."

"This might be a double edged sword Haru. There's no way that Crowler would promote someone without getting something out of it in return" Eiji pointed out.

"Yeah, switching dorms doesn't seem like something Bastion would capitalize on" Syrus nodded.

"I think he would rather get there on his own merit rather than taking down someone else" Haru nodded.

"I guess it's up to Bastion then" Eiji shrugged "you should meet up with him after class and ask about it"

* * *

After a more boring class than usual, Syrus and Haru took their leave as soon as the bell rang meeting Bastion just outside the front doors.

"Good to see you in one piece" Haru said with a smile patting the Ra student on the back. "With Crowler you never know what he wants with you"

Bastion shrugged "He told me that he was interested in recognizing my talents, provided that I pass a final exam of sorts to prove it"

"So they're making you duel Chazz? Doesn't that seem like an unfair advantage to you?" Syrus asked as they began to walk back towards the Ra dorm.

"One could think of it that way," Bastion glanced at Haru. "Or it's perhaps a way for to dispose of his former protege and secure another one for his future schemes".

"I knew he was up to something!" Haru yelled startling some of the passerby.

"Well honestly do you think he would have thought of Bastion if that foul ball hadn't hit him?" Syrus asked.

"Please you can cut this foul ball nonsense" Bastion smirked "Normally if the ball is over the middle fence it counts as a home run."

"Now that you mention it Bastion, I'm puzzled by how you manage to be a threat in both sports and Dueling" Haru frowned "After all you're built like a twig".

"You'll find that's not the case" Bastion removed the baseball bat from his backpack and showed it to them. "You see I play like I duel," He told them as he showed them small formulas written across the top part of the bat. "You see I've figured out that statistics, geometry and mathematics all can be applied to our everyday lives. Whether it's counting life points, home runs or just how many plates of dinner you had."

Haru nodded. "Never took the time to think of it that way"

"So do you have a formula for everything?" Syrus asked

Bastion chuckled "I'll show you"

The Trio began to come into view of the Ra dorm and the two Slifers seemed to be impressed by how different it was than their dorm. While not the Mansion that was the obelisk dorm it was still a higher quality living quarters in their opinion. Bastion led the two up to the second floor were his room was located.

As Bastion pushed open the door the two Slifer students gasped in amazement. Every inch of the Ra's room was covered in equations and Formulae. "Welcome to my dorm room, or as I call it, my laboratory." He pointed to the wall his desk was currently resting against. "Over there is the formula for Trap cards." He swung to point at the opposite wall. "Over there is spell cards." His hand swung once again this time falling on the wall with the window. "And that's, well you can probably guess, the equation allowing me to beat just about any monster this game has to offer, but as you can see I'm running pretty low on room." He held up a paint roller and bucket. "You mind helping? If I do it alone it could take hours"

"Sure" The two Slifer boys agreed before taking up their painting utensils and getting to work on each wall.

"Check it out I'm painting the Sistine Chapel!" Haru said, posing atop the ladder as he painted the ceiling.

"You know if I was anyone else, I would be shocked that you knew what that was" Bastion smirked.

"I'd like to keep it that way. If I show everyone that I'm actually smart they would start to expect more out of me."

"Can't have that can we" Syrus laughed.

"Thats right" Haru gestured with his paint brush accidentally flicking some paint on the smaller Slifer.

Syrus blinked in surprise before putting on a false expression of anger "You do realize Haru, This means war!"

"Hold up Shorty I didn't do it on purpose" Haru said backing down the ladder away from him. His plea was for not though as Syrus picked up the can of paint at his feet.

"Now that's enough you two" Bastion scolded. "Now give me that bucket" Syrus chucked the paint at Haru, but the latter boy dodged and the paint splashed all over Bastions head. Haru began to laugh at this occurrence causing the Ra student to snatch the paint rag from one of the rungs of the ladder. "Oh you think this is funny do you?" Bastion said smacking the slifer boy in the face with the rag. "Why you" Haru said a grin developing on his face as he pulled out his paintbrush and lunged at Bastion.

Needless the say more than the room got painted during their session.

* * *

After peace terms were brokered in the ensuing paint war, the three finished up their task before getting washed up. Afterwards Bastion invited the two to lunch at the Ra dorm for their help.

"I didn't think painting your room would be so fun" Haru commented " 'm glad we got to hang out for once Bastion"

"Yeah and this stuff you Ra students eat is amazing" Syrus said stuffing his face with fish and bread.

"Oh come on the slifer dorms food can't be that bad" Bastion said placing a plate of lobster on the table.

The two gasped at the sight of the lobster "Trust me Bastion, the closest we get to fish at the red dorm is Pharaoh's tuna breath" Syrus said as his mouth began to water.

"Speaking of which, congrats on the chance to advance to obelisk Bastion. No matter what that bottomfeeder Crowler has up his sleeve you've proven you're the best in your dorm." Haru said.

"You flatter me" Bastion smiled

"Hopefully Chazz won't pull something, like he tried to during my promotion duel" Haru sighed "He made quite the fuss during the class today about dueling you"

"Well if I've learned anything from you, nothing will come of letting the Blue dorm walk all over us. The Red dorm has you and I like to think I serve the same role for the yellow dorm" Bastion nodded.

"Couldn't have said it better myself"

* * *

Back in the blue dorm Chazz sat on the couch in the center of his room, currently deep in conversation with the people currently on his television screen. Sometime around when he had arrived at Duel Academy, Chazz's brothers had sent someone to hook his TV up with a two way communication device. Slade and Jagger, his brothers were currently giving him an earful about his current record at the academy.

"Got it Chazz?" Slade asked

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

"I'm not sure I heard you" Jagger said leaning forward "what was that?"

"I said I get it!" Chazz rolled his eyes. Apparently someone on the island had a direct line to his brothers so they knew about everything that had happened in the last couple weeks.

"Well you better understand" Slade threatened. "The Princeton group has a plan. And your brother and I are already holding up our ends."

"So you better follow up on your end" Jagger spoke up. "Just think about it, our family controlling politics, finance and duel monsters. If we control these three pillars the princeton family will control the world. This plan all relies on you little brother."

"Be the best you can be, no matter what!" Slade shouted ending the conversation.

Chazz clicked off the TV. ' _How can I be the best'_ he thought as he moved to look out the window. In the distance he could see Haru and Syrus walking out of the yellow dorm. ' _When there are lucky punks like them on this island'_ He watched as Bastion exited the yellow dorm soon after joining the two Slifers before walking down the path to the red dorm. ' _Wait a minute Bastion is leaving to spend the night at the Slifer dorm'_ Chazz smiled getting an idea. ' _Leaving his room undefended'._

The Obelisk boy threw on his blue blazer and headed towards the door a smile creeping across his face. He exited the door and made his way down the stairs to the main floor. In his hate he failed to notice a figure emerge from behind him "Well this can't be good".

* * *

Meanwhile at the slifer dorm, Haru and Bastion were fast asleep in Haru, Syrus, and Chumley's room. Since their bunks beads couldn't accommodate more than three people, Haru had elected to move his mattress to the floor to accommodate the two of them.

"Syrus what is Bastion doing here?" Chumley asked from the top bunk.

"He just had his room painted so we told him he could crash here for the night" Syrus explained.

"What if he wakes up and starts making fun of me, like Eiji?" The koala duelist said cautiously.

"I'm telling you Chumley Eiji doesn't mean anything by it he's joking" Syrus attempted to calm him.

"Oh in that case he can have my bed" the boy shrugged.

* * *

As the night began to turn to morning, Chazz crept up the stairs to Bastions room. Putting his hand on the doorknob he was about to enter, before he noticed the desk pushed up against the wall next to the door. Opening up the desk he noticed a Deck box inside, looking through the cards he noticed that it was in fact the Ra's deck that he had used for the Entrance and promotion exams. He grinned "With this there won't be any duel" He cackled. "He may even get kicked out".

"You know Chazz, I knew you were petty but I didn't think you would stoop this low" Eiji said making himself known.

"Of course you would show up" Chazz said pocketing the deck before beginning to back away. "You're always sticking you nose where it doesn't belong"

"You're not going anywhere with that deck" Eiji said stepping towards him.

"That's what you think" Chazz took off at a run back the way he came.

"Hey!" Eiji yelled chasing after him. "Get back here Princeton!". The chase was long and drawn out but eventually it ended at the docks were Chazz stopped giving Eiji time to catch his breath. "Ok that's as far as you go…."

"That's fine, I'm right where I need to be to do….. THIS!" Chazz took the deck from its box and threw it out into the water. Eiji growled as Chazz laughed. "Now there's no way that Ra Reject can take my spot."

"That's what you think" Sarah said running onto the scene in a tie-dye shirt and jeans. "I got here as soon as I got your message Eiji." She looked at the cards now drifting about the waves "Apparently a little too late".

"Seems you have no problem sinking to the bottom of the barrel Princeton" Eiji said giving Sarah a nod.

"And?" Chazz smirked. "Nobody deserves to be the number one at this academy more than me"

"So chucking your opponent's deck into the ocean makes you worthy of the number one spot?" Sarah asked rhetorically. "Is there really a point in going to your duel if you're going to treat your opponent's like this?"

"Nobody tells me what to do" Chazz growled. "Especially not some glorified arm candy!"

"Why you…" Eiji said lunging forward only to be blocked by Sarah's arm.

"You talk a big game, how about you back it up?" Sarah said calmly "I hope you brought your deck"

"You're challenging me?" Chazz smirked as he revealed his duel disk. "I'll have you know your small monsters can't beat what my deck has to offer. I watched your duel with Hayata over there."

"Oh I assure you that's just the beginning of what my warriors can do" She revealed her own duel disk that she had been carrying strapped across her back. "Stand back Eiji you and Haru had a crack at him it's my turn".

Eiji nodded and took a step back "Good luck"

Chazz scoffed "So you're going through with this?" he said

Duel!

The two sides activated their duel disks and drew their starting hands.

C:4000

S:4000

"I initially thought I might have to duel your friend there but you'll do quite nicely" Chazz said referring to Eiji.

"What do you have against me?" Eiji asked.

"I see how much you hang around with that Slifer Savage, you're ruining the pecking order here by intermingling with people of lesser dorms" Chazz spat.

"Oh joy this is a superiority thing" Eiji rolled his eyes. "Lets not forget that Haru beat you during your last duel"

"It was a fluke, it would never happen again"

"Really from my view you got a little too big for your britches and let your hand go to zero" Eiji pointed out.

"As much as I enjoy your pissing match boys, can we get on with this duel?" Sarah yawned.

"Why? In a hurry to lose?" Chazz said drawing for turn. "I play cost down!" He discarded a card for cost "Now I'll summon Helpoemer" A blue decaying fiend attached to a slab of stone appeared on his field.

Helpoemer level 5-3 (2000/1400)

"I'll end my turn, it's not like you'll beat me anyway."

"Chazz after what you did," Sarah began as she drew her card. "I'll end you and your monster in one turn"

"Maybe if you ran an Exodia deck that would be possible" Chazz laughed "But I know you don't so I know you're bluffing.

Eiji looked at his friend and shook his head "I don't think she's bluffing Chazz"

"I assure you I'm not. First I activate the spell double summon allowing me to normal summon both Green Archer and White Mage from my hand." In a flash of light the Green Archer tipped his hat and took aim at Helpoemer and White Mage brandished her staff in anticipation.

Pallette Warrior White Mage level 4 (1000/1800)

Pallette Warrior Green Archer level 4 (1500/1800)

"Archer's effect sticks you with a paint counter, Go Emerald Splash!" The green bowman let loose an arrow that splattered all over the fiend on Chazz's field.

Helpoemer: Color counter x1

"That's it? It's like I told you before there's no way your tiny monsters can defeat mine" Chazz mocked.

Sarah wagged her finger "And I told you there's a lot more to my deck than you think. I play Paint Mixer Fusion!"

"Fusion?"

"Thats right" She smiled "I fuse my Red Brawler in hand with my Green Archer on my field. I fusion summon the master of the quickdraw technique Pallette Warrior Brown Desperado!" The red fighter appeared beside green archer before they were sucked into a large white paint can. A moment later a man wearing a brown poncho and cowboy hat appeared in their place.

Palette Warrior Brown Desperado level 6 (2500/2200)

"When Desperado is fusion summoned I can place two counters on a monster of my choice, and since you only control Helpoemer he's the target" Desperado withdrew two paintbrush themed guns and shot them splatting the monster with two more counters.

Helpoemer: Color counter x3

"Desperado's effect activates allowing me to inflict 300 damage for each counter on your monster" Desperado let loose another round of bullets this time directly at Chazz.

C: 4000-3100

"Ungh" Chazz grunted as he took the damage.

"Now I activate White mage's effect, by removing a counter from your monster I can resurrect a pallette warrior monster from my graveyard"

Helpoemer: Color counter x2

"Revive Red Brawler" The man in the red jumpsuit appeared before taking up a fighting stance.

Pallette Warrior Red Brawler level 4 (1800/1500)

"She's got it all set up, Get ready Chazz" Eiji cheered.

"He's right, the board is set for your downfall" Sarah declared "Battle! Red Brawler attacks Helpoemer, and due to his effect he gains 400 attack when he battles a monster with color counters on it"

Pallette Warrior Red Brawler level 4 (1800-2200)

The red warrior jumped into the air and delivered a powerful kick to the fiend with a triumphant "Wachaa".

C:3100-2900

"Next comes my White Mage" She continued as the young girl ran across the field and whacked chazz with her staff.

C:2900-1900

"There's no way this is happening i'm supposed to be at the top, I can't be defeated by some extra like you!" Chazz yelled.

"Better get used to it Princeton. Desperado attacks you life points directly, Silencing Six Shot!" The brown themed cowboy pulled out his revolver and let loose six blasts one after the other directly at Chazz.

C:1900-0

"And I hope that will teach you not to screw with another duelists cards" Sarah yelled angrily, as she shut off her duel disk. "Come on Eiji let's go back to the dorm"

"You got it" He said following her as she walked away "Nice look by the way"

"Oh come on you gave me literally ten minutes to get prepared" She told him before kicking him in the leg.

"Ow, I was being honest geez" He said limping after her.

Chazz watched the two of them leave before getting up, a pissed off look on his face. At least he had done what he planned to do, and nobody had been there to witness his defeat. Clearly he didn't see Zane and Alexis watching from the lighthouse nearby. The obelisk set off towards his dorm soon after.

* * *

In the morning Syrus, Haru, and Bastion were awoken by the sound of a loud knocking on the door. "Haru, Haru!"

Haru yawned, before getting up and opened the door revealing Ms. Dorothy the card shop owner on the other side. "Whats up Ms. Dorothy?"

"I was unloading supplies on the docks and I saw something strange! Cards scattered across the waves everywhere."

The trio gasped as they took off towards the pier post haste. As they drew closer they realized that Ms. Dorothy's statement was correct.

"Thats Ring of Destruction" Haru said

"And Vorse Raider" Syrus added "Bastion these are all your cards"

"I suppose it's my fault" Bastion shook his head. "This was the deck I left in the desk when i moved it out into the hall"

"Who would do this sort of thing?" Syrus asked looking around.

"Someone who doesn't want you to advance to Obelisk blue I reckon" Haru nodded at Bastion.

"Precisely" Bastion agreed "It's rather obvious who it was."

* * *

Bastion accompanied by Haru and Syrus made their way into the duel arena were and Chazz were waiting. "Ah Bastion you made it" Crowler greeted. When he saw Haru and Syrus with him his smile transitioned into a scowl "And I see you brought some friends"

"Careful Doc your face will freeze that way" Haru snarked.

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep" Chazz smirked.

"Hiya Chazz did you just get back from a stroll along the waterfront perhaps?" Haru said stepping forward until he was face to face with the Obelisk. "Maybe chucking your opponents cards into the murky depths of the ocean?"

" Pardon?" Crowler asked

"I have no idea what he's talking about" Chazz said playing innocent.

"Oh really?" the group turned to see Zane, Alexis, Eiji and Sarah strolling in from behind them.

"We saw you Chazz. After Eiji chased you down to the docks you dumped those cards in the water" Alexis said. " I'm not a big fan of snitching but you don't screw with someone else's deck.

"Looks like our suspicions were correct" Haru said looking at Bastion.

"Come on now, how do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards" Chazz said still playing innocent. "For all you know Bastion and I have very similar decks"

"Liar!" Sarah and Eiji said in unison.

"I watched you take the deck from Bastions desk" Eiji argued.

"I even took you down in one turn for it" Sarah added, shocking Syrus and Haru.

"Really? Damn Sarah I'm looking forward to our future duel more and more now" Haru grinned.

"That's not the point Haru" Eiji said "there are at least three of us who witnessed you do it"

"Nobody calls me a liar, and nobody calls me a thief!" Chazz retorted. "And you have no proof that I lost to that girl in one turn"

"Fine you're not and we don't" Bastion said "Let's just get on with our duel shall we?"

"But Bastion what about your deck?" Syrus asked.

"I wouldn't worry Syrus, Einstein here always has a back up plan" Haru said patting Bastion on the shoulder.

"He's right, a good duelist always comes prepared." Bastion unzipped his yellow jacket. "You two remember the formula on the walls right?" He pulled open his blazer to reveal six separate Deck boxes, three on either side of his chest. "It was for each of my six decks! Each one a different attribute."

Chazz cringed as he saw that his plan to keep Bastion away had failed. "Fine keep your six crummy decks, I only need my one, Witch is all I need to defeat you for thinking you're better than me"

"Wow a little pot calling the kettle black there Princess?" Haru laughed.

Bastion activated his duel disk and withdrew a deck from an orange deck box, before inserting it into his disk. "You're just a theorem to be solved, an equation to be cracked. You're finished Chazz"

"Bring it, you worthless reject!"

DUEL!

C:4000

B:4000

"Get ready because here comes the pain" Chazz declared starting off. "I play Chthonian Soldier!" The dark armored warrior appeared in a flash of light.

Chthonian Soldier level 4 (1200/1400)

He pulled another card from his hand "I'll set a card and that's it for now"

"Oh will it now?' Bastion asked.

"Sounds like Bastion has something planned" Haru commented.

"He does work rather quickly from what I've seen" Alexis agreed as she and Zane came to a stop beside Syrus and Haru.

"Don't worry Alexis, Bastion has this in the bag" Eiji said.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Hydrogeddon arise!"A geyser of muddy water erupted from the ground in front of him before forming a dinosaur with an aquatic looking tail.

Hydrogeddon level 4 (1600/1000)

"Now Hydrogeddon attack his Chthonian Soldier. Hydro Gust!" The monster let out a burst of water that decimated Chazz's Soldier.

"Thanks Genius, you activated my Soldier's effect" Chazz announced "You now take the same damage I took during this battle."

C:4000-3600

B:4000-3600

"Not bad" Zane nodded.

"Bastion walked right into that one" Eiji said.

"My monster's ability activates as well" Bastion said fanning out his deck and searching through it. "You see Chazz when my Hydrogeddon destroys a monster by battle I can special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. Arise Hydrogeddon" Bastion placed the second copy of his monster on his disk creating another version of Hydrogeddon.

Hydrogeddon level 4 (1600/1000)x2

"And it's still currently my battle phase so I can now wage a direct attack at you Chazz. Go Hydro Gust attack!" The second dinosaur fired another pillar of water. The attack hit Chazz and the Obelisk screamed as he was knocked backwards.

C:3600-2000

"Just like Bastion" Haru smiled "Ignoring the damage he takes and throwing it back at his opponent with twice the power"

"You'll pay for that, I activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect one of my monsters. I choose, you guessed it Chthonian Soldier!" There was a burst of electricity as Chthonian Soldier was resurrected. "Next I activate Inferno Reckless Summon! After I special summon a monster with 1500 attack or less we both special summon all copies of that card in our hands, decks, or graveyards that match the monsters we currently control." Chazz snatched two cards from his deck and played them as two more Chthonian soldiers appeared beside their comrade.

Chthonian soldier level 4 (1200/1400) x3

"It's not going to matter how many of those monsters Chazz summons, they don't have enough attack to defeat Bastions monsters" Sarah said as Bastion summoned out another Hydrogeddon

Hydrogeddon level 4 (1600/1000)x3

"Not by themselves at least" Zane corrected her as Chazz took another card from his hand.

"I activate the equip spell Chthonian Alliance! Now the monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack for each monster with the same name as it on my field." The Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was engulfed with black energy and it grew to three times its size. "That brings its attack points up to… well you're the math nerd you tell me"

Chthonian soldier level 4 (1200-3600)

"3600…" Sarah groaned.

The spectators gasped at the power Chazz's monster now had.

"Now go attack one of his Hydrogeddons" Chazz commanded. The giant superpowered Chthonian soldier rushed the middle Hydrogeddon slashing it in half. Bastion grunted in pain as he shielded his eyes.

B:3600-1600

"Oh no!" Eiji shouted.

"Bastions life points have gone down by more than half" Syrus said. "He's losing the duel"

"Bravo, good show" Bastion said drawing a card, not caring about the life points he had just lost. He placed a card on his field. "But it will be short lived! Arise Oxygeddon!" A pillar of wind descended from the air above as a pteranodon made of green air appeared.

Oxygeddon level 4 (1800/800)

"Now take out one of the weaker soldiers! Vapor Stream!" The new monster released a column of clear air from its mouth shattering one of the Soldiers.

C:2000-1400

"Did you forget?" Chazz scoffed. "You take damage equal to the amount I took."

B:1600-1200

"My turns not over yet, next my Hydrogeddon attacks your other Soldier" Once again Bastion's monster advanced towards Chazz's monster before obliterating the monster, dealing them both damage.

C:1400-1000

B:1200-600

"Why does bastion insist on attacking? He's only doing more damage to himself with every attack." Syrus asked comparing their life points

"Because he has a plan" Haru explained patting the smaller boy on the head.

"He's playing smart" Zane began to explain. "The Chthonian bearing the equip card is at 3600 attack, so he would have to try to attack over it, unless he….."

The remaining Soldier began to grow smaller as the black aura dissipated slowly around him.

Chthonian Soldier level 4 (3600-2000)

"Wait I see now. By destroying the other two soldiers he's reducing the attack of the big one, making it open for an attack next round"

"Thats right Syrus, if Bastion wants to win this he's going to have to sacrifice some life points in the process" Haru nodded.

"Last I'll throw down a facedown" A facedown appeared at Bastions feet "That will do it for now."

"Will it Genius?" Chazz taunted as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice my final Chthonian Soldier and the rest of the cards in my hand to summon Infernal incinerator! Bet you didn't see that coming." Chazz began to laugh as his monster was engulfed in a sphere of fire.

"Infernal Incinerator!?" The ball of fire began to smoke as it engulfed Chazz's field, a form emerged revealing a giant fiendish salamander with the upper half of Chthonian soldier on its head.

Infernal Incinerator level 6 (2800/1800)

"Better break out the calculator Nerd because unless you can find a way to get rid of my monster you're toast!" Chazz said.

"I hope Bastion planned for this with his facedown" Eiji said.

"Me and you both Eiji" Sarah agreed

"Face it Bastion you have no way of beating my Infernal Incinerator" Chazz said "especially when he gains 200 attack for each monster on your field.

Infernal Incinerator level 6 (2800-3400)

"It has 3400 attack points" Haru said gritting his teeth. "If any of Bastion's monsters take this attack he's done for."

"Infernal Incinerator attack with Firestorm Blast!" The monster opened it mouth revealing a row of sharp pointed teeth, before releasing a ball of flame directed at Oxygeddon.

"I activate my trap card Amorphic Barrier!" Bastion declared as his trap flipped face up. "I can activate this card while I control three or more monsters. This card allows me to negate your attack and end the battle phase, but nice try Chazz"

"That was close" Syrus said letting out a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't matter" Chazz said not caring in the slightest. "All you have managed to do is prolong your demise for another turn, that's all."

"I'm sorry but there won't be another turn" Bastion informed him as he drew his next card.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, I activate the spell card Bonding H2O!" Bastion inserted the card and the image appeared revealing a beaker of liquid being poured into a flask. "I sacrifice two Hydrogedon's and one Oxygeddon," The three monsters changed into pillars of their element before combining into one, "to summon Water Dragon!" The pillars formed a long serpentine body made of water with the head of a dragon at the end.

Water Dragon level 8 (2800/2600)

"And let's not forget that since I control only one monster now yours loses attack" Bastion pointed out.

Infernal Incinerator level 6 (3400-3000)

"That doesn't matter because my monster still has higher attack than yours" Chazz smirked.

"Better check your work" Bastion said "because I've already done all the math!"

"Done all the math?" Crowler asked "does that mean?"

Haru nodded "Bastion has had this planned from the beginning."

"Told you Chazz was done for" Eiji cheered.

The water dragon created a great tidal wave that washed over infernal incinerator reducing its attack to zero.

Infernal Incinerator level 6 (3000-0)

"No its attack points!" Chazz cried.

"Indeed that's Water Dragon's special ability" Bastion said. "When he occupies the field the attack of all fire and pyro monster on the field become zero. Now attack Water Dragon, Trident Blast!" The dragon let loose a blast of high pressure water destroying Infernal Incinerator and knocking Chazz off the stage.

C:1000-0

"A well played duel Chazz, but not well enough" Bastion declared as Chazz surfaced and the water began to recede.

"That was pure luck, you stumbled into a card that allowed you to claim victory that's all" Chazz retorted spitting out a bit of water.

"Perhaps, but I find that luck tends to favor the prepared." Bastion said. "But I was prepared to defeat you with half a dozen other cards, just as I was prepared for you sabotaging my deck."

"What do you mean Bastion?' Syrus asked.

"I was prepared to duel Chazz as soon as Crowler told me he would be my opponent, just as I was prepared to face his underhanded tactics that I heard about from Eiji and Haru" Bastion explained. "So before I left last night I made sure to take all the cards I needed for the upcoming duel, and only left the ones I could part with"

"Can you even prove that the cards I threw into the ocean were yours?" Chazz argued.

"Simple actually" Bastion replied retrieving a wet card from his jacket. Everyone gasped as they noticed an equation written across the back. "I wrote an equation on the back of each of my cards, I suppose you could have done the same thing, but the equation would have been wrong."

"And I bet we can retrieve more if need be" Eiji chimed in.

"Chazz you cheated, you lied, you stole and you lost. I think you deserve to be demoted"

Chazz screamed in fury "This can't happen to me!"

"Bastion Misawa!' said walking up to the Ra boy. "Welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"Thank you , but I have to decline your offer at this time."

"What? But why?"

"I made a promise to myself when I entered this academy. I promised that I wouldn't enter Obelisk Blue until I was the number one student in the class" He glanced at Haru then at Eiji. "These two have proven to be my superiors in that department."

"Hey Bastion we could always settle this here" Haru said cracking his neck "Watching your duel got me fired up for one myself."

"Sorry but not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I face you. Formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to balance, you know I want to be ready when I finally face you. Soon my dorms walls will be filled with new problems and equations that will help me prepare for our duel. Just be prepared for it to end up like the game we had earlier…..you know when I struck you out.

"Your dreaming Bastion. Baseball is a hobby, but dueling is a way of life for me. I look forward to when we duel"

"As do I."

 **Bastion's very own episode down in the record books. I intend to use him a little more than the anime ended up doing. Next chapter the Slifer duo and some guest stars meet a dueling monkey named Wheeler. I bet Haru will have something to say about that. Look forward to next week. The following week we will be taking a break from the main story and doing a halloween episode, where we will introduce a new character. Stay tuned and thanks for the support. As always, keep those comments coming and I would love to listen to your ideas for characters and events. You can find us at Makeitshowy . Thanks**

 **-RED**


	11. Chapter 11: Ape escape

Chapter 11: Ape Escape, and The Duel of the Dead

When most people think of Duel Academy Island, they might think of the Academy itself, the three dorms, to a select few the abandoned dorm, and the many students and faculty that call the island home. But what most people don't realize that there is a lesser known building hidden off from the civilians on the island. A hidden facility tucked into the trees on the far side of the island, to anyone who may have come across it beforehand they may have mistaken it for another abandoned dorm.

*CRASH!* there was a sound of glass breaking.

*WARNING!* *WARNING!*

"Code Red! I repeat this is a Code Red!"

Inside the facility a flurry of movement could be seen. The occupants, some dressed in black suits and sunglasses, while the others wore white lab coats, began to run towards a small alcove down the hall from their current position. One of the men in suits opened a secret compartment revealing tranquilizer guns that he furiously began handing to each person in range.

"We must hurry" One of the suits declared as he finished loading his gun, "We can't let the specimen escape!"

Elsewhere in the facility a monkey broke out of one of the rooms. The simian was equipped with some kind of high tech helmet, along with a duel disk strapped to its arm. It bolted towards the elevator only to find a guard waiting within with his gun pointed at the creature. The guard fired but missed his mark by a few inches, giving the monkey just enough time to jump onto his head and into the elevator as the door closed. The monkey took a few deep breathes as the elevator moved upward until it stopped with an audible ding. The door opened and the monkey scampered out the door and through a glass window, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next morning Chazz exited the main building with a bag over his shoulder. He turned back to take a look at the building one last time. He shook his head as he remembered how he had been denied his right. He sneered. "Stinking duel academy, you mock me, you strip me of my rank, well i've had it!" He made his way to the docks before making his final farewell "Farewell you lousy school, you won't have Chazz Princeton to kick around anymore!"

* * *

The next morning everyone awaited the start of Professor Banners class. The door flew open as Syrus ran through the door out of breath. He took a moment to survey the crowd before running directly to Haru. "Haru, Haru, it's awful! He's gone!"

"Hold up there Syrus, take a breath. Who's gone?" Haru asked.

"Its Chazz! He's gone!" Syrus replied.

"That doesn't seem to bad to me" Haru shrugged. He seemed to be the only one unconcerned though as the crowd began to gossip all around them.

"I'm not surprised either" Bastion said stopping beside the roid duelist to listen in. "He lost in one turn to Sarah and lost to me as well the next day. Add that to the fact that you made a fool of him during the promotion Duel, his track record against each of the dorms is shaping up to be less than stellar."

"Poor guy's ego probably couldn't take the strain of losing three times" Haru smirked

"Come on Haru" Syrus said to his roommate. "I know that Chazz has been a total pain in the ass to us since we got here, But what if he's in some kind of danger? What if he needs our help"

Haru sighed and pushed himself out of his chair "Fine, but if that spiky haired ego balloon is in some sort of trouble and I save him, I'm holding it over his head till the day he's six feet under".

"I wouldn't expect anything else" Syrus nodded as the two headed out the classroom doors. Alexis and her two companions Mindy and Jasmine watched as they left, each with a puzzled look on their face.

" I wonder what those two are up to" Sarah nudged Eiji as they watched them leave.

Eiji placed a bookmark in the book he was reading before turning to watch them leave. "Knowing what Haru usually gets up to it could lead to one of two things. 1. Shenannigans or 2. An unexpected adventure" He shrugged "Best to let them be for the time being, if anything gets out of hand we can step in later".

 **Attention! Will Eiji Hayata and Sarah Oeuvre please report to the chancellor's office immediately! I repeat Eiji Hayata and Sarah Oeuvre please report to the chancellor's office!**

"Looks like someone's in trouble!" one of their fellow Obelisks yelled warranting another round of gossiping from the crowded classroom. The two looked at each other with confusion.

"Did we do something wrong?" Eiji asked looking around.

"Not that I can think of" Sarah shook her head.

'Well…" they were interrupted by Professor Banner who had just entered the classroom, "Perhaps you should hear him out before jumping to any conclusions". The teacher chuckled a bit before continuing down the stairs down towards the podium.

"Right!" the two jumped out of their seats and headed towards the door, "Thank you sir". With that the duo headed off towards the chancellor's room.

"With all that out of the way, Let's get started hmmm?" Banner looked around and was greeted by the sight of a few empty seats. "Oh dear we seem to be missing a few people, Were are Haru and Syrus? Not to mention Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy?".

Bastion turned to look back at the Obelisk seating and found three seats in a row vacant, "How peculiar."

* * *

Haru and Syrus managed to escape the main campus building through a hole in the wall they had discovered a few weeks before. As they finished the long crawl they got up and began to dust themselves off.

"You know that normal people use the doors right?" Syrus let out a short scream, while Haru jumped a few inches into the air in surprise. The boys looked to see Alexis,Jasmine and Mindy watching them in amusement.

"Oh hey Alexis" Haru said regaining his composure. "We were just sneaking out to get an early start on some homework."

"I figured you would be a better liar than that" Alexis shook her head. "We know you're going to look for Chazz, we heard you talking about it earlier"

"Yeah….. We were" Syrus said rubbing the back of his head. "Are you going to try to stop us?"

'Oh we have no intent on stopping you boys" Alexis shook her head. "In fact we plan on offering our assistance."

"Why?" Haru frowned. "I figured you and I were on the same level in terms of not liking the guy."

"You may be right on that account" Alexis told him. "But Chazz is an Obelisk and we have to look after our own."

"I suppose that's fair" Haru shrugged "Let's get going shall we?" The two slifer boys and the Obelisk girls ran off towards the woods to look for Chazz.

* * *

Meanwhile on the upper floors of the Main campus building Eiji and Sarah had just arrived in the chancellor's office. As the doors slid open they were met by the sight of Zane, Crowler and Chancellor sheppard standing around the laters desk.

"Morning Zane." The elder obelisk boy fixed him with his gaze, but the stoic look on his face did not waver. "Good to see you're as cheerful as always".

"Good morning Doctor Crowler" Sarah addressed the Obelisk head, "And to you Chancellor Sheppard"

Crowler seemed to be oddly happy for this time of morning, his gaze made Eiji's stomach turn as the two sat down in the chairs on the other side of the desk. The chancellor seemed rather happy as well as he turned to address the new occupants of the room, "Hello Mr. Hayata, Ms. Oeuvre, I'm glad that the two of you could join us on such short notice"

"I hope I didn't do anything to bad" Eiji asked.

"Please, your two of my best students I doubt you would ever do anything that would get you in enough trouble to see the chancellor" Crowler assured him.

"Dr. Crowler is right you two aren't in any sort of trouble, in fact it's quite the opposite" Sheppard smiled "We would like to offer you a chance to represent the school in one of our most prestigious yearly events."

"Yearly events?" Sarah frowned running off the events she had heard of beforehand "Are you referring to the school duel perhaps?"

"As expected of one of my students" Crowler said patting her on the back. "Well informed as always"

"I hate to say it but i'm not exactly well versed in the Academy events from previous years" Eiji raised his hand. "What is the School Duel?"

"Well it's a competition we have every year between our academy and north academy" Sheppard explained. "Usually we just pick the best student from each school and have them compete, but this year we decided to take it up a notch"

"And I assume that's why we're here" Eiji asked.

"Precisely" Crowler answered "We have reviewed your test scores, and decided that you two should be considered for the Tag duel portion of it."

"Considered?" Sarah asked "so you have other candidates?"

"There is another duo we have been looking at for the the role, yes" Sheppard nodded, "so to make sure we pick the best candidates we arranged a duel-off for later today to see who should represent us"

"We would love to" Sarah said speaking for the two of them, "Who are our opponents?"

"They're twins from the Obelisk dorm" Zane broke his silence "They go by their last name more often than not, Romero."

"Sounds interesting" Eiji said "If I may ask, what is the prize of winning this School Duel?"

"Eiji" Sarah kicked him.

"What? It's a reasonable question" Eiji said looking at her.

"He's right, I should have told you what you are possibly dueling for" Sheppard said bending down below the desk and lifting something upward. "We fight for the right to keep this in the great halls of this academy, as well as the prize contained within" He rattled it back and forth and the two heard the sound of clanking within.

"What's inside?" Sarah asked curious now.

Sheppard held his finger in front of his lips "That's a trade secret".

"With that I don't think we have to iron anything else out" Crowler said clapping his hands together. "I'll be taking my leave to inform the Romero twins of their upcoming duel" He turned towards the two obelisk students "Be sure to give it your all, you're my students after all, I expect no less."

* * *

Back in the woods, the slifer boys and obelisk girls were calling out for Chazz as they passed through the brush. What seemed like half an hour had passed and they still had no luck, but still they persisted on.

"That's it" Alexis said getting frustrated. "CHAZZ YOU LITTLE TOAD YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU!" Her sudden outburst scared the birds that at one time lined the trees, causing them to scatter.

"Jesus, you're pretty scary when you get frustrated." Haru flinched

"I'm sure there's a perfectly natural explanation for Chazz disappearing." Jasmine said calmly.

"Yeah maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers" Mindy said, gushing. "My Chazzy is so romantic"

Haru stopped and fixed her with a disturbed glance "Hold on, Did you just call him Chazzy?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She goes through crushes like a mill deck goes through cards" Jasmine told him. "Last week it was Bastion, the week before Zane, and the week before Eiji."

"You have terrible taste in men" Haru said "You had a crush on Eiji?"

"I mean he was really cool during the promotion duels" MIndy shrugged.

"And besides, the fact that you called Chazz romantic makes me think you never met the guy" Syrus pointed out.

Suddenly they heard something move just out of their field of vision. Alexis stopped and held up a hand motioning for them to be silent. "What is it?" Haru asked following her gaze. As he looked he realized her glance was firmly planted on a nearby bush.

"Something's moving" She said as she motioned to the rest of the group.

"Chazzy?"

"Alright this has gone on long enough, time for you to get your ass back to school" Haru said making his way towards the bushes. Something lept from the bush, scaring the group and plowing right into them, there was a 20 second scuffle before it retreated back into the woods. The group got up after the scuffle and dusted themselves off.

"Not Chazz" Syrus said.

"Not human either" Alexis added.

"What was that thing?" Mindy asked

"I heard it"

"Where'd it go?"

"There it is"

"Move!"

Three men in black suits ran through the clearing, one of them a man with sunglasses was currently in the process of reloading his gun.

They heard a scream, and the four remaining kids realized what or rather whom was missing from their party.

"Jasmine!"

The creature, now recognized as a monkey, continued to leap through the trees with Jasmine in its grasp.

"It's what she always wanted" Mindy said. "Some guy to sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah but if you haven't noticed Mindy, that's a monkey not a guy" Alexis pointed out.

"Whats going on?" Syrus asked.

"Who cares, It's got Jasmine, we have to save her" haru said. The four remaining students began to follow the path of the rampaging monkey.

* * *

Jasmine frantically wiggled in the monkeys grasp to no avail, as the primate made its way to a cliff at the edge of the island with a single tree hanging over the edge. After climbing the tree Jasmine decided to do the opposite and beg the ape not to let her go.

The men in the black suits caught up to the pair first, and the man with the rifle bent down on one knee to aim up a shot. "When you have the shot take it" the short one commanded.

"Sir" the one with the gun said "I can't take the shot without harming the girl, as much as we need the monkey I dont think its worth the trouble we would be in if we hurt her."

It was at that moment Haru and co broke through the trees and into the clearing. The first thing Haru noticed besides the obvious Helmet and odd harness was that the simian had a duel disk strapped to its arm. "Am I hallucinating or is that monkey wearing a duel disk?" He asked Syrus.

"It's either that or a really oddly shaped sanana" Syrus commented, warranting a slap on the head from Haru "Ow."

"Thats no banana, or an ordinary monkey" one of the suits said "His name is Wheeler, and he's a trained duelist"

"Hold on Wheeler?" Haru frowned "Why does that name sound familiar?"

(Flashback)

Haru sat across from pegasus in his study, they had retired to a spot in front of the fire after a long day of training with his new deck. Haru who was a few years younger at the time sipped a cup of hot cider and stared into the flickering flames.

"Mr. Pegasus?" He asked.

"Please my boy refer to me as Dad I'm your legal guardian after all." The silver haired man replied swishing a cup of wine in his right hand.

"Um ok Dad?" Haru tried again feeling a bit awkward as he called him this. "You were familiar with the top three duelists in the world right?"

"Yes my boy I was indeed, in fact the three of them were all contestants in my finest work the Duelist Kingdom Tournament." Pegasus explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering about how they interacted" Haru said curiously. "Kaiba always seems to have a stick up his ass when we meet with him on those rare occasions, but I never met Yugi or Joey"

"Language my boy, cursing is unbefitting of you" Pegasus laughed. "But you're not wrong, Kaiba has always been at odds with the other two, I guess you could say it was the money weighing down on his ability to function in modern society. Yugi and Joey were best friends, almost inseparable during the trials they faced during their school tenure. Kaiba would show up to help more often than not, only because he saw Yugi as his eternal rival"

"What about Joey?"

"Well he often referred to him as a dueling monkey" Pegasus laughed

(End flashback)

"Hold on, Wheeler? Joey Wheeler? You stooges work for Kaiba don't you?" Haru yelled.

"Um guys I hate to interrupt, but I'm still facing down my imminent demise" Jasmine said tightening her grip on the monkey as she looked down in fear.

"Alright, alright" Haru said cracking his shoulder "I guess if you say he's a trained duelist, then there's only one way I can settle this then, with a duel! You hear that monkey boy let's throw down."

Wheeler stared at the slifer cautiously as he gripped the obelisk girl in his arms.

"I think you got his attention Haru" Syrus pointed out.

"Ok if I win you let your captive go" Haru said laying out terms.

"If you win, we, including the stooges with the guns back there will let you go free" The three men behind him began to grumble under their breath, knowing that losing such a specimen was a bad idea.

"Um, so where does that leave me? " Jasmine cried

"Don't worry Jasmine, I have no intention of losing" Haru gave her a reassuring smile, "So what do you say Wheeler?"

Wheeler let out a series of screeches. "I'll take that as a 'yes'"

"How is it they understand each other?" Mindy wondered.

"I guess the training that Wheeler has been partaking in has given him the ability to understand human language" Alexis shrugged "that or Haru is part monkey."

"Hey!" Haru yelled. "I heard that!"

Wheeler placed Jasmine at the top of the tree before leaping to a rock near the base of the trunk. It let out another shriek as its duel disk sprang to life.

"Looks like you're as ready to go as I am" Haru smiled as he activated his as well.

"I have a clear shot" the man with the gun reported as he took up aim.

"Hold your fire. This may be the field test we have been waiting for" His superior told him.

"Alright let's duel" Haru said

"Duel!" A robotic voice from Wheelers helmet declared.

"It can talk?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Don't be ridiculous" the scientist said "the helmet reads his thoughts and speaks for him."

Wheeler laughed through the helmet, as the two drew their opening hands.

W:4000

H:4000

"I'll take the first turn" Haru said as he drew his card. "I'll start off by summoning my Markalite Cannon in attack position" the satellite themed weapon emerged from a flash of light as its top began to rotate back and forth.

Anti Kaiju Weapon Markalite Cannon level 2 (1300/1300)

"My turn, My turn" Wheeler said. "Draw!" Through his helmet he scanned the cards in front of him: [ Berserk Gorilla, Atk:2000, level 4, Recommended attack with this monster] "Berserk Gorilla! Attack mode! Attack Mode!" Wheeler placed his card on the field, making a large gorilla with glowing red eyes appear before him.

Berserk Gorilla level 4 (2000/1000)

"Oh Come on you gave him an ape deck? Really? Couldn't you have been more creative" Haru said giving a disappointed glance at the suited men.

"There's a simple explanation for that" the leader said.

"Save it" Haru waved him off "I'm not interested."

"Berserk Gorilla attacks Markalite Cannon!" Wheeler let out a series of screeches as the gorilla sent a mighty punch that shattered Haru's cannon.

H:4000-3300

"Now one card face down," Wheeler said."End turn. End turn. Monkey see Monkey Duel, Better!"

"Oh joy and the monkey puns are a thing to now" Haru groaned.

"I make a monkey out of you, you! You!" Wheeler taunted as Haru rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't lose your focus Haru" Syrus coached

"Little bit difficult syrus" Alexis added. "He's losing to a monkey after all".

"Oh you're a real help" Haru grumbled as he drew his next card. "First I activate the spell Offering of Soma!" the spell card's image revealed two shadows approaching a village with giant pots of red liquid inside. "Now I can look at the top two cards of my deck and if there's a monster card with Kaiju in its name I get to add it to my hand, as long as I discard a card beforehand". He placed a card in the graveyard slot before drawing two cards. "Looks like it's my lucky day I drew two monsters." He revealed the two before adding them to his hand. "Now I play Double summon to call forth Kaiju legend Giant Octopus and Hyper Laser Cannon to my field." The giant octopus appeared in a flash of light next to the shiny new laser cannon.

Kaiju Legend Giant Octopus level 2 (1000/1000)

Anti Kaiju Weapon Hyper-Laser Cannon level 3 (1600/1600)

"Monster's not strong enough" Wheeler pointed out "Not destroy Berserk Gorilla"

"You would think" Haru smiled "But i happen to know your monsters downside, I tribute my Octopus to switch your monster to defense mode" The octopus jumped across the field and attached itself to the gorilla switching it to defense position. "When Berserk Gorilla is switched to defense position its destroyed" Haru explained. "And now my Laser cannon can attack you directly" The metallic cannon charged up a beam before sending it straight towards Wheeler.

W:4000-2400

"Looks like i'm not losing anymore" Haru cheered as he watched the monkey assume a sitting position "Are you quitting now?"

"Alright Haru, pulled off a 1600 direct attack," Syrus said. "Good for us"

"Yeah, but not so much for our furry friend" Alexis commented.

"Does that mean he's giving up?" Mindy asked.

"Please it was only one mistake" the old man said. "If he made one mistake back in his training he would be punished for it" The kids gasped. "No if anything he will get three times better after learning from that mistake."

"Thats sort of top secret sir" One of his companions whispered into his ear.

"Oh right, just forget I said anything."

"Hey Wheeler, don't tell me you're giving up" Haru challenged.

"Never surrender, never surrender" Wheeler declared as he drew for turn. [Acrobat monkey ,level 4 atk:1000 Recommended: Will combo with cards in hand to win battle].

"Then let's get back to it shall we?"

"I summon Acrobat Monkey in attack mode" Wheeler summoned a small metallic monkey that began to flip back and forth in its card zone.

Acrobat monkey level 4 (1000/1800)

"Now I activate facedown DNA surgery!" Wheeler declared.

"Not that card again" Haru sighed having flashbacks to his duel with Zane.

"I choose Beast Type! Beast Type!" Acrobat began to grow until it looked more like a monkey wearing a suit of armor than a robot. "Now I play Wild Nature's Release!"

"Wild Nature's Release?" Alexis said realizing the monkeys angle. "When it's played beast type monsters gain attack equal to their defense until the end phase. This monkey knows what it's doing."

Acrobat Monkey level 4 (1000-2800)

"Go Acrobat Monkey attack Super Laser Cannon with somersault smash!" The monkey did a somersault in the air before whacking the cannon with its tail destroying it.

H:3300-2100

After the attack Acrobat Monkey held its head in pain before shattering into pieces.

"What just happened?" Syrus asked

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed during the end phase" Alexis explained.

" Your turn! Your turn" Wheeler declared.

"Alright, my draw then " Haru said as he drew his card. Before he could look at it he was interrupted by the sound of additional screeching. Looking off to the side he observed near a few rocks a group of new monkeys observing their duel. "Hey look guys over there."

"Uh-oh more monkeys" Syrus gasped.

"There must be a whole tribe of them" Mindy added.

Haru heard a grunting noise as a new spirit appeared beside him, this one a rather large gorilla. The gorilla nodded towards him before raising a finger towards Wheeler. "So you miss your family? Is that why you escaped Wheeler?"

Wheeler nodded "Must win, miss friends, miss family" He said.

"Wheeler I know you want to be free, but I made a promise" Haru shook his head. "I have to save Jasmine so I have to win this duel. I play Tribute Burial, by sacrificing my ability to special summon this turn I can banish a monster from both of our graveyards to tribute summon a monster. I target your Berserk Gorilla and my Markalite Cannon. To the sound of drumbeats and the sound of a screaming offering, the King of the Jungle approaches to make his presence known. Grace us with your presence Kaiju Legend King Kong!" A pair of gates appeared on the field as the sound of giant footsteps could be heard behind them. As the doors began to open they revealed a colossal brown haired gorilla with abnormally large arms. It stormed forth onto the field before throwing out its chest and letting out a grunt.

Kaiju Legend King Kong Level 9 (2600/2300)

"Kong is already a beast type so it's unaffected by the effect of DNA Surgery" Haru explained "and with just enough attack he can rid you of the rest of your life points"

"Oh no, Oh no" Wheeler cried as he realized the outcome of the duel was all but decided.

"Go Kong attack him Directly with Electric Fist Discharge!" Kong took two long steps before dealing a large punch directly to wheeler discharging a mass of electricity.

W: 2400-0

Wheeler's helmet showed an eyecon of a sad monkey on its screen as the words "You Lose" flashed across it.

"And that concludes my rampage" Haru said. "Now please let Jasmine go"

Wheeler picked Jasmine out of the tree and placed her on the ground. The obelisk girl ran into Alexis and Mindys arms. She then turned to Haru "Thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it" Haru gave her a salute.

"What about Wheeler?" Mindy asked, as the group turned to look at the monkey. He was currently looking as if he had lost something incredibly important to him.

"I know he kidnapped me and all, but I think he deserves better than to be someone's test subject" Jasmine added.

"Alright you flea ridden failure" the man with the gun said walking forward "lets go"

"I'll stop you right there" Haru said getting between them. "You taught him crappy monkey puns, you gave him a monkey themed deck, haven't you tortured him enough? Let him go back with his family"

"You know what? The boys right." the older man said "Wheeler should be with his family, so let's take them all back with us." He and his other companion withdrew guns from their jackets and began pointing them at the other monkeys.

The pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard as a pudgy cat leapt onto the men knocking them into each other.

"Pharaoh?" Syrus and the girls cried.

"Oh yay it's you" Haru deadpanned.

"Tsk Tsk Pharoah, naughty kitty!" everyone turned to see a familiar teacher with long hair and bifocals emerge from the trees."you'll have to forgive Pharaoh he gets rather testy when other animals….. and humans are threatened"

"Professor Banner?"

As if not hearing the children the old man turned over to look at Banner. "Who are you?"

"Oh just your average duelist, teacher, animal lover" Banner said as he kicked one of the guns over the cliff. "Now I don't think your boss would be very pleased if he found out you were threatening children, much less the authorities."

The old man growled in frustration knowing his chances of winning were slim.

As the men left, the kids got to work removing wheelers equipment until only the duel disk was left. They watched as Wheeler joined the tribe of monkeys without hesitation. "It's like a family reunion" Syrus commented

"Hey wheeler if Im ever in the area, you want to duel again sometime?" Haru called. Wheeler let out some grunts before waving goodbye. Haru nodded and crossed his arms "Sounds like a plan"

"Uh Haru. The talking helmet is gone now; Syrus informed him.

"That was a close one" Jasmine said. "If Professor Banner hadn't shown up, Wheeler and the rest of his family would have been goners."

"How did you find us professor?" Alexis asked

"Like I said I love animals" Banner said. "Plus it did help that Pharaoh can track just about anything"

"But why exactly were you looking for us?" Haru asked

"Well children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is fine."

Haru shrugged "I guess that's good news"

"Yes but there is bad news as well, follow me please" he led the group down to the docks."you see early this morning, Chazz was spotted on a boat heading back to the mainland"

"Well isn't that a shame" Haru said smirking.

"He did make life here interesting" Syrus rolled his eyes.

"My Chazzy" Mindy sighed. The rest of the group sighed with her but not for the same reason.

'Hey cheer up everyone" Haru smiled He will probably come back her someday, and if he doesn't bring his colossal ego with him, perhaps I could call him a rival. Good rivals are hard to find after all"

"Class isn't hard to find however" Banner interrupted them. "And you five have some making up to do."

The kids all groaned as Banner led them back to school.

* * *

As the group entered the building they noticed flocks of students heading towards the arena.

"The duels getting ready to start!"

"Alright save me a seat!"

"Whats going on?" Alexis asked "whose dueling?

"Why don't we find out?" Banner said.

"It'll be nice to not be the one dueling for once" Haru yawned as he headed towards the arena to. Entering the doors to the arena they were met by a full house of students. Down below four Obelisks stood across from each other each shuffling the opposites deck.

"Looks like we get another tag duel" Haru pointed out as he stopped by the door.

" Between?" Syrus asked

"Looks like the Romero twins" Alexis said squinting downwards as the two sides moved back towards their respective corners. "I believe the other two are Eiji and Sarah."

"Huh?" Haru said running down to the bottom row and leaning over the railing "Why didn't that silver haired bastard tell me he was dueling?"

"Probably because you two left class before they could tell you" Bastion said from a nearby seat, he motioned to two currently unoccupied seats for them to sit in.

"Oh hey Bastion, Thanks for saving us some seats" Syrus said as he and Haru sat down beside the Ra.

"Not a problem my small friend" Bastion waved it off. "Apparently our Obelisk friends are competing to duel in the School duel"

"School duel?" Haru asked

"Long story short, it's apparently a yearly competition between Duel Academy and North Academy for some kind of prize. Usually it's just the school's best student vs theirs, but for some reason they decided to do a tag duel this year as well."

Haru nodded "Interesting."

Down below Eiji placed his deck into his blue, red, and silver duel disk, as sarah followed suit.

"So you're the hot stuff on the blue campus now?" The girl Obelisk they were facing said. She had shoulder length brown hair, with a strand of hair covering her right eye. "Can't say that I'm impressed, all you have under your belt is a one turn kill against Chazz, he was rather overhyped to begin with anyway."

"Now now Elliot" Her partner a brunette boy with short hair save for a strand covering his left eye said as he also inserted his deck. "These are our fellow obelisks after all they deserve some credit." He bowed. "My name is Andrew, excuse my sister she can be rather confrontational".

"We've gotten used to it" Sarah shrugged "There are a decent amount of unpleasant individuals in our dorm after all"

"I think that could be said about any of the dorms" Andrew replied. "Though i suppose our elitism does add to the air of superiority"

"You can say that again" Eiji said "Chazz called himself the best of what our dorm has to offer, but when the cards fell he was no more than a rich boy with a big ego."

Professor Crowler entered the arena with a microphone in hand, earning a round of applause from the blue dorm students. He took a bow and blew a few kisses before electing to get down to business. "Alright everyone, this duel is to determine our tag team representatives for the upcoming school duel. On my left are the masters of the undead, and undefeated tag team The Romero twins." Elliot and Andrew raised their hands up high earning a round of applause from the crowd. "And in the other corner, we have the Palate Warrior duelist and her companion the Ultra Hero duelist, Sarah Oeuvre and Eiji Hayata." The crowd let out a cheer as they raised their hands as well. "Elliot Romero will take the first turn as agreed on by both sides. Each side will share a field and graveyard, strategies can be shared anytime. So without further ado let the duel begin!" Crowler walked out of the arena.

E&A:8000

S&E:8000

"You heard the doctor it's my move" Elliot said as she drew for turn. " I activate Foolish Burial from my hand!" She pulled out her deck and fanned it out before retrieving a monster from it. "I choose Mezuki." She placed her deck back in her duel disk before sending the card to the graveyard. "Now I summon Gozuki to the field in attack mode." she declared as she placed the card on her field. A muscular black Humanoid bull appeared brandishing a cartoonishly oversized hammer.

Gozuki level 4 (1700/800)

"Gozuki's effect activates! During my main phase I can send a zombie monster from my deck to my graveyard, I choose Skull Flame." A card pushed itself out of her deck and she placed it in the discard slot. "Next comes Mizuki's effect in the graveyard, I can banish it and then special summon another zombie monster from my Graveyard, Arise Skull Flame!" A cloaked fiend wearing a skeletal headdress with an aura of flame appeared next to gozuki, letting out an unsettling shriek.

Skull Flame level 8 (2600/2000)

"Damn, right off the bat they have a level eight monster ready to do battle" Haru whistled, clearly impressed "I guess their reputation isn't a fluke afterall."

"Well there are a decent amount of tag teams around the island that are pretty good" Bastion reasoned. "So it was probably a feat to keep their undefeated streak alive."

"And with that my turn is over" Elliot said "Make sure you don't disappoint me"

"Alright then my turn" Sarah said. "I normal summon Palette Warrior Blue Guardian in defense mode"

Palette Warrior Blue Guardian level 4 (900/2000)

"Then I activate the spell Palette Magic:Reproduction" The spell card depicted two identical paintings sitting side by side. "As long as I control only one copy of a Palette Warrior monster I can special summon another copy of that monster from my deck, To my aid Blue Guardian number two!"

Palette Warrior Blue Guardian level 4 (900/2000) x2

' _She's building up our defenses, that's good'_ Eiji thought as he looked at his hand. ' _Hopefully I can play off of it when my turn comes.'_

"I'll set a card and that's it for me" She declared as the facedown hologram appeared in front of her.

"Well then it seems it's my turn already" Andrew said. "I activate Skull Flame's ability. Once per turn i can special summon a Burning Skull Head from my hand!" He placed a card on the field as a flaming skull appeared in front of him. "When Burning Skull Head is special summoned from my hand you take 1000 points of direct damage" he explained as his skull let out a cackle before throwing itself at Sarah.

Burning Skull Head level 3 (1000/800)

S&E:8000-7000

"And for my normal summon say hello to Samurai Skull" He said placing another card. In a flash of light a disembodied samurai head with long jagged teeth and a long tongue appeared.

Samurai Skull level 4 (1700/0)

"When samurai skull is normal summoned I can send a zombie type monster from my deck to the graveyard, and I send Mezuki as well" revealing the card his sister also had, Andrew placed the card in the graveyard.

"Alright my draw" Eiji declared. "Here's my first move, the spell card Ultra Garrison's Call! When activated I can reveal the top two cards of my deck, if any of them are Ultra vessel monsters I can special summon them, as long as they're destroyed during the end phase". Drawing his first card he smiled. "Here comes Ultra Vessel Yuko Minami." In a flash a woman wearing a grey and orange jumpsuit and a yellow scarf appeared. She took out a pair of headphones and placed them on her head. He drew his second card and shook his head "looks like that's all I get."

Ultra Vessel Yuko Minami level 4 (1500/1500)

"But I'm not worried because Yuko had a neat special ability. When she's summoned I can add another Ultra Vessel monster from my deck to my hand." He revealed a monster card from his deck. "I add Ultra vessel Seiji Hokuto to my hand, and since I haven't used my normal summon he's joining the party as well." Appearing beside Yuko was a man in similar garb except he wore a helmet and a white scarf.

Ultra Vessel Seiji Hokuto level 4 (1600/1300)

"So you use your monster to bring out another weak monster?" Elliot shook her head "I expected more"

"Who said I was done?" Eiji asked.

"He does have a point Elliot" Andrew said. "Try to keep the judgements to a minimum while it's still the first turn"

"Shut up Andrew I'll do what I damn well please" Elliot stuck out her tongue.

"She's feisty" Haru grinned "She reminds me a bit of myself"

"Oh just what we need another one of you" Syrus sighed.

"Anyway, Seiji's ability activates! As long as I control another Ultra Vessel I can special summon an Ultra hero monster from my hand, and equip both Vessels to it. Seiji and Yuko exchanged a look before nodding as they jumped upwards, doing a front flip before bringing their ultra rings together. There was a flash of light as a silver being with red coloring appeared. This Ultra had a blue crystal on its' chest like the original Ultraman, and a mohawk like appendage sort of like Ultraseven, except not detachable. "Say hello to Ultraman Ace!" (4)

Ultra Hero Ace level 6 (2500/2500)

The crowd cheered as a new Ultra made its debut at the academy. Eiji smiled at the reaction but continued with his turn. "Ace's effect activates, as long as I detach an Ultra Vessel card from him at the end of the turn, I can target a monster on the field and deal damage to you equal to half that monster's attack! I choose your Skull flame, Go Ace! Timer Shot!. The ultra opened its arms as a rainbow beam was emitted from the jewel on its chest.

E&A:8000-6700

"And since I'm last to take my turn, I believe I can now attack. But first since Yuko is equipped to Ace he can now halve one of your monsters attack points. I'm choosing your Skull Flame yet again."

Skull Flame level 8 (2600-1300)

"Battle! Ace attacks Skull flame with Metallium Ray!" Ace moved his arms into an L shape as he released a rainbow stream at the monster, destroying it.

E&A:6700-5500

"Now that my end phase is here i have to discard one of Ace's Ultra vessels to the graveyard, so Seiji is hitting the road" He took the Ultra Vessel and placed it into the graveyard. "And that's my turn.

"Everyone's only had their first turn and we're already seeing a really interesting battle" Bastion said clearly pleased with how this was going. "Whoever wins will clearly be force to be reckoned with when the school duel comes long."

"But you're rooting for Eiji right?" Haru glared at him.

Haru's gaze made the Ra boy sweat "Of course I am."

"Then it's my turn" Elliot said. "I activate the spell Book of life! By banishing one monster in your graveyard and targeting one Zombie in mine I can special summon it to the field. Your Ultra Vessel is hitting the road, and our Skull Flame is making its triumphant return." The fiend with the bone headdress appeared on their field.

Skull Flame level 8 (2600/2000)

"I discard Skull Conductor from my hand, to special summon two zombie monsters equal to its attack! I special summon two Burning Skull Heads from my hand!"

Burning Skull Head level 3 (1000/800)x2

"And you know what that means" Elliot declared "another 2000 damage directed at your life points"

S&E:7000-5000

"I tribute both of my Burning Skull Heads to tribute summon Despair from the Dark!" The two flaming skulls were engulfed in darkness as a crimson shadow appeared only its long purple claws visible.

Despair from the Dark level 8 (2800/3000)

"Finally I equip my Skull flame with Big Bang Shot! Now without further ado let's battle. Skull Flame attacks one of your Blue Guardian!" The fiend held up a hand and a fireball sprung to life before it hurled it at the the blue warrior.

Skull flame level 8 (2600-3000)

S&E:5000-4000

"When Guardian is destroyed your monster is inflicted with two color counters" there was a loud splat as Skull Flame was inflicted with the counters.

Skull flame: 2x color counters

"Like that matters" Elliot smirked "Despair from the Dark Attack's Ultraman Ace!"

"I activate My facedown Palette Swap! When you declare an attack, I can copy the name of the monster your attacking into one of my other monsters and change the attack to it. My Blue Guardian now takes the attack!" Blue Guardian jumped in the way of the attacking monster before being shattered into pixels. "And now your Despair from the Dark gets two color counters as well" two splatters of paint covered the shadow.

Despair from the Dark: 2x color counters

"Ugh I wasn't able to get rid of your Ultra Hero" Elliot growled "Fine my turn is over."

"And so it starts mine" Sarah said. "I summon Palate Warrior White Mage in defense mode. With a loud splat the small magician appeared brandishing her oversized paintbrush staff.

Palette Warrior White Mage level 4 (1000/1800)

"Next comes the spell card, Palette Magic: Replenishment!" The card depicted a man with a beret pouring paint into an old bucket. "When this card is activated I can target my lowest attack monster on the field and gain life points equal to half its attack times the amount of color counters on the field. I count exactly four counters so I gain 2000 life points!"

S&E:4000-6000

"Very nice" Andrew clapped. "I wouldn't expect this duel to be over so soon, i'm starting to enjoy it, and while she probably won't admit it, Elliot is enjoying it to"

"White Mage's effect resurrects Blue Guardian by detaching one of your color counters" she pointed towards skull flame and a paint splatter disappeared. "And now Blue Defender arises from her slumber!" appearing beside the mage was the familiar knight.

Palette Warrior Blue Guardian level 4 (900/2000)

"Now I activate Palette Magic: Color Mixing! I offer up White Mage and Blue Guardian to create a new monster! Scourge of the seven seas be born from this fusion, Arise Palette Warrior Aqua Privateer!" as the two monsters vanished into the vortex the sound of a bell could be heard as a small boat emerged from the vortex. A young woman appeared wearing a light blue jacket along with a tricorne hat atop her head. A pistol and cutlass were strapped to her belt. She placed her boot on the front of the boat and leaned over giving her opponents a sleek smile.

Palette Warrior Aqua Privateer level 6 (1900/1800)

"What's the point of fusion summoning such a weak monster?" Syrus asked confused.

"Syrus have you not learned anything?" Haru asked.

"Clearly this new monster has an effect to make up for its attack deficit" Bastion nodded.

"Privateer's effect activates, all monsters on the field with color counters loose 200 attack for each counter"

Despair from the Dark level 8 (2800-2400)

Skull Flame level 8 (2600-2400)

"And then she gains the attack that they lost " privateers grin grew wider as she jumped across the field and delivered a slash to both skull flame and Despair from the dark. Wounds on their chests opened and gold began to spill out into her hands as she retreated.

Palette warrior Aqua Privateer level 6 (1900-2500)

"Battle! Privateer attacks Despair from the Dark!" Privateer snickered as she withdrew her pistol and let loose a round of fire on the shadow, destroying it.

E&A:5500-5400

"And now Ace attacks your Skull Flame! Metallium Ray!" Ace crossed its arms again and let loose another beam from its arms.

E&A:5400-5300

"Allright set them up and knock them down" Eiji cheered.

"That's it for me" Sarah concluded.

"Well then it looks like it's up to me then" Andrew said. "While I have a Skull Flame in my graveyard, I can banish it to special summon another monster from my hand, namely the Supersonic Skull flame" He placed the card on the tray as a new monster similar in appearance to Skull Flame appeared but this one had its' lower body replaced by that of a horse's.

Supersonic Skull Flame level 10 (2600/2000)

"I banish my Mezuki from graveyard to special summon Despair from the Dark" He placed the card in his deck box as the demented shadow resurrected from the graveyard.

Despair from the Dark level 8 (2800/3000)

"Supersonic Skull Flame's effect activates, you now take damage equal to the amount of burning skull heads in my graveyard times 400."

S&E:6000-5200

"And now we Battle! Supersonic Skull Flame attacks your Privateer!" Supersonic Skull Flame galloped across the field, trampling over the fusion monster.

S&E:5200-5100

"Now despair from the Dark attacks Ace!" Despair moved into the shadows before appearing behind the Ultra and slashing it across the back.

S&E:5100-4800

"I detach Yuko from Ace to keep him from being destroyed this battle" Eiji said as he placed the Ultra Vessel in the graveyard.

"Before i'm done I'm going to banish one of my Burning Skull Heads to return Skull Flame to the graveyard, and that looks like that's the end for me" Andrew shrugged. "I set a card and pass"

"During the end phase Ace returns to my deck, because he's not equipped with an Ultra Vessel." Eiji placed the Ultra on the top of his deck and watched as it was shuffled before drawing for turn. "I normal summon Ultra Vessel Dan Moroboshi" The familiar human form of Ultraseven appeared. "Now I activate his effect, I can activate a trap card with Ultra in its name from my hand." He held up a trap card "This one will suffice, it's called Call of the Ultra Capsule Monsters." The card depicted Dan looking into a bag filled with three capsules. "Now I can search for three Ultra Kaiju monsters in my deck and you pick one at random for me to special summon." Three holograms of backwards facing cards appeared before Elliot.

"Hmmm, I chose the middle" She mused as she pressed the middle one.

"Nice choice, you chose Ultra Kaiju Windom, so now I can special summon it." A large silver robot with a beak and a silver mohawk appeared.

Ultra Kaiju Windom Level 6 (2600/2300)

"You didn't tell me Eiji had Kaiju as well" Syrus said looking at Haru.

"Yeah because I told him that was my schtick" Haru grumbled.

"I activate Windom's effect! By banishing an Ultra Vessel monster in my graveyard it can destroy one monster on the field. As you know Yuko is still in the graveyard so I'm using her as cost. Go Windom use Laser Shot and destroy Despair from the Dark!" The giant robot fired a beam of energy that evaporated the shadow monster. "Now Windom attack his Supersonic Skull Flame" Eiji commanded as the giant robot raced across the field.

"But they have the same attack points" Elliot pointed out. "They'll both be destroyed"

"You're right, but my monster gets an effect when he's sent to the graveyard" Eiji smiled as the two monsters destroyed each other ' _Thanks for your sacrifice'._ "When Windom is destroyed I can special summon an Ultra Hero monster from my deck and equip him with a banished Ultra Vessel." A new card pushed itself out of the deck "Say hello to Ultra Hero Jack!" A small figure held its hand aloft as a new Ultra very similar in appearance to the original appeared in a flash. Eiji placed Yuko in the spell/trap zone behind it.

Ultra Hero Jack level 7 (2400/2500)

"When my Supersonic Skull Flame is sent to the graveyard I can special summon the Skull Flame my brother returned during his turn." Elliot said as the monster returned to the field"

Skull Flame level 8 (2600/2000)

"Every time they try to stage a comeback, the Romero twins found a way to get back in the game and prevent them from capitalizing on it." Bastion said "This has been an interesting duel."

"You probably think that will keep you safe for the time being huh?" Eiji smiled. "When equipped with Yuko as an Ultra Vessel I can have Jack gain 500 attack." Ultraman Jack flexed as he was bathed in a yellow light.

Ultra Hero Jack level 7 (2400-2900)

"Why didn't he activate that when he had Ace on the field?" Syrus asked "It would have given him a major advantage"

"It's because Ultra Heros can only use the effect of one ultra vessel they were equipped to once per turn, it's sort of a power balancer" Haru explained.

"Jack's effect activates, by discarding one card from my hand I can add an Ultra Armament spell card to my hand. Now I activate it! Go Ultra Armament Mace!" there was a shimmer as a red and silver mace appeared in Jack's right hand.

Ultra Hero Jack level 7 (2900-3100)

"When an Ultra Hero is equipped with this card it gains 200 attack and a special ability! Jack now does piercing damage."

"But none of my monsters are in defense position, that effect won't do a thing" Elliot pointed out.

"You would think that wouldn't you, so I activate block attack to switch your skull flame to defense". Skull flame took a knee and crossed its hands in a defensive stance. "Jack! Destroy that monster". Jack jumped into the air and did a flip before bringing the mace crashing down on skull flame.

E&A:5300-4200

"And I set a card for my last move, your go" Eiji said.

Elliot drew for turn and smiled " I summon Goblin Zombie in attack position" a skeletal goblin wielding a curved sword appeared on her side of the field.

Goblin Zombie level 4 (1100/1050)

"Why summon another weaker monster?" Sarah asked Eiji. "She's planning something."

"I can tell you're confused as to why I would summon such a low attack monster" Elliot addressed their concerns. "well I assure you there's a simple explanation that I will reveal shortly". She revealed a card in her hand "While I control two or more zombie monsters i can special summon this card from my hand by shuffling all monsters on the field back into the deck"

"But that means…." Sarah started to say.

"Ultraman Jack is going bye bye, and leaving your field empty, yes I know" Elliot said as the three zombie monsters on their field vanished along with Jack." Arise Kasha!"

Kasha level 8 (?/1000)

"that's not good" Sarah said

"Why? It doesn't have any attack." Eiji asked.

"I'd think you would have learned by now that 0 attack usually means the effect compensates." Elliot laughed "Kasha gains 1000 attack for each zombie monster I shuffled into the deck." A cone of flame flared upwards as a flaming carriage with a green head and arms appeared.

Kasha level 8 (?-3000)

"And now that there aren't any monsters on your field to defend you i can wage a direct attack at your lifepoints" The flaming carriage spun its wheels before driving across the field and rammin Eiji.

S&E:4800-1800

"And that's it for me" Elliot said drawing attention to her lack of cards in hand.

"Well we're in quite the spot now" Sarah said looking at Eiji.

"Don't worry about it I believe in you, just remember I set a card for you to use" Eiji gave her a thumbs up and a bright smile.

Sarah's face flushed for a minute and she turned away to conceal it. "I guess that's enough for me to believe too." She took a deep breath. "I activate the spell Secret Paint Turret! For every Palette warrior in my graveyard your monster gets inflicted with a color counter. There are currently four Palette Warrior monsters in my graveyard so your monster gets 4 counters."

Kasha: color counters x4

"I activate my partner's trap card Call of the Haunted, to resurrect my Aqua Privateer!" The cocky young pirate appeared again in front of her.

Palette Warrior Aqua Privateer level 6 (1900/1800)

"Aqua Privateer's effect activates allowing me to halve the attack of a monster inflicted with color counters and gain it as her own.

Kasha level 8 (3000-1500)

Palette Warrior Aqua Privateer level 6 (1900-3400)

"Next comes my normal summon, arise Red Brawler!" In a flash of light the man in the red jumpsuit sprung into action.

Palette Warrior Red Brawler level 4 (1800/1500)

"Battle! Red Brawler attacks Kasha, and do to its effect it gains 200 attack for each color counter on the monster it attacks."

Palette Warrior Red Brawler level 4 (1800-2600)

The red warrior dealt a triumphant kick to the carriage shattering it into pieces.

E&A:4200-3100

"But that means?" Elliot gasped.

"Thats right the tables have turned and now you're open for a direct attack" Sarah smiled "Privateer attacks you directly!" The young woman smiled as she withdrew her pistol and sent three bullets directly at Elliot.

E&A:3100-0

The crowd cheered as the holograms disappeared. Chancellor Sheppard entered the arena and stood in the center. "Looks like we have our student representatives for the tag team portion of the school Duel!" He announced "let's have a round of applause for our two competitors".

"We did it Sarah, were going to represent the school" Eiji cheered as he walked over to his partner.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Sarah smiled "thanks for having my back"

"It's the least i could do for all the help you've given me since I got here" Eiji smiled.

"That was really fun" Andrew said walking towards them. He looked at his sister who had a frown plastered across her face "She may not say it but she enjoyed it too."

"You had us on the ropes for a while there, It was certainly a challenging match" Eiji admitted shaking hands with the other boy.

"Mmmmmm I want a rematch damn it" Elliot said stubbornly.

"Find me next time and we can have a one on one" Sarah said with a smirk.

"I may take you up on that offer" She said with a surprising smile.

 **And with that another chapter is in the record books. I'm looking forward to next chapter when I take a step away from the canon episodes and do a little creative writing for the halloween episode. Happy belated Birthday to Austin, I'm glad that I could give you an unintentional birthday present, I hope your Birthday was all you hoped for. In other news I just got back from a local convention where I got to meet the suit actors for the Millennium Godzilla and GMK Godzilla it was pretty amazing. For a final thought I know that Kong didn't get to use his effect during this chapter, but I assure you he will be returning within the coming chapters so I can rectify that. As always thank you for your support and keep those comments, questions and ideas coming. I'll see you next time.**

 **-Red**


	12. Chapter 12: Hallows eve Heist

Chapter 12: The All Hallow's Eve Heist

Haru's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of his alarm clock going off. His eyes lingered on the ceiling of his bed, before turning to get up. He let out a rather loud yawn and raised his right arm upward beginning to stretch. "RAAAARRR" something yelled as a large solid object made impact with Haru's back, causing him to fall over onto the floor.

"There better be a good reason for this" Haru grumbled as he attempted to see his attacker. He noticed the orange tinge of what seemed to be a pumpkin mask heave itself off of him.

"Come on Haru you could have acted a little scared" Syrus pouted as he lifted up his pumpkin mask.

"I don't think you want that" Chumley said leaning down from the top bunk. "If I know Haru he would punch first ask questions later."

"You're not wrong" Haru said pushing himself up to a sitting position. He pointed towards the opposite wall. "More than likely you would have went through that wall." Syrus gulped as he imagined this possibility before sitting down on Haru's bed. "So what's with the mask?"

"Don't you remember what today is?" Syrus asked.

"Dress like a Jackass day? Oh wait that's every day for Dr. Crowler" Haru joked.

"No Muscle Brain, it's Halloween" Syrus said walking over to the window and throwing open the curtains letting in the light. Haru flinched and covered his eyes as the light washed over him. Slifer students passed by the windows covered in makeup and multicolored costumes as they prepared for the day ahead.

"I always assumed that we didn't celebrate holidays" Haru said moving towards their closet. Opening the right door he ruffled through the contents, before pulling out a red cloak, tricorne hat and a red mask. "I suppose it's a good thing that I always come prepared".

"Why do you have… you know what, on second thought I don't want to know" Syrus began to ask before catching himself.

"So what's on the agenda today boys?" Haru asked throwing on his cloak and tricorne hat.

Syrus pulled out a piece of paper. "According to the schedule each of the dorms is having a halloween party tonight in their respective dining halls."

"Well then let's go see how the setup is going then" Haru headed for the door.

"Hold up, I'm coming along" Chumley lept down from the top bunk. On closer inspection the older boys face was painted black and white in a way resembling a panda. Haru smirked and gave the boy a thumbs up.

"Looking good Chum."

"Yeah thanks" Chumley smiled "It's the best I could do with what I have"

"What about mine?" Syrus asked throwing on an orange and green pair of suspenders.

"Come on puffball, a pumpkin?" Haru shook his head. "I still can't believe you tried to scare me with that mask"

"You do look pretty ridiculous" Chumley added.

"Shut up Chumley, you two just don't appreciate how scary I really am" Syrus grumbled.

* * *

Across the island the yellow dorm was abuzz with activity getting ready for the party later that night. Professor Satyr the head of the Ra dorm and a few of his students had set up a small room off to the side for the playing of classical monster movies. There were about four rows of uninhabited seats, save for one in the second row. The middle seat was inhabited by a brown haired youth sipping something out of a wine glass. His hair was short and spiky with a tinge of red highlights and he wore a black bandana tied around his neck. His name was William Raines but to most he went by Will. The doorway to the room darkened as a new presence made itself known in the room.

"Ah Will I figured I would find you in here" Bastion said as he moved down the row to sit beside his fellow Ra.

"Hello Bastion" Will said giving him a half hearted smile. "There isn't any place I'd rather be on such a day like this"

"Cooped up in a dark room watching monster movies?" Bastion asked sitting back in his chair.

"Monster movies doesn't begin to describe it" Will shook his head. "These are pieces of art made back in the days when writers and directors actual knew what they were doing." He motioned towards the screen. "For example this is considered the one true great vampire movie, Dracula. Bela Lugosi will always be remembered as the man who immortalized the king of the dead.

Bastion nodded "I meant no offense from my comment, I only mean that you could be more social with your fellow students".

"Why? If I go out there I will only be met by the bastardizations of the true horrors of the old days. Vampires sparkle in the sunlight instead of burning, werewolves are just men who can turn into wolves now, not the lycanthropy that was a curse in my memory. Our generation will never see the true beauty of horror nowadays."

"You truly have an old soul William" Bastion shook his head. "Perhaps with your point of view you can follow in your father's footsteps and inform the world of the greatness of the old classics in cinema."

"That is indeed my goal" Will nodded.

"I'm sorry but I must return to setting up the party for tonight. Please enjoy yourself, and if you should decide to join us tonight, perhaps you could show our classmates the power of an old classic." With that Bastion left the room.

Bastions words seemed to strike something within Will as he could not return his attention to the movie playing in front of him. He placed his head in his hands and began to think, ' _Perhaps he's right, maybe I should show my expertise to my fellow students. But the question is how?"_ His eyes moved to a white halloween mask he had gotten while the dorm was handing out costumes. A small smirk appeared on his face as he looked at it closely. "Perhaps there is a way, but in order to pull it off I must have a grander venue" he mused.

* * *

"Um what?" Haru asked as he looked around the red mess hall "This is all we could afford for a halloween party?" The room was decorated in pumpkin streamers and rubber bats hanging from the ceiling. The kaiju duelist grabbed one of the bats and squeezed it, causing it to let out a short squeak.

"Hello gentlemen" Damian said from the far side of the room. The green haired boy was balancing on top of a small step ladder as he hung up the end of another streamer.

"Hey dorm rep" Syrus greeted as the group made their way over to him.

"You like what I've done with the place?" Damian asked looking around, proud with his work.

"Hate to say it Damian, but doesn't this place seem a little bare?" Haru asked.

"We have a lower budget than the other dorms" Damian shrugged.. "So I'm doing what I can without tapping into the dinner funds".

"Wait how big of a difference in budgets are we talking?" Haru asked.

"Well to put it in simple terms, for every dollar we get Ra gets ten, and Obelisk gets twenty" Damian said off the top of his head. "But don't worry we have enough money to get us three chickens, a pot of potatoes and some mac and cheese for tonight".

Haru's eyes narrowed, while Chumley counted on his fingers. "Three chickens? How many members are there in this dorm?" the Koala duelist asked.

"About 45" Damian answered.

"If I'm doing my math right, that would leave us with very little to work with for each person." Chumley said moving his fingers up and down.

"And Chumley and I chow down hard" Haru said moving back towards the door. "I may have to do something about this." He pulled out his duel pilot and typed in a number on the phone function before putting it up to his ear.

"What do you want?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Well it's good to talk to you too Eiji" Haru said sarcastically. "Blue dorm making you too big for your britches?"

"Alright, allright what can I help you with" Eiji sighed.

"I was wondering what your dorm is doing for their Halloween party tonight."

There was a pause as Eiji clearly was thinking about what was happening right now. "Why?"

"Syrus and I made a bet that Crowler would throw a masquerade ball. I told him that even Crowler wouldn't resort to something so average on Halloween" Haru said.

"Wait what?" Syrus asked, but he was quickly hushed by Chumley.

"Well you're right in one respect, our party tonight is a sort of ball. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine decided that now would be a perfect time for their respective dorms to intermingle. They even hired a French chef from off the island for the event." Haru smiled deviously at this news "Ok thanks Eiji I hope you and your girlfriend have a wonderful time tonight"

"She's not my girlfriend" Eiji growled, getting irritated.

"You keep saying that buddy" Haru said before clicking off the phone.

"What was that?" Syrus asked

"The beginnings of a beautiful plan my small puffy-haired friend. Did you know that Crowler and hired a French chef from off the island to cater their party tonight?" Haru asked.

"How would I have known that" Syrus asked

Chumley began to nod his head as if realizing what his friend was up to. "If they hired a chef from off the island, then they must be planning something extremely extravagant for the Obelisk party tonight. Taking into account the amount of people in the dorm, there has to be a decent amount of food being made."

"And you're going to steal some of it" Syrus sighed finally catching on.

"About time you caught up Shortstuff," Haru nodded.

"I'm not sure they would be to happy about something going missing from their party" Damian pointed out as he climbed down from the ladder.

"Who's going to miss a few things from the smorgasbord that those stuck up idiots will be getting tonight, as I think of it I'm stealing from the rich to give to the poor" Haru pointed out.

"Well it would be nice to get a full meal for once" Damian admitted as his stomach growled.

"But how are you going to get in?" Syrus asked

"Good question. Bastion and I found an old book on the topic of Duel Academy before it was owned by Kaiba. As a matter of fact it was owned by another rich man at one point, and the Obelisk dorm used to be his mansion." Haru informed him.

"Is there a point?" Syrus asked rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, I was just about to get to that before you so rudely interrupted me." Haru lightly slapped the smaller boy over the head. "Anyway, we discovered a series of hidden passageways going beneath the island and into the Blue dorm. The old owner of the island was apparently rather creative with his building ideas"

"Alright so the plan is for us to gain access to the blue dorm through one of these passages, make our way to the kitchen, abscond with some of the food, then disappear before anyone notices we were there" Chumley said as he laid out the plan.

"Precisely" Haru smiled. "But first we have to find one of those passageways, luckily for us I believe I found one relatively nearby".

"Then let's get going then" Chumley said heading towards the door "I can't let my Halloween dinner be nothing but scraps".

"Well said Chum" Haru laughed as he followed.

"Yay I'm being dragged into another adventure again" Syrus sighed "Hopefully it doesn't end up like the last time." He thought back to the abandoned dorm fiasco and shuddered, before following the two other boys.

"Good luck" Damian called after them.

* * *

Will was still deep in thought as he made his way back from the makeshift theater near the mess hall. As he walked he noticed a group of slifer students walking up the path towards the dorm, talking amongst themselves. Will moved off the path and under one of the trees pulling a book from his jacket and acting as if he was reading it. The group passed and Will let out a sigh of relief, the thought of large groups still rather petrified him. He slumped down the base of the tree and placed the open book in between his knees.

"Are you sure it's this way?" he heard a voice say, coming from the direction the group had just came from.

"Yes for the third time Syrus, I'm sure this is the right way" another voice said. Will noticed that this voice was closer and returned to reading his book as he noticed three figures approach.

"So we're looking for something called the mother tree" a third voice said. Will recognized one of the three Slifers off the bat. He had been in the stands for the boys duels against Chazz Princeton and the Paradox Brothers. What was his name again? Will shook his head as he flashed back to the expulsion duel. He remembered this boy held the power of monsters of giant proportions, Haru? Yeah it must have been Haru. Haru was flanked by a small blue haired boy with glasses and a rounder boy with a bulbous nose and hair that almost seemed like koala ears.

"Yes, so I wager we are looking for a larger tree than the others on the island, and that's where our passageway will be," Haru said looking at the larger boy.

' _Passageway?Mother Tree?'_ The tree they spoke of reminded him of the giant one he had passed on his way to class every so often. The trio seemed to be moving in the wrong direction though as they moved past him. Will moved to the opposite side of the tree as Haru stopped and looked back at where Will had once sat.

"Something wrong Haru?" the smaller boy asked following his gaze.

"I felt like I was being watched." The boy looked around behind him before shrugging his shoulders and moving on. "It was probably nothing."

Will waited until they were out of view before heading around the the opposite side of the dorm. Moving towards the gazebo on the other end he checked both ways for signs of life before heading into the trees. It took him a few minutes but he managed to find the tree he thought they were talking about. He moved around it looking for some kind of unusual protrusion that may act as an opening mechanism. Finding a small bump on the front, underneath a branch, he gave a hard push. The sound of stone scraping against stone was heard as the base of the trunk moved to the side. Will's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear one last time before entering the opening, as his feet met stone he heard the same noise has he heard when the door opened as the opening closed behind him.

"Looks like there's no going back now." He shrugged. "Let's see where this takes me."

* * *

"Alright Haru it's been an hour, where the hell is this tree?" Syrus asked clearly not amused anymore. The boys had spent the last 30 minutes trekking through the wilderness that surrounded the abandoned dorm. Chumley was starting to look a little worse for wear as he walked along behind them trying to catch his breath.

"Well it wasn't anywhere I thought it was" Haru frowned. "Meaning that it's in one of two places." they moved passed the yellow dorm gazebo and the taller boy stopped. "There's the one behind the yellow dorm, and the one in front of the Obelisk boys dorm."

"But that's clear across the island" Chumley panted. "I would prefer if we go to the the one thats closer".

"You alright Chumley? You look like you might have a heart attack at any moment" Syrus asked.

"Perhaps you should take it easy on the grilled cheese there buddy" Haru commented, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fat we all know that" Chumley fixed his companions with a frown. "But damn it I'm going to see this journey through till the end."

Haru smiled at the older boy's determination. "Well said Chum, let's go find this passageway." After a few minutes of walking the trio found themselves in front of the tree Will had discovered earlier. "Looks like we finally found it boys" Haru smiled a he made his way towards it.

"Looks pretty normal to me" Syrus said moving around the tree.

"That's the genius of it," Haru told him. "It's supposed to look like a normal piece of foliage, but with enough pressure on the right spot it reveals a hidden secret" He moved his right hand across the base of the tree before stopping on the button like appendage. He pushed and the hatch opened once again "Bingo".

"Well what do you know? You're not completely full of shit after all" Syrus said peering into the corridor beyond.

"Ow! It hurts that you don't believe in me Syrus" Haru said acting as if the comment had hurt.

"Uh guys there's something odd about this passageway" Chumley said motioning to the floor of the passageway "I think someone has been here recently".

Haru moved to the older boys side and looked, "Interesting, were not the first ones to discover this passage" he gestured towards another set of footprints. "It stands to reason since these are fresh tracks, that the person who discovered this first has come and gone before we got here. Hell it may have been a couple days for all we know"

"So what now?" Chumley asked.

"We go back to the dorm and prepare" Haru smiled. "Tonight we pull off the greatest heist this academy has ever seen."

* * *

Later that night Haru and his two compatriots met at the passageway each dressed in their halloween costumes. Chumley now had a full body black and white fur suit to match his makeup, while Syrus had his suspenders and an orange shirt to compliment his mask. Haru had his cloak wrapped around him along with the tricorne hat and mask resting on his head. The kaiju duelist ruffled through his pockets and produced three black wireless walkie talkies that he then proceeded to hand out to his companions.

"You really pulled out all the stops" Syrus whistled as he took the communication device.

"Did you expect anything else?" Chumley deadpanned.

"Alright gentlemen here's the plan" Haru said clapping his hands together."I'll go infiltrate the party, the two of you hold up here until I give you the signal, then we will make our escape with our new prizes."

"Aw man I didn't eat before we left" Syrus grumbled.

"Dont worry I brought some extra grilled cheese" Chumley said pulling out two sandwiches wrapped in foil.

"Of course you did" Syrus deadpanned.

"Hey if you're going to act like that, maybe I'll just eat them both" Chumley said stubbornly turning away from the blue haired boy.

"Alright, I'm sorry Chumley. I'll never question your grilled cheese habits again" Syrus said grabbing at one of the sandwiches.

"See that you don't" Chumley said with a smirk.

"Now children you better behave while I'm gone" Haru said sarcastically.

"Just get a move on Haru, we do want to have dinner sometime today" Syrus said.

Haru nodded and took off down the tunnel, the door closing after he entered. Haru whistled at how dark it was and he heard the sound echo across the walls in front of him. Pulling out a pen sized flashlight the slifer began making his way down the corridor. The passage must have been about 100 years old, Haru thought as he walked. Moss riddled the upper bricks of the passage confirming his suspicions. He walked for what seemed like ten minutes before light began to shine from up ahead. As he neared, he noticed that the light came from what seemed to be the outline of a door. He placed his hand against the top of the door and felt a cool breeze wafting from within "Jackpot!". He shoved against the door and with a little effort the door opened just enough for him to squeeze through. Placing the red mask over his face Haru inched his way through the crack. He found himself in a tan colored hallway complete with suits of armor and paintings. He looked around to see if he was being watched, before closing the passageway just enough to conceal it from view. The sound of a bass could be heard coming from his left as he walked in that direction.

"Hold up!" A familiar screechy voice said from behind him, as Haru turned to see Crowler walking towards him decked out in a more frilly version of his original outfit, along with a blue masquerade mask .

' _Shit'_ Haru thought as his mind raced for an excuse. "Hello Doctor Crowler" He said in his best British impression.

"Alastair? What are you doing hiding behind that suit of armor?" Crowler asked.

"I'm sorry professor, I just thought I heard something in the walls" Haru told him almost gagging from how nice he had to be to his mortal nemesis.

"Preposterous my boy there's nothing in the walls. As the best dorm on the island we can afford the best pest prevention. That slifer dorm on the other hand it's probably infested with vermin, and I don't mean the students for once" Crowler patted Haru on the back "Now come on child we are missing the party Ms. Fontaine and I worked so hard to put together."

"Yes professor" Haru said.

The two made their way to the room at the end of the hall, and Haru noticed as they grew closer the bass grew louder. Crowler pushed open the door and Haru was met with the the multi colored lights of a rave. "Go have fun child" Crowler said before pushing him inside. Haru looked around at the crowd of Obelisk students, who were intermingling in their little cliques. He watched Crowler move past him towards the end of the room, where a woman he assumed was Ms. Fontaine in a full ballgown.

"Calling Short stack and Grilled Cheese, this is T-Bone do you copy?" Haru asked as he moved his walkie talkie up to his mouth.

"Really food codenames?" Syrus' voice said from the other end.

Haru looked around to see if he was being watched before heading towards the beverage table. "It was either that, or I called the two of you Puffball and Chubby Panda."

"Hey!" Chumley said from the other end "I resemble that comment."

"I think you mean resent" Syrus told him.

"That's not the point" Haru growled. "I have gained access to the party, it was surprisingly easier than I thought, Stand by for the signal" he clicked the walkie talkie off and placed it in his cloak. When he got to the beverage table he poured himself a cup of punch before observing his surroundings. The first thing that caught his eye was the Obelisk dressed as Frankenstein making his way down the table, his eyes fixated on Haru.

"What are you doing here?" Eiji asked stopping across from him.

"I don't know what your talking about" Haru said doing his british impression again.

"Cut the crap Haru you wore that costume to one of Pegasus' costume balls before we entered the academy" Eiji growled.

"Oh hi Eiji what a surprise to see you here" Haru said taking a sip of his drink.

"This is my dorm Haru, I'm supposed to be here. Unlike you"

"I'm feeling attacked for no reason" Haru said acting hurt.

"Why are you here Haru" Eiji ignored him.

"Well sparky" he motioned to the electrodes on Eiji's neck. "Nice touch by the way, I'm here to relieve your dorm of some of the excess food you obviously have."

"Wait how do you…." Suddenly the phone call from earlier dawned on him "Oh for the love of, I gave you that information didn't I?"

"You sure did" Haru laughed. "So you could say in a way you're my accomplice."

"I should really stop answering your phone calls" Eiji rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Probably shouldn't do that, you'll smear your makeup"

Eiji turned away from him and looked out across the dance floor. Haru followed his gaze and was met by a sight that made him rather amused. Across the dancefloor in a black and white wig and white dress was Sarah dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein. "So are you sure the two of you aren't dating?" Haru smirked. "Because the colab on the costumes kinda implies that you are"

"We are not da….dating" Eiji said clearly embarrassed

"Oh I caught you red handed now" Haru snorted. "Tell you what Franky, forget you saw me today and go dance with your bride. I'll do what I came to do and you can act none the wiser that way we both win."

"Fine" Eiji sighed "but if you get caught I'm not a part of this in any way."

"I'm not sure what I'm more insulted by, the fact you think I would get caught, or that I would rat out my cohorts if I did." Haru responded.

"Whatever" Eiji rolled his eyes before returning to the dance floor.

Haru smiled at the boy's reaction before turning towards the wall behind him. Thinking back to his excursion to the blue dorm during the promotion duels he began to map out his entrance and escape routes. He moved towards a pair of double doors that he remembered led to the kitchen, stopped to make sure he wasn't being watched before ducking inside. The kitchen was just as he remembered it from all those weeks ago, save for the large amount of food that currently occupied the counters. He whistled impressed by the effort the teachers went through for the halloween party. Moving past a large platter of pumpkin pies Haru acquired two and placed them on a nearby cart. He began to whistle to himself as he went from table to table acquiring numerous culinary dishes. His eyes began to wander until they came across one of two suckling pigs sitting on top of the main table. Haru's devious grin returned as he made his way towards what seemed to him to be the grand prize of his excursion. As he neared the pigs he heard a snaping hiss causing him to stop. Above him a thick fog rolled in from the air conditioning vents "What the hell?" The fog seemed to get thicker and thicker until he could only see the pigs in front of him ever so slightly. A shadow moved across the room and Haru blinked to make out who or what it was. All of the sudden one of the pigs was gone, causing Haru to blink in disbelief. The sound of organ music cut short the booming base in the party outside, followed shortly by screams.

"Haru pushed his cart through the kitchen towards the door and pushed his head out to look. The ballroom had been shrouded in the same dense fog as the kitchen, throwing the party into panic.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" The boom of laughter could be heard over the speakers as a spotlight fell upon the stage at the front of the room. A young man wearing a black tuxedo, cape, and a white mask that covered his face appeared in the middle of the spotlight.

"Greetings Obelisk students!" The young man said as he took a bow. "It is quite an Honor to make my debut to the top students of this fine academy."

"Who are you?" The voice of Crowler called from off to the side. "You know this a violation of school rules!"

"Rules are meant to be broken my dear doctor" the masked man laughed. "Just like unsecured items are meant to be stolen." He motioned behind him as the second suckling pig appeared on a cart.

"That son of a bitch!" Haru grit his teeth. "He's trying to get away with my prize."

"You may call me The Phantom of Duel Academy" The masked man said "because it will be as if i wasn't here" He motioned to the floor and a loud bang sounded along with a bright flash of light warranting more screams. The light turned off and the masked individual was gone.

"Well I'll give him this, he did give me an easier escape route than the original plan." Haru pushed the cart out the door and back towards the hallway. He swerved every so often as he noticed costumed individuals enter is line of sight, until he successfully made his way into the hall. The fog had not yet engulfed this part of the building so finding the passage was relatively easy. As he neared the secret door he noticed that the passage was slightly open, giving him pause. ' _Someone followed me or came in before I did, they seem to have taken the same passage I did back'_ he mused.

"HE WENT THAT WAY" Someone yelled from behind him, as heard the thunder of footsteps coming his way.

"And that's where I take my leave" Haru whispered as he pushed open the door and slid himself and the cart inside. Closing the door behind him he heard the sound of perplexed grunting from the opposite side of the door.

"HE WENT TOWARDS THE ROOMS" another voice said as the sound of feet moved away from the passage door.

"Short Stack and Grilled Cheese this is T-Bone do you read" Haru said into his walkie talkie as he took off down the hallway.

"Did you get the goods Haru?" Chumley's voice said

"Partially" Haru told him "Some masked jackass took the suckling pig before I could get to it."

"But aren't you the masked jackass?" Syrus asked.

"No, there's another one Shortstack" Haru replied. "He's heading down the passage ahead of me. Try to head him off".

"Can do boss" Chumley said.

* * *

After a bit of running Haru neared the end of the hallway. The first thing he noticed was the trees hatch was still open as he neared. Pushing the cart out of the passageway and into the grass the Kaiju duelist looked around. "Syrus! Chumley! did you get him?"

"I'm afraid not my friend" A familiar voice said from above him. "Your friends are tied up at the moment you could say." He jumped down from the branches of an overhanging tree and motioned to the base of the same tree. Syrus and Chumley were currently tied up rather tightly, neither seemed to be conscious.

"Alright you Lon Chaney wanna be" Haru growled "Let the two of them go and give me that suckling pig"

"You're aware of the classics of horror? How marvelous." The masked man smiled " I thought I was the only one"

"I fancy myself a fan of the master of horror Vincent Price. As you can see from my costume I'm the red death from one of his best movies. But that's beside the point, you took my prize".

"You and I seem to have very similar tastes" he smiled "Though I don't think the red death had a tricorne hat. As for the pig and your friends I say we make a wager."

"Well the tricorne hat is to keep my hair in tow." Haru explained pulling it off and releasing his long mane of hair. He then removed his mask. "As for your deal I'm listening".

"Ah so it is you Haru." The masked man said taking off his mask as well. "The name's William Raines, I fancy myself a monster expert"

"Oh?"

"As a matter of fact my deck is filled with them. I suggest your Kaiju vs my monsters in a duel for both of our prizes. If you win then I'll give you the suckling pig and your friends but if I win I get the stuff you managed to take, sound fair?"

"Now you're speaking my language" Haru grinned. "Let's get this duel on the road." He threw his coat to the side revealing his duel disk as Will did the same.

DUEL!

H:4000

W:4000

"I'll go first then" Haru drew his first card. "I'll start by playing the spell card Cost Down, now by discarding a card I can reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by two" He placed a card in the graveyard zone. "Now I call forth Kaiju Legend Anguirus from my hand in attack mode." There was a rumbling sound as a giant spiked ball rolled onto Haru's field before transforming into the quadruped Kaiju.

Kaiju Legend Anguirus level 4 (1700/2800)

"I'll set a card and pass my turn to you. Show me these monsters you speak so highly of" Haru said as the hologram of a reversed card appeared on his field.

Kaiju Legend Anguirus level (4-6)

"Oh I wouldn't want to disappoint you" Will smiled as he drew for his first turn. "I'll start by activating the continuous spell card, Gothic Horror Mansion." The hologram of an old rundown mansion covered in vines appeared behind him. "While this card is on the field, monsters that that are at level 1 are destroyed automatically."

"So you intend to manipulate the level of my monsters?" Haru asked "Interesting."

"You're right my deck is rather interesting" Will nodded. "I normal summon Gothic Horror Voodoo Necromancer in attack position." Out of the mansion walked a man in white robes and a demon mask.

Gothic Horror Voodoo Necromancer level 4 (1000/1200)

"Gothic Horror Mansions second effect activates! Once per turn I can target one monster you control and a Gothic Horror monster I control. Your monster loses two levels and mine gains the same you lost." Anguirus was shrouded in an aura of red as it began to shrink.

Kaiju Legend Anguirus: level 6-4

Gothic Horror Voodoo Necromancer: level 4-6

"Voodoo Necromancer's effect activates, I can special summon up to three Gothic Horror Revenants from my deck or graveyard by reducing his level by one for each special summoned. Arise denizens of the undead and sow terror upon the living." The man in the white robes withdrew a doll and began to chant as he was surrounded by the same red aura.

Gothic Horror Voodoo Necromancer: level 6-4

Two graves appeared beside necromancer as they began to crumble away. Two zombies appeared beside him letting out a groan.

Gothic Horror Revenant level 3 (1200/1500) x2

"Revenant attacks Anguirus with Plague of the Undead!" Will declared, as his monster stumbled across the field and bit into Anguirus leg before shattering into pixels.

"Why did you do that you'll just take the damage?" Haru asked a bit confused.

"Because I take no battle damage from battles involving Gothic Horror Revenant, plus a monster that did battle with a Revenant has its' level reduced by one for every Gothic Horror I control" Will explained.

"But that means!" Haru gasped.

"Your monster's level hits one, and is now destroyed via the effect of Gothic Horror Mansion" Will finished for him. Anguirus began to shrink again before being engulfed in the light of the rundown mansion disintegrating it instantly. "Now you're open to a direct attack from my other monsters, My second Revenant attacks you directly!" The second Zombie stumbled across the field towards Haru.

"Yeah you would think that wouldn't you" Haru smiled "I activate the effect of Miki Saegusa's Bond in my graveyard. I can banish it when you would declare a direct attack, and special summon a token equal in attack to the monster you declared a direct attack with." An army man carrying a shield appeared in front of the zombie and they both disappeared as they were destroyed.

"You managed to save yourself from my Revenant, but my Voodoo necromancer can still attack you directly" Will declared "Go Voodoo blast!" the man in the white robes chanted a few words before letting loose a blast of concussive force that hit Haru causing him to stagger backwards.

H:4000-3000

"And I'll follow your lead with one facedown. My turn's done." William concluded.

"Gothic Horrors" Haru mused. "Looks like it's a battle of American Monsters and Japanese, sounds like something I can get behind" He looked at his hand. "First I activate the continuous spell Kaiju Sighting: Frankenstein's Heart."

"Ah the one you used against Chazz, I was rather amused that you have a monster that shares the same theme as one of mine" Will nodded.

"So you know that next end phase Frankenstein is joining us center stage then" Haru smiled "Good I can continue then, with my trap card Allure of the Moon!" while I control no monsters I can special summon a Wolfman token, then I can add a level 7 or lower Kaiju legend monster from my deck to my hand." in a flash a small humanoid appeared and began to change as the moon appeared overhead. Long black fur appeared all over its body and it grew a wolf like muzzle.

Werewolf token level 2 (1200/1200)

Haru added the card to hand "Now I Tribute my token to summon Kaiju legend Wolfman in attack position!" There was a loud pop as the small werewolf was imbued with energy and began to grow. It's fur turned white and its paws grew larger, a fiendish smile plastered across its face.

Kaiju Legend Wolfman level 6 (2200/2000)

"Battle! Wolfman attacks Voodoo Necromancer" The white furred behemoth growled before slashing at the man in the white robes destroying him instantly.

W:4000-2800

"I activate my facedown, Gothic Horror's Allure! When a Gothic Horror monster is destroyed by battle during my opponent's turn I can special summon a Gothic Horror monster from my Hand. Since you brought out a Lycanthrope i believe I'll do the same. Arise Gothic Horror Lycanthrope!" Appearing on the field was a dapper young gentlemen in a suit. The moon that transformed Haru's monster appeared above him, and his expression turned to that of fear. He hunched over as his hands turned hairy and he began to twitch all over. There was a howl as he stretched his limbs outward revealing a sharp row of canine teeth and furry face..

Gothic Horror Lycanthrope level 5 (2000/1700)

"Wolfman vs wolfman? This duel gets better and better every turn" Haru admitted.

"Just what I was thinking" Will nodded. "My turn. I activate the continuous spell Gothic Horror Graveyard from my hand" Appearing beside the haunted mansion was that of a classic graveyard from the olden horror movies. "While this card is on the field all Gothic Horror monsters gain a level, and in addition I can reduce the level of one of my monsters by one to special summon a Gothic Horror from my grave."

Gothic Horror Lycanthrope level (5-6)

"Gothic Horror Graveyard activates, stealing two levels from your wolfman and giving it to mine"

Kaiju Legend Wolfman level (6 -4)

Gothic Horror Lycanthrope level (6-8)

Haru's monster began to shrink as its power was being weakened, while Lycanthrope swelled with a new power gained from its opponent.

"I activate Graveyard's effect! By reducing my monsters level I can target a Gothic Horror in my graveyard and special summon it, I choose one of my Revenants!" Out of the graveyard shambled one of the zombies from the previous turn .

Gothic Horror lycanthrope level (8-7)

Gothic Horror Revenant level 3 (1200/1500)

"Now I tribute Revenant to call forth Gothic Horror Prince of Darkness." A bat flew downward onto the field before changing into the form of a man. The new monster had slicked back hair and wore a black and white tuxedo with a long black and red cape.

Gothic Horror Prince of Darkness level 6 (2000/2000)

"Prince of Darkness han reduce your monster's attack by 200 equal to the difference between the two monsters levels" Will declared. "So your Wolfman is about to get drained." With a flourish of its' cape the vampire appeared in front of the Kaiju and sunk its fangs into its leg.

Gothic Horror Prince of Darkness level (6-7)

Kaiju Legend Wolfman level 4 (2200-1600)

"Battle! Lycanthrope attacks your monster. When Lycanthrope does battle with a monster with a lower level than itself, it gains 200 attack for each level in difference. Your monster is currently level 4 and mine is level 7 so he gains 600 attack. Go blood moon slash!"

Gothic Horror Lycanthrope level 7 (2000-2600)

The wolfman howled as it took to all fours and slashed the kaiju into bits, destroying it.

H:3000-2600

"Prince of Darkness will follow up his companion's attack with Eternal Death!" The vampire appeared in front of Haru and sunk its teeth into his duel disk, causing the Kaiju duelist to flinch.

H:2600-600

' _Damn'_ Haru thought. ' _I had the stronger monsters but his deck found a way to get around that fact. It didn't help that Anguirus was weakened when he was summoned either.'_

"And with that my turn's over" Will smiled "I look forward to what you have in store for me next turn."

"I don't aim to disappoint" Haru told him. "I activate the spell card, Anti Kaiju Mech Schematics. You see when I activate this spell I can banish a Kaiju monster from my graveyard and special summon an Anti Kaiju Mech Token with the same stats. I banish Anguirus from my graveyard to bring out a new token."

Anti Kaiju Mech token (1700/2800)

"Now comes the fun part, Wolfman's effect activates from graveyard! Once per duel, by tributing a token I control he gets to resurrect himself with 300 more attack. Say goodbye to my token and another hello to my Wolfman." There was a howling noise as from the ground the legendary Wolfman burrowed upward onto Haru's field.

Kaiju Legend Wolfman level 6 (2200/2000)

Kaiju Legend Wolfman level 6 (2200-2500)

"Now comes the fun part, I activate the spell Kaiju Combat! When I declare battle with a kaiju monster this turn all other Kaiju gain 500 attack until the end phase. Without further ado lets battle! Wolfman attacks your Lycanthrope!"

Kaiju Legend Wolfman level 6 (2500-3000)

"Remember Lycanthropes effect?" Will reminded him "When it does battle with a monster with a lower level it gains 200 attack for each level."

Gothic Horror Lycanthrope level 7 (2000-2200)

"Oh I remembered all right" Haru smiled. "Your monster is still going to the graveyard though." As the two monsters slashed at each other the smaller creature was destroyed.

W:2800-2000

"Now I go to my end phase" Haru declared "And Frankenstein makes its appearance on my field, Arise!" His spell card began to glow as a beating heart emerged from within and a human body began to form around it. Standing next to Wolfman was the giant creature known as Frankenstein.

Kaiju Legend Frankenstein level 7 (2800/2300)

"And then I'll set a card and call that my turn" Haru concluded as the reverse card appeared in front of him.

"Alright then this duel is in the bag for me" Will said cockily. "Graveyard's effect activates! By reducing the level of my Prince of Darkness by one I can special summon Lycanthrope back from my graveyard." The vampire on his field gestured to the ground beside him as Lycanthrope appeared again in a flash of light.

Gothic Horror Prince of Darkness level (7-6)

Gothic Horror lycanthrope level 5 (2000/1700)

"Then Graveyard's effect activates giving him an additional level"

Gothic Horror lycanthrope level (5-6)

"Now comes Mansion's effect! I Target your Wolfman and give his levels to my Lycanthrope"

Kaiju Legend Wolfman level (6-4)

Gothic Horror lycanthrope level (6-8)

"I activate Gothic Horror Scare from my hand! When this card is activated all monsters my opponent controls lose two levels till the end of the turn."

Kaiju Legend Wolfman level (4-2)

Kaiju Legend Frankenstein level (7-5)

"Now your Frankenstein is open to my Prince of Darkness's effect! Go blood drain!"

"Frankenstein's effect activates, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, once per turn I can special summon a token with his same stats and change the target to it" Haru said as the monster's arm was sliced off. As the hand fell to the ground it grew into another copy of the Kaiju.

Frankenstein token level 5 (2800/2300)

Frankenstein token (2800-2600)

"Lycanthrope attacks your Wolfman! Blood moon slash!"

Gothic Horror Lycanthrope level 5 (2000-3200)

"Now you think that would end me wouldn't you?" Haru stated. "But my set card says otherwise! It's a trap card called Kaiju Howling. When you declare a battle against a Kaiju monster this card negates the effect of that monster until the end phase."

"But that means" Will gasped.

"Your lycanthrope is going back to his normal attack" Haru confirmed.

Gothic Horror Lycanthrope level 5 (3200-2000)

The wolfman sprang at the larger creature to attack but was soon batted away by the monster's humongous paw shattering it into nothingness.

W: 2000-1500

"Well damn you got me" Will smirked. "I thought i had you there."

"Normally you probably would have been right, but in this case I came prepared" Haru shrugged.

"Alright I guess my turn is over then, so your monsters return to their original levels" Will smiled.

"You know what that means right?" Haru asked "You're done for this turn"

"Yeah but I'm not sure I really mind it all that much" Will shrugged. "You gave me a duel that I could never have dreamed of, and besides I don't mind losing to another student of the classic horror genre."

"Now don't get soft on me" Haru grinned. "I still plan on finishing you off this turn."

"So be it" Will said.

"Alright battle phase! My token attacks your Prince of Darkness" The copy frankenstein picked up a boulder out of nowhere and flung it at the vampire destroying it instantly.

W:1500-900

"And now Wolfman declares a direct attack to end this duel" Haru declared as his monster growled and slashed at the air letting loose a wave of air that sent will sliding backwards.

W:900-0

"Well looks like you managed to win this fair and square" Will sighed as he pushed the cart with the suckling pig on it towards Haru before walking over to his two captives.

"It was probably the most fun I've had in a duel since I arrived on this island" Haru admitted as he watched will cut the restraints on Syrus and Chumley.

"Thanks, I enjoyed it too" Will nodded. "I guess since I lost, I'm not worthy of this mask". He looked down at the phantom mask with a sad look on his face.

"Oh come on Will, we both know that you nailed your role as the phantom during that heist. I was amazed and you left most of the Obelisk students speechless which is a feat even I haven't mastered yet."

"I suppose you're right" Will nodded. There was a groaning sound as the two Slifers began to awake from their comatose state.

"Y'know it probably wouldn't be for the best if a vigilante's secret identity was known by the common folk." Haru pointed out. "Perhaps you should leave before these two chuckleheads wake up."

"Right" Will nodded turning away from his with a flourish of his cape. He began to walk back to the dorm before stopping for a moment "Haru?."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care about the phantom alias?"

"Well to be honest, I do a little bit of vigilante work myself" Haru laughed "So I know how it works"

Will frowned but shook his head. "Promise you'll tell me more next time we meet?"

"Only if you promise this won't be our last duel" Haru nodded.

"It's a deal" Will said. As the Ra boy vanished within the yellow dorm Syrus and Chumley opened their eyes.

"What the heck happened?" Syrus asked rubbing his head.

"Oh my aching head" Chumley moaned.

"You two must have been slacking off in your surveillance duties" Haru said. "The phantom got away"

"I distinctly remember being hit over the head " Syrus pointed out.

'You probably knocked your head on a rock when you fell asleep" Haru told him. "Now if you two chuckleheads are done sleeping we have some food to deliver."

Chumley sat up and looked at the two carts of food, his mouth watered as he reached for the pig, only to get it slapped away by Haru. "Wait until we get to the dorm Chumley"

"Fine" Chumley grumbled.

* * *

As they entered the Slifer mess hall they were met with a standing ovation led by Damian who was standing in the front of the crowd.

"I wasn't sure you were going to be able to pull it off," Damian smiled. "Color me surprised."

"Please, it was so much easier than it should have been" Haru told him. The three boys pushed the carts of food up to the front of the room, as the rest of the slifer students moved towards the plates in anticipation.

"Now remember people, nobody can hear of this outside of the dorm or there might be trouble" Damian announced as the red students gathered around.

"And what would that be?" Banner asked as he walked in the mess hall door.

"Um…" Damian gulped "I can explain Professor".

"Explain how you got all this food with the small budget that we were given?" Banner asked as he moved past the red students to the front of the room. "Without telling me about it?"

"Wait what?" The students asked.

"I don't know how you did it but you managed to scrounge up a feast, I'm rather amazed at your resourcefulness my students." He moved to the front of the line and cut himself a piece of the pig and gave Haru a wink.

The red students cheered and surged towards the food. Haru smiled as he watched this. "Look's like today was a day well spent."

 **And that's the Halloween special guys. I really enjoyed writing a whole original chapter. The Gothic Horror archetype is a deck that Silver and I dreamed up while we were hanging out one day. Using the old classic Universal monsters and Hammer monsters as an archetype was rather fun. Next chapter might come a little later than usual since the three of us are heading up to a convention this weekend. But if you want to contact us you know what to do. As always keep it showy and i'll see you next chapter**

 **-Red**


	13. Chapter 13: Eiji's spiritual adventure

Chapter 13: Eiji's spiritual adventure

As winter break rolled around on the island, most students headed home for the break to visit their families. For those who stayed on the island, they found themselves enjoying the warmth of their respective dorms along with their friends. One select person however seemed to be in a rather desperate situation, as he ran through the forest. His head snapped backwards every so often to make sure something wasn't following him.

"HELP! HELP!"

' _I can't believe this happened!'_ He thought as he heard the snapping of branches behind him. He quickened his pace. ' _I can't believe I'm alive! He took my friends!'_ another snap could be heard this time closer. The boy let out another yell. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

As he ran a silhouette with glowing green eyes followed him. "Run as fast as you can Mortal; our deal will be fulfilled sooner or later."

* * *

Back at the Slifer dorm, Alexis, Sarah and Eiji had elected to hang out with the Slifer trio in the mess hall. With most of the students gone for the week the Slifer dorm had been reduced to a eerie quiet that left Haru unsettled. Professor Banner had been chosen to stay on the island to watch over the occupants so the Obelisk students had to check in with him once a day.

"This place doesn't feel the same when it's quiet" Haru grumbled as he placed a yellow seven on the UNO pile.

"It's not all that bad, being able to get to sleep right away is a luxury that I never thought I would have" Syrus shrugged as he placed a card down on the pile.

"More grilled cheese for me" Chumley said happily as he opened a sandwich wrapped in tin foil.

"So why is it that you and Eiji didn't go back to see Pegasus? I'm sure he would be glad to see you after all the time you've spent here" Alexis asked placing a card on the pile.

"Pegasus had some business to deal with over In America. I think it had something to do with setting up a Industrial Illusions branch in New york or something" Eiji said placing his card.

"And I'm not sure I would go back anyway, Pegasus gets a little clingy when we've been gone too long" Haru sighed.

"Isn't that to be expected? He is your adopted father after all, shouldn't he be worried about his sons?" Sarah asked. "UNO by the way."

"Sarah's right why is it that you two try to distance yourselves from your adopted father so much?" Alexis asked.

"Well for one he makes me dress up all fancy and parades me around at his extravagant parties" Haru shook his head as he placed a skip on the pile.

"Hey!" Syrus said "Why did you do that?"

"That's how the cookie crumbles shortstack." Haru gave him a sly smile.

"Is that all? It seems like such a minor nitpick." Alexis drew a card.

"We also think it would be a hinderance to our respective reputations as duelists if we were around the creator of the game to much" Eiji explained.

"If we go see him for elongated periods of time, then our fellow students will think that he's giving us cards that would provide an unfair advantage," Haru agreed.

"I guess that makes sense" Sarah shrugged as she placed her last card. "Looks like I win."

"I brought the grill Children!" Banner announced as he entered the mess hall with Pharaoh in tow. He placed the portable grill on the counter. He looked over at Chumley who was currently snacking away on his sandwich. "You know I was going to ask where all the bread and cheese went in the kitchen, but it seems that question was rather easily answered."

"Way to go Chumley," Syrus glared at the older boy.

"Hey I was hungry, you know how I get when I'm hungry" Chumley gave him an innocent look.

"So what does that leave us with professor?" Alexis asked.

"Well I found marshmallows and chocolate, all we need are graham crackers" Banner said as he and the rest of the room turned to look at Haru.

"What?" Haru asked looking confused.

"We all know you keep a stash of food somewhere in the dorm. There must be graham crackers somewhere in there"

Haru sighed and got up from his seat at the table before moving to the cupboard near Banner. Opening one of the drawers he moved his fingers into a small crack near him and lifted, revealing a box of Graham crackers and oreos of several varieties. He handed the crackers to Banner before returning to his seat.

"You have problems," Eiji said.

"Oh shut up, you can just order food from your room in the Obelisk dorm. Here I had to come up with more creative methods" Haru shot back.

As they talked Banner threw a couple of marshmallows on the grill. They slowly began to grow earning a curious glance from the resident tabby cat.

*POP POP!*

Pharaoh screeched as his fur was covered in sticky white goo. Haru stood up at the sound of his mortal memesis howl and began to laugh at the sight "Looks like lunch is on Pharaoh guys," He laughed. Pharaoh glared at the Slifer, but this only caused him to laugh harder.

*CRASH!*

The audible crashed caused the three Obelisk students, who were sitting closest to the door jump, while the three Slifers turned to see what had caused it. Someone clad in a first year Obelisk jacket was now laying on the floor amidst broken wood and glass. There was an audible groan of pain as Haru and Eiji made their way over to him. With a quick heave the two boys moved the Obelisk who they now recognized as a boy to a nearby chair.

"You know you can just open the door to get in right?" Haru asked kneeling down to look the boy in the eyes.

Eiji followed his companions actions. "Whats wrong? You seem like you've seen a ghost"

The boy's head turned back and forth to look at them attempting to say something. After a few seconds of struggling he managed to choke something out "I-I-I have."

"Halloween was a while ago" Sarah pointed out. "It's a little late for these kind of jokes".

"I'm not kidding I swear" the boy said. "It was Jinzo the duel monsters card!"

"Professor, you may want to call the nurse. I think he's delusional" Eiji told the taller man.

Banner walked over to the group before bending over and looking into the terrified boy's eyes. "I recognize you…. You're Torrey. You're in my Para-Dueling Class"

The boy, Torrey, looked up at him and nodded "That's right..." He reached over and grabbed the teacher's legs and pleaded. "That lesson you gave us a few weeks ago about duel monster spirits being real. It was all right, we managed to bring one to life" he whimpered.

"We may need a little more than a nurse Eiji, I think he needs a shrink" Haru remarked, warranting a slap on the shoulder from Alexis.

Banner knelt down and fixed the boy with a calm gaze, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down Torrey, Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning?"

"Yes, Professor"

* * *

-Flashback-

'A while ago I told my friends what you said, that under certain conditions duel spirits can come to life' Torrey narrated. 'Well the three of us started working on meeting conditions that help us achieve such a thing, even though the academy forbids it. We tried and failed on multiple occasions.. Until yesterday we made a breakthrough'.

In the Obelisk library three cloaked figures stood around a table, each held a set of lit candles. One was Torrey, the second was a shorter boy, while the third was a plump boy with similar glasses to Torrey's. The smaller boy placed a board in the center of the table, before stepping back to look at his companions.

'Maybe it was because this time we used our bed sheets for robes, or we filched Doctor Crowler's bath candles, but you see something was different this time! You see we all put our hands on the Ouija board and began to chant the words to the incantation….'

"From vapor to flesh, wind to roar, Come Jinzo from the land of yore!" The three chanted as they held tightly onto the seeing glass in the middle of the board. The three boys stood there in silence as they waited for something to happen.

Everyone turned their heads as a book fell from shelves causing a loud clunk, immediately the three began to get nervous. Then suddenly they felt the glass move beneath their hands as it moved towards the letters.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Torrey lowered his head "The board spelled out, 'Give me three and I shall be free'. But the three of us thought he meant cards"

"Oh dear, mere cards won't satisfy Jinzo's appetite" Banner frowned. "This is a rather awful predicament."

"What did he mean by, give me three and I'll be free?" Syrus asked.

Torrey looked him dead in the eye. "He meant people".

"People?!" Syrus gasped.

"The worst thing is we already agreed….", Torrey lowered his head in shame. " …..Before we even knew what he meant. Now my friends….."

"What about them? Torrey what happened?" Sarah asked kindly.

"They're both missing" Torrey said "At first one of them disappeared,and then not long after the other one vanished as well…. Now he's coming after me!"

"Are you sure they didn't leave with the others when break started?" Eiji asked.

Torrey shook his head, "No I called both of their parents, they said that they hadn't seen them since they left when school started. I even tried to escape using the ferry, but when I got to the docks he was waiting for me on the boat".

"Well if anything you're safe here with us" Haru said patting the boy on the shoulder.

Suddenly the lights flipped out, sending the whole room into complete darkness. The sound of a loud scream could be heard followed by a cats screech, as the rapid pounding of footsteps could be heard followed by the clanging of falling kitchen equipment.

"Alright I'm getting a bit freaked out" Sarah stated feeling her heart pound.

Banner held up his hands as Pharaoh let out a hiss, "Calm down children it's probably just a blown fuse."

"Or perhaps just a lightbulb" Chumley added looking around.

"Or maybe…... it was me!"

The group yelled as they turned to see a tall figure standing in the doorway. He wore a long black trench coat and hat, and currently held Torrey under his right arm.

"Um guys? What the heck is that?" Syrus asked backing away.

"So you must me Jinzo" Haru said as he and Eiji moved towards the door.

"You seem to have acquired something that's not yours" Eiji said pointing at Torrey "You mind giving him back?"

"Oh that's where you're wrong, He and his companions made a deal with me and I intend to collect my side of the bargain" Jinzo replied before turning to run off into the woods.

"Oh no you don't" the two boys said in unison running after him.

"Eiji! Haru!" The rest of the group yelled before running after them.

* * *

After a short time of searching the forest, the group came to a stop as an area with a fenced off perimeter came into view. In each corner was a generator that was hooked to the fence filling it with electrical energy. Haru and Eiji both stood outside the perimeter looking around for a sign of Jinzo.

"You two may want to try out for track and field if your dueling careers don't pan out," Chumley wheezed as he brought up the back of the group.

"Where are we exactly?" Sarah asked.

Banner observed his surroundings, "I do belive this is the central power station for the whole island"

"There's only one? Doesn't that seem rather impractical?" Sarah asked as she looked around. Letting out a gasp she pointed towards a clearing near the tree. "Look guys it's Torrey!"

"Torrey! We got you now," Eiji said running to the boys side and attempting to lift him. Seconds later a booming laugh was heard above them as a flash of light lit the dark skies. Electricity arced between the four conductors crackling throughout the area.

Everyone watched as Jino materialized betwixt the four conductors, laughing as the energy flashed and crackled around them. He no longer wore a cloak and hat, instead now looking like the exact image on his duel monsters card: a green suit of armor with a rather odd looking mask on his face. Unlike the normal duel disk holograms, this image seemed to be low on power.

"None of you are safe," the monster declared.

"Hey tall, bald and ugly, what did you do to Torrey?" Haru yelled.

Jinzo laughed at his question, "Fool I told you before, we made a deal and i'm just collecting my end of the bargain."

"Whats going on professor?" Syrus asked Banner, as he noticed the shimmering of the spirit's body. "Why is his body like that?"

Banner observed Jinzo and then the sparking towers that surrounded him, putting two and two together. "I do believe he's keeping himself in this world via the electricity while he waits to absorb Torrey's soul, rather crafty if I do say so myself".

"Well if you want a third soul then take mine" Haru said stepping forward.

"No take mine" Eiji said laying the unconscious Obelisk on the ground before approaching the fence.

Haru glared at his friend "Butt out Eiji i'm fighting this freak".

Eiji returned his glare as they came face to face "I'm afraid I can't do that Haru, Torrey is from my dorm so I'm more qualified to fight for his soul."

"How cute, you're fighting over whose soul I get to steal. Very well I accept your challenge you two seem to be of higher vitality than that one over there"

Electricity seemed to pulse between the two boys eyes as Haru put on a toothy grin. "Shall we settle this the old fashion way?"

"Um guys this is not exactly the best place to be picking a fight with each other" Sarah pointed out.

Eiji raised a finger towards her, telling her to give him a minute. His frown turned into a grin as well "Sure".

The two boys backed away from each other slightly as they both wound up their right hands for a direct punch to the others face.

"ROCK,PAPER,SCISSORS, SHOOT!" The two yelled in unison as Haru threw rock and Eiji threw paper.

"Shit" Haru growled. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!" The Kaiju duelist thew paper this time, while Eiji threw rock.

"Damn it" Eiji said "Last round, let's go Haru!"

"I'm going to win this Eiji" Haru warned.

The observers sweat dropped at the two's decision to do this right now. "Really? You guys couldn't have picked something other than rock paper scissors?" Syrus asked.

"Shhh this is a delicate game" Haru shot back as he returned his focus to the task at hand. Haru threw scissors, while Eiji threw….rock.

"Damn it, looks like this duel is yours Eiji" Haru sighed in defeat "You better not screw it up".

Eiji smirked "Oh you know better than I that I'll put this freak show in his place". The Ultra Hero duelist turned towards Jinzo and smirked. "Allright Jinzo your opponent is me, we are going to settle this with a duel" Eiji stated. "If I win you let Torrey and the others go, on the other hand if you win you can have my soul"

"A duel?" Jinzo seemed a bit surprised, pondering the idea for a moment, "Alright I should be sustained by this electrical limbo long enough for a match". He laughed as white arcs of electricity shot out behind Eiji cutting him off from the rest of the group. "First I'll defeat you then I'll consume your soul"

"You're a bit to confident for your own good" Eiji smiled as he activated his duel disk. "Let's get this show on the road."

E:4000

J:4000

Jinzo nodded as holograms of five large cards appeared behind him, serving as his hand. He paused as a sixth card appeared in front of him. "First I shall summon the Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode". A creepy looking blonde haired doll wearing overalls and wielding an axe appeared on the field. Its eyes, that were a little too large for its head gave Eiji a bad feeling as they stared at him.

Malice Doll of Demise level 4 (1600/1700)

"A killer doll?" Syrus groaned "this reminds me of that movie Haru made me watch Halloween night."

"The one that you got so scared of, you slept in the closet for the next two days?" Haru smirked "Good times."

"Next, I play the continuous spell card, Ectoplasmer!" A card was revealed behind Jinzo and it appeared in front of him. "This fiendish spirit allows each player to sacrifice a monster at the end of their turn. Then half that monster's attack is inflicted to the opponent as direct damage."

The spectral form of a white worm rose from the killer dolls mouth, before flying across the field and phasing through Eiji's chest, causing the Obelisk to wince in pain.

E:4000-3400

"Eiji's already falling behind and it's not even his first turn yet!" Chumley gasped.

"And it gets worse, when Malice Doll is sent to the graveyard via a continuous spell, it can be resurrected next turn" Alexis added.

Eiji pushed himself to his feet as he looked over the field, ' _Alexis is right: Ectoplasmer is a continuous spell card, Jinzo can use it every turn.'_ He smiled. ' _But luckily I can use it to'._ "Alright spooky it's my draw!" Eiji drew and looked at his hand "Let's see here, I summon Ultra Vessel Hideki Goh in attack position!". A young black haired man in a black and orange jumpsuit appeared holding a futuristic pistol.

Ultra Vessel Hideki Goh level 4 (1500/1500)

"Then I'll set two facedowns, and Have Goh attack you directly!" Goh took a knee before lining up a shot with his pistol and sending a volley of energy blasts Jinzo's way. Each blast of energy went through the spirit's body, earning grunts of displeasure.

J:4000-2500

"And then I think i'll use your Ectoplasmer! I tribute Goh to inflict 750 damage to you directly" Eiji smiled. Goh's physical body fell to the floor but his spirit remained strong as it let loose another round of energy shots at Jinzo.

J: 2500-1750

" Nice turn Eiji!" Haru cheered.

"But why did he tribute his vessel?" Syrus wondered out loud "If it's destroyed he gets to special summon one of his Ultras from hand right?"

"I think he has something in mind" Sarah patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll set a card and that concludes my turn" Eiji smirked.

Jinzo growled as another card appeared in front of him. "Smile all you want human, this game is yours to lose. Since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the graveyard via a continuous spell he automatically resurrects!" The possessed doll with the axe reappeared letting out a sinister shriek.

Malice doll of Demise level 4 (1600/1700)

"Now I summon mystic tomato in attack position." A tomato with a sinister looking expression on its face appeared beside Malice doll, sticking out its tongue with a creepy laugh.

Mystic Tomato level 4 (1400/1100)

"I sure hope Eiji has some kind of defense in mind" Chumley whimpered.

Jinzo pointed at Eiji "Since you control no monsters I can attack you directly! Sinister smashing!"

Mystic tomato let out a loud laugh as its licked its lips in anticipation, before diving at Eiji.

"Don't get ahead of yourself " Eiji declared as his trap card was revealed. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted! There's a reason why I sent Goh to the graveyard through your spells effect, because I knew he could be resurrected when I needed him. Goh defensive stance if you will". The man in the orange Jumpsuit appeared and gave Eiji a salute before taking a defensive stance. As Mystic Tomato advanced Goh let loose a ray of energy that splattered the monster everywhere.

"You should have seen that coming Jinzo!" Haru laughed "Never underestimate the power of set cards"

J:1750-1650

"But I didn't underestimate his set cards. In fact I was expecting him to do that! Mystic Tomato's effect activates allowing me to special summon a dark monster with 1500 or less attack" a new card appeared in front of him. "Arise Jinzo- Jector" A person in a green and black jumpsuit appeared next to malice doll this time, its head was pink like Jinzo's and wore a strange mask as well. Unlike Jinzo however this monster had long tubes hooked up to its head like long strands of hair, that began to move back and forth behind it.

Jinzo-Jector level 4 (800/2000)

"I should have expected this" Alexis sighed as she looked on. "Jinzo is obviously running a Deck centered around himself, and a little bit of burn damage."

"That seems kinda stupid if you ask me, first I duel a monkey who uses apes in his deck now the spirit of Jinzo appears using a deck centered around himself" Haru sighed.

"Silence Human! I will not be made fun of by someone who doesn't understand the power that I Jinzo have to offer," Jinzo growled as a spark of electricity got dangerously close to Haru's head.

"Hey" Eiji said snapping his fingers "You're dueling me freakshow, not him."

"Yes I'm well aware" Jinzo said turning his attention back to the duel. "I'm going to my main phase 2 so I may activate Jinzo-Jector's effect! By tributing Jector I can now add a Jinzo monster from my deck to my hand" Jector disappeared as it was shrouded in light as Jinzo revealed a picture of himself and added it to hand. "Now Jectors second ability activates! When it's tributed I can make you reveal all of your set cards in your spell and trap zone, and for every trap I can special summon a Jinzo monster from my hand!" He pointed towards Eiji's set card and it flipped upwards to reveal the pink border of a trap. "Excellent! Now I can special summon myself from my hand!" Jinzo stepped forward and his form became more solid.

Jinzo level 6 (2400/1500)

"Isn't it kinda unfair to summon yourself?" Syrus asked

"I mean he is running a Jinzo deck Syrus did you expect anything less?" Sarah deadpanned.

"Next I'm going to activate two equip spells from my hand and equip them to myself. One is called Amplifier, allowing my trap cards to be activated while I control Jinzo, while the second is called Sword of Dark Rites giving me a 400 attack power boost". A metal hat with protruding knobs and sockets appeared on Jinzo's head along with a long black sword with a green gem at the end of the blade.

Jinzo level 6 (2400-2800)

"Then I shall set a card and pass my turn" Jizo concluded.

' _Damn it! he didn't end up destroying Goh so I couldn't summon Jack from my hand'_ Eiji grit his teeth ' _Here's hoping for something that can change that'._ He closed his eyes as he drew his next card. ' _Alright this will do quite nicely'_ He smiled "I activate the spell card Ultra Alter Ego!" The spell depicted Ultraseven and Dan Moroboshi standing back to back. "While I control no Ultra Hero monsters and at least one Ultra Vessel monster I can special summon an Ultra Hero monster from my hand and equip that Vessel to it." Raising a hand above his head Goh was engulfed in light as he grew in size. "Arise Ultra Hero Jack!" Eiji commanded as the familiar looking ultra posed.

Ultra Hero Jack level 7 (2400/2500)

"When Jack is Equipped with Goh as an ultra vessel he gains 200 attack for each monster you control"

Ultra Hero Jack (2400-2800)

"It seems despite my best efforts to prevent you from summoning it, you manage to pull it off anyway" Jinzo laughed.

"Wait, how did you?"

"Know about your monster's effects? Child I'm a duel spirit I can see other spirits even in this world." He pointed to Eiji then Haru "You two seem to have quite the collection of duel spirits, if I do say so myself"

Eiji's eyes widened "Collection? Meaning more than one?" his eyes drifted to the side as he saw Jack's spirit looking at him through his shining yellow eyes. Their eyes met and Jack gave him a nod before turning back to look at jinzo.

Eiji shook his head as he snapped back into focus. "Jack's effect activates by discarding a card I can add an ultra armament spell card to my hand. I choose Ultra Armament Mace and equip it to Jack giving him a 200 attack point boost." The red and silver mace appeared in Jack's hands.

Ultra Hero Jack (2800-3000)

"Jack attacks Jinzo, I mean you, Jack attacks you Jinzo" Eiji said holding out his hand in a commanding motion as Jack ran across the field and swung his mace down at Jinzo.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my final evolution has yet to come to pass" Jinxo laughed as the mace stopped right above him.

"How?" Eiji asked.

"My trap card Defense Draw negates your attack and allows me to draw one card." Jinzo explained.

"He's been waiting for this, lulling Eiji into a false sense of security" Alexis pointed out as she turned to look at Haru who seemed to be deep in thought. "What's wrong Haru?"

"He said something about ultimate evolution. I don't like the sound of that," Haru told her.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown then" Eiji said

"Good it seems to be my turn then" Jinzo said happily as he drew for turn. "I'll start by tributing myself in order to activate my final evolution" Jinzo began to shine as his green outfit was replaced with a grey one. Large bulky shoulder pads appeared as well as belt like appendages on either side of his body. "Say hello to Jinzo-Lord!" he cackled.

Jinzo-Lord level 8 (2600/1600)

"And my evolution counts as a special summon so I'm still allowed my normal" Jinzo continued. "I normal summon Jinzo-Returner" a creature in black leather and large yellow spiky shoulder pads appeared. This creature had an abnormally large head compared to the other Jinzo monsters. "In addition when the monster Sword of Dark Rites is tributed i get to add the equip spell back to my hand."

Jinzo-Returner level 3 (600/1400)

"Ectoplasmer's effect activates now, I tribute returner and deal you 300 points of damage"

E:3400-3100

"When returner is sent to the graveyard I can special summon my base form back from the grave as long as I destroy it during the end phase" He raised his hand to the zone beside him as the green uniformed figure appeared beside him.

Jinzo level 6 (2400/1500)

"Oh boy he's setting up for something big" Chumley groaned "This can't be good".

"Now comes Jinzo-Lord's effect! Now I can destroy every face up trap card you control and inflict 300 damage for each" he pointed towards Call of the Haunted that was now dead on Eiji's field. "I do believe that card qualifies!" Jinzo- Lord raised a hand and then clenched it into a fist destroying the trap card and sending the shards of light flying at Eiji.

E:3100-2800

"Remember how I added Sword of Dark Rites back to my hand? I'll be equipping it to my new form to give him a 400 attack point boost"

"Why? that just makes our monsters equal in terms of attack" Eiji questioned.

"Because i found a way to bring your Hero down to size" Jinzo explained, "When a monster is equipped to another monster it's treated as an equip spell. So I can do this." A card in his hand flipped to reveal a spiral design.

"Oh shit" Eiji whispered .

"Thats right i'm going to Mystical Space Typhoon your vessel removing that annoying protection effect and 400 attack from your big silver giant."

Ultra Hero Jack (3000-2600)

"Jinzo-Lord attacks Jack with Psychic Scatter Shot!" balls of light appeared in front of Jinzo as he sent them flying at Jack, destroying him.

E:2800-2400

"This doesn't look good" Syrus gasped

"Don't you lose to this clown Eiji! You and I still have to have our duel to see whose superior!" Haru yelled.

"Your friend holds onto hope that you can still win" Jinzo mocked. "But I assure you this duel will end this turn. Jinzo attacks you directly!"

"I play my facedown!"

"My original effect prevents the activation of trap cards" Jinzo reminded him.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not activating a trap card then isn't it?" Eiji smiled. " I activate the quick play spell Science Team Rescue! While I control no monsters I can special summon one Ultra Vessel monster from my hand, then immediately after special summon another from my grave, the only downside is they have to be in attack position!" The card depicted a science patrol officer hanging from a cliff, while his fellow officers moved to save him. "First I special summon Dan Moroboshi!"

Ultra Vessel Dan Moroboshi level 4 (1700/1500)

"Then I resurrect Goh from my graveyard."

Ultra Vessel Hideki Goh level 4 (1500/1500)

"Neither of your monsters are strong enough to defeat mine" Jinzo mocked. "You've only delayed my victory for another turn. Jinzo attacks Moroboshi" The duel spirit commanded as his monster let loose a psychic wave destroying Dan.

E:2400-1700

"Moroboshi 's effect activates now I can special summon Ultraseven from my hand" Eiji moved Moroboshi to his back row then placed the Ultra on the field. Pulling the Ultra Eyes from his pocket moroboshi placed them on his nose as he was engulfed in light and Ultraseven appeared in his place.

Ultra Hero Ultraseven level 6 (2500/2000)

"Fine you got another one of your high power monsters out" Jinzo growled. "But from a logical standpoint you have one card in your hand, so the likelihood you have another copy of Ace is slim. That means that when my doll destroys Goh this time you won't be able to activate his effect!"

' _He's right unfortunately,'_ Eiji thought as he looked at the solitary card in his hand. ' _Looks like that's all I can pull off untill I draw for my next turn.'_

"Looks like I'm correct judging by your face" Jinzo said happily. "Malice Doll will attack your Ultra Vessel with malicious cleave! " He commanded as the demonic doll raced across the field and slashed Goh in half.

E:1700-1600

"And just like that Eiji's behind again" Syrus moaned.

"To conclude my turn I'll set a card" A hologram appeared in front of Jinzo before disappearing as usual.

"Ok then my draw" Eiji Said "I activate the spell pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards" He pulled the top two cards from his deck and added them to his hand. "I'll set a monster and have Ultraseven attack your Malice Doll. Go Ultrabeam!" Ultraseven placed two fingers on the right and left of the jewel on his forehead before letting loose a beam of energy that disintegrated the demented doll.

J: 1650-700

"And since Ectoplasmer is still on the field I can tribute ultraseven and deal you 1650 points of direct damage, ending your reign of terror" Eiji declared.

"Oh really?" Jinzo laughed "I wouldn't be so sure about that, especially after I play my facedown, the spell Emergency Provisions! I'm going to send ectoplasmer to the graveyard before you can use it, then gain 1000 life points in the process"

J:700-1700

"He's not going to make this easy for Eiji" Haru commented. "If anything I feel like jinzo is enjoying this Duel"

"I can see that you're upset your plan didn't go through, But I'm having so much fun with this duel it would be a pity if it ended so soon. Taking the other two boys souls was no fun, you're at least making a sport of it" Jinzo mocked. He looked at the field and chuckled. "Oh my I do believe it's my turn again." Another card hologram appeared in front of him. "So for this turn i think i'll normal summon Mad Archfiend."appearing from within a portal of darkness was a new demon like monster, it wore puffy yellow pants and had long puffy pink hair along with a skull in the middle of its torso.

Mad Archfiend level 4 (1800/0)

"Now comes the fun part I'll attack Ultraseven myself" Jinzo-Lord flew across the field and delivered a slash with his dark blade, forcing Ultraseven down to one knee.

E:1700-1200

"Ultraseven can negate its destruction until the end of the turn as long as I detach his Ultra Vessel instead" Eiji declared.

"Yes but it will return to your deck at the end phase, so I'm not worried" Jinzo shrugged. "Next comes my Mad Archfiend's attack!" The pink haired demon leapt across the field and delivered a slash with its long nails at Eiji's face down revealing a small figure. It was an Ultra but it seemed to be smaller than the Ultra Vessels. The monster then shattered into pieces.

Ultra hero Pict level 3 (1200/1200)

E:1200-600

"What?" Eiji gasped as he took the damage.

"As you can see my Mad Archfiend allows me to inflict piercing damage when it attacks a defense position monster" Jionzo explained.

"Ultra Hero Pict's ability activates!" Eiji declared "When he's destroyed by battle I can add an Ultra Vessel and Ultra Hero monster from my deck to my hand" Two cards popped out of his deck and he revealed them. "Ultra Hero Zoffy and Ultra Vessel Yuko Minami are the two I'm adding, and since Pict is an Ultra Hero monster I can special summon Zoffy from my hand." Zoffy appeared beside Ultraseven as he posed before placing his arms at his side.

Ultra Hero Zoffy level 6 (2700/2500)

"Well well, still putting up a fight are we?" Jinzo said "Well it's your turn then. Don't disappoint my expectations"

"Oh I assure you I won't" Eiji said drawing his card. "First Ultraseven returns to my deck because it's not equipped with a Vessel" he shuffled the card back into his deck. "Now I activate Zoffy 's special ability, since Ultra Hero Jack is in the graveyard Zoffy gains his effect. Now I can search for an Ultra Armament card and add it to my hand and I have just the one in mind for this situation." He drew the card before placing it on the tray of the duel disk. Zoffy's right hand began to shimmer and shine as a long katana appeared with in it. "This weapon is called the Ace Blade, usually used by Ultraman Ace, however I feel like he wouldn't mind if Zoffy borrowed it. When an Ultra Hero monster is equipped with this card it gains 500 attack and can attack a second time as long as I half my life points."

Ultra Hero Zoffy (2700-3200)

"Wait that means," Jinzo gasped

"Thats right Zoffy has enough attack to take both you and your Archfiend out for the count" Eiji nodded "But I'm not quite done, I still have my normal summon to get to. So I normal summon Ultra Vessel Yuko Minami" The female officer of TAC appeared and brandished a laser pistol. "Now that that's out of the way my first attack will be with Zoffy and it's headed towards your Jinzo-Lord!" Zoffy disappeared before reappearing behind Jinzo-Lord as the monster was cut in half lengthwise. The spirit of Jinzo was thrown backwards as his host body dispersed.

J:1700- 1400

"Now I pay half my life points so my monster can attack again"

E:600-300

"Slice up his Mad Archfiend Zoffy!" Eiji commanded as the Ultra turned to look at the smaller demon, causing it to cry out in fear. With a single slice the monster disappeared.

J:1400-100

"I figure my monster's effect wouldn't be enough to end you so that's why Yuko joined the party before my battle phase" Eiji explained. "Ms. Minami if you would?". Yuko smiled and gave a sharp nod before letting loose a blast of energy that ripped into Jinzo.

J:100-0

* * *

Eiji rubbed his head as he opened his eyes and looked around. All around him the rest of the party seemed to be scattered around the grass. He looked over to see the power plant, now no longer brimming with energy.

"Did we miss breakfast?" Chumley asked as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"We better not have" Haru grunted as he stood up and cracked his back, before turning to look where Torrey had been put before the duel. The Obelisk boy was still there, but so were the two other boys that he had told them about.

"Thank goodness they're back" Banner said walking towards the sleeping students.

"You think they will remember this?" Syrus asked Haru.

"It's probably best that they don't" Eiji answered for him.

"Do you guys think that our s'more supplies are still there?" Chumley asked as his stomach rumbled.

"I really don't see who would steal food from the Slifer dorm Chumley" Alexis told him.

"Well then let's get back I'm starving," the boy said heading back through the trees.

"Never thought I would say this but I agree with Chumley" Syrus said following behind him.

The group turned to leave and they all walked back the way they came. Eiji stopped Haru before he could follow them. Haru turned to look at him sleepiness still in his eyes. "Haru what did he mean by collection of spirits?'

Haru shrugged "I've seen a couple during the duels I've had on this island. Most notably Godzilla and King Kong, and I've felt something guiding your dueling as well"

"You might be onto something, I've been seeing Ultraman in my dreams. He's been telling me about an approaching threat, something he's all too familiar with"

"He must be your duel spirit, he just hasn't manifested in our world like my monsters" Haru told him. "And what this about a threat?"

"He said something about a pair of glowing red eyes and an evil laugh, that's all" Eiji shrugged.

Haru fixed him with a tired look. "Well that's a lot to go on." He turned around and watched as the last member of their party faded from view. "Alright Eiji we can talk about this after I get something to eat. I can't think clearly when i'm not fed."

"Noted. let's go get some food then big guy"

"Yeah before Chumley wolfs it all down" Haru smirked as the two headed back to the slifer dorm.

 **Well then another chapter done. Stay tuned for next week when Haru takes on a Tennis Ace for the right to marry Alexis. Until then keep those comments coming and feel free to throw some suggestions. Keep it classy**

 **-Red**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fault! in our Kaiju

Chapter 14: The FAULT! In our Kaiju

After the winter break came and went, Duel Academy reopened its doors to the returning students. Haru, who had enjoyed his break a little too much had to be shaken awake by Syrus and Chumley before classes started. At this moment the first years, and a few of the second years, were playing tennis. The current matchups were Haru and Syrus against Jasmine and Mindy, and in the next court Eiji and Alexis against Bastion and Will, with Sarah currently taking a break from the activities on her court. The Ras and Obelisks seemed to be evenly matched as Bastion and Will moved together like a well oiled machine, and Alexis took the leadership role on the other side.

"Bastion I assume you have an equation to tie this matchup?" Will asked as he readied himself for the next serve from the other team.

"Don't worry my friend" Bastion assured him. " After we win this point, it's our serve and then our victory is assured"

"I hope you're ready for this Bastion!" Alexis yelled as she served the ball into his part of the court.

"I'm always ready" Bastion smiled as he knocked the ball back towards Eiji.

"Are you ready for this then?" Eiji asked as he slapped the ball over the net on a low arc away from Will. Will dove towards the ball and managed to knock it over the net before it could bounce past him, taking Eiji off guard as it bounced twice beside him.

"Nice shot my friend." Bastion helped Will up. "Now we only have to score two more points". While the four seemed to be having fun in their back and forth game, Haru and Syrus seemed to be having no such luck.

"Come on you two, why won't you serve the ball anywhere near me?" Haru whined as he moved up towards the net.

"Well for starters you seem to like hitting the balls directly at us" Mindy said crossly as the turned to reveal dents in the board behind them that separated the courts from the bleachers.

"And if we serve it to Syrus every time then we will obviously win" Jasmine added serving up the next ball.

"I still don't understand how playing tennis at a dueling school makes any sense" Syrus questioned, trying to hide his irritation at her comment as he returned the ball. "Aren't we supposed to be learning to duel?"

"It has just about everything to do with dueling" Mindy replied. "Taking turns, while thinking on your feet, and the more you play..." She paused for a moment as she hit the ball, and it began to curve towards Haru, "the better you do"

"Well can't argue with that logic" Haru grinned as he watched the ball coming his way. He jumped into the air and dealt a powerful strike that caused the girls to flinch as it hit their court. The angle seemed to be off though as the instant it hit it curved off in the direction of the court next to them. Haru's eyes widened as the ball was headed towards Alexis, who was currently too focused on her game to notice. "Hey Alexis heads up!" He yelled as the ball closed the distance on the Obelisks face. Fortunately something seemed to intercede on her behalf because the ball made contact with a solid surface before it could hit her. Unfortunately this meant the ball was headed for someone else.

"Will duck!" Bastion warned. The Gothic Horror duelist got his warning just in time to duck out of the way of the oncoming yellow blur. Bastion returned the ball but this time the arc went a little too high and into the stands.

"Oh crap it's headed for Dr. Crowler" Eiji called

"Oh boy it's headed for Dr. Crowler" Haru said happily.

The obelisk teacher was currently moving across the middle row of the bleachers, making sure to keep his coat tails away from the filthy seating. Unfortunately this attention to detail prevented him from noticing the little yellow comet that embedded itself in his right eye.

"I say this is a job well done" Haru smirked as he gave Syrus a high five. Meanwhile the person who had blocked the shot from hitting Alexis made himself known. He was a young man with short brown hair, wearing the duel academy gym uniform.

"Thank you…" Alexis said in surprise to the boy who had saved her.

"Alexis! Are you ok?" Jasmine and Mindy called as they made their way over to check on her, "You almost got creamed!"

"Yeah! Would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" The brown haired boy asked, turning to flash Jasmine and Mindy a smile. This as always captured the hearts of the two girls .

"Oh for fuck sake" Haru said gagging "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Um some generic Obelisk stooge?" Syrus smirked

Eiji flashed the two of them a glare. "What? Are you mad because you know he's right?" Haru returned.

"She seems fine to me" Sarah said coming to a stop beside Alexis.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Alexis politely answered.

This seemed to fall on deaf ears however, as the boy seemed to have gone into a trance as he looked at Alexis. A single thought played on a loop through his mind ' _What a Hottie'._

Upon no reply from her saviour, Alexis spoke up. "Are you sure I don't need to carry you to the Nurse's office?"

"No… it's just I've always seen you in passing since we share the same dorm, we've just never had the chance to talk" the brown haired boy said, still clearly out of it. He grasped Alexis's hand in a gentle manner before realizing what he had done, and letting it go "Much less touched."

"Thats sweet" Alexis replied, not quite knowing what was going on at the moment.

"And a little creepy" Sarah added.

"Anyway" The boy said shaking himself out of his stupor, as he walked back towards his court. "Back to my match, What was the score again?"

"I believe it was love-something" his opponent replied.

"What the heck was that all about?" Eiji asked as he watched him go.

Haru shrugged "I'm not really sure, but it was painful to watch."

"Um Haru" Syrus said pointing behind the taller boy, as the Roid duelist backed away slowly.

Haru turned to see Crowler staring at him with what seemed to be an expression of rage mixed with exasperation. "Oh yay" Haru groaned.

* * *

In the infirmary, Crowler was being tended to by Ms. Fontaine for his new black eye. After the incident he had ordered Haru to follow him so he could deal out punishment. Haru was currently sitting in a rolling chair with a smug expression on his face.

"Look I'd say I'm sorry for hitting you in the eye with a round spherical object for a second time, but then again why would I?" Haru told him "Neither of the times was it actually me who hit the ball."

"Seems kinda suspect that I get a black eye during two sessions of PE that you are attending" Crowler fumed, As Ms. fontaine moved his head to the side and placed an icepack on his eye. "A little harder next time! My vertebrae are still intact!" He said angrily to the nurse.

"Oh you're going off of the fact that you just happen to be around during the Slifer PE class, when everyone from my freaking dorm was there!" Haru pointed out.

"You know Dr. Crowler, PE is my class, and I was watching when the incident happened. I can vouch for Mr. Yoshida here when I say he did not hit the ball that gave you that black eye" Ms. Fontaine stated as she tried to calm the angry doctor, with no success.

"I do mind!" Crowler retorted as he pointed at Haru. "Because they were the ones who started it, I'm sure of it! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Ms. Fontaine gasped then sweatdropped as the doctor realized his error. "Well one eye now".

"Well maybe if your ego wasn't so big, then it wouldn't be so easy for someone to hit you with projectiles" Haru snarked.

"What was that Savage?" Crowler asked, returning his gaze to Haru, after a few grunts pain as he shifted the Icepack.

"Pretty sure I didn't stutter doc" Haru replied. "Look if you think that me being in a tennis class is a direct threat to your health, why not ban me from tennis all together? I mean i could always use some more sleep"

Crowler smirked at the slifer as a spark of inspiration hit him. "I have the perfect punishment for one such as you" He declared. "I'll put you under the tutelage of the school's tennis captain. He's bound to whip you into shape."

"Oh for christ's sake" Haru said resting his face in his palm.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ladies' locker room, Alexis and Sarah were putting their PE uniforms back in their lockers after getting their Obelisk blazers back on.

"I can hardly stand Haru, but Crowler blaming him for being hit in the face seems to be a bit unfair" Sarah said.

"Oh you know Crowler, once you embarrass him once he'll go out of his way to make your life a living hell no matter the time" Alexis sighed.

"Still…."

"Hey Alexis, Sarah!" The two turned to see Mindy and Jasmine, both in their academy blazers with rather large smiles.

"We found out the name of that tennis hunk for you" Mindy said.

"Hold on, I never asked you to find out anything" Alexis replied.

"Pretty sure if she wanted to know, she would have asked herself" Sarah added.

"Yeah, yeah…." Jasmine said waving it off. "His name is Harrington Rosewood, as in Rosewood sporting goods, the world famous sports chain!"

"And it turns out that he's a third year obelisk too" Mindy added.

"Ok…." Sarah said 'So they're top ranking students that's good for them I guess."

"Great! Sarah this is amazing, not only is he hot but he's rich too" Mindy said. "If anyone is boyfriend material then its him."

Alexis sighed. "Look girls, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now" Alexis told them. The four girls made their way out of the locker room only to be met by a little red blur running down the hall past them. There was a screech as the blur turned out to be Syrus as he attempted to come to a complete stop. Jogging back and forth in front of them Syrus seemed rather flustered.

"Oh man oh man oh man" the small slifer gasped. "Where is the lousy tennis team?" At that moment he realized the group of Obelisk girls were standing near him beginning to jog in place. "Alexis do you know where the tennis team meets?"

"Out on the courts Syrus" Alexis told him."What the heck is going on?"

"It's the most unfair thing ever! Crowler is having the tennis captain boss Haru around for hitting him with that tennis ball" Syrus said running off again.

"Why is that the most unfair thing ever?" Jasmine wondered

* * *

"Service!"

At the tennis courts, Harrington was putting Haru through the ringer as the Obelisk served each ball with tremendous speed. Sure Haru was keeping up with it more often than not, but harrington seemed to like throwing in some trick shots to keep the slifer on his toes.

"Damn… I thought we were going to play tennis, not run speed drills for the military" Haru grumbled as he wiped off a drip of sweat from his face. Haru's power had diminished after about thirty minutes of this training, but he still managed to volley the ball back into Harringtons court. "This guy isn't planning on letting up anytime soon.' For that moment he lost his focus and tripped on a stray ball that had come to a rest in front of him.

"Come on Haru, no pain, no gain!" Harrington said. "You gotta hustle to build those muscles! You've got to sweat to become a threat! If you don't pick up the pace you'll never win the race!"

Haru began to have Paradox Brothers flashbacks "Damn it I'm starting to miss those two. Stop with the rhyming cliches, you're giving me a headache."

"There's no letter 'I' in the word 'Team', Haru" Harrington said striking a strange pose "It's the very first rule in tennis."

"That's funny, you ever heard of singles?" Haru remarked

"Moving along…, I think your forehand and backhand stroke need work. How does 1000 strokes of each sound to make tennis more your racquet?" Harrington joked. "Get it? Racket? Racquet."

"Yes I understand the joke, i just choose not to laugh because it was really stupid even for you" Haru growled.

Syrus, Jasmine, Mindy and Sarah were currently watching the two go at it from the sidelines.

"I get it; this guy is a total nut." Syrus stated. "The cliches, the crazy practicing,"

"The terrible jokes" Sarah added.

"You know now that I think about it, he is rather obsessive" Jasmine added.

"Let him obsess…. over me" Mindy gushed, clearly oblivious to the previous statements.

Meanwhile Haru continued to fend off the barrage of little yellow projectiles, one after the other until one swing threw him off balance. As he fell he sent a ball rolling towards the sidelines until it came to a stop at Alexis's feet. The obelisk had been standing as she watched the back and forth, waiting for the right moment to approach Haru.

"Oh hey Alexis" Mindy greeted as the Obelisk approached the net.

"Alexis?" Harrington gasped as he turned to see her walking towards him. "Sorry I'm sweating so much, I've just been kicking this guy's…" His eyes widened as the girl of his dreams walked right past him and stopped at the net in front of Haru.

"Haru, you'll never believe what I just heard" Alexis said a serious expression on her face.

"I'm listening" Haru said pushing himself to his feet.

"On my way here I met with Professor Banner outside the Tennis courts. He said that Chazz had been spotted by someone"

"He can't be hard to miss, heads the size of his could be seen from orbit" Haru snorted "Where is he?"

Harrington seemed to be engulfed in an aura of flame as he watched Alexis talk to a lowly Slifer, while she just ignored him completely. "A bench warming slob like Haru talking to a girl like Alexis, this is unacceptable!" His eyes filled with pure rage as he stomped forward. "Time to run some interference!"

Haru looked over Alexis's shoulder to see the Obelisk approaching with hatred in his smiled and took a step back warranting a look of confusion from Alexis.

"Oh boy here we go" Syrus sighed.

"Hey you can't talk to a first round pick like Alexis. You can't even return a bucky-whip with some tailspin, so stay away from my little Obelisk pixie"

Haru looked around before pointing to himself "I'm sorry are you talking to me? What's your name again? Some of you Obelisks look so similar I would have guessed you all came from a copy machine marked generic stuck up rich boy"

"My names Harrington, and don't forget it. Knowing the name of your superior is a great honor"

"Listen Harrington, the only thing that your 'superior' in is getting on my nerves".

"Listen up Haru, step away from the beautiful girl. You're way out of your league. Don't make me go all athletic on you" Harrington growled as his vision went completely red.

"Sir the only thing worse than your attitude is your threats" Haru smirked. "In addition where do you get off saying Alexis is yours, much less calling her a pixie?"

"An Obelisk pixie huh? I wonder what that looks like" Syrus mused imagining Obelisk the Tormentor with wings buzzing around a flower bed. "On second thought never mind"

"Now excuse me, Alexis and I were having a conversation before you so rudely interrupted" Haru turned his focus back to Alexis. "Now you were saying Lex."

"Hold on Lex? Is that some kind of pet name? Where did it come from? What's it short for?" Harrington appeared on the other side of the net and got very close to Haru's face.

"Its short for Alexis, now please stop breathing on me your breath is terrible" Haru said pushing his face away with his hand.

"No it doesn't" Harrington said as he pulled away a bit self conscious about that insult "And I bet you would like me to believe that wouldn't you. Well I don't, in fact I don't trust anything that you say." He gripped his racket with a renewed fury. "So that's why this little huddle is over".

"Sounds good to me, theres the door," Haru said pointing towards the arena entrance. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out".

"No way slacker learn your sports! When a huddle is over then it's time to make your play, you don't run away from a challenge"

"What are you going to do? Challenge me to a tennis match?" Haru deadpanned.

"No way! In fact I want a duel. The winner gets to be Alexis's fiancee" Harrington said looking pretty determined.

"Whoa hold on, what's this stuff about a fiancee?" Alexis asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"Yay I love weddings" Jasmine said with a blush.

"I'm not sure about arranged ones though" Mindy added.

"I know that I'm in the obelisk dorm, but are all guys this presumptive?" Sarah asked.

"If you didn't hang out with Eiji 24/7 you would know about the plethora of hotties that our dorm has to offer" Jasmine told her.

"Not remotely what I asked but Ok" Sarah sighed.

"Hold up there tall, dark and stupid, where did these stakes come from all of the sudden?" Haru asked

"Well clearly you and Alexis have something going, and you're getting in the way of my pursuit of her. So I figured I would just cut to the chase for the both of us" Harrington said moving past him. "Plus your insults are starting to piss me off"

"That is quite possibly the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I'm all for a duel, but with stipulations like that I'm not sure I want to now. Alexis has the right to choose who she wants to marry and it's obviously not your egotistical ass."

"Haru…." Alexis said.

"So what you're saying is you refuse to duel me" Harrington smiled

"If you're going to insist on being a chauvinist upper-class moron, then yes." Haru responded.

"So the rumors around the Obelisk dorm were right" Harrington laughed, "You and Eiji are nothing better than street trash who got a lucky break".

"Oooooh he's asking for it" Syrus gasped.

"What did he say about Eiji?" Sarah growled as she took a step forward, only to be stopped by Mindy.

A familiar blue aura engulfed Haru as he turned his head to look at harrington, "What did you say?"

"I don't think I stuttered" Harrington replied with a smug smile.

Haru seemed to disappear then reappear in front of the other boy his eyes filled with pure rage. Harrington felt a small draft of wind as he noticed Haru's right fist next to his right ear. "You just fucked up royally pretty boy" Haru whispered as he withdrew his hand. "You can trash talk me all you want, but nobody and I mean nobody calls my adopted brother trash. You understand me?" Haru turned to Alexis and his expression changes slightly. "I'm sorry Lex but I've got to teach this guy a lesson in manners, and that means agreeing to his terms"

Alexis sighed "I understand, but make sure you don't lose. I'm not sure I could handle spending time with him, much less being his fiancee" she shuddered.

"Allright Harrington I'll accept your terms, I'll duel you right here right now because I'm a good sport. Instead of punching your lights out like I should, and honestly really want to."

"Excellent" Harrington laughed.

"Here we go" Jasmine sighed.

"If this Rosewood guy duels like he plays tennis, then Haru may have a tough time pulling this out" Syrus noted.

"Look at the bright side Alexis" Mindy squealed as she talked to the three other Obelisk girls. "You now have two cute boys fighting over who gets your hand in marriage."

"I doubt that Alexis plans on going through with this Mindy" Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Well fine she's getting engaged, but why split hairs" Jasmine said with a smile.

"I'm not getting engaged either Jasmine" Alexis snapped. "There are two reasons why I haven't walked out of this duel and neither of them have to do with me getting engaged. One, I really want to see Haru kick the cockiness out of this stuck up loser, and two, I want to see if the rumors of Harrington being just as good as Zane are true."

"As good as my brother?" Syrus gasped. "He must be a better duelist than he is a tennis player"

* * *

After the combatants went to the locker room and returned with their decks, the two took a few minutes to hook up their duel disks.

"I hope your ready for this" Harrington called from his side.

"Yeah ready to beat you down" Haru called back as he placed his deck into his disk.

Duel!

Harrington:4000

Haru:4000

"Service!" Harrington declared as he drew his hand. "I'm going to let loose a volley your way by summoning Mid Court Returner in attack mode" A young man wearing a white visor and a neon green polo shirt appeared swinging his tennis racket back and forth in front of him.

Mid Court Returner level 3 (1500/500)

"And Mid Court Returner has a really neat effect. You see I can now reveal the top card of my deck and if it's a monster with the word ball in its name you get inflicted with 500 points of direct damage but I have to discard it."

"So I'm facing a burn deck huh?" Haru mused. "Looks like this might be interesting"

"But it gets better, If I reveal a spell or trap card with Ace in its name I can set it on the field automatically" Harrington continued. "So without further ado let's get serving!" Harrington drew the top card of his deck and revealed it. "Looks like I drew Mega Thunderball so you're taking 500 points of direct damage!". Mega Thunderball appeared in the Neon green tennis player's hand as he threw it upward and sent it flying directly at Haru.

Haru:4000-3500

"And when I inflict direct damage to you I can special summon Net Defender in defense position" He continued as another tennis player this one female appeared beside his other monster. She wore a red polo shirt and a white skirt and held her racket in front of her as if waiting for a ball to bounce her way.

Net Defender level 3 (500/1500)

"Looks like it's 15-love!" Harrington cheered "And with this card i'll let you have a crack at your first turn" A set card appeared in front of him.

"Alright then" Haru nodded "For my first move I activate the effect of Jet Jaguar in my hand! While you control more monsters than I currently do I can special summon him to the field, there's a catch however since he's a level 6 monster his level is reduced by two and his attack is reduced by 1000." A silhouette appeared behind Haru as a new metallic hero emerged. It had a pointed head and an angled humanoid face. It was covered in yellow and red paint across its shoulder pads and leg armor, with a silver twin tailed arrow pointing down on its belt.

Anti Kaiju Mech Jet Jaguar level 6 (2500/2000)

Anti Kaiju Mech Jet Jaguar level 6-4 (2500-1500)

"Now since I control an Anti Kaiju Mech monster I can activate this spell, It's called G-Force Diversionary Tactics. When I control a light machine monster with Kaiju in its name I can special summon two tokens in defense position." The card depicted fighter jets shooting at Godzilla while Mechagodzilla approaches from behind. Two small fighter jets about Jet Jaguar's current size appeared on Haru's field.

Diversion Token level 1 (500/500) x2

"So you managed to summon a monster that reduces its attack, and two tokens that don't even have enough attack to defeat the average level 1 monster" Harrington laughed. "Maybe you are over-hyped after all."

Haru smiled "Something you and most of your Obelisk companions have in common, You don't let me finish my turn before you start trash talking. I tribute both of my tokens to have my monster return to its normal power. Allright Jaguar time to scale up your power and show him who he's dealing with!" Jet Jaguar pumped his fists as he was engulfed in a green aura as he began to grow to the size of a regular Kaiju regaining his strength.

Anti Kaiju Mech Jet Jaguar level 4-6 (1500-2500)

"Jet Jaguar lay the smackdown on his Returner, Power Blast!" Jaguar extended his palm as a beam of light shot out of it toward the neon green tennis player.

"Net Defender's effect activates! When you declare an attack on another monster, i can change the attack target to defender" Harrington declared. "Additionally when a monster attacks Net Defender I can shuffle a monster with ball in its name back into my deck and have Defender gain that much attack and defense until the end of the turn." The ray of light changed direction as it went directly at Net Defender who was swelling with a green energy.

Net Defender level 3 (500-1250/1500-2250)

"Your monster still isn't strong enough to avoid jaguars attack" Haru pointed out as the beam of light disintegrated the female tennis player.

"Allright!" Syrus cheered "Haru may not have inflicted damage but he was still able to destroy Harringtons monster"

"But if you look at it logically, while yes Harrington's monster was destroyed he did manage to avoid any damage this turn while recycling a card that helps him do direct damage via his other monsters effect" Sarah informed him.

"Oh yeah…." Syrus said lowering his voice.

"I guess this facedown will do it for me this turn" Haru sighed as he played his facedown.

"Alright I'm still leading this match, and it's my serve!" Harrington said as he drew for turn. "So I'll start right off the bat by activating Mid Court Returner's effect!" He drew and revealed a spell card. "Looks like you avoid the direct damage for now, but this spell card has Ace in its name so I get to set it directly onto the field! But I think I'm going to activate it right away. You see it's a spell called Ace's Intuition, when activated I can look at the top two cards of my deck and arrange them in any way I see fit"

"So now if either of those cards are a ball monster he can stack the deck so he has ammo for next turn, or perhaps this turn depending on what he plays" Alexis said. "His deck has a rather unique consistency about it.

Harrington looked at the two cards he had drawn and smiled, placing them back on top of his deck. " Here comes my next volley! I summon Superstar Server in attack position!" A dark-skinned man with a large afro appeared, he wore a pair of star sunglasses and a tropical shirt.

Superstar Server level 4 (1800/1000)

"Like Mid Court Returner, Superstar Server allows me to reveal the top card of my deck, and if it's a ball monster you take damage, but this time you take damage equal to the ball monsters attack!"

"And since you stacked the deck at the beginning of the turn, you made sure that the card on top of your deck is a ball monster" Haru acknowledged." So I'm taking damage no matter what"

"Precisely" Harrington admitted. "This one's coming directly for you Haru!" The obelisk drew the top card from his deck and revealed it. "The card I put on top of my deck was the monster Needle Ball, and it has 750 attack points." A spiky blue sphere with a grinning face appeared in Superstar Server's hand causing the tennis player visible discomfort. The monster raised its racket before sending the ball past jet jaguar directly at Haru. Haru shielded himself with his duel disc but still felt the impact as the spherical monster hit.

Haru:3500-2750

"But wait Superstar Server has a second ability! When he successfully inflicts damage to my opponent he reduces the attack of a monster on the field by 500"

Anti Kaiju Mech Jet Jaguar level 6 (2500-2000)

"And then I'll activate my set card, Ace's Return!" His set card flipped up to reveal a trap depicting Superstar server arriving on the tennis court with cheering fans in the background. "This card allows me to resurrect my Net Defender from the graveyard by banishing an Ace spell or trap card from my graveyard. Say goodbye Ace's Intuition and hello to Net Defender as she rejoins us in defense position." The female player in red appeared yet again, giving Superstar a bow of respect before taking up her defensive position.

Net Defender level 3 (500/1500)

"And that will be it for me" Harrington smirked.

"He inflicted damage again, as well as reducing Haru's monsters attack so it will never get over net defender now" Sarah said as she analyzed the situation. "He's got Haru in a pretty bad spot right now"

"My turn then" Haru said. "I activate the field spell Kaiju Sighting: Infant Island, from my hand" The tennis court began to fade as they were surrounded by a temple like structure. In the center of the temple was a Pyramid with a large blue and white striped orb on top.

"Ooh pretty" Jasmine gasped. "Do you think i could get something like that on a necklace?"

"Um Jasmine I don't think that's a gemstone" Alexis told her. "I think It's an egg".

"Infant Island is home to a guardian deity that protects its' inhabitants. While it's on the field I can negate the destruction of a level 4 or lower Kaiju monster"

"Your Jet Jaguar is a level 6 monster so he can't be saved by that effect. Meaning you have to summon one to make use of that effect" Harrington noted.

"And that's what I Intend to do" Haru smiled " I normal summon Kaiju Legend Larva in defense position!. The egg above them began to hatch as a brown caterpillar like kaiju emerged from within, it had bright blue eyes along with two tusks on either side of its mouth.

Kaiju legend Larvae level 3 (1000/1000)

"And that's it for me" Haru shrugged

"Wait what?" Syrus blinked. "He ended his turn with just that?"

"Hmmm, that is rather odd" Sarah said thinking about it "Perhaps he didn't draw anything that could get him out of this situation?"

"I have a feeling that this isn't a coincidence" Alexis said. "Let's just watch and see"

"Seems to me you've lost your vigor, slacker" Harrington teased. "Or is that perhaps what you want me to think?"

"I guess you'll have to see" Haru shrugged. "Now get on with it"

"Alright then, I activate the effect of Returner. Here goes" He revealed the top card of his deck and shook his head. "Looks like you passed the first draw, since it's not a ball monster or an ace card it just goes straight to the graveyard. But you're still not out of trouble yet, here comes Superstar Server's effect" he drew yet again and smiled. "Well well looks like I drew Mystical Shine Ball so you're about to take 500 more damage Slacker!" This time a shimmering orb appeared in the hand of the man with the afro as he sent another serve directly at Haru's life points.

Haru:2750-2250

"Are you sure you're interested in Lex?" Haru snarked. "You seem to be rather obsessed with hitting me in the face with balls."

"You're gonna pay for that remark Trash" Harrington growled."Now comes the fun part I equip my superstar with his specialty weapon, the Star Returner giving him the ability to inflict piercing damage!" Harrington continued "And now I'll switch Returner to attack position. Time to battle, Returner attacks your Larva!" the man in green sent a flaming sphere hurtling towards the giant larvae.

"I negate my Larva's destruction with Infant islands effect" At the bottom of the pyramid a very small native woman appeared.

Harrington did not seem to notice. "Superstar Server attacks your Larvae now, and since you used your protection effect its wide open" Superstar let loose a storm of flaming spheres that collided with the kaiju in a puff of smoke.

Haru:2250-1450

But as the smoke cleared the giant insect was still standing. "You're probably wondering why my monster stuck around aren't you?" Haru smiled. "Well let me explain, when Larvae was attacked I activated its ability to negate its destruction." He pointed at the pyramid as another small native woman appeared beside the other "And because of that I have all I need to summon a new monster next turn".

"Wait what happened?" Harrington asked as he looked at the pyramid in confusion "Those girls weren't there before"

"You're correct, you see when Infant island is on the field I can place a counter on it every time the destruction of a Kaiju is prevented."

Infant island x2 counters

"I'll end my turn then" Harrington said intrigued.

"Alright then let's get this party started" Haru said as he drew for turn. "When there are counters on infant island I can use them for tributes for a tribute summon." The two small women began to sing in harmony as the field darkened.

" **Mosura ya Mosura Dongan kasakuyan indo muu** "

"From Infant island flies a benevolent deity" Haru chanted

" **Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanba muyan, randa banunradan** "

"Her single goal, to protect the world and her homeland from all that would bring it harm.

Grace us with your presence Kaiju Legend Mothra!" Larva let out a shriek as a shadow appeared over it and a creature with vibrantly colored wings descended upon the monster zone next to it. It was a moth as the name implied, but yet it was something more. Its eyes now large and circular gave off a vibrant blue light. Its head and body were covered in snow white fur along with two long antennae between its eyes. As it touched down six long clawed legs unfolded themselves from its underbelly to hold it upright.

Kaiju legend Mothra level 9 (2800/2500)

"Now that's pretty" Sarah said with a gasp. "I wouldn't have expected it from Haru's deck of all things"

"So here comes the fun part" Haru said "You remember how Godzilla has three effects? So does Mothra and like Godzilla it's all about tokens"

"But you don't have any tokens, so what's the point?" Harrington asked.

"Your right for now. But i'll change that, with my face down, the trap Kaiju Legacy." A card depicting the ghost of mothra above two larvae appeared. "While I have a Kaiju on the field I can tribute it and special summon two tokens with the half its stats" he pointed towards Larva. "I tribute Larva to summon two legacy tokens." The giant larva disappeared and in its place two smaller versions of it appeared.

Legacy tokens level 1 (500/500) x2

"Now comes the fun part, since I have two tokens now available on my field I activate Mothra's two tribute effect! Until the end of the turn all monster effects are negated" Haru declared as Mothra took to the air and let loose a flurry of yellow scales, causing the three tennis players on Harringtons field to cough wildly.

"So that means…." Syrus began

"That using Jet Jaguar he can now get over net returner and get over that pesky protection effect" Alexis finished for him.

"Battle! Jet Jaguar attacks Net Defender!" Haru commanded as the multicolored robot let loose a beam of light from its palm shattering the female tennis player into pixels.

"Crap, now I'm wide open for an attack on my offensive team" Harrington groaned as he realized what was coming.

"Thats right! Mothra Attack Superstar Server with Arc Lightning!" The giant moth flapped its wings yet again this time releasing arc after arc of lightning at the Afro haired tennis player, causing him to flash and disintegrate into a pile of ash.

Harrington: 4000-3000

"And with that I'll set a card and pass. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" Haru smirked as a facedown appeared in front of him.

"I can't say that I'm disappointed anymore, I can only say that the damage you have dealt me is more or less lackluster. You're at less than half your lifepoints while I still have three quarters of mine" Harrington returned as he drew for turn.

"Well ending it in one turn wouldn't be as fun, I want to savor your inevitable demise" Haru shot back.

"That's enough talking, it's match point and I intend to end this set with my victory. I play the spell card Smash Ace! Now i reveal the top card of my deck and if it's a monster you take 1000 points of direct damage"

"This whole direct damage thing sort of takes the fun out of the game" Syrus sighed.

"Yeah its been really anticlimactic on Harrington's end" Sarah agreed.

"Here goes!" Harrington drew and looked at the top card of his deck and smiled. "Looks like today isn't your day slacker I just drew Plasma Ball, so now by sending it to the graveyard you take 1000 damage" Another tennis ball lept out of the spell card headed straight for Haru.

"Again with trying to hit me in the face with balls. Not if I can help it you cocky prick" Haru replied. "I activate my trap card Damage Translation! Now for the rest of the turn I only take half the effect damage you inflict to me."

Haru: 1450-950

"Fine then" Harrington said, frustrated that his one turn victory wasn't confirmed anymore. "I normal summon another Mid Court Returner." Another tennis player in a red polo shirt appeared on his field.

Mid Court Returner level 3 (1500/500)

"And now comes the effect of my first Returner" he drew and revealed his card "Oh look another Needle Ball! Looks like you're taking 500 damage."

"250 damage actually" Haru reminded him as the spiky ball hit him in the duel disk. "I just told you my trap reduces all effect damage by half"

Haru:950-700

"Oh well" Harrington shrugged "My second Returner's effect activates!" He drew again and revealed another monster. "Looks like today's my lucky day! It's a Mystical Shine Ball so you're taking another 250 damage!"

Haru:700-450

"And I belive that will conclude my turn" Harrington laughed. "And even if you managed to destroy my monsters it's not enough damage to reduce my life points to 0"

"Oh? Is that so, looks like you're not aware of my trap's secondary effect. For every time I took effect damage this turn I can special summon a ghost token to my field. If I recall correctly you tried and failed to end me three times with your effects, so I now get three tokens." Three purple specters appeared on his field beside Mothra and Jet Jaguar.

"I think Harrington just dug his own grave" Alexis said

"How do you figure?" Mindy asked

"Haru has three tokens on the field now, meaning Haru can activate any of Mothra's three effects" Alexis explained.

Haru drew for turn and smiled "Looks like everything has moved into place."

"I'm not sure I follow you slacker, like I said your monsters can destroy mine but it won't be able to end the duel" Harrington told him.

"Oh be quiet you 80's teen movie villain." Haru snarked. "I activate Mothra's three tribute effect! Now I can target a monster on the field and switch its attack and defense. Since you have two copies of the same monster I think I'll target the one that's been around the longest." Mothra let loose another wave of yellow scales from her wings weakening the tennis player.

Mid Court Returner level 3 (500/1500)

"And now that my monster zones are clear I summon Kaiju Legend Minya in attack position" Haru continued as the baby Kaiju appeared and let out a series of squeaks.

Kaiju Legend Minya Level 2 (1000/1000)

"Oh no" Harrington said as he realized his error.

"Oh yes!" Haru laughed "Jet Jaguar attacks the returner with 1500 attack"

Harrington: 3000-2500

"Now comes Mothra's attack!" Between the giant moth's antennae a rainbow beam shot out and destroyed the weakened Returner.

Harrington: 2500-200

"And now Minya will do the finishing move. Have at it short stuff" Haru said as the small Kaiju gave him a nod before building up power in its dorsal fins for an atomic blast. He opened his mouth but unlike godzilla could only let out a ring of smoke that circled upwards before falling over Harrington.

Harrington: 200-0

The Obelisk fell to his knees in defeat as his life points were reduced to zero, his face that of utter shock. "She was my first draft pick! My marquis girlfriend! My soulmate!" the Obelisk whimpered. He watched as the Slifer that had dealt him this crushing defeat approached, and bent over to whisper something in his ear.

"You made one mistake, and that was calling Eiji trash. I'll take all the verbal abuse you stuck up rich kids can throw at me, but don't you ever and I mean ever talk shit about Eiji again or next time my fist won't miss your face" Haru whispered before turning to walk towards the bench. "Oh yeah," he called back. "Stay away from Alexis you ball-obsessed weirdo."

Harrington's eyes began to tear up, either out of embarrassment or pure fear. Haru smirked as he watched the Obelisk climb to his feet and run out of the stadium calling for his mother.

"That was a pretty amazing show you put on out there Haru" Syrus said running up to him.

Haru cracked his neck. "It was nothing really, no pain no gain." He then grimaced. "Ignore that."

"Speaking of which" Jasmine said, " Looks like you and Alexis are engaged now, right?"

"So romantic" Mindy said.

"Meh, I'm not into the whole arranged marriage thing" Haru shook his head, "Love comes in time, there's no point in rushing it."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic" Sarah laughed.

Haru glared at her, before walking off towards the entrance "Come on Syrus, I want to find Crowler and rub it in his face that I beat one of his prized students again".

"Is that really a good idea?" Syrus asked running after him.

"I don't care, I'm in a gloating mood" Haru smiled, he turned to give the four obelisk girls a salute before taking his leave.

'He's….. odd" Sarah said

Alexis watched him go, a look of curiosity on her face "Yeah you could say that"

 **Chapter 14 in the bags! Thank you as always for your support and patience I appreciate it. By the time this chapter gets posted it will probably be after Thanksgiving, so you guys enjoy yourselves. I appreciate everyone who has been giving me ideas and i assure you I'll take them into account in future chapters. Next week is the duel giant chapter so stay tuned. Make it showy and I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **-Red**


	15. Chapter 15: A giant problem

Chapter 15: A Giant Problem

A darkness engulfed duel academy as the sun faded from view over the horizon. Students and faculty headed back towards their dorm rooms after a long day of work. Not everyone seemed to share this idea however, as flashes of light lit up the forest just a stone throw away from the Ra dorm. Soon after there was a cry as an Obelisk blue student was thrown backwards, his cards scattering all across the ground around him. As he sat up, he watched as a huge figure shrouded in multiple Obelisk blazers approached him, wearing black shades over his eyes. The figure bent down and retrieved a rare card from the pile…

"I'll be taking this!" The huge figure said. "You're lucky this card is the only thing you're losing tonight!"

The obelisk whimpered in fear, as he attempted to back away.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size," the giant laughed as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Haru yawned as he moved through the crowd of blue blazers, that were currently mulling around the front of the main campus building.

"I hear he picked off another one last night…"

"Me to! I hear he's huge and almost impossible to beat"

"I heard.."

"Alright, why are you Blue eyesores loitering around? That's my job" Haru asked as he, Chumley, and Syrus made their way towards a larger group of Obelisks.

The group turned to look at them, before scoffing and walking away.

"You know I get the feeling they don't like me" Haru smiled, pleased with this result.

"I mean you have defeated some of their heavy hitters, and in addition you're not exactly subtle when it comes to their distaste in them" Syrus told him.

"From what I gathered I think they were talking about the duel giant" Chumley said.

"Duel giant?" Haru asked with a frown.

Chumley nodded. "He's this really tough duelist who goes after Obelisk students, and the scariest part is he usually only comes out after everyone's gone to bed"

"Doesn't sound like such a bad guy to me" Haru smiled. "Sounds like someone who shares my unparalleled loathing for the upper tier of this academy"

"I don't think he uses the same methods you do Haru" Syrus shook his head. "Now that Chumley reminded me, I seem to recall hearing that he uses the ante rule to take his opponents cards"

"Thats right" Chumley nodded "So if you lose to the guy, he takes your best card for himself"

"Which is illegal if I remember, the academy's rules goes out of its way to say that no student should use that kind of stakes" Syrus said.

Chummley nodded. "In addition, he apparently collects the blazers of all the Obelisk students he beats, and wears them as a sort of trophy."

"Oh Haru m'boy!"

The three turned to see professor Crowler walking towards them wearing something that shook Haru to the bone, a smile.

"He wants something I can already tell" Syrus said backing away.

The Obelisk teacher stopped a few inches from the trio of reds, his smile unwavering as he looked them all over. "Haru, how would you like no homework for the rest of the year?"

Haru raised an eyebrow "As much as the prospect of no homework for a year makes me happy, I know there's some kind of ulterior motive behind it."

"And probably a way to try to get you expelled" Syrus added.

Crowler leaned towards them. "I assure you there's nothing that would adversely affect you in any way Mr. Yoshida, infact as an act of goodwill I'll throw Syrus into the deal as well."

Haru held up a finger before pulling his two companions into a huddle. "He's clearly up to something, I'm just not sure what" Haru pointed out.

"Perhaps we should hear him out, then we can figure out his angle afterwards" Chumley advised.

"Good point" Haru nodded as he broke the huddle. "Alright teach we will hear your terms, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll agree."

"Alright, my terms are simple. All I need is for you to deal with a little problem for me," Crowler continued.

Haru waved his hand in a circular motion, telling him to continue.

"And all you have to do is go on a little field trip for me" Crowler chuckled.

"A field trip to where? We are on an island" Chumley asked.

Crowler gave the second year Slifer a condescending pat on the head before returning his attention to his true target. "Our field trip will be a cross island trip around campus. Your main goal is to find this 'Duel Giant' and make sure he stops doing these illegal matches."

"Oh so you want me to beat down the guy who's putting your dorm in its place" Haru deadpanned.

Crowler recoiled a look of disgust on his face, "I'm not sure what you mean. I don't keep track of these events" he huffed as he walked away. "Anyway, Good luck Haru!"

"Did I actually ever agree to his deal?" Haru asked his companions, somewhat confused.

"I think he intends to make it so you can't decline" Chumley pointed out.

Haru yawned as he watched the rest of the blue dorm file into the building, leaving the trio to their own devices. "Well I can't say that I'm not intrigued by the concept of another person sticking it to the Obelisks." He started walking back towards the red dorm.

"You don't think he's actually going to go through with this do you?" Syrus asked Chumley.

"You know, I'm not sure. We've been friends with Haru for a decent amount of time, but I'm still not sure where his mind goes in these situations" Chumley told him as the two followed their companion. Around the corner of the building, Crowler's mischievous smile appeared as he watched them go.

"Excellent, once Haru turns in the identity of the Duel Giant, I can then expel them both for using the ante rule during their duel! This idea is flawless," he chuckled.

In the shade of the tree nearby Leon sat working on a rectangular contraption. His attention moved toward Crowler as he began to talk to himself. Placing an earphone from the inside of his jacket around his ear, he managed to hear the teacher's plan from afar. The curly haired duelist smiled at his current revelation "Looks like I've stumbled on something interesting." He moved the rectangular contraption to the suitcase he had opened beside him before climbing to his feet and following the trio.

* * *

Syrus sighed as he and his companions sat down in the dueling arena, watching as a Ra dueled an Obelisk. "I don't understand how we are going to find the Duel Giant if we keep taking breaks like this. Perhaps we should just go back to the room and do our homework"

"Syrus we don't even know where to look for the Giant, so it seems to me taking a break to watch a duel like this is not going to hinder us in any way" Haru said throwing himself into one of the chairs. The obelisk boy had 200 life points, and a Marauding Captain in attack mode.

Marauding Captain level 4 (1200/400)

The Ra, a small timid looking boy with long green hair, had 300 life points and a Mad Sword Beast on the field in attack mode as well.

Mad Sword Beast level 4 (1400/1200)

The Ra boy looked at his hand "Uh lessee…"

Haru leaned forward as he identified the cards in the Ra boys hand. He smiled "Looks like he's got this one won. He's got Earthquake in his hand and a monster that does piercing damage, all he has to do is play the spell and it's all over."

' _C'mon' Brier',_ the Ra thought as he scanned his hand. ' _You got this guy just where you want him. Just bring him down and take it home. Ignore the fact that everyone's watching you. Now should I activate Earthquake or just attack?'_

"Just make your move already!" His opponent yelled. "I would like to get back to my dorm room some time this school year!"

Brier shrank back at this outburst, but managed to keep his eyes on his hand.

It seemed his opponent had brought companions as well, as Haru noticed a group of blue uniforms sitting on the sidelines throwing out insults as well.

"What's the matter short stack? Can't see over the cards?"

"Looks like the little baby is going to cry….. Wanna call your mommy?"

Brier attempted to ignore their japes as he kept his hand in focus "Eenie meenie…."

"Minie mo" his opponent finished for him angrily. "Make a move you're going way to slow!"

Cringing, Brier closed his eyes. "Fine I'll attack with my Mad Sword Beast!" He yelled.

"Hold on what?" Haru said jumping to his feet, confused as to why Brier hadn't gone with the the clear path to victory. Syrus and Chumley looked at him strangely at his sudden outburst, as the dinosaur type monster went barreling at its opponent.

The Obelisk smirked as his face down flipped face up "I activate my trap Reinforcements! This card allows me to give 500 attack to any of my monsters, and I think I'll give them to my Marauding Captain!" The warrior with two swords charged in ready to intercept.

Marauding captain level 4 (1200-1700)

The warrior met the Mad Sword Beast half way and slashed it through the center, blowing it away and dealing the killing blow to Brier's life points.

Briar: 300-0

Haru sighed in disappointment as he leaned back in his chair. "He was so close".

"A classic case of stage fright..."

The trio turned to find Bastion in the row behind them with his hands on his hips.

"The boy has tremendous skill, but he can never get over the fear of dueling in public," The Ra continued. "If he could find a way to bypass these fears, I don't think anything could stop him."

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"Sure, one of my compatriots Will had a hard time beating him, of course I was the only observer so that speaks to how badly his stage fright is."

Briar fell to his knees, trying his hardest to keep tears from falling down his face.

"I didn't think he could get any smaller. Guess I was wrong" The victorious Obelisk laughed along with his fellow dorm mates.

Haru turned his attention back to the Ra student as he made his way off the platform and away from the Obelisk students. The look on his face was that of hatred as he listened to the Blue students laugh and jeer. That look caused Haru to feel a shiver go down his spine.

A light came to a rest on the Kaiju duelist shoulder as a smaller version of Mothra appeared. Haru looked the Kaiju in the eyes and nodded "I felt that too," he told her mentally.

"So what's the merry band of misfits up to these days?" Bastion asked.

"Looking for a giant" Syrus told him.

"A giant?" Bastion asked eyebrow raised.

"The one who has apparently been beating all the Obelisks" Chumley told him.

Bastion frowned "Oh yes I think I've heard of this 'Giant'. From what I've heard he's not exactly someone you want to get on the bad side of."

"Speaking of Giants, who's the big guy over there?" Haru asked pointing towards the entrance, as Brier stopped in front of another Ra, this one at least three times his height. The rest of the group followed his finger as they watched the taller boy hold out his hands, as if offering a hug to Brier.

"Wow that guy's huge!" Syrus gasped.

Bastion chuckled "Who, Beauregard? Please, he's no Duel Giant."

"What are you talking about? If it's anyone here it's probably him" Syrus argued.

Again Bastion let out a short laugh. "While that is true Syrus, he's not here to be a duelist. He came here to study to be a game designer. I know him. He can hardly duel, even with a set strategy right in front of him."

* * *

Brier and Beauregard walked side by side down the hallway, after exiting the arena. The larger Ra seemed to wear an expression of concern for his companion, who looked rather miffed at his loss to the Obelisk student a few minutes prior. As they walked they passed by Will, who was currently sitting against the wall with his nose in a book.

Will looked up and smiled "Hey guys, have you seen Bastion recently?" He frowned as he noticed the looks on the duo's faces. "Whats wrong? Did something happen?"

"The Obelisk that Brier got into a duel with brought friends. They weren't exactly the best observers" Beauregard said in a deep voice as he shook his head.

"They kept making stupid remarks, and I had a hard time focusing on the duel at hand" Brier growled as he clenched his fist. "My stage fright acted up again and I screwed up a duel that was mine to win."

"Let me guess, short jokes?" Will asked

"And japes about how long I was taking to play" Brier nodded. "I hope the Duel Giant gets them. Ever since the Duel Giant appeared more and more Obelisk students are scared to duel, And they stop picking on the people they deem 'inferior'."

"Well looky here!"

The Obelisk that Brier had dueled and his three companions, approached the trio a look of smugness plastered over each of their faces.

He looked Beauregard over and smiled. "Looks like someone is exceeding the halls weight limit"

The taller Ra groaned, clearly hurt by the comment.

"You don't seem to be catching my drift wide-load" The obelisk snapped, raising a fist "Move it"

"Gentlemen I dont think it's wise to anger the guy who's twice your size. He may actually do something about it" Will said pushing himself to his feet.

"And who asked your opinion Bookworm?" The Obelisk asked moving his attention from the taller boy to Will.

"Certainly not you, not that I care for your opinions anyway" the gothic horror duelist retorted.

"You're pushing your luck reject"

"Funny I was about to say the same thing" Will said moving towards the Obelisk. He stopped as a hand clutched his wrist, Brier shook his head and moved out of the way of the Obelisks.

"Thats right make way for your superiors" the leader laughed as he and his posse made their way past them laughing all the way. Brier gritted his teeth as he watched them go, frustrated at how not only him but his best friend had been treated by these snobby rich kids.

"Wait up!" they heard someone call from the entrance of the arena, as Haru and company made their presence known. As the Slifer approached Brier seemed to shrink back as if trying to hide from them.

"Oh there you are Bastion" Will greeted as his dorm mate appeared from behind Haru.

"Hello William, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long" Bastion greeted.

"Hold on just a minute, bro" Haru said looking up at the boy who towered over him. "I just want to say that I'm a big fan of your work." Beauregard's face turned from calm to surprise as Brier stepped between the two of them.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The smaller boy asked.

"Look, I figured out your friend here is the Duel Giant and I just wanted to say the way you're taking it to the Obelisk dorm is some beautiful work." He made an ok symbol with his fingers. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Uh Haru" Syrus said looking past him at a pair of figures who had appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Hold on a minute Syrus I'm trying to compliment this man on his work" Haru said waving his friend off. Syrus gripped Haru's jacket and pulled lightly as he pointed behind him.

Haru frowned and turned to see Eiji and a guy he recognized as the Obelisk representative standing behind him.

"Haru? Are you telling me you're ok with this vigilante attacking Obelisk students?" Eiji asked a look of irritation on his face.

"Sure! A little bit of forced modesty is just what these rich kids need to remove the stick from their asses" Haru smiled clearly not intimidated by his adopted brother's rage. Eiji's companion smirked before patting him on the shoulder.

"Calm down Eiji I can see your friends point"

"Leon?"

"And besides we're only here to let him know about the plot against him" Leon added.

"Plot?" Syrus asked.

"Oh yes, the plot by Professor Crowler to expel both you and the Duel Giant for using the ante rule" Leon nodded.

"Oh that? I put that together shortly after he offered me a year of homework free classes," Haru shrugged. "Thwarting Crowler's plans has sort of become a weekly ritual for me nowadays. Speaking of which," he turned back to Beauregard. "You may want to lay low for a while. The effeminate fruitcake that runs the blue dorm wants you turned in."

Brier shook his head and grabbed his best friends hand before trying to lead him away. "Don't be ridiculous there's no such thing as a duel giant, and if there was Beauregard would be the last one who it could be."

"Oh really?" Haru asked.

"Really!" Briar yelled back

"Really?"

"Really!"

Chumley sighed as he watched the Ra students walk away. "I'm not sure your intuition was correct in this situation Haru."

"Hate to admit it, but Chumley's right." Syrus nodded. "Like Bastion said, the guy is going here to be a game designer, and he doesn't duel at all..."

Haru's eyes moved to his left shoulder as Godzilla in a miniature form let out a short roar. There was a short screech as he looked to his right shoulder and saw a mini Mothra eyeing him as well. ' _Your right….. There's a connection, I know I'm not mistaken'_

"Hold up!" Will said. "Haru might be onto something. Brier was talking about how awesome the Duel giant was before you guys came."

"That's it!" Haru snapped his fingers, "I've cracked the case!"

"Um what case?" Will asked confused.

"I can show you who the culprit is" Haru smiled "But you'll have to meet me in the woods after dark"

"I thought you didn't care about the Duel Giant attacking Obelisk students?" Eiji questioned

"Oh I still don't, I just want to prove to you all that I'm right" Haru smirked as he took off down the hall.

"Oh lord he's at it again" Syrus sighed as he took off after his companion.

"See ya kids" Chumley saluted "Gotta go keep the boss out of trouble" and with that he followed Syrus down the hall.

"Hmm…" Leon mused as he stroked his chin.

"Whats up Leon?" Eiji asked watching him think.

"I don't know what he's planning, But I would like to put my own little plan in motion" The blonde boy turned to the two ra students and smiled. "Gentlemen! How's your acting prowess?"

"I did a little acting back in middle school, so i'm not too rusty" Bastion smiled.

"I've studied the works of the great universal actors, I fancy that I can do a good job" Will added.

"Excellent, it's time to set a trap for the Duel Giant" Leon smiled.

* * *

As midnight approached Haru and his two Slifer compatriots took up a hiding spot within watching distance of the Obelisk blue guys dorm. Haru had brought a pair of binoculars that he was currently peering through as he watched the front door. Syrus was looking around in fear, as his fear of the night began to grow.

"So why are we here again boss?" Chumley asked as Haru passed the binoculars to him.

"Its simple, in order to prove that the duel giant is in fact our tall Ra friend, I figured we should follow the group of Obelisks that Brier dueled earlier." Haru explained.

"So you're assuming that they'll be the next targets for giant then?" Chumley asked.

"Precisely" Haru nodded.

"Well I think the moment has come, the group is on the move," the elder Slifer said handing off the binoculars. Haru watched as the group of four students made their way out the front door, the leader wearing a pair of familiar sunglasses, making Haru frown for a moment.

"Syrus?" Haru asked.

"Yeah?' The smaller by replied.

"Did that Obelisk that Brier dueled earlier wear sunglasses?"

"I don't think so, of course he may have left them on the bench with his cronies" Syrus shrugged. The Blue group made their way past the Slifers hiding spot and into the trees. Haru made a motion telling his companions to follow them.

At the head of the Obelisk group Leon kept his eyes peeled for the mysterious vigilante. Earlier he had dipped into some of the Drama department's wigs to pull off his current charade. His plan was simple, after convincing the group of Obelisk boys to stay in for the night he Eiji and their Ra companions would attempt to draw out the Duel Giant. Everyone besides the Ra yellow named Will was on board, but with a little convincing he saw reason.

"Alright, this seems to be the general area of where the attacks happen" Bastion said as they emerged into a small clearing.

"I'm still not sure I understand how you know that" Eiji said looking around.

"Oh please, you probably think I spend all my time in my room writing out equations. Little known fact I also investigate the decks of possible opponents as well" Bastion smirked.

"HELLO" a voice boomed from the other side of the clearing. "NO DOUBT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT YOUR COMPANIONS DID NOT!"

"Well that didn't take long" Haru muttered as he and his companions hid themselves under a nearby tree.

"Or perhaps you're looking to settle the score with me after I beat your companion in a duel earlier" Leon replied doing his best impression of one of the underclassmen.

A large dark figure covered in Obelisk jackets appeared out of the darkness. It wore a pair of sunglasses over its eyes to conceal its gaze. "I know not what you talk about, but since you've wandered into my domain, I must be sure to send you back like the rest of your Blue friends".

"I thought you would say that" Leon said stepping forward and throwing off his wig. "So let's get this duel on the road"

Haru's eyes widened for a moment. "Son of a bitch, I knew those sunglasses looked familiar." The duel giant seemed rather shocked as well as it took a step back before regaining its composure.

"You're the Obelisk dorm representative" the shrouded figure stated.

"So you've heard of me? Seems like my reputation has traveled quite a bit around the island" Leon nodded.

"You're the number two ranked duelist in the Obelisk dorm, of course I've heard of you" the giant replied "And I thought it would be just another day of teaching your underclassmen a lesson. Now with the 2nd best student here I can strike fear into the hearts of all your dorm mates". The Giant turned to look where Haru was hiding. "And your observers may as well join us. I've been aware of them since they arrived.

"Looks like you got me" Haru shrugged as he emerged from his hiding place with Syrus and Chumley in tow.

"I'm well aware of my surroundings, how do you think I get away with my crimes so easy?" The giant asked.

"I guess that's fair" Haru nodded.

"Well I think that's enough distractions for the time being, my tall friend" Leon said. "Bastion if you'll bring me the briefcase I gave you earlier please". Will and Bastion, who had been standing at the back of the group, had already shed their disguises. The latter pulled the silver suitcase from his backpack.

"I am rather interested in what you carry around in there" The intellectual duelist said as he handed the briefcase to its owner.

"A prototype I've been working on" Leon said as he popped the latches on the case and pulled out a gauntlet like device, along with an earpiece that he fastened to his right ear. As he placed the gauntlet on his left arm the rest of the group realized it was oval shaped with a red core. On the outside was a blue interface with yellow lighting. Leon pressed the red core and a duel tray shot out of the left side.

"So this is what you do with your time?" Eiji asked looking it over.

"Yup this is my hobby. I hope to one day sell it on the market to Industrial illusions or Kaiba Corp" Leon nodded.

"If you're done playing with your toys, perhaps we could start our duel sometime today" The Duel Giant said in a somewhat irritated voice.

"Alright my preparations are done, let's get this Duel underway."

DUEL!

Leon:4000

Giant:4000

"I guess I finally get to see him at full power" Haru sighed as he sat down in the dirt. "Kinda nice not to be dueling for once"

"I'll let you have the first turn" Leon offered.

"You may regret it" The duel giant replied as he drew for turn, "I summon Giant Orc in attack position!" The giant grey orc appeared brandishing a bone club in its hand.

Giant Orc level 4 (2200/0).

"It seems you play fiend type monsters" Leon observed. He looked at his hand and observed Spyral Super Agent, his ace monster. ' _This is going to be interesting'_.

Syrus sighed "Aw man…"

"It's just a card Shortstack don't let it bug you" Haru said ruffling his hair. "Besides that monster may have a decent amount of attack, but it's hindered by its effect. After it attacks it's forced to switch to defense position and normally that wouldn't be a problem but its defense points are 0."

"Before my first turn ends, I think I'll activate this spell card." He held up a green card depicting a crowd looking at a notice pinned to a wall.

"Prohibition" Leon stated.

"Exactly! Now I can declare a monster spell or trap and you can't use that card while this spell is still on the field" The giant scoffed.

"But how would you know what cards I'm playing in my deck? You've never seen me duel before" Leon asked.

"You're quite wrong on that account" The Duel Giant replied. "I was present when you dueled during the promotion exams. Your two card Super Agent combo is quite powerful, not to mention Agent's ability to destroy spell and trap cards when it's special summoned."

"Well damn, I guess I did duel in front of the whole school didn't I?" the Spyral duelist said awkwardly, earning a facepalm from both Eiji and the Slifer crew.

"I'll prevent you from using Spyral Super Agent, and then I'll end my turn with that."

"Looks like Leon won't be able to use his ace monster for this duel" Chumley sighed.

"And without him I doubt he can pull off that one hit kill like he did before" Syrus added.

"While that may be true, I doubt that's the only thing his deck can do" Eiji reminded them.

"I think I'll set a monster for the time being" Leon said. "Your move again."

"One monster facedown, I'm afraid I'm going to make you regret that" The Giant scoffed. "Giant Orc will attack your monster with Bone Basher!" The giant creature roared as it slammed its club down into the set card, revealing a man in a white labcoat in circular glasses before shattering it into pixels.

"And now since your Orc attacked I think he'll be taking a knee" Leon declared as the Giant's monster knelt down and crossed its arms in front of his body. "And since it has 0 defense it's essentially defenseless."

"I wouldn't say it's defenseless" the Duel Giant chuckled. "Especially when I summon Second Goblin and equip him to Giant Orc." He revealed the monster before inserting it into the slot beneath Giant Orc.

"It's a monster card, so why is he treating it like a spell card?" Syrus asked.

"Its because it's like Eiji's Ultra Vessels. Second Goblin is a union monster so it can equip itself to another monster when it's summoned," Haru explained.

The giant chuckled. "Looks like the famed slacker of the Slifer dorm does know his stuff. As an equip card, Second Goblin can change my monsters position from defensive!" The giant orc rose to his feet and brandished his club with a roar, "to offensive!".

"Oh boy" Syrus groaned.

"What's really offensive is his face" Chumley muttered.

"Wouldn't mind if he wrapped a few Obelisk blazers around his face" Haru agreed.

"It's your turn, Obelisk!"

"Alrighty then, I'll start by normal summoning Spyral Tough in attack position!" A man in a blue suit carrying a briefcase with the initials Sp appeared on his side of the field. He had short blonde hair with a small curl hanging off the front of his head.

Spyral Tough level 4 (1900/1500)

"When Tough is on the field he is treated as a Spyral Super Agent, and because of that I can special summon the Spyral Quik-Fix from my graveyard you sent during your turn by discarding one card." In a flash the bespectacled man in the lab coat appeared before assuming a crouching position over his laptop.

Spyral Quik-Fix level 1 (500/400)

"And when Quik-Fix is summoned I can add a Spyral Gear from my deck to my hand" A card pushed its way out of his deck and he added it to hand. "I added Spyral Gear-Fully Armed! And now I think I'll equip it to Tough, giving him a 1000 point power boost!" Tough crouched down and opened his briefcase and pulled out a Gauntlet similar to Leon's duel disk, before putting it on.

Spyral Tough level 4 (1900-2900)

"Looks like he bridged the gap in power pretty damn quick" Will commented as they watched the agent swell with energy.

"From what I've gathered through observation, his deck revolves around pumping up lower attack monsters with Gear cards such as Drone and Fully Armed," Bastion explained.

"And since my monster now has more attack than yours, I think I'll enter my battle phase. Tough, attack his Giant Orc with Electric Charge!" Tough held up his gauntlet and it began to glow before releasing a current of electricity straight into Giant Orc. The monster's destruction caused an explosion that sent multiple blue jackets flying off of the Giant's body.

Duel Giant: 4000-3300

"AHA! I freaking called it" Haru yelled.

"Its Beauregard!" Syrus gasped.

"Wait, I thought he couldn't duel?" Chumley asked, confused by the revelation.

"Beauregard?" Will said confused. "Why? How?"

"I know you don't like the Obelisks, but resorting to this of all things?" Bastion added.

Beauregard seemed fear stricken as he moved his head to the side, revealing a earpiece "What should I do?"

"How about dropping the charade!" Haru said pointing towards a nearby rock. "The mastermind of this whole thing should be right over there." This statement seemed to puzzle the rest of his companions, until Brier walked out from behind the rock carrying a earpiece and a walkie talkie in hand.

"It was him?" Chumley wondered out loud.

"Of course!" Bastion clapped his hands together "I get it now!"

"Took you long enough Genius" Haru sighed.

"But why?" Syrus asked.

"I want to know how you figured it out" Brier asked as he looked at Haru.

"Well you seemed pretty peeved after losing to those Obelisk jackasses earlier, and your friend is rather large even in comparison to me. So it didn't take long for me to put two and two together, especially when I noticed how close the two of you were" Haru smiled.

"But I lost that duel" Brier pointed out "after that what made you think i was the duel giant?"

"Well from what these two told me you're a rather talented duelist" Haru said nodding towards Bastion and Will. "If it weren't for the stage fright you may be in Obelisk Blue by now, which leads me to another deduction. When it's dark out there are less people therefore a lesser chance of stagefright to occur.

"Plus you did kinda compliment the Duel Giant on his work. That fact sold it for me" Will added.

Syrus sighed "Now that we got this all sorted out, i guess it's over."

"What do you mean over? NOTHING'S OVER!" Brier yelled, causing the Slifer to shrink back. "I'll never go back to being 'Little Brier'. People make fun of my height every day! They call me short! A shrimp! And I'm tired of it. Can't you see. That's why I can't concentrate!"

He reached over and placed a hand on Beauregard's shoulder "Then I met Beauregard. They made fun of him too. It was at that moment we became best friends, and decided to take our revenge on the people who kept harassing us."

-Flashback-

In a dimly lit room one night, Brier and Beauregard sat across from each other going over each others decks.

"I think we should also play by the ante rule, so when we beat those guys, they'll have to fork over there best card when they lose" Brier smiled. "That will teach them not to pick on someone who's different!"

"But what if we get caught?" Beauregard asked.

"Don't worry about that, just leave it to me" Brier told him.

-End Flashback-

"Well what are you going to do now boys?" Leon asked. "We know who you guys are, and soon the whole island may know as well, even Crowler. Unless.."

"Unless what?" Brier asked with a frown.

"We finish this duel, and you give me a good show," the Obelisk replied. "I know you have skill for beating so many of my underclassmen, and I can't say that they didn't have it coming. I'm really intrigued by your partner dynamic now".

"It seems you leave us no choice then" Brier grit his teeth before looking over to his friend. "Let's do this"

Beauregard nodded "Yeah!"

Brier/ Beauregard: 3300

Leon:4000

"Draw Beauregard!"

As the big Ra drew, the smaller one looked over his shoulder at his hand. "I summon Goblin King in attack mode!" as soon as Beauregard slapped the card onto the tray, a childlike goblin with a rather large head appeared, draped in red robes and a crown.

Goblin King Level 1 (0/0)

"Zero attack eh?" Leon asked. "What are you going for?"

"I'll explain it to you. For every warrior monster I send to the graveyard this turn I can special summon a Half Goblin from my hand in defense mode!" Discarding two cards his field lit up as two goblins wearing turbans and brandishing daggers appeared, blocking the way to the king.(0)

Half Goblin level 3 (500/500) x2

"Now comes Goblin King's special ability! It now gains 1000 attack and defense for each fiend monster I control, and since I negated Orc's destruction by getting rid of Second Goblin I count three exactly."

Goblin King Level 1 (0-3000/0-3000)

"Well then" Leon said "This might get messy"

"Goblin King attacks Spyral Tough!" Brier ordered as the robed goblin let out a shriek before running over and punching the spy in the gut.

Leon:4000-3900

"When Spyral Gear-Fully Armed is sent to the graveyard I can special summon a Spyral Super Agent from my graveyard by banishing it" Leon smiled. "And since Tough is treated as a Super Agent while face up on the field or in the graveyard I can use this effect on him." Placing the spell into the deck box on his hip Leon pulled Tough from the graveyard and placed him in defense position.

Spyral Tough level 4 (1900/1500)

"It's a pity you brought him back just for him to be destroyed again" Briar remarked "Go Giant Orc pummel his Tough!" The orch charged across the field and delivered an upward slam to the agent shattering him into pixels.

"And let's not forget Leon" Brier smiled. "Your Super Agent is still up for grabs. So when I win I'll be sure to take really good care of it. Lucky for you now Giant Orc is switching itself to defense mode."

As the smoke cleared Leon drew his next card "I'm going to make you work for it! First I play the equip spell Spyral Gear-Big Red. When this card is activated I can resurrect a Spyral monster from my graveyard, and while it's equipped with this card it can't be destroyed by battle." A red sports car with six wheels rolled up onto the field as Tough stepped out of the driver's seat giving Leon a two fingered salute.

Spyral Tough level 4 (1900/1500)

"This monster never stays down" Brier grumbled. Beauregard gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to calm his mood.

"Now comes this!" In a flash of light a black drone with three propeller blades appeared flying over the red car Tough now stood by. "This card may seem a bit familiar to you since I used it in that duel a while back, but in case you forgot it's called Spyral Gear-Drone. When it's summoned I get to look at the top three cards of your deck and return them in any order I see fit." Three holograms appeared in front of the Obelisk. "Fiend's Sanctuary goes to the bottom followed by card of sanctity, then pot of duality," he said as the holograms disappeared. "Now comes Tough's effect, I can declare what type of card is on the top of your deck and if I'm right I get to destroy a card you control."

"And since he stacked the deck he knows what it is automatically" Haru mused. "Interesting"

"I declare spell, then target Prohibition on the field, and since we know what's on the top of your deck let's skip to it" Tough began speaking into his headset as a missile flew down out of nowhere and destroyed Prohibition.

"Now he can use Super Agent again!" Eiji cheered.

"Indeed, and I activate his effect from my hand, by declaring what type of card is on the top of your deck I can special summon him from my hand. Come on out Super Agent!" The sound of helicopter blades could be heard overhead as a rope ladder descended, and a man with curly blonde and black hair dropped onto the field from it.

Spyral Super Agent Level 4 (1900/1200)

The two spies fist bumped before taking up their attack positions.

"It doesn't matter! Neither of your monsters have enough attack to destroy Giant Orc" Brier called.

"Then you've forgotten drone's effect!" Leon said. "I can tribute it and give a Super Agent monster 500 attack for each card you control, and if i'm not mistaken you have four so that's a whopping 2000 attack, and I'm giving it to Tough!" The spy next to the red car swelled with energy as his attack point increased.

Spyral Tough level 4 (1900-3900)

"Battle! Tough attacks Giant Orc with Static Shockwave!" letting loose a current of energy once again the spy destroyed the bone wielding fiend.

Brier/ Beauregard: 3300-1700

"And now Agent will attack one of your Half Goblins with Spyral Strike!" The second spy ran across the field and delivered a karate chop directly to the goblin shattering it into pixels. "And that's it for me."

"Fine then I activate Pot of Duality! Now I reveal the top three cards of my deck and pick one and add it to my hand for the price of no special summoning this turn! I'll add Card of Sanctity to my hand and shuffle the rest into my deck."

"Why didn't Leon put Fiend's Sanctuary at the top? That way Brier wouldn't have had the chance to draw" Syrus asked

"It's probably because he wants to see what Brier can do while his special summoning ability is sealed for the turn," Bastion reasoned.

"Now I activate Card of Sanctity allowing us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Brier drew the full six while leon drew four.

"I normal summon Giant Germ in defense position" Brier said as Beauregard placed the card on the tray. In a flash of light a giant purple blob appeared in front of them. "Now Goblin King gains 1000 of its lost attack bringing it back up to 2000".

Giant Germ level 2 (1000/1000)

Goblin King Level 1 (1000-2000/1000-2000)

"Now Goblin King attacks Super Agent!" Brier commanded as the imp like goblin ran across the field and punched the spy in the stomach destroying him.

Leon:3900-3800

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your move" the duo concluded.

' _Clever'_ leon thought ' _He knows that I can't get directly at Goblin King without getting though his fiend monsters first, so he's baiting me with Giant Germ knowing that if I destroy it I take damage and it special summons more.'_ He rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at his hand ' _Unfortunately either way with this hand his Goblin King is going to get up to 3000 this turn and I have no way of attacking it.'_ "First I'll start by activating the spell Spyral Mission-Assault, While this card is on the field I can draw a card every time a Super Agent on my field destroys one of your cards. "Battle! Tough attacks your Giant Germ!" The Spy once again let loose a current of electricity from its glove destroying the giant blob.

"As you probably know, when Germ is destroyed you take 500 points in effect damage, and on top of that i get to special summon two more from my deck in attack position"

Leon: 3800-3300

After Leon took the damage two more giant blobs appeared on the duo's field and Goblin King's power rose once again.

Giant Germ level 2 (1000/1000)x2

Goblin King level 1 (2000-3000/2000-3000)

Leon drew a card off of the effect of his spell. "At the end of each of my turns I have to place a counter on Spyral Mission- Assault and at the end of the third turn it's destroyed."

Spyral Mission-Assault x1 counter

"My move then" Brier called as Beauregard drew for turn.

"On your draw phase I activate the effect of my trap!" Leon declared "Its called Spyral Gear- Utility Wire. While I control a Super Agent I can target one of your cards and send it back to the top of the deck, and I choose your Goblin King!"

"I activate my counter trap! Its called Trap Jammer and it negates your trap's activation and destroys it" Brier returned as Leon's trap was destroyed.

' _Looks like he was ready for me there'_ The Spyral duelist sighed.

"I activate the spell card Card Rotator! By discarding one card I can now switch the battle positions of your monsters"

"I guess that's one way to get out of it" Haru admitted. "Now he can inflict some damage by destroying the Quick Fix thats been sitting out on the field."

"Thats right" Brier confirmed "Since your monster is no longer protecting your lifepoints, Goblin King is going to attack over it!" the big headed goblin charged across the field before destroying the bespectacled duel monster with a hard gut punch.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt" Syrus cringed.

"It's going to hurt his lifepoints even more" Bastion pointed out.

Leon: 3300-800

"Now I'll switch both of my Giant Germs to defense position, securing my defense till my next turn" Brier said with a smile. He turned and whispered into Beauregards ear "We got this in the bag big guy!" The two fist bumped in happiness.

"Hate to break up the celebration there guys, but I've still got a 3900 attack monster that can't be destroyed by battle" Leon pointed out.

"While that may be true, you can't get to my highest attack monster without going through my giant germs, and every time their destroyed by battle you take 500 damage. Seems like the two of us are sitting pretty nice right now".

"Well then let's see if I can fix that shall we?" the Obelisk smiled as he drew. "You know I think I can manage to end this with this single card" he said, holding up the card he drew. "First I'll switch Tough back to attack position, then I'll equip him Spyral Gear-Last Resort". The sky darkened as a helicopter appeared overhead before dropping an armored exoskeleton next to Tough. The spy then strapped himself in before flexing his muscles and taking up a fighting position. "Now Tough can't be targeted by or destroyed by card effects while he's equipped with last resort."

"So? You still can't get past my wall of monsters" Brier shot back.

"Oh really? Because the second effect of last resort says differently"

"Second effect?"

"Thats right! By destroying a card on my field I can now attack you directly!" Leon told him. "And since I still control Spyral Mission-Assault I think I'm set." Tough wound up one of the metal arms and sent a rocket fist directly at the duo, sending them skidding backward.

Brier/ Beauregard: 1700-0

"And that's game" Haru sighed clearly disappointed.

The Ra duo picked themselves up, as they watched the rest of the group save for Haru swarm Leon to congratulate him. Brier let out a sigh and lowered his head "Well big guy it looks like we're finished"

"Not us" Beauregard said looking at the group with a somber face. "Please just turn me in, forget Brier, they'll believe that I did this all alone if you tell them."

Brier looked up at his friend. "Huh?"

The larger duelist looked down at his companion and smiled. "I've always been alone and i'm not going to let them expel the first person I can truly call a friend. After all we did promise that we would stand up for each other."

"But…"

"You're the best Duelist I've ever known Brier, there's no way I'd let them kick you out of here" the Ra continued.

"But what about your dream, weren't you going to be a game designer?" Brier asked.

The older boy smiled again and ran his giant hand through the smaller boys hair, "Some dreams just weren't meant to be."

Brier felt his eyes dampen "Beauregard….."

"NOW HOLD UP" Haru yelled getting between the duo and the rest of the group. "If you think anyone's going to turn you in they have to go through me first". He held up his duel disk and fixed Leon with a determined expression.

"While the prospect of dueling you sounds rather interesting, it's not needed" the Obelisk boy shook his head. "I have no intention of turning these two in, they had me on the ropes during that duel and I merely drew into something I could use. It would be a tragedy if I were to let such a duo be separated for teaching my underclassmen a lesson in being humble."

Haru frowned not familiar with the concept of a non stuck up Obelisk "Are you sure you're in the same dorm as Eiji?"

Leon smirked "Yeah but it doesn't mean that every obelisk is the same"

Bastion moved past the group and helped his fellow dorm mates to their feet. "You know Brier I just so happened to notice something during your duel"

"And what's that?" The smaller boy asked.

"You didn't succumb to stage fright" Will said standing besides Bastion "Looks like when you and Beauregard here are together you don't really think about that stuff now do you?"

"I guess you're right" Brier nodded.

"Perhaps we shouldn't dwell to much on our camaraderie in this spot" Haru said looking around as if remembering something. "I have a feeling Crowler may attempt to catch me dueling the two of you"

"He makes a fair point, perhaps the two of you should scram before anyone catches a glimpse of you next to the pile of Obelisk blazers" Leon agreed. The two Ra students nodded before taking off into the forest back towards the Ra dorm, Brier having a significant lead over Beauregard.

"Well I guess that ties up everything in a nice bow" Eiji mused as he watched them go. "Brier and Beauregard will return all the cards they won, and the two of you did your homework."

"Yup made sure to finish the final touches right before we set off for this little adventure" Syrus said happily.

"Hmm…."

Eiji turned to see Haru with a look of guilt on his face, "You didn't do any of it did you?"

Haru cringed "No, I did exactly half of it… then fell asleep."

"Crowlers going to have a field day with you tomorrow" Will smiled " Not only did you not follow through with his plan and duel the Duel Giant you also have only half of your assignments done"

"I'm not worried" Haru smirked. "I can pull a few more hours to finish the rest of it no sweat!"

"Sounds like this is where we part ways" Leon said placing his duel disk back in the briefcase. "Come on Eiji, Sarah will be looking for us right about now" He gave the rest of the group a two fingered salute before the two Obelisks headed off towards the blue dorm.

"We should probably make sure that the Duel Giant got back without any setbacks" Bastion said.

"Well Beauregard is pretty big, so I doubt there any more than halfway there" Will mused. "But you're right. I'm tired, so we should head back" And with that the two Ra students took their leave as well.

"Who was that guy?" Chumley asked not recognizing him.

"His name is Will, the two of us had a duel a while back. He has a pretty neat deck" Haru explained as the trio began to walk.

"Well Crowlers going to give you a lot of shit tomorrow" Syrus sighed

"Oh don't remind me" the Kaiju duelist replied "He's going to be pissed his newest plan was a dud"

* * *

The next morning, after long hours of work Haru managed to finish his assignments. This really didn't matter to Crowler however, because the instant Haru walked into the classroom he was given two more assignments. Crowler seemed somewhat surprised by Syrus being done as well, but seemed to wave it off in favor of grilling his mortal nemesis.

"So let me get this straight!" Crowler said leaning in, hands on the desk in front of Haru. "Not only did you manage to beat the Duel Giant, you also managed to let him escape?"

"Yes that's exactly what I said the last couple times you asked me" haru rolled his eyes as he worked through the two new assignments. "He probably booked it up the beanstalk right after I beat him."

"And you're also telling me you didn't duel by the illegal ante rule, and all those other Obelisks did?"

"Did they? Last time I checked they all lost their cards temporarily" Haru shrugged. "You should really make sure your prized students keep better care of their cards teach."

"So let me get this straight, you found the Duel Giant, then lost him, and now the lost cards are suddenly found…."

"And I have more homework than I started out with" Haru interrupted.

"Just keep writing!" Crowler snapped realizing he wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

 **And one more Chapter in the history books! Its nice to use one of the trio of upperclassmen in one of the filler duels especially since he uses a deck that I've been playing for awhile. I appreciate the comments and Ideas as always and be sure to keep them coming. Next time we see the mystery of the missing eggwiches, and a certain someone gets an upgrade. See ya soon.**

 **-Red**


	16. Chapter 16: Of Eggwich's and Ape-men

Chapter 16: of Eggwiches and Apemen

After classes were done for the day Haru, Syrus and Will bolted down the hallway towards the card shop.

"Haru! Will! Slow down!" Syrus called as he gradually fell behind the two taller boys.

"No can do shortstack. It's sandwich day and I have a feeling that today's the day I claim the grand prize" Haru called back to him.

"Didn't you just eat?" Will asked keeping pace with the Kaiju duelist.

"Will, we've only known each other for a short time, so I'll let you in on a little secret" Haru replied. "I burn a lot of calories putting these Obelisk snobs in their place, so I have to increase my intake to keep up". Within a couple minutes the trio made their way into the card shack, noticing a large group of Slifer and Ra students crowded around a deep dark bin filled to the brim with wrapped sandwiches with the duel academy logo on it.

Will looked around clearly not familiar with his surroundings. "I'm seeing a lot of Slifers and Ra's but no Obelisks".

Syrus and Haru exchanged a look of confusion. "You really don't get out much do you Will?" Syrus asked.

"Why would we of the Obelisk dorm lower ourselves to such a level as eating commoner food such as this?" Haru said doing his best stuck up rich kid impression.

"Yes clearly we could be eating the finest caviar, and food prepared by our five star chef" Syrus said playing along.

"Alright alright I get it" Will sighed.

They watched as one after another Ra and Slifer stepped up to the bin and dug out a bag before unwrapping it and digging in. Each time the student let out a cry of disgust as they discovered the familiar taste of tuna salad and liverwurst.

"Isn't sandwich day wonderful?" Haru asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't understand why you're so happy about this, they're just sandwiches" Will said watching each students reaction.

"There's a bit of a sport in the whole thing" Syrus explained. "None of the sandwiches are actually labeled so it's based on the luck of the draw if you get a good sandwich or not."

"More often than not the sandwiches are made out of less than stellar items, but the sandwich bin always attracts visitors for the chance of pulling the one true prize."

"Prize?"

"The Golden Eggwich! An egg laid by the finest of chickens and placed within the finest of baked breads. This sandwich has become something of legend around the island because very few have actually been able to obtain it."Haru walked up to the bin and said a quiet prayer before plunging his large arm down into the pile of packages. Pulling out one he ripped it open and took a bite with a look of inquisitiveness on his face.

Syrus and WIll watched him finish it waiting for a response, "Well?".

"Nope its tuna" Haru shook his head as he tossed the wrapping in the garbage nearby.

"So there's only one of these sandwiches every week?" Will asked, "My chances don't seem all that great, I think I'll pass."

"Better to draw a bad sandwich here than a bad card in a duel"

The boys turned to see Alexis standing behind them two unwrapped sandwiches in her hands.

"Oh hey Alexis" Syrus greeted.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "You're participating in sandwich day too?"

"Yup," Alexis said. "I heard you talking to Syrus about it earlier, so I decided to see what the fuss was about."

"But why do you have two sandwiches?" Haru asked.

"Maybe she wanted to ask you on a lunch date, Haru." Syrus remarked, smirking.

This comment made her blush as she turned away from them. "That's not it at all, I was just practicing my drawing skills that's all."

"Sure you were" Syrus said.

"I was!" She yelled.

"Perhaps you should stop teasing her," Will said stepping in. He then turned to Alexis. "Did you perchance happen upon the "Golden Eggwich" these two have been talking about?"

"No," Alexis said, regaining her composure. "In fact, I don't think anyone's pulled it so far. I heard a Ra say that no one's pulled one in over a month."

"It's true…" The group looked to see Ms. Dorothy approaching. "I'm here all day in view of the cart. Nobody's been able to pull that sandwich for the last five weeks. Knowing that, I can only assume someone's been raiding the sandwich bin while I'm not on duty."

"It must take some skills to pull the Golden Eggwich five weeks in a row" Syrus noted as he watched Haru's expression go from disappointment, to anger to one of thinking.

"I'm sorry" Ms. Dorothy sighed.

"Why are you apologizing?" Alexis asked consolingly. "If anyones to blame it's the thief".

"Perhaps we should catch this thief" Haru said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Will questioned.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Syrus asked.

"It's simple my dear Watson" Haru said patting him on the head "We're going to stake out the premises tonight. And as for why, I really wanna know what kind of weirdo is behind this."

"Makes sense, the thief will more than likely strike after the shop has closed down" Will nodded.

"Seems like a good idea" Alexis nodded. " _It's a long shot but maybe I'll find some information on my brother from this thief."_

"This seems to warrant preparation, perhaps we should head back to the dorms before beginning this endeavor?" Will said.

"I can see why Bastion likes you, you're rather fond of your big words" Syrus snarked.

"Be nice Syrus, Will has the right idea. No point in heading out on this little adventure on a empty stomach."Haru said patting the Blue haired boy on the head.

"Funny you should say that, the card shop closes around 8 so it shouldn't interfere with the dorms usual meal times" Ms. Dorothy informed them.

"Wow this plan is just falling into place" Haru said. "Alright see you guys back here at 8 tonight". The Kaiju duelist turned towards the door and took off before Syrus knew what happened.

"Hey wait up" the little Slifer cried as he took off after him.

Will watched the two go and turned to Alexis "Alexis? If I may be so bold why exactly are you playing along with this plan? Syus I can understand because it seems like those two are inseparable but your reasoning puzzles me."

"I could ask the same of you" the Obelisk girl said raising an eyebrow.

"I sort of owe Haru a favor, plus he has a way of doing things that has caught my attention on a few occasions" the Ra explained trying to make it sound as normal as possible.

"Oh you two huh?" Alexis laughed, "It's about the same for me actually, less of me owing him a favor but more that his way of doing things catches my fancy".

"Doesn't surprise me that there's someone of the same mind as me" Will smiled before heading towards the door "See you tonight Obelisk Queen".

"That name got old after the first couple times I heard it" Alexis muttered as she turned to address Ms. Dorothy. "Thank you for helping us out tonight, I'll see you later Ms. Dorothy" She bowed to the teacher before exiting the card shop as well.

* * *

Later that night the gang reconvened in Ms. Dorothy's office with the addition of Chumley. Syrus Haru and Will had begun going through a shelf of board games the card shop owner had in the corner of her room. Their current endeavor was Jenga, as Chumley watched from behind Syrus trying to stay awake. Nearby Alexis was looking through the card inventories for the shop keeping mostly to herself save for the occasional glance when the game caused a commotion. The trio had managed to stack the tower at least 25 blocks high before starting to see the wavering stability.

Haru placed his finger on a middle piece and with a fluid motion, much like the way he drew from his deck he removed the block from the tower safely.

Syrus looked at him with astonishment, "Ok now you've got to be cheating, there's no way that didn't send the tower crumbling!"

"Syrus I think it's physically impossible to cheat at this game without someone noticing" Will said taking his time and moving around the table to find the perfect spot.

"You're just jealous that my drawing technique has use outside the game of duel monsters" Haru stuck out his tongue playfully.

"I've been thinking guys" Chumley said uncrossing is arms, as the two unoccupied players looked at him, "Do you think this sandwich thief will have any good loot on him?"

"He's a sandwich thief Chumley I doubt he will have anything of actual value on him" Will poked at a brick on the right side that caused the tower to shake, causing Syrus to gasp. Placing his thumb and index finger on each end he managed to shimmy the block out and place it on the top.

"I don't think that's what he means" Haru shook his head. "to answer your question Chum I doubt a thief such as this one would carry a hot sandwich with him, so no you're not getting a grilled cheese from this adventure"

"And besides he only steals Egg sandwiches" Syrus said sweating as he looked for a move, "Right Alexis?"

"They're both right Chum," the Obelisk queen responded, not taking her eyes off the monitor.

Haru leaned over to Will "What exactly is she doing on that thing?" he whispered.

"From what I can tell she's looking through the card archives" Will replied.

' _Something to keep my mind off the possibility, despite how unlikely, that this thief is involved with my brothers disappearance'_ Alexis thought.

"Who wants some stake out snacks?" Ms. Dorothy asked, warranting a short scream and jump from Syrus who was attempting to shimmy out a left piece. With this short outburst the smaller Slifer sent the tower falling downwards directly onto the floor.

"JENGA!" Will and Haru yelled as the two high fived, and Syrus slouched in defeat.

"Anyway, did you bring any grilled cheese Ms. Dorothy?" Chumley asked looking down at the tray of sweets.

"You know there's more to food than grilled cheese" Alexis said finally turning away from the computer, "Perhaps you should expand your culinary perspective".

"It looks tasty to me" Will said as he recovered from his post victory celebration.

"Thank you" Ms. Dorothy replied. "They're some of my specialties, puff pastries filled with lemon, chocolate and strawberry."

"Thanks " Syrus said.

"Uh"

"Oh come off of it Chumley, like Alexis said it would do you good to try something new once and awhile" Will chastised, as he moved towards the tray "Now let me have at one of those lemon ones please."

"Oh those are right over…."

"Hold up" Haru said jumping from his sitting position. "I have an idea, Syrus how would you like to redeem yourself after that thrilling conclusion to our game?"

"What do you have in mind?" Syrus sighed as the two joined Will next to the tray.

"We each declare a flavor one at a time, then we each draw a pastry and whoever declared the right flavor wins" Haru explained.

"I guess that seems simple enough"

"Alrighty then since Will already declared his intentions, I think it's appropriate that he goes first" Haru said as he made a welcoming gesture to the plate.

Alexis rolled her eyes and returned to what she was doing. "Boys."

"All right here I come, lemon" Will declared as he picked out a rectangular shaped pastry.

"Strawberry for me" Haru smiled as he drew a similar one.

"I'm not a big fan of chocolate so I'll go strawberry too" Syrus declared as he drew another rectangular pastry.

"Three, two, one. Dig in boys" Haru declared as they all bit into their pastries.

"Lemon" Syrus groaned.

"Chocolate" Will mumbled.

"Looks like I win this time boys" Haru said revealing a small outline of red filling in his. "Alright Syrus I think we need to go back to the basics in duel training, perhaps that will help you with your perception."

"Duel training?" Will asked.

"He made me do a bunch of exercises before went in to duel the Paradox brothers, it was probably the most painful week of my life" Syrus whispered.

"So Haru fancies himself a drill sergeant huh?" Will whispered back. "I can see it".

"So what are you chuckleheads whispering about?" Haru asked crossing his arms.

There was a loud rustling noise that caused everyone except Alexis to jump. "Seems like our uninvited visitor has made his appearance" the Obelisk commented. "Hiding places people!" Ms. Dorothy turned out the lights and the three boys hid behind some shelves while Alexis hid in a locker. There was more rustling and the group moved from their hiding spaces to peer through the two way window on the door.

"That definitely him" Haru said as they watched a figure lift up the sliding doors with little to no effort.

"He's an animal!" Syrus said as they watched a figure crawl underneath the door and make its way over to the sandwich bin.

"Lets get him" Alexis said as they pushed through the doors and flipped on the lights.

"Drop the Golden Eggwich you thief!" Haru declared as they got their first look at the intruder. He was incredibly muscular with long black hair, but he only seemed to be wearing torn up Khakis. The man let out a tarzan yell before taking a hold of the sandwich bin and ramming it through the sliding door breaking a hole in it.

"Well damn he must have been hitting the gym" Will commented.

"Talk later!" Alexis said running after him. "Will your with me, we're going to try to head him off at the entrance to main campus, Syrus Haru and Ms. Dorothy follow him!"

"Alright pincer maneuver it is" Haru said.

* * *

As Alexis and Will neared the front entrance they stopped and scanned the area.

"Do you see him?" Will asked searching behind the pillars.

"Nope" Alexis responded, "Perhaps we should head towards the forest-" as she said this someone sped past them. "Never mind I think I found him".

"Well he dropped some sandwiches so I think that's a proper assessment" Will said picking up a sandwich on the ground.

"He went that way! Let's move Will!"

* * *

Haru's group made their way to the island waterfall as they followed the Tarzan like man. The muscleman began to climb the waterfall as the trio of Slifers watched on.

"Who is this guy?" Haru asked as he stopped to catch his breath.

"DAMON!" The wildman stopped as he got to the top of the waterfall and turned as Ms. Dorothy caught up to the group.

"You know this guy?" Haru asked.

"Take your time to answer" Chumley wheezed, "I'm pooped".

"Yes I know him!" She said looking up at the wildman, "And he knows better than steal!" The wildman slipped on something atop the waterfall and fell down into the pool below. After a moment his head popped out of the water giving Ms. Dorothy a good look at his face. "Wow you've changed!".

"Yes I change! I change for better!" Damon said in a deep gruff voice.

"Not your Grammar apparently" Chumley snarked.

"How exactly do you know him?" Haru asked the store owner.

"From school; He used to be an Obelisk Blue" she told him.

"Of course he's an Obelisk, buncha weirdos. But man our school attire must have gotten more restrictive while he was gone" Haru commented.

"No, He was different last year," she replied. "Then he just flat out vanished. Damon always visited me at the card shop, Especially on sandwich days. He always had the worst of luck when it came to drawing the right sandwich though."

"Are you sure he's the same person?" Syrus asked. "This guy always manages to get the good ones"

Damon laughed "I not the same, I new person now. I live in nature, Hone my skills"

"Why exactly did you leave?" Haru asked.

"When I Obelisk I good at written test, not good at drawing though. My drawing always hurt dueling! Everytime I work hard for nothing. Then I watch nature, waves crashing back and forth, then, hit me!"

"You want me to hit you?" Haru asked amused by the proposition.

"No! It hit me!" Damon corrected. "Just like I know what comes next in wave, I know what come next in card! Must simply be in tune with nature! That's why I train with nature, Be one with nature, Be one with draw! I get good, but I not sure so I decide to test luck with eggwich! That why I take last couple weeks had to be sure."

"We understand." Ms. Dorothy said feeling sympathetic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Haru cackled, warranting a glare from Ms. Dorothy and Damon. "Oh come on, your telling me that the reason you, an Obelisk Blue, disappeared is because you not only couldn't draw the right cards you couldn't draw the freaking eggwich! That's the stupidest thing I've heard since I got on this island, which is saying something! Just, ignore me. I need a moment."The slifer walked backwards and disappeared into the woods behind him as the remaining people began to hear a laughing noise from his direction.

There was a rustling noise to their left as Will and Alexis stumbled into view looking around. "Did you find him?" Will asked "and what was that laughing?"

"Well I think they found him" Alexis pointed out as the ra turned to see Damon standing up in the water.

"Oh good you guys are here" Haru said still giggling as walked back towards the group, "You'll never believe what this guys story is!"

"He irritating, Make me sound stupid" Damon growled

"This guy was an Obelisk who disappeared because he couldn't draw the eggwich!" Haru said trying to hold himself together through fits of laughter. "So he got more in tune with nature to learn to draw better! Oh god I can't breath." Haru weezed as he doubled over laughing.

"That's quite the story" Will said

"IT TRUE" Damon exclaimed " I'll show you through duel! Duel me laughing boy!" Damon pulled a duel disc out of nowhere and placed it on his arm.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to" Haru said, trying to catch his breath. "All this laughing has made me kind of light headed." He stumbled and caught himself before plopping down into a sitting position. "Syrus I'll revoke your training sessions if you step in for me," he said looking over at the smaller slifer. "Think of it as a right of passage."

"Why would Syrus accept such a request?" Will asked

"I'll do it" Syrus stepped up somewhat shaking from his memories of training camp. "Anything to get me out of that torture again".

"You think you can beat Damon? Not chance" Damon smirked.

"Looks like the Obelisk attitude is still in tact" Chumley sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to prove you wrong" Syrus said putting on a determined expression, "Can I borrow your duel disk Haru?"

"Sure thing Buddy have at it!' Haru tossed him his black duel disc, and Syrus caught surprisingly easy before strapping it to his arm.

DUEL!

Damon:4000

Syrus:4000

"My move!" Syrus declared as he drew his sixth card, "Nice! I summon Recycleroid in attack position!" An old rusty purple car with a crank on the front appeared. It had cartoonish eyes and a top hat along with a cane underneath its right front tire.

Recycleroid level 2 (1000/1000)

Afterwards he placed a card below it "I'll set a card and pass my turn!"

"You summon old man! You no match for Damon's deck! Just as tree sways to and fro I know what will come!" Damon drew his card and chuckled at what he saw. "And nature has taught me well! I play face down then summon card I just drew! Drawler." Damon let out a Tarzan yell as a giant stone golem with wheels beneath its limbs appeared in front of him.

Drawler level 3 (?/?)

"Now for every card I return to deck, Drawler gain 500 attack and defense points!" He held up his hand "I have four cards, I return all back to deck!" The giant stone golem seemed to be empowered as his points rose.

Drawler level 3 (?-2000/?-2000)

"Looks like he's pretty decked out" Syrus muttered as he braced for impact.

"Drawler attacks Recycleroid stone roll wrecker!" Damon declared as the Golem charged across the field and ran over the older car.

Syrus: 4000-3000

"When Recycleroid is destroyed by battle I can special summon a level 4 or lower roid monster from my deck! So say hello to Turretroid in defense position!" In a flash the old car was replaced by a machine gun on treads. This roid had Cartoon eyes on either side of the barrel and a mouth underneath with two long white arms underneath as well.

Turretroid level 3 (1300/1700)

"When Drawler destroy monster it sent back to deck instead of graveyard, meaning you not be able to get back from graveyard" Syrus took Recycleroid and placed it on top of his deck before it began to auto shuffle.

"I don't need to Recycleroid back because i'm going to activate my trap card! It's called Roid Mass Production, when I special summon a roid monster to my field I can activate this card, then immediately after special summon another copy of that monster! So here comes another Turretroid!" Another cartoonish machine gun appeared on Syrus's field.

Turretroid level 3 (1300/1700)x2

"My first Turretroid's effect activates, when I activate a spell or trap card with roid in its name I can inflict 300 points of damage to you directly!" Turretroids barrel began to glow red as it spun shooting tiny cartoon bullets that hit Damon's arm as he shielded himself.

Damon: 4000-3700

"You inflict petty damage! Not way of nature, attack Drawler like a man" Damon growled.

"Good job Syrus you're getting under his skin, keep it up!" Haru called.

"Petty damage is still damage big guy" Syrus pointed out feeling somewhat empowered by his friends praise.

"You still no win. I end turn" Damon stated.

"Then I'll draw," Syrus stated as he started his turn. " First I'll normal summon Raceroid in attack position." Another cartoon like car appeared this time in the form of a red racecar. It was modeled after a falcon with a red nose and eyes were the front headlights should have been.

Raceroid level 4 (1800/1800)

"That's odd" Alexis said. "I've seen most the roid monsters before, but I don't think I've ever heard of that one."

"I saw Syrus reconfiguring his deck when we went back to the dorm, perhaps he had some cards he hasn't had the chance to use yet?" Haru told her.

"Now comes the fun part!" Syrus said getting into the duel. "I activate Vehicroid Power Tuning! This spell gives all roid monsters on my field a 200 point power boost, but it doesn't stop there because Raceroid gains 200 attack every time a roid spell or trap is activated.

Raceroid level 4 (1800-2200)

"And don't forget the burn damage from my turretroids!" Syrus reminded him as both cartoonish guns let loose a volley of bullets at damon.

Damon: 3700-3100

"Battle! Raceroid attacks Drawler with Mach speed mashup!" Raceroid seemed to smile were its beak used to be. Its back wheels began to spin as it dashed across the field and slammed into Drawler destroying it, the impact knocking Damon back.

Damon: 3100-2900

' _Short stuff may be good after all, especially for one who wear shirt'_ Damon though as he pushed himself to his feet, and sending an odd look Syrus's way. ' _But no way he can defeat way of nature'_

As Damon rose to his feet Syrus took a step back cautiously, ' _This guy has a weird look in his eye, it's making me kinda uneasy'._

"I activate trap", Damon declared as his facedown rose up. "It called Miracle Draw, here how it work. Before I take card from deck I declare what I think it be. If I right you take 1000 damage, if I wrong I take damage instead"

"So he's guessing what card he's going to draw? Doesn't that seem a bit risky?" Chumley asked.

"Well you can look at it this way, we finally get to find out if all this nature training has given him the ability to draw what he wants" Will said.

"You probably think I not guess right" Damon said shooting a glare at Haru, who realizing this seemed to hold back a laugh.

"I guess anything's possible," the Kaiju duelist remarked.

"Not only possible! It not only possible for snow to melt, snow always melt." He closed his eyes a look of concentration on his face as he placed his fingers on the top of his deck. A moment later his eyes shot open. "Card will be Card Loan!' he declared as he drew. He held up the card and everyone gasped as they realized it was in fact card loan.

"Well color me impressed" Haru chuckled.

"I can't believe it, guessing the top card of your deck is almost impossible unless you stack it to begin with" Alexis said. "And we all saw his deck get shuffled by his disk".

"This is weirding me out guys" Chumley whimpered.

"Now thanks to Miracle Draw, you lose 1000 lifepoint" Damon informed Syrus with a smile.

Syrus:3000-2000

Syrus let out a groan as he took the damage but managed to keep a determined expression.

"Now activate effect of Card Loan. You gain 1000 lifepoint and I lose 1000, but me get to draw one card as long as return to deck at end phase."

Syrus:2000-3000

Damon:2900-1900

"All that for one draw?" Chumley asked, baffled by the move.

"Me like" Damon said looking at the card. "It pot of greed so I activate allowing me draw two cards!" After discarding the spell the tarzan-like duelist drew an additional two cards. "Now I activate Spell Dropper! Now you draw card and I predict what it is, if i'm right all cards in hand and on field return to deck"

"He's upping the ante with this" Haru smiled.

"Predicting your opponents top card is even less likely than guessing yours" WIll gasped.

Syrus sighed and pulled the top card from his deck and held it with the back facing Damon. "There's no way you can predict what this is" The small slifer said.

"We will see" Damon said as he opened his eyes after a minute of thinking, "Limiter Removal!".

Syrus' s eyes widened as he revealed Limiter Removal, "How?".

"So his weird training does have some benefits" Haru commented before shrugging. "Eh, still stupid. Don't let it get to you Syrus, this duels far from over!" Syrus nodded before shuffling the cards he currently controlled into his deck.

' _At least he doesn't have a monster to attack me with'_

"Now for normal summon! Come Alexandrite Dragon!' Damon declared as he patted the last card in his hand onto his duel disk. In a beam of light a large bipedal dragon covered in jewels appeared before letting out a tremendous howl.

Alexandrite Dragon level 4 (2000/100)

' _And I spoke too soon'_

"Alexandrite Dragon attacks you directly! Brilliant Breath!" The jeweled dragon began to shimmer as it let loose a beam of energy from its mouth directly at Syrus.

Syrus:3000-1000

Damon took card loan from his field and placed it back into his deck "Turn end".

"Then let's start mine" Syrus declared as he drew for turn. "I summon an old favorite Recycleroid back to the field in defense mode." The elderly car returned to the field in a defensive stance holding up its cane "And that's my turn".

Recycleroid level 2 (1000/1000)

"Not lishus... Now with miracle draw on the field all he has to do is predict the next card and Syrus is done for"

"Is it over yet?"

The group turned to look at Ms .Dorothy who they had forgotten had been with them since the start. "Far from it actually" Haru assured her 'Syrus has got this".

' _This it. Just as i know leaves wilt and grow, I know I can pick my next draw'_ Damon thought as he looked at Syrus and the elderly card on his field. ' _With Recycleroid in defense mode all I need is one card to win, I can crush Syrus and his monster!'_ He closed his eyes and placed his fingers on top of his deck again ' _Come on shield crush! Shield crush! Shield crush!'._

"My next card will be shield crush!" Damon declared as he drew. He looked down in shock at the card he had drawn, Doron!. "Oh no".

"He got it wrong?" Chumley asked shocked by the revelation as Damon took the damage from his card.

Damon: 1900-900

"I summon Doron in attack mode" Damon declared as a small wrapped figure appeared next to the jewel encrusted dragon. It seemed to be a blackened mummy.

Doron level 2 (900/500)

"Ooh" Haru flinched.

"What?" Will asked.

"Hes getting sloppy now" Alexis answered for him, "Leaving a normal monster out on the field with that little attack is never a good idea unless its in defense mode."

Damon growled "So! I guess wrong it matter not! I still beat you with what I Have! Alexandrite dragon attack his recycroid! Brilliant Breath!" Charging up another beam of light the dragon disintegrated the elderly vehicle.

"Recycroid's effect activates allowing me to special summon a level 4 or lower roid from my deck! Say hello to Busroid in defense mode!" As the elderly car disappeared in its place sat a long blue bus modeled after a lion. One either side of its front were golden tail pipes in the form of a mane, while two eyes were placed just beneath the window pane on either side of what seemed to be a small nose.

Busroid level 4 (500/2000)

"Oh no" Damon said realizing what he had done.

"Seems you underestimated what I had in my deck" Syrus smiled pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose "And now i think i have a chance to pull off the comeback".

"Is it over now?" Ms. Dorothy asked peeking out from behind her hands.

"Actually the opposite, I think Syrus is about to bring this duel home" Haru said with confidence.

"I end my turn, and just like seasons end, next turn I end you" Damon said.

"Alright that's enough!" Syrus snapped making the observers flinch.

"Enough with this nature stuff, and you can stop with the fake voice" Syrus growled.

"Fake voice? This my real voice"

"I think you know what he means" Haru called, "You were only out in the wilderness for about a year there's no way your speech pattern has degenerated this much"

" Right! It's time to get real Damon!" Syrus said, "If drawing cards was like snow melting then you would be right every time. But if I've learned anything from my time with Haru, its that you need to trust your gut feelings when it comes to this game." He shrugged. "There's no possible way that you'll always be right. Your human after all, despite the swinging from vines and living in the jungle."

"Part of this game is rolling with what your deck gives you. Remember when you sent Recdycleroid back to my deck, you said I would never get it back. My deck seemed to think differently because it gave me recyleroid when I most needed him last turn."

"So what? I find way to defeat new monster next turn" Damon shot back.

"What makes you think there will be a next turn?" Syrus shook his head. "My turn starts now! I activate the effect of Busroids effect. By returning Vehicroid Power Tuning and Roid Mass Production back to my deck I can draw two cards!" Shuffling the two cards from his graveyard back into the deck the small slifer drew two cards. "Alright it's time!".

"Hold on kids I think Shortstack is about to show us something cool" Haru smiled.

"First I play the spell card Double Summon! Now I get two normal summons this turn instead of one. I Summon Raceroid and R-Vroid both in attack position." The red falcon themed formula racer was joined by a Bear themed yellow monster truck. Like it's two companions it had two cartoonish eyes along with two black ears next to them. Its eyelids were colored silver and an engine stuck out of its back.

Raceroid level 4 (1800/1800)

R-Vroid level 4 (1600/1200)

"So? Monsters no have enough attack to get over Alexandrite dragon! You just prolonging defeat" Damon laughed.

"I'm not to sure about that" Syrus smiled "It's time for some contact fusion! While I control a Busroid, Raceroid and R-Vroid I can combine them into a new monster! Unite and form a great warrior that drives at mach speed! Come forth Super Vehicroid- G3 Union!" The three vehicles began to drive forward as Raceroid's back half split open to reveal two arms as it attached to the top of R-Vroid whose wheels slid back to form a backpack on newly combined vehicles then united with Busroid who had split open from the back end forming a pair of legs. After everything clicked into place a small compartment flipped upward on Raceroid's head revealing a robotic face with a red helmet and three golden tailpipes on either side.

Super Vehicroid - G3 Union level 8 (2500/2800)

"Well then, looks like Syrus has given his deck a little upgrade" Haru smiled, "I'm kinda mad I can't be the one to face him during its maiden voyage."

"And since you so kindly left a low attack monster on the field. I can attack over it and end this duel right here and now" Syrus said with a smile on his face.

"What? How? Nature never steer me wrong" Damon said gripping his head in confusion.

"There's a first time for everything I guess" Syrus shrugged, "Go G3 Union take out his Doron with Grand Prix Festival!" At its owners command the giant robot pulled out a blue and silver sword before revving up the wheels on its feet. There was a loud screech as it charged across the field and delivered a slash across the black mummy's torso. Placing the sword back in its boot there was a moment before the mummy exploded driving Damon to his knees.

Damon:900-0

Damon fell to his knees as the holograms disappeared around them, "I….Lose?" He pounded the dirt in frustration as his voice mannerisms reverted back to normal. "I lost, I can't believe it! I've been training out here for a whole year, and I have nothing to show for it"

"That's not entirely true" Haru said joining Syrus."You're probably the most fit person on the island right now

"And you sound more intelligent now that you're speaking in coherent sentences" Will added.

"Huh?... I not…. what you mean"

"Listen big guy, just be yourself" Syrus sighed as he made his way over to the kneeling Damon and patted him on the shoulder.

"And while you're at it get rid of the Obelisk attitude, you may not be as bad as some of your dormmates but its still irritating" Haru added.

Damon looked at Syrus. "You really mean it? Because I really could use a shower and a haircut"

"And a shirt" Ms. Dorothy added as she kneeled in front of him, nearly bursting out into tears.

She wasn't the only one, Damon was on the verge of crying as well. The Obelisk wiped away his tears, "well….. I was thinking, Swinging from vines was a wonder for my upper body…"

"Damon! a shirt!" repeated.

"Ok Fine" Damon replied a the two hugged.

"So Syrus" Haru said putting his arm around the smaller Slifer "Congratulations on getting out of boot camp."

"Oh no…." The roid duelist said sarcastically glancing downward to conceal his glee.

"But I believe you owe me an explanation as to when you changed your deck" Haru's grip tightened.

"Well I've been playing around with the concept for a while now, to be accurate since the expulsion duel. I figured that the next time I dueled this would be the perfect chance to try it out."

"Boys I think we should perhaps move this somewhere inside, it's getting kinda cold" Will said gripping his arms as he began to shiver.

"He's right guys, it's a wonder that Damon hasn't succumbed to frostbite out here" Alexis agreed.

"Alright our dorm room it is!" Haru declared. "I need to update something anyway"

As they walked Haru punched Syrus in the arm lightly. "So Syrus hows it feel to beat your first Obelisk?"

"Kinda gratifying now that I think about it" the smaller slifer replied.

"Good remember how that feels, it won't be your last when you stick with me" Haru laughed.

* * *

After a fifteen minute walk the group all congregated back in the Slifer Trio's dorm room. Haru began moving stuff around at the end of the bed before pulling out a whiteboard on wheels and pushing it into view of the rest of them.

"Uh Haru? What is that?" Alexis asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Haru said tapping the board. "This is a chronicle of all the weird stuff and people that we have run into during our first year at duel academy." The whiteboard was separated into four sections One red, One blue, One yellow and one grey, all but the red section had Chibi versions of people or things that the group had met earlier in the day.

"I didn't know you could draw" Will frowned.

"I can't so I organized a fair trade between myself and Eiji's Girlfriend" Haru smirked.

"Oh so Sarah does all the artwork, Makes sense" Chumley nodded.

"So as you can see nothing overly odd has come out of the Slifer dorm up until this point in the school year, so there isn't anything underneath it." He moved over to the yellow section were two Chibi characters, one of the Duel Giant and the other of a masked figure that vaguely looked like Will in his phantom get-up. "Here we have the Duel giant and the guy I dueled Halloween night."

Alexis held up a finger as if she was going to say something.

"I'll explain later" Haru told her. "Then we move to the odds and ends category, that's the grey section, where we have Wheeler the dueling monkey, and those two cue-balls we called the Paradox brothers. Now we move to the king of of odd, the Obelisk dorm. Where we have Harrington the sports freak, Crowler oh god where do I begin and Chazz." Chazz's chibi seemed to take up a lot more space on the board than the others. "Yes the reason why his is bigger than the rest is because his Ego dwarfs everything else in comparison" Haru explained. "Anyhoo now that we know that Damon was an Obelisk your dorm pulls ahead in the odd tally Alexis".

"I never said that my fellow blue students were normal" The Obelisk queen shrugged.

"Fair enough" Haru nodded.

 **Well then Syrus got a new ace monster in the form of a megazord. Honestly I wasn't originally planning to give him new cards but then I ran into two realizations, Roids are really hard to write for in terms of OC duels, and the RPM/Go-Onger zords just kinda make sense in terms of being roid monsters. Next week were going to see haru take on the deck of the King of games as Dimitri makes his episode debut. Look forward to it! As for the people asking about Zone Fighter, yes I'm aware of of him and the rest of the toho hero series, but i haven't gotten around to watching them. I do plan on including him but preferably when i have a better understanding of it. Thank you all for your support and as always keep it showy! Have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! As a special not i did change the name of Syrus's fusion monster after LegionnaireBlaze provided a better name. Thanks!**

 **-Red**


	17. Chapter 17: Copying the best

Chapter 17: Copying the best. Haru duels the King of Games?

Another day at the card shop was going as it usually did with waves of red blue and yellow blazers storming the counter. This time it wasn't for the new set of packs, but for tickets to see the legendary deck used my the king of games: Yugi Moto! Syrus, Bastion and Eiji had elected to arrive early and made it into the line to the cash register.

"Thanks for coming with me Eiji. With Haru in one of his deep slumbers again I'm thankful I could have you to back me up" Syrus said to his Obelisk companion.

"You make it sound like you would have been beaten up if the two of us weren't here" Bastion laughed as they moved up a few positions in the line.

"Would that actually surprise you?" Eiji asked giving him a dry look.

"Fair enough" the Ra shrugged.

"No problem Syrus, I was planning on getting Sarah and I a ticket to begin with" Eiji smiled

' _No wonder Haru thinks those two are dating'_ Syrus sweatdropped.

"NEXT PLEASE!" Syrus heard as the people in front of them exited the line, giving them a clear path to the counter. Syrus and Eiji approached first earning a smile from Ms. Dorothy who was tending the counter with her employee Sadie. "Syrus and Eiji! How good it is to see the two of you. How can I help you?"

"Four tickets please!" Syrus spoke up.

"I'm buying one for someone who couldn't make it" Eiji added.

"Well isn't that thoughtful" Ms. Dorothy said giving them a smile. "You two are in luck, we have four left exactly." She looked around the room at the crowd of students looking at their tickets and chit chatting before handing the trio their tickets. "Looks like everyone has their tickets, So…."

"Wait!" a voice cried out as a Ra Yellow boy ran into the card shop, before stopping to take a deep breath.

"Dimitri?" Bastion asked recognizing his fellow Ra student. "Are you ok?"

After catching his breath, Dimetri stood up and fixed with a determined expression. "They can't be all gone. Tell me I'm not too late!"

"Sorry but these two just bought the last four" apologized, as the Ra turned to look angrily at the Slifer and Obelisk.

"Hold on! Why did you buy four?"

"Well I bought one for me and Haru" Syrus said

"And I bought one for Sarah and I" Eiji added.

"They couldn't make it so these two decided to get them for them" Bastion explained.

"Well that seems like their problems not mine!" The frustrated Ra replied. "Your making me lose out on this once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"I think I have a solution to this dilemma" Bastion pointed out. "Perhaps you could duel them for a ticket"

"I can't just duel both of them for a ticket that would be unfair for me!" Dimitri whined.

"That's not what I meant, I was recommending you pick one of them to duel" Bastion sighed.

"Of course!" Dimitri grinned, "And I know just who I'm going to pick!" He turned and pointed his finger directly at the blue haired slifer "You!"

"Me?" Syrus asked pointing at himself,confused as to why he was being targeted.

"Of course! You don't think I'm going to challenge an obelisk when I can take you on do you?" He smiled cockily.

"You sure Dimitri? Syrus isn't someone you should treat so lightly" Bastion warned. "Did you forget he and Haru defeated the Paradox brothers?"

"Yeah but that was a tag duel, I hear he's a total wimp when it comes to single duels" Dimitri gloated.

"Fine then! Get ready to eat those words" Syrus said angrily.

"You sure about this Sy?" Eiji asked.

"I'm tired of people thinking that I'm weak!" Syrus said. "I'll show this whole academy what I'm made of!"

"Good luck little man" Bastion said patting him on the shoulder as the two backed away from the feuding party.

"Alright everyone time to back up!" Sadie yelled as the crowd of students began to disperse, "A duel's about to be underway!"

"A Ra vs a Slifer" an Obelisk laughed.

"This'll be over quick" His companion said.

"Or Dimitri will add another tick to his losing streak" A group of Ra girls added.

"Looks like there's no love lost for either parties, huh Genius?" Eiji asked looking around.

"Well Dimitri has sort of a reputation around the Ra dorm" Bastion told him.

Duel!

Dimitri:4000

Syrus:4000

"I'll start this off!" Syrus declared drawing for turn. "I normal summon Transportroid in defense position!" In a flash of light a long orange truck based off of a crocodile appeared. It opened its mouth and let out a roar that seemed to be a mix of an engine and animal noises .

Transportroid level 4 (1200/1800)

"And I'll end with a facedown. Show me what you've got," Syrus concluded as his reverse card materialized.

"Gladly" Dimitri responded as his voice and mannerisms changed.

"Hold on, what the hell just happened" Eiji asked. "Did his voice just change?'

"Dimitri has a habit of adopting not only the decks of powerful duelists, but also the voice and mannerisms of said duelists. It's kinda irritating sometimes" Bastion explained.

"I normal summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack position!" Dimitri declared as a smaller version of ancient gear golem appeared. Its' right arm was replaced with a lance and its' left held a gear themed shield.

"Doesn't Professor Crowler have a card like that?" One of the onlookers questioned.

Ancient Gear Knight level 4 (1800/500)

"I'll then equip my Knight with the spell Ancient Gear Fist. The stone golem threw aside its' shield as it was equipped with a large rocket powered fist. "Battle! Ancient Gear Knight attacks your Transportroid with Stone Piercing!" The miniature golem ran across the field and attempted to stab the cartoon truck in the side. Transportroid put up a tire in defense as the monsters attack failed to home.

"Ha! You attacked my monster when its defense is the same as your monster's attack! You wasted your battle phase" Syrus laughed.

"Not exactly! When a monster that does battle with the monster equipped with Ancient Gear Fist isn't destroyed during that battle, I can destroy that monster!" The golem held up its rocket fist and fired, destroying the cartoony truck in the process.

"Transportroid's effect activates! When its destroyed by battle or card effect I can special summon one roid monster from my hand and one from my deck. Say hello to Raceroid and R-Vroid." As the explosion cleared the yellow bear-themed monster truck appeared along with the red falcon-themed racecar.

Raceroid level 4 (1800/1800)

R-Vroid level 4 (1600/1200)

"William told me about these! Syrus has been tweaking his deck recently. Finally I get to see the results first hand" Bastion gushed with excitement.

"I set two cards and pass my turn" Dimitri finished as his reverse cards materialized.

"My turn then" Syrus declared. "I normal summon Busroid in defense position!" The lion themed bus appeared in a flash as it let out three long blasts of its horn.

Busroid level 4 (500/2000)

"Time for some contact fusion! Busroid, R-Vroid and Raceroid unite to form the fastest machine ever made! Come forth Super Vehicroid- G3 Union!" As they did in his duel with Damon, Busroid split open from the back half to form legs while R-Vroid formed the midsection and Raceroid formed the torso, head and arms.

Super Vehicroid- G3 Union level 8 (2500/2800)

"G3 Union's effect activates! Once per turn I can equip a roid monster from my hand directly to it, and it gains the effects of that equipped monster. I equip Jetroid from my hand." A pink jet with the cartoonish eyes typical of Syrus' archetype appeared before transforming into a pink arm that replaced G3 Union's left one. "G3 Union lay the smackdown on that ancient relic!" Syrus commanded as the car themed mech wound up before sending a barrage of missiles hurdling at Dimitri's monster.

Dimitri: 4000-3300

"Wow Syrus seems like almost a completely different person now" Eiji noted.

"And his monster is simply amazing" Bastion added as Eiji turned to see the Ra boy scribbling something in his notes. "The concept of contact fusion has always been fascinating, perhaps I should do some more research when i get back to the dorm."

"Bastion I think you would do well to get a girlfriend" Eiji sighed.

"Hey Eiji! Bastion" Someone called out, as the two turned to see Sarah and Haru walking through the crowd towards them. Haru seemed to still be shaking off sleep as let out a rather large yawn that drew attention from nearby groups.

"Hey Eiji what's going on this early in the morning? Is is sandwich day already?" Haru asked observing the crowd.

"No Haru, it's just some lunch time tussle over a disagreement" Eiji explained.

"Well who's dueling then?" Sarah asked looking past them at Dimitri.

"That there is Dimitri. He's one of the more colorful characters around the Ra dorm" Bastion told them.

"Never heard of him." Haru replied. "Who's his opponent?" He turned to look at the other end of the store to see, "Syrus?".

Syrus looked over from hearing his name and waved at the group, "Oh hey Haru, glad you could join us in the land of the living"

"I'm going to ignore that. Please tell me what's going on" Haru sighed.

"A high-stakes duel big guy," he called back before pointing to the assortment of posters that lined the walls of the card shop.

Haru looked around and recognized the spiky haired individual depicted on the posters. Someone he and Eiji had been subjected to stories about by their adopted father countless times, Yugi Moto!

"Yugi's deck is going on tour around the world, and they decided Duel Academy would be the first stop" Syrus said. "Isn't that amazing?"

' _Telling him that I don't really care might not be the best option here'_ Haru thought as he looked at his smiling companion.

' _They're freaking cards! Who the hell puts a deck on display then charges money for them?'_ A gruff voice in the back of his head growled.

' _Oh be nice, this deck means a lot to the people of this world and to Syrus in particular the least you can do is humor him,'_ A feminine voice followed soon after the first.

Haru's face twisted into a perplexed look. ' _Am I going crazy? Does everyone hear voices in their head?'_

"Haru? Are you ok?" Eiji asked as the group looked at him with clear concern.

"Yeah sorry just thinking back to all those lectures Pegasus gave us about the guy" Haru said snapping back to reality.

"Yeah Dad was rather fond of the stories of the Duelist Kingdom tournament," Eiji agreed.

"Is it the one with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?" Haru called out to Syrus.

"Yeah!" Syrus said excitedly as he stared dreamily at the poster of his duel monsters crush. "Isn't she amazing?"

"Earth to Syrus" Sarah said walking over to the small slifer and waving her hand in front of his face. She sighed realizing what was happening. "Come on Syrus you're in the middle of a duel, you don't have time to be daydreaming about Dark Magician Girl."

Syrus shook his head a blush forming on his face, "I wasn't thinking about that at all," he denied.

"Riiiiight," the group said in unison.

"You mind passing your turn? I'd like to win that ticket from you sometime today" Dmitri called from the opposite side of the field.

"I'll end my turn by activating the spell Hinotama! Now be prepared for 800 points of direct damage Dimitri!" Syrus called

Dimitri:3300-2500

Dimitri cringed as three fireballs appeared out of nowhere and shot towards him lowering his life points. "My turn then" Dimitri grunted as he drew for turn. "I activate the spell Heavy Storm! With this my young scholar, all spell and traps on the field are destroyed"

"Why does he sound so familiar?" Haru squinted at the Ra boy a look of displeasure on his face, as he tried to recall the voice he was using.

"He's mimicking Crowler and his deck while using the same moves Crowler used during your entrance duel," Bastion informed him.

"Well looks like the chances of friendship with this guy has gone down the drain" Haru said taking out a pen and notepad and writing Dimitri's name at the top, followed by a single notch below it.

Dimitri's smile widened as two metal fiend tokens appeared out of the fog after all spell and traps on the field were destroyed. "Now then, I tribute both of my wicked tokens to tribute summon the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"

Haru watched as the huge mechanical monster arose from the fog and met G3 Union face to face. "Talk about total deja vu," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, noticing Dimitri had the same shit eating smile that his mortal nemesis usually wore.

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri commanded. The giant stone robot brought back its' fist before sending it flying towards G3 Union.

Syrus grinned. "I figured you would try something like this, so I equipped Jetroid for a reason! You see I remembered that I can't activate spells and traps on the field when an Ancient Gear monster attacks, but Jetroid allows me to activate traps from my hand! I activate Magic Cylinder!" A air of red cylinders appeared in front of G3 Union. "This trap takes your attack and throws it right back at you!"

"Wait, Timeout!" Dimitri said taking a step back. It was too late however as Ancient Gear Golem's fist went through one of the cylinders and back out the other directly at Difmitri.

Dimitri:2500-0

Syrus raised his hand in victory "And that's how ya Duel!"

"Nice duel Syrus!" Haru said giving the smaller slifer by a pat on the shoulder. "You didn't take any damage that's awesome."

"It wasn't that hard honestly" Syrus said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "After all I was there when you dueled Crowler during the entrance exams. So when I found out Dimitri was mimicking Crowler's deck I knew exactly what to look out for".

"I didn't know your monsters could use contact fusion" Sarah said as the rest of the group walked up to join them. "It was pretty neat that you had a monster that could go toe to toe with a monster like Ancient Gear Golem."

"Speaking of which" Syrus said walking over to the desk were Ms. Dorothy was waiting. She handed him the ticket stub and the Roid duelist returned to the group to hand the ticket to Haru. "Here you go Big-guy".

Haru frowned as he looked down at the ticket, and then to Syrus. "You dueled the guy so you could get me a ticket to see Yugi's deck?"

"Yup, what are friends for?" Syrus told him.

"Thanks buddy, that means a lot to me" Haru smiled

"Alright everyone, the shows over! Time to get back to class" Ms. Dorothy announced as students began to file out of the card shop. As the crowd dispersed Dimitri could hear multiple students expressing their thoughts on the duel.

"Another stunning performance by Dimitri"

"He's a Ra yellow he should have had no problem putting that slifer in his place"

"I guess copying a great duelist, and being a great duelist are two completely different things"

"What a joke!"

"It's a wonder he's still here"

Bastion watched the crowd leave before walking over to the kneeling Ra. "Chin up old chap, remember that all these people have lost at least once before. At least you put in a good effort".

"What is effort when I can never win?" Dimitri asked pounding the floor in frustration.

"You just have to find the deck that suits you, you'll find it eventually" Bastion patted him on the shoulder.

"No I can't wait anymore! I'm fed up with being a joke!" Dimitri growled throwing Bastions arm away before climbing to his feet and running out of the card shop.

* * *

Later that night Dimitri sat at his desk in his dorm room, multiple books sprawled across the surface in front of him. He thought back to all the duels he had and how each ended in a loss. He banged his fists on the table in frustration before laying his head between them.

"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense" He growled, throwing his books and papers off the desk. "I watch, I study, and I still lose!" Papers filled with notes and equations scattered about the room as the Ra spent a moment thinking.

"Crowlers deck…. it was as big of a dud as the rest of them" He grit his teeth. "Kaiba, Zane it doesn't matter who I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all if copying the greatest duelists in the world won't help me…...What can?"

As soon as he said this he felt a piece of paper brush against his knuckle. He looked down and recognized a flyer laying on the desk in front of him. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. "Of course it's so obvious! Becoming the best duelist!"

* * *

"Then I said, Oh no you don't Dimitri! Because your attack is coming right back at you! Well something like that only cooler."

Chumley nodded as Syrus finished telling him about the duel he had earlier with Dimitri. The two turned to see Haru not listening to even a word the smaller Slifer had said. Instead he was staring at the Godzilla and Mothra cards he had laid out on the desk.

"Uh boss? Are you ok?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, Just thinking," Haru replied turning in his chair to look at them.

"I thought you would be a little more excited! We get to see Yugi's deck tomorrow!"

"Well I'm not a big fan of long lines" Haru shrugged "And with the whole academy going its going to be a nightmare, unless…." His frowned turned into a smirk as a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh boy that look never means anything good" Syrus said backing away.

"What's the plan boss?" Chumley asked giving him a salute.

"Why don't we go sneak a peek right now while everyones asleep?" Haru asked

Chumley moved to sit on his bunk, "it's not a bad idea, They're still setting up so we would be avoiding the rush"

"So let me get this straight, I went through all the trouble of dueling for that ticket and your not even going to use it?" Syrus frowned.

"Don't worry about it Syrus" Haru said ruffling the boys hair. "Tonight we get a sneak peek, then tomorrow I'll wake up early so we can be first in line"

* * *

In the Exhibit hall two security guards finished up their sweep of the premises, before checking in with a rather eager Dr. Crowler.

"Alright Mr. Crowler-,"

"Thats Doctor Crowler!" The teacher snapped.

"Doctor Crowler….." The head security guard handed the teacher a small chain. "Here's the key to Exhibit hall"

"Thanks for letting us off early." The second guard gave a salute "We will see you bright and early tomorrow morning for the grand opening."

"Have a good evening, Mister…. uh…. Doctor…...uh"

"Have a goodnight sir" the second guard facepalmed.

Crowler waved at them as they walked away, "Yes, Yes, Goodnight!" he called trying to hold back his giddiness. He looked down at the key. "Quite a good night indeed!" He started walking towards the exhibit hall glancing back and forth at the posters depicting Yugi that currently hung on the walls. "Not to many people can say they've been in the presence of greatness, or the world most famous dueling deck."

He opened the door and walked inside peering around the dark room. As soon as he looked something seemed off. As he moved inside he came into view of a display case with a small pedestal contained within. His eyes narrowed as something crunched underneath his foot. On the right side of the case was a jagged hole and glass was spilled out everywhere across the floor. But the thing that concerned Crowler the most was one simple thing. The deck used by the king of games had vanished!

"What?" He stammered looking around. "Its not here?"

* * *

Meanwhile the two guards who had handed him the key earlier continued their way down the hall, unaware of what had just transpired.

"You know, I didn't know that the guy was a Doctor"

"Man I was surprised that he was a dude!"

As they walked past an intersecting hallway they failed to notice Haru and the gang turn the corner and make their way in the opposite direction. As they neared the exhibit hall the trio recognized three figures making their way towards the same destination from the opposite direction.

"Sarah? Eiji? Bastion? What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

Eiji smiled at a less than enthusiastic Sarah, "What else? We're here to get a sneak peek at the deck"

"So I see your devious streak is still in there" Haru smirked. "Though how you convinced your moral compass to accompany you seems to elude me"

"Ha Ha." Sarah fixed him with an unamused glare. "Someone has to keep the five of you in line."

"Oh so your my mother now, goodie" Haru said sarcastically.

A shrill shriek echoed across the hallway, making the five students attention snap to the door at the end of the hall. "You hear that?" Syrus asked.

"Yup someone's in trouble" Haru nodded.

"Perhaps we should help her?" Bastion urged as he took off down the hall, with the rest of the students in hot pursuit. They burst into the room earning a frightened yelp and a jump from Crowler who was still standing next to the broken display case.

"Looks like we caught someone red handed" Sarah said crossing her arms.

" I'm surprised you would go this far" Eiji shook his head. "You were probably going to try to pin this on Haru again weren't you?"

Syrus frowned. "Why did you do it Doctor Crowler?"

The head of the Obelisk dorm waved his hands and shook his head rapidly, "It's not what it looks like!"

Chumley turned to Bastion "Let's go get Chancellor Sheppard!"

Everyone save for Haru, who had been unnaturally quiet through this whole exchange turned to leave. "Hold up guys this doesn't seem right" Haru shook his head.

Crowler smiled "So you believe me? Oh thank god. It's not what it looks like at all i was just about to take a sneak peek of the deck myself when I found the display case was already broken into"

"And your just standing next to the display case" Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"Looking guilty as hell" Chumley added.

Crowler opened his arms, "Search me! Search me right now!"

"Not needed Doc" Haru said waving it off "I doubt you would be this sloppy if you wanted to take Yugi's deck"

"Why do you say that?" Eiji asked.

"Look the guys on the faculty, He must have access to the key to the display case so why would he break the glass to steal it when he could just unlock it?" Haru asked.

"Fair enough, But that still brings up the question who would steal Yugi's deck?" Bastion asked.

"That's why I need your help!" Crowler pleaded. "Unless someone finds the deck, my time on this island is done for!"

Haru smiled. "Did you just say you needed my help?"

Crowler looked at him with a pained expression. "Yes I did."

Haru turned to Chumley "Hey Chum do you still have that tape recorder you use to record the lectures?"

Chumley nodded and pulled out the tape recorder along with a cassette tape. "Not only do I never leave the room without it I always keep a spare tape on hand just in case"

"You mind if I make use of that spare then? I'll pay you back later" the Kaiju duelist asked.

"Sure thing boss" the Koala duelist nodded as he hand both the items to him.

Haru popped out the tape that was currently in the device and tossed it back to the heavy set boy, before inserting the new one and holding it in front of Crowler. "I want you to say that one more time, and in return I'll help you out of this mess" he pressed the record button.

Crowler fixed the boy with a look of loathing before putting his mouth closer to the recorder. "Haru I need your help" He said, pain in his voice.

Haru nodded before pressing the stop button, "Alright guys we've got a thief to find, let's split up and search for clues!"

"You've always wanted to say that havent you" Eiji deadpanned.

"Damn straight" Haru laughed.

* * *

On the coast, Dimitri stood on a large outcropping of rock, entranced by the moonlight. He had tied a green scarf around his neck for some reason and it and his blazer seemed to be blowing in the ocean breeze. Dimitri was currently basking in the excitement of how easy it had been to steal the prized deck.

Fanning out the cards, he reveled in the glow of the beautiful artwork that the deck had to offer. "Finally now that I have the best cards the world has to offer, I can finally become the best duelist this world has ever seen."

"Hey!"

' _Truesdale'_ Dimitri thought as he recognized the voice, not bothering to turn and look. ' _The perfect test subject for my new deck'._

"Someone just stole Yugi's cards! Do you know anything?"

Chuckling the Ra student turned to face Syrus "Stole? What do you mean stole?" He asked in a much deeper voice. "My deck is right where it belongs! With me!"

Syrus just stood there in confusion as Dimitri tossed him a duel disk, before revealing he had one as well.

"Put that disk on, and I'll prove it to you! Right here, Right now!" Dimitri challenged as he fed his new deck into his now active duel disk.

"Oh man…." Syrus placed the spare duel disk on his arm and turned it on.

' _Time to see how much my skills have improved using the King's deck!"_ Dimitri smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile Haru, Bastion and Chumley stood on the bridge connecting the island to the docks. Haru was tossing the tape recorder between his hands with a smug expression on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you intend to do with that recording?" Bastion inquired as he watched his companion.

"Well honestly I originally got it for the reminder of the best day I've had yet on this island." Haru explained "But then I also realized that if Crowler decides to double cross me on this I can make a compelling argument against his claim with this as proof."

"But mostly the first part" Chumley smirked.

"Guilty"

"Hey guys! The blue dorm is clear from any suspicious activity" The three turned to see Eiji and Sarah running up to them.

"Nothing in the classrooms either" Sarah added.

"I checked the Ra dorm, no luck there either" Bastion reported.

A familiar yell caused them to turn towards the rocky path below them.

"That was Syrus" Chumley yelled.

"I think he found the perpetrator" Bastion said.

"Then let's get going before he escapes!" Haru said putting the recorder in his coat pocket before taking off in the direction of the yell.

* * *

Dimitri smiled as Syrus was knocked backwards onto the rocks behind him as their holograms disappeared. "Oh yes! It's good to be King of Games," he laughed in his artificially-deep voice as Haru and company made their way to Syrus's side.

"Syrus, little buddy are you ok?" Haru asked kneeling down beside his friend, "What happened?".

"He has it…... Yugi's deck…..." Syrus grunted as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

EIji ran over to the rocks Haru and Syrus were positioned on. "Fun times over Dimitri!" he growled. "Give the deck back now!"

"Dimitri?" The Ra scoffed, "I'm Yugi! Dimitri was just some boy who could imitate other people's decks. You see," he held up his duel disk so everyone could see. "With this deck I'm not just copying the king of games! I am the King of Games!" He looked at Haru. "If you want the deck back you'll have to prove I'm not!"

"Good grief" Haru grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. Pulling out the notepad from earlier he jotted down two more notes before returning it to his jacket. "That's strikes two and three Dimitri. Now it's going to be all downhill from here for you"

"That's Yugi" the Ra retorted. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

Haru held up three fingers. "One you imitated my mortal nemesis when you dueled Syrus earlier. Two you hurt my friend" He motioned to syrus who was all scraped up from the previous duel. "And three you have the nerve to steal Yugi's deck and then imitate him?" He cracked his neck and placed his duel disk on his arm. "Now you really got my blood boiling. I'll duel you and make you regret ever taking that deck."

"Go get em boss!" Chumley called from the sidelines.

Duel!

Haru:4000

Dimitri:4000

"I'll take the first turn" Haru declared as he drew " I summon Farou Island Shaman in defense position, then set a card and that's it for me!" A reverse card appeared followed by an elderly man in a tribal headdress, he carried a staff that he stabbed into the ground below him before entering a crouched stance.

Farou Island Shaman level 2 (500/500)

"Oh is it?" Dimitri drew and held up three cards from his hand. "First I'll use Polymerization to fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Two beast monsters appeared on either side of the ra. One was a four legged lion like creature with a sharp horn on its head, while the other had four arms, reddish fur and two yellowish horns on its head. The two creatures were sucked into the vortex above them before returning as a single monster. This monster stood on four legs as well and had the heads of both of its fusion materials, along with wings and a snake for a tail.

Chimera King of Mythical Beasts level 6 (2100/1800)

"That can't be good" Chumley groaned as he got a good look at the monster.

"Now go!" Dimitri pointed to the Shaman. "Attack with Pulverising Pounce!" Chimera leapt at the elderly man but seemed to stop as a loud growl could be heard. .

"Your attack won't go through!" Haru declared. "Go! Sacrifice to the Kaiju God!" His trap flipped upward to reveal a blonde female in tattered rags with her arms tied to two posts. In the background was a pair of piercing red eyes amidst a great forest. "When you attack a monster with less than 1000 attack and defense I can destroy your attacking monster!" The chimeric beast exploded, shattering into pixels.

Dimitri moved his arm from blocking his face as the smoke from his monster being destroyed dispersed. "Nice move, now let me show you mine! When Chimera is destroyed I can special summon Berfomet from my graveyard!" He declared as the four armed beast appeared on his field, this time taking a defensive stance.

Berfomet level 5 (1400/1800)

Chumley turned to his fellow slifer. "Syrus you dueled this guy, did you find any way of beating him?"

Syrus shook his head. "That's just it…. No matter what I did he had some way of countering, it was near impossible for me to beat him."

"Then what are you saying Syrus?" Chumley asked. "Haru has no chance against him?".

"I'm saying that against Yugi's deck, it's a definite possibility," the little Slifer replied.

Bastion folded his arms "It's more of a possibility than a certainty, but we have to remember that Dimitri is a copycat duelist. In order to defeat him you have to know the weakness of the deck he's currently playing, just like you did when you dueled him earlier Syrus." He glanced at the Smaller Slifer. "The problem in this case is he's copying Yugi, someone whose weaknesses are not well known, if he has any that is"

"I wonder about that" Eiji said.

Sarah looked at him waiting for him to follow up his statement, "and?"

"See back then the game of Duel monsters was a game of chance. Not many archetypes existed save for maybe Toons" Eiji continued.

"So duelists had to be a bit more creative with their card choices if they wanted a deck that could run on its own, Your saying that the weakness of the deck is the lack of archetype support, its more of a deck of strong monsters than anything" Sarah finished for him.

"I only hope Haru has thought of this too" Bastion said.

"Alright my turn" Haru declared as he drew for turn, "I activate Farou Island Shaman's effect! When I tribute summon a Kaiju monster I can treat him as two tributes. I'll use Shaman as tribute to summon the benevolent deity that he and his people pray to, the mighty Kaiju Legend King Kong!" The shaman tapped his staff into the ground before starting to chant something in his native language. A giant wooden gate appeared behind Haru as the shaman disappeared and the gates flew open to reveal the great ape known as Kong.

Kaiju Legend King Kong Level 9 (2600/2300)

"Next comes this spell card. Something I like to call Dance of the Natives! While I control a Kaiju monster on the field I can special summon as many native tokens as possible to my side of the field in defense position." In the two monster zones to the right of Kong two female natives wearing grass skirts, while on the left side two male natives appeared brandishing spears.

Native token level 2 (500/500)x4

"Kong knock out his Berfomet!" Haru commanded. On cue the giant ape pounded its chest before slamming its large fist into the four armed creature. This impact whipped up a storm that blew into Dimitri's face.

Dimitri:4000-3200

"How?" the copycat duelist wondered as he noticed his lifepoint meter had gone down.

"I activated Kongs one tribute effect" Haru informed him as the onlookers noticed that one of the natives was gone. "When Kong attacks a defense position monster I can tribute a token and inflict piercing damage."

Dimitri drew for turn after Haru seemed to give him a passing motion. After looking at his hand he placed a card inside his duel disk tray, "I'll set a card then activate the spell Monster Reincarnation. Now by discarding one card I can add a monster in my graveyard back to my hand! Return to my field Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts" He commanded as he placed the card onto his disk.

Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts level 4 (1500/1200)

The single horned beast appeared in flash of light in attack position. "Gazelle attack his token with Feral Slash!" Gazelle jumped into the air before digging its claws into one of the male natives destroying him instantly. "But I'm not finished quite yet because I'm playing Swords of Revealing Light to keep me safe for the next three turns." Three swords made out of pure light shot into the ground right in front of Haru causing Kong and the villagers to shield their eyes.

"Well that's not good" Bastion commented.

"Yeah, now Haru has to wait to attack until Dimitri has had time to set up a board" Chumley added.

"Now make your move!" Dimitri said.

' _I need to get rid of that card before he amasses enough power to end me',_ Haru thought as he drew. "First I'm going to have Kong take a knee." The giant ape bent to one knee and raised its fists in front of him. "I normal summon Anti Kaiju Weapon Markalite Cannon in defense position" The familiar looking high tech cannon appeared in a more defensive stance.

Anti Kaiju Weapon Markalite Cannon level 2 (1300/1300)

"I was hoping you would do that" Dimitri laughed as his facedown flipped upward to reveal a rather odd coffin. "Go Dark renewal! When you summon a monster I can tribute one monster I control and the monster you just summoned to bring back a spellcaster monster from my graveyard."

"But he doesn't have a spellcaster in grave, does he?" Syrus wondered. "All I can think of is Berfomet."

"You may want to double check that" Dimitri responded. "Remember when I discarded that card via reincarnations effect?"

"Oh yeah" the Slifer said thinking back.

' _I recognize this combo'_ Eiji thought. ' _Be careful Haru there's only one monster that he could be setting up for'._

"Now let's say hello to that spellcaster shall we? Say goodbye to your cannon and my Gazelle, as they make way for the one, the only, my trusted friend the Dark Magician!" As the two monsters disappeared the coffin opened up to reveal the iconic monster twirling its staff as its purple robes fluttered in the wind.

Dark Magician level 7 (2500/2100)

"Wow!" Chumley gasped as he took in the view. "I never thought I'd get to see the legend up close."

"Do you think he takes autographs?" Syrus asked.

"I wish I had brought my camera" Sarah said earning her an odd look from Eiji. "What? You don't get to see Dark Magician too often these days."

' _Well played'_ Bastion thought as he crossed his arms. ' _I doubt even Yugi could have done better. Dimitri is really going all out with this imitation game'._

Haru growled. "I guess there's not much I can do for the time being. Your move Dimitri"

"Yugi!" Dimitri corrected as he drew his next card before inserting it directly into the zone beneath Dark Magician. "I activate the spell Thousand Knives! Since I control Dark Magician, King Kong is about to bite the dust." Dark magician twirled his staff as thousands of knives appeared around him and were sent hurling at the ape, embedding themselves in its chest before destroying it.

"And since your heavy hitter is out of the way, Dark Magician attack another one of his tokens with Dark Magic Attack!" The spellcaster raised its' staff and formed an energy orb at the tip before sending it crashing into the other male native.

"Damn it" Haru grunted as he watched yet another monster disappear from his field.

"Are you ready to give up yet and accept that I am the King of Games?" Dimitri asked basking in the success of his turn.

"If you're the King of Games, then I'm the Queen of England." Haru snarked back. "The only thing I'm ready for is to beat your sorry ass," he stated as he cracked his neck.

"That's the spirit" the copycat duelist nodded. "Never give up, and always believe in the heart of the cards. That's what I always say."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. I get it, you're Yugi. Get some new material ya hack!" Haru shot back as he drew for turn. "I'll set a card then summon Kaiju Legend Gorosaurus in attack position." The ground began to shake as a T-rex like kaiju popped its head out of the ground then let out a shriek.

Kaiju Legend Gorosaurus level 4 (1500/1500)

"Haru seems to be holding up pretty well against Yugi's deck" Bastion noted. "And knowing him he has some kind of plan with that monster".

"Well yeah Pegasus told us enough about the guy, I wouldn't be surprised if Haru had done a little research at some point" Eiji nodded.

"Don't forget, due to Swords of Revealing Light you're not allowed to attack me" Dimitri remind Haru as he drew. "Though that restriction doesn't affect me. I normal summon Watapon in defense position" A small pink puffball with two antenna appeared next to Dark Magician.

Watapon level 1 (200/300)

"Now Dark Magician attack him again with Dark Magic Attack!"

Haru watched as the dinosaur Kaiju was destroyed in a rather large explosion.

Haru:4000-3000

"I thought you would do that, but unfortunately for you my Gorosaurus has a destruction effect. when he's destroyed the attacking monster is returned to to the hand. Go Kangaroo Kick!" A pair of lizard like legs appeared in the smoke before kicking Dark magician back to the hand.

"Why did Haru call it a Kangaroo kick? Gorosaurus is clearly a dinosaur" Bastion asked Eiji, who could only shrug.

"Very nice" Dimitri complemented. "You're starting show promise! I end my turn. Don't disappoint me"

Haru shook his head as he drew for turn. "I activate the effect of the Farou Island Shaman in my graveyard! I can remove it and another earth monster from my graveyard to special summon a monster with Kong in its name. I Remove him and Gorosaurus from my graveyard to special summon King Kong back to my field!" The great ape appeared once again on Haru's field beating its chest with a great cry.

Kaiju Legend King Kong Level 9 (2600/2300)

"Now you probably think that your watapon is safe from kong due to Swords of Revealing Light don't you? Well you would be wrong because I activate Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your Swords!" Haru declared as the shining swords disappeared from in front of him. "Now lets Battle! Kong attacks Watapon with electric discharge and since I still have a token left you're about to take some piercing damage!" Kong picked up the small monster and let loose a volley of electricity from its hand into Watapon destroying it instantly.

Dimitri:3200-1200

"How do you like that 'Yugi?'" Haru smirked.

Dimitri dusted himself off before giving the slifer a toothy grin."I was expecting you to do that".

"Oh were you?" Haru raised an eyebrow as he set a card below Kong "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Yes and I'm about to prove it," he said drawing for turn."I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we have six cards." As the imitation duelist drew he smiled as he found just what he needed.

' _That can't be good'_ Haru thought as he observed his opponents smile.

"I wonder" Bastion said. "Since records have pointed to the Egyptian god cards disappearing, is Dark Magician the ace monster of Yugi's deck?"

Dimitri heard the Ra's reasoning and smiled. "Dark Magician may be my most famous card. But he is not in fact the most powerful"

"Pardon?" Haru asked.

"Sorry I just heard what your Ra friend said and I felt the need to correct him. Dark Magician is in fact my go to card but its not actually my Ace as you will soon see" Dimitri smiled. "I activate the ritual spell Black Magic Ritual! Now I'll take the Dark magician that you returned to my hand along with another favorite of mine Kuriboh and offer them as tribute for Dark Magician's ultimate evolution."

"He's summoning the ritual monster?" Eiji asked, staring at the card.

"Indeed I am, come forth Magician of Black Chaos!" Dark magician appeared in front of Dimitri before being engulfed in a purple light.

"That…..doesn't sound to friendly" Chumley murmurred.

"It's not Chum" Bastion told him as he raised his arm to block the light from his eyes. "It's one of the most powerful monsters you'll ever see"

Sarah nodded. "Not only that it's one of the rarest cards in the spellcaster archetype. Only a few have ever been released to the public."

Dimitri nodded as the purple light pulsed behind him, "Indeed it is, and I'm about to unleash his power upon you Haru. Arise Magician of Black Chaos!"

The Ra's spell card began to glow brighter as a dark figure darted from within. It darted back and forth between the two combatants before coming to a stop between the two of them. The new monster was covered in a tight black leather suit, with red rings around his arms and legs. On its head was a wide black headdress that seemed to blend in with his long black hair. He twirled his pointed wizards staff back and forth before planting it in the ground.

Magician of Black Chaos level 8 (2800/2600)

"But I'm not done yet. By banishing a light and a dark type monster from my graveyard I can special summon a card long forgotten to this world."

"Oh no" Bastion gasped. "There's only a select few cards that have that summoning condition, and none of them are good news for Haru"

"I banish by Watapon and my Berfomet to summon the almighty Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!" Dimitri continued as he removed the two cards from play. The spectators watched as a familiar knight in blue and gold armor wielding a curved blade and a triangular shield appeared beside Magician of Black Chaos.

Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning level 8 (3000/2500)

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Dimitri laughed. "Black luster Soldier attack his overgrown ape, Beginning Cleave!" The blue and gold knight disappeared as a long cleave mark appeared across King Kongs chest destroying him.

Haru:3000-2500

"And since Black Luster Soldier destroyed a monster by battle this turn he can attack again!".

"Oh no Haru is going to lose just like I did" Syrus gasped.

BLS disappeared then reappeared as a slash mark appeared in front of Haru, but the Kaiju duelist didn't seem to fall. "What?" Dimitri questioned, "How did you survive that attack?".

"My trap card Jackass, Nutrient Z! When I would take more than 2000 points of damage i can activate it and gain 4000 life points to offset the damage. You should pay more attention"

Haru:2500-6500-3500

"So the heart of the cards did turn out in your favor!" Dimitri smiled. "But it won't save you from the direct attack from my Magician of Black Chaos! Go attack him directly!". Dark Magician's enhanced form formed a purple orb around its staff and let loose the power directly at Haru.

Haru:3500-700

"Well somehow he managed to stay in it. Impressive" Bastion admitted.

"Perhaps the Heart of the Cards will continue to be in your favor. I'll set two cards," Dimitri said. "And end my turn. Show me what you've got!"

' _Alright guys if there ever was a time I needed your help, now would be the time'_ Haru thought as he looked down at his deck.

' _You needed only to ask'_ The feminine voice from earlier replied as a hand appeared on top of his.

' _Fine but don't get used to it'_ The gruff voice answered as another hand appeared on top of the first.

Haru looked back but saw nobody behind him, ' _Alright I'm officially going insane'_ He sighed. ' _I guess i'll have to deal with the voices for the time being'._ "Draw!" Haru declared as he looked at his new card. "Looks like you came through for me this time guys" He muttered.

"Drew something good did you?" Dimitri called. "Good, show me your power!"

"Alright but you asked for it!" Haru responded. "First I'll reduce the level of Jet Jaguar in my hand to normal summon him!" In a flash of light the metallic red orange and silver hero appeared on the field.

Anti Kaiju Mech Jet Jaguar level 6 (2500/2000)

Anti Kaiju Mech Jet Jaguar level 6-4 (2500-1500)

"Now I have all i need to stage a comeback!" Haru declared, "I activate the spell Kaiju Magic- Mecha Fusion! This requires an Anti Kaiju Mech monster on my field and a Kaiju in my graveyard. I fuse Jet Jaguar and King Kong in my Graveyard to special summon Anti Kaiju Mech Mechani-Kong!" Appearing before Haru was a large chrome colored mechanical ape. Its eyes were made of search lights and it carried a belt of what seemed like bombs. On its head was an odd protrusion that stood out from the rest of the mechanical beast's body.

Anti Kaiju Mech Mechani-Kong level 9 (2300/2600)

"He summoned a weaker monster?" Chumley asked confused.

"I activate the effect of Dance of the Natives in my graveyard! Now I can banish it and one or more Kaiju monsters to special summon a token for each kaiju monster banished." He returned the spell, Kong and Jet Jaguar from his graveyard to his deck box as a woman in a grass skirt appeared on his field along with a male holding a spear. "Here comes Mechana-Kong's effect! By tributing two monsters I can take control of one of your monsters, but while I control it Mecha Kong can't attack!" he pointed towards BLS. "I'll pay the cost to take control of your Black Luster Soldier!" The two tokens vanished as the knob on the mech ape's head began to glow. Black Luster Soldier rubbed his eyes but could not keep from looking into the strange light. He jumped and landed on Haru's side of the field and brandished its sword at its former master.

"Interesting, you managed to turn my own monster against me. Brings back memories of my time in duelist kingdom" Dimitri said.

"Oh really? I doubt that hurt as much as this is going to" Haru smirked. "BLS attack Magician of Black Chaos!" The hypnotized warrior nodded before slashing at the leather clad spellcaster, shattering him into pixels.

Dimitri:1200-1000

"And let's not forget Black Luster Soldier's effect, go in for the second attack!"

"Sorry but your attack won't go through this time! I chain Call of the Haunted to bring back my Kuriboh, then I'll activate the Quick-Play spell I set earlier, Multiply! Now by tributing said Kuriboh I can special summon as many Kuriboh tokens as possible!" The cartoonish black fur ball appeared on Dimitris field before shrinking as four more smaller versions of itself appeared in each of his monster zones.

Kuriboh token level 1 (300/200)x5

"Alright I'll continue battle and attack the token in the middle" Haru declared as Bls pivoted to strike a blow at the middle Kuriboh.

"Well this duel had been quite the back and forth struggle" Bastion smiled. "Not to often you get to see two duelists matching each other blow for blow."

"I know right, it seems like every time the other tries to get the other hand the other has a way to even the score" Sarah nodded.

"Alright then BLS is banished during my end phase Via Mechani-Kong's effect, so I guess I'll have to settle with this facedown for the time being" Haru sighed. "But I also activate Mechani-Kong's other effect. During my end phase, I can return up to two cards from my banish zone to my graveyard." Black Luster Soldier was swallowed into a dark portal as Haru removed Jet Jaguar and Kong from his deck box and returned them to his grave.

"My turn then" Dimitri nodded as he drew. "I play Monster Reborn! Return to me Magician of Black Chaos!" An ankh made entirely of light appeared before the leather clad magician stepped out of it, slamming his staff into the ground.

Magician of Black Chaos level 8 (2800/2600)

"Time for another attack Magician! Attack his mechanical ape!" Magician of Black Chaos formed a purple or of magic around his staff before sending it flying at Mechani-Kong whipping up a rather large explosion. It took a moment but when the smoke cleared two figures stood in the place of the one as well as a spell card that had flipped face up.

"I activated De-Fusion to special summon both Kong and Jaguar back from my graveyard, and thus negating your attack," Haru explained as the smoke cleared.

Kaiju Legend King Kong Level 9 (2600/2300)

Anti Kaiju Mech Jet Jaguar level 6 (2500/2000)

"Very well, it looks like that's the end of my turn"

"And the beginning of mine it seems" Haru looked at the card he had drawn. ' _Just what I needed'_ He thought, "I normal summon Kaiju Legend Giant Octopus in attack position"

Kaiju Legend Giant Octopus level 2 (1000/1000)

"Well Haru has this in the bag now" Eiji smiled. "Those defensive monsters are going to be Dimitri's downfall".

"What's that monster going to do against my 2800 attack magician?" Dimitri questioned confused as to what Haru's angle was.

"Oh I have no intention of going after your highest attack monster 'Yugi'. In fact this monster is going to help me exploit a mistake you made last turn. You see your Kuriboh tokens would normally keep you from damage since they're in defense position, but with Giant Octopus' effect I can bypass their defensive position and switch them to attack. I tribute Giant Octopus to switch the far left token into attack position, leaving you open for a game ending dose of battle damage my friend! Kong take him out!" The giant Ape beat his chest before grabbing the puffball in its hand and crushing it.

Dimitri:1000-0

"Looks like I beat Yugi's deck" Haru smiled.

"You did it boss!" Chumley cheered.

"And it marks the end of you using Yugi's deck, Dimitri" Sarah added.

Dimitri fell to his knees, "I lost...Even though I used my…" he shook his head as a few of the cards spilled out onto the floor in front of him. "I mean Yugi's cards" he whimpered, Yugi's voice now completely gone, "Why can't i ever win?"

"The answer to that should be rather obvious."

The group turned to see Alexis and Zane walk into view from behind a nearby rock.

"Hey….. you're Zane…..."

"Hey big Bro" Syrus waved.

"Figured you would be somewhere around here Edgelord" Haru gave him a two finger salute.

"Why are you guys here exactly?" Chumley asked.

Zane glanced at him. "Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone"

"We snuck into the exhibit hall, But all we saw was broken glass. We figured the thief couldn't have gotten far so we started searching. Eventually we started seeing the lights and hearing the sounds coming from this direction so we figured we would check it out" Alexis explained.

"We arrived earlier but we didn't want to interrupt the duel" Zane told them.

"That's actually pretty thoughtful" Bastion nodded.

Haru sighed. "So you saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah the back and forth was quite a spectacle" Alexis smiled.

"We weren't the only ones who decided to check it out either" Zane said with what seemed like a rare smile playing across his face. The group turned to see at least a dozen other students standing or sitting around the the area were they had just dueled. Slifer, Ra and Obelisk united in their interest in the duel that had ended only recently.

"Well that might have been a little embarrassing if I had lost" Haru said awkwardly as a round of applause started to sound around the area.

As he took in the applause Dimitri looked at Zane. "What now?"

The Kaiser shrugged slightly. "School rules for stealing are pretty clear: If you're caught then you're expelled. Though I doubt anyone will turn you in since they got to see Yugi's deck in an actual duel rather than behind a display case"

"What difference does it make?" Dimitri looked hard at the ground. "I still lost."

"You don't get it do you?" Haru said looking down at him. "You were pretending to be someone else, and that person lost."

"Yugi?" Dimitri frowned looking up at him.

"Please, You could never be Yugi" Haru scoffed.

"Then who was I exactly?"

"What I'm saying is, You'll never be a good duelist by piggybacking off of other people's strategies. You have to figure out your own, test them out and if they don't work try something new. Rome wasn't built in a day after all" Haru smiled.

The crowd seemed a bit taken aback by the wise words provided by the Slifer known as the Guardian Kaiju. "What? I have my moments" Haru yelled earning murmurs from the surrounding crowd. Haru felt a tug on the arm of his jacket as he looked down to see Syrus looking up at him. He leaned over and Syrus began to whisper in his ear.

"Haru I thought you hated the guy, you said something about three strikes at the beginning of the duel but you seem a lot more happy now that it's over" Syrus whispered.

"Chill Syrus, I just figured since the duel was so entertaining I would erase one of the strikes for the time being" Haru whispered back.

"That's unnaturally thoughtful of you" Syrus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get used to it"

* * *

The next morning the exhibit hall was packed with students from each dorm taking in the posters of the King of Games as well as crowding around the display case containing the deck. As promised by Zane nobody had chosen to report Dimitri so it seemed everyone had gotten off scot free for the time being. Haru smiled as he, Chumley, and Bastion leaned against the wall of the room. "It's kinda odd how quick everything went back to normal" Haru commented as he watched a tussle between an Obelisk girl and a Ra girl over a plush Yugi in the souvenir line.

Chumley nodded. "Well normal for this island at least." He looked down at a cylindrical parcel that Haru had tucked beneath his right arm, "what that you got there boss?"

"I bought Syrus a poster signed by Yugi as thanks for winning me a ticket to the showing" Haru explained. "It's the least I could do".

"Good thing you got one while you could. Those sold out within the first ten minutes of opening" Bastion said.

"Haru! Haru!"

The three turned to see Syrus bent over out of breath near the entrance. The smaller Slifer looked around before noticing them nearby.

"What's up Syrus?" The Kaiju duelist asked.

"Its Dimitri, He's at it again" Syrus panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh for the love of-"

* * *

The group ran through the forest towards the Slifer dorm. "Why the hell would he be near the freaking Slifer dorm? He's a Ra isn't he?" Haru asked Syrus.

"Oh you'll see" Syrus replied fighting back a smile.

As they broke from the trees they found a figure standing in front of the stairs to the second floor of the Slife dorm his back turned to them. The first thing Haru noticed was the black leather trench coat the figure was wearing.

"No"

Along with a camo bandana tied around their head, along with a Slifer Jacket over the coat.

"No"

As they approached the figure turned to reveal Dimitri in full on costume imitating Haru in every way. From the red t-shirt that he had worn the night before to the blue jeans he so often found himself wearing. Haru rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Dimitri I gave you one chance, and this is what you do with it?"

"Whos Dimitri?" The copycat asked, adopting a gruff cadence similar to Haru. "I'm Clearly Haru Yoshida The guardian Kaiju of the Slifer 're the imposter."

Syrus looked at his friend whose face was getting rather red from pure rage. "Um Dimitri I don't think it would be wise to mock him."

"I'm telling you it's me Short Stack, your best friend. Now give me a second while I duel this imposter into submission. Or…."

' _Oh please say it'_ Haru thought releasing an air of menace that was rather strong even by his standards.

"We could settle this like men through our fists" Dimitri finished.

The redness in Haru's face disappeared replaced with an eerie smile. "I was hoping you would say that, and I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'll even let you have the first swing." Dimitri rolled his arm as if he was stretching before running at him.

"Dimitri you may not want to run it's rather bumpy terrain here" Bastion informed him. His warning came a bit to late however as the Ra boy's right leg caught on a small mound sending him toppling to the ground.

"And just like that I've lost my reason to fight," Haru smirked as Chumley and Bastion moved towards the copycat duelist to check on him. After flipping him over the group noticed he was now sporting a particularly nasty shiner over his right eye.

"You know he's never going to admit that he tripped right?" Syrus looked up at the Kaiju duelist with a dry look, "He's probably going to tell everyone you knocked him out."

"Probably, But let's cross that bridge when we get to it" Haru shrugged as something dawned on him. He pulled the cylindrical package from under his arm. "Thanks for sticking by me for all these adventures Sy I really appreciate it." He handed him the tube.

"Thanks?" Syrus asked confused.

"Your welcome" Haru said giving him a pat on the head.

Above the group two translucent figures watched the proceedings. One was clearly male clad in biker leathers. He grinned. "I do love how things here just tie themselves up in a nice package dont you?"

The second figure was more feminine and clad in a floral dress. "I'm just glad he's making friends. Honestly, it's a wonder he turned out this well with all that time you had him to yourself."

The male growled, "Hey I take offense to that".

"Of course you do" The female giggled.

 **Silver and I had plans for this chapter from the beginning and I'm really glad that I had a chance to write it. The two figures are also a thing i wanted to do for some time, though it's probably not too hard to determine who they are. Next chapter we have the introduction of Blair to the island and I must say I'm rather looking forward to it. Only a bit more till the school duel then on to the shadow riders. Thanks for your support and keep those questions and comments coming I'll try to answer them as soon as i can. Keep it showy!**

 **-Red**


	18. Chapter 18: the problem with fangirls

Chapter 18: The problem with Fangirls

It was early in the morning and the bleary eyed Slifer students had just sat down for breakfast. Professor Banner stepped in front of the tired students and cleared his throat. "Children please settle down, I have an announcement to make! Chumley stop eating with your mouth open!"

Banner waited as the rest of the Slifers stopped chowing down on their breakfast, before pushing the small figure forward. "Now everyone please help me in welcoming our newest transfer student Blair Flannigan" The smaller boy looked around wide eyed before pulling the big green hat he wore down over his eyes.

"Well Syrus it looks like you no longer hold the title of shortest Slifer," Haru commented through a mouth full of eggs.

"Yeah he's shorter than me, and dresses weirder than me. If I didn't know any better I would think he's trying to steal my title as sidekick" Syrus muttered as he looked the new kid up from head to toe.

"Don't worry, it will take a lot for that to happen," Haru snorted.

"I can't believe my meal was interrupted just to introduce a new transfer student," Chumley grumbled.

"Oh be nice Chum it's not to often we get new students in the middle of the school year" Damian said cheerfully as he stood up. "As the student representative of this dorm I would like to give you a warm welcome to the Slifer Red dorm," he announced moving towards the new student.

"Subtle as always I see" Haru smirked.

Blair looked at the green haired by as if he was crazy and took a step back as he neared. "You'll find this is the most accepting of the three dorms. We don't tend to Judge since we've all been in your shoes at one time or another"

"Wait Damian" Banner interrupted. "You don't understand"

"What's not to understand professor?" The dorm head asked pulling the smaller boy to him. "I'm just trying to…." With a great pull the smaller boy managed to get out of his grasp before hiding behind the teacher. "Make Blair feel at home."

"That's just it, this isn't Blair's home," Banner sighed. "His scores on the written exams were all near perfect"

"So what you're telling me is he's only staying here for a few days while the chancellor gets everything in order" Damian said deadpan, having realized his mistake. He gave the newcomer a polite smile "I'm sorry i scared you." He bowed before making his way back to the seat next to Haru's. The Kaiju duelist nudged him and gave him a sly smile.

"Nice going"

"Well now that the introduction is out of the way Blair you can take the empty room on the first floor while you await your transfer papers" Banner said patting the boy on the head. "Now why don't you say hello to your fellow dorm mates for the time being".

Blair stepped forward and cleared his throat and said. "Hello," in a tone that could only be heard by the closest table.

* * *

After breakfast the students of Slifer, Ra and Obelisk gathered in the main hall for an announcement from the chancellor. Most kept to their respective groups, chatting about the usual topics. Soon enough Chancellor Sheppards face appeared on the big screen drawing everyone's attention.

"Settle down everyone," he addressed the students. "Chumley do you need to bring food with you everywhere?"

Most of the slifer dorm turned to see the Koala duelist in the midst of chowing down on a grilled cheese wrapped in foil. "Seriously how do they keep noticing me so easy?" he grunted, wrapping the rest of the sandwich and putting it away.

"You're not exactly subtle big guy" Syrus smirked.

"Now everyone, in case you aren't aware we have an important series of duels coming up against our rival North Academy. Last year our representative was Zane Truesdale, and he handed them quite the defeat. This year I expect the same out of whoever we elect to represent us."

Syrus leaned over to Blair who he had noticed was staring at Zane who was over in the corner. "Hey Blair did you know that Zane is my big brother?"

"Really?" The smaller slifer asked turning to look at him with wide eyes. "It must be amazing to have such a powerful duelist as your brother."

Syrus nodded. "Yeah he's cool, but mom said I got the looks," he said casually with a shrug warranting a snort from Haru.

"Now as of recently we've had requests from both East and West Academy to enter so we shall be having a single elimination singles duel for the title this year. On another note Eiji Hayata and Sarah Ouvere from the Obelisk dorm have been selected to participate in the doubles finals automatically due to North Academy and our school being the only ones to meet the deadline this year. As of yet we have not chosen the representative for the singles division, so if you hit the books and duel really hard you might just be the ones to represent us!"

The screen shut off and the chatter resumed around the hall as the students discussed the news. Haru seemed to have a look of irritation etched across his face. "That bastard got into the School Duel and didn't tell me? Now I have to be the representative or he'll think he got the leg up on me."

"I seriously doubt that, Eiji doesn't seem like the kinda person to hold that sort of thing over someone's head. Besides even if you get chosen you'll probably have to duel Zane again and that turned out so well the first time," Syrus remarked sarcastically.

"Thanks for bringing that up Syrus" Haru growled. "What makes you think Zane even wants to be the representative this year?"

"Because he's amazing…." Blair said quietly as Haru could have sworn he saw the boys face get red.

* * *

"Amazing?" Haru pondered as he and his two compatriots walked around the courtyard. "That's kind of an odd word to use. Especially the way he said it."

"Well he wasn't wrong, like I said Zane did beat you" Syrus reminded him.

"It was kinda close though" Chumley added as he watched the look of irritation return to Haru's face.

"That's true," Syrus agreed noticing his choice of words was not the best. "What do you say we hang around the dorm since its the weekend and all?"

"Sounds good to me" Chumley agreed.

"I want to go find that transfer student, something seems kinda off" Haru suggested. "He was acting really weird during the assembly"

"Sounds interesting enough, let's go," the other two Slifer's agreed before the trio set off for their dorm.

* * *

Little did they know that the new student was already helping himself to the sights of the island as he ran to and fro looking for something, or perhaps someone. The new slifer watched as Zane left the main campus building. He gasped basking in how cool the Obelisk was. But as he walked forward in an attempt to talk to the Kaiser,

"Look what we have here." Blair turned around to see two Obelisk boys smiling down at him. The first had shoulder length red hair tied up into a ponytail, while the other had spiky white hair with green streaks.

"You lost?" The ginger asked.

"Because if you are we would love to show you around!" The white haired boy smirked before pulling out a couple duel disks and throwing one at the slifers feet. Blair stumbled trying to make a break for it, but was blocked by the two obelisks.

The ginger Obelisk laughed. "We never said you had a choice."

"Would you mind not picking on my underclassmen?"

The two Obelisks turned to see a green haired boy wearing the second year white and red Slifer blazer. He had a kind expression on his face but something seemed to tell the duo that he was anything but friendly.

"Who the heck are you?" The white haired boy asked.

"Damian Everhart resident second year Slifer, pleasure to meet you" Damian introduced himself.

"Stay out of this Slifer Slime. Unless you want to get what your 'Underclassmen' has coming to him, it's none of your business!" The ginger yelled.

"Slifers have to look after each other, so you sorta made this my business when you decided to pick on my friend here," Damian shrugged, his smile turning somewhat eerie.

"Fine if you want this beating so bad I'll end you then go after the little-" the white haired one started to say before the three noticed Blair had run off.

"Well looks like your just going to have to settle for me today boys" Damian laughed.

"Shut up, I'm going to make you wish you had never messed with Troy Shelton," the white haired boy growled.

* * *

Meanwhile Haru and company had just made it into view of the dorm when they noticed something.

"Guys look!" Syrus said pointing towards a small figure running across the grounds. As they looked they recognized Blair who after running across the dorm grounds before disappearing behind a large stone pillar.

"What's the he doing?" Chumley wondered aloud.

"Acting sketchy in my opinion" Haru frowned as he felt his suspicion grow. He took off running after his new dorm mate.

"What the? Where are you going?" Syrus called after him.

"Following up on a hunch!" Haru called back.

* * *

Blair eased his way across a long tree branch that overlooked a Balcony on the top floor of the Obelisk blue boys dorm. Quickly and quietly he jumped down and made his way into the room, unaware of the pair of eyes that was watching him nearby.

' _First Blair makes that weird comment about Zane, the blush, and now he's sneaking into a Obelisk room? Now I know somethings up'_ Haru thought as he checked around him for onlookers before scaling the tree himself. With surprising grace the Kaiju duelist managed to arrive on the porch with little to no sound just as the little one had just a minute before. Haru watched as the smaller Slifer opened up the desk drawer next to the bed and pulled out a deck box before cuddling it against his cheek.

' _Ooook….. This is a bit excessive even for a fanboy"_ Haru muttered.

"C'mon guys lets get upstairs"

Haru turned and saw three Obelisk's accompanied by Zane walking towards the door below them. "Shit," he sighed before running into the room were Blair was still cuddling the deck.

Blair jumped at the sudden movement and turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to talk" Haru grunted grabbing the boy by his arm. "Trespassing is a punishable offense if your caught, so c'mon," he urged. The two glanced over to the door as the trio of voices grew nearer. "Listen I'll explain when we're not here, now let's move" Haru growled as he tightened his grip.

What happened next even surprised Haru. As if it was in slow motion Blair gasped as he fell to the floor and a loud click filled the air. Haru's eyes widened as long purplish black hair spilled out from within the confines of the hat. Blair seemed to have become very frightened at the prospect of her secret being exposed.

"Oh….. Oh boy" Haru gulped. "Your a girl aren't you?" He watched as Blair grabbed the hat and ran out the balcony door jumping onto the tree branch and sliding down the trunk to make her escape. "Shit why didn't I see it sooner?" Haru said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?"

"Shit, and now I'm left in this compromising situation" Haru raised his hands above his head and turned around. Three obelisk boy enter the room followed by Zane who stood in the doorway blocking his escape.

"Hey Zane look who we caught sneaking into your room" One of the boys called.

They turned to see the deck box still open on top of the desk. "And he was ruffling through your cards to!"

"Listen there's a reason why all of this happened" Haru tried to explain as he turned to see Blair disappear into the distance.

"Save it slacker! Were taking you to Dr. Crowler"

"Oh he would have a field day with this one" Haru grumbled as he took a step backwards toward the door.

"Oh no you don't" One of the Obelisks yelled jumping on his back while the others tackled him from the front. "Dr. Crowler, Help! Help!"

As this was all going on Zane made his way over to the open deck box and noticed a hairclip on the ground. Putting two and two together he let out a short whistle that caused his three compatriots to stop for a moment. "Let him go." Zane commanded

"What?" the Obelisks gasped.

"See I told you!" Haru grunted from beneath the pile. "Have you always had a problem with obsessive fangirls?"

"Girls on this island are surprisingly tame honestly, this Hairclip is rather familiar though" Zane replied. He shot Haru a look that told him now was the time to scram. The Obelisks moved off of him and he made his escape, leaping off the balcony. "Good to see you again Zane" he called up to the balcony as he left the building. "I need to tell the guys about what I just discovered" he muttered to himself as he ran toward his dorm.

As he passed a nearby tree the familiar face of blair popped out from behind it. "You won't be telling anyone anything…" she spoke, now in her own voice. "At least while i have something to say about it."

* * *

Troy:2000-0

Damian smiled as the holograms on the field vanished and the white haired boy dropped to the ground in defeat. "While that was fun I dont think its worth all you made your deck out to be." The green haired boy laughed.

"Shut up," Troy growled as his glance turned to his companion. "Get him Rich, my loss was a fluke there's no way he can beat the two of us back to back"

The ginger boy smiled as he picked up the duel disk. "I'll avenge your loss Troy, and make this Slifer pay for talking back to us."

"Oh goodie another one" Damian smirked as he activated his duel disk once again. "Try not to disappoint me like your friend did."

Duel!

Damian:4000

Rich:4000

"Superiors first if you don't mind" Rich said as he drew. "First I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack position!" An older blonde man in a cape appeared duel wielding two swords in front of him.

Marauding captain level 4 (1200/400)

"And when I normal summon Marauding Captain I can special summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand so I special summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to back him up!" In a poof of smoke a man in a green cloak wearing a set of silver armor appeared and did a backflip before pulling two kunai from his belt and holding them at the ready.

Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke level 4 (1800/1000)

"I'll end with a facedown! Your move"

"Alright then" Damian said taking his draw. "I'll normal summon Mid-Shield Gardna in attack position!" Appearing in front of the second year Slifer was a man with long brown hair kept together by a green and white bandana. He wore a white shirt and brown pants along with a blue and gold shield attached to a glove on his left hand.

Mid-Shield Gardna level 4 (100/1800)

"See I told you it was a fluke there's no way a good duelist would summon a monster with 100 attack in attack position," Troy laughed.

"I assure you he won't be staying like that for long" Damian told him. "Mid-Shield Gardna's effect activates, allowing me to switch him to face down defense position!" The brunette warrior disappeared as a reverse card appeared in is stead. "Now I activate the effect of my Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo from hand, when I flip a monster facedown and I control no face up monsters I can special summon it in defense position. As he placed the card on the tray an enormous cluster of stone that seemed like something with wings curled up over it appeared on his field.

Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo level 10 (2800/2100)

"And now do to his effect I can flip him face down as well" The giant cluster of stone disappeared and was replaced by a reverse card just as gardna had beforehand. "I'll set a card and pass my turn for now" Damian concluded.

"Your flip monsters are just a gimmick, there's no way they can stand up to a well thought out strategy!" Rich declared as he drew for turn, "I activate Stop Defense! Now all your facedown monsters are forced into attack position!" A light flashed as Damian's set cards returned to being monsters as the cluster of rock formed into a giant dragon like creature with wings, and Mid-Shield Gardna flexed its' muscles.

"Stalagmo's flip effect activates now, allowing me to discard a Subterror monster then draw two cards! I'll discard my Subterror Nemesis Warrior for cost." The subterror duelist drew two additional cards.

"That won't matter! I tribute my Marauding Captain and Sasuke to summon Gilford the Legend!" As the blonde knight and the shinobi disappeared a more muscular man took its place. This new monster had long brown hair and wore a metal horned mask, along with a silver chest piece and cape. He took the sword that was strapped across his back and stabbed it into the ground in front of him.

Gilford the legend level 8 (2600/2000)

"Now comes the effect of my facedown Call of the Haunted! Now I'll revive my Marauding Captain to defend Gilford. Return to duty Marauding Captain!" A gravestone appeared next to gilford as Marauding captain began to dig its way out of the ground.

Marauding captain level 4 (1200/400)

"Then comes this! The A Forces! Now for every warrior monster I control each of my monsters gains 200 attack so each will be gaining 400 for the turn," Gilford and Marauding captain both began to swell with an unknown energy.

Gilford the legend level 8 (2600-3000)

Marauding captain level 4 (1200-1600)

"Marauding Captain attacks your Mid-Shield Gardna!" The blonde knight pulled out his second sword before sprinting across the field and destroying the shield warrior.

Damian: 4000-2500

"Yeah!" Troy cheered. "Take it to him!"

"Next comes Gilford who will attack your stone behemoth!" Rich commanded as the muscle bound warrior pulled his sword from the ground before jumping into the air and cleaving the stone monster down the middle.

Damian:2500-2200

"And that's going to end it for me this round. I hope I didn't scare you to much," the ginger Obelisk taunted.

"Quite the opposite actually, if anything you helped me along towards my victory," Damian told them showing no signs of stress. "I'll start by playing the spell cost down, now by discarding a card my monsters are all reduced by two levels. Now I can normal summon Subterror Behemoth Stygokraken in face down defense position." A reverse card appeared in defense position in front of him. "Now I activate Book of Moon then Book of Taiyou from my hand allowing me to flip my monster face up and your Gilford facedown." The defense position card disappeared as a blue black and white sea serpent with long red tusks appeared in front of them as gilford fell to his knees and disappeared .

Subterror Behemoth Stygokraken level 5-3 (1400/2600)

"Another low level monster? What are you playing at exactly?" Rich asked.

"I'm glad you asked, because when Stygokraken is flipped face up I can destroy a set monster you control, so say goodbye to Gilford and 200 attack for Marauding Captain as well," the Slifer responded. Rich's set card burst into pixels while energy seemed to be sucked out of Marauding captain.

Marauding captain level 4 (1600-1400)

"Your monster still isn't strong enough to defeat mine so I'm still safe!" the ginger obelisk yelled.

"Now comes the effect of the card I discarded earlier Subterror Nemesis Warrior. When I flip a Subterror Behemoth monster face up while he's in my graveyard I can special summon him." As he said this a man with purple hair, wearing goggles and a set of green armor appeared before him wielding a long jade blade.

Subterror Nemesis Warrior level 4 (1800/1200)

"Battle! Nemesis Warrior attack his Marauding Captain!" The green warrior gave him a nod before running across the field and slashing the blonde warrior, destroying him instantly.

Rich: 4000-3600

"Now Stygokraken go in for the direct attack!" He commanded as the sea serpent's horns began to glow before releasing a beam of energy directly at Rich.

Rich: 3600-2200

"And would you look at that in the course of one turn I tied the whole thing up. Perhaps you should be the one who's scared," Damian laughed. "I end my turn, returning Stygokraken's level back to normal."

Subterror Behemoth Stygokraken level 3-5

"Grrrr" the Obelisk growled as he drew. "I summon Dark Blade in attack position, and due to the effect of my spell he gains 200 attack." A warrior clad in the blackest of armor covered in spikes appeared before him carrying two swords.

Dark Blade level 4 (1800/1500)

Dark Blade (1800-2000)

"Attack his fish with Darkest slash!" The warrior charged across the field but as he was about to strike down Stygokraken the beast was engulfed in a bright light along with Nemesis warrior. "What?" He gasped.

"I activate Nemesis Warrior's second effect! On either player's turn I can send a Behemoth whose level is equal to or less than the total of stars my Warrior and Stygokraken have to the graveyard then special summon it by sending both to the graveyard." Pulling a card from his deck he removed the two monsters from the field before placing the new monster on the field. "Through this effect I summon Subterror Behemoth Voltellurric in face down defense position!"

"I'll continue my attack!" Rich declared as the black armored warrior charged at the new set card.

"Bad idea my friend because now you're facing down a monster with 3000 defense" Damian shook his head. As the warrior neared he was greeted by a large dragon like creature outlined in black with two separate pairs of wings. Its head began to glow as it let loose a volley of electricity sending the warrior back to Rich's side of the field.

Subterror Behemoth Voltellurric level 9 (1900/3000)

Rich:2200-1200

"Damn it" Rich growled.

"Now realizing you picked a fight you couldn't win huh?" Damian laughed "Dont worry ill make it quick. I draw!" He drew his next card. "First I activate Smashing Ground, destroying your Dark Blade. Next I switch Voltellurric into attack position and I'll have him attack you directly, Static Shockwave!" The dragon like creatures head began to glow just before it let loose a blast of pure electricity directly at his opponent.

Rich: 1200-0

"How could we both lose?" Troy whined banging his fist on the ground. "To a Slifer no less?".

"Well I'm no ordinary Slifer actually," Damian snorted as he bent down to pat them each on the shoulder. "There's a reason why I'm dorm representative."

"Dorm representative?" Rich asked. "You mean the trio that got elected just before this year got started? The three strongest duelists on the island just under Zane?"

"Yup one and the same" Damian nodded."In all fairness I could be in Obelisk by now, but I made too many friends in my dorm, so I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'll let you two off with a warning if you don't go telling your friends what happened here today. I like to keep my skills on the down low. Deal?"

"Deal! We weren't going to tell anyone we lost to a Slifer anyway, we would never hear the end of it."

"Good, and if I find you picking on my underclassmen again I won't extend you the same courtesy again, understand?" He gave them both a smile that oozed menace.

"Yes sir" the duo gulped as they took off into the blue dorm.

"Oh I just love when we get new transfer students," Damian yawned as he headed back towards the slifer dorm. "It always makes the island so lively."

* * *

Later that night Alexis made her way to Zane's usual thinking spot after she had been contacted by the Kaiser earlier. "Wow Zane a cold wet dock. You must take all the ladies here when you like them" she snarked.

Zane rolled his eyes at the comment but decided not to pay it any heed. "Lex I found Haru in my room earlier today and my deck box was open."

"That seems sort of out of character, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would go through another persons deck unless he was asked" Alexis frowned.

Zane held out his hand, revealing a small wooden hair clip with the picture of a chibi duel monster on it. "That's what I thought too, then I found this laying on the floor next to where my deck was."

Alexis eyed the accessory and looked at Zane in confusion. "That's a girls hair clip, so someone else was there with him then?"

"Well Syrus told me about someone who transferred into the red dorm today, a boy named Blair." Zane told her. "From what I observed from the assembly, along with the name I put two and two together and figured out that Blair is actually a girl."

"So what do you plan on doing about it exactly?" Alexis asked.

"Simple I'm going to confront her about it and see if my suspicions are true" Zane said walking past her.

"Straight to the point as always I see" Alexis sighed. "But why tell me?"

"I just thought I should let you know" Zane remarked with a hidden smirk. "After all it involves your boyfriend and his shenanigans."

"Not you too," Alexis groaned as she facepalmed. Zane just kept smirking as he walked away.

* * *

Back with Haru, the Kaiju duelist had just about made it back to his room before he stopped at the door hearing the sound of a not too familiar voice inside. "Syrus I swear to god I told you not to invite anyone into the room while I'm not present" Haru growled as he pushed open the door. He froze as he saw who was inside and he squinted his eyes "You!".

Inside Blair was having a conversation with Syrus and Chumley, her hair now completely tied up beneath the hat once again.

"Oh hey Boss" Chumley greeted.

"Ah! You!" Blair gasped as she pointed at the newly arrived slifer. She bolted across the room and grabbed him by the sleeve before escorting him out of the room leaving both Syrus and Chumley rather confused. After leading the kaiju duelist to the shore that Haru had dueled Syrus on all those weeks ago she stopped.

"Alright Blair what the hell is going on here? First you sneak into Zane's room and cuddle his deck, then it turns out your a girl, and to round it all up you left me to take the blame for your actions too. There better be pretty damn good explanation for this!"

"Listen Haru, I'm sorry but you need to keep the fact that I'm a girl a secret I can't have anybody know" Blair said.

"Alright I'll bite. Why?" Haru asked.

"You don't need to know, nobody does. You got that?" Blair persisted.

"Fine I'll force it out of you then" Haru said withdrawing his duel disk that he had managed to retrieve just before they left the room. "Duel me!"

"Why? What will a duel solve?" she asked.

"Well I have two methods of getting what I want, and since I'm not too fond of fighting girls this seems to be the only option," Haru told her.

"Fine, if you win I'll tell you the whole story, but if you lose you have to forget about my secret," Blair nodded as she pulled out her academy issued duel disk.

Above them Syrus and Chumley watched from atop the cliff attempting to listen in on the conversation. "Hey guys whatcha doin?" Damian asked as he made his way over after noticing their strange behavior.

"Well Blair and Haru are about to duel, we're not exactly sure why at the moment" Syrus explained.

"Must be serious," Chumley added.

"I may be able to answer that for you" a voice said as the three slifer students turned to see Alexis and Zane walk up as well. "Blair isn't really a guy she's a girl. The cameras in my room caught her sneaking in and fondling my deck."

"You have cameras in your room? That's rather excessive don't you think?" Syrus said.

"You don't know fangirls Syrus" Zane remarked. "And I hope you never have to."

"The camera didn't show why she went through all this trouble though" Alexis added looking down at the two combatants below.

"Well if I know Haru that's what this duel is for" Damian laughed. Down below both sides had inserted their decks into their duel disks and seemed to be ready to get the duel underway.

Duel!

Blair:4000

Haru:4000

"Alright let's get this over with" Haru said as each drew their starting hand.

"Alright indeed!" Blair said as she drew for turn. "Get ready to fall in love!" She placed a card on her disk. "I summon Maiden in love in attack position." Haru watched as a young girl with long brown hair wearing a yellow dress appeared before him. The monster wore a dreamy expression as if like the card implied she was in love.

Maiden in Love level 2 (400/300)

"She's cute!" Syrus exclaimed. Chumley muttered something under his breath warranting a snicker from Damian.

"Ok so your monster is obviously hiding something" Haru said as he drew and looked at his hand. "I normal summon Kaiju Legend Condor in attack position!" The giant bird Kaiju flapped its wings whipping up a whirlwind before settling down on Haru's field.

Kaiju Legend Condor level 4 (1900/1500)

"I'll set a card. Attack with skydive swoop Condor!" He commanded as the giant bird flew upward before diving down at the young girl pecking at her.

"Oh my poor helpless maiden," Syrus sighed.

"Who said she was yours?" Chumley countered.

"Really? You guys are arguing over a duel monster card?" Alexis sighed.

Blair:4000-2500

Something odd happened as the maiden only seemed to fall over onto the ground instead of being destroyed.

'You may have broken her heart Haru, but she lives to fight another day, because while she's in attack position she cant be destroyed by battle!"

"I see. So while she has that monster on the field the damage she takes from Haru's heavy hitters will at least be reduced" Damian said. "Interesting."

"I wonder if that's all that monster does" Zane pondered.

A small screech echoed in Haru's ear as he looked to see Mothra sitting on his right shoulder. "Whats up?" Haru asked.

The duel spirit nodded towards the opposite side of the field, and Haru noticed Condor had not returned yet. He watched as the giant monster settled down next to the maiden with curiosity in its eyes. "The fuck?"

" **Are you alright my lady?"** Condor seemed to ask in a voice that Haru had not expected. A british gentleman.

" **Maybe, maybe not,"** she replied looking away shyly.

"What the Hell? He can talk and he sounds like a freaking stuck up obelisk? Condor you're supposed to be in attack position not making googly eyes at the competition!" Haru yelled.

"What is he talking about?" Syrus asked looking down at the monsters who seemed to be acting normally.

"Perhaps he's just getting into the duel a little to much?" Chumley shrugged

"While not what I would normally expect, love is a strange force" Blair laughed. "If you're confused as to why this is happening perhaps I can clue you in. When Maiden does battle with a monster she places a Maiden counter on that monster after the battle."

"Maiden counter?" Haru frowned.

She wagged a finger. "You'll find out what it is soon enough. But first it's my turn so let's not get ahead of ourselves." She drew and looked at her hand. Placing a card beneath her monster she smiled, "I play the equip card Cupid's Kiss on my my maiden."

Both players and the onlookers watched as a small cupid appeared with bow in hand before kissing maiden on the cheek.

"Now I'll have her attack!" She pointed at Condor who still had a dreamy expression on its face.

The scenery changed to that of a flower patch as the maiden ran through it in slow motion, " **Oh ! Please come out I have something I want to give to you!"** She called out.

Condor seemed surprised at her actions and pushed her over with his beak. She slowly sat up and looked at him sadly. " **Why did you do that?"** She placed her head in her hands and began to weep.

" **My lady"** Condor said nuzzling her neck. " **I apologize, if there's anything I can do just ask."**

The maiden smiled and blew him a kiss, " **Ok"** Condor used his beak to help her up. " **I'll take you up on that offer, see that mean man?"** she pointed at Haru.

" **Yes my lady."**

" **Take him down please."**

" **Done,"** Condor agreed as he took off into the air before swooping in to attack Haru.

Haru covered his face as the Kaiju began to peck at him. "Damn it Condor you're a Kaiju you're supposed to be above this lovey dovey crap! She's just using you to get to me!"

"She can use me anytime," Syrus said.

"I dont think I've ever felt this way about something other than grilled cheese before" Chumley said dreamily.

"You two have issues," Zane deadpanned.

"This isn't going to go well for Haru, with that equip spell none of Haru's monsters are free from the control of Maiden," Damian said.

"Sorry Haru but when my Maiden takes damage from a battle involving a monster with a maiden counter Cupid's Kiss activates! Now I can take control of your monster, and while sure it costs me a bit of life points you're about to feel it just as bad!"

Blair:2500-1000

Haru: 4000-2100

Looking through her hand the maiden duelist retrieved two cards and placed them in the spell and trap slots on her disk. "Since I took control of your only monster, I believe these two set cards will do just fine for my turn."

" _Well I'm still ahead by more than a thousand, but the effect of that maiden doesn't bode well for me in the long run if I don't end this quickly_ " Haru thought as he looked at his new card. "This might have to do for the time being, I normal summon Farou Island Shaman in defense position." The native old man in the giant headdress appeared tapping his staff into the dirt.

Farou Island Shaman level 2 (500/500)

"Next I activate the spell Double Summon from my hand! Since Shaman acts as a two tributes for the summon of a Kaiju monster I'll use his effect to Tribute summon Kaiju Legend King Kong in attack position!" The great ape appeared in his regular fashion before beating his chest in a show of dominance.

Kaiju Legend King Kong Level 9 (2600/2300)

"Hate to do it to you Condor, but betrayal is not an option when it comes to this duel. Kong attack him with Static shockwave!"

"I'm afraid not! I activate the both of my set cards, The first being called Loving Embrace allowing maiden to gain attack equal to another monster I control until the endphase." Maiden jumped on Condor's back before beginning to swell with energy.

Maiden in love level 2 (400-2300)

"Why? I'm not attacking your maiden" Haru asked.

"That's what you think, but my second trap says differently it's called Defense Maiden" Much to Haru and Condor's surprise maiden jumped from his back and took the full force of Kong's electric discharge bearing it as much as she could. "See? It redirects your attack from Condor to maiden" Blair explained. "And you know what that means."

Blair:1000-700

The maiden fell to her knees after taking the attack, crying. Condor covered her up with his wing as he glared daggers at Kong. " **How could you attack a defenseless maiden? Do you have no honor?"** he scolded.

"And now this is happening again" Haru rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. As the onlookers seemed to look down at him with concern.

" _Is he hallucinating?'_ Alexis wondered.

Kong stopped and looked down at the maiden as two cartoon hearts appeared in his eyes. Picking her up gently he moved her up to his face. " **I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you,"** he apologized to the maiden. " **Please forgive me."**

" **Anything?"** Maiden looked at him through teary eyes. " **I really can't think of anything at the moment, but I'll keep that in mind,"** she said giving him a wink.

" **Only say the word my darling,"** Kong responded in a voice similar to Condor's **.**

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me right now" Haru groaned. Blair smiled at his discomfort, "Since Kong now has a Maiden counter he's mine for the taking." The onlookers watched as Kong took his position back on Haru's side of the field.

* * *

Syrus smiled as he and Chumley watched. "I want one, how can I get a Maiden counter?"

"Me too, I want one too!" Chumley agreed.

"Uh guys you know she's just a card right?" Alexis asked them slowly.

Zane smirked. "Try to remember who your talking to," he remarked. "When we were growing up together Syrus often told me he was going steady with Dark Magician Girl."

Syrus 's cheeks turned red at this revelation.

"Oh really Syrus?" Damian laughed. "I've had a fair amount of card crushes in my time here but I've never gone steady with any of them."

"Sy, did she break your heart?" Alexis teased. "Or did she tell you it was time to see other monsters?"

* * *

"Alright here I go!" Blair drew her card. "First I'll activate Supremacy Berry from my hand to give my life points a much needed rejuvenation!"

Blair:700-2700

"Continuing on I activate the equip spell Happy Marriage! This card works about the same way Loving Embrace does, but this time Maiden is about to tie the knot. That is if Condor decided to say yes" The maidens wardrobe changed from a yellow dress to that of a white wedding dress as she once again jumped on the giant birds back. Somehow Condor had gained a top hat and a tuxedo.

" **It would be my honor,"** Condor nodded as wedding bells began to ring in the background.

Maiden in love level 2 (400-2300)

"Oh god what did I get myself into" Haru groaned

"Now lets have her pay a visit to Kong!" The maiden ran towards kong who stopped her with a small poke from his pointer finger, Knocking her down and reducing Blairs life points by a small margin.

Blair:2700-2500

" **Kong how could you do that? You said you would do anything for me!"** She whimpered sobbing into her hands.

Kong shook his head before rushing to her aid, " **Your right, I'm sorry my love command me!"**

"Really you two?! I suppose I shouldn't be suprised by your track record, but now of all times?! " Haru yelled.

" **Alright that's better!"**

" **What is your wish?"** Kong asked picking her up in his hand.

" **I Wish…"** she pointed towards Haru. " **That you would beat up that mean boy over there."**

" **With pleasure"** Kong said throwing a punch directly at Haru.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to stop you there! Go Defense Draw!" As the fist grew nearer it was stopped by an invisible barrier that surrounded Haru. Haru then drew a card.

"You saved yourself from Kong's attack but you're still going to take damage from Condor." Maiden's glance shifted back towards the giant bird " **Well don't just stand there hubby get 'em!"**

" **At once my love,"** the bird replied as it flew across the field and delivered several sharp pecks to Haru's life points.

Haru:2100-200

Happy at her progress Blair took off her hat and untied her bandanna, letting her long hair cascade downward. She sighed happily. "You can't beat me Haru! I'm dueling for love".

* * *

"Well then I guess you were right, Blair is a girl," Damian exclaimed seeming rather surprised.

"Dueling for love?" Zane frowned. "Doesn't she mean dueling with love?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "I didn't think you would be this dense. Think about it zane" She held up a couple fingers. "She puts on a disguise, tricks her way into the school, then breaks into your room?"

Syrus' eyes lit up as he realized what she was saying, "She's in love."

"That's an understatement," Alexis nodded. "But yeah she's head over heels, and it's for you Zane."

* * *

Mothra appeared on Haru's shoulder once again and let out a small shriek.

Haru sighed. "Yeah I know playing two gullible idiots like those two against her was a bad idea on my part. But thats in the past and I can't dwell on that right now." He took a deep breath as he drew. He smiled as his new card gave him a good idea. "Looks like you'll have to teach these two the price of betrayal girl."

"What are you so happy about?" Blair called.

"You'll see" Haru returned. "I activate the spell Monster Reborn to revive my shaman from the graveyard" He declared as the tribal monster appeared once again before them. "Now since he was special summoned via monster reborn I can still use him to tribute summon a Kaiju from my hand and I know just who that will be. Arise Kaiju legend Mothra!" As the tribal leader disappeared the benevolent deity of infant island appeared with a flap of her wings.

Kaiju Legend Mothra level 9 (2800/2500)

" **Mothra!"** the two captive monsters cried in panic.

" **Uh I know this looks bad… but"** Kong began to explain.

" **Save it"** a stern female voice said as a tan skinned young woman appeared beside Haru. She wore a blonde komono with a brown outline. She wore her sandy-blonde hair up in a ponytail and two rather large butterfly wings were attached to her back. Haru gave her a look of confusion as he was not familiar with this form "Mothra?"

" **Yes dear I've manifested my power in such a way that you would feel more comfortable with. But the full explanation can wait for another time, for now leave these two to me"** the spirit patted him on the shoulder before turning into a ball of light and merging with her duel monster card. Both Kong and Condor seemed to be visibly shaken as a golden aura formed around mothra.

" **We're in for it now"** Condor whimpered.

Haru watched as this occurred and laughed, "Thanks Mothra I knew I could count on you, So lets get those two knuckleheads back on the right team shall we? I play the spell card Red Bamboo Countermeasures! Now for every monster you control I get a native token, and since you just so happened to steal two of my monsters you have exactly three." Three natives appeared beneath mothra bowing their heads in respect.

3× Native token (500/500)

"And with three tokens on the field I'm free to use any of Mothra's effects. I'll tribute two tokens, and that allows me to destroy all your spell and traps, then you take 300 damage for each destroyed. Mothra began to whip up a whirlwind of yellow powder that shattered both of Blair's equip spells.

Blair:2700-2100

"And since your Cupid's Kiss is no longer in play both of my monsters are about to return to my control." Both Condor and Kong made their way back to Haru's field still incredibly intimidated by Mothra's golden aura. "Go Mothra! Attack her Maiden in Love!" The giant moth's antennae began to glow as a rainbow beam shot out, passing through the maiden and directly at Blair.

Blair:2100-0

"Glad that's over" Haru sighed as he deactivated his disk.

"Alright I guess I have to tell you my secret then…." Blair sighed looking up at him.

"Nah I figured it out half way through the duel" Haru shook his head. "And I think our observers did to"

Feeling extremely nervous, Blair turned to see Zane and the rest of the group walking up behind her.

Alexis smiled and glanced at the Kaiser. "Sure did, it's clear love is on her mind Zane"

Blair got to her feet quickly, "Zane you're here!" She blushed a little, "I guess you figured out that I was the one who snuck into your dorm room." She lowered her head in embarrassment. "Honestly I've been in love with you ever since I first met you".

"She is kind of the picture definition of a fangirl isn't she" Haru muttered.

"We met at nationals didn't we?" Zane nodded.

"That's right" Blair said lifting her head to face him. "It was just after you won the championship match, and at that point I promised myself I would do everything in my power to be with you".

"I remember what you said to me. If I trained really, really, really hard I can get into Duel Academy just like you, and look I did!" Blair smiled and held out her arms. "Now that I'm here we can get married!"

' _That escalated quickly'_ Haru thought as he, Syrus and Chumley began to laugh at the prospect.

"I'm not joking you know" Blair told them defiantly. "I didn't come this far just to give up"

Alexis smiled slightly at the girls determination. "Listen Blair that's not how love works. You just can't sneak your way into someone's heart." She nodded to the girls deck. "Take your maiden for example, she used tricks to get love, but in the end she ended up alone and in can't use disguises and schemes to find your soulmate Blair. You have to be upfront and honest with them"

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me" Blair growled fixing the obelisk girl with an evil eye, "You probably just want him all to yourself".

Alexis began to back away from her, smiling nervously. "Zane a little help here?"

The boy known as Kaiser stepped forward to intercept the advancing slifer girl. "Blair, as flattered as I am with your affections, right now I'm only in love with one thing, and that's dueling."

"Dueling?" Blair asked as Zane pulled something from his pocket. He took her hand and opened it before placing the barrete she had lost earlier in her palm.

"It's time to go home Blair."

Damian stepped between the two of them as tears began to well up in the young girls eyes. "With all due respect Zane she is a part of this Academy, and a member of my dorm, if only temporary. I don't think you have the authority to just send her home even if your the top student here".

"As much as I respect your opinion Damian Im doing this for a reason. Blair shouldn't be here because she's not old enough yet, she's only 11," Zane shook his head.

"11?" Damian asked turning to look at the young girl. "But she has the skills of a top of their class Obelisk".

"Is that a compliment towards her, or an insult towards Obelisks?" Haru snarked.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me from those Obelisks earlier" Blair said turning to look up at Damian.

"Don't mention it, Slifers need to stick together. There's a lot working against us here so having each others backs is the least we can do" Damian said patting her on the head.

The next day the group all made their way to the docks to wait for the ferry home for Blair. Oddly enough they were met by a small yacht with the Industrial Illusions logo on the side.

"Uh where's the ferry?" Alexis asked looking around the docks for the boat.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention something" Haru smirked. "I called in a favor from industrial illusions"

"Industrial Illusions? Who do you know that works at Industrial illusions?" Blair asked.

"The boss is sort of my adopted father" Haru said awkwardly. He turned to see Zane glaring at him.

'What did you do?" The Kaiser asked.

"I pulled a few strings and had Blair's grades show up on Chancellor Sheppard's desk. He was so impressed that he decided to accept her as a permanent student here so long as she keeps her grades up."

"YOU WHAT?!" Zane shouted, losing his composure. He quickly regained it as everyone turned to stare at him, before deciding to ignore his outburst.

"Really?" Blair asked happily. "you did that for me?"

"While the duel we had made me rather uncomfortable, I was still rather impressed by your skills. I figured since Syrus is moving up in the world, I need a new protege to teach my secret techniques."

"Hey! You said she wouldn't replace me as your sidekick" Syrus complained.

"You're still my sidekick Syrus, I'm just taking on another project that's all." Haru assured him.

Zane grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the group. "I hope you know what you're doing, because if I find her in my room a second time I'm not going to be so understanding. I deal with fangirls harassing me enough at home. I do not need one here. Especially not a little kid."

"Dont worry Zane, I would never dream of letting her bother you again, and besides age isn't really a factor. Rebecca Hawkins was U.S duel champion around the same age. " Haru pointed out.

"I guess you're right about that at least," the obelisk sighed.

"Damn, First I got Crowler to ask for my help then I got you to admit I was right. Something must be going my way at this rate." Haru grinned.

"Don't get used to it, all streaks have to come to an end at some point" Zane rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you keep her out of my room, Someone fondling my cards is enough for even me to feel uncomfortable."

"Roger wilco" The Kaiju duelist nodded

Haru turned to walk back to the group, and was nearly knocked over as Blair embraced him. He grunted as he looked down at the small Slifer girl. "Really this isn't needed, I'm just glad i have another strong duelist in the Slifer dorm with me".

"I'll be under your care then," she giggled looking up at him. ' _My prince'._

There was a giggling sound in the back of Haru's head as Mothra's human form appeared standing beside him. " **You sure know how to pick your friends don't you child?".**

' _I guess you could say that'_ Haru thought. ' _What's so funny by the way?'_

" **You'll find out soon enough Child"** The spirit laughed

 **So after some deliberation between silver and I we decided to keep Blair around to have a female presence in the red dorm. Additionally I plan on changing her deck to suit her sticking around for the long haul. If you have any ideas feel free to message us. And stay tuned cause next chapter we have the first of a two parter to see who gets to duel in the singles tournament for the School Duel. As always keep it showy.**

 **-Red**

 **Blair sticking around was an idea proposed by** **Neo-Warkid4 and I will be looking to him for ideas in the Future. Thanks for your help.**


	19. Chapter 19: Choosing a representative!

Chapter 19: Choosing a representative! Battle in the Red and Yellow dorms

Today the docks were abuzz with activity as a certain card shop owner directed waves of men back and forth carrying large boxes.

"Keep it moving boys, Keep it moving!" Ms. Dorothy yelled as another wave of workers ran by, carrying more boxes and trunks from the cargo ship to the designated area. She directed certain people to different spots on the pile. "Starter decks go on the right, Booster packs on the left, lets keep this in order boys!"

She was about to yell another set of instructions but a strange sound caught her attention. She turned and looked below her at the waves crashing against the rocks, but found nothing out of the ordinary. She could have sworn she had heard something, of course with the flurry of sounds around her she may have just imagined it.

Shrugging, she turned back to see the workers had paused their working and now were staring directly at her.

"C'mon I didn't say it was break time!" She clapped her hands once again as the workers resumed their work, "Move it, move it, move it!"

Had she kept her attention directed towards the water, she would have noticed a dark form below the waves. The form continued on until it was just out of view of the people on the docks before pushing itself onto a small bed of rocks.

The form turned out to be a tall lanky man with his hair tied into a pigtail, his wetsuit glistening as the saltwater dripped down his sides. After pulling himself completely onto the rock he removed his snorkel and looked up at the largest building on the island.

He smiled as he took the building in. "Looks live i've finally arrived: Duel Academy." He began to peel off his wetsuit though his gaze never left the building. "Now lets see what kind of dirt I can dig up on this place. I have a feeling that this venture is going to earn me a fortune," he laughed.

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Crowler slammed his hands into the oval desk that Sheppard currently sat behind. He, the Chancellor, Professor Banner and the rest of the faculty had been summoned to a private meeting on the topic of the school duel. Along with the teachers Zane and the doubles representatives Sarah and Eiji were also sitting in on the meeting.

"The school duel between us and North Academy is the most important duel of the year. Add in the fact that East and West academy are joining in this year, there should be no better reason for us to elect Zane as our representative!" Crowler shrieked as he pointed at the Kaiser.

"While your point is noted, I have intel that says that the other three academies are planning on electing freshman as their school representatives" Sheppard nodded.

"Why the hell would they do that?" Crowler demanded.

The headmaster shrugged. "Who knows? But in the spirit of competition I believe we should have a freshman representative as well. Don't you agree Zane?"

"Of course Chancellor" Zane agreed.

"We do have a ton of amazing first years here" Sarah interjected. "Not including Eiji and I".

"Yeah but the two of us already have our hands full with whoever North academy has lined up." Eiji noted. "No matter what their year, we're going to win no sweat."

"Exactly, so I have a recommendation," Zane nodded.

"Do tell," Sheppard smiled.

"In the spirit of fairness I believe that we should pick our representative from either the Ra or Slifer dorms seeing as we have two Obelisks already."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Sheppard asked.

Zane nodded and folded his arms. "As much as it troubles me to say so Haru Yoshida should be the representative from the red dorm."

Banners smile widened as he stroked the sleeping Pharaoh in his arms. "Haru is one of our best new students this year, I'm sure he would be glad to represent our dorm don't you agree?" He looked down at pharaoh who meowed in response.

Crowler grit his teeth at the sound of his nemesis being mentioned. ' _No way I'm going to let that slacker get anywhere near representing us in the school duel.'_ He began chewing on the end of his thumb. ' _If i can get get a Ra that has a good chance of beating him perhaps I can take him down a peg and get a good rep as well'._

"Who shall we have from the yellow dorm then?" The chancellor asked looking directly at professor Sartyr the Ra dorm head. He was an older man with shoulder length black hair and a mustache. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I believe Bastion Misawa would be my first pick honestly, but I have a good amount of promising students who could also represent us," the Ra headmaster said.

"Perhaps we should pick one, then the students of the dorms can pick another candidate, that way we can truly say we have the best duelists in both dorms," Crowler added trying to hide his smile. ' _That way I have two chances to get rid of his chances, and the best student from the Ra dorm to boot.'_

"Incredible idea Velian we can have a Duel-Off tournament! Satyr and Banner why don't you two head back to the dorms and inform Haru and Bastion about our decision? I'm sure they'll be more than thrilled about the news" Sheppard clapped his hands together.

"Crowler coming up with a good idea while Haru is involved? Something's off about this whole thing" Eiji whispered to Sarah.

"Well if you think about it, this way Haru has two chances to lose instead of one," Sarah agreed. "Plus anyone who doesn't know Crowler would just think he's giving everyone an equal chance to represent us."

"Well shit that is pretty clever now that i think about it" Eiji admitted.

* * *

After infiltrating the building, and weaving in and out of students and faculty alike the man from the docks ducked into a nearby lockeroom. It took him a few minutes but he did eventually find a locker that was open, which he proceeded to dig through. He smiled as he pulled out a decently large Slifer blazer.

"Gotta blend in somehow" he snickered as he took off his black jacket and replaced it with his new red one.

Making his way outside of the locker room he noticed a group of Obelisk students headed his way.

"Hey fellow duelists," he greeted stepping towards them. "What's shaking around here?"

The group looked at him oddly before the head Obelisk pushed him aside. "Out of my way Slifer Slime!"

"What the… Hey!" He called, but the Obelisk's ignored him and kept walking. He turned to see a boy in a yellow jacket walking towards him "Hey how's it going?"

"Can't talk now" The Ra said rushing past him.

The man shook his head confused by what had transpired. "What the heck is going on? Why won't anyone talk to me?"

"Hey!"

He turned to see a taller boy wearing a camo bandana and a red blazer walking toward him. "Oh...Uh…. Hey."

The boy looked him over and scowled. "You're way too old to be a student here. What gives?"

The man was taken aback by the question and began to panic.

"Come on Haru," his companion, a Blue haired slifer, said. "Chumley has been held back a year, is it really that difficult to think someone's been held back longer than that?".

"Hey!" Chumley whined.

"I guess that makes sense" Haru said still looking suspicious.

"Hey old timer, Professor Banner's class is about to start" Syrus grinned.

"Sorry guys I have to finish up some paperwork beforehand, I'll meet up with you later?"

"Sounds good to me" Chumley nodded.

"Ok I guess" Haru frowned.

* * *

"Really?"

Banner smiled at the boy's reaction to his news. Banner had decided to announce the Duel-Off tournament to the class instead of directly to Haru, to kill two birds with one stone. "Yes, you and Bastion have been elected as two of the contestants in the Duel off tournament. The other two will be elected democratically through a vote that will be sent to you through your duel pilots after class is over."

Haru turned in his chair to look back at Bastion, who was scribbling something in his notebook after hearing the news. The Ra looked up from his noted and fixed Haru with a confident smile, that the later returned. Blair who had taken up seat just above them noticed this glance and began to write something down in her notebook as well.

"I look forward to seeing who the dorms elect to be your opponents, it's bound to be an absolutely splendid duel" Banner said. "Class is dismissed, Don't forget to submit your vote by 1:30 this afternoon or it won't be counted!" Most of the students filed out of the classroom abuzz with the revelation of a Duel off tournament. The rest including Haru and Bastion stayed behind.

"Congrats Haru, you've been offered the chance to compete in the school duel" Syrus said fist bumping his friend.

"No Slifer has ever been elected for the School duel" Chumley nodded. "You would be making school history."

"Gentlemen, and lady I can assure you the driving force behind this is seeing how irritated Crowler is going to get when I not only win the Duel off but the school duel as well" Haru grinned.

"I've been meaning to ask" Blair cut in. "What is it with you two? Everytime we're in his class you and him seem to be trading the most dirty looks"

"You didn't know?" Syrus asked

"I thought everybody on the island knew of their rivalry?" Chumley added.

"Well I did only get here last week remember?" Blair reminded them, looking unamused.

"Well aren't you in for story then?" Haru laughed as he turned backwards in his chair, "To start off I dueled Crowler during my entrance exam and won."

The slifer girl's eyes widened at this revelation. "You beat a teacher during your entrance exam? I thought they usually used proctors for that sort of thing?"

"Well I did sorta show up last minute because I was waiting for someone, and fell asleep" Haru said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"And defeat was what started Crowler's escapade to get Haru expelled" A familiar voice said as the four turned to see Eiji, Sarah and Bastion walk up to them. Sarah's eyes seemed to lock on Blair who was looking each of them over with curiosity.

"So who's the new member of your party?" The Obelisk girl asked.

"This is Blair, my protege" Haru said introducing her. "Blair, from right to left we have Bastion one of the smartest kids I've ever met to date, and quite possibly my future opponent"

Bastion bowed. "Pleasure."

"Then we have Sarah, one of the better Obelisk's on the island, she also keeps my brother in line on most occasions"

"Hey" Eiji said looking insulted.

"Yeah you could probably use someone like me, to keep you out of trouble" Sarah smirked.

"And verbal sparring partner, I almost forgot that" Haru laughed.

"Wait you have a brother?" Blair asked eyebrow raised.

"Adopted brother" Eiji cut in before Haru could answer. "I'm Eiji, the better of Pegasus's adopted sons"

"It's only because you don't have a single fun bone in your body" Haru snorted.

"That's not true" Eiji shot back.

"Focus!" Sarah reminded him. "We did come here for a reason remember?"

Blair watched the back and forth with a small smile on her face as she resumed writing down notes in her notebook, stopping every so often to listen in.

"We thought you might want to know that the Duel-Off tournament was in fact Crowler's idea" Eiji informed him.

"Probably to reduce the probability that Haru would actually get into the School Duel" Bastion mused. "Not that he really had to worry, I was going to beat you and get into the school duel instead."

"Oh really?" Haru gave him an amused look, "I guess we'll have to put that to the test in the finals now won't we?"

"You'd better not lose" The Ra boy told him.

"As if, 'm more worried about you" Haru grinned.

"Man I feel bad for the poor saps who have to duel the two of you" Syrus grinned.

"Yeah" Chumley agreed.

* * *

Syrus slumped down in his chair, "I can't believe I'm the poor sap who has to duel you." He groaned. He, Haru, Blair and Chumley along with the rest of the Slifer students all convened in the dorms mess hall.

"I feel like this might be karma for saying that earlier" Blair giggled. Damian stood up in front next to professor Banner holding a microphone, while the teacher tinkered with a small camera attached to a tripod.

"Well honestly Syrus, I think the reason everyone voted for you is because they all saw what you could do when you dueled Dimitri," the Subterror duelist explained. "Who wouldn't want to see giant transforming robots fight giant monsters?" The rest of the dorm cheered as Haru patted Syrus on the shoulder.

"Cheer up short stuff, I've been meaning to challenge you at some point," the Kaiju duelist told him. "Looks like everyone's just as excited as I am to see how much you've grown after the Expulsion duel." Syrus took a good long look at the rest of the dorm and sighed raising his fist up in in the air.

The rest of the dorm erupted in cheers causing the Roid duelist to jump in surprise.

"Well then, looks like you made quite the impression, I'm kinda surprised" Blair said observing her dorm mates.

"I feel like that was meant as an insult," Syrus scowled.

"Take it as you will I guess" Blair shrugged giving the boy a innocent smile.

"Looks like Syrus has a new rival," Chumley whispered to Haru after noticing the back and forth between the two.

"Meh, it will be good for him" Haru smirked. "My rivalry with Eiji over the years has driven me to what I am today"

"You certainly have an odd way of looking at things" the Koala duelist sighed.

"So I've been told."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ra dorm…..

Will as usual had decided to seclude himself from the rest of the dorm. He was never a big fan of crowds, and since the announcement of the Duel-Off most of his fellow Ra students had been keeping to the Cafeteria and the lounging area in anticipation of the big news. Will had decided that instead of partaking in the same, he would be better off continuing his studies in the literature of the masters of horror. Currently he was rereading Bram Stoker's magnum opus Dracula. Since he was on the second floor of the dorm he had on most occasions made himself at home on the dorms rooftops, this time he sat on the edge above his window with his legs dangling. There was a knock on his door and he leaned over to peer inside his room.

"Come in!" He yelled.

The door opened and Bastion stepped in looking around the room decorated with horror movie posters and paraphernalia, he eventually noticed the Will's head hanging upside down from the window.

"Every time I visit you I swear you become more like the creatures you study" Bastion sighed.

"I don't know what you mean," the horror duelist smirked as he crawled back in through the window.

"Honestly I'm surprised you let any light in here at all, it kinda takes away from the feel of the place" Bastion continued.

"I know you didn't come up here to discuss my living arrangements" Will said plopping himself down on the chair next to his desk. "What's up Bastion? Did they finally announce who your opponent is?"

"Well your right on that account I did come up here to tell you" Bastion nodded, "Petra announced the results 20 minutes ago. It was rather surprising who the dorm picked, even I was rather taken aback."

Petra was the Ra yellow rep and was usually the one who helped run the dorm activities with Professor Satyr behind the scenes, Will recalled. "Who did they choose? Dimitri? Oh wait after that incident, Ms. Fontaine hasn't cleared him to duel quite yet"

"They chose you William" Bastion said bluntly.

"Pardon?" Will asked thinking he had not heard the boy right.

"I'm not lying, you're my opponent for the duel off preliminaries" Bastion repeated.

"Why me? I've stayed out of the spotlight as much as possible. I only dueled during the entrance exam and the promotion duels." Will asked.

"I think that might be the reason for it actually. You've been to good at hiding yourself. Everyone has noticed you sitting around campus, but nobody has actually seen you duel. All they know is you use horror movie themed monsters and you're a real movie buff" Bastion explained.

' _Never thought that me secluding myself would come back to bite me like this'_ Will thought as he bridged his fingers. "Looks like I'm sorta out of options now, doesn't it?" He chuckled.

"Well I for one have been looking forward to this chance, Your Gothic Horrors are a unique archetype that not even i have enough information on to form a coherent strategy against. It fills me with such wonder that I get to duel against a deck that I haven't formulated any countermeasures against," Bastion smiled.

"So what you're saying is your excited to see what my deck can do" Will grinned.

"Indeed" Bastion nodded. "I intend to go all out against you, so I figured I'd let you know about our duel before I head back to my room. We only have a couple hours before the duel and I intend to be prepared for what your going to throw at me".

"And I'll do the same then" Will replied opening the second door on his desk and retrieving a blood red deck box. "I hope you're ready for what I have in store."

"Oh don't worry i will be" the Intellectual duelist told him.

* * *

It was about 8:00 when the students of the two dorms met in a small field halfway between the two. The workers on the island had gotten to work soon after the meeting in the morning to get a small duel field erected for the scheduled duels.

"Gotta say I'm rather impressed," Haru said crossing his arms.

"The pay here must be decent if the workers have enough work ethic to finish this in such a small amount of time" Bastion agreed.

The two boys stood together on the same side of the granite duel field, while Syrus and Will stood on the opposite side. In the middle Petra and Damian were having a conversation looking back and forth across the field to make sure everything was in order for the coming duels.

"How'd they rope you into this?" Syrus nudged Will as he sorted through his extra deck for a final time.

"Apparently I was to good at avoiding the spotlight," the Ra boy replied. " I've only dueled out in the open when required to, and it made people curious."

"What do you play exactly?" The Roid duelist asked.

"I'll tell you only if you tell me yours," the Ra grinned.

"Deal"

"I play a deck based on classic horror monsters, they're called Gothic Horrors." Will pulled out Prince of Darkness and showed it to Syrus.

"Creepy" Syrus shuddered. "I guess what I play is the exact opposite in most respects" He pulled Raceroid from his deck and showed it. "I play cartoon vehicles with fusion capabilities" He laughed.

"Neat" Will grinned.

"Alright guys let's get this show on the road" Petra announced raising her hand as she and Damian dispersed from the middle of the field. "We have determined that the referees of each respective dorms matches will be the two of us! I shall referee the Slifer duel and Damian shall watch over the Ra duel."

"These duels will be for the right to represent your dorm in the Duel off that will be held tomorrow afternoon. As determined by the dorm heads the slifer representatives will duel first followed by the Ra representatives. Let's make these duels a thing to remember shall we?" Damian announced, smirking.

Haru took his place on his side of the field. Syrus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Don't worry about it Syrus," Will said patting him on the back. " You wouldn't be up here if you had not proved that you have the potential to win".

The smaller slifer smiled and nodded, "Thanks Will, I believe in my deck and that's all that matters in this situation." He stepped up to his side of the field and gave Haru a determined expression.

"You look confident Syrus" Haru grinned, "Good because this will be a clash for the ages! Kaiju Vs. your giant robots. Just the thought of it makes me excited."

"I'm kinda conflicted as to who I should root for" Chumley said looking back and forth between them.

"Well I'm rooting for who I know can win," Blair smiled looking at Haru with a dreamy expression.

Chumley noticed her expression and raised an eyebrow. "You're weird."

"Says the guy who has individual pockets dedicated to grilled cheese," Blair shot back.

"I guess that's fair" the Koala duelist grinned as he pulled a tin foil wrapped sandwich from his pocket.

DUEL!

Syrus:4000

Haru:4000

"Alright Syrus I'll take the first turn" Haru said drawing for turn. "I'll start by normal summoning Kaiju legend Kamacuras in defense position." Placing the card on his disk a giant red Praying mantis appeared on the field. The monster twitched for a second, taking in its surroundings before crossing its pincers in a defensive stance.

Kaiju Legend Kamacuras (1600/1500)

' _Here we go'_ Syrus thought as the new giant monster appeared in front of him.

"I activate Kamacuras' effect! Now by discarding one spell or trap with Kaiju in its name I can special summon another copy of him to the field. I'll discard Kaiju Discovery: Frankenstein's Heart, now let's welcome a second Kamacuras!" There was a buzzing noise as another giant red mantis appeared before crossing its pincers just like the first.

Kaiju legend Kamacuras (1600/1500) x2

"With that I'll end my turn for the time being. Show me what that deck can do Syrus!" Haru yelled.

"If you insist!" Syrus yelled back as he drew. ' _Taking into account that his deck relies heavily on tribute summoning, I'm going to guess that those two monsters are setting up a play he's planning next turn'_ Syrus reasoned. "I normal summon Chaseroid in attack position!" The blaring of a police siren could be heard the flashing of blue and red lights heralded the arrival of a new roid monster. A black police car modeled after both a wolf and a gun appeared, on both sides of the body just below the windows were yellow eyes that fixated on the giant Mantis monsters.

Chaseroid level 4 (1800/1300)

"His monsters are rather…. unique" Blair commented.

"Well Haru's aren't exactly normal either" Chumley laughed. "Just wait until you see what Syrus's new cards can do".

"Once per turn while Chaseroid is on the field I can negate the effect of a monster and it can't change its battle position! I'm going to target the Kamacuras on the right " Syrus informed him. "Next I activate the continuous spell Roid Storage Hangar. Now whenever a roid monster destroys one of your monsters by battle I can either add a roid monster from my deck to my hand or special summon one from my hand."

Haru smirked "Going all out from the start Syrus? Good i had a feeling this was going to be fun".

"You wanted me at full power so here I am" Syrus smiled. "Battle! Chaseroid attacks the Kamacuras on the left, Go Blasting Barrage!" The wolf themed cruiser let loose a volley of bullets from its nose destroying the red mantis. "Now since I destroyed one of your monsters I'm going to add a roid to my hand, specifically Motoroid" He pulled a card from his deck and flipped it over, revealing a green orca-themed motorbike, before adding it to his hand. "I'll set a card and that's it for now." In front of him a set card appeared then dispersed.

' _Not a bad first turn there shortstack'_ Haru thought as he looked at his new card. "You relieved me of one of my monsters, so there's no way for me to get one of my heavy hitters out this turn" Haru laughed.

"That was the plan" Syrus nodded.

"But that doesn't mean I'm unable to tribute summon" Haru continued. "I sacrifice my Kamacuras to tribute summon Kaiju legend Ebirah!" The red mantis disappeared in a flash of light before being replaced by the giant Lobster Kaiju. Ebirah flexed its giant claw before assuming an offensive stance.

Kaiju Legend Ebirah level 6 (2300/2500)

"Mmmmmm lobster," Chumley drooled.

"Do you think of anything other than food Chum?" Blair deadpanned.

"Allright Ebirah strut your stuff! Attack his Chaseroid with Crisis scissors!" Slashing at the air in front of it the oversized crustacean let loose a shockwave of air that collide with the wolf themed cruiser.

"I activate my set card! Roid Reinforcements! When a roid monster would be destroyed by battle this turn I can negate its destruction then immediately after special summon another roid from my hand with equal or less attack than your monster" Syrus declared as his trap flipped up to reveal Transportroid, Chaseroid and Motoroid in formation. "To my aid Transportroid!" He commanded as the alligator themed vehicle appeared in defense position next to chaseroid.

Transportroid level 4 (1200/1800)

"That's nice and all Syrus but you're still going to take the damage from my attack" Haru reminded him. Syrus heard a beeping noise as his duel disk reduced his life points equal to the damage he took.

Syrus:4000-3500

"I'll set a card, and since that's all I can do for the time being it looks like it's your turn Sy." Haru said as he placed a card in the slot below Ebirah.

' _Looks like I have all I need to summon my new monster'_ Syrus grinned. "Alright Haru you and our dorm mates wanted to see something cool so here comes just what you asked for!"

"Oh?" Haru's eyebrow raised.

Bastion had pulled out a small notebook when the duel started and had begun to scribble down notes. At Syrus' declaration he stopped and stared at the smaller Slifer with great interest.

"That's right!" Syrus yelled. "Let's start my turn off by summoning Motoroid in attack position!" With a rev of an engine the green orca themed bike drove onto the field, stopping to do a wheelie before taking up an attack stance.

Motoroid level 4 (1600/1600)

"And with that I have all the materials i need!" the roid duelist declared. "Contact Fusion is go! Transportroid will fuse together with Chaseroid and Motoroid to summon a new type of machine!" as he said this Transportroid split into two. The back park split apart to form a pair of legs while the gator head on the front flipped downward forming a chestplate. Two orange shoulderpads extended out from the front section. The new legs and torso that once were carrieroid attached at the midsection before moving to a standing position. Chaseroid and Motoroid both attached to the bottom of the shoulderpads. The back wheels of Chaseroid detached from the rear and attached to the top of the wolf head, forming a scope. The front wheel of Motoroid split apart and rotated backwards, attaching to the back wheel, revealing a fist. A head that was concealed by the head of the gator appeared as a crown of tailpipes dropped on top of it forming the new mech.

"Say hello to Super Vehicroid- Carrier Union!" Syrus called.

Super Vehicroid- Carrier Union level 7 (2600/1900)

"Let me show what Carrier Union can do!" Syrus said stretching out his hand. "Once per turn if he's not equipped with another roid monster I can equip one from the graveyard! I choose Motoroid!" The green orca themed bike began to shine as the orca section rotated, its' tail pointing forward to become a weapon. "Battle! Carrier attack Ebirah" Syrus commanded.

The green arm of the robot began to spin creating a green circle of energy that flew outward towards the giant lobster.

"I activate my quick play spell Scapegoat! Now I get to summon four sheep tokens to my field in defense position!" Haru declared as a red, blue, pink and yellow sheep token appeared on his side of the field.

Sheep token level 1 (0/0) x4

"I don't get it" Chumley said. "Why would he do that? Syrus is attacking Ebirah so there's no point in adding additional defense at this moment."

"Well big guy, from what I learned from dueling Haru, his monsters rely on tributing tokens to activate their effects. So I would assume Haru is setting up to activate one of his Lobsters effects with those sheep tokens," Blair explained.

"Now Ebirah's second effect activates! By tributing two of my sheep I can negate his destruction during this battle!" Two sheep disappeared as Ebirah raised its giant claw in defense.

"Like you said to me earlier you're still taking the damage pal!" Syrus yelled as the green circle of light shot through the giant claw ripping into Haru.

Haru :4000-3700

Syrus grinned."But it doesn't stop there big guy! Just like you some of my spells and traps can activate in the graveyard, in this case Roid Reinforcements. While I control a super vehicroid monster and this card is in the graveyard, I can banish it and give that monster the ability to attack twice!"

"Hold on that means" Haru started.

"That's right since Ebirah's effect is a hard once per turn, it can't save you from my monster's second attack!" The little Slifer informed him. "Carrier Union if you would please." At his command the robot seemed to nod in agreement before driving across the field and slashing at the Kaiju.

Haru:3700-3500

"I'll set a card, and that's it for me" Syrus concluded, inserting the card beneath his fusion monster on his duel disk.

' _I wasn't expecting this much pushback from him,'_ Haru thought as he drew for turn. ' _But he's definitely playing for keeps. So I would be paying him a disservice if I didn't fight back with all I have'._

"Hey Syrus, remember when I sent Frankenstein's heart to the graveyard during my first turn?"

" Yeah I figured you had a reason for that" Syrus nodded.

"Good! You learned something from all of those duels I had" Haru grinned.

"Well yeah I was there for most of them" Syrus laughed.

"Then you'll probably enjoy this blast from the past" Haru told him. "First I banish Frankenstein's Heart from my graveyard to special summon a Heart token to my field". As he said this a pulsating heart appeared on his field, earning cries of disgust from the onlookers around them. "With that I have all I need for the return of an old favorite, Kaiju legend Anguirus in defense position!" As he said this the pulsating heart was squished by Anguirus. The spiky shelled Kaiju let out a mighty shriek before taking up a defensive stance.

Kaiju Legend Anguirus level 6 (1700/2800)

"And since Anguirus can attack from defense position via its effect, It looks like I found a way to get over your new fusion monster!' Haru stretched out his hand with his fingers spread. "Go Anguirus take out his Carrier Union! Spiky Spiral!" The giant spiked Kaiju folded itself into a ball before rolling itself at high velocity towards the mecha.

"Nice try but I saw this coming last turn, so I decided to take some extra precautions!" Syrus yelled, "Go Megaroid De-fusion!". As his trap activated Carrier Union reverted back to its three components as Transportroid, Chaseroid, and Motoroid appeared on his field.

Transportroid level 4 (1200/1800)

Motoroid level 4 (1600/1600)

Chaseroid level 4 (1800/1300)

"This reverts my monster back to the materials used to summon it, and negates your attack since the monster you declared an attack against is no longer there," Syrus grinned.

"Nice!" Haru yelled pumping his fist, "You got me again Syrus!"

"I thought you would like that big guy," Syrus laughed as he drew for turn. "Now since my materials are still on the field and Carrier Union was returned to my extra deck I think I'll bring him back. Alright you three get back to what you do best!" The three animal themed vehicles honked their horns before reforming into the giant robot from the turn before.

Super Vehicroid- Carrier Union level 7 (2600/1900)

"Carrier Union's effect activates! Now i'm going to equip him with Motoroid from the graveyard once again! But this time I'm going to use this effect to my advantage!"

"Yeah I figured you skipped it for the turn to get rid of Ebirah" Haru laughed.

"Exactly! When equipped with Motoroid, Carrion gains its effect allowing it to do piercing damage"

"And since Haru has a sheep token with 0 attack and defense it looks like he's about to take a decent amount of damage. Clever" Bastion muttered.

"Allright Carrion attack his sheep token! Tailspin slash!" Syrus commanded as the green arm of the robot began to spin before slashing through the sheep.

Haru:3500-900

Haru grunted as he held up his arm as he took the full brunt of the damage. "Well done Syrus," he chuckled. "Going after the weakest part of my deck was a brilliant move on your part."

"Thanks" Syrus grinned.

"Looks like it's my turn to do what I do best" Haru chuckled. "Stage a comeback." He drew his next card. "Alright first things first I'm getting rid of my last token! Anguirus activate your effect!" The giant quadruped dinosaur began to burrow into the ground as a bright light shot upwards revealing the image of a card. "When I activate his effect I can return a monster with Kaiju in its name back to my deck from my grave, then draw a card. Kamacuras return!" the image of the card vanished as Haru drew a card and grinned.

"Looks like the boss got something good," Chumley said.

"I guess we will see soon enough." Blair agreed.

"Nice! Syrus, you showed me something new, so it's only fair that I get to do the same" Haru said. "And since your monsters are machines I think I'll play this! I summon Anti Kaiju Mech Super-X in attack position!" A chrome colored vehicle floated upward onto the kaiju duelist's field. It was egg shaped from an overhead view with a large searchlight on the front part.

Anti Kaiju Mech Super-X level 3 (1500/1500)(4)

"He uses machines too?" Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Haru's Kaiju deck is an assortment of both monsters and machines. Kaiju and Anti Kaiju mech cards if you want to be specific," Chumley nodded.

"Super-X has a neat effect, during each battle phase I can place a counter on it, then when it has two I can add a Kaiju monster from my deck to my hand." Haru said. "But at this point it really doesn't matter does it? Anguirus time for round two!" The Spiky kaiju gave him a nod before performing his signature attack on Syrus's monster, destroying the giant robot.

Syrus: 3500-3300

"Super-X you're up next, Cadmium barrage!" A hatch opened on the egg shaped machine's dome, revealing two missile launchers that let loose a volley of missiles. Syrus shielded his eyes as they made contact with his duel Disk.

Syrus:3300-1800

"I'll set two cards and go to my endphase" Haru declared as his two set cards appeared. "Now I get to place a counter on my Super-X!' The egg shaped machine began to glow slightly as he said this. "Turn end".

' _Well I still have the advantage in terms of lifepoints"_ Syrus thought. ' _But I'm not looking as good when it comes to field presence'_ He took a look at his hand and sighed, _Looks like I'm going to have to play defensive this turn.'_ "I activate monster reborn to revive my Chaseroid from my graveyard in attack position!" The wolf themed police cruiser returned to the field, blaring its blue and red lights.

Chaseroid level 4 (1800/1300)

"Chaseroid's effect will target Anguirus! Negating his ability to attack from defense and preventing him from switching to attack" Syrus declared. The police cruiser let loose a barrage of bullets that caused the spiky kaiju to flinch.

"Clever" Haru grinned.

"Now to my aid Raceroid!" Syrus continued as the falcon themed race car appeared on his field

Raceroid level 4 (1800/1800)

"Raceroid attack his Super-X, Mach Full Force!" The red car began to drive forward but seemed to run into a wall when it made it halfway.

"Gotta stop you right there Shortstack. Trap number 1 show yourself!" The card flipped upwards to reveal Negate Attack.

"Damn it" Syrus growled. "Fine Chaseroid your up! Scrap his Super-X!"

"Trap number 2 Kaiju Combat show yourself!" Haru commanded has his other set card flipped face up. "Now my Super-X gains a 500 point power boost!"

Anti Kaiju Mech Super-X level 3 (1500-2000)

Chaseroid began shooting at the chrome machine but nothing seemed to hit. Soon after the cannons on the Super-X appeared once again and let loose their ammunition directly at it, destroying it instantly.

Syrus:1800-1600

" _I got to ahead of myself"_ Syrus shook his head in frustration, ' _Now all I can do is rely on this.'_ "I'll set a card and that's it for me".

"During your endphase my Super-X gains another counter" Haru reminded him as his machine was engulfed in a golden light. "Now I activate its effect! By detaching its two counters I can search a Kaiju card from my deck! I choose Godzilla!"

' _Wait would he actually tribute both of his monsters just to get 200 more points of damage?"_ Syrus thought. ' _That doesn't seem like something that Haru would do… Unless'._ His eyes widened as he realized Haru's plan.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Haru asked.

"You're going to summon the monster that won us the expulsion duel aren't you?" Syrus asked.

"Yup. Gotta make sure this duel is amazing from start to finish!" Haru laughed. "I activate Polymerization to fuse the Godzilla in my hand with my Super-X on field. Arise Anti Kaiju Mecha Kiryu!" Haru declared as the mechanized version of godzilla emerged from the swirling vortex that had formed above him.

Super Anti Kaiju Mecha Kiryu level 11 (?/?)

"As you know Kiryu gains attack equal to both of the monsters used to summon it," Haru addressed the crowd. "So Kiryu is starting out with a whopping 4500 attack!"

Super Anti Kaiju Mecha Kiryu level 11 (4500/4500)

' _I have a chance if he attacks with Kiryu'_ Syrus gritted his teeth.

"Anguirus! Attack his Raceroid!" The giant Kaiju whipped into action as it rolled over the small cartoonish car.

Syrus:1600-600

"Kiryu's effect activates! Once per turn I can prevent you from activating a set spell or trap on your field. Go Absolute Zero Cannon!" Kiryu's chest opened, revealing a blue crystal inside. A light began to form inside before shooting out and striking Syrus's set card causing it to freeze over.

"Now with that out of the way, Kiryu attack him directly!" The mechanical Godzilla let out a screech as the cannons on its back began to power up then fire directly at Syrus.

Syrus:600-0

"The winner is Haru Yoshida!" Petra declared holding her hand up in Haru's direction.

"So close," Syrus laughed as he and Haru met in the middle of the ring.

"You did well," Haru said patting him on the shoulder. "If I hadn't drawn Super-X that last turn, you probably would have had me."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" Syrus said awkwardly.

"No I mean it," Haru gave him the thumbs up. "You're on your way to making even your brother notice your power."

"The second round between Bastion Misawa and William Raines will begin shortly. Would everyone clear the field please!" Damian announced as Syrus and Haru made their way into the crowd of Slifers and Ras. Syrus was pleasantly surprised by the amount of complements he got from the other students as they made their way back to their group.

"Nice duel guys!" Chumley grinned giving them both the thumbs up.

"I suppose you did pretty well," Blair said passive-aggressively to Syrus.

"You're just mad that I'm not as bad as you thought I was" Syrus snorted.

"I bet I could still beat you though," Blair snickered.

"Want to put that to the test?" Syrus shot back.

"Children, behave." Haru yawned. "We have a duel going on to decide my opponent for tomorrow. I think we should relax for the time being"

"Fine." Blair sighed

"Fine." Syrus agreed.

"Alright! The second duel to decide the Ra representative is about to commence!' Damian called out. "Bastion Misawa, WIlliam Raines please step forward!"

' _Now that I think of it, I don't think Will has ever had a duel out in the open, besides the promotion duel, and even I don't remember that'_ Haru mused as he watched the two Ra students converge on the field.

"I hope you studied enough bookworm," Will joked as he placed his deck into his duel disk.

"I prepared what I could in the time given" Bastion returned. "This will be quite the sight to behold I think"

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Will grinned.

Duel!

Bastion:4000

Will:4000

"I believe I shall start this off then" Bastion said drawing his first card. "I normal summon Oxygeddon in attack position." As he said this the blue pteranodon covered in wind appeared on his side of the field.

Oxygeddon level 4 (1800/800)

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn," he concluded.

"Ok then were starting it off slow are we Bastion?" Will asked.

"Well I can't go all out from the start. I have to give you a chance to respond" Bastion shrugged.

"Ok I'll make it count then. I activate the continuous spell Monster Mash!" Will said inserting the spell into his disk. "Now once per turn if I control no monsters and you do, I can special summon a Gothic Horror monster from my hand. In this case i think I'll special summon Gothic Horror Prince of Darkness in attack position!" A tornado of bats swarmed the field before converging into that of a pale skinned man in a black and red cape.

Gothic Horror Prince of Darkness level 6 (2000/2000)

"Next I'll use my normal summon to bring out Gothic Horror Temptress," Will continued as another swarm of bats appeared, this time forming into a beautiful pale woman with brown hair wearing a pure white gown.

Gothic Horror Temptress level 4 (1500/800)

"Not bad. He's managed to outnumber Bastion's monster in only one turn. Plus if everything goes well he might do a good amount of damage before his endphase," Haru noted.

"Monster Mash second effect activates! All Gothic Horror Monsters I control gain two levels," Will explained. Each of his monsters began to swell with dark energy as their power rose.

Gothic Horror Prince of Darkness level 6 -8

Gothic Horror Temptress level 4 -6

"Now with that out of the way, Prince of Darkness will activate his effect! Oxygeddon's attack power gets reduced by 200 times the difference in their levels"

"So my monster loses 800 attack?" Bastion said doing the math.

"Exactly," Will smiled as the caped man dashed across the field and sunk his teeth into the blue dinosaur.

Oxygeddon level 4 (1800-1000)

"But it doesn't stop there. Now Temptress will activate her effect. I can have one monster on my field gain 200 attack equal to the diffrence between her level and the level of one of your monsters. Since Temptress is 2 levels higher than your Oxygeddon, I can have Prince of Darkness gain 400 attack."

Gothic Horror Prince of Darkness level 6 (2000-2400)

"Prince attacks your Oxygeddon with Blood Drain!" He commanded as the monster flew across the field to attack Bastions monster.

"I activate my trap! Pack Mentality!" Bastion said as he pointed towards his set card. "When i activate this card and I control a Dinosaur type monster, I can negate your attack then special summon a Dinosaur type monster from my hand. To my aid, Combustageddon!" he commanded as a raptor-like monster covered in flames ran onto the field.

Combustageddon level 4 (1700/1600)

"Combustageddon's effect activates when he's summoned, allowing me to switch the type of both of your monsters to Pyro." Bastion snapped his fingers as the raptor-like monster let loose a breath of flame that ignited the robes on both of Will's monsters.

"Fine then Temptress will attack your Oxygeddon! Draining Kiss!" Will said changing his attention to the other monster. With a swoop of her gown, the woman turned into a bat and flew over to the dinosaur before returning to her human form and kissing it on the head, shattering it into pixels."

Bastion:4000-3500

"Oxygeddon's effect activates! When he's destroyed by a Pyro monster we both take 800 points of direct damage" Bastion said calmly as his life points decreased even more.

Bastion:3500-2700

Will:4000-3200

"Of course," Blair stated. "I've seen these cards before, the whole idea is to use them against Pyro monsters to get off their effects. In this case he found a monster to bypass that limitation."

"Exactly, Bastion was so intent on beating both me and Will that he must have come up with multiple ways to make his deck work more in his favor," Haru nodded.

"When it hits my endphase Prince of Darkness has his attack returned to normal" The cloaked was engulfed in a red aura as his stats diminished.

"My turn again" Bastion said calmly. "So I'll start by activating my field field spell Periodic Laboratory. Around them the scenery changed to that of a laboratory filled with test tubes containing miniature versions of the Geddon monsters. "This laboratory has two rather unique effects to choose from. The first allows me to discard a Geddon monster then special summon another Geddon from my graveyard, while the second allows me to shuffle a Geddon into my deck and draw a card. In this case I think I'll use the first effect. By discarding the second Combustageddon in my hand I'll resurrect my Oxygeddon!" After discarding said card he pointed to the monster zone next to his flaming raptor and the wind themed dinosaur appeared once again.

Oxygeddon level 4 (1800/800)

"Now Hydrogeddon arise!" Bastion said as he placed another card on his disk this time in defense position. It was the same bipedal monster from his duel with Chazz with a long row of water spikes going down its back.

Hydrogeddon level 4 (1600/1000)

"Now that I have everything gathered, let's get on with the experiment shall we?" Bastion grinned.

"He's really getting into this whole scientific thing isn't he?" Blair asked.

"Well he is as smart as he lets on. He did manage to memorize a lawbook in the span of a day after I asked him to," Haru told her.

"How?" The Maiden duelist asked.

"Thats a really good question. One that I think stumps even Haru," Syrus commented.

"Now I play the spell Ignition CHO," The hologram of the card appeared in front of Will, depicting a match setting fire to material in a beaker. "Using this card I can tribute my Oxygeddon, Combustageddon, and Hydrogeddon to special summon from my deck Fire Dragon!" The three dinosaurs began to fuse together before changing into the long serpentine body of a dragon much like water dragon. As its name implied it was covered from head to tail in fire. It glared at Will's monsters with a pair of glowing blue eyes.

Fire dragon level 8 (2600/2800)

"You got a new monster huh?" Will smirked.

"You know me, always experimenting." Bastion laughed. "Fire Dragons ability gives him 200 attack for every Fire monster on the field including itself. It also reduced the attack of Water and Aqua monsters to zero, but in this case the first effect is the only one that matters."

Fire dragon Level 8 (2600-3200)

"Time to see if this experiment was a success! Fire Dragon, attack Prince of Darkness! Endless Pyre!" Bastion commanded as the serpentine dragon opened its mouth and let loose a giant fireball at the vampire burning him to a crisp.

Will:3200-2000

"Excellent, a success!" Bastion cheered. "Due to your Prince no longer being on the field Fire Dragon's attack is reduced by 200."

Fire dragon Level 8 (3200-3000)

"My experiment has concluded for the turn. Have at it William," Bastion said.

"Ok. I Draw!" Will called. "I tribute my Temptress to summon Gothic Horror Prometheus in attack position!" A bolt of electricity fell from the sky and hit the female vampire. Once the bolt faded, in her place stood a tall man with a flat head and green skin. Stitches could be seen on his arms and legs along while two metal bolts stuck out from either side of his neck.

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 6 (2500/1000)

"Monster Mash activates boosting his level by 2!" Will continued as the new monster flexed his muscles as a new power flowed into him.

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 6 -8

Fire Dragon level 8 (3000-2800)

"I'll continue my turn by activating a continuous spell card, Called Gothic Horror Laboratory! Now my monster gains two levels and gains 200 attack equal to the difference in levels between my monster and the highest level monster on your field, though right now there's only one."

Behind them a laboratory table hooked up to a control panel appeared. With a surge of electricity the green golem began to grow in power before returning to its attack stance.

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 8-10 (2500-2900)

"Now Prometheus attack his Fire Dragon!" Prometheus stumbled across the field before hesitating in front of Bastions monster for a moment. Shaking its head it delivered a hard blow to the monster, destroying it instantly.

Bastion:2700-2600

"Prometheus's effect activates! When he destroys a monster whose level is lower than his by at least 2, you take damage equal to half your monsters original attack!" Will continued as electricity shot from the monsters fingertips and arced into Bastions duel disk.

Bastion:2600-1300

"Well damn," Haru said impressed.

"Fire Dragon's destruction effect activates! Just like water dragon I can special summon the materials used to summon it. Return to my field, Oxygeddon, Hydrogeddon and Combustageddon!" The light caused by fire dragons destruction dispersed before forming into the three element themed dinosaurs.

Combustageddon level 4 (1700/1600)

Oxygeddon level 4 (1800/800)

Hydrogeddon level 4 (1600/1000)

"I see you were prepared for that" Will laughed

"I always am, and lets not forget Combustageddon's effect. Your Prometheus is about to get toasty!" Bastion told him as the fire raptor let loose a fireball that engulfed Prometheus, causing the monster to shriek in fear.

" _Well I made some ground this turn,'_ the gothic Horror duelist pondered, _Time to play the defensive game for the time being'._ "I'll set two cards. Your turn Bastion".

Bastion drew before revealing a card from his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards." After discarding the card he drew two additional ones. "Next I discard Duoterion from my hand to add a spell or trap with Bonding in its name!" After discarding a card depicting a water themed T-rex, he fanned out his deck before revealing a familiar card. "With this I can add Bonding H2O to my hand."

"He's setting up for his other Dragon now. All he needs is another Hydrogeddon," Syrus commented.

"Come forth my second Hydrogeddon!" Bastion commanded.

"Never mind," Syrus sighed. Next to the first monster appeared an additional copy that let out a small roar.

Bastion inserted a spell into his disk. "Now without further ado let's get down to my second experiment shall we? I activate Bonding H2O! Say goodbye to my two Hydrogeddon and one Oxygeddon as they unite to make the all powerful Water Dragon!" As before with Fire Dragon the three Dino's converged forming into the long serpentine body of Water Dragon.

Water Dragon level 8 (2800/2600)

"As you probably know, when Water Dragon is on the field all Pyro or Fire attribute monsters have their attack reduced to zero, so Prometheus is in for a much needed bath!" He held out his hand as the serpentine dragon let loose a torrent of water that put out the fire that was singeing the green monsters clothes.

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 10 (2900-0)

' _Here it comes,'_ Will thought bracing for impact.

"Water Dragon attacks Prometheus, Torrential Downpour!" Bastion commanded as the dragon tail-whipped the green monster.

"I figured you were going for that when you changed my monsters attack," Will said as he pressed a button on his duel disc. "So I set these cards to keep me in the game. My first card is called Gothic Horror Legacy. When you declare an attack on one of my monsters I can banish a Gothic Horror from my graveyard and gain life points equal to its attack! I'll remove my Prince of Darkness and gain 2000!"

Will:2000-4000

"Interesting" Bastion called. "But your monster isn't safe from my attack!" The tail whip from Water Dragon engulfed the green monster, then it whipped the tip of its tail directly at Will.

Will:4000-1200

"Brace yourself Will, the experiment isn't over quite yet. Now my Combustageddon gets a chance to attack!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Will shot back, "Go Horror Reborn!". His trap flipped upward revealing a picture of Prince of Darkness rising from his coffin as a Hunchbacked man watched. "This card allows me to revive a Gothic Horror monster from my graveyard and in addition gives it an additional level! Revive Prometheus!" As he commanded the green monster returned ripping apart the pair of manacles that were currently hooked to his wrists.

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 6-11 (2500-3100/1000)

"And since Monster Mash is still on the field it gains another two levels and along with Laboratory he's back up to level 11" Blair frowned. "Neither one of them is going down without a fight. I never thought both sides would be this unrelenting."

"I think it's a pride thing" Haru told her. "Will wants to show Bastion that his monsters are worthy of him going all out. While Bastion wants to prove that even without preparation ahead of time he can still bring his full power against anyone this academy throws at him."

"That's really insightful," Syrus said giving his companion a concerned look. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Shut up Syrus" Haru grumbled.

"Looks like I have no choice but to have my Combustageddon retreat for the time being" Bastion said as his monster returned to his side of the field. "One card face down will do it for me."

"My move then!" The Gothic Horror duelist drew for turn. "I normal summon Gothic Horror Madman in defense position" He said placing the card on the field, Appearing next to prometheus was a man clad in a white lab coat along with a stethoscope around his neck.

"That's rather on the nose" Chumley snorted. "Scientist vs scientist eh?"

Gothic Horror Madman level 3 (500/1300)

"Once per turn Madman can reduce the level of a gothic Horror monster by any amount then special summon another monster from my deck with a level equal to the levels lost" He pointed at Prometheus, "I'll reduce his Prometheus's level by 2 and special summon Gothic Horror Assistant in defense position as well." Madman snapped his fingers and another man in a lab coat appeared next to him. The new monster had a rather-large hump on his back, forcing him to hunch over.

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 11-9 (3100-2700)

Gothic Horror Assistant level 2 (800/1000)

"Assistant's effect activates reducing your Water Dragon's level by two and increasing Prometheus's by the same amount." Hobbling across the field the hunchbacked man pulled out a vial and stole some of the water from Bastion's monster before returning to his master. The Scientist took the vial and fed it to the monster, boosting its power.

Water Dragon level 8-6

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 9-11 (2700-3500)

"Well shit," Haru said impressed. "In one move he managed to build up his monster and quite possibly wrestle the victory from Bastion"

"I wonder about that" Blair shook her head. "Bastion seems too calm for being in a corner like this"

"Prometheus attacks Water Dragon!" Will commanded as the green goliath charged across the field for an attack.

"Sorry William im afraid i have to intervene with my Trap Bonding DHO! Since I summoned Water Dragon I have an Oxygeddon, two Hydrogeddon and via my discard at the beginning of my turn a Duoterion in the graveyard. With my trap I can shuffle Oxygeddon, one of my Hydrogeddon and Duoterion back into my deck then special summon a Water Dragon Cluster from my hand!"

"Water Dragon Cluster?" The four Slifers said in unison.

Another torrent of water shot out of the monster zone next to Water Dragon, this time forming into that of a two headed water dragon.

Water Dragon Cluster level 10 (2800/2600)

"When Water Dragon Cluster is special summoned I can negate the effects of all monsters you control and reduce their attack to zero until the end of the turn." Bastion explained.

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 11 (3500-0)

Gothic Horror Madman level 3 (500-0)

Gothic Horror Assistant level 2 (800-0)

"Prometheus call off your attack!" Will commanded as the monster stopped mid stride and lumbered back to his spot on the field.

" _And that was my best chance too,'_ Will grumbled. "Your turn Bastion!"

Bastion drew. As he did so, Will's monsters regained their attacks. before pointing to Water Dragon Cluster, "I activate Water Dragon Cluster's second effect! Now I can tribute it and special summon two Water Dragons from my deck or hand ignoring their summoning conditions!" He pulled two cards from his deck and placed them on the field before sending Cluster to the graveyard. Two more water Dragons appeared from pillars of water.

Water Dragon level 8 (2800/2600)x3

"Now I activate the effect of Periodic Laboratory! I choose to shuffle my second Hydrogeddon from my graveyard then draw an additional card" Doing so he drew, then smiled at what he saw. "I'm sorry my friend but it looks like this is the end for you!"

"Drew something good did we?" Will smiled.

"As a matter of fact I did" Bastion nodded, "I activate the spell Molecular Bonding! Now that I control three Water Dragons on my field I can fuse them into the ultimate water based lifeform!" As the fusion vortex appeared above him the three water dragons jumped into it. "Arise Water Dragon Trinity!" He commanded as a great roar was heard from behind him. From the portal a sphere of water emerged. With a splash a head emerged from the top of the sphere and two emerged on the bottom. The three head's formed a triangular shaped pattern.

Water Dragon Trinity level 10 (3200/2500)

"And now since the Water Dragon you targeted with Assistant's effect is gone your Prometheus loses some attack.

Gothic Horror Prometheus level 9 (3500-2700)

"When Water Dragon Trinity is special summoned with Molecular Bonding it switches all defense position monsters into attack position!" As he said this Madman and Assistant moved into a more offensive stance. "Battle phase! Trinity attacks Prometheus! Torrent Beam!" The head on top of the sphere opened its mouth a geyser of water shot out and pierced the green monster destroying it.

Will:2000-1500

"But its effect doesn't stop there! When Trinity successfully destroys a monster it can attack up to two additional times but it can't attack directly! Trinity attack number two goes to his Assistant! End this with another Torrent Beam!" Bastion commanded as the bottom left head let loose another geyser of water, destroying the hunchbacked individual.

Will: 1500-0

"And the winner is Bastion Misawa!" Damian declared walking over and raising the black haired boy's arm in victory. The crowd was engulfed in roaring applause as Will walked over to join his companion.

"You're really something Bastion!" He said patting him on the shoulder. "Listen to how happy you made them".

"You're wrong about that my friend" Bastion shook his head. "It was the combined power of both of our decks that spoke to our classmates".

"Really?" As if on cue the crowd of Ra students started chanting Will's name.

"I think I'll let that answer your question" Bastion laughed.

"Well looks like we know who your opponent is going to be tomorrow Haru," Syrus pointed out as the four Slifers stood up and took part in the celebration.

"Yeah and from what I've seen I have to be prepared to give it my all" Haru grinned.

* * *

A few hours later Bastion and Will made their way to the cliff behind the Red dorm. A light flickered back and forth illuminating the building as the two Ra students recognized a small Bonfire being tended to by Haru.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll wake someone up?" they heard Blair ask. The Female slifer seemed to be unpacking food from a large duffle bag nearby.

"First thing you need to know Blair is that none of the Slifer students are light sleepers," Haru told her as he fed another piece of wood to the fire. Seeing them approach he smiled. "Glad you two could join us".

"I'm tempted to ask where you got all this stuff," Bastion said looking at all the food supplies that were placed in front of the four Slifers.

"We both know he would never tell you," Syrus laughed as he began roasting his marshmallow.

"Better to enjoy it while it lasts" Will shrugged taking up a seat next to Chumley. "After all the two of you have a big day tomorrow."

"And I intend to win too" Bastion smirked, causing Haru to stop and look at him.

"We'll see about that," He grinned as he passed the Ra a stick. "I'm preparing for it too, I'll have you know".

"Sleeping doesn't count Haru," Syrus grinned

Haru sighed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Syrus"

"That reminds me, Did anyone see the old guy around during the duel?" Syrus asked.

"Old guy?" Blair asked confused.

"We met up with this guy before Banner's class who looked like he was about 20 years our senior," Haru explained.

"I didn't think you could be held back that long," Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I was thinking" Haru nodded.

"Who knows honestly, maybe he had a decent amount of money and decided to buy his way onto campus?" Will pondered.

"And started out as a Slifer?" that seems like an odd decision Blair added.

"Perhaps were just overthinking it" Chumley shrugged, "He probably just went to bed early after all the paperwork he had to do."

"Meh, I'll look into it tomorrow" Haru yawned

 **Wow I can't believe I'm actually on chapter 19! Well anyway I figured that this would be the perfect point to let Will duel again since its been a while since his debut. As you can probably tell I added quite a bit to Bastions monsters because i do want him to play a larger role than he ended up doing in the series. Next time I get to conclude my very first two parter and we get to see Element dragons vs Kaiju for the right to duel in the singles division of the School duel. Special thanks to Neo-Warkid4, Azure Dragon of the East, MaleficKing and of course Blue and Silver for their help and ideas. As always if you have Ideas for, OC's, Decks, Characters returning Etc just PM me or leave a comment. Thanks guys and as always keep it showy!**

 **-Red**


	20. Chapter 20: The Delinquent vs the Genius

Chapter 20: The Delinquent and the Genius: School Dueling Part 2

That night after the bonfire, the Slifer and Ra students retired to their rooms for the night in preparation for the day ahead. Everyone had fallen asleep rather quickly, especially Haru. However the Kaiju duelist seemed a bit restless, rolling back and forth in his sleep. Inside his dream Haru found himself sitting at a table with four chairs, a teacup facedown on a plate in front of him. To his right was an older man with black hair and yellow eyes, dressed in spiked biker leathers. His ears were pointed and the pupils of his eyes were slitted, like a lizard's.

Noticing the man's gaze directed at him, Haru turned to look at him. "Do you want something?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about him," a familiar voice said as Mothra's human form appeared at his side carrying a kettle of tea in her right hand. "He's just mad that I revealed my presence to you before him." She turned over Haru's teacup and began pouring him some tea.

The man let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because we agreed that I would go first."

"Well if you didn't consistently sleep through everything, you may have been of some help against Blair's deck," Mothra sighed as she finished filling up Haru's cup and moved over to the man.

"I still can't believe that idiotic monkey and bird fell for something so stupid," he growled.

"Well to be fair you had your period of infatuation with the Female humans" Mothra pointed out.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that."

"Hold on" Haru said raising an eyebrow. "If Mothra is here, you must be…."

"Godzilla? Yeah." The man grinned. "Took you long enough to put that together kid."

"I'm sorry, is it natural for me to be seeing the human forms of my monsters?" Haru said rubbing his head.

"Well first boy you're in a dream, so none of this is actually happening" Godzilla explained taking a sip of his tea as Mothra took a seat across from him.

"Additionally as I explained during your duel with Blair we took these forms to make you feel more comfortable communicating with us. After all wouldn't you feel rather odd talking to a giant moth and radioactive lizard?" Mothra said taking a sip of her drink as well.

"I guess that's fair" Haru said following their example. "So why are we communicating now of all times?"

"We figured we would tell you our intentions" Godzilla told him. "I can't stand to lose, and as it is you've lost to that edgelord Zane. I can get over that but you better not lose to anyone in these upcoming competitions."

"What he's trying to say is we're behind you 100 percent" Mothra sighed.

"Especially not those silver and red do-gooders" Godzilla grumbled.

"Do you really even have to tell me that?" Haru smirked, "I had no intention of losing anyway."

"That's the spirit boy" Godzilla said slapping him on the shoulder. "I knew I bonded to you for a reason."

"I think we should let you go, you do have a big day tomorrow" Mothra smiled.

"Before I do, may I inquire about something?" Haru asked.

"Allright shoot" Godzilla nodded.

"Why is there a fourth chair at the table?" He pointed towards the empty chair across from him.

The two spirits looked at each other for a moment before Mothra spoke up, "We're not exactly sure where he went to be honest" she shrugged.

"He's probably off being a snob to some unfortunate duel spirit" Godzilla sighed.

"Who?" Haru asked

"You'll meet him eventually I'm sure of it" Mothra smiled kindly.

"That doesn't answer my-" All of the sudden Haru snapped awake. He looked around but found nothing. "What the fuck?" He whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the abandoned dorm, Sarah and Alexis made their way to the chained off gate. The latter bent down and placed a rose against the perimeter wall as she had time and time again.

"Be at peace brother wherever you are," she whispered. Turning to look at Sarah she smiled. "Thanks for coming with me this time, ever since the incident with Titan I've been somewhat paranoid coming out here by myself."

"Don't worry about it," Sarah smiled leaning on the baseball bat she had brought along just in case. "I'm glad you didn't let those events deter you from honoring your brother." The bushes rustled nearby and the bespectacled girl squinted her eyes before taking up a fighting stance in front of Alexis. "Who's there?" she yelled.

The man dressed as a slifer emerged from the trees with a smile on his face. He had managed to creep past the rest of the Slifers as they were finishing up their bonfire. He gave them an awkward wave. "Why hello there."

"Do we know you?" Sarah asked narrowing her eyes.

He smiled, "Yeah I've seen the two of you around campus. Listen I've heard rumors about people disappearing around this building." He glanced at the dorm then back to them. "Do you know anything about that?"

Alexis stepped up to him and scowled. "What's it to you ponytail?"

He glanced at the rose behind her and smiled. "No reason, just curious is all."

"Yeah well, those students and how they disappeared is not for your amusement, Alexis snapped. "So just mind your own business!"

"Take a deep breath Alexis," Sarah said, placing a hand on the girls shoulder and leading her away. "I would follow her advice and walk away, you know. This isn't a joke"

The man blinked, confused as the two obelisk students walked away. "Okay then. I don't know what their problem is, but I'm not giving up with such a scoop right in front of me," he snickered as he pulled a small camera from his jacket and started snapping pictures. "This story is as good as mine."

* * *

The next morning Blair, Syrus, Chumley and Haru along with the "New Kid" all sat around their usual table. Everyone but Haru had finished eating a couple minutes ago, but the kaiju duelist was currently engrossed in going through a small pile of cards that he had brought down from his room.

"He's been rather quiet this morning" Blair said elbowing Syrus.

"Yeah he's been muttering ever since he got up this morning," Syrus agreed.

"What's he doing exactly?" The man asked, watching him curiously. "Is something happening today?"

The three slifers gave him an odd glance. "Did you not know old timer? The Duel Off is today to determine who represents us in the school duel." Syrus remarked.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" the man yelled earning a glance from the rest of the students. Noticing this he lowered his voice. "My name is Gerard." ' _Crap I used my real name!'_ He let out a small internal scream as he realized that he made a second mistake.

"Alright Gerard it is then," the roid duelist smiled.

' _This little shit played me'_ Gerard thought gritting his teeth. ' _I'll never get my story if I'm stuck making small talk with these twerps'._ He looked around and came up with a sudden idea. "I almost forgot, Chancellor Sheppard wanted to see me about my paperwork," he said attempting to get up from his seat. As he did this a card fell out of his coat onto the table in front of Blair.

"Hey Gerard you dropped your Skyscraper field spell" Blair said poking him in the back.

The reporter turned and eyed the girl who was holding the card out to him.

"Hold on Skyscraper?" Haru asked breaking out of his trance, "Do you play E-Heros?".

"I did until that card ruined me" Gerard scoffed. "Besides that would imply that I even like the game."

"Then why the hell are you at a school dedicated to this card game if you don't like the game itself?" Haru narrowed his eyes.

' _Damn it three errors in a row'_ Gerard began to panic again. "Well I don't mean that I don't like dueling, but rather that I'm no good at it," he said quickly hoping that the group would buy his excuse.

Chumley nodded. "I know how you feel, I was never very good at it either," he looked down at his cards. "But that's changing." He pointed to Haru and Syrus, "Ever since I met these two and started hanging out with them, my whole outlook on dueling changed."

"Right and since Haru is dueling Bastion later, perhaps seeing them would help you get out of your funk" Syrus grinned.

"Yeah, sure" Gerard nodded. ' _Please I'm done with dueling. You kids should mind your own business anyway. All I need to do is get away from you and I can pursue my leads on the Abandoned dorm disappearances.'_ He got up and gave them a half hearted wave before exiting the mess hall.

"My suspicions of him grow every time I'm near him," Blair said watching him leave.

"Yeah, same." Haru said putting his hand on his finished deck. "Looks like my rearrangements are complete. I'm ready for what Bastion is going to throw at me."

"Are you sure?" Chumley and Syrus asked in unison.

"Yeah I'm sure" He grinned.

* * *

While Gerard got down to business, Bastion was hard at work at his desk. Will sat on the boy's bed watching him work. "Still looking for a way to defeat him huh?" The horror duelist asked watching Bastion type away at his keyboard.

"I've made countless equations for every sort of deck on this island, yet Haru's deck still eludes me" Bastion ran his hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair.

"Perhaps you're overthinking this?" Will pointed out. "Think about it this way, what are Haru's ace monsters?"

Bastion clicked his mouse a couple times as three pictures appeared on the computer screen. "Well from what I've seen, Godzilla, Mothra and Kiryu are his best monsters." He clicked on the picture of godzilla and it expanded to fit the screen. "Godzilla has three effects, an attack boost, a backrow buster, and the third allows him to destroy all monsters with less attack than himself."

"Right," Will said making a circular motion with his hand.

"Mothra also has three effects, and Kiryu requires cost to keep itself on the field" Bastion continued.

"Right, you're almost there" Will nodded.

"OF COURSE!" Bastion slapped himself in the forehead, shocked that he hadn't thought of it sooner. "The deck relies on token monsters to activate their effects! Without them they're just normal monsters."

"There you go Bastion" Will laughed, "I told you you're over analyzing it"

Bastion grinned. "I guess that comes with having so many equations swirling around my head." He leaned over in his chair and pulled open a drawer filled with alphabetically organized folders. Sorting through them quickly, his hand stopped at the folder marked T and pulled out a deck of cards bound in velcro. "This duel will be quite the spectacle I think"

* * *

As the morning transitioned into the afternoon, the school arena continued to fill up with students from all three dorms, each chattering about the events that were about to unfold. Syrus, Blair and Chumley all sat together at the front of the Red section along with Will on the end awaiting the coming events.

"Syrus! Chumley! Blair!" They heard a familiar voice call from the end of the row as Eiji and Sarah started making their way towards them.

"Hey guys" Syrus greeted. "I'm surprised Crowler let you come over here, being the Obelisk representatives and all."

"Well that's the reason we had to miss out on preliminary duels yesterday," Sarah told him, "Crowler decided that it would be best if we tweaked our decks before the big competition."

"Yeah it was incredibly hard with him breathing down my neck the whole time" Eiji shuddered.

"He was making sure you didn't have time to intermingle with the lower dorms," Chumley rolled his eyes.

"They were really intense duels too, apparently Bastion has been tweaking his deck since he defeated Chazz during the promotion duels" Will nodded.

"I have a feeling this will be incredibly back and forth," Blair muse., "Haru was hard at work preparing his deck this morning, and from what I know of Bastion he was probably doing the same thing."

"Yeah he was overanalyzing the shit out of Haru's deck this morning. I had to help him slow down a bit" Will chuckled.

"Looks like Crowler is pretty happy" Syrus said pointing down towards the arena as the head of the blue dorm skipped into the arena. Crowler stepped onto the platform and took a minute to compose himself. Raising his free hand into the air dramatically he held the microphone to his mouth and began to speak. "Welcome Duelists! It is that time again were we decide who will represent us in the illustrious School Duel!"

Cheers erupted from around the arena as crowler nodded, he gestured to the left end of the platform, "In this corner! Hailing from the Ra yellow dorm Bastion Misawa!"

Cheers erupted again as both Ra and Obelisk sections clapped for their favorite to win.

"And on this end" he waved at the right side of the platform. "Some delinquent from the Slifer dorm", Crowler finished less enthusiastic compared to before. This announcement was met by a round of Boos from the slifer dorm at the treatment of their representative.

"Typical Crowler" Syrus groaned.

"Shouldn't he be a bit more subtle about his dislike of Haru? I mean this is a school teachers singling out students seems like a punishable offense." Blair asked.

"Oh please" Sarah sighed. "Crowler is anything but subtle, and since he's head of the Blue dorm i don't think he would listen to anyone other than Chancellor Sheppard, and even that's pushing it"

Haru stepped onto the platform next to Crowler and grabbed the mic before holding his hand up for silence. The red section began to calm down as the Blue headmaster seemed to take a step back from his mortal nemesis. Haru grinned and he pointed towards Crowler "I'm not just some delinquent teach, I'm THE Delinquent!" He tossed the teacher the mic before taking his position opposite Bastion.

Crowler fumbled with the mic for a minute before catching it in his right hand. Haru fixed Bastion with a savage grin. "Good luck Bastion I've been preparing for this day for some time".

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing." The Ra shot back.

"Both of them seem like they're incredibly pumped for this duel" Blair observed.

"Well yeah this duel has been in the making since the two of them first met during their first day on the island. I'm just surprised it took this long" Eiji told her. Above the Slifer seating Alexis and Zane both observed the goings on.

"It's rather hard to read who will win this one" Alexis said leaning over the railing.

"Well I know for a fact that Haru isn't as dumb as he lets on. I would have to figure that he spent his time before the duel thinking up a strategy against Bastion." The Kaiser nodded.

"And we know for a fact that Bastion has spent a decent amount of time looking into how to Beat Haru" Alexis added. "So we may have quite the duel in the works here".

* * *

While the preparations for the duel at hand were getting underway, Gerard had managed to sneak into the campus library. The reporter hooked up his PDA to one of the computers out of view of the door and currently sat waiting for results. He smiled as he waited for the little machine to crack the password and gain access to the academy database.

"C'mon little guy, you're my ticket to all the money I could ever need," he said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Now," Crowler raised his arms again, "Without further ado-"

"Alright Bastion here I come"

"You're on Haru!"

"Lets duel!" Both duelist cried as their duel disks sprang to life.

Bastion:4000

Haru:4000

"First move is mine then" Bastion drew. "I summon Nitrogeddon in defense position." he placed the card sideways on his disk as a purple triceratops emitting a gas from a series of small craters on its back appeared and took up a defensive stance. "Next I activate Foolish Burial to send oxygeddon to my graveyard, And with that i'll conclude my turn"

Nitrogeddon level 4 (500/1600)

"That's it? Ok Bastion I don't know what you're playing at but I'm coming at you full force!" Haru drew for turn. "I Summon Anti Kaiju Mech Dogfighter in attack position!" Placing the card on the field, a small fighter plane emerged in front of him.

Anti Kaiju Mech Dogfighter level 1 (500/500)

"Then I'll activate machine duplication allowing me to special summon two more DogFighters in attack position!" Two cards shot out of his deck and he placed them on the field.

Anti Kaiju Mech Dogfighter level 1 (500/500) x3

"Dogfighter's first effect activates! While I control two or more copies of itself I can tribute summon an Anti Kaiju Mech monster in addition to my normal summon this turn. Say goodbye to one of my Dogfighters and hello to the Gotengo!" The single fighter jet flew upward as a bigger aerial vehicle began to emerge from the sky. This machine was shaped more like a submarine and had a large drill on the front.

Anti Kaiju Mech Gotengo level 5 (2000/1500)

"Battle time! Gotengo take out his Nitrogeddon! Zero Cannon!" The tip of the drill on the war machine began to glow as it let loose a beam that engulfed the triceratops in ice. As the ship flew across the field the drill began to spin, destroying the monster.

"Very nice" Bastion clapped. "But my Nitrogeddon has a destruction effect! Now I'm allowed to special summon a Geddon or Terion monster from my deck to replace it. To my aid Duoterion!" He commanded as a T-rex covered in water appeared in front of him.

Duoterion level 5 (2000/1400)

"And when I special summon Duoterion I can also special summon that Oxygeddon I sent to the graveyard during my turn. Return to battle Oxygeddon!" A small tornado formed on his field before the wind themed flying dinosaur appeared on his field.

Oxygeddon level 4 (1800/800)

"As always bastion comes out swinging on his opponents turn," WIll chuckled. "It's starting out almost like my duel against him."

"Well Gotengo has an effect of its own! When it destroys a monster through battle I can add a Kaiju from my deck to my hand." A card pushed out of the middle of his deck and he revealed it to be a green humanoid monster. "I choose Kaiju Legend Gaira! Then I'll set a card for the time being."

"My turn again then! Draw!" Bastion nodded. "Come forth Hydrogeddon!" He commanded as the water themed four legged dinosaur crawled onto the field.

Hydrogeddon level 4 (1600/1000)

"Preparations are almost complete!" Bastion grinned, "And all I need to do is activate this!" He revealed a spell card from his hand. "I activate Living Fossil to revive my Nitrogeddon from the graveyard with 1000 less attack and its effect negated."

Nitrogeddon level 4 (500-0)

"I think we're about to see something new boys," Blair said.

"Bastion had this planned from the beginning," Will remarked. "I can tell by his expression".

"Water Dragon requires two Oxygeddon and a Hydrogeddon, while Fire Dragon requires Combustageddon and one each of Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon," Chumley said counting on his fingers. "What can he do with the current field?"

"Well if I remember my science lessons, nitrogen, oxygen, and hydrogen are the three most prominent gases in the atmosphere," Sarah said.

"Now everything's set up Haru!" Bastion called. "I activate Bonding NHO from my hand, now I can tribute my Nitrogeddon, Oxygeddon, and Hydrogeddon to special summon Wind Dragon!" As the three dino monsters fused, a large tornado formed on the field before growing two pairs of wings and a dragons head much like Fire and Water Dragon. Its eyes were red and a small tornado-like horn formed in the middle of its head.

Wind Dragon level 8 (2600/2600)

"When Wind Dragon is special summoned all of your monsters are switched into defense position and they can't change while he's on the field!" Bastion declared as the wind themed dragon flapped its wings, sending a current of wind that forced Gotengo and the Dogfighter's into a low hover.

"Wind Dragon will attack Gotengo! Tempest Wings!" He commanded as his dragon flapped its wings, forming a Tornado that scooped up the war machine and slammed it into the ground.

Haru:4000-2900

"Hold up how the hell did I take damage?" Haru yelled as the wind subsided.

"Wind Dragon's second effect allows it to inflict piercing damage! I may have left that out in my explanation," Bastion shrugged.

"Is that sarcasm I sense?" Syrus cocked his head in confusion.

"Yeah I think Haru has managed to rub off on Bastion a little more than we expected," Eiji sighed.

"I'll get you for that Bastion," Haru grinned.

"I thought you would say that" Bastion nodded. "Before I conclude my turn I activate Card of Sanctity allowing us each to draw until we have six cards in our hand" Both sides replenished their hands, with Bastion drawing five and Haru drawing three. "I'll set two cards and that's it for me," the element duelist concluded.

' _He managed to do some decent damage to me from his new monster,'_ Haru pondered. _I don't think it's a coincidence that Bastion forgot to destroy one of my Dogfighters with Duoterion, so I think he may be waiting for me to make a move.'_

"I tribute my two Dogfighters to bring out Kaiju Legend Gaira in attack position!" Haru said as the two jets disappeared and a humanoid green monster appeared on his side of the field. On closer inspection the monster seemed to be covered in seaweed-like hair, and it had long sharp fangs that were displayed prominently.

Kaiju legend Gaira level 7 (2600/1900)

"Next I'll activate the field spell Kaiju Sighting Kitamatsu Mine!" The field began to morph until the arena gave way to that of a dimly lit cave. Between them a set of tracks could be seen along with a minecart.

"Summoning tokens are we?" Bastion grinned.

"You know it! Now due to the effect of my mine I can mill two from the top of my deck then special summon a Meganulon token to my field." Drawing two and inserting them into the discard slot Haru then pointed towards a zone in front of him as the giant green insect appeared.

Meganulon token (500/500)

"But why stop with one token when I can have three? I activate token multiplication allowing me to special summon two more meganulon" The little green insect began to glow before splitting into two more copies.

Meganulon token (500/500) x3

"I think I'll stop you right there," Bastion interjected. "I'll activate my countermeasure! Token Feastevil! Now all three of your tokens are destroyed and you take 300 damage for each."

Haru covered his eyes as the three insects shattered and flew at him reducing his life points.

Haru:2900-2000

"I assume this is the results of your research into my deck," Haru grunted.

"You could say that," Bastion smiled

"Well then not much I can do after that. Gaira attack Duoterion!" Gaira let out a shriek before running across the field. The green kaiju scooped up the T-rex themed monster and plopped it into his mouth.

Bastion:4000-3400

"I'll follow your example and set two cards."

Crowler seemed to be enjoying watching his nemesis fail as he let out a short giggle. ' _He may have gotten past the first round, but there's no way this slacker can defeat the best Ra freshmen.'_ He pumped his fist, "Go get him Bastion, show him he doesn't have what it takes to be in the school duel!"

"Well Pharaoh this isn't looking good for our representative is it?" Banner shook his head as he scratched the tabby behind the ear.

Pharaoh let out a small purr in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkness of the library, Gerard had started whistling to himself as he waited for his PDA to crack the password to the schools database.

"If I can just get past this last password, I can gain access to the student files and find some info on the missing students" He murmured sitting back in his chair. He watched as the tiny computer failed yet again to get the code and let out a deep sigh. Almost on cue the PDA beeped signifying its success.

He smiled as the computer in front of him was lit up with images of Slifer the Sky Dragon,The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Got it."

The three images disappeared as images of duel monsters cards filled the screen. Some of them depicted the swirling vortex that took up the backs of all duel monsters cards, but some depicted the portraits of students on the island. One in particular caught his attention, a young brunette obelisk boy. He leaned forward in his chair, eyes scanning the text below it. "Atticus Rhodes, studying abroad on a special sabbatical." His eyes darted back and forth across the screen as he found more and more students with the same statuses .

"This one, and this one, and that one too." He kept looking. "Him, Her, Him all studying abroad, but thats all of the information provided." He shook his head. "There's no way this many people are studying abroad without forwarding addresses. These must be the students that disappeared from the abandoned dorm.

He grinned as he began typing away on his electronic notepad. "I smell a front page story and a major payday for the reporter who brings this forward. Thanks for the info Duel Academy, good luck surviving all the bad press you're going to get after this comes to light."

If he had kept searching he would have noticed a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to a certain Slifer student he had encountered earlier, dressed in a non Duel academy school uniform and grinning at the camera.

* * *

As Haru ended his turn Bastion seemed to be rather enthusiastic about his chances of winning the current match. As he drew, he surveyed the current field and began formulating a strategy. ' _With his two set cards and a monster to rival my Wind Dragon, I'm having a hard time finding a way to end this duel in one turn,'_ he thought running through combos in his head.

"Arise Combustageddon!" He commanded as the fire themed raptor appeared. "Combustageddon's effect activates, transforming your green goliath into a fire monster!" He continued as the fire raptor let loose a fireball that set Gaira aflame. "Now I activate my field spell Periodic Laboratory, and I'll use its resurrection effect! I'll discard the Oxygeddon in my hand to resurrect my Duoterion!" The water themed T-Rex appeared once again on his side of the field.

Combustageddon level 4 (1700/1600)

Duoterion level 5 (2000/1400)

"Trap card open!" Bastion continued. "Molecular Separation! Now I can return my wind dragon to my deck and special summon its materials, then immediately afterwards add a spell with Bonding in its name to my hand."

"This doesn't look good," Syrus stated.

"Oxygeddon, Hydrogeddon and Nitrogeddon return!" He pulled a card from his deck and revealed it. "Additionally I'll add Ignition DHO to hand since its treated as a bonding spell card."

' _Figures Bastion would have another Cluster monster"_ Haru shook his head.

"Now my materials are all ready! I Activate Ignition DHO and tribute Duoterion, Oxygeddon, Combustageddon, and Hydrogeddon to summon Fire Dragon Cluster from my deck!" Bastion raised his hand as the four monsters formed into a ball of fire that two fire themed dragon heads emerged from.

Fire Dragon Cluster level 9 (2600/2800)

"Fire Dragon Cluster?" Chumley asked surprised.

"Well it would stand to reason if he had Water Dragon Cluster there would be more powerful versions of his other two dragons," Blair commented.

"Just like Water Dragon Cluster, Fire Dragon Cluster has an effect that activates on summon. Due to its effect I can shuffle two Bonding spell or trap cards from my graveyard back into my deck and inflict 1000 damage to you directly." Pulling Ignition DHO and Bonding NHO from his graveyard slot he placed them on top of his deck and the Disk began to shuffle them. The twin fire dragons let out a loud roar before spitting two identical fireballs directly at the Kaiju duelist.

Haru:2000-1000

' _Good, keep him on the ropes Bastion don't give him a chance to respond!'_ Crowler thought to himself as he let out a small giggle.

"Now I tribute my Cluster to special summon two Fire Dragons from my deck!" Bastion continued as the fireball connecting the two heads of the dragon split apart into two individual bodys.

Fire Dragon level 8 (2600/2800)x2

"And now each of of them gain 600 attack because there are three fire monsters on the field" Haru interrupted.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Bastion grinned,

Fire Dragon level 8 (2600-3200)x2

"Now looks the the most opportune time to battle, wouldn't you say? Fire Dragon one attacks Gaira, Inferno Blast!" As usual the dragon let loose a fireball but something seemed off.

"I activate Kaiju Resurrection! Resurrecting Kaiju Legend Sanda from my graveyard along with a single Resurrection token," Haru declared as his card flipped face up. Another loud shriek could be heard as another giant, this time brown, arose from the ground and flexed its muscles. This one was covered in sandy colored hair but seemed to have a kinder expression than its brother.

Kaiju Legend Sanda level 7 (2600/1900)

Beside him a small lab coat wearing individual emerged, holding a beaker and test tube in his hands. "Sanda's effect activates! By tributing one token, once per turn I can negate the attack of one of your monsters and gain life points equal to half its attack!" Sanda stepped in front of Gaira and batted the fireball away.

Haru:1000-2300

"Well played Haru" Bastion complemented. "But I feel I should remind you my second Fire Dragon has yet to attack! Lets rectify that shall we?" He pointed at the new monster "Fire Dragon number two attack Sanda!" The second fire dragon just like the first let loose a fireball this time directly at the brown humanoid.

"I planned for that too! Go Kaiju Howling!" Haru said as his second trap flipped upwards, "Now Fire Dragon's effect is negated till the end phase of this turn, meaning his attack returns to 2600".

Sanda was ready to intercept the fireball but the projectile seemed to stop in mid air, "Very well then I'll call off the attack!" Bastion declared.

"That was a close one" Syrus grinned. "Haru would have been done for it it wasn't for those traps."

"Well in the long run I think Card of Sanctity may have worked out more in Haru's favor than Bastion's," Blair said crossing her arms.

* * *

' _Now that I have the files of the missing students, I can sell this story for millions,'_ Gerard thought happily as he almost skipped down the corridors of the school. ' _Sure the scandal may negatively affect this academy, but hey, that's not my problem'_

(Flashback)

"You're way too old to be a student here. What gives?"

"Come on Haru, Chumley was held back a year is it so difficult to believe someone else was held back even more?"

"Did you not know old timer? The Duel Off is today to determine who represents us in the School Duel."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Hold on, Skyscraper? Do you play E-Heros?"

(End Flashback)

"Those kids, why can't I get them out of my head?" Gerard shook his head as he rounded a corner. Nearby he heard the sound of screams and cheers from what he assumed was the arena.

"Hm?" He turned the corner and observed Bastions twin fire dragons, along with Haru's twin behemoths facing each other down.

"How about that? This must be the duel those twerps were so adamant on me attending." he looked back and forth between the duelists. "The one that was supposed to change my life or something like that." He looked up at a small scoreboard on the other side of the arena. "3400 to 2300 eh? Looks like that kid is losing"

* * *

"My turn then, draw!" Haru said beginning his turn. "Kitamatsu Mine's effect activates first!" He milled two as the green bug appeared once again on his side of the field.

Meganulon token (500/500)

"Now that you've seen Sanda's ability, let me show you Gaira's!" He held up his hand and the green Gargantua let out a shriek and flexed. "By tributing one token he gains that monsters attack until the endphase!". Gaira picked up the Meganulon and popped it into his mouth before swelling with a newfound energy.

Kaiju legend Gaira level 7 (2600-3100)

"It's still not enough attack to get over either of his Fire Dragons," Chumley shook his head.

"I doubt that he's done Chum, he hasn't even used his normal summon this turn" Eiji commented.

"Plus I think Gaira has a little more to its effect than Haru has told us," Blair said patting the older boy on the shoulder.

"Now I activate the equip spell Improvised Weapon!" Haru continued. The image of the spell appeared, depicting Gaira wielding an ocean liner like a club as Sanda stood in the foreground. "I can only equip this to Kaiju monster, and said monster gains 600 attack." Gaira scooped up the ocean liner and rested it against his shoulder in preparation.

Kaiju legend Gaira level 7 (3100-3700)

"Gaira do what you do best! Trash his Fire Dragon on the right!" Haru commanded. The green monster nodded and jumped into the air before delivering a downward sweeping smash to the fire dragon.

Bastion:3400- 2400

"And I forgot to mention when Gaira inflicts damage to you after tributing a token all battle damage is doubled," Haru grinned. "In addition when I destroy your monster while improvised weapon is equipped I get to special summon a damage token to my field in defense position."

Damage Token (500/500)

"Clever," Bastion smiled. "You destroyed my monster and set up your defense during my turn. Fire Dragon's destruction effect activates allowing me to special summon Oxygeddon, Hydrogeddon, and Cumbustageddon back to my field".

Hydrogeddon level 4 (1600/1000)

Oxygeddon level 4 (1800/800)

Combustgeddon level 4 (1700/1600)

"And now Sanda turns into a Pyro type monster," Bastion continued as the brown monster was lit ablaze.

Fire Dragon level 8 (3200-3400)

"Excellent I was hoping you would do that," Haru grinned. "Sanda attack his Combustageddon!" The brown Gargantua jumped upwards before slamming its fists into the fire monster, shattering it instantly.

Bastion: 2400-1400

"Back in the lead!" Syrus, Chumley, and Blair all cheered in unison.

Crowler almost screamed but managed to wedge his handkerchief into his mouth. ' _Come on Bastion, I know you can beat this slacker!'_

Banner seemed rather amused by his coworker's reaction as he let out a small chuckle. "Careful Velian you might end up ripping it that way,"

"Alright Bastion I've done my damage for the turn, one card face downs all I can do. Show me what you have in store," Haru called.

"It's time for me to finalize my equation," Bastion nodded as he drew. "Hydrogeddon to my aid!" He slapped the card down onto his disk as the four legged lizard appeared on his side of the field. ' _This is it. I have to bring all I have in order to prove my equations are right,'_ the science duelist thought. "I activate Bonding H2O from my hand and tribute my three geddon monsters to summon Water Dragon!" The three individual monsters converged until a geyser of water shot out of the ground and formed into water dragon.

Water Dragon level 8 (2800/2600)

"Now I'll fuse my two dragons by activating Molecular Bonding from my hand! Do you know what happens when fire and water meet Haru?"

"The two make steam" Haru deadpanned. "This really isn't the time for a science lesson Bastion".

"Your wrong about that, there's always time for a science lesson! Fire Dragon combines with Water Dragon to create my newest monster Steam Dragon!" As the two dragons collided the air beacem a bit more heavy as steam engulfed the surrounding area. All of the sudden it converged over what seemed to be an invisible object with only its red eyes visible to the naked eye. As the droplets converged the invisible figure became visible, now resembling that of a traditional chinese dragon with four small legs; Two on each side of the body and a long mane below its head. Three long horns decorated its head in what seemed to be the shape of water droplets.

Steam Dragon level 9 (3000/2500)

"When Steam Dragon is summoned all effect monsters have their effects negated and their attack is reduced to zero permanently! Additionally all face up spell and trap cards are destroyed so your mine is retired for this duel!"

Gaira and Sanda gripped their throats as if choking on something as their power was sapped away.

Gaira level 7 (3700-0)

Sanda level 7 (2600-0)

"Time to end this! Steam Dragon attacks Sanda, Torrential Downpour!"

"Looks like Bastion has it in the bag now" Will smiled.

"I'm not sure even Haru can get out of this. Even if he survives he only has two cards in hand" Syrus whined.

Eiji seemed completely silent as he kept an eye on Haru's facial expressions.

"You won't be ending it so soon my friend" Haru shook his head, "Especially if my trap has anything to say about it! Trap open, Half or Nothing! Now you get to choose between ending the battle phase or reducing your monsters attack by half until the endphase"

"I'll half my monsters attack then!" Bastion said as the attacked continued on but with a little less power.

Haru:2300-800

' _Damn it I missed my chance.'_ Bastion massaged his temples as his monster returned to his side. ' _Now I have to rely on the chance that Haru can't do anything with his current field'._ "Turn end"

"Draw!" As he said this a familiar voice popped into his head.

' _Alright Boy I'm Here_ '

' _Godzilla?'_ Haru asked.

' _No its your imaginary friend dipshit! Yes it's me'_ The spirit clad in biker leathers appeared in front of him and surveyed the scene. ' _You did a fine enough job holding out until now, time for me to finish off the job'_

Haru looked at his hand and sure enough he had drawn the monster. ' _Dont fuck this up boy.'_

' _Thanks for the vote of confidence Jackass'_ Haru rolled his eyes. "I activate the spell Advance Force! Now i can tribute a level 5 or higher monster to summon a level 7 or higher monster. Gaira time for a rest!" The green Gargantua disappeared as the sound of colossal footsteps could be heard behind Haru. "Oh King of Monsters grace me with your presence in this time of need and crush all that oppose you! Come forth Kaiju Legend Godzilla!" Stepping onto the field was Haru's Ace monster who let out a mighty roar.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3000/2500)

"Your monster is quite formidable" Haru admitted. "As it stands not even Godzilla can defeat him single handedly."

' _Please, I could beat him easily,'_ the spirit said cockily.

"But that's why I have this! I activate the spell Kaiju Evolution: Imbuement of Souls from my hand! Now I tribute godzilla to summon his enhanced form Kaiju Legend Rage Godzilla!"

' _Hell yeah'_ Godzilla grinned as a blue aura engulfed him and his eyes turned pure white.

Kaiju Legend Rage Godzilla level 10 (2800/2800)

"You weren't around when I first summoned him, so allow me to introduce you two. Bastion, Rage Godzilla. Rage Godzilla, Bastion." Haru grinned before turning to his monster. "Rage Godzilla here gains 200 attack for every monster with Kaiju in its name in my graveyard"

Bastion frowned. "With three copies of Dogfighter in the graveyard along with Gotengo and the two Gargantuas that's exactly six Kaiju monsters."

"That's right so the grand total added to his attack his 1200 exactly"

Kaiju Legend Rage Godzilla level 10 (2800-4000)

"Additionally I get to declare a card type; Should I choose monster all of the monsters you control with less attack than Godzilla are destroyed. If I call spell or trap they're also destroyed. You seem to only have one type of card on the field, so it looks like I know what to declare… Monster!" As he said this the dorsal spikes on his monsters back began to light up and Rage Godzilla let loose a beam of atomic breath, destroying Bastions monster.

Bastion sighed but opened his arms to what was coming, a grin forming on his face. "Show me his power Haru!"

"With Pleasure!" The Kaiju duelist yelled. "Rage Godzilla direct attack!" The beam changed course this time, directly at Bastion knocking him off his feet.

Bastion:1400-0

* * *

Gerard's eyes turned huge as he watched the blue beam of light engulf the boy.

"Well damn" he grinned as the light dispersed. "He did it." He pulled out Skyscraper and looked at it with a smile. "If he can stage that kind of comeback, maybe I should try my hand at dueling again"

* * *

Cheers erupted from around the stadium as the holograms on the field disappeared and the duel disks turned off.

Zane smiled, "I guess when it comes to Haru, Bastion miscalculated"

"Either that or there's just some decks that can be solved by equations," Alexis murmured.

"HE DID IT!"

Alexis turned to see the man who had questioned them about the abandoned dorm the night before cheering on Haru's victory.

"Oh yeah what a duel," the older man cheered. "I'm glad that I was here to see it".

Meanwhile up in the faculty seats Crowler had sunk to his knees wallowing in his a sea of despair. "Doesn't this slacker ever lose?" He pounded the ground in frustration.

Banner looked down at him and smiled, "Another plan ruined, eh Velian?"

Chancellor Sheppard rose from his seat ignoring the two teachers comments. "Looks like we have a winner! Haru Yoshida will represent us in the School Duel!"

Haru looked up at Professor Banner and gave him the thumbs up, and the teacher returned the gesture. He looked down as he was tackled to the floor by Syrus, Blair and Chumley. "Way to go Haru!" Syrus praised.

"I can't believe you have even more powerful monsters than the ones you used in our duel!" Blair said excitedly.

"I never doubted you for a minute!" Chumley told him.

"Guys I cant breath," Haru wheezed as the three Slifers noticed that Chumley was currently laying on Haru's stomach.

"Sorry!" Chumley apologized as the trio gave him some space.

"Indeed that was like no duel I've ever had" Bastion said walking up and helping the boy up. "You beat me Haru, and you beat this deck" he shook his head. "But that doesn't mean I'm done tweaking it. Next time we duel I'll come at you with twice the power."

"I'm always down for another duel," Haru nodded. "Count on it."

Bastion extended his hand and the Kaiju duelist took it with a smile. "I thought you would say that."

* * *

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

Gerard stopped as he recognized the voice from the night before.

"You're the guy who was asking questions about the abandoned dorm last night" Alexis accused. "What are you doing here?"

"Not what I expected..."

Alexis frowned "What?"

"You see originally I came here looking for a story, in the end I found something completely different" The reporter smiled leaning up against the nearby wall. "I found the duelist I used to be a long time ago. See I'm a reporter, a sleazy one I'll admit. But I didn't always see things like that. At one point I took on monsters and traps before I took tabloid pictures and such." He turned and looked at the female Obelisk. "Its true, at one point I was in Haru and Bastion's shoes. I was shit at it, and I would rarely ever win, but after today's match it reminded me of what dueling is really about." He took out an electronic duel disk and looked at it longingly.

"I found this story that I was going to sell to the highest bidder… a story that could probably ruin this academy" He raised the piece of tech and smiled. "But I don't want to ruin this place…. Not now, now I just want to help." He stood up straight and looked the girl in the eyes, "I want to help find these missing students,Including your brother Alexis." With that he turned away from her and headed towards the door giving her a wave as he went, "I can't do that here though, I have to get back to the mainland."

* * *

"So he was a reporter all along?" Chumley asked after Alexis had gotten done describing the exchange between Gerard and her after the school duel. Bastion and Will had invited the quartet of Slifers along with her, Eiji and Sarah over to the Yellow lounge to hang out.

Haru looked over at Syrus and smiled holding out his hand. "You know what that means Short Stack, time to cough up half your allowance!"

"I knew I shouldn't have accepted those terms," Syrus groaned pulling out a coin bag styled after a cartoon car. He pulled out several large coins from it before placing them in Haru's hand.

"Well honestly it doesn't surprise me, he was acting rather sketchy last night when he showed up at the abandoned dorm," Sarah pointed out. At this point Haru's eyes shifted to make contact with Alexis's. He gave her a small, supportive nod.

"While he was looking to bring down the Academy in the beginning, in the end it's probably going to be more beneficial to have someone on the outside looking into the disappearances."

' _Damn, you kids really know how to depress me'_ Godzilla snorted as he appeared on Haru's shoulder.

' _Quiet you'_ Haru growled.

As if sensing the downtrodden mood in the room as well Bastion clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Perhaps we shouldn't dwell on that right now. After all Haru just became the first freshman in Duel Academy history to become the representative for the School Duel after all"

"Bastion's right" Will agreed. "We should be celebrating!" He pulled out a party popper and let it loose into the air. The streamers floated downward and settled onto Haru's head and shoulders, the slifers eyes darkening as it happened.

"Uh, sorry" Will grinned nervously while backing up.

"You will be," Haru grinned as he jumped up from his chair. "Oh you will be".

"Boys" Sarah groaned as she watched the Slifer chase the Ra around the lounge.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Alexis giggled.

 **Chapter 20 KITAAAA! With this we're slated for the School Duel to be in the books in only a matter of weeks, then its full speed ahead into the shadow riders arc. I can Hardly wait! Thanks to Silver and Blue for having my back as this story progressed, along with all of you who made suggestions. Here's to a great 2018 and a great future ahead for this story. As always keep it showy!**

 **-Red**


	21. Chapter 21: The Mokey Abides

Chapter 21: The Mokey Abides

With the school duel between the four academies just a week away, the Academy was understandably abuzz with excitement at the upcoming events. None more so than Banner and Chancellor Sheppard, the first because a representative from his dorm had finally made it to the biggest event of the year, the latter out of confidence that they would win again, due to Zane's blowout of the North Academy's representative last year. Though not everyone was so ecstatic about the coming events.

"I know I should be happy that the representatives for the doubles title are from my dorm, but I can't believe that Slifer delinquent defied the odds and won the representative tournament!" Crowler grumbled as he wandered the forest in the early morning. As usual he was venting about his mortal nemesis getting one over on him again. "We'll be laughed out of the competition if a Slifer shows up to represent us!" he yelled. "And that's why I had to come here...to get Duel Academy's most dangerous specimen." The Obelisk headmaster stopped outside what seemed to be a pair of chicken coops surrounded by barbed wire fence. One was dedicated to the hens while the other to the roosters. As Crowler inched the door to the coop open the male birds popped their heads up to stare at him.

There was a large squak before he was onset by the fowl who began to attack his head. "Oh no not you birdbrains!" He yelled as the flock of roosters converged on his head. Managing to throw off a few to allow him to see clearly, he stumbled his way to a sandbox in the middle of the coop and began to dig. After a minute of fending off the feathered fiends and shoveling sand, his hands made contact with metal as a hatch appeared below him. After opening up the door to reveal a tunnel the good doctor was knocked forward by the second round of attacks from the fowl.

THUD!

Once he regained his sense after hitting the bottom, Doctor Crowler pulled the final remaining chicken from his hair and tossed it out the door, then slammed the hatch shut. After taking a minute to catch his breath he found himself in a new room with hazard suits folded on either side of him. "It's true what they say," he chuckled as he started putting one of the suits on. "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." He placed a pair of high tech looking glasses over his face and grinned. "In this case it's time to break Haru Yoshida." As he approached another hatch it opened and he stopped at the end of the walkway in front of a sphere like structure surrounded by water. The walkway began to extend towards the sphere until stopping directly in front of the door, Scanning his ID card on the screen next to the entrance the door opened releasing a blast of air. "Hello Belowski? It's your old friend Doctor Crowler! I know its been a while since i visited but i was hoping you could come out and help me with a problematic student."

* * *

As noon rolled around that day, Haru, Sarah and Eiji had taken up residence in an empty classroom running through their deck configurations. Haru sighed as he placed Godzilla and Mothra in front of him.

"Whats up?" Eiji asked as he paused looking through his deck.

"I didn't realize planning for a duel against people I've never met would be so difficult" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Well you've done pretty well so far" Sarah said not looking up from the stack of cards she had in front of her.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Haru asked looking up at her.

The Pallette Warrior duelist sighed and looked over at him. "Other than the duel against Bastion when did you ever have a chance to prepare for your opponents? From what I've heard your duels are pretty spontaneous"

"She's right," Eiji agreed. "Your duels against Titan and the Paradox brothers are great examples of your ability to improvise on the fly."

"So why am I here exactly?" Haru grumbled laying his head on the desk,

"Because you're going to take us on in a tag duel as practice for both of our upcoming matches," Sarah informed him.

"Hold on tag duel? I don't have a partner" Haru said raising an eyebrow.

"I dont think thats going to be a problem" Sarah said looking past him at the entrance to the classroom. "Your posse has arrived." Sure enough as Haru turned to look at the door he was greeted by the sight of Syrus, Chumley, Blair and Bastion making their way towards them.

"Haru! Thank god we finally found you!" Syrus called.

"We've been looking all over for you," Chumley said.

"We believe we found some things that might give you the edge in your duel," Bastion added.

Haru looked at the group with an unamused glance, "You don't say".

"Whats up with him?" Blair asked Eiji.

"As usual he's having a hard time finding the motivation to prep his deck for the coming duels." The Ultra Hero duelist answered. "I swear I heard him muttering eenie meenie miny moe earlier".

"I recommended we have a practice tag duel to get him more in the mood, but before you guys arrived he was lacking a partner," Sarah told the girl.

"I was kinda hoping he would be able to go over my new deck with me" Blair sighed. "I changed things up in hope that we would be able to spend some time together."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked at Eiji, mouthing the words "Do you think she's?"

Eiji nodded somewhat amused by the concept.

Across the table Bastion pulled out a card and waved it in front of Haru's face, "I think for the upcoming duel you should incorporate Water Dragon into your deck, with all his power there's no way you cant win."

"You could use my Power-Bond if you need," Syrus said holding up the fusion spell.

"Or my Des Koala," Chumley said holding up his favorite monster.

Haru rubbed his eyes and looked at the trio. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment guys, two out of those three cards would do absolutely nothing for my deck, and in the end I'd rather be able to say I won based off my own decks merits."

"I guess that makes sense. If I had won I would have said the same thing," Bastion shrugged as he placed the card back into its deck box.

"I guess that makes sense," Chumley said awkwardly as he did the same.

"If you change your mind that combo you and I pulled off during the expulsion duel might come in handy," Syrus nodded.

Haru ruffled his hair and smiled. "I'll keep it in mind."

"So what are the three of you up to?" Chumley asked moving to the side of the table to look over what had been set out in front of each of them.

'Well isn't it obvious Chum? They're strategizing for the upcoming school duel" Syrus said raising an eyebrow. "Or did all that grilled cheese you ate this morning give you a temporary case of amnesia?"

"We were just talking about finding Haru a tag partner for our practice duel when the four of you walked in" Eiji interrupted as he moved his cards back into a single pile. "We thought that perhaps one of you could fill in as his tag partner."

"Oh really? I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of combos his Kaiju and my element dragons would be able to pull off" Bastion mused clearly formulating a new equation in his head.

"Giant monsters and Giant koala's, it's sort of like this dream i had a while back" Chumley stated.

"Well clearly I should be his partner, the two of us have already proven our effectiveness together" Syrus interjected.

"Actually about that," Sarah started to say as the trio stopped and looked at her. "Blair here just told me she has a new deck she wanted Haru to take a look at, perhaps she should be his tag partner.

"A new deck eh?" Haru asked turning to look at the female Slifer. "You replaced the maiden deck in favor of something else?"

"Yeah I won the core from a small tournament before I decided to come to the island, I was missing a significant chunk of the rest of the deck for a while. But since you, Syrus and Chumley let me look through your card bulk i found everything I needed".

"Well I'm really intrigued now. Sorry guys Blair's going to be my tag partner today," Haru said pulling his duel Disk from his backpack and strapping it to his arm.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here Haru….." Eiji began.

"Sure you are" Haru deadpanned.

"But there is a class that's supposed to start here in ten minutes, so I don't think it would be wise to start our duel here" Eiji continued shooting Haru a disapproving look.

"I actually have a simple solution to that" Haru grinned. "There's a spot on the roof that not too many people know about. I sometimes go there to have a nap in between classes".

"So that's why your sometimes late for class" Syrus said.

"One of the reasons, yes."

* * *

It took them all about five minutes to find the stairway to Haru's napping spot, but they eventually found it at the end of dimly lit corridor at the opposite side of the school. "No wonder why this spot is never found. This hallway gives me the creeps," Syrus said looking around hesitantly.

"Exactly! Perfect hiding spot if you ask me," the Kaiju duelist smirked as they made their way up the stairs to the roof. Pushing open the door the group made their way outside and were met by a tremendous view. From this spot you could see the entire academy, from the Ra dorm to the lighthouse on the docks.

"Wow I had no idea there was a view this amazing," Blair gasped leaning over the railing that bordered the lookout.

"Dude watching the red and yellow students mix together is super cool," Chumley said following suit.

"It's total righteous isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice added.

Everybody's head turned to see a black haired boy sitting in the corner. He wore a blue worn out shirt with small holes in it, along with brown sandals and an Obelisk blazer like a cape.

"A friend of yours?" Haru looked at Eiji.

"Never seen him before in my life," Eiji told him. "Sarah?"

"Don't look at me," She shook her head. "I hang out with Alexis occasionally but that's the extent of my exposure to the rest of our dorm".

"Hey man do you mind? We were about to have a tag duel up here" Haru told the boy. "You mind vacating the premises?"

"No can do man, I'm on a mission"

"Look…." Eiji began before remembering that he didn't yet know his name.

"Belowski man, it's nice to meet the two of you finally" the laidback Obelisk grinned.

"I don't like the sound of that" Godzilla growled appearing in his kaiju form above Haru's right shoulder.

"As much as I'd hate to admit, I have to agree with the lizard on this one," An unfamiliar voice stated as a Ultra with two long crescent shaped horns and what seemed to be a beard appeared over Eiji's left shoulder.

"Oh god it's you" Godzilla groaned as he turned to look at the new spirit. "How's it going pops? Finally decided to show yourself?"

"Yes, unlike you I decided it would be beneficial to my duelist to reveal myself early instead of sleeping in," The new figure.

"Ultra father could you not right now?" Eiji asked watching the two duel spirits go at it.

"Neat you two have duel spirits? They don't seem to like each other very much, but despite that it's really cool to meet another person who can see them," Belowski grinned lazily.

"Hold on you can hear the annoying little voice in my head?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "I was starting to question if I was hallucinating or not."

"Oh totally man, duel spirits exist all over the world. It's just a rare occasion where we humans can actually notice their presence"

Haru held up a finger. "Hold up one second Belowski," he turned to Eiji and frowned. "When did you start seeing spirits?"

"A few days after I dueled Chazz I think," Eiji replied thinking back.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Haru asked

"Well I don't know, probably because I thought I was going bat shit insane just like you just said you were" Eiji said sarcastically.

"Chill dude you're totally giving off really bad vibes right now" Belowski said. "Not to mention your spirits aren't exactly well behaved either." The two boys turned to see Godzilla and Ultra father rolling back and forth in the air as they wrestled, each unleashing a string of insults at the other. Belowski snapped his fingers and a small rectangular puffball with a sleepy expression appeared between them to break up the fight. It had a pair of angel wings and a set of small yellow wings as well.

"Yeah, man you're totally killing the good vibes" Syrus agreed.

"Yeah just go with the flow," Sarah, Chumley and Bastion chimed in.

"Guys are you ok?" Blair asked, bending down in front of Syrus and moving her hand back and forth in front of the boys face.

"Since when did all of our friends become freaking hippies?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry that's kinda my bad" Belowski smiled rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "See I have this strange power that brings people to see my side of things. It's sorta the reason I was sealed away from the rest of the island."

"That sounds highly illegal" Eiji pointed out.

"With Kaiba's money flowing through this island I'm not surprised. After all I did have to duel a monkey named Wheeler who was kept in a secret lab underneath the island. The better question is why aren't the three of us all stoned out right now?"

'See that's the beauty of it, for some reason my powers don't work on people with the ability to see duel spirits, which explains you two amigos being immune." He pointed towards Blair. "The reason for this one still eludes me however."

"Duel Spirits? You mean those two spectral images that tend to hang around you?" Blair asked Haru.

Haru frowned, "You've been able to see them too? All this time I thought I was the only one and it turns out almost half of my group of friends can see them to" he complained.

"Well to be fair if I were to tell anyone other than you and Eiji that I can see spirits, they would probably think I'm a mental case" Blair pointed out.

"I guess that's fair" Haru sighed.

"Don't worry about it Kaiju man, this sort of thing happens all the time but after awhile you get used to it" Belowski said. "I'm quite interested in what her deck is, now that we know she has the potential to have her own spirit. Mokey Mokey you mind foregoing our duel with the Kaiju dude in favor of testing out a new deck?" Belowski turned to look at the rectangular white spirit and it let out a small purr. "Looks like he's down for it, you don't mind sitting out on a duel do you Kaiju dude?"

Haru shrugged, "I assume Crowler sent you, so if you decide to stray from his plan I count that as a victory in my book. He turned to Blair and handed her his disk. "I'll let you borrow this Blair, 'Im looking forward to seeing what your new deck can do"

' _A chance to show off in front of Haru? This is my chance'_ Blair said holding back a smile and a squee as she took the Disk from her mentor. "Thanks Haru I won't let you down."

"I know you won't kid," Haru said giving her the thumbs up. "Show him what you can do".

"Awesome," Belowski said pushing himself to his feet as Mokey Mokey disappeared into his deck. "I haven't been this excited since my old days in Obelisk Blue. Let's do this!" He activated his duel disk.

"I'm ready for you" Blair nodded as she activated her own.

DUEL!

Blair:4000

Belowski:4000

"My turn's first man!" Belowski declared as he drew his sixth card. "I think i'll start things off by summoning our good friend Mokey Mokey in attack modey modey" He laughed as he placed the card on the field.

As soon as the card hit the field the familiar white puffy rectangle appeared, with its yellow wings and question mark antenna. "Mokey Mokey" The creature squeaked as it settled onto the field.

Mokey Mokey level 1 (300/100)

"By god that's not a monster, That's a marshmallow," Bastion exclaimed with a smile.

"He's so cute! I just want to cuddle with it like a big stuffed animal" Sarah squealed.

"Makes me want to have a nap" Syrus added, a similar smile stretching across his face.

Chumley's eyes began to droop as he swayed back and forth, "Now that you mention it…. Me too…." he yawned.

"Their reactions are really weirding me out" Eiji groaned sitting down opposite them with Haru.

"I'm just disappointed I didn't bring a camera, this is prime blackmail material" Haru laughed.

"Alright, I guess I'll just throw down a few facedowns and chill for now" Belowski finished placing two cards in the slots below his monster zones.

"My turn then" Blair said drawing for turn, "I normal summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 in attack position." Placing the card on her disk the field lit up as a chrome colored hawk-like dragon appeared on her side of the field.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon level 4 (1600/1000)

"Dude! You play dragons? " Belowski clapped. "Believe it or not I played the same back when i was the top Obelisk of my year"

"This stoner was the Zane of his year? I have a hard time believing that" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Belowski but I don't just play dragons. But you'll find that out soon enough" Blair smiled, "Battle! Go Horus destroy that Marshmallow with Azure Blaze!" She raised her hand as the small bird like dragon screeched before letting loose a breath of blue fire.

"Sorry but this aggression will not stand, man!" Belowski shook his head as he pressed the button above one of his set cards. "Because i have a trap! It's called Human Wave Tactics! Wrap your mind around this info; At the end of the turn I get to special summon a monster with the same level as the monster destroyed." He shrugged. "The down side is it limits me to level 2 or lower monsters, but it's all about the balance man, the yin and the yang if you will." The card flipped face up to reveal a cluster of Mokey Mokey all bunched together.

"Eiji do you ever feel like you in the filler episode of an anime?" Haru asked looking at his companion.

"What in Ultra Father's holy name are you blathering about?" Eiji frowned.

"When everything seems so unneeded, Sorta like when it took so long to determine the representative for the singles division of the school duel, while the doubles were decided almost immediately. Also, 'blathering?' When did you turn into an old man?"

"Now that you mention it, I did think that was kind of odd. And don't criticize my vocabulary." Eiji admitted.

They watched as the attack from the dragon hit home, burning Mokey Mokey to a crisp.

Belowski:4000-2700

"Dude" Belowski groaned as he watched his monster get destroyed.

"Now that Horus has destroyed a monster this turn I have fulfilled its evolution requirements! So let's say goodbye to Horus level 4 and hello to Horus level 6!" Blair continued. Her monster was engulfed in a silver light as it began to grow and change, its wings becoming longer and sharper and its small legs extending into a pair of sharp talons.

Horus the black Flame Dragon lv6 (2300/1600)

"And I'll set a facedown," Blair concluded as the hologram appeared and disappeared.

"Her new deck is level monsters?" Eiji asked.

"Sweet, this duel just got a whole lot more interesting" Haru grinned

"That was very unchill of you dude" Belowski shook his head, "But now due to human wave tactics I can special summon Happy Lover." A circle of light appeared above him as a yellow spherical fairy monster with a heart on its forehead appeared. It had two sets of angelic wings one set purple and one set pink.

Happy Lover level 2 (800/500)

"And since Happy Lover likes to spread the love, I'll bring back his pal Mokey Mokey in attack modey modey." The Obelisk grinned as the white puffball appeared once again on his side of the field.

Mokey Mokey level 1 (300/100)

More relaxed sighs rippled through group, as the second Mokey Mokey appeared on the field.

"He has such as calming presence doesn't he?" Bastion mused.

"He makes me feel so chill," Sarah agreed smiling happily.

Syrus grinned, "he's making feel all warm and fuzzy"

Chumley simply yawned again before laying down on his side.

"Syrus don't you dare fall asleep on me" Haru said shaking the roid duelist, "When you wake up i'm never going to let you hear the end of this"

"Let them be Haru. At worst the four of them are going to sleep through this duel" Eiji said patting the Kaiju duelist on the shoulder.

" _Seems your duelist isn't to far off from you Goji; Always resorting to violence even when there are better ways to handle a situation,"_ Ultra father mocked. Godzilla, who seemed to be the only one who heard this, turned towards the head Ultra and cracked his neck.

" _Mind repeating that you silver skinned buffoon?"_ the Kaiju growled.

" _I didn't stutter,"_ The Ultra shook his head.

" _When I'm done with you all you will do is stutter"_ Godzilla growled as he pounced on the hero, and before long the duo had whipped up a cartoonish smoke cloud around them as they fought.

"Good grief, those two have issues" Belowski said looking past Blair at the conflict. "But that won't distract me from the duel man". He smiled " I'll continue by playing the card Mokey Mokey Smackdown! And with this activated I'll have my Happy Lover attack your Horus." he grinned goofily.

"Why? My monster has double the attack of yours, you would just be inflicting unneeded damage to yourself?" Blair questioned.

"It's all about the plan man, dont worry its all good" He turned to Happy lover and grinned. "Go, Gushy Burst" The small yellow fairy fired a stream of pink and purple energy at Horus, but the avionic dragon breathed out a burst of flame, destroying the energy stream and subsequently Happy Lover.

Belowski:2700-1200

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH THE MOKEY!" Belowski's remaining monster went berserk as its eyes bugged out of its rectangular body. As it cried out in anger its body began to shift from white to a dark red, and the antenna on its head from a question mark to a exclamation point.

"What's up with the marshmallow now?" Haru asked giving up on shaking Syrus and returning his attention to the duel at hand.

"I think she pissed it off" Eiji told him.

"Wow…... look at the little guy….. go" Sarah sighed.

"I could watch him…. all day" Bastion added with a smile.

"Go for it little dude! You're the best" Syrus called out.

Belowski grinned at the onlookers reaction, "He sure is…" He turned to look at Blair, "So here's the rundown, when a fairy type monster I control is destroyed it activates my Mokey Mokey Smackdown! Now my Mokey Mokey's attack grows to 3000! Far out right? Power to the Mokey Mokey" he laughed.

"That's not good" Blair watched as the monster was engulfed in a bright light.

Mokey Mokey level 2 (300-3000)

"You go little dude!" Syrus, Chumley and Sarah cheered.

"Yes and we're going right with you" Bastion added raising his fist in the air.

"I'm starting to question what side you four are on" Haru said glaring at the quartet.

"Mokey Mokey's of course!" Syrus told him, causing the Kaiju duelist to facepalm.

"Now where was I?" Belowski rubbed his face trying to remember, 'Oh yeah I was going to have Mokey Mokey attack your Horus lV 6!"

"That's a whole lot of attack staring her down right now" Eiji flinched.

"No worries dudes this Mokey Mokey is full of good vibrations" The now red rectangular monster began to flap its wings, whipping up a gust of wind. "Well your Horus LV 6 may not feel that way though"

Blair watched as her monster exploded within the currents of air, causing her life points to go down by quite a bit.

Blair:4000-3300

"I activate my set card" Blair said after the wind died down. "It's called Level regression! When a level monster is destroyed by battle I can return it to my hand and special summon a lower level form from my graveyard! Return Horus the black Flame Dragon LV 4" On cue the chrome bird like dragon appeared once again on her side of the field.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon level 4 (1600/1000)

"Mokey! Mokey! Mokey! Mokey !" The quartet of sleepy individuals began to chant.

"How the hell can you four root for the other side at a time like this?" Haru growled at them.

"There's nothing wrong with cheering on the other side as long as it makes you happy" Belowski called, "After all their feeling the Moke"

"I beg your pardon?" The three still conscious duelists asked in unison.

"Yeah guys… The moke is all about the Harmony man" The Obelisk explained as he inserted another card into his disk. "It's getting better to, because i play the spell Mystic Wok! Just like a sizzling dish of Kung Pao tofu, Mystic Wok refills my energy."

"I'm not sure we have the similar tastes in terms of food" Blair commented, "Tofu is really not my thing"

"Yeah, well, you know, that's just, like, your opinion, man.…. But where was I?" Belowski looked confused for a second before regaining his thoughts. "Oh yeah the thing about Mystic Wok is its all about the balance, See i can only gain life points equal to the monster I tributed for this activation, So I think I'll choose my Mokey Mokey"

The angry fairy cried out before disappearing in a flash of light before him.

"And if I'm doing my math correctly that's about three grand in points"

Belowski:1200-4200

"And since Happy lover is gone, Human Wave Tactics restores the balance to my Universe. Now all I have to do is choose what balance" Belowski looked through his cards before settling on one in particular. "I think Haniwa is my sort of zen don't you guys think?" He said placing the monster onto the field.

Blair and the boys watches as a small round headed stone monster appeared on Belowski's field wearing a blank expression. "Haniwa?"

Haniwa level 2 (500/500)

"Damn she almost had him, but in one fell swoop he managed to get a monster and get more lifepoints than her" Eiji said.

'Hey…. Dudes"

The three slifers turned to see, Bastion, Syrus and Sarah all sitting indian style in a circle, while Chumley snored behind them all looking really peaceful.

Bastion tilted his head, "You can't be bringing all this negative energy to a duel man…."

"Yeah guys, learn to chill a bit you know?" Sarah agreed.

"Totally" Syrus chimed in.

"Excuse me?" Haru and Eiji growled.

' _This whole thing is really distracting'_ Blair sighed looking back at them.

"Come on dudes, sing our Mantra with us" Syrus continued.

"How the hell do you even know that word?" Haru asked getting in the roid duelist's face.

'Simple man, I've been enlightened to all the universe has to offer" He smiled.

Belowski laughed, "Couldn't have said it any better myself dude."

"Mokey! Mokey!" The group cried in unison.

"Okey dokey, Mokey! Mokey!"

"Can I get on with my next turn now please?" Blair groaned.

"Sure dude what's stopping you?" Belowski asked.

"Well the yelling really doesn't help," she said sarcastically as she drew her new card. Before she could start her next move they were met by the sound of a familiar laugh coming from behind them. She, Haru and Eiji turned to see wearing what seemed to be a space suit jump down from a nearby pillar.

"Oh Eiji…. Haru" his head cocked as he noticed his nemesis wasn't dueling at the moment. "Why aren't you dueling Belowski exactly?" He asked.

"Well honestly doc this whole situation smelled like your handiwork, much like all the other crap I had to go through since I started here" Haru flashed him a cocky grin. "You do realize I don't have to accept every duel that comes my way right?"

The teacher's eyes twitched at the boys answer, mostly because he knew that he was right. "Belowski! I thought I told you that you were supposed to hit Haru with your ability! Why hasn't it worked yet?"

"Chill Teach, for some people my mojo just doesn't work" The Obelisk shrugged.

"I'm still confused as to how your ability works" Eiji shook his head. 'You just give off an aura that makes people drowsy or something?"

"Don't worry about it my dude" Belowski waved it off,."There's no bad side effects, it will all wear off after I leave your general vicinity"

"Indeed, you've probably never seen Belowski around campus" Crowler nodded. "It's for a good reason. At one time he was making most of the islands duelists feel that way. That's why we had to move him to a new living space: a titanium dome fitted with holograms deep underground."

"So you pretty much put him in a prison," Blair said.

"Please dear, prison is such an ugly word" Crowler flinched at the word, I like to think of it as a Mandatory Restraint Habitat, Its kinda nice actually, feels like an island paradise".

"Those words still mean prison" Haru snorted as scribbled down something on a notepad he had pulled from his pocket. He was more intrigued by the prospect of another hidden area on the island.

Belowski shook his head slowly, "Nah man its cool, I just chill in my room until Doctor C comes and asks me to take care of some problem students. I get to leave, duel and have some fun or whatever. It's a pretty sweet gig in my opinion"

Crowler nodded in agreement, "That's right".

"Plus I get the opportunity to hang out with my monster crew and spin our wheels and such" Belowski continued. "And dudes, We have some deep talks too. We're totally unraveling the universe. You should totally come over some time"

"Pass" Eiji shook his head.

"Rain check on that actually" Haru raised his hand,

"I'd really just like to get back to the duel honestly" Blair commented.

"Hey man I'm totally chill with that" Belowski nodded.

"Alright then I'll start by normal summoning Silent Swordsman LV 3 in attack position!" As she placed the card a small figure wielding a long blade with a tip that curved forward appeared. He wore a black coat with a belt that had an S on the buckle along with a black and silver helmet over his blonde hair.

Silent Swordsman lv3 (1000/1000)

"Alright Horus, take out Haniwa with Azure Blaze!" She commanded as the small dragon disintegrated the stone monster with another beam of blue fire.

Belowski:4200-3100

"And now Silent Swordsman will follow up with a direct attack! Silent strafe!" The small swordsman ran his left hand across the blade of his sword before slashing directly at Belowski. Crowler screamed and ran away as his prized student was knocked over by the force of Blair's second attack.

Belowski:3100-2100

"And since Horus destroyed your monster via battle it levels up," she continued as the enhanced form of Horus returned to the field.

Horus the black Flame Dragon LV 6 (2300/1600)

"I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn," Blair concluded feeding the card into the slot on her disk, "Dude."

Belowski rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "You know you're a real party pooper dude. But it doesn't really matter in the long run because Human Wave Tactics is going to net me another fairy type, specifically an old favorite of mine Happy Lover!" He laughed as another fairy appeared on his field.

' _Come on Belowski beat that slifer slacker fast so you can give the smackdown to Yoshida.'_ Crowler thought as he looked back and forth between Blair, Belowski and the group of currently dosing students. ' _I still don't understand why his powers don't work on these three'_

"And with that I can officially begin my turn, my dude" Belowski smiled looking at the card he had just drawn. "First Ill activate my pot of greed spell card allowing me to draw two more cards!" After drawing his smile widened. "Far out! I got Dark Factory of Mass production!" Belowski placed the card on his disk, "I know it sounds super totalitarian, But it actually allows me to bring two normal monsters from my graveyard back to my hand. I think I'll choose my best bros the Mokey Mokey's. And since I have the third in hand I have all I need for this!" He revealed polymerization from his hand. "Time to fuse my dudes! "

Haru Eiji and Blair looked up to see a huge rectangular shape casting shade over the field. "Well shit" Haru sid mouth agape.

"Three of those make that thing?" Eiji gasped.

"Impressive right?" Belowski nodded looking up at the gigantic Mokey Mokey, "This dude is called Mokey Mokey King."

Mokey Mokey King level 6 (300/100)

"And check out his King Wave thats directed at your swordsman" the gigantic monster took a deep breath. "Mokey Mokey!" It boomed releasing sonic waves just like its smaller counterpart.

"Ok Swordsman defend yourself!" Blair commanded. The little warrior nodded before jumping into the air and slashing at the huge monster, destroying it instantly.

Belowski:2100-1400

"Dude your response was totally epic!" Belowski cheered. "But from one will come many, especially when Mokey Mokey King's effect activates allowing me to special summon all the Mokeys used to summon him."

Mokey Mokey level 2 (300/100) x3

"Oh god not this again" Blair groaned.

"Don't worry about it Blair, you still got this," Haru called, "The sooner you win this the sooner these idiots can return to their normal thinking capacity."

All three Mokey Mokeys combined their sonic powers and the area was soon filled with a pitch of such high frequency that it shattered Crowlers protective suit, exposing him to the power of the Mokey Mokey.

"Allright Happy lover do your thing and attack Swordsman!" He pointed at the level monster , "Gushy Burst!" Happy lover flew up into the air and fired a beam of light, that the swordsman just swatted back at it blowing it away.

Belowski:2100-1900

"Aw man…..Look at what you did to my little Mokey Mokeys" Belowski shook his head as his three monsters assumed their enraged red forms.

Mokey Mokey level 2 (300-3000) x3

"DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS LARRY?!" The Mokey Mokeys screamed. "DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS?! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DUEL A STRANGER IN THE ALPS! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS LARRY?!"

"Who the hell is Larry?" Haru asked confused.

"Search me," Eiji muttered, flabbergasted.

"Allright Mokey Mokey one you're on Horus. Mokey Mokey dos your on swordsman!" Belowski directed as the two monsters headed out. The second made short work of the tiny swordsman as the winds shattered him instantly, The first had a little more difficulty with Horus but still managed to pull it off.

Blair:3300-600

"Looks like this duels about to end, Bummer!" Belowski sighed. "Mokey Mokey three your turn, direct attack!"

"Your wrong there Belowski! You forgot about my trap! Go Raigeki Break! Now by discarding a card I can destroy one card on the field and I think your attacking monster will be my target" after discarding a card a bolt of lightning shot out of the trap burning the attacking monster to a crisp.

"Nice! You proved me wrong yet again" Belowski said, "But i still get to activate Human Wave Tactics to special summon another fairy like my third Happy Lover!" Belowski patted the card onto the field as another copy of the fairy appeared in defense position.

Happy Lover level 2 (800/500)

"And to conclude my turn I think I'll set a card then I'll activate my own trap, Gift of the mystical elf. This card is totally filled with the best karma, because now I gain 300 life points for each monster I control."

Belowski:1900-2800

"I have to admit this strategy is pretty good" Eiji said as he couldn't help being impressed by his fellow obelisks strategy. "By sending in his weak fairies, he sets off Mokey Mokey Smackdown consistently, and with his human wave tactics on the field he never runs out of ammunition. His strategy is almost perfect".

Blair rubbed her eyes seeming fatigued from her opponents previous turn.

Belowski stared at her for a moment, "Dude you ok? You're not looking to hot. Want to take a burrito break?"

Blair flashed him a look of determination. "Not right now" she said drawing her new card. "I've gotta stage a comeback. I activate monster reborn to special summon back my Horus LV 6 " with a screech the middle form of the chrome dragon appeared on the field yet again.

"You sure do go to that monster a lot don't you" Belowski cocked his head.

"Well yeah he hasn't completed his full evolution yet" Blair smiled.

"Dude I have to give you props, most people would have given up by now when they duel me. I just have to ask what makes you move forward?" The three fairies on his field seemed to start to converse over the answer to their masters question.

"I have a few reasons actually" Blair told him. "I'm relying on my new deck to bring me victory, so this is a new experience for me, second I have to snap those idiots out of their trance" SHe motioned to Syrus, Chumley, Bastion and Sarah "and third I can't let my teacher down." She turned to Haru and gave him a wink.

Eiji struggled to hold back a laugh at this but managed to look the other way.

"Alright, all three of those seem like good reasons" Belowski admitted. "Show me what you got."

"Gladly." She pointed towards Horus. "Normally a level monster can only evolve when it meets its own conditions, but I've found a way to bypass that."

"Oh?" Belowski asked.

"With this spell Level Up! Now I can special summon the next stage of Horus ignoring its summoning conditions. Goodbye Horus LV 6 and say hello to Horus LV 8" The dragon was engulfed in a golden light as its tail elongated and a pair of arms appeared underneath its wings. Meanwhile its wings grew longer and its neck elongated.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon lv8 (3000/1800)

"Nice is this your monsters final form?" Belowski asked looking up at it.

"Sure is" Blair nodded.

"Well I hate to do this to something so cool but I activate my quick play spell Book of Moon to flip it into face down defense position," the Mokey Mokey duelist said pressing a button on his disk as the card flipped upwards.

"That won't work 'Dude'" Blair grinned. "Horus's effect activates allowing me to negate your spell and destroy it"

"That's bogus" Belowski said, shaking his head."Alright," he sighed placing the card in his graveyard.

"Now for my normal summon I'll call forth Silent Magician in attack position" she continued as a female spellcaster wearing white and blue robes along with a similarly colored hat appeared beside the dragon.

Silent Magician level 4 (1000/1000)

"She did it," Haru whispered realizing what she was doing.

"TIme to battle! Horus attacks Mokey Mokey number 1," She commanded as the dragon engulfed the marshmallow in its blue fire.

Belowski: 2800-100

"Mokey Mokey Smackdown activates then" Belowski reminded her.

"Wrong! Horus will negate and destroy your continuous spell!" Blair yelled back. "And now Silent Magician can attack your second Mokey Mokey for the win!" The small female magician charged up a blue aura in the wand she carried before sending it Mokey Mokeys way destroying it and sending Belowski flying backwards onto the ground.

Belowski:100-0

"Blair I think you knocked him out" Haru said placing his hand on her shoulder as the two approached the small Obelisk while Eiji checked on the others. "Then again I'm pretty sure there was no way he could have gotten out of the situation you put him in"

"Dude that was pretty amazing," Belowski said as he opened his eyes to look up at them, "Your deck is totally wicked".

"I hate to admit it but I had fun to Belowski," Blair nodded as she put her hands on her hips.

"That reminds me though did you have any luck finding your duel spirit?" The Obelisk asked cocking his head.

"Nope nothing" Blair shook her head.

"Bummer, Maybe it's just not your time yet" He flopped down on his back and smiled, "Maybe we can…. Do this... Again some…..time" And just like that he was out.

"Hey " Haru said poking at the now sleeping Obelisk. I still have a few questions."

"Guys, as much as I hate to interrupt i'm going to need the two of you to take Syrus back to the dorm" Eiji said walking towards them with Sarah over his shoulder.

"They're still out?" Blair shouted, "Man Belowski must have hit them with all of his juice"

"I guess I should call Will to come help, god knows we can't take both Bastion and Chumley back to the dorms by ourselves." Blair seemed to gulp at the idea. "Plus" Haru grinned looking back at the now sleeping Crowler, "Ineed to go get my permanent marker". As the trio walked down the stairs with the two other students in tow Blair turned back to look up at the roof, "Gotta say that was the strangest duel I've ever been in"

"You did well kid" Haru smiled giving her the thumbs up.

"Thanks" Blair blushed and turned away.

 **Well it's finally done, After two weeks of trying to write out a deck that i thought would fit Blair pretty nicely, I then realized that Ritual Beasts are cool in concept but a bitch to write. I'm not saying they will never show up in this story but i think Ill push them back to a later time when i'm more used to writing this story. So in the end thanks for your patience with me over these 21 chapters, and thanks to Silver, Azure Dragon of the East and Neo-Warkid4 for allowing me to bounce Ideas off them. Blair's deck was an Idea pitched by Neo-Warkid4 during one of our discussions so I'll give them the credit for that. Well anyway I'll start 22 soon hopefully I don't get caught up like i did with this chapter, But hey its not filler so i think I have that going in my favor. Keep it classy people and see you soon.**

 **-Red**


	22. Chapter 22: Chazzed and Confused

Chapter 22: Chazzed and Confused

As Haru and the rest of the crew get ready for the upcoming event, we shall turn our attention to the goings on of a certain spiky haired former Obelisk, now sitting on a partially submerged yacht in the middle of the ocean. The Obelisk formerly known as the Prince of the Obelisk dorm, Chazz Princeton sat with his Duel Disk in between his legs and a half empty water bottle at his side.

Though he was alone, it didn't stop him from continuously ranting to himself about his loss to Bastion at the second Promotion Duel.

"Lousy scrubs. It's all their fault," he grumbled, as his eyes moved to stare at his disk." Doctor Crowler, Bastion… and especially Haru."

"How can I be the scrub if even with Crowler's help you couldn't beat me?" Chazz looked up to see the hallucination of Haru that had been keeping him company since the boat started to sink. Haru would every so often pop out of nowhere to supply Chazz with a sarcastic remark or two.

"Quiet!" Chazz snapped. "Or I'm going to wipe that ugly smirk right off your face."

"You're just mad because I'm right," the hallucination smirked as he appeared laying next to the former Obelisk.

Chazz grabbed his Disk and placed it on his arm. "If only I could duel you one more time to prove how much better I am! That's all I want."

"Really? Because I would want to get off this boat before it sinks, but I guess we see being stranded differently," Haru laughed.

Chazz growled at this before waving his hand through the image to disperse it. "Shut it." He heard a small beeping noise as his disk's power run out.

Shaking his head Chazz began to laugh as he leaned up against the railing behind him. "Stranded?" He reached for his water bottle. "Please I'm not stranded. I'm perfectly fine." He unscrewed the cap and lifted the bottle to his lips, expecting the water inside to quench his thirst. Instead he was met with nothing.

Chazz shook the bottle in front of his eyes and sighed. "Possibly a little thirsty though."

"You know what I'm thirsty for Chazz? You to quit your bitching." The image of Haru snarked, now below him.

"I thought I told you to shut it" Chazz growled as he chucked the water bottle at the image. To his horror it sailed right through and into the water below. Rising to his feet he attempted to fish the bottle out of the water, but suddenly lost his footing, sending him into the murky depths below. As he sank further down hundreds of air bubbles began to rise to the surface. He then noticed a dark form heading towards him.

' _I'll get you for this slacker!'_ Chazz screamed internally as his vision began to darken. ' _I'll get you for this'._

And with that his body slumped as everything went completely dark.

* * *

"Hey….Hey Boss, rise and shine!"

A small glowing orb floated around the unconscious former Duel Academy student, weaving left then right in front of his face.

'Up and at em Boss! Helloooo." The orb came to a stop above the boys head.

"Cmon wake up!" It said again smacking the boys face to no avail "Looks like I'm going to have to perform my wake up dance -Gack!"

Chazz grabbed the glowing ball, irritated by the sudden light and irritating voice. Tightening his grip the ball popped. Opening his eyes he looked around to see himself not in the water or on a boat. Instead he was laying on a cold metal floor with seaweed dangling overhead along with fish flopping around nearby.

"About time you woke up," a voice said from the far end of the room.

Chazz groaned as he sat up. "Whats going on?" He glanced over at the source of the voice and found a silver haired boy in a wetsuit spearing the fish that currently flopped around the floor. "Better yet who are you?"

"Name's Luke," the boy said giving him a small salute. "I was out spearfishing and I found you on what was left of your submerged ship. I managed to pull you on the submarine I was using as my base of operations but…"

"What?" Chazz frowned, "Spit it out."

"Your cards diddn't fare to well" Luke nodded towards the sopping wet pile that used to be Chazz's deck now sitting in front of him.

"Great" Chazz growled. "First I lose my spot, then my boat and now my deck is there anything more that can be taken from me?"

"Chin up spiky hair, maybe this is the universe telling you to start over from scratch" Luke said. He pulled a card from a backpack he had stored in the corner. "Here this card might just be what you need," he tossed the card to Chazz who caught it.

Chazz looked up at him then down at the card and almost facefaulted. The card was a monster with only 1000 defense and no attack, depicting a small yellow humanoid with eyestalks wearing red bikini briefs. Its name was Ojama Yellow. "What is this? You gave me a no name" Chazz snarled raising his arm to toss the card aside.

"I have a feeling that card will change your life spiky," Luke smiled.

Chazz looked at him with a look of disbelief on his face, "First off the names Chazz not Spiky, and second I'm content to think you're mocking me right now with this card."

"Actually I'm not, I think it will be just the thing you need to get your revenge on Haru."

"How do you know that name?"

Luke snorted. "You have a bad habit of talking in your sleep my friend, and from what I heard this Haru fellow must have laid the smackdown on you real bad."

"He was just lucky that's all…" Chazz scoffed looking away.

"Lucky eh?" Luke smirked, "You always run away from just luck?"

"Man this guys got you down pat. You may be wearing the Blue uniform but you sure do turn yellow quickly" The hallucination of Haru appeared beside him.

Chazz growled at the hallucination, then turned to his savior. "That's it nobody calls Chazz Princeton a coward!"

"You sure do talk a big game but I have yet to see if you can really back it up" Luke said dumping the fish into a plastic container beside him.

"In the end none of that matters. I'm rich" Chazz said climbing to his feet. "And I'm willing to buy the best cards to win."

"And that there is your problem Chazz" Luke shook his head. "No amount of money can make you the best, you have to earn it." He tossed his backpack over his shoulder and picked up the container of fish. "But I think your going to learn that real soon" He gave him a salute. "See ya."

As soon as he finished his sentence the room they were in began to flood with water. Chazz placed the card he had received into a pocket on his blazer as he watched Luke wade across the water.

"Oh yeah remember to hold your nose…."

The room was soon completely engulfed in water, and just as the former Obelisk began to ponder how the situation could get any worse, he noticed a hatch open above him. Pushing off the metal plating below him he shot out of the hole and into the open water surrounding him. Just as he was about to lose the last remainders of his air supply he reached the waters surface and flew into the air with a loud gasp.

He didn't stay airborne long as his body made contact with something cold and solid that knocked the new supply of air he had just accumulated out of him completely. He sat up and flinched as he felt the pain suddenly rear its ugly head. "You lunatic! I'll make sure my attorney hears about this."

After rising to his feet and having a quick look around Chazz was quite surprised by the environment. The surrounding area was covered in ice and snow. He figured he was either really far north or south. Off in the distance a tall building overshadowed the surrounding landscape.

"Ha…..at least I'm back with civilization" Chazz grinned as he made his way towards the building. "Well if you could call this place that with how low maintenance it is, but that's no problem". He adjusted his collar to cover his neck from the barrage of cold wind that was currently attacking him. "The better question is, once I find a phone should I ask for the plane or the copter?"

* * *

The former Obelisk walked for what seemed like twenty minutes, and as he neared the building he noticed that it was surrounded on all sides by a stone wall. In the middle of the stone directly in front of him was a wooden door. Stopping just a few feet from the door he looked up observing the architecture. "Not bad, my pad is still bigger though" he bragged.

Chazz walked up to the door and began to pound on it, "HEY OPEN UP! LET'S GO! ANYONE HOME? HELLO?"

"Oh they're home…. They just require a forty card deck in order to let you in."

Startled Chazz turned to see a figure huddled up near a small fire to the right of the wall. He was a balding man with small tufts of brown hair on the back of his head, along with short stubble on his chin. He wore a tattered brown shirt and torn jeans, as well as a duel disk on his arm. A tiny pair of glasses rested on his nose to round up the pathetic look.

"That's just the way it works here at North Academy."

Chazz frowned at the tattered man. "This is North Academy? Duel Academy's arch rival…"

The man nodded, "That's right, Here take a seat i could use some company". He moved over a few inches and patted the ground next to him. "I have been here for quite a while after all".

Chazz eyes him, "What's the deal with this forty card rule?" He asked sitting down beside him.

"Think of it as a test" He smiled, "Scattered around us are glacial crevaces, and inside those are duel monsters cards. Find forty cards and they'll let you in"

" _Arent duel monsters cards made out of paper? Wouldn't being next to frozen water damage the cards?"_ The hallucination of Haru pointed out.

"Hmm…" Chazz glanced down at the deck that was nestled into the man's disk ignoring the spectral image,."How many did you manage to get so far?"

"Well to be honest I've only been able to find about thirty nine out of the forty" He sighed, looking down at his deck. "I used every ounce of strength my body could muster to find all of these, but I'm too tired to find that last card."

Chazz chuckled; since he had one card he could easily get in with this strangers other thirty nine. He ruffled through his blazer and pulled out a credit card. "Listen old man, I'll buy those cards off of you since you don't seem to be using them, Go ahead take it" He offered the card.

The man looked at him horrified, clutching his deck close to his chest to defend it, "No! Besides the fire and my tattered clothes, this deck is all I have left. They're priceless to me!"

Disgusted, CHazz rose to his feet, "Fine I'll get my own cards! It can't be that hard" As he walked into the wilderness the man behind the fire watched him leave.

"Good luck young duelist. In that barren wasteland," He turned back to the fire and rubbed his arms for warmth, "you'll need it."

* * *

So, Chazz searched the icy wasteland, searching for the thirty nine cards he needed to enter the academy and get his phone call, accompanied only by his thoughts and a very annoying hallucination.

He climbed in and out of icy crevices.

He pulled himself up onto large cliffs.

He swam through freezing cold water, to get everything he needed to move forward.

' _I can't believe the shit I have to go through just to get into this school'_ he thought looking around for more cards, ' _Why the hell did they make it this hard to get in?'._

* * *

After what seemed like hours of searching, And through the aching of what seemed to be every part of his body, Chazz walked back to the front door, where the man was still sitting, huddled next to the fire.

"I see you've been busy doing absolutely nothing," Chazz snarked.

Surprised, the man rose to his feet and walked over to him. "You're back! Did you find all forty cards?"

Smirking, Chazz held up his disk. "Was there any doubt?"

The man nodded, "Good for you then. I suppose you'll be moving onto bigger and brighter things now." He lowered his glasses and rubbed his eyes for a moment, "Don't worry about me though, I'll be alright… until the winter months come anyway…"

"Winter?" Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Sure seems like winter to me"

"No," the man shook his head sadly. "These are the _summer_ months. It's quite lovely during the summer, and the fall is pretty nice to, only about thirty below to be honest."

' _Who the hell puts a school in these conditions?'_ Chazz thought.

' _Kaiba'_ the spectral Haru smirked. ' _Duh'._

The man held his arms and began to rub them again for warmth, "After that it gets a little bit nippy."

"Uh huh…"

"But listen to me," the man shook his head. "I'm sure you'll want to get on your way..."

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Oh quit your whining already, would ya old timer?"

"Huh?" the older man looked at him.

Smiling, Chazz held up his deck of cards, "I lied about how many cards i found before. I didn't just find forty I found forty one," he tapped his deck. "An extra one so you can come in too".

The bald man gasped, "you mean… I get to enter? Really?"

"Yeah, yeah." Chazz fanned out his deck to look for something he could part with. "Just shut up and take your card."

It took a moment but the former Obelisk finally settled on a single card. He plucked out the card he had been given by Luke earlier, grinning. "Here." He held it out, but as he did, he felt his arm veer off to the left. He tried again but this time it veered off to the right.

The bald man looked at him with curiosity. "Are you going to give it to me or are you just playing around?"

"Its my hand!" Chazz gripped his wrist, the hand with the card moving around as if it had grown a mind of its own, "it won't let go!" in a puff of smoke, Ojama Yellow appeared as a duel spirit in front of him.

"You can't get rid of me, Boss!" We're pals, buds, best friends forever! You know, BFF!" the spirit cried.

Chazz's eyes widened at the appearance of the creature, "Like hell we are!"

"What's wrong" The man asked. "Are you ok?"

"Don't you see it?!" Chazz hissed, looking at him.

"See what?"

The creature giggled and floated to Chazz, shaking its bikini clad butt in his face. "Aw Boss, you should know you're the only one who can see me."

Chazz looked at the little creature, not liking the idea at all, "Go away!"

"Sorry boss" the creature floated to the other side. "If we're going to be amigos, you have to stop being so uptight."

'You're not real! Just like him." He pointed towards the hallucination, and swatted at the monster with his other hand, "So get lost."

"Get lost? Funny you should say that," the yellow being flew behind Chazz's head. "I have four brothers who got lost. We oughta find them for your deck…"

With a grunt of exasperation Chazz shoved the card back into the deck, making the creature disappear. "Be quiet!" Noticing the man was staring at him like he was crazy, Chazz plucked another card out of his deck and held it out. "Sorry, That was the wrong card. Take this"

"Uh sure, thank you. Whatever you say," the man murmured, taking the card. "I really appreciate this Mr….?"

"The names Chazz Princeton and don't you forget it, it's the name of your savior after all." He looked the guy over one more time. "On second thought, do forget it. I don't need people associating you with me" he walked back to the campfire and sat down arms behind his head, "Now go ahead and get inside. The Chazz likes to make his own entrance."

"Yes of course! Thanks again!" the older man said, gratefully.

As the guy passed through the doors, Chazz sat on the ice his eyes glued to the fire. "Thanks for nothing… I really only found forty cards, and now I'm short one".

' _Man that old guy was really laying it on thick, can't believe you decided to do something nice for once'_ spectral Haru said appearing in a seated position next to him.

"Yeah I know right" Chazz agreed before catching himself, he turned towards the hallucination and punched it. "SHUT UP!" That's when he noticed something, A card called Chaos End lay beside him, just inches away from his right leg.

" _Wow Chazz could this be? Good Karma?"_

Chazz snatched up the card from the ground and headed towards the door. He looked up, holding his disk up in the air after inserting the last card. "Alright, open the door! I got your forty card deck right here!"

A few seconds passed until a five count of energy beams shot down from the doorway and connected to his disk, as if scanning the contents. Then Chazz's disk sprang to life, its power source now back at full power. The giant doors creaked loudly as they opened. Walking through quickly Chazz took in his surroundings. There was only one street, and on each side was a row of wooden buildings.

" _Looks sorta like one of those old westerns,"_ Spectre Haru commented looking around _. "Strange that with this being a school there's nobody around as far as I can see"_

"So this is North Academy?" Chazz said out loud ignoring him yet again. "What a dump."

As he walked towards the center of the academy, he heard the sound of glass breaking causing him to turn to see the bald man getting thrown out of one of the buildings and onto the street. Without thinking he ran to the man's aid and knelt down beside him. "You ok pops?"

The older man groaned as he laid on his back, turning towards Chazz. "What- What happened?" he moaned.

"You got the North Academy welcome, that's what happened!" A deep voice answered, followed by a laugh.

Chazz looked up to see rough looking teenagers filing out of the building the man had been thrown from, each wearing their own duel disks. Blinking he looked around to see even more surrounding the two of them in similar garb. Looking back at the building he noticed a heavyset boy emerge from the doors, who Chazz assumed was the leader. He was flanked by four other duelists and wore a orange and black vest along with a goatee. The boy sat down in a rocking chair in view of the duo.

"Now, it's your turn," the large boy chuckled; pointing at Chazz, "Think you're up to the challenge, new guy? Do ya?"

Chazz scowled, "Who are you exactly?" he asked looking him over.

"I'm the guy who runs the grounds around here so the higher ups don't have to worry about it. People call me the Czar." The large boy looked at the older man. "Your friend there just went through a little hazing ritual: the 50-Man Duel Gauntlet."

"50 man what now?"

"Duel Gauntlet," the Czar repeated. "It's how we rank students around here. Why don't you go tell him how it works, Ed?" He asked of a nearby duelist, a kid of short stature with a long strand of hair sticking out.

Ed nodded and fixed the two newbies with a smirk. "See, you gotta duel fifty students…"

"You start off with the lowest rank and work your way up." one of the four who currently stood around the Czar, a boy named Rick, added.

The third, a boy named Rau nodded. "When you lose, that's your rank"

"Unless you don't lose," another of the four around the Czar a boy named Steve added, before looking at the Czar.

The Czar grinned jerking his thumb towards himself, "I'm number fifty, once you beat me you get to take on one of the two pillars of this academy."

"But everyone loses!" A boy near Chazz scoffed. "Like your friend here. He lost the first match he was challenged to!"

"And now he's been chosen for toilet duty" another added.

Chazz rose to his feet, a look of confidence on his face, "So I just have to win fifty times to face one of these so called pillars? That's all?"

"Easier said than done newb!"

Chazz glared at the duelist who said that, "The name's Chazz. Chazz Princeton! And soon," he glared at them all, then pointed at the Czar, "Your Czar will fall and a Princeton will rise to take on your strongest duelists."

"Then let's go!" Czar shouted, and snapped his fingers.

The rank 50 duelist approached and activated his duel disk. "The names Jeff, and like your friend there all you're going to be doing is swabbing the toilets after I'm done with you."

DUEL!

Both players started drawing their opening hands.

Chazz:4000

Jeff:4000

"Me first!" Jeff shouted, drawing his sixth card. "I'll start off with Vorse Raider in attack position!" an armored fiend wielding a sickle like weapon appeared on his side of the field.

Vorse Raider level 4 (1900/1200)

"Lucky for you I can't attack on the first turn, so that's all for the time being!"

"Come on, that's it?" Chazz scoffed drawing his sixth card. "First, I play Hinotama to deal a good 500 points of damage directly to you!" A shower of fireballs cascaded down onto the north academy duelist as he shielded his eyes with his arm.

Jeff:4000-3500

"You just got lucky!" Jeff shouted.

"Alright let's see if you feel that way when I summon KA-2 Des Scissors in attack position" A blue chrome Crab-like machine appeared. It had six legs and two big metal pincers with a KA-2 logo imprinted on both of the claws.

KA-2 Des Scissors level 4 (1000/1000)

"Ha! That's all you have from your prolonged period out on the ice?" Jeff laughed as the rest of the students followed suit. "This will be over quick!"

"Oh please you won't be able to do crap after I activate this." Chazz shot back before inserting a spell into the zone beneath Scissors. "I activate 7 Completed to give my monster 700 attack points!" A red 7 appeared and attached itself to the robot crab giving it a stat boost.

KA-2 Des Scissors level 4 (1000-1700)

"Yawn…" Jeff mocked.

"Now comes Limiter Removal to double the attack of my machine!" A red aura surrounded the blue monster as its systems seemed to overload with power.

KA-2 Des Scissors level 4 (1700-3400)

"Take out his Vorse Raider!" Chazz commanded as the robot scuttled up to the fiend and crushed it between its pincers.

Jeff:3500-2000

"Ha! Nice try, but I'll crush you my next turn, since Limiter Removal destroys the machine monster it was used on at the end of the turn." Jeff reminded him.

"Not exactly, since Des Scissor's effect activates!" Chazz grinned. "When it destroys a monster via battle, you get hit with 500 damage for every level your monster has.

Jeff gasped, "That means…."

"Your time is at an end!" Chazz nodded. "Now Des Scissors use Toxic Haze!" The machine spewed forth a white mist as the student from North Academy collapsed to the ground.

Jeff:2000-0

"Looks like it's my turn then" the 49th ranked duelist said stepping into the position across from Chazz, not allowing him to savor his victory.

* * *

No one at north academy thought that Chazz had even a small chance of going as far as he had with the deck of mismatched cards he had in his arsenal, as a matter of fact they thought that his first victory was a mear fluke. That changed however as soon as Chazz began to move up the ranks with little to no effort whatsoever, silencing the spectators and leaving a path of unconscious bodies in his wake.

Chazz smirked as he finished off the first of the four duelists that he had observed standing around the Czar, "And another one bites the dust."

The three remaining duelists around the Czar watched as Chazz finished off the first of their comrades.

"You must think your really impressive" Steve the shortest of the three called.

"But beating the weakest of us four, along with all of those amateurs doesn't prove anything." Rau, the boy with short black hair and a long bang hanging over his right eye, added.

"You still have the three of us to contend with if you want to get through to duel the Czar and the pillars," Rick the heavy set kid said from behind the Czar's rocking chair.

Chazz rolled his eyes and pointed his finger at the Czar followed by each of the remaining students. "This is taking too long. I'll take on the four of you all at the same time." He made a gun motion with his hand and smiled. "That is if you can handle me."

"Like we would let you duel the Czar" Rau said stepping forward only to be stopped by the Czar raising his hand, "Boss?"

"If he wants to lose so badly why not let him take on the four of us?" The Czar said. "Those two don't have to be bothered by someone like this guy, plus if we win we have a decently powered underling to cement our power in this school." He got up from his chair and pulled out a duel disk and the trio followed suit before they all filled out into the street.

"Try not to cry after the beatdown were about to give you," the Czar taunted.

Chazz scoffed at that but said nothing as he activated his Disk, and his opponents did the same. "Duel!" The five yelled in unison.

Steve:4000

Rau:4000

Rick:4000

Czar:4000

Chazz:4000

"The first turns mine" Steve declared as he drew his first card. "Rise Marauding Captain!" they watched as a warrior with ear length blonde hair and wearing a set of rusty knight armor appeared on his field.

Marauding Captain level 3 (1200/400)

'But dont think thats all I'm going to do, since Marauding Captain was normal summoned i can special summon another warrior type monster, so I think I'll choose a second Marauding Captain to back him up".

Chazz and his little yellow duel spirit watched as the three underlings summoned the same warrior over and over again until six Marauding Captains stood shoulder to shoulder, ready for an attack to come their way.

"In case you forgot rookie," Rau grinned. "When there are two or more of these cards on the field you can't attack any of them, or any other warrior monster on our fields! Now it's the boss's turn"

Czar smiled as he drew for turn, "First I'll play a copy of Fiend's Sanctuary allowing me to special summon a fiend token to my side of the field!" He declared as the chrome token appeared. "But it doesn't stop there because I'm going to tribute that token to bring out Freed the Matchless General!" Removing the token card from the field The Czar placed a monster in attack position and in a flash an older knight wearing gold and silver armor, with long golden hair, appeared on his side of the field.

Freed the Matchless General level 5 (2300/1700)

"That will end my turn" The Czar informed him. "Show us what you got newb."

Chazz smiled, "About time. I was thinking about taking a nap while you all summoned the same monsters, My turn!" Chazz drew his sixth card, "I'll play two facedowns and one Giant Rat in defense position." A rather large blue furred rodent holding a pure white skull in its paws huddled down into a defensive stance on Chazz's side of the field.

Giant Rat level 4 (1400/1450)

"We gave you a turn to show us all what you're made of, and all you manage to do is summon an overgrown rat? What a joke," Czar chuckled.

Chazz laughed. "Perhaps. After all, he is a weaker card. A card that the old me would never have even thought of using in his deck. But I've learned a thing or two in my time on this barren wasteland. I learned that that life deals you all kinds of cards, and sometimes you gotta make the best of what you got."

"Aw that's so nice of you, Boss! You're talking about me aren't ya?" The yellow spirit asked.

"Actually I wasn't!" Chazz grabbed at the little creature. "You're still as annoying, disgusting and non-existent as ever, GOT IT?"

The four north academy student's faces turned to that of confusion as they watched Chazz scream and swipe his hand at what looked to be Giant Rat.

"You're a disgusting little yellow gremlin and I don't like you, so quit pestering me!'

Even though the Giant Rat wasn't the source of Chazz's anger it seemed to shrink away as it heard its owner's word, feeling a bit self conscious.

"I'd say disgusting is an appropriate term, but yellow?" Steve commented as he drew his card. "Perhaps you should get your eyes checked! Anyway back to my turn!" He inserted a card into one of his spell and trap zones. "I'll start by playing The A forces! This gives all warrior type monsters a 200 point power boost for each warrior currently on the field. That means that all Marauding captains now have a base attack of 2600, and Freed the matchless general's attack rises to 3700." Each of the warriors including Freed raised their swords in the air as their power increased.

Marauding captain level 3 (1200-2600) x6

Freed the Matchless general level 5 (2300-3700)

"Go Marauding captain number 1 smash his rat!" Steve commanded as the first captain ran at the rat and split it down the middle. "Now he's defenseless! Attack him men!" he ordered as the rest of the captains took up an attacking position.

"Not quite!" Chazz yelled, "i activate my Giant Rat's effect activates! It allows me to special summon an earth attribute monster with 1500 or less attack directly to my field!" Slapping a new card onto his disk there was a flash of light on his field, "Come on out Gyaku-Gire Panda!".

With a loud roar a large angry looking Panda with a bamboo stick appeared on his field bearing his teeth towards the opposition.

Gyaku-Gire Panda level 3 (800/1600)

"Aww look at the giant teddy bear" The Czar sneered. "What's he going to do cuddle me to death?"

'He just might" Chazz shot back, "When his ability activates he gains 500 attack for every other monster on the field." As he said this his new monster almost tripled in size.

Gyaku-Gire Panda level 3 (800-4300)

"Hows that for cuddly?" Chazz laughed, "Now comes my facedown, Ring of Destruction!" He paused for a minute as a large ring of grenades appeared and attached itself to his monster. "As you probably know this card destroys the monster it's equipped to and everyone takes damage equal to its attack."

"Why?" Rau questioned. "With that we will all take the damage and it will be rendered a tie."

"Not exactly." Chazz shook his head as he pressed the button on his disk above his second set card. A trap flipped face up revealing something rather similar to ring of destruction but instead of grenades this one was decorated with shields. "I activate my quick-play spell Ring of Defense! Now I take no effect damage from trap cards this turn"

"So that means" The Czar gulped.

"That's right! See ya suckers" Chazz waved, smiling like a madman before his monster exploded, causing not only the warrior monsters on the field to be destroyed, but a large cloud of smoke to engulf the area. Chazz's Gyaku-Gire Panda shielded him from the smoke, and as it parted the former Obelisk looked to see his four opponents collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Steve:0

Rau:0

Rick:0

Czar:0

Chazz smirked as he made his way up to the rocking chair that the Czar formerly called his own and plopped himself down. "Well boys looks like you better call your boss's because i just wiped the floor with you," he called.

Almost on cue someone stolled out of the building the group had exited earlier, wearing a white apron and carrying a skewer with a slightly charred fish on it "Alright boys lunch is ready!". This new person was a tall boy with tan skin and long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail. He stopped and looked down the street, taking a moment to observe each currently unconscious north academy student.

"Yo" Chazz said giving a mocking salute. "You must be one of those two pillars I heard about".

The boy turned and Chazz recognized the face of his savior Luke now outside of his wetsuit. Luke sighed and looked at the skewered fish. "Looks like most of my cooking is going to waste today, You hungry?"

"Starved" Chazz admitted.

"Here then, before we duel you may as well eat" He handed him the skewer, " I'll be right back I have to go get my stuff." He walked back inside.

* * *

Ten minutes later Chazz and Luke stood across from each other, Duel Disks at the ready. Luke now wore a black jacket and pants with a green outline on both.

"Traditionally here you get to choose which pillar you challenge, but Biggs has a habit of getting a little to much into his work. So I'll be taking you on today"

"Just because you saved me from the watery grave i found myself in earlier, doesnt mean im going to take it easy on you" Chazz told him cracking his neck, "I've come this far so I may as well go all the way"

"I would be disappointed if you did" Luke chuckled. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"I thought you would never ask" Chazz said activating his duel Disk for the final time.

DUEL!

Luke:4000

Chazz:4000

"I suppose I'll take the first turn" Luke sighed as he drew for turn. "I'll start by playing the spell Summons of the Watchdogs. When activate this spell I can immediately special summon a monster with Makai in its name but it can't attack this turn. I call to arms Makai Knight Sword in attack position." Grabbing the card that had pushed itself out of his deck he placed it on the field. In a flash a muscular man wearing a white jacket, black undershirt and grey pants emerged, he flashed Chazz a cocky smile before crossing his arms.

Makai Knight Sword level 4 (1600/800)

"I'll set two cards and end my turn" He finished as the two holograms appeared in front of him.

"You don't seem like you're all that into this duel" Chazz said drawing his sixth card but scowled at what he saw. Instantly the little yellow spirit appeared over his shoulder causing Chazz to flinch "Not you again."

"Nice to see you to" Ojama Yellow said cheerfully flying around his owners head, "need me to fight a monster for you? Let's do it" The spirits eye stalks turned to look at sword who seemed to be tapping his foot as he waited, "On second thought i think he would end me pretty fast".

Chazz looked at the spirit, then Sword, and smiled mischievously, "I've finally figured out how to get rid of you!" he placed the card on his disk. "I summon Ojama Yellow in defense position!"

Ojama yellow, shook its head as he appeared on the field, "No not me, anyone but me!"

Ojama yellow level 2 (0/1000)

Ignoring the pleas of his duel spirit, Chazz continued by sliding to facedowns into the underneath compartments "I'll follow suit and set two cards as well".

Luke seemed surprised at the arrival of the little yellow monster. "I see you bonded with the card I gave you"

"Well I wouldn't say bonded, it's more like having an annoying squeaky voice in my head at every hour of the day," Chazz shook his head. It took him a minute but an idea dawned on him, "Can you see and hear it too?"

"Yeah it's been sort of a gift and a curse honestly," Luke shrugged. "I picked up your partner there on one of my fishing trips, kept saying he had a purpose in life or something".

"And I found it when you gave me to the boss" Ojama Yellow added giving Luke a thumbs up.

"Well that's enough talking for the time being," Luke said drawing for turn once again. "I normal summon Makai Priestess Gina in defense position," he continued as a black haired woman wearing sunglasses appeared next to Sword. She wore a black and white jumpsuit with a purple jacket with white shoulder pads over it. When she was summoned Sword smiled and placed his palms together in a preying motion before returning to his regular stance.

Makai Priestess Gina level 3 (1200/1500)

"Gina's effect activates allowing me to search for a Makai Armor equip spell, or Makai Armament equip spell" He pulled out a card from his deck and revealed it as a card depicting a golden set of wolf like armor. "I add Makai Armor-Garo Neo and then equip it to Sword" He placed the spell under Sword and the warrior withdrew a golden sword from his belt. Raising it into the air he drew a circle above him and the set of golden armor fell through and onto him. "When sword is equipped with a Makai Armor he gains 500 attack!"

Makai Knight Sword level 4 (1600-2100)

"I'm not liking were this is going boss" Ojama yellow whimpered as he watched the golden warrior let out a roar and the lines on his armor began to glow purple.

"You shouldn't," Luke told the spirit. "I'll activate my set card next, the trap card known as Horror Artifact- Katana. When this trap is activated it automatically equips to your monster switching its attack and defense points and changing its battle position to attack." Chazz watched as a shadow emerged from his opponents card and formed into a katana next to Ojama yellow. The small monster looked at the weapon before picking it up and undergoing a transformation. He now wore traditional samurai garb along with a ponytail as he brandished the sword in front of him. "Additionally your monster is now treated as a Horror monster while equipped with this trap, thus allowing me to activate the power of my equip spell. When a Makai knight monster equipped with Garo-Neo attacks a horror monster it gains an additional 500 attack.

Makai Knight Sword level 4 (2100-2600)

"Without further ado let's battle! Sword take out his Ojama Yellow!" Luke commanded as the golden knight let out a low growl before diving across the field and slashing the tiny monster into pieces.

Chazz:4000-2400

"Now that you've destroyed my monster I'll activate a trap of my own, Pack Mentality!" Chazz declared. "When you destroy a monster with 1000 or less attack, I can special summon a beast type monster from my deck with 1000 or less attack in defense position! And for that I have just the card. Come on out Nimble Momonga!" In a flash of light a flying squirrel with glowing green eyes flew out of nowhere before landing on the field.

Nimble Momonga level 2 (1000/100)

"Very nice," Luke admitte., "Makai Armor spell cards can only stay on the field until the end of the turn their activated, so I'm forced to destroy Garo-Neo" He explained placing the spell into his graveyard. "Your move Chazz".

"And what a move it will be" Chazz grinned as he drew yet again. "I normal summon Key Mouse in defense position!" He patted the card onto his disk as a small purple mouse wearing a collar with a key and lock on it appeared, it also seemed to have a key attached to its fluffy tail as well.

Key Mouse level 1 (100/100)

"I'll set another card and that's it for me again" Chazz concluded as the set card image appeared and disappeared in front of him.

Luke watched the goings on and smiled as he drew for turn again. Knowing what the new arrival had planned, he decided to play along for the time being. "I'll start my turn by activating Sword's second effect. As long as I have a trap with horror in it name in my graveyard, I can banish it and add Neo-Garo back to my hand." Chazz observed as his opponent's disk pushed out two cards from its graveyard slot removing one from play and adding the second to hand.

"So you're going for a similar move to what you did last turn" Chazz said a bored expression forming on his face, "Show me something different why don't ya?"

"As you wish" Luke said flashing the new arrival a small smile. "I activate Gina's effect to search and add a Makai Armament to hand." Pulling a card from his deck he nodded. "This will do quite nicely I think. I play Makai Armament sniper and equip it to Gena, and I'll follow that up by equipping Sword with Neo Garo once again." The bulky warrior raised his sword in the air once again before being engulfed in the golden armor of a Makai Knight while Gina pulled out a ridiculously long sniper rifle from nowhere.

Makai Knight Sword level 4 (1600-2100)

"Sniper gives a Makai monster the ability to inflict direct damage equal to half their attack every time one of your monsters is destroyed, So I think in this case I'll switch Gina into attack position. Lets battle! Gina attacks your flying squirrel!" On command the Makai priestess took aim with her new weapon before shooting the small rodent in the head destroying it.

"Nimble Momonga' s effect activates allowing me to gain 1000 life points and special summon the other two copies from my deck in face down defense position" Chazz smirked as he was engulfed in a green aura as his life points were replenished.

Chazz: (2400-3400)

"In addition when a beast type monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can pay 1000 life points and special summon this." Chazz slapped a new card onto his disk as a green muscular monster clad in leather armor appeared wielding a large wooden club, "Green Baboon Guardian of the Forest!"

Chazz:(3400-2400)

Green Baboon Guardian of the Forest level 7 (2800/1800)

"So you used Momonga's effect to get yourself a free monster?" Luke asked rather impressed by the move, "But I should remind you do to snipers affect your taking 600 direct damage". He raised his hand as the Makai priestess took aim once again this time directly at Chazz.

Chazz raised his arm to conceal his face from incoming fire as he took the damage.

Chazz:2400-1800

"Now Sword gets his attack and its directed at one of your set Momonga's" The tan skinned youth commanded.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Chazz sneered, "But my trap has something else to say about that, go Magic cylinder!" As Sword launched into his attack two cylinders appeared in front of him as he went through the one on the right and came out the left delivering a direct attack to Luke instead.

Luke:4000-1900

"Very nice" Luke admitted, "To be honest when we started this duel I wasn't sure if you had what it took to meet me blow for blow, but i'm honestly enjoying this now"

"I feel like I should be insulted that you underestimated me" Chazz frowned.

"Well honestly in my time here there's only been two people who have made it all the way through the gauntlet to face me, one was a fluke and the other was my companion Biggs. So you have to understand that I've grown kinda numb watching so many fail at the gauntlet."

"I suppose that's fair" Chazz admitted.

"But enough of that, I'll conclude my turn and my Makai Armor goes to the graveyard," Luke smiled. "Show me what your new deck is made of".

Makai Knight Sword level 4 (1600/800)

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice" Chazz grinned. After drawing his new card his grin widened. "First I'll flip my two set Momongas face up, then activate this. An equip spell of my own called United We Stand that I'm giving to my green baboon. Now he gains 800 attack for each face up monster I control including itself." The baboon let out a loud roar as its attack power almost doubled.

"I'll have to stop you there. I activate Solemn Judgement! Now by halving my life points I can negate the effect of a spell or trap and destroy it!."

Luke: 1900-950

"Oh really? Then I'll activate my counter trap Seven Tools of the Bandit. Now I pay 1000 of my own life and negate your trap" Chazz countered.

Chazz: 1800-800

"And now my spell is still in play, giving green baboon 2400 attack points," he continued.

Green Baboon Guardian of the Forest level 7 (2800-5200)

"Battle! Green Baboon attacks Sword with Savage Destruction!" The green monster stomped across the field and slammed its club down on the muscular warrior destroying him and inflicting massive damage to its owner.

Luke:950-0

"Well looks like I knocked off one of the top two students eh?" Chazz grinned as the holograms disappeared from the field. "Does that mean I take your title?"

"Something like that" Luke shrugged. "I've sat rather comfortably at the top for quite some time, i sorta forgot what the rules in this case were." He leaned over a bit to look over Chazz's shoulder "Hey Chancellor what do we do in this situation?"

Chazz turned to see the bald man now leaning against one of the posts of the nearby building. "Hold on buddy you must be mistaken" he said a bit confused. "That guy came in with me he's a student here too."

"Chancellor Foster likes to scope out the new recruits before they enter the Academy" Luke explained.

"It helps me get a feel of their character" Foster added. "As for the current situation I think we can make an exception and have you keep your title Luke. After all I think we found our third entrant into the school duel."

"Hold on, I dueled through fifty one people and i have nothing to show for it?" Chazz frowned his expression turning to that of disappointment.

"Quite the opposite my boy, you've become the first ever duelist to become the third pillar of this academy," Foster told him.

"And being in the top three gets you certain benefits that I doubt even duel academy offered" Luke added.

"Alright you have my attention now" Chazz nodded, "What kind of benefits exactly?".

"Before we get into all that I feel I should let you know a bit of information you may find interesting" Foster interrupted.

"I'm listening" Chazz nodded.

"Duel academy has chosen its representatives for the upcoming school duel" The chancellor continued, "The singles representative is someone I believe your all to familiar with."

"Well? Spit it out old man" Chazz yelled.

"Haru Yoshida"

Chazz's face went through several changes after this revelation. First to confusion then anger then finishing on a very eerie smile. "So your going to let me be the singles rep for this academy right?" he asked.

Foster turned to look at Luke "Any objections?"

The Makai duelist shook his head, "Biggs and I can take the tag roles. I'm the one he's most comfortable with anyway."

"Looks like you got the job" Foster smiled. "welcome to north academy my boy".

Chazz smile turned into a yawn as he stretched his arms, the fatigue and lack of sleep catching up with him from his time looking for cards.

"Looks like our newest student could use a rest," Foster nodded before turning to look at Luke. Why don't you show him to the higher end lodgings".

Luke nodded and started walking in the direction opposite the gate, and Chazz took a moment to look at the Chancellor before following the tan skinned boy. When he caught up he began to take in his surroundings "So where are we going exactly?" he asked.

"You'll see" Luke grinned.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two boys found themselves bathing in a hot springs at the far end of the academy. They both sat across from each other with their eyes closed basking in the heat of the water.

"Chazz?"

"Sup?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what caused you to leave Duel Academy in the first place?" Luke asked eyes still closed.

"Oh where to begin?" Chazz sighed as he sank farther into the water. "I was one of the most respected duelists on the island, I couldn't go anywhere without getting recognized".

-Flashback-

"It's good to be on top," Chazz said kicking his feet up on the desk. " Foot rub, ice tea, Pronto!"

"Get it yourself." He heard another Obelisk say.

"What was that?" He growled looking around for the source of the voice. "What idiot dares to talk back to the Chazz?"

"That's not your seat anymore" The Obelisk informed him. "You'll find that you now sit down there". The obelisk pointed towards towards the bottom row that bordered the Ra yellow students.

"No I'm not you idiot, my name tag is right here." He leaned forward in his chair to look for it, but found nothing. The nametag claiming the seat for him and only him was gone. "What the heck?"

"You'll find your new seat down there like I said" his classmate repeated himself.

"No way, there's no way the next King of Games should be sitting with third rate nobodies." The door opened behind them once again as Crowler now supporting an impressive black eye walked in. "Doctor Crowler what's the deal? I don't deserve to sit with the losers".

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Chazz," Crowler smiled. "After all I seem to recall one of those 'losers' beating you, what was his name? Oh yeah Haru Yoshida a Slifer.

-End Flashback-

"I only ever lost once and it was clearly a fluke, but everyone decided that me losing to someone who was at the bottom was a sign that I had lost my touch" Chazz continued.

"Haru Yoshida I'm guessing?" luke asked opening an eye to look over at him.

"Damn right it was, this second rate duelist strolls into the academy like he's hot shit, disrespects the Higher ranked students and a teacher and thinks he can just get away with it without any repercussions" Chazz seemed to be getting agitated at the memories of his old nemesis.

" _Oh please"_ The familiar hallucination appeared beside him in the Hot Springs. "Crowler was out to get me from the beginning, he even helped you by giving you all the newest cards, and you still couldn't beat me. Not to mention you lost to Sarah and Bastion."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chazz growled under his breath.

" _Well the unyielding stench of bullshit flowing out of your mouth must have called me out of retirement"_ Haru said giving him a smirk.

"You ok over there?" Luke asked opening his eye once again.

"Yeah I'm fine" Chazz shook his head. "Just getting over the fatigue I guess"

" _Nice save Chazzy-Boy wouldn't want your new friend to think you're going bat shit insane"_ the hallucination snickered.

Splashing some water at it Chazz rolled his head to the side to face away from him.

"What brought you to quit and head out on your own?" Luke asked.

"I figured that the place was keeping me away from my full potential, so I put in my withdrawal form and headed out on my yacht to find somewhere to help my skills grow."

" _More like stormed off the morning after losing to Bastion, because you couldn't handle your fragile ego being crushed."_

"Laugh while you still can Yoshida I'll be back to wipe the floor with you, and prove once and for all that your win was just a fluke and Chazz Princeton is going to be the next king of games."

" _Right"_ Haru rolled his eyes.

"Wow sounds like your really hyped for the upcoming school duel" Luke said, "I should let you know that the singles division this year is separated into two rounds due to East and West academy deciding to join in.

"So I'm not even promised a duel with that Jackass Haru?" Chazz growled.

"Well you better hope he gets past the first round I guess" The Makai duelist shrugged.

"He better not lose! I have to much riding on my revenge match on him." He jabbed at the image that soon disappeared as his arm went through it. "You hear that Yoshida? I'm coming for you with a new deck of my own design!" This comment was not answered by the image however Chazz could see the toothy grin of the Kaiju duelist dispersing into the air around him.

 **Yo Red here for another author's note along with silver. After 22 chapters we finally made it to the School duel and damn am I excited about it. We will be debuting characters from the mind of Azure dragon of the east (one being Biggs who was mentioned earlier in this chapter along with another who the two of us have been waiting to debut for some time now.) I look forward to it and I hope you do to because from this point onward save for a few episodes it's nothing but plot! Keep it showy my dudes.**

 **-Red**


	23. Chapter 23: Eyes on the Prize!

Chapter 23: Eyes on the Prize! The School Duel Prelims Begin!

"Well today's the day" Haru yawned as he and Syrus watched the clouds go by above them. The two were currently laying in the grass behind the Slifer dorm basking in the final few moments of peace before the so called "biggest event of the year'.

"It damn well took long enough. Wasn't it like two months ago when they first announced the duel for the tag rep position?" The roid duelist sighed.

"Yeah and after that our group ran into nothing but weirdos" Haru nodded.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call us normal" Syrus snorted.

"Thats fair"

The two slifer students were jolted to attention as the sound of a boat's horn blared off in the distance followed by an annoying beep on Haru's duel pilot. The Kaiju duelist sighed as he picked the rectangular item out of his jacket and flipped through a few things.

"Whats up?" Syrus asked.

"Eiji's wondering why I'm not at the docks to meet the Academy reps. Apparently Crowler's having a field day with this one," he chuckled pushing himself to his feet. "Shall we go then?"

"I suppose it would be rather fun to watch Crowler stressed out of his gourd" Syrus snickered.

* * *

It took the duo a good twenty minutes to arrive at the the docks, Of course by Haru's calculation they could have taken longer due to the boat in question only being a speck in the distance when they left. But hey, there are some times even he had to push his general assholery away and be a good samaritan.

As the docks came into view the two noticed the large crowds of intermingling student from all three of the dorms. In the center of the group stood Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard and the two tag reps Eiji and Sarah. The crowd parted as Haru neared, allowing him to pass through with little resistance. As they entered the middle of the crowd, Syrus moved off to the side, and Haru's eyes locked with Crowlers. The Obelisk headmaster gave him an exasperated look, that Haru responded to with a toothy grin. Crowler rolled his eyes and motioned over to an open spot beside Eiji.

"What the hell took you so long? They made it clear during classes yesterday that the representatives needed to be here bright and early to greet the students from the other academies" Sarah hissed from the other side of Eiji.

"Haven't you learned yet that I pick and choose when I pay attention in class" Haru smirked, "Yesterday I was really tired so I probably slept through that whole discussion."

Sarah let out an exasperated tone but before she could say anything Eiji placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head telling her it still wasn't worth it.

"So who's pulling into port?" Haru asked looking out over the water as a green and silver ferrie was backing in towards them.

"East Academy" Sarah answered.

"Where is that exactly?" Haru frowned.

"East Academy is the European branch of Duel Academy. When they built it they wanted to make sure that it was in a convenient spot for the rest of the continent, so they placed it just off the coast of the the center most part of Italy," Sarah recited earning confused looks from her two companions.

"What? My parents are French so before I got the funding to enroll here I was looking at the possibility of going there instead." She explained.

'You have any idea what I might be up against?" Haru asked.

"No clue" she shook her head.

"I guess we will see soon enough then" Eiji added as the crewman for the docks began to run back and forth moving the pieces of the gang plank into place, while a stern looking black haired woman appeared near the railing overlooking the docks. She wore a blue button up blouse with silver buttons and a matching skirt that went down to her knees. When the platform was finished she made her way down and over to Chancellor Sheppard and outstretched her hand. Sheppard smiled before taking the hand and kissing it. "Hello Chancellor Linette I'm glad you decided to participate in our annual competition."

"Well I can't have you being lulled into a false sense of security, after that blowout you pulled off last year against Foster and his students." Chancellor Linette smirked as she observed the trio of students then Crowler, her eyes lingering on the latter "Hello Velian."

"Hello Charlotte" Crowler replied.

"I think I like her" Haru whispered.

"Only because it looks like she has some kind of beef with Crowler" Eiji whispered back.

"So who do we have here?" Linette asked stopping in front of the trio.

"On your left we have our tag representatives for the duel with North Academy, Sarah Oeuvre and Eiji Hayata, and on your right is Haru Yoshida the singles representative" Sheppard said motioning to each student as he said their name.

"A pity we couldn't enter into the Tag Duel competition." She shook her head. "But I'm sure our representative will have no problem sweeping the competition"

"Speaking of which when do we get to meet your representative?" Shepard asked cocking his head slightly.

"Don't worry she's on her way" Chancellor Linette said crossing her arms and turning towards the gang plank. Almost on cue there was the clanking of metal as a young silver haired girl accompanied by a german shepard started to walk down. On closer inspection Haru noticed that the dog was wearing a harness that the girl was lightly clinging on to.

"I would like to present the East Academy representative, Carrie Guinness" Chancellor linette introduced as the silver haired girls stopped at her side.

Haru blinked for a minute as his eyes met Carrie's, noticing the fact that her pupils were murky.

"Guinness? That name sounds familiar," Sheppard pondered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"As it should. Carrie here is the protege of the world famous Mai Valentine." Linette told him,

Carrie moved forward with her dog guiding her, stopping directly in front of Haru. "Charles here seems to think that your one of my three opponents in the upcoming duels, is that correct?" She asked with a slight hint of an english accent.

Haru looked down at the dog then back up at Carrie's blank stare, "I suppose he's right. Haru Yoshida pleased to meet you" He extended a hand in greeting. His two companions sighed at the act but still remained silent.

Carrie giggled and raised her own. "I can tell you dont care about cultural norms" she smiled as she touched his hand and grasped it in a friendly handshake before taking a position beside the Kaiju duelist.

Haru looked over at Eiji and Sarah who at the moment seemed to be staring daggers in his direction. "What?

"You offered a handshake to a blind girl" Sarah growled. "What the hell?"

"I expected a bit of common decency from you but it seems like i was mistaken" Eiji rolled his eyes.

"Oh shove it you two. If she's here then she must be the best their academy has to offer, so Ill treat her with the same respect I give everyone else" Haru said sticking out his tongue.

"Thank you for that," Carrie said turning towards them. "Oh and by the way I can hear everything you just said"

Sarah seemed like she was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of a stereo blaring Another One Bites the Dust at a super high volume, as a rather fancy looking yacht sped past the docks at top speed.

"Oh god. _He's_ here," Chancellor Linette sighed rubbing her eyes, as the group watched the small boat pull into port. Again the docks crew mobilized this time to tie the boat to the docks, moving quickly. A short stubby balding man wearing what little of his blonde hair he had left in a ponytail stepped off the boat followed by a figure in a blue hoodie. The man took a moment to bark a few orders as a crew of men and women carrying large briefcases filed off the boat after them.

"Looks like they came overly prepared" Haru said raising an eyebrow at the goings on.

"Ah Sheppard!" The smaller man called as he and his companions made their way towards the group. "And Linette! How good it is to see you! I can't remember when the last time our academies decided to parlay was." Lanette rolled her eyes but extended her hand as the two came face to face.

"Chancellor Magnum it's a pleasure," she replied with a hint of disgust in her voice. The smaller man grinned and took her hand before planting a kiss on the back.

"To long in my opinion," Magnum said flirtatiously.

"Magnum, Magnum? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Sarah pondered out loud.

"His full name is Jean Claude Magnum, Ms. Valentine spoke of him to me many time. He was a movie star at one point and attempted to duel her for her hand in marriage during the Battle City tournament, and when that didn't work he tried to kidnap her using his Hollywood tricks," Carrie explained. "I'm going to assume he's the reason why the surrounding area reeks of cologne".

"That butterball is Jean Claude Magnum?" Eiji whispered. "He really let himself go"

"What's with all the equipment ?" Sheppard asked observing all the workers standing behind the chancellor of west academy.

"As you probably know, our Academy likes to put a firm emphasis on the idea of entertainment.. So we figured you wouldn't mind if we tricked out your duel arena to be a little more suited for the scope of the coming event."

"How nice of you to go through all that trouble" Lanette said dryly.

"Well we are from the American academy" the hooded boy said holding up three fingers. "And there are three things that the good old U.S of a can call its' own: Comic books, Rock and Roll and PRO WRESTLING!" As he pulled off his hood the boy revealed a spiky main of crimson hair. He laughed."And Jake Savage is here to prove that Wrestling can be done on and off the dueling field!'

"That's the spirit my boy," Magnum laughed as he gestured for his tech team to move past him and toward the main campus building.

"So who will be my challengers?" Jake asked looking between the four students currently standing across from him.

"That would be me" Haru said stepping forward and giving the new boy a mock salute.

"And I as well" Carrie bowed slightly placing her hand on Haru's shoulder and using her guide dog to step forward.

"Nice! I can feel the power emanating off of the two of you already!" Jake grinned "May I know the names of my opponents?"

"Haru Yoshida representing Duel Academy," he said cracking his neck, a grin forming on his face "I hope you give me a duel to remember."

"And I'm Carrie Guinness from East Academy" She nodded. "I do believe as Ms. Valentine's protege I have even more of a reason to beat you now knowing you were chosen by Jean Claude Magnum. No hard feelings though." She gave a confident smile.

"Damn you're blunt" Jake said looking somewhat offended, ut that was quickly replaced by his signature grin. "I'm not going to take it easy on you either."

As the three began to talk Eiji and Sarah watched the horizon for the fourth and final arrival. Cupping her hands over her eyes to reduce the glare of the sun Sarah noticed something slip up above the waves then back down as it seemed to be coming their way. "Did you see that? she asked turning to Eiji. "It sorta looked like a dorsal fin."

Eiji frowned. "Generally the dolphins steer clear of this side of the island with all the boat traffic coming to and from the docks. Maybe it's an Orca?"

Sarah shook her head. "It wasn't nearly pointy enough to be an Orca Fin, Plus it had two large knobs on the side kinda like a…."

As if on cue in the final unused spot at the docks a submarine emerged from the murky depths a short distance away, letting out three short bursts from its horn before pulling in to dock. "Looks like everyone's here" Sheppard smiled not at all phased by the arrival of the undersea vessel. A minute passed then a hatch opened on the dorsal fin of the craft as a balding man peeked his head out. "Hiya Sheppard ready to lose this year? I've got quite the batch of students to take you down" He called as he climbed all the way out and jumped onto the dock.

"Isn't that what you say every year?" Sheppard asked a grin forming on his face as he walked to meet the newest arrival.

"I suppose that's true. I'll keep that in mind for next year" Foster laughed. "I do mean it though, I've got three freshmen students that put our representatives last year to shame".

As they joined the two other Chancellors they all began to exchange greetings and reminiscing about times long past. "I'm sorta shocked by how well the four of them get along" Haru said raising an eyebrow. " Especially Foster. All those years of losing must have formed at least a small bit of resentment."

"From what I hear from Mr. Magnum Chancellors Foster and Sheppard are old college buddies," Jake told him as he cracked his neck in anticipation for his fourth and final opponent.

"I think among the four of them, the idea that they each have to make sure their own Academy runs smoothly may make them empathize with each other" Sarah pondered.

"I guess that makes sense" Eiji agreed.

"Well lets meet these students of yours" Sheppard said as the four Chancellors finished their current line of dialogue. "I think everyone wants to see what the best of North Academy look like.

"I suppose i've kept you all in suspense long enough" Foster agreed. Cupping his hands over his mouth he let out a sharp whistle. A second later a duffle bag flew out of the open hatch and onto the the docks. Soon after a tan skinned boy with silver hair emerged, wearing a white undershirt and black pants, his hair tied up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. "This is Luke, he aced our entrance exam and gauntlet on the day he arrived on the island," Foster explained. Luke jumped down from the submarine and picked up his bag before turning to look back at the hatch.

"Come on Biggs we have to go greet the reps from the other schools" he yelled as a second head popped out soon after. Another boy with shoulder length green hair and a white tuft in the front climbed out of the submarine and yawned before adjusting his glasses. When he climbed down to stand beside his companion Haru noticed that he was about Syrus's height if not a little bigger.

Biggs sighed as he glanced at the large crowd of people waiting for the two of them to approach. "I was hoping I could avoid dueling in front of so many people, but I guess since it's a once a year thing it can't be helped". The duo made their way over and stopped beside Chancellor Foster. Haru noticed that Luke seemed to be sizing him up.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked as their eyes met.

"Not at all, I've just heard quite a lot about you" Luke told him, "You're not exactly what I expected from the description."

"Oh please do tell" Haru responded.

"Now boys, save the aggression for the upcoming duels it will make for a better show that way" Magnum said from the side.

"Alright, I assume he's one of my opponents?" Haru grinned.

"You would be wrong on that account slacker" a familiar voice said from behind them. There was an audible gasp from the crowd as Haru moved to the side to see where the voice had come from.

"Hold on, Chazz?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "Did North Academy pick you up out of pity on their way here?"

"No Dumbass! I'm the singles representative" Chazz shook his head as Luke and Biggs parted to let him come face to face with his rival. Chazz had discarded his Obelisk uniform and now wore a purple shirt and black pants underneath a black coat similar to Haru's. "I bet you thought you wouldn't see me again huh?" the former Obelisk grinned as he crossed his arms.

"Well Chazz to be honest when someone throws a bitch fit after losing a couple times and leaves, I'm more obligated to not care about what happens to that person" Haru snarked. He frowned for a moment and cocked his head slightly. "Did something change about you?"

"Yeah I discarded this lame place and found a new home that can truly nourish my natural talents" Chazz said cockily.

Haru shook his head. "That's not it." Chazz watched as a miniature version of Godzilla appeared on Haru's shoulder. ' _I'm pretty sure it's because he has a spirit now too,'_ it growled causing Chazz to flinch.

' _He sure does!'_ The high pitched voice of Ojama Yellow screeched with glee as it appeared and struck a pose.

"What the hell is that?" Haru asked giving Godzilla a look of confusion, that the duel spirit returned.

"An unfortunate hitchhiker" Chazz growled grabbing the small monster and stuffing it into his coat.

"As much as I'd love to see you discuss your newfound abilities to see duel spirits, perhaps we shouldn't do it in front of this many people" Luke said obscuring the view of the crowd from the two people who were seemingly talking nonsense.

"Fine" Chazz huffed after turning away from the prying eyes, "I suppose my former peers thinking I'm crazy is not the best impression for my comeback tour."

"Please, everyone already thinks you're a boob for leaving because you lost to Bastion, is it so hard to believe you have a couple screws loose to?" Haru jabbed.

"Alright that's enough of that" Chancellor Linette scolded as she appeared behind them and grabbed a hold of each of their ears. "You two are about to compete in one of the most prestigious events in Duel Academy and you should act like it, not like bickering children!"

"Now now Charlotte," Magnum interrupted as he walked over to her. "We shouldn't try to dampen their fiery spirits before such a momentous occasion. After all, we want them to be in top spirits when they perform in front of millions!"

"Millions?!" All the students except Jake exclaimed in shock. Jake's eyes widened and he turned to the others.

"You guys didn't know?" he asked. "The tournament's gonna be aired on live TV."

"Indeed!" Magnum exclaimed. "Thanks to my many contacts in the movie and TV industries, I managed to acquire a deal to get this occasion aired on international television! Why do you think I'm going to all this trouble? That reminds me, Jake, if you could get everyone's entrance music requests within the next," he looked at his watch. "Oh about half an hour, that'd be wonderful." Jake rolled his eyes but gave him a thumbs up.

"Entrance music?" Haru asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think this would be best to discuss in a less crowded venue. We don't want to ruin the surprise" Jake grinned pulling out a tablet from the contents of his hoodie.

"I believe that can be arranged" Sheppard said stroking his beard as he pondered the situation. His eyes lit up for a moment "You can have the card shop for the time being. Ms. Dorothy would love the company." Haru noticed out of the corner of his eye Foster glaring at Sheppard as he mentioned Ms. Dorothy. "Follow me." Sheppard said as he, along with the other chancellors, walked towards campus. As the participants began to follow, Chazz tried to shoulder check Haru, but he barely moved a centimeter. The two glared at each other before Haru turned to Syrus.

"Sy, go get some good seats for you and the others. I want everyone to have a good view when I beat this clown for the second time."

"You got lucky last time slacker. This time, I'm gonna make sure you know just where you belong: At my feet."

"Big talk for a coward," Haru stated. Before he could continue, Eiji grabbed his shoulder and started dragging him towards the school. "Hey! Let me go dammit!"

"No." Eiji stated bluntly. "You're not getting into a fist fight with a visiting student, even if it is Chazz."

"I wasn't gonna punch him!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Ok fine I was gonna punch him, but it's Chazz!"

"Don't care."

"You are the worst brother ever."

"Keep telling yourself that. It might just come true."

"Asshole."

"Prick."

While this was happening, all the participants stared in bemusement and shock, except for Sarah who was facepalming.

"Of course." she muttered.

"Does this happen often?" Jake said, turning towards her.

"Yup." Sarah said before walking off. Jake shrugged and turned to Carrie.

"I'm starting to like it here."

"Is everyone here so…. eccentric?" Carrie wondered aloud.

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed, having heard her. Jake and Carrie laughed lightly before following her, Carrie allowing Charles to lead the way. While this was going on, Chazz glared daggers at Haru's shrinking form. Luke placed a hand on Chazz's shoulder.

"C'mon man, let's just get going. You'll kick his ass later." Chazz's glare barely lessened, but he complied, and the three North Academy students walked up to the school.

* * *

Once they all made their way into the card shop, the chancellor left to finish up preparations. For some reason, Magnum began talking on a 1980's-era cellphone as he left. The tension in shop was palpable, with Haru and Chazz glaring at each other from across the room.

"Well this is awkward." Jake said trying to relieve some of the tension. It didn't work. Nonetheless he pressed forward. "So does anyone want to pick out their music?"

"I guess I'll go first." Carrie said, trying to help move things along. Jake walked over and placed a pair of earbuds in her hand. "Just put those in and we can go through different themes till you find a good one." Carrie complied and the two began searching for a theme. Biggs looked between Haru and Chazz, who were still glaring at each other, before speaking up.

"So…. why do you guys hate each other?"

"Because he's a pathetic slacker who walks around acting like he's hot shit when he's not." Chazz declared.

"Because he's an arrogant rich boy who thinks his last name and bank account makes him better than literally anyone else." Haru snarked back.

"Degenerate trash."

"Elitist snob."

"I'm surprised you even know how to pronounce the word elitist, you savage."

"I'm surprised you managed to get Crowler's brown off your nose."

"Worthless delinquent."

"Egomaniac."

"Loser."

"Spoiled brat."

"Slifer scum."

"Rip-off artist."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Tell me Chazzy, did you decide to copy my jacket before or after you ran off?"

"That's it! No one calls Chazz Princeton a rip-off! I was hoping to humiliate you in front of everyone, but I guess beating you down here will suffice." At that declaration, Chazz pulled out his duel disk.

"Fine, I'll just beat you into the ground a second time!" Haru replied, giving a shark-like grin as he pulled out his duel disk. The two stood apart from each other when-

"ENOUGH!" Sarah shouted as she walked between the two of them. They both glared at her, Haru's being less venomous than Chazz's, but she was undeterred. "If you two want to duel each other, do so later. I will not have you embarrass Duel Academy with your petty squabbles." Just like that, the tension evaporated. Chazz scoffed and turned away, while Haru grumbled, but complied. "Now, you two are the only ones who haven't selected an entrance theme so please do so."

"I don't care what music you pick for me," Chazz said, turning to face Jake. "Just make sure it's as glorious as I am."

"Glorious huh?" Jake said contemplatively. "I know just the theme. Haru, you wanna come here and pick out yours?"

"Yeah sure" Haru said, walking over to Jake. The next few minutes were spent in relative quiet as they finished up the entrance music selection. Once they were done Jake put his tablet away and he faced the others.

"So," he started, a wide grin on his face. "You guys ready for an awesome spectacle? Today is gonna be epic!"

"Please," Carrie said, snorting derisively. "I don't see what's so 'epic' about being used in a dog and pony show for our chancellors to work out their own petty issues."

"You too huh?" Jake said, his smile dipping slightly. "Chancellor Magnum keeps going on and on about how 'Foster and Sheppard need to be taken down a peg, and the spotlight taken off them for once.' I've never seen a middle-aged man act so childish." He chuckled. "It's honestly kind of funny."

"You should hear Chancellor Linette," Carrie replied. "She just loves to talk about Foster and Sheppard squabbling, Magnum being a quote-unquote "barbaric pig","

"A fair assessment of Chancellor Magnum," Jake interjected.

"And some teacher here named Crowler who is a, in her words, 'pompous buffoon who acts like he has class when he has none'." she continued. At that, Haru burst into uproarious laughter.

"I knew there was something I liked about her." Haru said.

"I wouldn't say that so fast" Carrie stated. "No offense, but from the uncouth way you acted earlier, Chancellor Linette probably has a rather low opinion on you as well Haru. She loves to emphasize 'proper manners and etiquette' and all that crap."

"Damn," Haru said. "You are blunt."

"Yeah well," Carrie began. "When just about everyone you meet treats you like you're made of glass, you tend to tire of bullshit easily." There was an awkward pause in the conversation at that.

"Well then," Jake said, grinning. "That just means today you get the chance to prove to everyone that eyesight or no eyesight, you can duel with the best of them!"

"Are you always so chipper?" Carrie asked, smiling slightly.

"Yup!" Jake declared. "It's my job as a performer to entertain and bring smiles to the audience! Which is why I want the 3 of you to go full force in our duels today! The same goes you guys in the tag duel as well. The audience won't be satisfied, and neither will I if you guys don't fight with everything you've got!"

"As if I ever do anything less!" Haru said, grinning. The enthusiasm of the most boisterous competitors was infectious.

"It would be disrespectful of me if I didn't go all out, so I hope you can back up your spirit with your skills boys." Carrie declared with confidence. Charles barked in agreement.

"You three better bring your best" Chazz warned. "Or else my absolute victory won't be as sweet."

"Wow, they are fired up" Eiji commented.

"You two better be as well," Luke stated. "Me and Biggs only get one duel, so we don't want it to be boring."

"I can assure you," Sarah stated, smiling. "Our duel will be anything but boring."

* * *

Not long after the students made their declarations, the chancellors returned and moved them to a waiting room.

"Now," Chancellor Magnum began. "We've decided the order in which the duels will go. We'll have the preliminaries first, followed by our tag duel, and finished off with our main event!"

"We've already decided who everyone's opponent for the first round is." Chancellor Sheppard declared.

"I'm gonna enjoy grinding you into the dirt Slacker," Chazz growled.

"And I'm gonna enjoy you getting knocked off your high-horse for a 5th time rich-boy" Haru bit back.

"BOYS!" Chancellor Linette interrupted. "Refrain from speaking when your teachers are talking!" Chazz and Haru rolled their eyes discreetly.

"Thank you Charlotte," Sheppard continued. "Now, our first match will be Mr. Princeton," Chazz and Haru leaned in. "Facing off against Ms. Guinness."

"WHAT?!" Chazz and Haru exclaimed at the same time.

"We decided," Foster stated. "That it would be better if North Academy and Duel Academy didn't face each other in the first round, in order to shake things up. Which means that Mr. Gotch"

"Mr. Savage" Jake interrupted. "I go by my stage name."

"Whatever," Foster pressed onward. "Mr. Savage will be facing Mr. Yoshida, followed by Mr. Matranga and Mr. Highwind vs. Mr. Hayata and Ms. Oeuvre, and finishing with the winners of the first two matches facing off. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

"Ms. Guinness, Mr. Princeton, please follow us." Sheppard requested. "You two will be on standby for your match." The two got up and followed the chancellor's out of the room. The others turned on the TV and waited for the fun to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syrus, Chumley, Blair, Bastion, Will and Alexis all managed to get front row seats in the arena.

"Man I can't wait!" Syrus exclaimed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"I know right!" Blair exclaimed, holding up a sign with 'Go Haru!' written on it, and wearing a shirt with a chibi Godzilla on it. "And Haru's gonna win it all!"

"Did she come in with that sign?" Will whispered to Bastion.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"And where did she get that shirt?" Alexis questioned.

"Well if you must know," Blair replied. "I made it! After all, a number one fan has to have her idol's merchandise, even if they have to make it!"

"Excuse me?" Syrus asked. "Who said you were Haru's number one fan? Clearly it's me!"

"Are not!" Blair shot back.

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Holy grilled cheese do you two ever shut up." Chumley groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Do they do this often?" Alexis asked.

"Every goddamn day when Haru isn't around." Chumley sighed.

"Uh, guys?" Will said, interrupting Blair and Syrus's argument. "It's starting." The two stopped arguing, but continued to glare as Crowler walked out, a microphone in his hands.

" **Hello everyone, and welcome to the annual Duel Academy School Duel!"** Crowler exclaimed into the mic. " **Let's get things started with our first preliminary round!"**

 **(Play Celtic Invasion- Becky Lynch)**

A hard rock song began to play as Carrie walked out, waving to the crowd.

" **Introducing first, representing East Academy: Carrie Guinness!"**

Once Carrie made her way to her side of the dueling field, she threw up the devil horns as people began to sing in time with her theme. After a minute or two of playing, the theme faded as another one started. This time, it was a piano riff that played for a few seconds before stopping.

 **GLORIOUS!**

 **(Play Glorious Domination- Bobby Roode)**

This time, a different rock song began to play as Chazz strutted arrogantly into the arena.

" **And her opponent, representing North Academy: Chazz Princeton!"**

Once he reached the center, he spread his arms wide and basked in the cheers of the North Academy students.

"Chazz it Up! Chazz it Up!"

"That is the stupidest cheer I've ever heard." Alexis muttered with disdain.

Soon Chazz's music faded as well, and Crowler spoke again.

" **Now, would our competitors activate their duel disks!"**

"Don't you dare go easy on me Princeton." Carrie stated as her duel disk turned on.

"Wasn't planning on it." Chazz replied.

" **Now then, let the first match of the School Duel begin!"**

DUEL!

Chazz: 4000

Carrie: 4000

"I'll go first" Chazz declared as he drew his first card. "First I'll get the ball rolling by activating the spell Allure of Darkness! As you probably know by now I can now draw two cards and as long as I banish a dark attribute monster I can keep said cards." He drew cards from his deck, then took a card out of his hand and placed it in his deck box. Chazz let out a small chuckle as he looked over his hand.

"Must have drawn something good" Carrie cocked her head to the side.

"I guess you could say that" Chazz laughed, "I summon Masked Dragon in attack position!" There was a flash of light before a large white and red dragon appeared in front of the North Academy rep. The dragon had white wings and scales with a red underbelly, and a white mask like face that was covered in a toothy grin.

Masked Dragon level 3 (1400/1100)

"I'll set a card and that will conclude my turn" Chazz ended as he slid the reverse card into the compartment under his duel disk.

"Very well, if memory serves me correctly Masked Dragon has a floating ability to compensate for its lower attack" Carrie said as she drew for her turn "It seems you plan to bring something out next turn should I destroy it correct?".

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Chazz deadpanned. "And what if I am?"

'Oh I just like to make conversation when I duel" The East Academy rep shrugged as she ran her hand underneath her nose. "Arise Kozmo Farmgirl!" She commanded as her field flashed with light and a young brunette woman wearing a white cape and blue skirt appeared before her, twirling a futuristic blaster around her left finger. She wore a pair of goggles around her head, a brown belt, and brown hiking boots.

Kozmo Farmgirl level 3 (1500/1000)

"I am rather curious if I may be so blunt" Chazz began.

"Go ahead I don't mind answering" Carrie nodded.

"How do you know what card is what in your hand?" Chazz asked.

"Ah…. I do get asked that quite a lot" Carrie giggled. "Each one of my cards is coated with a special perfume, much like how Ms. Valentine did during her time in the Duelist kingdom tournament. Being blind my other senses are heightened slightly to compensate, so I can tell even the slightest difference in fragrance."

"Thats…. sorta cool actually" Chazz admitted.

"Thank you" Carrie bowed slightly. "But I must return to the task at hand. Kozmo Farmgirl will attack Masked Dragon!" She commanded as the young woman aimed her laser pistol and let loose a shot that disintegrated masked dragon on impact.

Chazz: 4000-3900

"Masked Dragons effect activates!" Chazz declared raising his arm with his hand wide open, "Now Im allowed to special summon a dragon type monster from my deck provided it has 1500 or less attack. Luckily I have just the one in mind!" Pulling a card from his deck he slapped it onto the tray of his disk. "Arise Armed Dragon level 3".

Where the red and white dragon once sat, a smaller orange dragon with silver armor appeared. It let out a small screech before floating downward onto its masters field.

Armed Dragon level 3 (1200/900)

"Chazz uses level monsters now?" Bastion pondered. "Perhaps something changed while he was away".

"Really? He seemed like the same old jerk off to me." Syrus commented.

"Chazz may very well have picked up a firm strategy while he was off the island. Something I couldn't say he had while he was still a student here" Alexis admitted.

"Now that you're done I think I'll activate my Farmgirl's effect!" Carrie declared as her monster closed her eyes and extended a hand outwards. "When Farmgirl inflicts battle damage to my opponent I can pay 500 life points and add a Kozmo card to my hand! In this case I'll choose the field spell Kozmotown" She grinned as she picked the card out of her deck. "That will conclude my turn".

Carrie: 4000-3500

"Odd" Bastion said, "She left her 1500 attack point monster out on the field without any back row to protect it."

"If I had to guess she has something planned for Chazz's turn" Will nodded.

"My draw then," Chazz said pulling out his next card. "Now watch as Armed Dragon Level 3 gets to take its power up a notch!" He pointed at the tiny silver and orange dragon and it began to glow and change .As the glow dispersed the dragon was much larger and now had a red and black color scheme with a few other enhancements. Its stomach now was outstretched with three rows of long metal blades running down it. Its shoulders were now covered in spikes and its knees now sported two drill like weapons. "Say hello to Armed Dragon level 5!"

Armed Dragon Lv5 (2400/1700)

"Impressive" Carrie nodded.

"Oh you're about to see how impressive it is," Chazz called. "I activate Armed Dragon's effect! I can now discard a monster from my hand, target a monster you control with less attack than the discarded monster, and destroy it! I discard Luster Dragon and target your Farmgirl for destruction!"

"That would be a great move if I had not predicted it," Carrie grinned. "I activate my Farmgirl's effect! I can now banish it and special summon a level 4 or higher Kozmo monster from my hand." Farmgirl flipped open a hatch on her gauntlet and a whirring sound could be heard overhead as a silver spaceship appeared above her and she jumped inside. This ship had four wing like appendages ending in torpedo like engines on opposite sides of its bulky frame, along with two cockpits on either side of the front of the hull.

"The hell is that?" Chazz muttered looking up at it in amazement.

"Say hello to Kozmo Forerunner" Carrie explained, "One of Farmgirl's two personal spaceships."

Kozmo Forerunner level 7 (2800/1400)

"Interesting," Blair muttered. "Her lower level monsters are there to special summon the higher ones, even on her opponent's turn"

"So she had a way to defend herself even without setting backrow" Syrus added. "Her deck must be full of really powerful monsters."

"Well shit" Chazz growled. "You're not giving me much of a choice here". He looked over his cards before pulling out a pair and setting one facedown in the monster zone and one in the spell and trap zone. "I end my turn then."

"Very well. It seems it's my turn again." The Kozmo duelist nodded as she drew her next card and took a moment to determine what it was. "First things first, Forerunner's effect activates giving me a 1000 lifepoint replenishment!" As soon as she said this her form was engulfed in a green sparkly light as her life was restored.

Carrie: 3500-4500

"Second I'll play the field spell I added to my hand last turn Kozmotown" She continued as the scenery shifted to that of a futuristic city flowing with space vehicles. "Now for its effect! Once per turn I can target a Kozmo monster that I banished and add it to my hand provided that I pay life points equal to its level time 100. As you know there's only one monster currently banished so I'm sure you know what's coming."

Carrie: 4500-4200

"Yeah and I'm not particularly fond of what it entails" Chazz flinched.

Carrie shrugged. "I'm the representative of my school, did you think I would be a pushover?"

"No," Chazz said shifty eyed. "I just didn't know there were cards like these that were out there".

Carrie giggled, "Fair enough. Anyway I normal Summon Kozmo Farmgirl once again in attack position!" The young girl from before jumped out of her spaceship and spun her blaster around her finger before striking a fighting pose. "And now I think I'll activate her effect during my turn to special summon her other spaceship" Once again Farmgirl inputted commands on her gauntlet and a whirring noise could be heard overhead as a red ship appeared. This ship had a slender red frame with a fighter jet like look about it save for the two blasters on either side of the cockpit "Kozmo Sliprider summoned!"

Kozmo Sliprider level 5 (2300/1800)

"Sliprider's summoning effect activates, I can now choose a spell or trap on the field and destroy it, I'll choose the one on the right " Sliprider let loose a volley of laser blasts that pummeled the facedown and shattered it.

"Battle time! Forerunner attacks Armed Dragon!" The silver spaceship began charging its cannons before unleashing a barrage of fire on the armored dragon, whipping up a cloud of dust around Chazz.

"I activate my set card! Armor Impenetrable!" Chazz declared as the dust storm parted and his Armed Dragon came out unscathed, its arms raised in defense. "When an Armed Dragon monster is targeted for an attack I can negate its destruction by halving my life points".

Chazz:3900-1950

"You managed to keep your monster in tact for the turn, excellent" Carrie said in a congratulatory tone. "Unfortunately for you and your set monster my battle phase isn't over". She raised her hand as Sliprider charged up its lasers. "Fire!" She commanded causing the monster to let loose its attack and destroy the set card.

"Good!" Chazz called, "You just activated my set monster Exploder Dragon's effect! When it's destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard your Sliprider goes with it!" A blue and white dragon appeared above the cockpit of Sliprider and exploded taking it to the graveyard with it.

"You managed to destroy one of my ship monsters" Carrie said surprised before her expression shifted back to that of concentration, "Unfortunately when my ships are sent to the graveyard I can banish them and special summon lower level Kozmo monsters from my deck, in this case level 5 or lower."

"I'm no fan of Chazz from our few interactions, but this seems super unfair" Will said leaning forward in his seat.

"Tell me about it, not only is she unrelenting, so is her deck" Chumley agreed.

"Come forth Kozmo Goodwitch!" Carrie commanded as a figure appeared and drew a hilt like item. There was a snap and a hiss as the hilt became a fully formed laser sword and a green skinned woman with pointy ears emerged from the shadows. She wore a tan robe and skirt with a brown jacket over it. Another notable feature was the pair of fairy wings protruding from her back.

Kozmo Goodwitch level 4 (1800/1000)

"And I think that will do for the time being," she concluded. "I end my turn."

"My turn again so let's get down to it shall we?" Chazz said looking at his new card. "I think now is as good a time as any for my Dragon to evolve a little more, and with the help of this card I'm going to make it happen. I activate the spell Level Up!" He inserted the card into his disk and his monster was surrounded in a newfound power. "This card does just what you would expect, I tribute my Armed Dragon level 5 and then summon its next form" Armed Dragon began to shift and change. Its wings were engulfed in the metal alloy that coated the rest of its body, hardening into spikes. Its tail that was formerly just a flail like weapon sharpened into a spear and the alloy engulfed its head forming a helmet-like piece of armor. The new form of the dragon let out a roar as the aura dissipated around it.

Armed Dragon level 7 (2800/1000)

"Clearly your lower level monsters are the ones with the lifepoint cost effects" Chazz began, "And if I attack them you're just going to switch out for a heavy hitter. So I've decided exactly what I need to do to get myself out of this predicament"

"Oh?" Carrie cosked her head in suprise.

"Watch and see!" Chazz called. "I activate the equip spell Rage of the Armed Dragon." His monster let loose another roar. "When equipped to a Armed dragon that is level 7 or higher that monster gains 500 attack and inflicts double damage!"

"I understand now," Carrie smiled.

"You should, because the monster that replenishes your life points is about to go to the scrap heap! Go Armed Dragon, Metallic Rage!" He laughed as the crimson and chrome dragon jumped into the air and slashed at Forerunner sending it plummeting into the field.

Armed Dragon level 7 (2800-3300)

Carrie:4200-3200

"Forerunners graveyard effect activates allowing me to special summon another Farmgirl from my deck by banishing it" Carrie said slapping the newly retrieved card down onto her disk, while the familiar monster appeared for the third time twirling her blaster around her finger.

Kozmo Farmgirl level 3 (1500/1000)

"I think that's the most I can do for the time being, besides setting these two cards of course." Chazz grinned, proud of what he had accomplished.

"My turn then," Carrie nodded drawing again for turn. "I activate Kozmotown's effect to add my banished Forerunner to hand" She retrieved the banished card from her disk and added it to hand.

Carrie: 3200-2500

"Now I activate Farmgirl's effect!" Carrie continued.

"I'll stop you right there," Chazz called. "I activate my continuous trap Armed Dragon's Roar! While I control an Armed Dragon monster that is level 7 or higher I can negate the effects of all other monsters you control!" Armed Dragon's aura pulsed causing Goodwitch and Farmgirl to flinch.

"You were prepared this time?" Carrie asked confused.

"Did you think I would continue to let you dominate?" Chazz raised an eyebrow, "I have to make it to the finals to payback that slacker"

"I guess that's fair" Carrie laughed. "But even though my turn is over for the time being, I'm not going to let you win so easily."

"I would be disappointed if you did," Chazz grinned.

"This is weird" Syrus frowned. "It looks like Chazz is actually enjoying this duel. I dont think I've ever seen that before".

"Perhaps his time off the island changed his outlook on the game for the better, as hard to believe as that may be," Alexis shrugged.

"Draw! I'll start by activating Armed Dragon's effect! By discarding a monster from my hand now all monster you control with less attack than it are destroyed. I just so happen to have a second copy of Armed dragon level 5 in my hand and with its 2400 attack neither of your monsters can stand up to its onslaught! Let them have it Armed Dragon!" Chazz's dragon let loose a beam of energy that destroyed his opponent's monsters.

"And now you're open for a direct attack!" Armed Dragon once again let loose a beam of energy from its mouth and sent it hurtling towards the now defenseless East Academy rep.

"Looks like Chazz still doesn't understand the concept of overkill," Syrus sighed. "I sorta feel bad for her honestly."

"I'm not sure it's over quite yet, look!" Blair pointed down at the field as the attack whipped up a cloud of smoke.

"Not sure what you mean," Syrus muttered looking confused.

"Armed Dragon is still on the field" Chumley gasped. "Shouldn't the holograms disappear when the duel ends?"

"What gives?" Chazz yelled. "Is the hologram system broken?" he tapped his duel disk.

"Not quite" Carries voice answered as the smoke cleared. "I just managed to prevent the damage you were going to inflict." She pointed downward at a now face up spell card "As you can see I activated Emergency Teleport allowing for my third copy of Farmgirl to take the hit instead of my life points."

"Well damn i thought I had you there" Chazz groaned.

"You came close" she chuckled. "But I like to take precautions should things tip in my opponents favor."

'Well you got me this turn," Chazz sighed. "I'll set a card, and pass."

Carrie drew again and took a moment to go over what she had to work with. "I'll start my turn by activating my field spell once again, this time to add Goodwitch to hand,"

"And due to its effect pay 400 life," Chazz added.

"Indeed" Carrie nodded as her life points went down.

Carrie:2500-2100

"And as I did before with Farmgirl I'll bring Goodwitch out immediately" The green skinned fairy appeared, wielding her laser sword in an attacking stance.

Kozmo Goodwitch level 4 (1800/1000)

"I've effectively sealed your monsters abilities, but you're still going ahead with this?"Chazz seemed confused at the girls tenacity.

"You could say that I have a plan," she called. "But let me show you rather than tell. First i'll deal with your continuous spell by playing Mystical Space Typhoon" A tempest whipped up beside Chazz and destroyed Armed Dragon's Roar.

"And now with that out of the way I can activate my monster's effects again" Carrie grinned. "Goodwitch will activate her effect! I'll pay 500 life to flip your Armed Dragon into face-down defense position."

Carrie:2100-1600

"And with that my equip spell is destroyed," Chazz finished as he placed the card in the graveyard.

"Precisely" she nodded. "But my turn won't stop there, because I'm going to activate a little equip spell of my own." She inserted a spell card into the slot below Goodwitch as the fairy gained another beam weapon. "This card is called Kozmo lightsword and it gives my monster several useful effects. First she gains 500 attack and on top of that she gets to attack twice in a row".

Kozmo Goodwitch level 4 (1800-2300)

"And with Chazz's heavy hitter sleeping on the job that second attack could prove fatal for his life points," Alexis realized.

"Oh yeah, and she can inflict piercing battle damage as well" Carrie added, stretching her hand forward. "Go for it Goodwitch claim this victory for East Academy!" Her monster nodded flipping her swords back and forth as she jumped and attempted to pierce the facedown monster card with her blades. However the instant the swords would have made contact with the hologram they shattered along with their wielder. Carrie gasped as she heard her monster shatter into pieces."What?"

"You got a little ahead of yourself there" Chazz told her as his set card flipped face up to reveal- "So I activated Mirror force to prevent you from destroying my monster."

"Damn it" Carrie growled.

"I'm going to guess thats all you can do," Chazz grinned.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Carrie stated.

"Which means," Chazz declared. "It's time for me to seal my spot in the finals!" He drew and raised his hand towards his set monster ."Armed Dragon return to your position!" The set card flipped upward and the red and chrome dragon reappeared. "Let's end this! Go Armed Blast!" His monster nodded before its mouth began to shine and it let loose a beam of light that engulfed the East Academy rep. The light faded and the crowd gasped as Carrie dropped to her knees in defeat.

Carrie:1600-0

"I can see your students are as savage as always" Chancellor Linette growled looking over at Foster with great contempt.

Foster just smiled and shrugged, "If that's what it takes to go all the way. Besides you knew the risks when you decided to enter."

Their conversation was concluded by the sound of boos from the Duel Academy students as a referee walked onto the stage and raised Chazz's hand in victory. "The winner is Chazz Princeton from North Academy!"

"Shut it losers you're next!" One of the observing North academy students yelled, starting a string of insults thrown between the two. Soon an odd sound cut the two sides short however as what seemed to be a laugh sounded over the speakers. Chazz who had turned away and gave his fellow students the thumbs up turned around to see Carrie climbing to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've never felt better" she said brushing a stray strand of silver hair from her face. "This is the first time I feel someone didn't hold back on me because they thought I was fragile."

"Well I'll have you know that the Chazz doesn't hold back for anything, especially dueling." he crossed his arms and the North academy students began a resounding chant of "CHAZZ IT UP"

"Oh for fuck sake they couldn't have come up with anything better?" Will grumbled.

"I'll be sure to push my deck to even higher limits next time we meet," she grinned. I'm not going to lose again."

"We'll see," Chazz laughed. "I'd hate to admit it but I had some fun."

" _And made a new friend! I'm so proud of you boss!"_ Ojama yellow cheered as it did a little dance in front of Chazz's face. Chazz snarled and grabbed the spirit shoving him into his jacket once again.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to rub my victory in the face of a certain someone." He gave the Kozmo duelist a wave of his hand before walking back towards the locker room.

"What an odd boy," Carrie remarked to herself as she stood up and followed Chazz, using his footsteps as a guide.

* * *

"WOOHOO GO CHAZZ!" Luke exclaimed while punching into the air. Biggs cheered as well, but much less boisterously than his partner. The Duel Academy students were not nearly as enthused by Chazz's victory.

"Dang it," Sarah groused. "I was hoping he'd get his ass beat." She pouted and folded her arms while Eiji began to chuckle at her display.

"It would be a nice slice of karma for Chazz to lose on national TV after all the stunts he pulled." Eiji mused. "But it was an entertaining match at least."

"I'm glad he won." Haru said, deadpan. The two Obelisks looked at him like he'd just grown another head, but he continued. "Today wouldn't be nearly as fun if I didn't get to beat him a second time." At that he began to grin a shark-like grin.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Haru," Jake said. "You still have to beat me if you want to face Chazz. And I don't plan on losing this title match." At that moment, Chancellor Magnum walked in.

"Haru, Jake, you boys are up. Let's get this show on the road!" The two took one last look at each other, challenge and defiance in their eyes, before walking out of the room. As they left, they passed Chazz and Carrie.

"You better not lose Yoshida." Chazz remarked as the two walked by each other.

* * *

Crowler had retaken his position and began to announce once more.

" **Students, please put your hands together for 2nd and final preliminary round!"**

 **(Play Flight of the Valkyries- Daniel Bryan)**

As his music began to play Jake came out, his hoodie down and unzipped, revealing a white t-shirt with the words **American Savage** written in red on it. He pointed both hands into the air, pointer fingers outstretched, and began to chant.

"YES! YES! YES!" The West Academy students chanted alongside him as he walked down to the ring.

" **Introducing first, representing West Academy: Jake Savage!"**

Jake continued to chant once he made it to the center of the arena, with students from other academies beginning to chant as well. After a minute or so, he stopped, and Haru's music began to play.

 **(Play Destroyer- Samoa Joe)**

Music began to play for a few seconds as Haru walked out, before reaching a crescendo. Once it stopped, both the music and Haru let out a large roar that echoed throughout the arena.

"RAAAAAGH!"

The music continued while Haru walked towards his spot.

" **And his opponent, representing Duel Academy: Haru Yoshida!"** Somehow, Crowler was able to keep his hatred of Haru out of his voice when announcing him.

"I hope you're ready Haru" Jake said once Haru's music stopped. "Because you're about to go down for the 3-count."

"Sorry Jake," Haru said. "But there won't be any three count, because I'm going on a rampage."

" **Now, would our competitors activate their duel disks!"** Haru and Jake complied, staring at each other with resolve.

DUEL!

"Since you have home court advantage, I think it's only fair I take the first turn" Jake called as he drew his hand plus another and looked them over. "I'll set a card and pass my turn," he announced as he slid the card into the underhand compartment on his tray.

"Taking it slow eh?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "You may regret that later on."

"Oh come on man, it's all about the suspense. You gotta build to the climax." Jake laughed. "Show me your power Haru!"

"Alright you asked for it" Haru said flashing his signature shark like grin as he drew his first card. "Let's get the ball rolling then! I summon Kaiju Legend Baby Godzilla in defense position" placing the card sideways on the field a small godzilla like creature appeared before him. Unlike its bigger counterpart this Kaiju was more dinosaur like, and was angled like that of a T-rex. It let out a small squeak as it took a defensive stance.

Kaiju Legend Baby Godzilla level 1 (500/500)

"So you're going to make me regret it with that?" Jake asked seeming amused.

"I assure you what Baby lacks in power he makes up for with his effect," Haru shot back. "As you're about to see! When Baby is the only monster on my side of the field I can special summon a level six or lower monster from my hand! Arise Kaiju Legend Rodan in attack position!" He commanded as a loud shriek was heard overhead and the pteranodon Kaiju swooped in and landed next to Baby.

Kaiju Legend Rodan level 6 (2300/2300)

"Time to see what you have in store for me," Haru grinned. "Battle time! Rodan attacks you directly with Tyrant Gale!" The giant winged Kaiju began to flap its wings attempting to Blow Jake off the field, but the West Academy rep stood tall as he pressed the button below the card he had set.

"I'll activate my trap then! It's called Tag -Team Ambush and you're about to see what it can do!" The card seemed to absorb the wind currents like a drain sucking up water, imbuing it with a green light. "First as you can see my trap negates your direct attack, and in addition I can special summon up to two Savage Superstar monsters from my hand as long as their total levels don't exceed your highest level monster."

"So you baited me," Haru grinned. "Excellent"

"I thought you would see it that way" Jake chuckled as he picked two cards from his hand and placed them in attack position, "The audience awaits boys! So come on out Savage Superstar Strong-Style Scorpion and Savage Superstar Luchador Lanius!" In a flash of light two beast like warriors appeared and raised their hands for a standing ovation from the west academy students, who had been flown in shortly after Jake and Magnum had arrived. The first one was modeled after a scorpion, with a large black stinger poking out behind it, and wore a pair of black leather pants with red stripes going down the sides. The second had wings instead of arms, purple skin, a blue bird-themed lucha mask, and a blue singlet.

Savage Superstar Strong-Style Scorpion level 3 (1500/1300)

Savage Superstar Luchador Lanius level 3 (1600/1200)

"Strong-Style Scorpion's effect activates! When he's summoned I can add a field spell with Savage Superstar in its name from my deck to my hand" He pulled out a card from his deck and revealed it. "In this case I think I'll choose Savage Superstar Battlegrounds."

Haru smirked. "Well can't say I'm not intrigued. I'll set a card and pass my turn then."

"Allright draw!" Jake called adding the new card to hand. "I'll start by activating Battlegrounds from my hand!"He inserted the field spell into the slot at the end of the disk and closed it at the two competitors were surrounded by a wrestling ring surrounded by tropical trees and animals.

"So you're making this a wrestling match eh? Sounds fun," Haru said cracking his neck in anticipation.

"It's sorta my thing you know" Jake laughed. "Savage Superstar Battlegrounds gives all Savage Superstars 300 attack for every Savage Superstar I control and since I control two that's 600 additional attack if my math is correct."

Savage Superstar Strong-Style Scorpion level 3 (1500-2100)

Savage Superstar Luchador Lanius level 3 (1600-2200)

"But wait, the fun doesn't stop there because I can now activate Luchador Lanius's effect! When I control a spell or trap card with Savage Superstar in its name all monsters that share the archetype name gain 500 attack"

Savage Superstar Strong-Style Scorpion level 3 (2100-2600)

Savage Superstar Luchador Lanius level 3 (2200-2700)

"Alright everything's in order for me to lay the smackdown on you," Jake declared. "Strong-Style Scorpion attacks Baby Godzilla with the Stinger Elbow!" The scorpion themed wrestler leaped towards baby godzilla and pulled back its elbow to deliver a strike but was deflected as Rodan extended a wing to defend it. As Strong-Style Scorpion returned to his side of the field Jake blinked in confusion "What gives?"

"When Baby is on the field with another Kaiju monster it can't be destroyed by battle" Haru informed him. "And all battle damage I would take from his battles are halved."

Haru:4000-2950

"Well that's rather annoying" Jake grumbled. "Fine, Luchador Lanius will attack your rodan then. Go, Falcon Frankensteiner!" The avian wrestler leapt into the air, and wrapped it's legs around the Dino Kaiju's neck and flipped back, using the momentum to send Rodan into the ring canvas and destroy it.

Haru:2950-2850

"That's it for me," Jake concluded.

"Draw!" Haru grinned seemingly having fun despite getting smacked around during his opponents turn pretty handily. "I'll activate Baby's effect! Since it survived a turn on the field I can special summon Kaiju Legend Little Godzilla from my deck in defense position!" He placed Baby in the graveyard before placing a new card on the field. With a slightly louder cry, what seemed to be a tiny green cartoonish Godzilla appeared in Baby's position.

Kaiju Legend Little Godzilla level 4 (500/1900)

"And since I control a Kaiju monster I can special summon Kaiju Prophet Hirotoshi in defense position as well," Haru continued as his new monster appeared in the form of an old Japanese man in a brown jacket and hat along with a pair of tan pants.

Kaiju Prophet Hirotoshi level 1(100/100)

"Hard to believe you're going to stage a comeback with those two monsters. I'm guessing you have something else up your sleeve?" Jake asked.

"That's right" Haru answered. "Because Hirotoshi has a second effect in addition to being able to special summon himself, he can be treated as two tributes for the summon of a Kaiju monster, And I think I have just the monster for this occasion, namely Kaiju Legend Gaira!" The old man disappeared as the familiar green furred goliath rose upwards beating its chest.

Kaiju Legend Gaira level 7 (2600/1900)

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT" Jake yelled excitedly. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"Glad I could impress" Haru grinned. "But I'm not quite done yet, you see my deck revolves around the concept of token tributing to activate my monsters effects, and it seems I don't have any tokens to tribute. Let's change that shall we? I activate the spell card Matango Pollination! When activated I can target one monster you control and special summon two Mushroom Tokens with half its original attack."

Mushroom Token x2 (800/800)

"Now let's get down to business. I activate Little Godzilla's effect. By tributing a token on my side of the field I can flip a face up spell or trap facedown. And I think your field spell is the best target in this instance." The surrounding wrestling ring disappeared from around them as it was deactivated.

"Well damn, kill the mood why don't you?" Jake groaned clearly disappointed by the change in scenery.

"Can't let you have the advantage if I intend to win can I?" Haru grinned

"Fair enough."

"And if I recall correctly since its no longer activated your monsters lose their 600 point attack boost."

Savage Superstar Strong-Style Scorpion level 3 (2600-2000)

Savage Superstar Luchador Lanius level 3 (2700-2100)

"And with that it's time for me to layeth the smackdown!" Haru pumped his fist. "But first Gaira will activate its effect, by tributing a token monster it gains that attack until the endphase!" Gaira grabbed the remaining mushroom and shoved it into its maw before flaring with an orange aura.

Kaiju Legend Gaira level 7 (2600-3400)

"Do what you do best Gaira, pummel Luchador Lanius!" Haru commanded as the Green gargantua grinned pounded its chest and slammed its outstretched palm down onto the avian luchador, shattering it instantly.

Jake: 4000-2700

"Hows that for a comeback? I managed to destroy your monster and reduce your remaining one back to its original attack." Haru asked.

Savage Superstar Strong-Style Scorpion (2000-1500)

"That was sweet dude," Jake grinned. "Quite the combo you pulled off if I do say so myself.".

"These two are almost exactly the same in terms of personality. I didn't think it was physically possible." Bastion sighed.

"Yeah the only difference is I think that Jake actually applies himself in school" Alexis chuckled.

"Whose side are you on?" Blair said shooting her a glare."Haru is the best duelist, besides Zane, that I've ever seen".

"Yeah when he applies himself nobody can stop him" Syrus agreed.

"Shhh" Will hissed, "It's just getting good".

"And that's my turn. Your go, Savage" Haru called.

"As a showman I can't let you show me up" Jake laughed drawing for turn. "I'll start by flipping my field spell face up so I can get that attack bonus once again." The field returned to its tropical wrestling theme. "For my first move I'll activate a continuous spell called, Hit My Music!" A card depicting a large titantron with the words savage superstar on it, with a bulky cloaked figure standing below it with its arms raised. "Now once per turn during my main phase one I can reveal the top card of my deck. If it's a Savage Superstar monster I can special summon it, if it's anything else it goes to the graveyard."

"Playing the chance game? Alright show me what your deck can do" Haru nodded.

"I intend to," Jake stated. "So here goes!". He drew and looked at his card with a grin "Looks like my deck answered my call, I special summon Savage Superstar Submission sabertooth" slamming the card onto his disk. A humanoid sabertooth wearing a pair of red tights jumped out of the ground in front of jake and took up a fighting stance.

Savage Superstar Submission Sabertooth level 3 (1500/1600)

"And now that I control two superstars they gain 600 attack due to my field spells activation" Jake continued.

Savage Superstar Submission Sabertooth (1500-2100)

Savage Superstar Strong-Style Scorpion (1500-2100)

"Now to activate Sabertooths effect. I can now equip him to a monster you control and it loses attack equal to Sabertooths original attack" Sabertooth let out a snarl as it maneuvered itself behind Gaira, locking in a rear naked choke, binding Gaira in place..

Kaiju Legend Gaira (2600-1100)

"And now I have an out to your stronger monster" Jake laughed, "Let's Battle! Strong-Style Scorpion attacks Gaira with Stinger Knee Strike!" The scorpion-themed wrestler ran towards Gaira, and leaped into the air before driving its knee into the Gargantua's face, shattering it into pieces.

Haru: 2850-1850

Haru covered his eyes as a wild tempest whipped past him at his monsters destruction. "Thats the two count Haru, I'll say this now next turn you're going to get pinned!' Jake called.

"We'll see about that" Haru growled placing his hand on his deck before drawing. "Since Little Godzilla survived till my next main phase he gets to evolve a little more! Arise Kaiju Legend Godzilla Jr!" The little green Kaiju began to glow and shift until it changed into the form of a smaller version of Godzilla with shorter dorsel plaits.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla Jr level 6 (2200/900)

"I'll banish Matango Pollination from my graveyard to special summon a singular Mushroom Token. Then I'll activate Jr.'s effect. By tributing that very same token I can destroy a monster you control with less attack than it. Go for it Jr. take out Strong-Style Scorpion!" Jr.'s smaller dorsel plaits began to glow as it let loose its breath weapon destroying it."

"And now for the direct attack!" Haru continued. "Jr. take aim at his life points!" The smaller Kaiju let loose its atomic breath once again engulfing Jake completely.

Jake: 2700-500

"I'm not going down without a fight Savage! I have to put someone in his place in the finals" Haru grinned. "You're welcome to try to finish me off though."

"Oh I will," Jake said as his turn began. He turned to the students of West Academy in the crowd and raised the card he had drawn up high for them to see. "It's here folks, the card that will bring West Academy into the finals!"

There was a loud roar from the West Academy stands as they began to chant, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jake pointed to the ceiling with his duel disk hand and nodded. "I hope you're ready for this Haru!"

"Well you've piqued my interest at least," Haru stated, excited at Jake's pronouncement.

"The King of the ring and the food chain will dine on Kaiju today!" Jake declared. "I banish both Savage Superstar Submission Sabertooth and Savage Superstar Luchador Lanius in my graveyard to special summon Savage Superstar Mane Eventer!" Jake's side of the field began to light up and fire erupted from outside of the ring as a shadowy figure climbed into the ring. It wore a pair of blue tights and a red hoodie. It raised a claw hand to the sky before discarding its hoodie with a loud howl. Standing before Haru was a humanoid lion with red face paint.

Savage Superstar Mane Eventer level 8 (?/?)

"I can tell your confused by its lack of attack points, but don't be. There's a good reason," Jake explained. "You see Mane Eventer gains attack equal to that of the two monsters I banished to summon him, and if you recall Sabertooth had 1500 attack and Lanius had 1600 attack. That means,"

Haru whistled, "That's 3100 attack."

"Damn right it is!" Jake said striking a pose. "Remember when I said you would be pinned by the end of this turn? I wasn't lying because for my normal summon I'm going to bring out Savage Superstar Hardcore Hellhound! And due to my field spell both my monsters gain 600 attack now."

Savage Superstar Mane Eventer level 8 (3100-3700)

Savage Superstar Hardcore Hellhound level 3 (1500-2100)

"And now for the three count!" Jake said pointing towards Godzilla Jr, "Take him out Mane Eventer with Powerbomb of the Pride!" Mane Eventer ran towards Godzilla Jr and lifted the Kaiju into the air, before driving it back-first into the ground..

Haru reached for the the button above his set card, but noticed Jake shaking his head."That won't work my friend! When Mane Eventer attacks you cant activate spells or traps so unfortunately this attack is about to go through!" Haru watched as Mane Eventer destroyed Jr and the remaining damage was directed at him, knocking him completely off his feet.

Haru: 1850 -350

Jake watched his opponent fly backward, his expression changing to that of disappointment. "I told you Haru this was your last turn and I've never been wrong on that prediction before"

"He's going to lose," Crowler whined from behind the four Chancellors as he chewed on his handkerchief. "I knew we should have let Zane represent us this year."

"Might as well end this now" Jake shrugged. " Hardcore Hellhound, finish him off!"As his monster attacked he turned towards the West Academy students and raised his right arm in victory. But he was not met by the cheers he expected, but with silence. There was a flash of light behind him and he turned to see his monster return to his side of the field. He frowned and looked over to see Haru now on his feet as shit eating grin on his face. Beside him call of the haunted had revealed itself and in front of that the giant brown Pteranodon Kaiju that he had destroyed earlier.

Kaiju Legend Rodan level 6 (2300/2300)

"There's a first time for everything buddy," Haru retorted. "and I intend to be the one to break that streak. So would you like to redeclare your attack or not?".

Jakes grin returned as he shook his head, "Nah I think i'll pass."

"So let's see if I can pull off the comeback?" Haru said looking down and taking a deep breath. He felt a hand on his right shoulder that sent shivers down his spine.

" _You alright there partner?"_ Godzilla asked.

' _Yeah I'm fine,'_ He thought. ' _Took you long enough to show up.'_

Godzilla yawned ' _Yeah the old lady told me to quote "Get off my ass", so I came out so she would stop bitching.'_

"Glad you value our partnership so much" Haru snorted.

' _Don't get me wrong kid I do. I just figured you would have this one in the bag like the other times'_ the spirit grinned. ' _But I can tell this duel has got your blood pumping, I know because it's getting me pumped. I haven't felt this way since the duel with Zane.'_

Haru grinned as he placed his hand on his deck. "I'm relying on you partner, and all the other spirits in my deck."

" _And we will answer,"_ Godzilla growled as the blue aura that had only shown itself a few times before engulfed the Kaiju duelist.

"Whoa" Blair gasped. 'Do you guys see this?"

"What? From the way it looks to me Haru's just taking a minute to get himself together," Syrus said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Dude! Thats so sick" Jake's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"Just a trick I picked up while training," Haru grinned as he drew and all of the blue aura funneled into the card. He looked at it and laughed. "Would you look at that they pulled through."

"Show me!" Jake said giving him a bring it on gesture.

"If you insist. I play the spell card Kaiju magic: Laval Imbuement! In order to activate this card it requires either Godzilla or Rodan on my field. Since I control Rodan I can tribute it then special summon Fire Rodan from my deck in attack position!" Taking the card from his deck he replaced Rodan with it. "Imbue yourself with the flames that lie dormant within the volcano and arise with a new power, Come forth Fire Rodan! Rodan was engulfed in a black rocklike substance as it began to shift and change into something new. The rocks shattered and a new Rodan emerged from within. Now it had pinkish crimson skin, its horns were now sharper and it glowed with a new fiery power.

Kaiju Legend Fire Rodan level 8 (2800/2000)

"As much as I appreciate the effort, your monster still doesn't compare to Mane Eventer's attack and due to it's second effect you can't attack anything but it," Jake pointed out.

Haru shrugged, "Who said I was going to try to take your monster head on?"

"What?"

"When Fire Rodan is summoned it destroys all spell and trap cards you control and inflicts 500 points of direct damage for each, and due to the fact I managed to lower you to exactly 500 the previous turn..."

"Well played," Jake laughed clapping his hands.

Fire rodans head spikes began to glow before it let loose a reddish beam that diminished Jakes life points completely.

Jake:500-0

Haru raised his fist in victory as the holograms disappeared. Crowler fell back in his chair out of shock, and the Arena erupted in cheers. Jake walked across the arena and stretched out his fist, "Nice duel Guardian Kaiju."

Haru looked at him and raised and cocked his head slightly. "How did you know that was my nickname?"

"To be honest Chancellor Magnum collected info about the people I might face during this competition to try to get a leg up. Honestly it doesn't play along with my dueling style to be aware of my opponents strategies, but it was kinda fun reading about the shenanigans you and your friends have gotten into" Jake explained.

"Ah," Haru nodded. "Well if it makes you feel any better you're the first person since our schools Ace were I've gotten this pumped for a duel." He bumped fists with his opponent.

"Would you mind explaining what the blue Aura thing you did was? It was really cool," Jake asked inquisitively.

"Well…."

" **Would the Contestants please clear the dueling field so we can set up for the tag duel title match please?"** The announcer called over the microphone.

"I'll tell you while we walk. I think we're holding up the proceedings."

"And when we get to the waiting room we can make fun of Chazz for how serious he is," Jake added.

Haru grinned at the prospect, "You know Jake, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

 **Hey Guys thanks for waiting for the new chapter. I decided to take a couple weeks off to dedicate myself to studying for my finals. Anyway,** **Azure Dragon of the East had the Ideas for both Biggs and Carrie and I really appreciate his help with them. As for a question posted rather recently in the comments, I'm not sure when i'll use super Godzilla but I can assure you i will at some point. As for Jake, Silver and I have been planning on having a character who uses wrestling themed cards for a while now and while I'm not the most well informed about the sport, Silver is and he helped out a lot. Thanks for the support and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks. As always Keep it Showy**

 **-Red**


	24. Chapter 24: A Rivalry Rekindled!

Chapter 24: A Rivalry Rekindled! The School Duel Finale!

After the conclusion of Jake and Haru's duel the two seemed to be rather chummy, as if they had know each other for much longer than the actual time they had spent together on the island. The two sat in the corner at a hightop in deep discussion.

"Should I be concerned?" Sarah asked watching the two talk.

"About the fact that Haru seems to have found a new friend almost exactly like him, or the fact that Chazz might just blow a gasket from being in the same room as the three of us?" Eiji asked as they both observed Chazz tapping his foot on the ground in the chair across from them as his glare shifted to each of them, then Haru, then back again.

Another moment passed and the chatting intensified followed by Chazz's foot tapping even faster. Noticing this, the duo began to laugh even louder and Eiji noticed a vein begin to pulse on Chazz's forehead.

"Chazz don't do it, it's not…" Luke began to say placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"ALRIGHT" Chazz yelled, pushing himself to his feet and storming over to the hightop. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO CHOWDERHEADS SAYING ABOUT ME?!"

Jake looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't believe you when you said it, but I guess you were right Haru, he is really easy to crack"

"I'm insulted that you doubted me to begin with," Haru told him.

"Why you! I can't wait to crush you and show that my loss to you was a complete fluke," Chazz growled getting in Haru's face.

The Kaiju duelist grimaced and used his index finger to push the former obelisk away, "First of all Princess there's this thing called mouthwash possibly try it sometime. Additionally I seem to recall you getting a bit to big for your britches in our duel and using up all the cards in your hand."

"First rule of dueling amigo, we always have a contingency plan," Jake smirked as the two bumped fists over the table.

Chazz glared at him. "I don't seem to recall asking your opinion, you worthless Jobber."

Jake snorted, "That's pretty funny, because last time I checked until my last duel I was undefeated. Can you say the same?"

"I certainly…" Chazz began to protest

"Hold up there ego balloon" Haru interrupted. "If I recall correctly you not only lost to me, but you lost to Sarah and Bastion as well. On top of that the first night here you probably would have lost to Eiji if you hadn't been saved by security, and after all that you decided to run off while we were all asleep."

"Like a bitch" Jake added.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Haru grinned as the duo high-fived.

"Oh god there's two of him now," Sarah groaned.

"We're all doomed," Eiji shook his head.

"That's it" Chazz growled raising his right hand and forming a fist. "It's time I took you down a peg."

Haru grinned, "Come on tough guy lets see what you got."

Chazz sent a punch flying towards the Slifer's face intending to knock him directly on his ass. But the punch didn't seem to connect for some reason as another hand blocked it right before it made contact. The two boys looked to the side to see Chancellor Magnum grinning enthusiastically.

"Now now boys, don't take out all this aggression on each other….."

"Thank you, someone had to step in and prevent this from happening. It would have been a drag if one of them couldn't compete," Biggs sighed from the couch across from Sarah and Eiji.

"Exactly my boy, and as a showman I believe that all their aggression should be taken out in front of the fans! Gotta show the world the power of our up and coming duelists."

"Ya know I was about to say that I misjudged him, but then he reverted right back to what I expected," Luke said rubbing his eyes.

"He's taking your loss rather well" Haru whispered to Jake after leaning across the table.

"Chancellor Magnum is what you would call an opportunist" Jake shrugged. "He wanted me to win, but it would be wrong to thing he didn't have backup plans to push his agenda."

"Sounds kinda like a sleazeball if you ask me" Haru snorted.

"I guess you could say that," Jake chuckled.

"But that's besides the point," Magnum said ignoring that the two were pretty obviously talking shit about him. "I was sent to gather our tag team competitors. If the four of you would follow me please," he raised his hands telling the North and Duel Academy students to rise.

"Enjoy the break between duels slacker, because after my teammates wipe the floor with your brother and his girlfriend, I'll be sure to embarrass you on national television." Chazz stated before returning to his spot in the chair across from them.

"Please you'll be looking up at me from the floor like last time" Haru rolled his eyes.

Sarah and Eiji walked over to the seat Carrie currently occupied. The East Academy rep had been relatively silent since the conclusion of her duel with Chazz, but rather than being downtrodden by her loss, she seemed rather amused by the proceedings. Hearing someone approach her current position next to across from the couch she looked up and smiled "You Duel academy students always seem so lively."

"I guess you could say that" Eiji sighed watching the two combatants glare at each other.

"Anyway" She chuckled at his response. "what can I do for you two?"

"Well… seeing as most of the people in this room who would prevent conflict will be otherwise occupied, we were wondering if you could make sure those two knuckleheads don't get into any trouble while we're gone?"

Carrie smirked, "I think I can handle those two, why not?" she gave the two a thumbs up. Eiji looked at Sarah and shrugged.

"Any time now please!" Chancellor Magnum called tapping his watch as he, Biggs and Luke stood at the entrance to the arena.

"Sorry." the two bowed in unison before joining their competitors, and being escorted down the hall. "How bad do you think the state of that room will be when we get back?" Sarah asked taking a glance back at the light of the room every so often.

"Well look at it this way, Carrie seems like a reasonable person and I honestly think she could take on Chazz and Haru" Eiji told her. "It all comes down to the wildcard in this scenario".

"Jake? Well that's not making me feel any better about the odds of property damage" Sarah chuckled slightly.

* * *

"Man if I'd known it would have taken this long between duels I would have brought some snacks" Chumley grumbled as his stomach let out an audible growl.

"Chum I'm as shocked as you are that you didn't bring anything to eat," Blair deadpanned.

"I get the feeling that Haru and Chazz are the reason why it's taking so long" Alexis sighed resting her head on her hand.

"I had the same thought" Bastion nodded. "With two people that despise each other so much, I question why they decided to allow them to be in the same room as each other."

"Perhaps it's to stir up emotions for the grand finale?" Syrus proposed, "I mean these duels are on national television they've gotta be making at least a little bit of money for all this."

The conversation died as Crowler walked out to the center of the arena and began to speak.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen we apologize for the wait! But you will have to wait no longer! Because here are our Tag-Team contestants!"**

 **SHOCK THE SYSTEM!**

 **(Play Undisputed- The Undisputed Era)**

A hard-pounding rock song started to play as Biggs and Luke walked out. Biggs was stoic, while Luke played air guitar along with the song using his duel disk.

" **Introducing first, representing North Academy, the team of Biggs Highwind and Luke Matranga!"**

Once Luke and Biggs made their way to the center, they fist bumped as their music continued to play for a bit. Once it stopped, a guitar began to play before being joined by a violin.

 **(Play The Rising Sun- WrestleMania 34 version- Shinsuke Nakamura)**

As the music hit it's first crescendo, Sarah and Eiji walked out, waving at the crowd. Every so often, Eiji would throw up his hands, forming a cross with them.

" **And their opponents, representing Duel Academy, the team of Eiji Hayata and Sarah Oeuvre!"**

The duo made their way to their spot, and grinned at Luke and Biggs as their music continued to play. Once it stopped, Crowler spoke up.

" **Now, would our competitors activate their duel disks!"** The four students complied, locking eyes in determination to achieve victory for their school.

DUEL!

L&B:8000

S&E:8000

"If there are no objections from my opponents, i think i'll start this off," Luke announced as all four duelists looked at their hands.

"Go ahead" Sarah answered after getting a nod of agreement from Eiji.

"Very well." The Makai Duelist grinned, pulling a card from the top of his deck. He grinned and gave Biggs a thumbs up "Alright partner, let's go with the usual plan". Biggs returned his thumbs up but his face remained focus. "I'll start this duel off by summoning Fallen Makai Barago in attack position!" Placing the card upright on his disk a shadow dropped from the ceiling. With a quick motion it was no longer a shadow but a black haired man in leather shirt and pants, along with a black cloak.

Fallen Makai Barago level 4 (1900/1600)

"When I summon Barago he allows me to add a Makai Armor equip spell to my hand" Pulling a single card from his deck he placed it under the newly revealed Makai warrior. "For a Fallen Knight of the Makai order, only the Darkest of armors will suffice, Come Fallen Makai Armor Kiba!" Barago smiled menacingly before pulling the necklace from around his neck. He took a moment to briefly blow on the talisman causing it to glow, then proceeded to spin it in the air above him creating two circular purple halo's. Snapping his fingers he was then engulfed in almost completely obsidian armor with small gold tints. As his armor formed a large greatsword appeared before him.

"When Barago is equipped with this armor two things happen! First I can send a light Attribute Makai Knight to the graveyard from my deck, and then Barago Gains attack equal to half of that monsters attack until my next turn." Pulling another card from his deck he placed it in the graveyard as the muscular Makai Knight known as Sword appeared behind Barago before disappearing into the Dark Knight's blade.

"The card I discarded was Makai Knight Sword who has a base attack of 1600, so now Barago gets an additional 800 attack."

Barago began to swell with a dark purple aura as his attack rose.

Fallen Makai Barago level 4 (1900-2700)

"Normally when a Makai monster is equipped with Armor the armor would go away at the end phase, however Barago is unaffected by that restriction. And I think i'll leave it at that for the time being, and end my turn," Luke concluded.

"I'll take the next turn Eiji" Sarah told her tag partner. "And what a turn it will be. I activate Polymerization from my hand! I offer Pallette Warrior Crimson Cavalier, and Azure Artist from my hand to call forth the most cunning of my warriors! Come forth Palette Warrior Purple Poisoner in defense mode!" Above her a female knight in shiny red armor, as well as a older man in blue artist attire were sucked into the vortex. Soon a new figure jumped from the portal wearing a purple Lab Coat and goggles. Pushing the goggles up onto its head revealed masculine features as it let out a loud cackle.

Palette Warrior Purple Poisoner level 6 (800/2100)

"All that and all you can muster is a twenty one hundred defense monster to defend you?" Luke frowned. "Surely you can do better than that"

"We figured it would be best to wait and see what both of your decks can do," Eiji said,."After all neither one of us knows what the others deck is fully capable of."

"Additionally that was just a special summon so she still can bring out another monster should she choose" Biggs added.

"That's all the summoning I'll do for this turn actually, but I'll set a card for backup instead" Sarah nodded as a reverse card appeared in front of her.

"Right my turn then" Biggs said in a somewhat bored tone. "My turn will start as I summon Aleister the Invoker in attack position." He placed the card onto his field as a middle aged man in white and gold mage robes appeared. In his right hand he held a ornately decorated book with a giant sapphire in the center, and in his left a staff with a diamond shaped blue and silver crystal on the end.

Aleister the Invoker level 4 (1000/1800)

"Aleister will activate his effect now" Biggs raised his hand to the sky, "When summoned or flipped face up I can add the spell card Invocation to my hand". Moving his hand to his deck he pulled the card without looking at it.

"He seems….bored" Syrus stated as he looked back and forth from the tv screen that was trained on the west academy duelist, and the boys face.

"It's not boredom Syrus, it's confidence" Alexis shook her head. "I can tell he's done this enough were he knows his deck will provide what is required."

"I play Invocation allowing me to follow your example and fusion summon. Since I'm summoning an Invoked monster, I can use monsters in either player's graveyard as material by banishing them." Aleister began to chant as a large summoning circle appeared in front of him. "I offer up Aleister the Invoker, as well as the Makai Knight Sword resting in Luke's graveyard in order to fusion summon." The aforementioned Makai Knight appeared in front of the summoning circle before being absorbed into it. As this happened, Biggs began to chant. "Arcane master who brings forth the Eidolons! Offer up the demon swordsman as tribute in order to bring forth the chariot of holy light! I fusion summon, Invoked Mechaba!" As the summoning finished Aleister disappeared and a white armored knight on a chariot being pulled by a armored beast appeared.

Invoked Mechaba Level 9 (2500/2100)

"But I won't stop there! I activate the effect of Invocation from my graveyard allowing me to return a banished Aleister the Invoker to my hand and shuffle itself back into the deck" With a fluid motion Biggs returned the fusion card to his deck and his duel disk did the rest. "My turn is over"

"I'll proceed with mine then," Eiji nodded. "First I'll summon Ultra Vessel Dan Moroboshi in attack position"

Ultra vessel Dan Moroboshi level 4 (1700/1500)

"Then I'll activate his effect to activate a trap from my hand, and I'll choose Ultra Hero Call! When my opponent or in this case opponents controls at least one monster with higher attack than mine I can special summon the corresponding Ultra Hero that Matches my Ultra Vessel from my deck."

Luke grinned. "Do it Biggs"

"Roger that! I'll activate Invoked Mechaba's effect! When you would activate a spell, monster, or traps effect I can discard a card of the same type from my hand and negate then banish it" He revealed a copy of Seven Tools of the Bandit from his hand before discarding it. Mechaba raised a hand and a beam of light shot outward and shattered the spectral image of Eiji's trap card.

"Shit" Eiji growled covering his face with his arm.

"Then I'll do this!" Sarah called as her own trap card flipped face up. "Ill activate the continuous trap Paint Turret. Now once per turn each monster you control gets hit with a Color counter!" Purple Poisoner leaned against what seemed to be a pirate cannon colored like a rainbow and let loose two shots that engulfed Both Luke and Biggs' monsters.

Fallen Makai Barago level 4 (2700/1600) X1 counter

Aleister the Invoker level 4 (1000/1800) X1 Counter

"And that means Poisoner gets to work his magic! Every time a color counter is added to your side of the field you lose 400 lifepoints for each!" The Scientist let out another cackle before tossing a beaker across the field. It landed between the two monsters and smoke engulfed them, while the North Academy duo felt their life points deplete.

L&B:8000-7200

"Thanks" Eiji smiled

"That's what I'm here for" Sarah told him sarcastically a grin clearly visible on her face.

"Well looks like my original plan fell through" Eiji shook his head. "So I'll play some support then! Namely the continuous spell card Branch! Now when you destroy a Fusion monster we control one of its fusion materials returns to our field afterwards, and additionally I think I'll set another card for insurance purposes".

"Alright now the battle can get underway" Luke laughed. "Barago will activate his effect once again! This time I'll send Makai Knight Rei to the graveyard giving my Fallen Makai 750 attack." A long haired young man in a brown and black tattered black jacket appeared in front of the black Makai Knight before being slashed in half with the longsword. "But the fun won't stop there, I play the equipped spell Horror Possessed- Ring and equip it to your poisoner." Sarah's monster raised its left hand and a purple signet ring appeared on his middle finger. "When equipped your monster loses 500 defense" Luke explained.

Fallen Makai Barago level 4 (1900-2650)

Palette Warrior Purple Poisoner level 6 (2100-1600)

"Battle! Barago attacks your poisoner with demon sword slash!" he commanded. Barago pulled his sword from the ground and began to pulse with dark energy before appearing behind the purple scientist. Two slashes formed in his torso before he disappeared.

Fallen Makai Barago level 4 (2650-1900)

S&E:8000-6950

"Branch activates! Allowing me to resurrect one monster used in the fusion summon of Purple Poisoner! Be reborn Crimson Cavalier!" Eiji raised his hand upward as the female red knight stormed back onto the field twirling her lance above her head.

Pallette warrior Crimson Cavalier level 4 (1800/1500)

"And now Mechaba will lay the smack down your Ultra Vessel!" The Knight standing atop the chariot slashed its sword twice in the air sending two long wind blasts flying at Moroboshi destroying him."

"Moroboshi's effect….." Eiji began

"Not while Mechaba is on the field!" Luke laughed as he revealed a level four Makai Knight from his hand. "Since were tag partners I can activate Bigg's monsters effect as well, and I'll send Makai Priest Amon to the graveyard to prevent your monster's effect."

"All according to plan" Biggs whispered.

"Try to hide your disappointment Biggs. As soon as this is over we can find some real opponents to face" Luke said patting the smaller boy on the head. "I end my turn."

"Looks like it's up to me to halt the forces that face us" Sarah said drawing for her turn. "I'll play the spell card A Heroic Return. When activated it revives one warrior type monster from either my or my partners graveyard in attack position but its effect is negated until the end of my turn." She paused to wait for a counter.

"I'll negate it via Mechaba's effect!" Luke chuckled discarding yet another card as Sarah's spell card fizzled out.

"I was hoping you would do that actually" the Obelisk girl smiled. "Because now you've wasted that negation, And now I can activate this! Go Pot of Greed!. She discarded the spell as a grinning pot appeared before her shooting two new cards into the air from within itself. "Next Ill activate the spell color mixing! I offer up once again Crimson Cavalier on the field and the Red Brawler in my hand! He who fights for no master use your blade to strike down my enemies! I fusion summon Palette Warrior Ruby Ronin!" As the spiral above them reemerged the two monsters were sucked in and a new warrior wearing ceremonial samurai armor emerged. He pulled his katana from its scabbard and took up a fighting position.

Palette Warrior Ruby Ronin level 6 (2000/1000)

"You fail to see that your monster is clearly weaker than either of ours" Luke commented.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Sarah said innocently, "When Ronin is summoned it takes on the attribute of one monster you control that was hit with a color counter. In addition as long as it's on the field when it battles a monster of that attribute, the monster is destroyed and you take any damage i would have taken from that battle. I think that Mechaba's light attribute will do quite nicely." The red samurai raised his sword and it began to glow with a radiant light. "Now Ronin Elemental Fury!" The Samurai took a flying leap angling his blade downward into the torso of the Silver knight, cutting through its armor like butter and destroying it.

L&B:7200-6700

"Well then" Biggs sighed ,smiling slightly. "That's not good"

"Biggs did you just smile?" Luke asked

"Probably" the smaller duelist shrugged. "not many people can get past Mechaba"

"Continuing on. I'll discard Sapphire Shinobi from my hand and give my Ronin the ability to attack again with half its stats!" A spectral image of the Shinobi appeared behind Sarah's monster imbuing it with a new will to fight. Drawing is sword once again the Samurai slashed at its opponents, diminishing their life points.

L&B: 6700-5700

"I'll set a card and that's enough for now, I've gotten rid of one of our obstacles after all." The Obelisk girl grinned as she adjusted her glasses ever so slightly.

"Very well it's my turn I guess," Biggs sighed. "Arise Aleister the Invoker," the smaller duelist commanded, placing said card onto his disk.

Aleister the Invoker level 4 (1000/1800)

"Wonderful, we get to see what else this monster has to offer," Bastion chuckled leaning forward in his seat.

"Try not to get to excited there, we are supposed to be rooting for Eiji and Sarah" Blair reminded him.

"I never said that I wasn't rooting for them, I'm just fascinated by the potential of new cards" The Ra smirked.

"Aleister's effect will activate! Allowing me to add Invocation from my deck to my hand" A card pushed itself out of the middle of the North Academy students deck and he added it to hand. "Now I'll activate it! I target your Water attribute Sapphire Shinobi and fuse it together with Aleister. Arcane master who brings forth the Eidolons! Offer up the ninja who embodies water and let the rivers of the underworld surge forth! Fusion Summon! Come forth, in defense mode, Invoked Cocytus!" The Cloaked wizard was engulfed in a torrent of water. Instantly a pair of Chrome wings followed by thickly muscled arms and legs. The torrent subsided as a large bipedal chromatic dragon let out a loud roar.

Invoked Cocytus level 6 (1800/2900) x1 color counter

"Oh wonderful" Eiji groaned.

"Oh it gets better my dude" Luke chuckled.

"Invocations graveyard effect activates. I shuffle it back into the deck and Aleister returns to my hand. Next, Cocytus will attack your Ronin."

"But he's in defense position, that's not possible" Sarah shook her head.

"Normally that's true but that happens to be one of this Dragon's special abilities, Additionally I'm going to discard Aleister in my hand to give it a 1000 point stat boost" Biggs explained.

Invoked Cocytus level 6 (1800-2800/2900-3900)

The Chromatic dragon dove across the field towards its opponent, who took a defensive stance. Closing the distance rather quickly the dragon was suddenly stopped by an invisible force.

"I was hoping to save this for a little later, but you forced my hand." Sarah grumbled as her set card flipped upwards revealing mirror force.

"Sorry but that wont save your monster," Biggs shook his head "Cocytus isn't in attack mode, and even if it was it can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effects."

"Even so," Sarah retorted. "Your partner's monster isn't so lucky".

The glass separating the monsters shattered and a shard pierced Barago destroying him. The dragons assault continued slamming into the Ronin, crushing him completely.

S&E:6950-5050

"And just like that were back in the lead. Nice job partner," Luke laughed as the two exchanged a high five.

"Branch activates once again! Crimson Cavalier returns in attack position!" Sarah snapped her fingers as Crimson Cavalier appeared on the field.

Pallette Warrior Crimson Cavalier level 4 (1800/1500)

"I'm not worried" Biggs shrugged. "There's no way your monster can get over mine, so I think I'm safe. My turns done."

"Then it's my turn again," Eiji declared drawing for turn. He paused to do a once over of his arsenal. ' _Hopefully I can do something this turn.'_ "Since you no longer have a way of negating my cards, I'm going to go full power now! First I activate Death of a Hero!" Eiji's set card flipped upward to reveal Ultraseven encased within a cross made of crystal. "When activated I can send an Ultra Hero or Vessel monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard. I send Ultraseven in my hand in this case."

"Why?" Biggs asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see right now! I play the spell card Marquette Summoning. While I have a Ultra Hero or Ultra Vessel monster in my graveyard I can banish said card and special summon an Ultra Kaiju from my hand or graveyard. Since Ultraseven is in my graveyard due to that set up, I'll banish him to summon Ultra Kaiju Eleking from my hand!" After returning Ultraseven to the deck box on his belt an image of a young woman wearing an orange and grey jacket and grey pants appeared. On the right upper side of her jacket the word GUYS was printed in red letters. The woman loaded a green capsule like object into what seemed to be a strange phone and raised it skyward. With a pulse of green light a white Kaiju covered in black cracks appeared in front of her. It had two rotating black antenna on either side of its head and a long whip like tail.

Ultra Kaiju Eleking level 7 (2500/1200)

"Now I'll activate its effect! I draw one card and depending on what type of card it is I get an effect. Here goes!" Pulling the top card of his deck he revealed it "Looks like I've been graced with a spell this time. Now all monsters you control switch battle positions."

"Interesting" Biggs muttered.

"Glad you approve," Eiji grinned as he watched Cocytus stand up from its defensive position.

Invoked Cocytus level 6 (1800/2900)

"Battle! Eleking attacks Cocytus with Ultra Thunder Strike!" Eleking began to spark with electricity before swinging its tail at the chromatic dragon. The dragon shuttered with pain before being shattered into pixels.

L&B: 5700-5000

"And my partner's monster will swing in for a direct attack as well" Eiji commanded raising his hand as Cavalier rode across the field and slashed at both of the north academy students.

L&B: 5000-3200

"I'll set one card and pass. How do you like that?" Eiji grinned.

"Your making it interesting now" Luke admitted. "But this duel is far from over. I'll activate Gift of the watchdogs" A card depicting three young girls dressed entirely in white sitting on swing sets appeared behind him. "I now banish one Makai monster and one Makai Armor spell from my graveyard to add one monster and one spell with different names to my hand. I Banish Barago and his equip armor to add Makai Knight Kouga and Makai Armor Garo to my hand."

"Is it time?" Biggs questioned.

"Indeed it is my dude," Luke nodded. "Continuing on I activate Monster Reborn to revive Cocytus from my partners graveyard." The chromatic dragon reappeared in defense position in a pulse of light.

Invoked Cocytus level 6 (1800/2900)

"Crap," The Duel academy duo gasped in unison.

"Oh don't worry about it kids, he's not sticking around for to long" Luke chuckled. "I activate the fusion spell Makai Armor Surge! I fuse Cocytus on the field with the Makai Knight Kouga in my hand. Let your unlimited potential and light give birth to a new warrior that strikes against darkness!" He began to chant. "Makai Fusion! Arise Makai Knight Kouga: Dragon Formation!" A youth in a long white trench coat wielding a shortsword appeared on Luke's field. Swinging his sword upward in a circle a ray of light engulfed him as the familiar golden armor took shape on his body. Afterwards a pair of delicate golden ribbon like wings shot out of either side of his body and his sword became more ornate. A loud growl ripped across the stadium as the warrior pushed itself up into the air.

Makai Knight Kouga: Dragon Formation! Level 9 (3500/3000) x1 color counter

"This is the result of us combining our will to win!" Luke yelled as a card pushed itself out of the graveyard slot on his duel disk. "Dragon Formation's effect allows me to equip it with one Makai Armor spell that's banished or in my graveyard during each of my turns. Plus, when a spell is equipped to it via this effect it gains 1000 attack and is unaffected by my opponent's card effects. I equip the Armor of Kiba." The black armor that Barago called his own appeared in spectral form before the new monster before turning into a ball of light and entering the winged Makai Knight,

Makai Knight Kouga: Dragon Formation Level 9 (3500-4500/3000)

"Battle! Kouga cut his Eleking down to size" flapping its majestic Knight rose into the air, raising its sword into the air his sword began to glow a blinding light. The crowd let out a loud shriek as they all rushed to cover their eyes. A moment later the monster appeared behind the Kaiju plunging its sword into the ground before him as its opponent crumbled to dust.

S&E:5050-3050

"Upon your monster's destruction I activate the quick play spell Horror tactics!" A card depicting shadowy horned figured surrounding a silver Makai Knight and a Makai priest revealed itself. "When I only control a monster with Makai in its name it can attack again by halving its attack until the endphase."

Makai Knight Kouga: Dragon Formation! Level 9 (4500-2250/3000)

"Kouga will attack again! This time with Cavalier as the target!" He commanded again as the blinding light flashed again and the Makai Knight diced the Palette warrior with little to no effort.

S&E:3050-2600

"And now my turn's over meaning my monster returns to 4500 attack! This is it Duel Academy reps! Your final challenge is at hand let's see how you act under this pressure."

' _Hopefully i can pull something out, or else the two of us are done for'_ Sarah thought as she closed her eyes in frustration. She felt a hand grip her right shoulder and she glanced at Eiji who was giving her an odd grin. It took her a moment to realize but this was the same grin that she had seen time and time again coming from Haru. A smile of confidence and enjoyment.

"We got this Sarah, I trust you and you trust me" Eiji nodded, Sarah took a deep breath and nodded pulling the top card from her deck and looking at it.

"I set a card," She declared. "And that's it."

"That's it?" Luke frowned. "I was expecting at least a little fight."

Sarah shrugged. "You play with what you get unfortunately."

"Unfortunate indeed" Biggs sighed as he drew for his turn. "I shall put you out of your misery then. Dragon Formation's effect activates! I attach the equip spell Makai Armor Garo from Luke's hand giving him an additional 1000 attack."

Makai Knight Kouga: Dragon Formation! Level 9 (4500-5500/3000)

"Go and end it Kouga!" Biggs snapped his fingers as the monster sprung into action.

"A little early for that don't you think?" Sarah called.

"We aren't completely undefended, my partner here saw to that," Eiji added as he pressed a button on his duel disk and the set card on Sarah"s field flipped face up. As the Makai Knight went to release its radiant energy, instead it was absorbed by this new card.

"Defense Draw? Well color me impressed," Luke chuckled.

"I'm glad your entertained. Now the damage from your attack is reduced to 0 during damage calculation, and I get to draw a card." Doing so the obelisk boy grinned. "Alright then."

"That's it for me then I suppose. Show me something entertaining." The smaller North Academy student nodded.

"I'm sure I won't let you down" Eiji chuckled as he drew for his turn.. Looking at his hand, he gave another Haru-esque grin. "Here goes. First comes a new card I like to call X Deviser. Much like the spell that gave you guys your Dragon Formation this card allows me to special summon a monster from my extra deck provided I meet its conditions. First I need to control or have in my hand Ultra Hero X". He revealed said card depicting an Ultraman with silver and grey armor with streaks of red throughout. It's color timer unlike previous ultramen was that of his name a large glowing X. Its head was decorated with two blue orbs for ears and above them two red streaks that seemed to form something like headphones, and on the top of its head like previous Ultras it had an arch leading backwards. "Second it requires I have a light attribute Kaiju monster in my graveyard, such as the Eleking that was sent their earlier. Hero of the light! Combine your power the power of the Digitized Kaiju and create a new power! Fusion summon! Arrive Ultra Hero X Eleking Armor!." A duel monsters card appeared and slipped itself into the X Deviser depicting a Cyber version of Eleking. Soon after Ultraman X appeared as well. A cybernetic version of Eleking appeared above the Hero before dismantling itself and equipping to the hero. The head attached to the shoulder, the Torso to the chest and the tail to his right arm creating a cannon like weapon.

Ultra Hero X Eleking Armor level 8 (2800/2000)

"That's not enough" Biggs shook his head.

"Who said I was finished?" Eiji continued. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my partners Ruby Ronin." In the monster zone next to X the ruby samurai reappeared. "Since your monster has been hit with a color counter, Ronin's effect will activate changing his attribute to light."

Palette Warrior Ruby Ronin level 6 (2000/1000)

"Interesting" Blair said, "He's setting up for something"

"They may not see it just yet, but I think this is the beginning of the end for this duel" Alexis added.

"Ultra Hero X's effect activates! I discard a card from my hand then I destroy all spell and trap cards on the field." Flexing his torso X let out a pulse of electricity, destroying Eiji's set card and Sarah's paint turret, along with both equipped Makai Armors that had buffed up Dragon Formation.

Makai Knight Kouga: Dragon Formation! Level 9 (5500-3500/3000)

"Additionally X gains 200 attack for each card destroyed via his effect"

Ultra Hero X Eleking armor level 7 (2800-3600/2000)

"Battle! Ruby Ronin attacks your Dragon Formation. And due to its effect your monster is automatically destroyed, while you take the damage." The red samurai pulled his sword from his scabbard and dove across the field slashing the golden knight, before returning to its position at X's side. A moment later Dragon Formation imploded.

L&B:3200-1700

"Now X will attack you directly! Cyber Discharge!" Holding up his right arm the Ultra charged up the cannon that adorned it before letting loose a blast at his opponents.

L&B:1700-0

The crowd cheered as the holograms disappeared and Eiji and Sarah raised their hands in victory.

" **And the winners of the School Duel Tag Team Showcase: Duel Academy's Eiji Hayata and Sarah Ouevre!"** Crowler crowed, pleased that his Obelisks won, even if they were friends with his arch-nemesis.

"And we were so close." Biggs said, disappointed in the outcome. Luke put a hand on his shoulder.

"True, but it was fun regardless." He said. "C'mon, let's congratulate our opponents." The pair walked over to Sarah and Eiji and extended their hands. "Good game you two." Eiji and Sarah shook their hands.

"You as well," Eiji said.

"Yeah, you two had us on the ropes till the end." Sarah complimented. "You both work really well as a team.

"Thanks, but that's mostly due to Biggs here." Luke responded. "His deck has awesome synergy teaming with a ton of different decks. It made meshing our playstyles easy."

"Um," Biggs stuttered awkwardly. "While the compliments are nice, shouldn't we get back to the waiting room? Your professor's giving us a weird look." The others turned and saw Crowler motioning for them to leave with his usual over-the-top mannerisms. Eiji rolled his eyes.

"Of course," He sighed. "You're right, we should get back. I don't want to leave Carrie alone with Chazz, Haru and Jake any longer than necessary." With that the four made their way off the dueling field. As they went through the doors, they heard Crowler speak again.

" **And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking a short intermission to complete preparations for our main event!"**

The four duelists walked back to the waiting room, preparing for chaos as they opened the doors. To their surprise, Chazz and Haru were nowhere near each other. Chazz sat in an armchair, reading a magazine, while Carrie sat on the couch, reading what was most likely a book in braille. Jake and Haru however were in a corner of the room, Haru having trapped Jake in an armbar of some kind.

"Ok," Jake said, his voice slightly strained. "Make sure the arm is completely straight, and then apply the pressure. It's better to pull when using this hold, because it allows for better leverage when bending the elbow."

"Like this?" Haru said, following Jake's instructions and hyper-extending his elbow.

"Yup. Now move your knee onto my shoulder for a second point of tension on the arm."

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Eiji interrupted. Haru turned to him, without breaking the hold.

"Oh, hey Eiji. Jake and me were just exchanging fighting tips. He's helping me with grappling and I gave him some pointers on brawling." He explained nonchalantly, as if he didn't currently have someone trapped in an armbar.

"Of course" Eiji stated flatly, pinching his eyes in frustration.

"Hey, you're the one who keeps harping on me to learn, and guess what? I'm learning." Haru retorted. "Besides, I thought you'd be happy that me and Chazzy over there weren't beating the snot out of each other."

"Yes, thank you for maintaining the absolute minimum of proper behaviour by practicing wrestling moves with your new friend." Eiji said with biting sarcasm.

"Uh guys?" Jake interjected. "While this conversation is fun to watch, can you get off me Haru? My arm's starting to cramp up." Haru complied and helped him up.

"Thank you." He turned to the four that just returned. "Nice duel guys. You four really put on a show and got the crowd pumped!" he said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Indeed" a voice interrupted. The group (minus Carrie) all turned and saw Chancellor Magnum walk in. "That tag-duel was a wonderful semi-main event. Hopefully our finale can match or exceed it." He gave a smile to Chazz and Haru that was supposed to be charming, but came off more as sleazy. "But beforehand, I'd like you all to meet the sponsors who helped get this event on the air all across the world. Gentlemen, please come in." Two dark-haired men in their late twenties-early thirties walked in. Both men were clad in dark suits and had an air of arrogance and superiority about them. One had long slicked back hair, and a goatee, while the other had short cropped hair. The longer-haired one carried a briefcase in his hand. Chazz's eyes widened as he recognized the duo.

"Slade? Jagger? What are you two doing here?" He asked incredulously.

"You know these two suits?" Haru asked.

"Know them? They're my older brothers." Chazz remarked.

"You have brothers? With how spoiled you act I thought you were an only child."

"Eat a dick Yoshida. Seriously, why are you guys here?"

"Simple little brother," the brother with long hair spoke. "We decided to sponsor this event and using my political contacts as well as Jagger's business contacts, were able to get this event on world-wide television."

"Ok," Chazz said. "But why?"

"Again, it's simple," the now named Jagger replied. "We want the world to see your debut into the wider dueling scene. What better way than having you defeat the elite of the four top Duel Academies on TV?"

"I can see the family resemblance. They all have heads bigger than your dorm building." Haru whispered to Eiji.

"Now," Chancellor Magnum said, clapping his hands together. "Do either of our finalists have special requests for their entrances? We want to go all out for our grand finale."

"I already hashed out the details with Jake," Haru replied.

"When? When the two of you were rolling around on the ground like 5 year olds?" Chazz snarked.

"No, when we were talking in the corner. Your ego is just so massive you automatically assume everyone's talking about you." Haru bit back.

"I'll show you ego" Chazz said, growling at Haru. He stopped when Slade placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now now Chazz, you shouldn't stoop to the level of someone like him. Come, Jagger and I have some things we wish to discuss with you. Don't worry Chancellor Magnum, we'll get his entrance sorted out." Chazz acquiesced, glaring at Haru as he left with Slade. Jagger followed, closing the door behind them.

"I really wanna punch those two." Haru stated

"Well you can't." Eiji replied.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"No problem General Smartass."

"Joke's on you, I'm a higher rank."

"Shut up."

* * *

Out in the hall, Chazz was being chastised by his brothers.

"Really Chazz, you nearly lost to a blind girl?! That is unacceptable!" Slade said, glaring down at his youngest brother.

"And let's not forget, you ran away from here due to your losing streak. Including a loss to someone on the lowest end of the totem pole." Jagger reminded.

"Those loses were a temporary setback!" Chazz barked back. "There's no way I'm going to lose now. Mark my words, that savage is going down!"

"Well unfortunately Chazz, your word isn't good enough." Slade stated coldly. "Do we need to remind you of the Princeton Group's plan? Of your part in it?"

"Of course not!" Chazz replied.

"Then humor me. Tell me what it is."

"Fine" Chazz rolled his eyes. "You're at the top of the political world while Jagger is at the top of the financial world. It's my job to be at the top of the dueling world, so the Princeton Group has a foothold in the top 3 major influencers in the world." He recited the plan with a weary boredom born of countless lectures on the topic. "Happy?"

"We will be," Jagger spoke. "Once you defeat Yoshida and your path to the top is once again clear."

"And to insure that," Slade said. "We've made an investment." He held up the briefcase he brought with him, and opened it. Inside were a vast number of cards. "These are some of the rarest and most powerful dragon cards in the game today. Use these to defeat Yoshida and show the world the might of the Princeton family." He closed the briefcase and held it out towards Chazz. When Chazz didn't take it, he glared and spoke sharply. "This is not a request." Chazz glared, but took the briefcase. "Good boy. Your entrance is already handled. The stage crew will fill you in. Use the time you have to get used to your new deck. And remember, the Princeton Group's future rests on your shoulders." With that, the elder Princetons walked away. Chazz glared venomously at the two behind their backs, his grip tightening on the briefcase handle.

* * *

While the Princeton family drama was going on, Syrus, Chumley, Blair, Bastion, Will and Alexis were sitting patiently in their seats.

"That tag match was fascinating" Bastion said, writing in a notepad. "The way both decks synergized with each other has opened up so many new equations."

"Dude, really?" Will asked. "Take a break from the calculations for one day."

"Let him be" Chumley spoke, pulling out a grilled cheese he had acquired during the break. "At least he's not being annoying like those two " He gestured over to the still arguing Syrus and Blair, who by now had somehow accrued more Haru merchandise. Blair still had her sign and shirt, and added a headband with Haru's name across it, while Syrus now had a foam finger that said Haru #1 on it, as well as a soda hat with Godzilla's face on it. "And where are they getting all that stuff?"

"Best to not ask questions Chumley" Alexis said, partaking in a sandwich of her own. "When Haru's involved, you're bound to get a headache." Chumley's response was cut of when the spotlights in the arena turned on and focused on the center where Crowler was standing.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the School Duel Main Event!"** Crowler announced. " **North Academy's Chazz Princeton takes on Duel Academy's own Haru Yoshida in a climactic contest to finish out our show. Without further ado, let's bring out our first competitor!"**

The lights went out as a familiar piano riff began to play.

 **(Play Glorious Domination- Bobby Roode)**

 **GLORIOUS!**

A blue spotlight shone on the entrance where a large platform had been constructed, with Chazz standing on top of it, his back to the audience. As the main guitar riff began to play, he turned to face the crowd. Once the chorus began again, he posed with his hands outstretched and soaked up the cheers of the North Academy students as the once again chanted.

"Chazz It Up! Chazz It Up! Chazz It Up!"

"Still the stupidest thing I ever heard," Alexis stated bluntly.

" **Introducing first, representing North Academy: The Glorious One, Chazz Princeton!"**

The platform began to lower to the ground, giving Chazz the appearance of descending from the heavens. Once the platform reached the floor, he jumped off and posed again in front of a screen where his name appeared in giant blue letters. He strutted towards the ring with his usual arrogance, basking in the attention from his school. Once he reached the center he stretched out his hands again and posed until his music faded. As his music stopped, the lights went out and silence reigned throughout the arena for nearly a minute before an earth-shattering roar, even louder than Haru's previous entrance, echoed throughout the arena.

" **SKREEEEOOOOOONNNNNKKKK!"**

 **(Play Beginning of the End- Godzilla Final Wars)**

An orchestral piece began to play as a crimson light shone from the entrance ramp, the various spotlights turning on at different intervals to create the illusion of fire spreading. Haru walked out of the entrance, the screen behind him showing a city landscape burning as shadowy titans battled each other.

" **And his opponent, representing Duel Academy: Slifer's Guardian Kaiju, Haru Yoshida!"**

Haru marched towards the center, looking as though he was rising out of a fiery hell. He glared at Chazz, a burning determination shining in his eyes. As the lights turned back to normal, he ran his thumb across his throat in an intimidating display.

"I hope you're ready Yoshida" Chazz proclaimed when Haru's music faded. "Because after this you're going to be at my feet where you belong"

"Just shut up and duel Princeton." Haru replied with a rare serious demeanor.

" **Now, would our finalists activate their duel disks!"** Haru and Chazz did so, glaring at each other with venomous hatred.

" **Then let the School Duel Main Event, BEGIN!"**

DUEL!

H:4000

C:4000

"I'll give you the first turn" Chazz grinned. "Trust me your going to need it."

"I'll make you regret that generosity," Haru responded pulling his sixth card from his deck. "Starting things off I'll set a card, then I'll pass my turn"

"As usual your all bark and no bite" Chazz smirked as he followed suit for his first turn.

"Hello pot" Haru snarked.

"Let's get this beatdown underway then!' Chazz grinned. "I normal summon Shielder Dragon level 3 in defense position!" Slapping the card onto his duel disk, the holograms kicked in as a red and bronze baby dragon appeared in front of him. On either hand the new monster seemed to have one half of a traditional shield. Slamming its fists together it took a knee and the two parts formed into that of the full shield.

Shielder Dragon lvl 3 (900/1200)

"But it doesn't stop there! I continue with the spell double summon! As even you probably know slacker, this card allows me to summon an additional time this turn. Arise Armed Dragon level 3!" Another dragon, this time with orange skin and silver armor appeared. Along its back it had a long row of spines from the top of its head down to the base of its tail.

Armed Dragon lvl 3 (1200/900)

"Seems you have few new toys princess" Haru smirked. "Let's see if you can do anything with them"

"Oh I intend to unleash my new arsenal completely!" Chazz grinned "Armed Dragon lvl 3 will attack you directly! Metallic slash!" The Orange dragon cliniked its fists together then dove across the field and slamming into Haru's duel disk. But Haru didn't even seem to flinch.

H:4000-3400

"Just as planned," Haru grinned. "My trap card Mysterious Kaiju Egg has what it needs to activate! When I'm dealt direct damage I can take half instead, and then immediately after special summon a Kaiju monster thats level 4 or less from my hand. Say hello to Kaiju Legend Destroyah:Juvenile!" With a loud screech a reddish purple kaiju scuttled onto the field. Its lower half had three crablike legs on either side of its body and a pair of small pincers on the front. Above the small pincers was a long scaly neck that lead up to a head with two crestlike appendages and an insect like mouth with multiple sets of mandibles.

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Juvenile level 3 (1300/1300)

"That's disgusting, like you." Chazz smirked. "Not to mention weak as fuck."

"Keep joking jackass" Haru retorted putting on an even bigger grin. "This is only the beginning"

"I certainly hope so, I'd hate to think I fine tuned my deck for this much disappointment." Searching through his hand he picked two and inserted them into the slots below Shielder Dragon and Armed Dragon, "I'll set two cards and pass my turn."

"Alright! let's get this rampage started!" Haru yelled drawing for turn. "Let's start this off with another copy of Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Juvenile!" He called out slapping another card onto his disk.

Kaiju Legend Destroyah:Juvenile level 3 (1300/1300) x 2

"Now their effects kick into gear! When another Juvenile is on the field each copy of that card gains 200 attack!"

Kaiju Legend Destroyah:Juvenile level 3 (1300-1700) 1

Kaiju Legend Destroyah:Juvenile level 3 (1300-1700) 2

"Ready Princess? Here comes a wall of hurt! Juvenile 1 will attack Armed Dragon, Destruction Discharge!" The small Kaiju's mandibles opened releasing a wave of electrical energy from within. As the beam shot across the field it seemed to curve as it crossed the border between fields.

"Shielder Dragons effect activates!" Chazz yelled as he raised his palm towards his card. "While I control another Lvl monster you can only attack shielder dragon!"

"Fine by me! Your Shielder Dragon is still hitting the road after this."

"I'm not so sure about that slacker! I activate Impenetrable Attack!" One of his set cards flipped face up to reveal a superhero standing in the background as his partner blocked and attack. "For this turn only I can target a monster I control and prevent its destruction during the battle phase!"

"Clever girl," Haru muttered" I guess there's no point in going through with the second attack!"

"Well then, looks like you're not as stupid as you look," Chazz snarked.

"Bitch I pulled this black coat off long before you went all emo" Haru retorted.

"Whatever" Chazz rolled his eyes. "Since your battle phase is over, Shielder Dragon's evolution effect activates! When it was targeted for an attack and survived the battle phase I can special summon a Shielder Dragon lvl 5 from my hand or deck!"

Chazz's monster began to glow as its body shifted and changed. The light dispersed and the Baby dragon was no longer a baby. It's now silver armor stretched farther over its head to the point it now seemed like a helmet. Its legs and arms had doubled in size and the shields had grown as well. When combined both sides of the shield now completely obscured view of its wielder.

Shielder Dragon lvl 5 (1700/2400)

"I'll set a card and that will end it for me" Haru shrugged.

"Fascinating" Bastion grinned. "Chazz seems to have embraced the level dragons during his time away."

"Did you just notice that?" Will asked, eyebrow raised.

"If I had met him while he was on the island I'd think he stole the idea from me" Blair pouted. She stood up raising her sign even higher over her head "KICK HIS ASS HARU!"

"I think letting Haru take her under his wing was a terrible idea" Bastion sighed.

"You Think?" Will and Alexis said in unison.

"My turn will start off with a bang! " Chazz declared. "When my standby phase hits Armed Dragon lvl 3 transcends its small amount of attack and evolves into Armed Dragon lvl 5" Chazz took the card from the field and fed it into his discard pile before slapping another down in its place. A metallic roar could be heard as the small orange dragon began to bulk up, its skin changing from orange to red. On the outer sides of its legs two drill like spikes appeared, Its silver skin darkened into a black armor, and three long rows of spikes grew across its stomach from the bottom of its stomach to the base of its neck.

Armed Dragon Lvl 5 (2400/1700)

"So now he can destroy either of the Destroyahs with its' effect," Will commented.

"That would be correct," Bastion agreed not looking up from his notepad that he was quickly taking down notes on. "However it would require him to discard a monster with higher attack from his hand, and I doubt Chazz would throw away the last card he had in his hand, especially after how hard reckless discarding backfired on him last time he dueled Haru."

"Time to battle Delinquent!" Chazz yelled "Armed Dragon will attack your first Destroyah!" The black and red dragon let loose a silver beam of light that it sent flying towards the Destroyah Juvenile.

"My turn to throw a wrench in your plans Dickhead!" Haru yelled. "I play the trap card Servum Ambush! When you would attack a Kaiju monster I control, I can special summon two Servum Tokens, and your attack switches to one of them instead!" In a flash two wyvern like creatures with red beady eyes, and spikes on the end of a long tail appeared.

Servum token Level 3 (1000/1000)

The silver beam of light arced to the side and engulfed one of the smaller monsters, blowing it to bits and sending a bit of backlash Haru's way.

H: 3400-2000

"Now Servum Ambush's second effect activates! When you destroy a Servum Token on my field I can add a monster with Kaiju in its name from my deck to my hand. I'll add another copy of Destroyah Juvenile."

"I don't know what you're planning Savage but you can't get through my combo" Chazz grinned, feeling confident. "I'll set a card and call it a turn."

"What no flashy evolution this turn?" Haru snarked drawing for turn. "Is it because you used all of the cards in your hand?"

"Shut up and summon your third copy smartass" Chazz returned.

"I take that as a compliment" Haru grinned. "And as you wish, I'll summon my third copy of Destroyah: Juvenile!"

Kaiju Legend Destroyah:Juvenile level 3 (1700-1900) 1

Kaiju Legend Destroyah:Juvenile level 3 (1700-1900) 2

Kaiju Legend Destroyah:Juvenile level 3 (1700-1900) 3

"Now comes what I've been waiting for, I activate Polymerization! I fuse my three Destroyah Juvenile! Creatures of destruction and Chaos combine your power and wreak havoc on the civilization that created you! Arise Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Aggregate form!"

The form of the kaiju was almost completely similar to the Juvenile form except for a few characteristics. The combined form had grown to the size of the average Kaiju like Godzilla and Kong, and it had two arm like appendages that had grown out of its back.

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Aggregate level 6 (2500/2000)

"And I won't leave you in suspense Chazzy boy, I activate Destroyah's new effect. Once per turn I can tribute another monster I control and then negate one of your monsters effects"

"Looks like he's got you here boss" Ojama Yellow giggled, popping into existence on its owners right shoulder.

"Shut up you little freak, I can read the situation without your commentary" Chazz growled.

"I choose Shielder Dragon as my negation target, and offer up Servum as compensation. Micro Oxygen Nullification!" Haru continued as his fusion monster spit forth a spark of lightning that caused Chazz's monster to lose a bit of its color.

"Now just a bit of insider information Chazzington, I know what your Armed Dragon's effect allows you to do" Haru said crossing his arms.

"Should I be impressed? So you payed attention to my last duel big deal," Chazz shot back.

"Hmph" Haru snorted. "But what I was about to say was, there's no way I'm going to give you the chance to destroy my monster on your next turn. So you know what's coming don't you? Destroyah: Aggregate will attack your Armed Dragon! Go Oxygen Destruction!" Again Haru's fusion monster opened its buglike maw, and released a beam of energy that dissolved its opponent.

C:4000-3900

"Big deal" Chazz smirked, "It's only 100 damage that's not even a dent in my total life points"

"Destroyah: Aggregate second effect activates, when I deal damage to my opponent during battle I can draw a card" Haru continued, drawing his prize.

"I set a card," Haru concluded placing the same card he drew down in his back-row.

"My turn then, And I think I'll start things off with a spell! Its called Level Return!" The card depicting two adventurers appearing in a flash of light in the middle of a small medieval town. "When activated I can return two monsters with Lvl in their name from my graveyard to my deck and then draw the same number of cards." I return Armed Dragon Lvl 3 and Shielder Dragon Lvl 3 to my deck." Placing the declared cards on top of his deck the duel disk shuffled quickly before shooting out two more cards from the top. "And let's keep that ball rolling with everyone's favorite Card of Sanctity! Both our hands go up to six."

"Much obliged," Haru grinned.

"You're welcome," Chazz nodded.

Will blinked. "Did they?"

"Say something civilized to each other? I'm as shocked as you are" Alexis replied wide eyed.

"Now lets put these to good use. First I'll activate the spell Phoenix Rebirth and Ascension! First I pay 1000 life points and target a Lv monster in my graveyard, banish it then immediately special summon its next leveled form."

C:3900-2900

"I offer Armed Dragon Lvl 5 from my graveyard to special summon Armed Dragon lvl 7 " A crack in Chazz's field appeared as the red and black dragon appeared from its place in the graveyard. Its body shifted again, as its large bulky muscular limbs changed into more thin ones, and its neck seemed to lengthen. Its wings were engulfed in the same silvery black alloy that covered its body as they extended a little more outwards. All the Blades on the dragon's stomach and tail had lengthened as well.

Armed Dragon Lv 7 (2800/1000)

"'I'll switch Shielder Dragon to attack position, then Activate Armed Dragon Lv 7's effect, By discarding a monster with the same or more attack points your monster is destroyed! I Just so happen to have Wattaildragon in my hand to match so your Aggregate is out of luck!"

"Seems Chazz thinks he has this duel won," Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"Shhhhh" Syrus and Blair said in unison.

The new and improved Lv monster let out a loud roar before dashing across the field and slashing at it crablike opponent. As the destruction happened a cloud of dust whipped up around the Slifer student and his jacket flapped back and forth behind him. This convenient cloud obscured the fact that he was now smiling as he pressed a button on his duel disk.

"I activate a trap! Kaiju Evolution Through Destruction" The card face depicted a horned creature's outline within a cloud of smoke as a city laid completely destroyed. "When you destroyed My Aggregate form it allows me to special summon another monster with Destroyah in its name from my extra deck, and its treated as a fusion summon! Crimson Devil who destroys the breath of life. Transcend your limits and become a monster that rivals the king himself! Ascension summon! Say hello to Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Final!"

The smoked dispersed as a new monster stepped forth to Haru's Aid. Gone were the crab like legs of the previous two forms and in its place stood a reddish-purple monster with a humanoid appearance. It now sported two bat-like wings, large curved horns on either side of its head, as well as a long tail with a pair of pincers at the end. Its face now resembled a dinosaurs more than anything else, with a wide mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. In the center of its head was a single amber colored horn.

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Final Lvl 10 (3000/2500)

"Gotta say Chazz, this feels so much better than the last time we dueled. It feels like your skills have actually improved," Haru said with a smirk on his face.

"Not sure if that was a compliment or not coming from you Yoshida" Chazz replied returning his grin. "I'm sorta relieved you didn't let it end here"

"It's the finals dude, I cant let the doubles upstage us now can I?"

"Fair enough" Chazz laughed. "You foiled my one turn kill so the most I can do right now is set a card" He crossed his arms as the set card appeared in front of him.

After drawing his card Haru pointed at his monster "I activate Destroyah's effect! Once per turn I can target a monster you control and banish it, then he gains attack equal to half of that monsters attack until the endphase. It's time for Shielder Dragon to hit the road!" The horn in the middle of Destroyah's head began to glow and a blade of energy began to form around it. The Demon like monster let out a roar before swinging its head and slicing through the armored dragon.

"That's odd" Bastion commented. "I feel like with Chazz of all people Haru would go directly for the kill"

"I think it's partially because he's still feeling Chazz out for how he's changed since he left" Alexis told him. "He's been gone a decent amount of time, and from what I hear North academy is far less forgiving than Duel Academy."

"Power Integration!" Haru commanded.

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: FInal Lvl 10 (3000-3500)

"Lay into his Armed Dragon!" Haru commaded as his new monster let out a screech and let loose a volley of comet like energy blasts.

"You can't think it's over just like that," Chazz swiped his hand across his duel disk as his trap card revealed itself. "I activate Half or Nothing!" The spectral image of the monster Judgeman appeared holding a golden axe and a rusty one in either hand. "Now you get to choose to half your monsters attack or end the battle phase."

"Like I'll give you the satisfaction of weakening my monster" Haru snorted. "Your Armed Dragon is safe for the time being."

"As expected" Chazz retorted.

"I'll set two cards for the time being, your up Princeton"

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Final Lvl 10 (3500-3000)

"Alright then. I'll start things off by kicking this duel into its final stage. I tribute Armed Dragon Lv 7 and summon Armed Dragon Lv 10 from my hand" Again Chazz's prized monster was engulfed in a glowing light as its form began to change. Its form shifted from quadropedal to bipedal as its hind legs became more and more muscular. Its tiny blade like wings grew even bigger and moved parallel to its back until they almost touched the ground. The spikes on its chest gave way to a full black Breastplate and a row of spikes that went up and down either sides of its tail, and its claws became long and sharp.

Armed Dragon lv 10 (3000/2000)

"Didn't think I'd be able to bring out my ace monster in the first couple duels I've used this deck." Chazz nodded, "Kudos Yoshida."

"I could say the same with Destroyah, I've had the set sitting around with me for a while. I just thought it would take too long in the average duel to break out his final form. Thank you for that."

"You shouldn't be thanking me," Chazz grinned. "This duel is North academy's victory."

"Oh?"

" See there's a reason Lv 10 is such a feat to summon" Chazz explained. "As you're about to see when I activate its effect! Once per turn I can discard one card and destroy every last monster you control thats face up."

"Well that would be pretty bad for me wouldn't it? But before you go acting hasty I'm going to do what I do best screw with your plans! Go Skill Drain!"

"Shit"

'Couldn't have said it better myself" Haru grinned, "I pay 1000 life points and negate the effects of all monsters on either side of the field, so you won't have to waste time with your silly discard effect"

Haru:2000-1000

"Then it seems this battle will have to go on a little longer then," Chazz sighed.

"I wonder about that" Haru shook his head, " My second set card begs to differ. It's a little thing I like to call Kaiju Final Clash!" The trap card depicting Godzilla and a shadowy three headed kaiju concealed in mist flipped face up. "When we both control level eight or higher monsters with the same attack I can activate this card, and during the battle phase they're forced to do battle!"

"Why? They have the same attack so they'll just destroy each other," Chazz raised an eyebrow.

"That's where it gets interesting my dude." Haru continued. "The monsters that do battle can't be destroyed as long as they have the same attack! At the end of every battle we can each discard a card so our monsters gains 500 attack, and this keeps going until one of us chooses to not discard a card or their hand is empty."

Chazz grit his teeth.

"Battle number one commences!" Haru announced as the dragon and demonic Kaiju sent fist after fist flying at each other before returning to their owners sides of the field. "It was a tie so Kaiju Final Clash activates allowing us both to discard a card and replay battle with 500 additional attack." Haru discarded one and Chazz begrudgingly did the same.

Armed Dragon Lv 10 (3000-3500)

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Final Lvl 10 (3000-3500)

"Alright battle number two will now get under way!" Haru announced as the two behemoths linked arms in combat once again, neither getting even a slight advantage over the other.

"Clash activates again!" Haru discarded another, and Chazz hesitated for a moment before discarding his last.

Armed Dragon Lv 10 (3500-4000)

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Final Lvl 10 (3500-4000)

"Battle number Three!" Haru raised three fingers on his right hand as the Dragon and Kaiju did battle once again.

"Clash activates one more time!" Haru announced again. This time however he seemed a little more joyful about it. The Kaiju Duelist discarded one more card before looking across the field at his opponent. Chazz held up his right hand revealing no more cards. "Bummer" Haru said.

Armed Dragon Lv 10 (4000)

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Final Lvl 10 (4000-4500)

The two monsters engaged in combat once again but this time Destroyah seemed to get the upper hand as Armed dragon went for an upward right hook, the Kaiju ducked beneath it and formed its horn blade plunging the beam sword into the Dragon's stomach, shattering it into pixels causing a shockwave that damaged Chazz's life points.

C: 2900-2400

"Damn it," Chazz growled seeing his imminent demise. "You've left me no choice. My turns over."

Kaiju Legend Destroyah: Final Lvl 10 (4500-3000)

"And my final one commences," Haru retorted, drawing his final card and raising his hand "Destroyah finish this with Micro Oxygen Comet!". The devilish Kaiju let loose three bursts of energy up into the sky that soon began to rain down on Chazz driving the North Academy student to his knees.

C:2400-0

" **And with that Duel Academy pulls off the double victory in the School Duel Finals!"** Crowler announced trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Bummer boss, all this work and you still couldn't beat the guy" Ojama Yellow sighed sitting on its owners shoulder "Maybe if you had just used me you would have pulled it out." Chazz grumbled something before plucking the tiny monster off his shoulder using his thumb and index finger "When you give me enough confidence you won't just become fodder maybe I will."

The crowd was noticeably silent as they took the results in, all save for Chancellor Foster who seemed to be choking on air. On further inspection he seemed to be rather pale from the revelation. Chancellor Sheppard on the other hand seemed to be glowing as he reached his right arm around his counterpart and pulled him in for a friendly hug and whispered something into his ear.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as Haru slowly walked across the arena floor toward his opponent. He stopped and observed the silent crowd before crossing his arms. "Hiya Chazz"

Chazz looked up from the floor and into his opponents eyes "Haru."

"Gotta say I was surprised to see you get off that submarine earlier. Figured you had just flat out called it quits from dueling after your disappearing act."

"I admit it was rather surprising to see you put in the effort to represent the Academy," Chazz smirked. "I figured it would be too much of a hassle for you".

"Well you're not wrong" Haru nodded, "But the prospect of fighting strong duelists made it worth the pain. After all how else would I have been able to battle your sorry ass again? Gotta say its been the most fun I've had in awhile," He extended his hand. "Put her there princess."

"Don't go getting sentimental on me savage," Chazz smirked taking his hand.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Chancellor Magnum screamed backstage watching Haru help Chazz to his feet. "THEY CAN'T BE HAPPY YET! CHAZZ IS SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL HIS BACK IS TURNED AND HIT HIM WITH HIS FINISHING MOVE!"

"Mr. Magnum" Jake said letting out a deep sigh. "Not everything is like Pro Wrestling, sometimes things just conclude."

"And to be frank" Carrie added as she pulled her fingers from her ears. "I doubt this will last for more than a day, those two get along as well as cats and dogs."

"You got that right" Eiji snarked.

"Excellent," the balding man laughed clapping his hands together. "I have to arrange for someone to stay behind after we leave and film it. We can charge the viewers extra for the behind the scene access." He fished a smartphone from his pocket and wandered off towards the door.

"How do you stand him being so….. so" Carrie asked moving as far away from the man as possible.

"Sleazy?" Jake asked.

"I suppose that's one word for it," She sighed.

"It's part of professional wrestling. If you think he's bad you should see the other people in the business"

"Sounds like an interesting pastime."

"You don't know the half of it," Jake chuckled. He stopped for a minute however as the sound of music could be heard once again over the loudspeakers.

"Did you two plan another last minute entrant?" Carrie asked leaning back in her chair to take in the sounds.

"Not that I'm aware of" Jake frowned, he slapped his cheeks to bring things into focus before grabbing an extra microphone from the table and running towards the door.

Chancellor Magnum blocked the door with one of his arms, staring up at his young charge "And what do you think your doing?"

"The thing I do best Boss, Cut a promo on some unwanted guests".

* * *

An unfamiliar song blared through the loudspeakers, interrupting Haru and Chazz's moment of respect.

 **(Play For the Love of Money-The O'jays)**

As the song played, Slade and Jagger stalked out, glaring at the two duelists with pure disdain and anger. Chazz dropped Haru's hand and looked towards his approaching brothers with a look of shock and….was that fear?

" _The hell are those chucklefucks doing?"_ Haru thought to himself. " _And why does Chazz look like he's shaking in his boots?"_

Once the elder Princeton brothers reached Chazz, Jagger reached out and grabbed Chazz's shirt, violently yanking him closer. The music suddenly cut out as his disdain turned into fury

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He raged, his voice loud enough to be heard without a microphone. "WE SPENT GOD KNOWS HOW MUCH GETTING YOU THE BEST CARDS, AND NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT USE THEM, YOU LOSE TO THIS-THIS CRETIN! ARE YOU SUCH AN INCOMPETENT STAIN ON OUR FAMILY'S NAME THAT YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THE SIMPLEST OF ORDERS?!"

Everyone in the arena was struck silent by Jagger's seemingly uncharacteristic screaming fit. Haru stood looking at them a calm look on his face. A closer look would reveal a small amount of smoke escaping from his ears.

"I feel like being called a cretin by a clown who stole Tristan Taylor's haircut, is more of a compliment than an insult." He said with a strange mix of smug and venom in his voice.

"Be quiet you degenerate!" Slade barked at him. "Do you know who we are?"

"Two jackasses looking for an asswhooping?"

"No you brainless trash! We are the leaders of the Princeton Group, and we will not be talked down to by one of Pegasus's worthless charity cases!"

Shock overcame the crowd watching, as the arena was slowly filled with whispers and hushed conversations as the students and faculty tried to make sense of Slade's statement. Haru's eyes widened in shock before narrowing, his pupils becoming razor-like slits. In the stands, Haru's friends looked on in concern as Haru and Eiji's secrets were made public.

"That's right, I know. We ran background checks on all of the participants in the School Duel, and imagine our surprise when not one, but two of Duel Academy's representatives were nothing but pathetic orphans, who only got where they are because Pegasus took pity on them!" Anything else Slade might have said was preemptively cut as Haru reared back his fist and punched him in the face, knocking him flat on his ass.

"AGH!" Slade cried out as he clutched his now broken nose. "How dare you?! I'll have you expelled for this!" Jagger let go of Chazz and moved to help his brother up from the ground.

"You say that like I care, or that you actually have power here." Haru's normal cocky, confident demeanor was gone, replaced by something only Syrus and Alexis had seen before during the Harrington incident. Pure, unadulterated rage. He cracked his knuckles. "Chazz, either you help me kick their asses, or you get out of my way, got it?" Chazz looked at Haru in shock, before slowly nodding and backing away.

' _Let's see how they like feeling afraid'_ Chazz thought to himself as he prepared to leave his brothers to their fate. Just as Haru was about to lunge at the elder Princetons, music began to blare throughout the arena.

 **(Play Flight of the Valkyries- Daniel Bryan)**

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jake said as he walked out, microphone in hand. "Now Haru, buddy, I know you wanna crack these two moron's skulls, and I'm pretty sure everyone here would love to see it happen after that display of douchebaggery, but I feel that at times like these, words can be just as devastating as fists. So how about instead of beating the shit out of them and possibly getting arrested for assault, you lay the verbal smackdown on these two candyasses."

"Now see here-" Jagger began.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE! SHUT! THE HELL! UP!" Jake shouted, causing the crowd to cheer. He walked over to Haru and extended the microphone to him. Haru raised an eyebrow questioningly at Jake. "Just do it dude. It'll make you feel better." Haru sighed, but nevertheless took the microphone.

"Are you two chucklefucks proud of yourselves?" Haru spoke into the mic, rage palpable in his voice. "Seriously, you set up this whole event, just to pander to your family's ego, to make some asinine show of power to the world and what happens? You two fall flat on your face and because you're a couple of 5 year-olds masquerading as adults, you whine and complain and decide to air something that has literally NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU DUMBSHITS ON LIVE TV!" He took a deep breath, before giving a light chuckle. "Y'know, it's funny. I used to think Chazz was the zenith of rich-boy assholery-"

"HEY!"

"Shut up I ain't finished. But you two, you two take the cake! I can already tell what's gonna happen after this. You're gonna call up your "people" and start bitching. And bitching. And bitching. And bitching. And bitching."

"Now you listen-"

"And bitching."

"How dare-"

"And bitching."

"You insufferable"

"And bitching! All until you get your way because that's what you do when things don't go the way you want to. At least Chazz here has the stones to back up his ego by actually dueling! But neither of you are actual duelists, so you wouldn't get it. You seem to think this is some boardroom or some politician's office where you can bribe and schmooze into getting your way. But it's not. This is Duel Academy, where we settle disputes with our skill. So unless one of you has the balls to get a deck and fight me, there's only one thing you can do to avoid an asskicking." Haru's eyes glowed with power, making Slade and Jagger begin to sweat under the intensity of his anger.

"Get the hell of my island." He dropped the microphone and walked away. Chazz soon followed without looking back at his brothers. Jake just stood there grinning like a loon, while the elder Princetons looked like they were about to have a conniption.

"Yeah!" A voice shouted out from the crowd. "Get the fuck out!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and to everyone's shock, it was Syrus! He blushed under the scrutiny, but stood his ground, incensed at the way his surrogate brother had been mocked.

"What he said!" Blair interjected, just as angry. "Get the fuck out!" Seeing the two most soft-spoken Slifers react with such vitriolic fervor sent a shockwave through the crowd, and soon a chant erupted.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Clap clap clap clap clap. "GET THE FUCK OUT" Clap clap clap clap clap.

Slade and Jagger stood their, reeling both from the verbal beatdown and threats from Haru, as well as the scorn of the crowd. The two then walked away, the crowd cheering as they left in defeat.

"Unbelievable," Jake said, chuckling. "He sure knows how to work a crowd." He started to walk away, but noticed Crowler standing stock still, not having moved since the end of the match. "Uh, Professor? Are you ok?"

"I, but, how? Worthless savage, Pegasus's son, but Eiji, but, but, but" Crowler babbled, uncomprehending. "I tried to get Pegasus's son expelled." He whispered in fear, before keeling over in a dead faint.

Jake just laughed.

* * *

"Y'know," Chazz said as he and Haru watched the Princeton Group helicopter fly away from Duel Academy. "Shouldn't you be seeing off your new buddy?" The duo had made their way up to the roof of one of the school buildings, hiding from the inevitable crowds and questioning.

"He gave me his number so we can talk so I already told him why I ain't coming. He understood. Besides, shouldn't you be heading down to leave?" Haru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm staying. I'll miss Luke and Biggs, they're the only people in North Academy worth talking to, but I have no desire to go back."

"Alright" Haru shrugged. "Just realize, you're probably gonna be put in Slifer." Chazz's eye twitched.

"Goddammit."

"Serves you right."

"Bite me Yoshida." Chazz's comment lacked almost all of the vitriol his insults once did.

"So," A voice came from behind them. The two turned and saw Eiji and Sarah. "This is where you two hid. And you haven't started a fist fight. I'm proud bro."

"Oh shut up Eiji. Me and Chazz merely struck an accord. He doesn't bring up Pegasus, I don't bring up his douchenozzle brothers. Simple as that." He turned back to look out over the school. "How is everyone taking the news?"

"Obelisk is going insane," Sarah replied. "Crowler passed out. Miss Fontaine thinks it might be an aneurysm." Haru laughed at that. "No idea about Ra, but Slifer immediately declared they don't care because you're you." She shook her head. "I can't believe Syrus and Blair of all people started that chant."

"I'm so proud of them," Haru said, a shit eating grin on his face. After a moment, his grin dropped. "Things are gonna change around here." Eiji stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Probably, but at least we've got people on our side." The two brothers shared a smile, before the moment was immediately ruined by a scream, echoing throughout the island.

"WHAAAAAATTT!"

"Jesus Christ!" Haru shouted as he held his ears. "The hell was that?" Before anyone could voice a theory, Chazz's phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket.

"It's Luke." He answered the call. "What's up? Wait, Foster did what? This whole event was for WHAT?!" The others awkwardly looked at each other while they listened to 1 half of a conversation. Chazz sighed. "Alright, I'll be down in a bit. I'm with Yoshida why? No we did not get in a fight! Whatever see you in a bit!" He ended the call then began massaging his temples. "Goddammit."

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it turns out that our idiot Chancellors have an ongoing bet with the School Duel. Whichever school wins, their Chancellor gets a kiss from Ms. Duel Academy, aka Dorothy from the card shop."

"You're joking?" Haru asked, wide-eyed.

"All this, just for some stupid kiss?" Eiji asked incredulously.

"Yup. And then, because Foster's either an idiot or an asshole, probably both honestly, he ran off after Sheppard got his kiss and left without Luke and Biggs."

"Wow." Haru deadpanned. "That's just pathetic."

"So now I'm gonna go show them around after they do their paperwork with Sheppard." He walked away towards the door back inside. Haru then followed after him. "There a reason you're following me?"

"Well if they're transfering, they're gonna be put in Slifer, so I might as well give them a Slifer welcome. You too, now that I think about it." Haru smirked widely.

"I hate you so much Yoshida."

 **Hiya guys, it's been quite some time hasn't it? Silver and I have been working on this for a while now and I appreciate him sticking through it with me till the end. We figured we should get this chapter out right around the time Godzilla King of the Monsters arrives in cinemas. Special thanks To** **Azure Dragon of the East for their support and ideas as They provided both Biggs and Carrie for the school duel. Hopefully these will be pumped out A little more often since I've gotten over my writers block. Last I would like to thank everyone who has given their input in the comment section. Your feedback is really appreciated. Stay cool and look forward to the next one, which won't take nearly as long as this last one.**

 **-Red**


	25. Chapter 25: Ruins and Relics Part 1

Chapter 25: Ruins and Relics Part 1

Syrus let out a squeak as he yawned, moving down the ladder of the bunk bed. He scratched his head and observed the vacancy that was Haru's bed. He frowned pondering were his companion was at this time of night.

"Whatever," he sighed, exiting the room and making his way down the stairs to the first floor. "Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom," he muttered, moving his gaze over each of the doors in front of him before deciding on the one closest to his position. Placing his hand on the doorknob he twisted and pushed the door open letting a soft light billow out. He squinted as the room beyond came into focus. Inside was a bed slightly more luxurious than the ones normally given to a slifer, A desk and Bookshelf covered in books and a soft glowing light coming from atop the desk.

"Oh man, this isn't the bathroom" he muttered rubbing his eyes. Moving to shut the door he stopped for a second as he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the source of light on the desk. On closer inspection he recognized Professor Banner sitting in front of a computer monitor with his back to the door.

" **You are not here to ponder your orders. You are simply here to carry them out."**

"But Haru is one of the prize students of this dorm, much less this academy. There's a good possibility that he could be buried alive if we follow through with this." Banner protested shifting slightly in his chair.

"Hold on. Buried?" the slifer boy pondered creeping to side of the door to reduce his chances of getting caught.

" **If the tomb is the end of Haru Yoshida Then so be it! His true potential must be put to the test so we may know for certain."**

Syrus inched the door shut making sure to prevent even the slightest sound that could reveal his location. He backed away from the door, shocked at what he had just eavesdropped on.

' _Tested? In a Tomb? Where he could be buried alive?! This clearly isn't a normal field trip'_ He thought to himself as he ran up the stairs and back into his room, no longer needing to use the bathroom after this revelation.

* * *

"Thanks for coming along with me" Alexis said as she and Haru made their way through the thick underbrush towards a familiar destination. Alexis was gripping a single solitary rose in her hand.

"It's really no hassle," the Kaiju Duelist returned, keeping his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Though I'll admit that me joining you isn't one hundred percent selfless."

The obelisk girl raised and eyebrow, "So why are you accompanying me then?"

"I'd rather not say until we get there." He told her, doing his best to avoid her gaze.

"Fair enough." The two students doubled their pace and soon enough they found themselves entering the clearing that played host to the abandoned dorm. Alexis moved over to her usual spot and cleared away the withering rose she had left the previous week before placing the new one in the same spot.

Haru let out a deep sigh and pulled something from his left pocket. He followed her over and dropped to his knees before taking out a thumbtack from his other pocket and pinning a polaroid picture to the wooden post above the rose. He then sat down next to her, his eyes gazing at the three figures depicted within.

Alexis looked at the photo and recognized the toothy grin of the boy she now sat beside, significantly younger in this form than he was now. Beside the younger Haru was a silver haired boy she assumed was Eiji. The younger Haru had his arm around the other boy's head conveying a brotherlike bond that she had only heard of but never seen. The most fascinating part of the picture however was the third figure, a slightly younger girl who stood in front of the two embraced in a hug that she seemed to be enjoying very much, judging by the grin on her face.

"That picture was taken back during the time Eiji and I were living in the orphanage, before pegasus found us," Haru explained.

"Was she a friend of yours?' Alexis asked, placing a hand on the boys shoulder for comfort.

"I guess you could say that. She's the only other person I gave a damn about during those times other than Eiji."

"You must've loved her a lot."

"She's my sister, of course I loved her," the boy said wiping a stray tear from his right eye. "She was all I had left of my life before the accident that took both our parents and Eiji's."

She seemed to be at a loss for the moment, not expecting to learn about all this emotional baggage from a friend who she had until now never seen show a small amount of weakness.

"Sorry to unload all this on you, it's just I haven't exactly had a person to confide in since Eiji and I left Pegasus for the island."

"You haven't even told Syrus or Chumley about this?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"I haven't really had time. Ever since I got to the island I have to contend with classwork, tests, a weirdo every week not to mention the expulsion duel and the school duel." He chuckled. "I'm essentially one of the few people who keep the red dorm from being eliminated."

"Trouble does seem to be attracted to you," she giggled lightly. "But you do make the Island a little more interesting"

"Trust me, more often than not I don't search out the stuff, it just happens to find me." He smirked half heartedly, the current topic weighing heavily on him still. "Anyway I feel I should let you know why I came," he started moving his hand over the picture.

"You lost her didn't you?" Alexis asked showing concern.

"Yes and no." Haru nodded. "She's still out there somewhere, I know that for certain. She's partially the reason why I met my adopted Father."

"Oh?" Alexis's face softened.

"See, all those years ago while we lived in the orphanage my sister was adopted almost immediately. She was a prime pick for the people who wanted an adorable younger child to raise as their own."

"But they only wanted her."

"Yeah, So I watched as the only remnant of my family was ripped away from me, unable to do anything. Me and Eiji entered the tournament where we caught Pegasus's eye in order to raise the money to start our own search." He punched the ground in frustration, the pain in his voice . "I spent so long looking for her, even after we got adopted, but I never found her. I don't know what happened to her Alexis, and it's killed me internally ever since!"

Alexis wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for a hug. "I know that your sister and my brother are out there somewhere, waiting for us to find them. We just have to keep up hope."

Haru let it happen, his distaste for this sort of thing dissipating for the moment. They sat there for a minute until Haru calmed down before Alexis broke the embrace and crouched in front of the rose and picture. "She's the reason you took Syrus and Blair under your wing isn't she? And why you got so angry at Zane before the expulsion duel."

"Yeah," Haru said, giving a mirthless chuckle. "It's like I told him back then, older brothers are born first to protect the ones that come after. To see an older brother be so cold and callous, when I would give anything to have my little sister back, made me so angry." The two sat there in silence for a moment.

"What was her name?"

"Maya." He said, slightly hoarse, as though saying her name inflicted a wound on him.

Alexis placed her hands together in prayer "Dearest brother, wherever you are I hope you are well and I hope to see you again soon, and Maya your brother misses you dearly the two of us hope your doing well and hope to see you soon as well"

"Thank you" Haru finished kneeling beside her with his hands in the prayer position as well, "Be at peace wherever you are"

* * *

The next day...

"So you see, children, we can learn a lot when comparing the art of alchemy to that of the game of duel monsters" Professor Banner stated as he walked to stand in front of his desk in full view of the class. In each hand he swirled a flask of multicolored liquid. Pharaoh had elected to fall asleep in his masters chair, far from any inevitable mishaps.

Banner held up each of the bottles. "Just as we can fuse two individual monsters to create an even more powerful creature, we may also mix two different chemicals to create a more impressive substance."

A solitary hand rose from the group of slifer students as Biggs looked up from his book for a moment.

"Ah yes, Mr. Highwind. Do you have a question?" Banner asked.

"Shouldn't you be wearing proper protective gear when handling chemicals? This seems needlessly dangerous."

"Nonsense my boy, there's no possible way this could possibly go wrong." He poured a small amount of liquid from the right flask into the left and placed the first back into the holder he had sitting on his desk. "See nothing to worry abou-AH!"

As soon as he began to speak the vial exploded with a loud pop sending black smoke upwards and into the teachers face. He began to cough as he waved the smoke away, revealing that his face was now caked in black and his hair was now a mess. The sudden pop jolted Haru awake, who had chosen to sit in the middle row of the designated slifer seating.

'Wha- What happened?" He asked looking around.

"Professor Banner's experiment blew up in his face again," Blair sighed.

"I suppose this is proof that the power of fusion should be handled carefully." Banner chuckled kicking the fragments of broken glass under his desk and placing what was left in his hands on the table.

"Sometimes I wonder how he managed to survive this long with that hobby of his," Haru said.

"You and me both," Syrus nodded.

The slifer headmaster moved behind his desk and pulled out a stack of papers and raised them above his head. "Before I forget. I finally got permission from the chancellor to allow us to go on a field trip."

" Now we're talking" Luke perked up in his seat next to Biggs. " Where're we going Teach? The circus? Maybe a Carnival?"

"They're not going to let us off the island so I highly doubt that," Chazz snorted. He had taken up a seat on the opposite side of Biggs.

"While those are both great ideas, I think I've found something even better," Banner's smiled widened. "We're going to take a ten mile hike to the other side of the island, to the newly excavated ruins, and were going to take core samples!" This revelation was met with the sound of crickets from the observing students, causing the teacher to slump over in defeat. "Anyway the trip starts at 7:00 AM sharp so don't be late," he finished as the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Class dismissed."

"Well I can tell you for a fact I'm not going" Haru grinned. "That cuts into my very strict sleep schedule."

"Didn't seem super strict last night," Syrus remarked staring at him accusingly.

"What were you doing last night?" Blair asked leaning in to stair at him as well.

"Were you making me a large batch of grilled cheese?" Chumley asked turning around from his seat in front of them and staring at him as well.

"I just decided to go for a walk that's all" Haru sweatdropped leaning backward in his chair and doing everything he could to avoid their gaze.

"RIIIIIIGHT" the three said in unison, clearly not believing him.

* * *

Right on time the next day at 7:00 am sharp the students of Banner's class began to file into the meeting spot just outside the academy. Much to the teachers dismay however not as many students had elected to come. Each one of the students had a backpack of supplies, some more stuffed than others. From the Blue dorm Eiji, Sarah and Alexis had arrived ten minutes earlier, followed by Slifer students Syrus, Blair, Chumley and Haru, the latter two seemed to have a chip on their shoulder about the current goings on. No one from Ra had bothered to show up.

"I can't believe my backpack is so heavy" the heavy set Slifer complained moving the backpack from shoulder to shoulder as he walked.

"Probably shouldn't have packed so may premade grilled cheese then Chum" Haru grumbled silently nabbing a single sandwich slice from the overflowing bag and placing it in his own. Haru had large bags under his eyes, and seemed to be very unamused by the fact he had been dragged along.

"Only seven of you?" Banner frowned looking around the area quizzingly. "Is that all? Where is everyone else?"

"Probably back at their dorms Prof," Haru yawned. "Asleep in their nice warm beds"

"C'mon Haru it's not that bad" Blair said looking up from a book she was reading. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"In my bed like I should be, He grumbled.

"Plus its pretty nice to get outside for once, after nothing but indoor classes after the school duel" Eiji said, taking in a deep breath.

"And I bet the ruins will be a great inspiration for the art piece i'm working on," Sarah chimed in, her backpack seemed to consist of a blank canvas and a toolbox bundled together with string.

"The texts that I've found say that these ruins may have played host to the shadow games at one point or another" Alexis added, "I was up all night doing research for just this occasion"

"Do you think it has something to do with the disappearance of your brother?" Haru asked, using this distraction to nab another grilled cheese from his friends bag.

"That's the idea," she nodded.

Banner finally gave up on looking for other students and turned to address the group that had gathered. "Before we head out children, I must warn you when we enter the ancient ruins we will be heading down into a tomb. I insist you be very careful, as to not damage yourself or the ancient artifacts. Now usually…"

Syrus nudged Haru in the side at the mention of the tomb. The larger slifer bent down and the smaller one began to whisper in his ear. "Haru I have a bad feeling about this field trip. I think Banner and some outside force are trying to get rid of you during this trip by burying you inside the tomb"

"Hold up" Haru frowned, "What makes you say all this? I've made a lot of enemies on this island, but I don't think any of them would stoop so low as to try to take me out"

"The other night I had to leave the dorm room and take a leak, but I stumbled in on a conversation between Banner and some unfamiliar voice" The smaller slifer explained. "They mentioned something about a tomb and then something about you."

Haru frowned and straightened up before giving Syrus a wink. "Don't worry little buddy, now that I know I'll keep an eye out for any foul play."

"What are you two whispering about?" Blair frowned. "Are you keeping secrets from me again?"

'Dont worry about it, its nothing" Haru replied giving her a pat on the head. "I'll tell you on the way there"

* * *

As they traveled to their destination, they found the beaten path was not exactly straight, but long and curving. For every hill they walked up Chumley seemed to voice yet another complaint.

"Are we there yet?"

"My feet hurt!"

"I need to use the bathroom!"

"I hate crawling!"

"I hate climbing!"

"I hate hiking!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Chumley I swear to god if the next word out of your mouth is another complaint, I'm going to toss all of your sandwich making supplies into the ocean when we get back" Haru growled as he helped the heavyset student up the last hill.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh he would, and I'm going to help him" Blair said glaring at the boy.

"And that also goes for the new panini maker you somehow got onto the island" Syrus added as the group ran to catch up with the rest of their party. This threat seemed to shut Chumley up for the time being.

"Finally were here" Banner announced, happy that the journey was over, so that he didn't have to listen to Chumley bitch anymore. In front of him stood the remnants of an archway covered in green moss.

"Well it certainly looks ruined now doesn't it" Haru said with a smirk as he stepped up to look at the engravings. He felt a slight pain in the back of his head as Eiji flicked him slightly. "Ow"

"That was terrible and you know it," the silver-haired boy smirked.

"Isn't it marvelous?" Banner asked setting down his pack. He seemed to be just holding back his excitement as he flitted back and forth between each item. "Ooh you can still see the vague remains of a oculus here, and a fastigium here as well. No doubt when these were created they referenced the buildings of Saka'Ra."

"He sure does seem excited by a pile of rocks" Syrus said as he and Chumley dropped their packs and sat on what seemed to be a part of an ancient staircase.

"I'm just excited to sit down," the koala duelist sighed.

"We need to get you to the gym big guy" Blair said giving him a concerned look.

"Good luck with that," he retorted.

"Speaking of sitting, why don't we take this time to have lunch," Eiji said, looking at the rest of the party.

"I think Chum packed enough food to feed us for three weeks," Haru said giving the boy a sideways glance. Chumley gripped his backpack tightly as the rest of the group save for Banner moved towards him.

"I only packed enough for me, myself and I" He complained unzipping the bag and placing his hand within to grab a sandwich. Instead it found a clump of fur as he pulled Pharaoh from within and held him up via the scruff of his neck. The cat had the remnants of cheese all over his face, and what seemed to be a tin foil hat on top of his head.

"Looks like that's a bust," Syrus sighed.

"Not exactly," Haru said pulling his bag off his back and pulling out a few sandwiches. "Rations. Just in case."

"Hey those are mine," Chumley complained as Haru dropped one into his hands.

'And you need to learn to share with the class" Sarah scolded as she opened hers.

Banner smiled. "Good idea children, best not to delve into the great unknown on an empty stomach. Perhaps we can find some well preserved sarcophaguses around here. Or is it sarcophagi?" He shrugged and opened up his small bag "Either way I can't wait to dig into this Pizza. I'm starved."

There was an audible screeching sound as six pairs of eyes locked onto the professors bag glowing with a dark intensity. "You brought pizza and didn't think to bring enough to share?" Chumley asked licking his lips in anticipation.

"Now that's just mean professor," Sarah added stepping forward.

"Now children.." Banner began to say, as he grabbed his bag and began scooting away in the opposite direction. "I'm your teacher and I need to eat this pizza in order to teach you properly." A hand clamped down on his shoulder and the teacher turned to see Haru leering down at him a toothy grin on his face.

"Alright, time out," Alexis said making a T motion with her hands. "I thought this would happen, so I took the liberty of having the Obelisk cooking staff whip up a few things to eat". She set down her own backpack, consisting of a decently sized cubic basket, and pulled out a quilt and set it on the ground. Eiji moved over to help her as the two obelisk students pulled out three decently sized square boxes and placed them evenly apart.

Haru let go of Banners shoulder and moved over to the blanket and opened the first box, revealing a decoratively arranged rice ball display, that he instantly started in on. The other students followed suit leaving the Slifer headmaster in peace. He pulled out the pizza box and placed it on the ground. Opening it up he seemed to gaze at the contents for a moment before faceplanting, as the box opened up to reveal tufts of cat hair in place of where his pizza once was. "Pharaoh you silly kitty, not only did you not stay home like you were supposed to, you ate my food as well." He hung his head in defeat before turning to the picnic that was currently going on inches away and putting on a humble face. "Perhaps you could take pity on me and share your lunch with a teacher down on his luck?" He asked, hands together in front of his face.

Everyone turned to look at him, mimicking his squinty eyed look.

"Sorry Professor, We need this food to be able to learn properly" Eiji snarked between bites of his riceball. Haru high-fived him for the response.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Besides you weren't going to share with us a few seconds ago, now were you professor?" Blair scoffed.

Banner facefaulted in the dirt again. "But of course I was going to share."

"Share your garlic breath all day? No thanks" Alexis retorted.

"She's got you down to a t, teach" Haru smirked.

While Banner continued to attempt to redeem himself in the eyes of his students, Pharaoh had wandered away from the group toward the most inner part of the ruins. The fat tabby looked around and noticed something sticking out of the dirt nearby. He cocked its head slightly and moved over to the item and began to dig, shoveling dirt backwards into a decently sized pile until the item became clearer. It was a small disk covered in ancient runes and a green gem centered in the middle of an egyptian eyed glyph. Pharaoh began to paw at the interesting looking item.

Upon contact the gem began to glow before releasing a stream of green light into the air, causing the fat cat to screech and run back to its master.

"What's with the odd light show?" Haru asked watching the area around them erupt into more and more columns of light. Everyone else rose to their feet and began to back away.

"Uh guys, what's happening to the sky?" Blair asked pointing upwards as the sky above began to shimmer with rainbow colors. Everyone's eyes moved upward as the sun seemed to split into three separate balls of light.

" _Hey Kid I have a bad feeling about this"_ Godzilla grumbled as he appeared on Haru's shoulder.

" _I think you and your friends should take cover child,"_ Mothra agreed appearing on the other shoulder. Haru looked at Eiji and recognized the vague outline of his duel spirits conversing with him as well.

Almost on cue, thunder roared above them and lightning lit up the now darkened sky, making everyone jump.

'Everyone run for cover!" Banner yelled.

Student and teacher alike began to flee toward the area with the most rocks, and as they ran the thunder and lightning became more and more frequent.

Banner was the first to recognize a building nearby and he extended a finger towards it,"We'll find shelter-" His last word was drowned out by the sound of thunder overhead.

"Where?" The group shouted in unison.

"That building with the hole!" The professor yelled again.

" _Kid! there's something up with this storm" Godzilla growled. "Head towards the point were the disk was I think we can stop all this."_ Haru nodded and skidded to a stop just before the shelter as everyone began piling in.

"Eiji!" Haru yelled "I have a hunch that we can stop all this if we go towards the source"

"Are you crazy? You could get killed!" Alexis called.

"Got it!" The silver haired boy yelled as he moved out of the shelter and began to bolt towards where they had been moments earlier.

As the two boys moved farther and farther away from the shelter, the light became brighter and brighter. They covered their eyes as they pushed forward but after a moment they felt their vision darken as they blacked out completely.

* * *

Haru awoke with his head in the grass, he blinked slowly began to rise.

"We're not in Kansas anymore kid," A familiar voice said as the Kaiju duelist sat up and looked around. The gruff-biker like form of Godzilla sat on a nearby rock leaning up against what seemed to be a full archway.

"What the hell happened Pops?" he asked. "Last time I checked that was less of an archway and more a pair of pillars."

"Hell if I know" Godzilla shrugged, "Though I can tell you for a fact we're not in your universe at least." He took his right arm and slammed it into the stone wall behind him leaving a crater.

"Honestly must you destroy everything you touch? A new voice said, earning a growl from the Kaiju.

"Oh great Mr. Justice himself is here to. Have you managed to remove that stick from your ass yet Ken?"

There was an audible sigh as Eiji walked into view accompanied by a silver haired older man wearing a red suit jacket and pants, as well as a silver undershirt with a red button in the center of his chest. The two most striking things about the man however were his obscenely large mutton chops, and the way his hair seemed to form two horns that curved upward on either side of his head.

"I'll have you know Goji" Ultra Father said. "Justice is its own reward, and I wish you would see the merits of it before you go and destroy something else."

"But it's so boring," Godzilla groaned. "It's hard enough going for a walk without stepping on those thumbtacks the humans call buildings."

"You and your charge would benefit from such a lifestyle. Perhaps the two of you wouldn't be such delinquents, and actually benefit society like Eiji here."

As the two duel spirits argued Eiji nudged his head towards a spot a couple of feet away so that the two boys could talk. Haru nodded and the two crept away seemingly unnoticed.

"What the hell is happening?" Haru asked quietly. "Our duel spirits have physical bodies now for some reason?"

Eiji stroked his chin in thought, "I know this may sound crazy, but do you think that disk Pharaoh found was a bridge to the spirit realm?"

"I mean that's the best explanation I can come up with," Haru nodded. "But does it really explain that?" The two looked up to see a large pyramid were the innermost part of the ruins once stood, now in pristine condition.

The heard a cough behind them and turned to see two new presences, a young black haired woman and a blond short haired man staring them down. The arguments concluded behind the two new figures as Ultra Father and Godzilla slipped past them to stand next to their charges.

"This is sacred grounds!" The girl warned holding up her black robed arm. "You must leave immediately!"

"Or you shall fall victim to the same fate as all other intruders," the blonde man added.

"I don't think anyone on the island wears clothes like that," Eiji said taking a step back.

"I kinda figured as much" Haru nodded following suit. "We need to get away from here and find the others" As soon as he said this the black haired girl had closed the distance between them and clamped her hand over his mouth, before pushing him up into the shadows, The blonde haired man doing the same. Godzilla and Ultra Father, reading the situation, jumped on top of the wall and vanished from view.

"What the hell?" Haru said squirming his mouth free from the girls grasp.

"Silence!" The girl hissed. "Unless you want to be captured by the soldiers."

On cue the sound of footsteps could be heard on the ramp the two boys were being held soldiers wore the same attire as the people currently holding Haru and Eiji, with the addition of headdresses and spears. The group held their voices until they were sure they were alone.

Soon after there was a woosh as the two's duel spirits returned to their sides.

"What's the deal?" The Ultra Hero duelist asked as their assailants let them go.

"There are others who share your same garb." The blonde told them. "They have been taken to our leader, the Gravekeeper's Chief."

"Hold on, what?" Haru asked

"Its true, the other outsiders were captured because they were trespassing. They will be punished severely," the blonde nodded.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Godzilla said cracking his knuckles.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree" Ken nodded.

"Take us to the others" Haru said crossing his arms. "We can handle ourselves."

"If you want us out so badly, this is the best way to expedite that process," Eiji added.

The two cloaked figures exchanged a look before nodding. "So be it" the black haired girl said "Just know we did warn you." She began to lead the group inside the tomb followed closely by her blonde companion.

After a moment, the quartet was led into an empty chamber. "Wait here," the blonde commanded. The young woman walked through the other door on the opposite side of the door, leaving only him to observe their whereabouts.

"Listen blondie, if we can save our friends from whatever is beyond that door, we will" Haru said trying to move around him.

Godzilla appeared in front of him, blocking the path forward. "I'm sorry kid, but for your own good, I think it's a good idea to listen to the guy. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Agreed," Ultra Father nodded as he stepped in front of Eiji as well.

"Your companions have great insight. The blonde nodded. "My companion shall retrieve them for you, so there's no point in the two of you getting caught as well."

"Fine," Haru grumbled, sitting down against the closest wall.

Time had passed since the woman in black had left and it began to worry Eiji. He tapped his duel spirit on the shoulder and motioned for him to turn away from their overseer. "I have a very bad feeling Ken," Eiji whispered. "I feel something coming, and I don't think were going to get out of here without a fight."

The Ultraman spirit nodded. "Unfortunately, I figured it would come to this."

"SOMEONE! HELP US!" a pair of female voices cried out beyond the door.

"I HATE ANCIENT EGYPT!" Another familiar voice yelled out soon after.

"Alexis?" Haru said jumping to his feet.

"and Sarah" Eiji added.

"And Chumley too" Haru said less enthusiastically, as the duo attempted to scale the wall to the trio of windows overhead. Outside was a large pit surrounded on all sides by large brick walls, the duo seemed to be a long way up. They both squinted downward to see six individual stone coffins, each with a single person within. The boy's eyes widened as they realized the figures were in fact their friends, with their lower bodies wrapped in linen.

"Will would have a field day with this" Haru said dryly.

Eiji gave him a look of irritation. "Really?"

"What? Just trying to think positively" he shrugged.

"Uh kid, we have a problem" Godzilla grumbled from behind them.

"That's an understatement" Ultra Father added.

"Can't be any worse than what's already happened" Haru said turning his head to look back at the spirits only to see a spear trained at his back held by one of the soldiers that they had avoided before.

"Get down" A deep, gravelly voice commanded.

The two followed complied dropping to the ground from the windows and turning to face their new captors. Their two spirits were surrounded by soldiers, Godzilla had one in a headlock, and Ultra Father had assumed a martial arts stance, with another soldier laying at his feet. Most of the foot soldiers didn't seem to stand out on further inspection, other than two robed figures standing in the far back. The first was an older man with a thick beard and tan skin, wearing a robe of white and black with golden embroidery. The second wore a Jackal helmet that concealed all of his face save for that of his lower jaw. His body was covered in a golden breastplate and gauntlets underneath a black cloak, with tan pants and a blue scarf.

"May I ask the name of our captor ?" Eiji asked raising his hands above his head, which Haru mimicked.

"Call your spirits off first trespassers!" The older man commanded.

"Pops stand down" Haru called. Godzilla let out a growl as he dropped the guard before wading through the rest to stand by his charge.

"You to Ken" Eiji said as Ultra Father followed suit.

"I am the Gravekeeper's Chief. Overseer of the land that you have trespassed on."

Haru looked at Eiji with a look of realization. "Like the Duel Monsters Card?" He whispered.

"He looks the part" Eiji whispered back.

"I don't suppose we could negotiate terms that allow me and my friends, as well as your prisoners to walk free?" The Ultra Spirit asked.

"Sadly that is impossible, our laws are very strict on the topic of trespassing."

"And what do your laws dictate happen to trespassers?" Eiji asked

"Death and mummification." The man in the jackal mask spoke.

Haru looked at his own duel spirit and they seemed to exchange thoughts. The two stepped forward and grabbed two of the spears pointed at them. "I demand trial by combat then, Godzilla and I refuse to go out so easily"

"Haru, don't make this worse than it already is," Eiji shook his head.

Gravekeeper's Chief chuckled and held up a hand, and the spears lowered around them as he stepped forward followed by his companion. "I like your spirit boy. I'll grant you a trial, but it won't be combat as to not disturb our ancestors buried here."

"How do you intend to try us then?" Eiji asked stepping forward.

The chief smiled and pulled a deck of cards from his robes, and the jackal masked individual did the same.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "I'm getting flashbacks to that Jinzo fiasco from a while back."

"I had the same thoughts" Eiji agreed. "But it's the only way we're going to get out of this alive".

"Fine we accept" Haru said holding up his own deck as Eiji did the same. "But when we win, you have to let us all go, Including the people you captured."

"I agree to these terms. But that will only happen if the two of you win."

"Trust me dude, when you hold our friends hostage you'll suffer our full fury. Right Eiji?"

"Damn straight" He nodded.

"Very well! Just remember, when you lose, your life will be just as forfeit as your friends down there"

* * *

The brothers and their duel spirits were led to the highest floor of the pyramid before being escorted out onto a single platform above the pit. Across from them The Chief stood holding his deck.

"We shall proceed with one on one duels." The older man said. "If one side wins the first match then the other wins the second, then the two sides will compete in a sudden death round, with the victors facing one another. As for the stakes, the challengers will be playing for the lives of their friends" Down below a group of cloaked figures dragged three coffins containing Syrus, Chumley and Blair. They stopped just below Haru's platform and wandered back off again. "The first round will be for these three, and the second for the remaining three prisoners. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Haru said cracking his neck. "Do you mind if I take the first one Bro?"

"I'm ok with it. Always save the best for last," Eiji smirked earning a glare from his brother.

"Very well then, I shall take the first round as well," Chief said pulling up his sleeve to reveal a shell shaped item on his left arm. It seemed to have a blue orb just as the disks at Duel Academy did.

"Let's do this Pops," Haru grinned.

Godzilla slammed his fists together. "Time to bring the pain!" The duel spirit's form shifted and condensed into a ball of light before shooting into Haru's duel disk. The disk began to shimmer as the outsides turned black and took on a scale like texture, and the trays and the orb in the center took on a purple color.

"That's pretty neat" The Kaiju duelist said examining the results.

"Thought it would be fitting since I can actually touch things here," Godzilla's voice said as the orb on his duel disk began to glow with each word.

"Then we shall begin" Chief nodded as he held up his arm and the tray of his disk materialized as he placed his deck within.

Haru: 4000

Gravekeeper's Chief: 4000

"I'll take the first turn then," Chief said after drawing his hand. "I'll start by setting a monster face down in defense position" He said as he placed a card sideways on his disk. "Then I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn begins then," Haru drew his first card. "Hey pops I think it's time to give some of your buddies a shot don't you think?"

"I better get a turn this time," the spirit grumbled.

"Don't worry you will, but the climax doesn't come till the end."

"Must you delay your turn any longer?" The gravekeeper asked.

"I'm getting to it, sheesh." He took a look over at his cards and smiled. "First I activate the continuous spell Sergio Island! Kaiju Battle of the South Seas! Now when I summon a level four or lower monster with Kaiju in its name I can add another level four or lower Kaiju with a different name to my hand" He placed a card on his disk. "Come on out Kaiju Legend Ganimes!"

With a shriek, a large crustacean Kaiju with two large claws crawled onto the field. A row of serrated spikes decorated either side of its' shell and a pair of antennae hung over its' two eye stocks. It reared up on its six hind legs and twirled its claws around.

Kaiju Legend Ganimes level 4 (1600/1300)

"Sergio Island activates! I'll retrieve Kaiju Legend Kamoebas from my deck and declare battle! Ganimes attacks your facedown with Crustacean Crush!" The crab-like Kaiju crawled across the field and slashed at the set monster. As its claw came down however it was blocked by a single dagger as a young woman with black hair and black robes prevented the attack and sent a dagger flying in Haru's direction.

Gravekeeper's Spy level 4 (1200/2000)

As the dagger hit Haru his life points diminished as well.

Haru: 4000- 3600

"What the hell?" Haru groaned as he gripped were the dagger had hit him in the shoulder as pain flashed through his body. "The damage is real here?"

"Indeed," Gravekeeper's Chief confirmed. "And your friends shall face the consequences as well." The sound of stone grinding could be heard below them as the coffin lids over Syrus, Chumley, and Blair began to move inching ever closer to closing.

"Well this is just great," Haru muttered.

"Now comes Spy's effect! "The Chief continued. "When flipped I can special summon a Gravekeeper with 1500 or less attack from my deck. Arise Gravekeeper's Descendant!" He raised his palm as the blonde young man that had helped them escape appeared at the young woman's side wielding a golden staff with a sapphire on the top.

Gravekeeper's Descendant level 4 (1500/1200)

"Looks like I have to play this defensively for the time being," Haru groaned standing up straight and powering through the pain. "I'll set a card and pass my turn for now."

"A wise decision" The older man smiled. "But I won't give you the opportunity to fight back. First I'll discard Gravekeeper's Commandant from my hand to add Necrovalley! Then I'll set the stage for our fight." The field tray on his disk opened up and he place the field spell inside then the slot immediately closed.

Haru watched in surprise as the tomb around them vanished, and a valley of large dark rocks appeared around them as well as a thin layer of dirt below. The two combatants now stood atop two giant rock pillars, and their monsters now floated in the air.

"This isn't good" Eiji muttered chewing on his thumb as he tried to pick out a strategy for his own duel.

"As long as this card is present on the field, all Gravekeepers gain 500 attack!"

Gravekeeper's Descendant level 4 (1500-2000)

"And cards can no longer be banished, nor can a card be moved from the graveyard except via its own effect. Am I right?" Haru asked remembering a lesson he had pretended to sleep through.

"That is correct" The chief smiled, "You're quite knowledgeable for a graverobber"

"I guess you could say I go to school for this stuff" Haru snarked, earning a facepalm from his brother.

"Your knowledge will not affect the outcome of this duel however. Continuing with my turn I'll call on the level 4 Gravekeeper's Heretic." He slapped a card face up onto the field and soon after a tan youth with long white hair appeared wielding a golden staff. He wore black robes like his companions with golden trim, and a pair of white gold and black pants.

Gravekeeper's Heretic level 4 (1800/1500)

"And he benefits from Necrovalley as well."

Gravekeeper's Heretic level 4 (1800-2300)

"And now the stage is set. I activate Descendant's effect! By tributing another face up gravekeeper monster I control, I can target a card you control and destroy it. Gravekeeper's Spy is relieved of her post" Gravekeepers Spy shimmered and flowed into the blonde haired gravekeepers staff. Descendant smiled and raised the tip of his staff towards Ganimes, "And your oversized crustacean is about to be sent to an early grave." Descendant muttered under an incantation under his breath, and his staff let loose a blast of blue energy that collided with the Kaiju and caused it to explode.

Haru flinched as his monster was destroyed, before retrieving said card and putting it in the graveyard.

"And since Heretic is unaffected by card effects while Necrovalley is on the field, your fate is sealed. Heretic will attack you directly!" The white haired youth chanted a few words before releasing a fireball Haru's way.

"That's where you're wrong" Haru smirked. "He may not be affected, but that doesn't mean my card is useless. I activate my trap, A Rival Appears! When activated I can choose a monster you control and special summon a monster with the same level. Since you have two level 4's that limits my choices, but I'm prepared."

"Watch as the body of a Mata Mata turtle combines with a creature from a far off galaxy! Say hello to Kaiju legend Kamoebas!" Haru chanted as he placed the monster card face up in defense position. Before him a spiky stone shell emerged as a head of equally spiky texture emerged from within. The Turtle kaiju let out a small shriek before taking up a defensive stance. "And in addition Sergio Island activates allowing me to add another Kaiju to my hand."

Kaiju Legend Kamoebas level 4 (1000/2000)

"Then I shall direct my attack at your monster instead." Chief said. "Heretic, once again if you will!" The white haired youth chanted once again and let loose a beam of light from his staff. But unlike before the beam seemed to bounce off the Kaiju's shell harmlessly.

"What?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret boss, since your clearly confused. When Kamoebas is attacked, I can negate its destruction once per turn, as long as it's the only Kaiju I control."

"Clever," Gravekeeper's Chief smirked. "You have earned another round to do with as you please"

"Trust me buddy I intend to make good use of it" Haru smiled. "First I'll play the spell Captives of the Red Bamboo! Due to this cards effect I get two additional monsters in the form of tokens." Two natives each in tan grass clothing appeared beside the turtle Kaiju.

Native token level 1 (500/500) x2

"Then I'll play an additional spell. Token Sundae! I tribute my two new tokens and destroy two cards you control, and since your Heretic is protected via its effect that leaves your Descendant and Necrovalley as the only two targets." The two natives shattered into fragments of glass as the field returned to normal around them, and the blonde Gravekeeper disappeared as well.

"Very well played" Gravekeeper's Chief said, "But I have a contingency plan for just such an occasion. I'll activate my trap card Gravekeepers Sacrifice." His trap flipped face up to reveal a person in the black and gold robes of the Gravekeepers laying face up in a coffin as a snake like creature in ceremonial robes seemed to be infusing the body with magic. "This card allows me to discard a single Gravekeeper in my hand and in return add Necrovalley back to hand."

"Damn and I thought we had gotten rid of that card for good," Haru flinched as his grin turned into a frown.

"Focus kid, we can't afford to let him get too far ahead," Godzilla warned as the orb on his duel disk flashed.

"Looks like I'll have to rely on an old favorite of mine for the time being then, and end my turn." Haru sighed placing a trap in the undercarriage of his duel disk, followed soon after by the hologram materializing.

"Now watch as Necrovalley returns to my field!" Gravekeeper's chief laughed as he placed the card back into the field zone, and the scenery shifted once again.

Gravekeeper's Heretic level 4 (1800-2300)

"Arise Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack position!" He commanded as a woman in a black robe and cowl wielding a curved dagger appeared.

Gravekeeper's Assailant level 4 (1500/1500)

Gravekeeper's Assailant level 4 (1500-2000)

"Assailant's effect will take care of your pesky defense position monster. When Necrovalley is present on the field she can switch the battle positions of a single monster my opponent controls, so now your turtle is forced into attack position."

The female assassin's eyes flashed as the giant turtle Kaiju was engulfed in a dark purple aura forcing it into attack position.

"Assailant will now attack your overgrown turtle!" He commanded pointing at the Kaiju.

With a grunt the assassin flew to Haru's side of the field, her dagger growing ever larger. She appeared behind Kamoebas and stabbed it in the back.

"Kamoebas will prevent its destruction via its effect," Haru reminded him as the turtle stood strong.

"Your observation, although true, misses the point of this battle. Your monster still lives but you take battle damage."

Haru: 3600-2600

"Ughhh," Haru grunted as the shattered pixels ripped into his flesh causing pain to flash through his body.

Down below the three coffins began to move again almost halfway closed now.

"Uh guys, I think I'm claustrophobic," Syrus whined. "For real".

"I am to, if it will get me out of here," Chumley added.

"For the love of god you two, you're not making this any better by bitching and complaining," Blair hissed.

"I'm not done yet, defiler." He continued pushing his hand forward. "Heretic will finish the job my Assailant failed to finish." Again the white haired youth shot an orb of force at the opposing Kaiju, this time whipping up a storm and sending Haru flying backwards onto his back.

"My trap didn't save my monster, but it did save my life points for the time being," Haru groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet and in front of him the purple outline of a trap card flashed. "Defense draw allows me to take no battle damage for this battle and draw a card."

"See we don't have anything to worry about," Blair said cheerfully.

"I wish I had your upbeat attitude in this situation" Chumley grumbled.

"Enjoy the fresh air while we still can," Syrus added.

"You seem to be holding up rather well in your first shadow game." The Chief smiled. "It has been a while since I've had someone last so long in my presence."

"So my guess was correct. This _is_ a shadow game. That would explain why all the damage I've taken feels so real," Haru said as he made his way back to his spot on the pillar.

"So shadow games are real," Eiji muttered. "I should've realized when my spirits showed up but I hoped they were just a myth."

"Unfortunately that's not the case my boy," Ultra Father shook his head. "Your brother there has participated in one already, albeit accidentally."

"You've done this before?" The Gravekeeper asked seemingly impressed.

"The other time was a little less painful," Haru smirked. "Instead of pain I just lost feeling in my limbs. It was a wondrous experience" He said sarcastically.

"My impression of you seems to have been wrong child," Chief nodded in respect. "You have earned your next turn".

"Thanks I guess," Haru said less than enthusiastically. ' _I have to replenish my hand this round, all the while setting up something that will do damage and defend me through his next turn'_ Haru thought to himself as he scanned over his options. A moment later his eyes lit up with inspiration. "I activate Titan Research from my hand." A spell depicting a group of scientists observing the body of a slain Kaiju with long spindly legs revealed itself.

"In order to play this card I have to pay the cost of destroying one Kaiju card in my hand or on the field respectively." He smiled and pulled his continuous spell that he had played earlier and waved it. "Sergio Island fits these parameters, and in addition, when it's destroyed I get to special summon two Amoeba tokens in defense position." Two yellow jelly like creatures appeared in front of him after the card shattered into pieces.

Amoeba token (0/0) x2

"Then we get down to the good part. After I pay the cost, Titan Research allows me to draw two cards."

"Necrovalley seems to be the biggest challenge here," Eiji mused. "If he can get rid of it and gain the upper hand enough without him activating it again he should be set in this match."

"Say goodbye to Necrovalley, because I'm activating my own Field Spell, Kaiju Sighting: Oda Island!" The dark mountains and sandy grounds of necrovalley gave way to a small fishing village with a shrine on a hill, a large mountain Overlooking them.

Gravekeeper's Heretic level 4 (2300-1800)

Gravekeeper's Assailant level 4 (2000-1500)

"Quake in fear as the absolute ruler of all makes landfall to lay waste to all that oppose him!" Haru chanted. "I tribute my two tokens to call upon my ultimate monster! Kaiju Legend Godzilla!" With his classic roar the King of the Monsters crushed the two jelly like tokens as he stepped onto the field. HIs head turned to look down at Haru and flashed its teeth in what seemed to be a grin.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3000/2500)

"You got your wish Pops now make it count," Haru grinned back.

"My field spell now activates placing a single counter upon itself since I summoned a 3000 attack monster"

Kaiju Sighting: Oda Island: x1 counter

"And that counter won't be sticking around because I can treat it as a token when activating a Kaiju monsters effect. Godzilla will activate his one tribute effect to gain 500 attack until the endphase."

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3000-3500)

"Time to rampage!" Haru yelled. "Godzilla attacks Assailant with Atomic Discharge!" The spines on the back of the King began to light up one by one and he reared back his head before letting loose a blinding beam of blue energy that blew away the cloaked assassin.

Gravekeeper's Chief : 4000-2000

"I'll set my final two cards and pass my turn. I hope that was more to your liking."

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3500-3000)

"Indeed, but the duel truly begins here young one," Chief smiled, amused by his opponents vigor. "I sacrifice my only remaining Gravekeeper to tribute summon the one who passes judgment over all who enter the Necrovalley! Arise level 8 Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

Heretic jumped backwards into the shadows as a new figure walked forward. As he entered the light it revealed a Jackal helmet of more ornate design than Commandant. He wore a black and gold chestplate with the same colored shoulder guards, and a pair of purple and gold bracers. The sound of stone could be heard below as a throne emerged with an orange sun as the back and a pair of blue and green wings outstretched from the sun. The visionary walked in front and sat down atop the throne, leaning on his staff of gold and blue.

Gravekeeper's Visionary level 8 (2000/1800)

"How did you manage to summon out a level 8 monster without more than one tribute?" Haru asked not recognizing the monster from class or his time at Industrial Illusion.

"It's simple!" The Gravekeeper's voice boomed. "Visionary only requires me to tribute a single monster with Gravekeeper in its name."

"Well isn't that nifty."

"It gets better, for Visionary also gains 200 attack for each Gravekeeper's monster in the graveyard."

"Shit," Haru said realizing the reason why he had discarded a monster earlier.

"You've supplied me with, Assailant, Commandant, Descendant, Spy and Heretic, meaning a total of five monsters and thus 1000 attack points to add to my Visionary."

Gravekeeper's Visionary level 8 (2000-3000)

"We seem to be on equal footing now" Haru stated.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it, but only for the time being. I activate the equip spell Gravekeeper Book of Secrets." He placed the card on his disk and a book poofed into existence in front of visionary. The monster took the book in hand and began reading. "When equipped to a Gravekeeper monster I'm required to discard a monster, and then the monster equipped with Book of Secrets gains attack equal to half the discarded monster's attack and all battle damage is doubled."

"He needs a 1300 attack point boost to end the duel right here" Eiji muttered running through the cards in his head. "So he needs to discard a 2600 or higher monster attack monster."

"I discard my level 5 namesake Gravekeeper's Chief, now Visionary gains 950 attack and an additional 200 due to its' effect!"

Gravekeeper's Visionary level 8 (3000-4150)

"Your end draws near! Visionary will attack your false god with Eternal Eclipse!" Visionary clapped the book closed and set it on his left leg before raising his hand to the sky and pulsing with a dark energy. He lowered his outstretched hand soon after and the aura formed into a black and purple orb. The orb flashed and then shot out in a spear like movement piercing Godzilla's chest. Haru's eyes glazed over for a moment as he clutched his chest, and he and the radioactive giant fell over, the latter disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Haru:(2600-300)

Eiji gasped and began to run towards his fallen brother, only to be intercepted by the two guards keeping watch over the entrance that simply lowered their spears, forming a makeshift barricade. "HARU!" he yelled attempting to push past the two of them as his body was engulfed in a silver aura. A hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him back as Ultra Father pulled him back.

"What are you doing Ken?" Eiji asked angrily. "My brother needs me right now!"

"Child you're letting your rage blind you," The Ultra shook his head. "Have you taken a moment to truly observe what's happening?"

EIji stopped struggling and turned to observe the scene. Haru still was sprawled out on the floor but something different had happened he seemed to be pulsing with the same blue aura he had seen during his duel with Jake.

"It's a shame that you showed so much potential, only to give up before the match could even end. This will not save your friends from their fate however." The elder Gravekeeper shook his head as the grinding of stone could be heard.

"Goodbye fresh air," Syrus said in a defeated voice.

"Goodbye grilled cheese," Chumley mumbled as he held a single remaining foil wrapped sandwich to his face.

"Goodbye friends, Goodbye Haru," Blair cried.

SLAM!

"NO!" Haru's voice rang out as his fist dug into the pillar below him and he rose to his feet. he shook his head and his hair let loose a cloud of dust. Eiji blinked as he looked at his brother. ' _Were his teeth always that sharp?'_

Haru's upper canines had grown into fangs that seemed to creep over the teeth on his bottom jaw, and his normally slit eyes had turned fully yellow.

"Good! There's still a spark of life in you!" Gravekeeper's chief laughed. "You continue to impress me boy."

"Is it my turn?" Haru asked, his gaze fixed on his opponent.

"Yes it is, I look forward to seeing what you can do."

Gravekeeper's Visionary level 8 (4150-3200)

"I'll make you regret that," Haru pulled his new card from his disk and placed it within his hand. "I activate one of my set cards! A trap called Kaiju Second Wind. It allows me to special summon a Kaiju monster from my graveyard with an attack equal to or less than the difference between our life points."

"A 1700 attack point monster wont make a difference when its facing down my Visionary!"

"Arise again Kaiju legend Gainames" On cue the giant crustacean scuttled onto the field.

Kaiju legend Ganimes level 4 (1600/1300)

"Then comes my second trap, Call Of the Haunted, and this time ill resurrect Godzilla!" The loud screech of the king of the monsters pierced the sky's as it stormed the field once again.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3000/2500)

"My field spell activates gaining a counter when Godzilla is summoned!"

Tokyo ruins: x1 counter

"Godzilla's effect activates giving him an additional 500 attack until the endphase"

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3000-3500)

"The final piece of the puzzle has fallen into place." Haru growled, "Ready pops?"

Godzilla appeared behind him in Kaiju form his body flowing with energy as well.

"I equip Godzilla with Kaiju Second Rampage!"

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3500-4000)

"Time to end this! Godzilla attacks Gravekeeper's Visionary!" The spines on Godzilla began to charge up and the Kaiju let loose a blast of energy from its mouth.

Gravekeeper's Chief: 2000-1200

The dust cleared and Visionary still stood strong, a protective dome around his body. "Visionaries effect allows me to negate its destruction by discarding a Gravekeeper from my hand. Goodbye Gravekeeper's Cannonholder! Visionary now gains another 200 attack because of the new monster in the graveyard."

Gravekeeper's Visionary level 8 (3200-3400)

"My equip spell's second ability kicks in! Not only does the Kaiju equipped with Second Rampage gain 500 attack, it can also attack twice, but I take damage equal to its original attack on my endphase." He gave a grin. "Not that this duel will last long enough for that part to take effect."

Godzilla pulsed with power as its dorsal plates glowed brightly.

Kaiju Legend Godzilla level 9 (3500-4000)

"One more time Godzilla! Atomic Discharge!" The Kaiju let loose another bolt of atomic breath engulfing the masked figure and blinding all of the observers.

Gravekeeper's Chief: 1200-600

This time the dust parted and the opposing monster no longer stood strong. "You overplayed your hand," Haru chuckled. "If you had one more Gravekeeper in hand I would have been done for, but with no cards in hand this duel is as good as mine."

The chief nodded and crossed his arms "So be it."

"Ganimes finish him! Crustacean Crush!" Haru commanded as the crab kaiju slammed its claw directly into the older man sending him flying backwards.

Gravekeeper's Chief: 600-0

The glow around Haru faded and the human form of Godzilla appeared next to him. The two grinned and exchanged a high-five. On the other side the guards helped the older man up.

Haru felt a pair of spears prick his back, and he craned his neck to see two guards behind him, "Oh great this again."

"LET HIM GO!" The chief yelled from across the pit. "He has proven himself worthy."

Haru grinned and stepped forward away from the guards. "You're not too shabby yourself old timer. I can definitely say you kept me on my toes for the whole match."

"You didn't mind the higher stakes?" Chief asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the pain that I took wasn't exactly pleasant," Haru cracked his neck. "But I can look past that and enjoy our clash a bit more, as long as you keep your end of the bargain and let my friends go."

"So far only one other person has passed the challenge I lay before you this day." The Chief took a deep breath, seemingly still recovering from the last attack. He let out three deep whistles and a cloaked figure appeared next to him. He handed the figure something and they disappeared once again. "For passing this trial I bequeath to you this Mystic medallion."

"Mystic what now?" Haru asked cocking his head. As soon as he asked, a finger tapped his right shoulder and the cloaked figure held out a necklace with a half circle on the end. Haru nodded and took the piece of neckwear and looked it over.

"I appreciate the gift, but this seems to be missing a couple pieces," Haru frowned as he placed the necklace around his neck.

"But of course" The older man scolded lightly. "There are three parts to that Medallion, one is held by the person who beat us before you, and the other is reserved for if your brother passes the test. Hopefully this piece will serve you well in the shadow games you have yet to face."

"Thanks I'll try to remember that" Haru nodded, as he watched the older man waved his hand. the grinding of stone could be heard again below as Syrus, Chumley, and Blair were freed from their coffins.

"Sweet sweet freedom" Syrus said kissing the ground.

"I live to see another sandwich!" Chumley cheered.

"Good job boss" Blair called giving Haru a thumbs up.

Haru nodded and walked back to the entrance with his hands in his pocket. Eiji walked out past them and the two High fived before taking each other former position. "Don't lose" Haru said as they passed.

"Like you even have to tell me, our friends are on the line after all" Eiji smirked. "Besides, I still need to strangle you over making me worry so much."

 **Well looks like we get to start the good part of season one now. Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, I know I tend to power through the two parters but I'm taking it easy as to not make you wait a year and a half for the next chapter. As for the question about the Haru x Alexis ship, it will happen I assure you I'd rather just take a little bit of time and not rush it so it feels more natural. Last other Toku decks will be added overtime, Silver and I are still working out the plans for the Shadow riders at this point, and well we want everyone to have their moment to shine. Keep them ideas coming though, you may just give me inspiration. Thanks for the support and Rejoice for the Birth of a new Chapter!**

 **-Red**


End file.
